Измени себя, не изменяя себе
by McArrow
Summary: Гарри Поттера никто не видел несколько месяцев, но он вернулся. Он врет или говорит правду? Он изменился или остался прежним?
1. от 1 до 14

**Название:** Измени себя, не изменяя себе

**Автор:** Fanka

**Бета:** НеЗмеяна

**Пейринг:** РУ/ГГ, конечный ГП/ГГ

**Рейтинг:** R

**Категория фика:** гет

**Размер:** макси

**Статус:** в процессе

**Отказ:** не моё

**Предупреждение:** ООС, AU

**Аннотация:** Гарри Поттера никто не видел несколько месяцев, но он вернулся. Он врет или говорит правду? Он изменился или остался прежним?

**Глава 1**

На первый взгляд платформа 9 и ¾ представляла собой самое обычное для первого сентября зрелище: шум, гам, толкотня и суета. Громкие приветствия не видевшихся пару месяцев учеников, взрывы хохота при рассказах на традиционную тему «Как я провел летние каникулы», последние ворчливые наставления родителей и их же тихие слезы. Все как всегда, если не быть довольно наблюдательным человеком и не заметить среди радостных и восторженных лиц несколько обеспокоенных и хмурых. А если к тому же обладать хотя бы зачатками аналитического мышления, то и отметить, что подобное выражение характерно для всего семейства Уизли и членов печально известной Армии Дамблдора.

Драко Малфой считал себя именно таким человеком, великодушно упуская из вида, что с самого начала точно знал, на что смотреть. Если бы причина всеобщей тревоги непосредственно не затрагивала его семью в целом и его самого в частности, то, возможно, он бы даже посмеялся над расстроенными грязнокровкой и Уизелом, обреченно уставившимися в землю вместо того, чтобы беспокойно осматриваться по сторонам в поисках главного участника их усеченного Золотого Трио.

Целых два месяца Министерству Магии удавалось скрывать факт бесследного исчезновения Мальчика-Который-Выжил, но теперь, с началом учебного года, отсутствие в Хогвартсе Гарри Поттера заметит слишком много народа, и правда неизбежно выплывет наружу.

Для самого младшего Малфоя все началось летним днем, когда освобожденный из Азкабана Люциус, как он тогда думал – ценой немалых взяток, вызвал сына на серьезный разговор. Войдя в кабинет, Драко с удивлением обнаружил Нарциссу, стоявшую около кресла отца с непривычным для домашней обстановки выражением торжественной серьезности на лице. Выражение лица Люциуса мало в чем ей уступало.

- Ты звал, отец?

- Да, сын. Мы должны кое-что с тобой обсудить, если ты уже хорошо себя чувствуешь.

- Все хорошо, - ответил он, садясь в предложенное кресло и на мгновение униженно склонив голову при упоминании об «инциденте».

- Ты в курсе событий, которые произошли недавно, и что за ними последовало. Что ты об этом думаешь?

- Поттер, как всегда, выкрутился и восстановил себя в качестве героя, несмотря на все инсинуации Министерства, не таких уж далеких от истины, на мой взгляд, относительно его умственного и психологического здоровья.

- А что насчет Темного Лорда? – усмехнувшись, продолжил Малфой-старший.

Драко осторожно взглянул на отца.

- Правду, сын, - велел, верно интерпретировав опасливый взгляд, Люциус.

- Для величайшего темного мага столетия, - сказал он, после ободряющего кивка Нарциссы, - Лорд подозрительно долго не может избавиться от одного мальчишки.

Отец удовлетворенно кивнул, тем самым позволив ему расслабить плечи.

- Драко, ты действительно хочешь его смерти? - спокойно спросила Нарцисса.

- Да!

- Почему? - поинтересовался отец.

- Он невыносимый, раздражающий шрамоголовый идиот, - распалялся Драко. - Разве этого мало?

- Милый, а если опустить детскую обиду? – мягко вставила Нарцисса. На нее обратились две пары одинаковых глаз, но с разными выражениями: непонимающих – мужа, и укоряющих – сына, который когда-то в далеком детстве поделился с ней своей самой большой обидой, о чем она, будучи хорошей матерью, так и не забыла.

- Он превратил меня в слизняка! По-твоему, это малая причина для ненависти?

- Сын, вопрос стоит несколько иначе, - странная интонация заставила Драко моментально остыть и серьезно посмотреть на отца, - что в тебе сильнее, Драко: ненависть к Поттеру или стремление служить Лорду?

- Что ты подразумеваешь, отец?

Малфой-старший горестно вздохнул и потёр лоб пальцами. Столь явный жест усталости со стороны всегда собранного и беспристрастного отца заставил Драко внутренне содрогнуться, а Нарциссу - переместить руку со спинки кресла на плечо Люциуса.

- Ты думал, как я смог избежать Азкабана?

- Деньги? – предположил он.

- Не в этот раз. Не при столь явных уликах и поимке с поличным, - снова хмыкнул отец.

- Все этот чертов Поттер! – вскипел Драко.

- Ты отвлекаешься, - легкий упрек опять остудил его пыл. – Но я спрошу тебя прямо, сын: ты хочешь получить метку?

- Нет, - тихо после долгой паузы ответил он, опустив глаза. И тут же поднял снова, услышав два явных вздоха облегчения, и увидел слабые улыбки на лицах родителей. – Отец, мы сменили сторону? – озарило его.

- Да, сын. Метка тебе больше не грозит.

Драко откинулся в кресле со счастливой улыбкой, которая моментально погасла, когда Нарцисса, проходя мимо, поцеловала его в макушку и, устраиваясь в соседнем кресле, лукаво заметила:

- Чего не скажешь о сотрудничестве с Гарри.

- Что?

- Для сближения с ним существует слишком много причин. Основная из которых, как ты правильно заметил, одержимость Лорда Поттером, ради которой он пожертвует любым из своих последователей.

- Слуг, дорогой. Давно пора научиться называть вещи своими настоящими именами.

- Да, слуг, - поправился Люциус, - теперь - слуг, хотя раньше, во всяком случае, для Ближнего Круга было иначе. Только Малфои, - в его голосе появилась ярость, которую младший Малфой понимал и принимал всем сердцем и чистокровной гордостью, - никому не служат, кроме своей семьи.

- Лучше быть союзниками, чем слугами, - философски заметил Драко и чуть слышно пробормотал под нос: - врагом, чем прихлебателем, – и в полный голос: - Как теперь обстоят наши дела?

- Надо очистить наше имя, завоевать необходимые связи и престиж в стане Дамблдора - твой крестный составил мне протекцию, - отец изучающее посмотрел на сына.

- Я знаю, что он шпион.

Люциус удовлетворенно кивнул.

- Какова твоя роль?

- Предоставление некоторой информации, привлечение новых союзников из числа чистокровных семей.

- Из-за чего многие из них будут обязаны Малфоям, - озвучил Драко непроизнесенное.

Люциус улыбнулся:

- Я хорошо тебя обучил. Надеюсь, мне не стоит упоминать о терпимости к Поттеру?

- Нет, я все понял, - печально вздохнул Драко, смиряясь с мировой несправедливостью.

В тот и последующие дни было еще много разговоров, обсуждений, планов и стратегий, плетения многоуровневых интриг, а спустя неделю Люциус Малфой ворвался в Поместье мрачнее тучи, и шторм не заставил себя долго ждать.

- О чем я думал? – донеслось до Драко, когда он спускался в гостиную, услышав, как впервые со времен основания фамильного гнезда кто-то со всей силы захлопнул тяжелую, облицованную металлом, дубовую парадную дверь, породив тем самым многократное эхо. – И Снейп тоже хорош! «Мальчишку защищают как величайшую драгоценность магического мира, – передразнил Люциус. - У Дамблдора все под контролем... Все пройдет согласно плану». Проклятье, чего стоит все это собрание клоунов, если не смогли уследить за ребенком! Я опять ошибся, Нарци, я снова поставил семью под удар!

- Что случилось, дорогой? – мягко спросила жена, успокаивающим жестом поглаживая его руку.

- Гарри Поттер пропал, - устало сообщил он. - Просто испарился. Они уже больше недели всеми доступными средствами его ищут.

- И? – спросил Драко.

- Никаких следов. Опросили всех его друзей, но никаких зацепок.

Героя искали весь остаток лета, но «Последнюю Надежду Магического Мира» так и не обнаружили. Драко успел привыкнуть к угрюмому виду отца и недовольному больше обычного Снейпу, возвращавшихся то после собраний Ордена Феникса, то от Темного Лорда или из очередных поисковых рейдов. Привык к озабоченности в глазах матери и ее отчаянной нежности, которую она начала открыто проявлять в отношении мужа, сына и лучшего друга. Привык ко все усиливающимся среди посвященных слухам, что Гарри Поттера больше нет в живых, и это несмотря на достоверные сведения о непричастности Волдеморта. А сам практически смирился с тем, что ему все же придется стать Пожирателем и убийцей, как бы это ни претило его утонченной натуре.

**Глава 2**

Кажется, он заметил его одним из первых.

Драко стоял в окружении своей свиты и вполуха слушал, что ему в два голоса вещают Блейз и Теодор, которым в качестве фона поддакивала задумчивая Пэнси. Его взгляд лениво скользил по толпе, мимоходом отмечая очередного студента, преодолевшего барьер, скользнул дальше… и в шоке вернулся обратно. Драко поймал себя на том, что стоит с приоткрытым ртом, и быстро прикрыл его, решая дилемму: он или не он. Молодой парень, привлекший его пристальное внимание, рассеянно толкал перед собой тележку с багажом. Груда вещей, увенчанная пустой клеткой, скрывала его практически целиком. Он щурился от яркого света, подставляя лицо солнцу, а по чуть припухшим губам скользила мечтательная улыбка.

Блейз заинтересованно проследил за напряженным взглядом Драко, охнул и толкнул локтем Теодора.

- Охренеть! Это Поттер? – спросил последний.

- Драко, а он разве не того?..

- Заткнись, Забини, предполагается, что никто об этом не знает, - не отводя взгляда от парня, огрызнулся Малфой.

- Не, это не Поттер, - изрек Крэбб, - у него очков нету.

Не сдержавшись, Драко закатил глаза и уничижительным взглядом уставился на него.

- И?

- Ну… - растерялся тот.

- Мы слышали, - пришел на выручку другу Гойл, - как Помфри со Снейпом говорили, что глаза у него вроде как не больные, а потому исправить зрение ему не могут.

- Когда это вы слышали? – заинтересовалась Панси.

- Давно, - пробасил Крэбб, - еще на Тремудром Турнире. Он тогда в госпиталь загремел и очки сломал.

- И Помфри решила, чтоб бедняжке больше не пришлось об осколки резаться, Снейпа припахать? Типично, - фыркнул Драко.

- Да нет же, Драко, - доверительным шепотом продолжил Крэбб, - Поттер сам попросил, сказал, что на… кладбище с… Лордом…

- Кончай мямлить, - раздраженно бросил Драко, разрываясь между желанием вернуться к объекту изучения и любопытством.

- Он их потерял, - зачастил Гойл, - и потом еле нашел, а без них никак, вот и хотел, наверное, избавиться от слабого места.

- И вы ничего не рассказали, придурки? – вскипел Малфой. – Весь Слизерин пытался вынюхать, что за исследования по приказу Дамблдора декан вел полгода, а вы…

Гневную тираду прервал полузадушенный восхищенно-изумленный вскрик. Драко повернул голову и увидел часто моргавшую, как при нервном тике, Милисенту Булстроуд и закусившую ладонь Дафну Гринграсс. Тут же сбоку раздался одобрительный долгий свист остальных слизеринцев. Каким-то шестым чувством распознав виновника столь бурной реакции у традиционно самого сдержанного факультета, он нашел глазами предполагаемого Гарри Поттера и потрясенно замер, глядя на представшего в полный рост незнакомца. Тот, видимо, замечтавшись, столкнулся тележками со служителем вокзала, доставляющим многочисленные сундуки в багажное отделение и теперь под аккомпанемент постоянных: «Извините, сэр», «Мне действительно очень жаль», «Надеюсь, ничего не повредилось» («Определенно, Поттер», - решил для себя Драко) помогал тому все собрать, легко закидывая внушительные сундуки на тележки без применения магии. Его движения с каждой секундой все больше привлекали внимание, одновременно позволяя всем и каждому насладиться игрой мускулов, покрытых темно-золотистым загаром рук, видом широких плеч и сильной спины, узкими бедрами в плотно обтягивающих джинсах, стройными ногами и звериной, изящной, но чуть небрежной грацией. («А может, и не Поттер, - констатировал он, - куда ему до этого вечного задохлика?»).

С веселым интересом Малфой скосил глаза на Грейнджер и увидел, как та, мельком посмотрев на парня, на спину которого с явным интересом пялился почти весь перрон, снова повернулась с успокоительными речами к рыжим.

Наконец, последний сундук был пристроен ловкими руками на прежнее место, и последнее: «Я, правда, очень сожалею, сэр», - произнесено. Драко, сам того не замечая и следуя примеру большинства присутствующих, задержал дыхание, ожидая, что незнакомец сейчас повернется. Первое, бросившееся в глаза - изумрудное пламя и белозубая улыбка. Потом – слишком идеальное тело, бесстыдно выставленное напоказ маггловской одеждой. Та была дорогой даже на взгляд непрофессионала: туфли из мягкой кожи спортивного стиля; черные джинсы с заниженной талией; дорогой ремень из драконьей кожи с серебряной пряжкой; короткая болотного цвета футболка, облегавшая мускулистую грудь и живот настолько плотно, что давала возможность пересчитать кубики пресса. В ямке у основания шеи удобно располагался каплевидный кристалл на кожаном ремешке. Юноша был уверен в себе и скорее безмятежен, чем спокоен, а от его фигуры так и веяло сдержанной силой и… сексом. Прищурившись, Драко всмотрелся внимательнее в его лицо, отметил новую ниточку шрама, пересекавшую вздернутую бровь, но главное - волосы, выглядевшие не как привычное воронье гнездо, а словно их обладатель только что долго и основательно прощался с кем-то за барьером.

- Гарри… - глухой возглас с солидной долей неверия, оторвал Драко от любования.

Лицо Поттера моментально осветила неподдельная, искренняя улыбка, не оставлявшая ни малейшего сомнения в том, насколько он в действительности скучал по друзьям и рад снова их видеть. Накинув на плечи кожаный пиджак, Гарри плавной, ленивой походкой направился к Уизли.

- Привет, солнышко, - сказал он, обнимая Гермиону за талию и целуя в шею. – Как ты?

- Как я? – воскликнула заметно покрасневшая девушка.

- Где ты пропадал, друг? – Рон стиснул его плечи.

Слизеринцы с презрением наблюдали, как со всех сторон к Золотому Трио спешили члены АД, наполняя воздух почти физически ощутимым счастьем. Они обнимались, похлопывали Поттера по плечам, шумно приветствовали и задавали множество вопросов. Еще секунду Драко Малфой с миной надменного превосходства смотрел на это столпотворение, а затем направился в вагон. Его свита проследовала следом. Проходя мимо, ему удалось уловить ответ Золотого мальчика на настойчивые расспросы, где он пропадал столько времени.

- Тише вы, - сказал он, улыбнувшись, - раз уж это держали в тайне, не стоит трубить на весь свет.

- А все же? – подозрительно прищурившись, настаивала Гермиона.

- Скажем, я отправился в путешествие, - Гарри застенчиво улыбнулся, а потом с невыразимым бесстыдством подмигнул ей и весело рассмеялся. Секунду спустя к нему присоединились все остальные, только в их смехе, кроме веселья, сквозило явное облегчение, что их лидер снова с ними.

«Стадо», - раздраженно подумал Малфой.

- Итак, Поттер снова с нами.

- Но, Дафна, ты его видела? – Пэнси восхищенно закатила глаза. - Какое тело!

- Я могу рассчитывать, что ты, наконец, соизволишь оставить меня в покое? – изогнув бровь, поинтересовался Малфой. Это были его первые слова после того, как он наложил на купе заглушающее заклятье и устроился у окна.

- О, ты меня ревнуешь? – насмешливо поинтересовалась она. – Не волнуйся, я буду следовать воле родителей и добрачному соглашению.

- И почему я думал, что мне должно хоть раз в жизни повезти? – риторически вопросил он.

- Можно подумать, я не знаю, как твоя изнеженная душа млеет от всяческого внимания, - хмыкнула Пэнси.

- Но не от твоей постоянной опеки!

- Боюсь, Драко, нам удача в этой жизни больше не светит, - сказал Теодор. – Банально кончилась, когда мы сумели избежать инициации.

- Еще не избежали.

- Не будь пессимистом, Драко, Поттер вернулся, теперь все будет в ажуре.

- С чего такая уверенность, Блейз?

- С того, милый Драко, что некоторым везет на постоянной основе. И, заметь, всегда очень по-крупному. Эх, жаль я не Поттер.

- Это ты сейчас об удаче или о теле? – вклинился Грегори.

- А такое тело, как у него, разве не удача! – рассмеялась Милисент.

- На него весь Хогвартс вешаться теперь будет, - сказал Винсент с плохо скрытой завистью.

- О да, - улыбнулась Дафна. – Сто процентов, нашего Драко потеснят на пьедестале секс-божества.

- Да невинный гриффиндорец знать не будет, что с таким природным богатством делать, - сказал Теодор. – Какое добро даром пропадает!

- Ой, не скажи, - мурлыкнула Пэнси, обменявшись понимающими ухмылками с девушками.

- Правда, один положительный момент все же есть, - буркнул Малфой, неодобрительно посмотрев сокурсников. – Снейп разбогатеет на зелье, исправляющем зрение. Ладно, - сказал он, вставая, - надо отцу сову отправить. Ему не нравится быть вне последних новостей.

Подходя к открытой площадке в конце поезда, Драко услышал сладкое воркование и приостановился.

- Ну, и где ты пропадала, проказница? - невнятный шум. - Не подлизывайся... Ты у меня просто красавица, - снова шум. – Ладно, ласкайся, если так хочешь.

Голос был незнакомый, чуть низкий и хрипловатый. Заинтригованный, Малфой открыл дверь и остановился, увидев Гарри Поттера, сидевшего на перилах с белоснежной полярной совой на плече. С минуту они смотрели друг на друга, пока Поттер, криво усмехнувшись, не поинтересовался:

- Ты так постоять пришел или по делу? – протянув руку, он погладил ласкающуюся сову за ушами, и та довольно заухала.

При этом край футболки задрался, и взгляд Драко приковало блеснувшее в пупке колечко. Мысленно пнув себя и рассерженно фыркнув, он прошел внутрь и вызвал своего филина. Прицепив к его лапке письмо, он задумчиво наблюдал за полетом птицы, пока та не превратилась в крошечную точку. Он понимал, что должен поговорить с Поттером, но не представлял, как это сделать, если привычный рефлекс требует сразу ему надерзить.

- Уже скучаешь по дому, Малфой?

Буквально прикусив язык, Малфой сдержал едкий комментарий о том, что может знать об этом бездомная сиротка, которому никто и никогда не был рад. Драко обернулся и увидел, как Поттер с удовольствием затягивается тонкой коричневой сигаретой.

- Курение вредит героическому здоровью, - ехидно сказал он.

- А, точно, ты же теперь принимаешь искреннее участие в моем благополучии, - фыркнул Поттер и добавил в ответ на его недоверчивый взгляд: – Меня уже ввели в курс последних событий.

- Ты против?

- С какой стати? Это был только вопрос времени, когда твой папаша, наконец, просечет, что вам выгоднее. Дай угадаю… Он испугался, что после министерской заварушки даже с помощью всех своих денег не избежит Азкабана, поскольку явно покушался на жизнь «Последней Надежды Магического Мира», - последние слова он подчеркнул характерным маггловским жестом кавычек и приторным, напевным пафосом в голосе, - и оставил много свидетелей? А Снейп вовремя подсуетился, пристроив вас к Дамблдору. Я прав?

- И? – сдерживая гнев, выплюнул Малфой.

- И ничего, - он передернул плечами. - Это ничего не меняет.

- Кстати, - пытаясь успокоиться, Малфой перевел тему, - надо будет поздравить Снейпа по приезде.

- Что, заключили пари – вернусь я или нет? – прищурился Поттер. – Ай-ай-ай, Малфой, «любимого» врага стоит знать лучше. Естественно, я вернулся, куда бы я делся? - закончил он, посерьезнев.

- Я про зелье.

- Что, старая летучая мышь, тихорясь летом в подземельях, свершила новый прорыв в науке и технике - в самой наитончайшей из областей магии? Неужто придумал зелье с удобоваримым вкусом? – всплеснул он руками в притворном восхищении.

- Твои глаза, - уточнил Драко, окончательно сбитый с толку новой манерой поведения Поттера.

- Малфой, - торжественно заявил тот, - с сожалением вынужден сообщить, что в данном вопросе твоего обожаемого крестного обошли.

- Кто? – не сдержал интереса Драко.

- Самые обыкновенные магглы, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Я вставил контактные линзы, - он поднял ногу на перила и согнул ее в колене, на которое моментально перелетела сова, требовательно ухнув и клюнув карман. – Обжора, - мгновенно смягчился его голос, - ты же только с охоты, - сова продолжала настойчиво ухать. – Хорошо, уговорила, - он вытащил из кармана складной нож и охотничью колбаску, источавшую сильный копченый аромат. – Учти, Хедвиг, я из Хогвартса вряд ли выберусь до конца года, - Поттер нарезал аккуратные кружочки и скармливал сове, - и хотя я захватил для тебя запас, он далеко не безграничен.

- Я уже завидую амбре вашей спальни, - привычно съязвил Малфой.

- Не переживай, Малфой, они под заклинанием консервации, - спокойно отозвался Поттер.

- Проклятые магглы не могут придумать ничего путного, - сморщив нос, сказал Драко.

- Не стоит так сильно расстраиваться за крестного, - хмыкнув, пожурил Гарри и, снова смягчившись, обратился к наевшейся сове:

- Поедешь со мной в купе или с остальными совами?

Хедвиг мягко ущипнула его в щеку и легко вспорхнула.

- Не пропадай надолго, красавица, - Поттер закинул в рот кусок колбасы и вернулся к разговору с Малфоем. – А мне нравится. У магглов вообще много разнообразной еды, которая совершенно не полезная, но дико вкусная. Хочешь попробовать?

Драко успел перехватить себя на середине согласного кивка и высокомерно задрал подбородок, когда наткнулся на лукавую улыбку своего визави, подметившего его первый порыв.

- А ты изменился, - и, пытаясь замять прозвучавшее искреннее изумление, быстро и язвительно добавил: - неужели сумел последним из всех избавиться от обременительной добродетели?

- Не без этого, - усмехнулся Гарри.

- И кого же мы должны благодарить за то, что больше не будем иметь чести лицезреть Героя в поношенном, мешковатом тряпье? – спросил он, манерно растягивая слова, маскируя нетерпеливое любопытство. - Честное слово, я думал, это безнадежное дело - заставить тебя выглядеть как человек, а не бродяга.

- Да вот, нашлись добрые люди, просветили, - хмыкнул Гарри, - и не только в этом вопросе.

- Магглы? – подозрительно прищурился Драко.

- С чего ты взял? – удивился Поттер. – И вообще, спасибо, конечно, за беспокойство, но тебе не кажется, что ты слишком усердствуешь?

- Нет, - отрезал Малфой, - и я знаю, что ни один маг не сделал бы себе подобного, - он яростно указал на живот брюнета. – Дикость. Эти магглы совсем тронутые, и ты, как я вижу, наконец, догнал их на этом пути, - он скривился. – Мои поздравления.

- Дьявол, забыл все это снять, - Гарри заправил футболку, скрывая загорелую полоску кожи и блестящее колечко. – Хорошо, Гермиона не заметила, а то занудствовала бы целый час на тему санитарии и личной гигиены.

- Все? Это не единственная модернизация?

- Модификация, Малфой. Это называется модификация тела. И нет, не единственная, но не переживай, я не сделал ничего непоправимого, хотя мне и предлагали.

- Например? – заинтересовался Драко.

- Например, я не разрезал язык.

- Как? Зачем? – в шоке распахнул он глаза.

- Малфой, ты такой непросвещенный и любопытный, - засмеялся Поттер. - Это что-то! Ладно-ладно, отвечу, - хмыкнул он на обращенный к нему убийственный взгляд. – На вопрос «как», - он высунул язык и, продемонстрировав металлический шарик, указал на линию в середине, - разрезают по ней. Зачем? Для дополнительного удовольствия при поцелуях, поскольку обе половинки могут двигаться независимо. Однако, раз уж так случилось, что я и так уже змееуст, то я подумал и решил, что в еще большем сходстве со змеей не нуждаюсь.

- Это же больно! – сглотнув, воскликнул Драко.

- Куда меньше Круциатуса. Хотя, если честно, я далеко не в восторге, что придется все это снимать, а потом снова прокалывать.

- Почему?

- Такие вещи хороши для сексуальных игр, а не для войны, - устало пояснил Поттер. – Не хочу предоставлять дополнительные возможности для пыток.

- Что ты можешь знать о пытках? – с превосходством заявил Малфой.

- Побольше некоторых, - не глядя на него, парировал тот. – Прошел полный ускоренный курс практических лекций под руководством «дражайшего» Волди с наглядными иллюстрациями в исполнении твоего папаши с сотоварищами.

- Врешь! - сжимая кулаки, воскликнул Драко. - Мой отец никогда никого не пытал.

- Ты еще скажи - не убивал и не насиловал, - зло хмыкнул Гарри. - Кого из нас ты пытаешься обмануть? – приподняв бровь, вопросил он.

- Ложь!

- А мне плевать, веришь ты или нет. Благодаря этому чертову украшению, - он ожесточенно ткнул пальцем шрам, - я знаю правду. Если ее хочешь узнать ты, спроси Люциуса и посмотри, скажет ли он тебе правду, Малфой.

- Ненавижу! – гневно выплюнул слизеринец, распахивая дверь, чтобы избежать позорной драки.

- Взаимно, - ответил Гарри, откидывая голову на опору перил и прикрывая глаза.

«Идиот, самовлюбленный придурок, шрамоголовый! Ненавижу!» - думал Малфой, стремительно возвращаясь в свое купе, расталкивая попадавшихся на пути студентов, но не обращая на них ни малейшего внимания.

«Терпеть не могу ни его самого, ни вечно окружающих прихвостней Золотого Мальчика, желающих примазаться к его славе! Один Уизел чего стоит! Посредственность даже по стандартам своей презренной семейки. Или «мисс Всезнайка». Не будь Поттера, чахла бы где-нибудь в пыльном углу со всеми своими книжками. А так ходит при нем карманной библиотекой, ходячим справочником на все случаи жизни. Или этот жалкий Лонгботтом! Даже тайное общество свое дурацкое придумали, чтобы навесить на него свои проблемы. И, конечно, этот придурок с радостью взвалил их на себя, словно мало ему было собственных! Но не-е-ет, это же святой Поттер, олицетворение своего проклятого факультета – храбрость при полном отсутствии мозгов!». Как же его всё в нем раздражало: чрезмерная наивность, честность, открытость, манера общения, умение легко сходиться с людьми, талант ловца, храбрость, каждый жест и взгляд. И огромные магические способности, которые этот придурок даже не осознавал, но ощущал любой, даже младенец, выросший в волшебном мире. Раздражало все, чего у самого Драко никогда не было, и хотя мама часто повторяла, что он просто завидует, это не мешало ему в глубине души считать Поттера равным и уважать. Уважать как достойного врага.

Неожиданно в сознании всплыли моменты их последней почти удавшейся беседы: глаза с веселыми смешинками, которые, обращаясь к нему, превращаются в искрящийся изумрудный лед, иррациональная зависть к неизвестным магглам и, что еще хуже, к полярной сове, а также странное желание почувствовать: каково это, когда о тебе беспокоится и заботится Поттер.

Неохотно, но Драко был вынужден признаться хотя бы самому себе, что он просто ненавидит, когда у других есть привилегии, недоступные ему. Черт побери, но в этом был виноват только проклятый Поттер, и именно за это Малфой его так страстно НЕНАВИДИТ.

**Глава 3**

Праздничный ужин в Большом Зале подходил к концу. А у профессора Снейпа уже начиналась мигрень из-за этого невыносимого шума, зачинщиками которого, как всегда, стал любимый директором Гриффиндор. Нет, ну почему нельзя вести себя прилично, как его Слизерин? Почему обязательно надо во все стороны от себя испускать эти несносные флюиды радости и счастья? Он задыхался в атмосфере ликования, но не смел сбежать в лабораторию к булькающим зельям из-под бдительного ока Дамблдора, и ему оставалось только мечтать о тишине и спокойствии подземелий.

Очередной взрыв смеха стал продолжением пытки. Да сколько же можно? Неужели никак не нарадуются возвращению своего любимого Поттера? Еще вопрос - откуда весь факультет в курсе строжайшего секрета о его летнем отсутствии. «Большая деревня, где слухами земля полнится», - презрительно подумал он. И только последователи Годрика способны создать такую давку за своим столом. Куда лезут эти идиоты хаффлпаффцы? И Рэйвенкло тоже хорош. И кто решил, что это факультет умных? Любому же ясно: три факультета не могут расположиться за столом, предназначенным для одного. Они же на головах друг у друга стоят и кричат, кричат, перебивая собеседников, все одновременно! Значит, и эти в курсе временного исчезновения знаменитости всея магического мира. Потрясающе, директор! Чтоб они у вас все полопались к дьяволу! Чем меньше бездарностей в школе, тем лучше. По крайней мере, для него и любого разумного человека, но только не для этого старого маразматика. Вон сидит лыбится, глаза за очками сверкают, радуется, видите ли, что реализуется его идея дружбы Домов. Интересно, он отдает себе отчет, что это только благодаря Золотому Мальчику? Или все заслуги, как обычно, себе приписывает? Нет, конечно, никто не спорит, что именно Гриффиндор рождает на свет харизматичных лидеров, но, может быть, стоит им ввести курс манер, приличествующих в обществе? Хотя этим плебеям ничего аристократичного в голову вбить невозможно: не зря же никто из этих бестолочей не способен воспринять такую тонкую науку, как зельеделие.

Мерлин великий, на это бурление уже сил нет смотреть! Когда их уже перекосит всех от этих счастливых улыбок? Когда у них кончится воздух для смеха? Одна надежда, что Темный Лорд, смилостивится и призовет его из этого АДА! Снейп был даже согласен получить пару Круцио, лишь бы только больше не лицезреть эту сцену счастливого воссоединения. Вот только не дождешься от него милости, держи карман шире. Единственная отрада – смотреть на стол Слизерина, где сплошь царят надменность и презрение. За одно только выражение лица Драко не жалко выложить сотню галлеонов. Мерлин, как же он счастлив, что тупица Поттер счел Слизерин недостойным его героической персоны. Естественно, за проявленное пренебрежение к любимому факультету он ненавидит паршивца еще сильнее, но, Мерлин и Моргана, во что тот был бы способен превратить лучший Дом этой богами забытой школы. Когда в процессе уроков окклюменции Снейп выяснил, что основной причиной его отказа от Слизерина оказался «приятный» характер крестника, он был готов расцеловать Драко, к счастью, вовремя опомнился и ограничился тем, что подарил набор самых редких и дорогостоящих ингредиентов. Правда, он от всей души надеялся, что никто и никогда не узнает о новой форме, которую стал принимать его боггарт. Снейп и сам не подозревал о ней, пока в ходе его экспериментов для создания зелья улучшения зрения (опять же для этого тупицы) не забрел в заброшенную часть замка за пыльцой пылевых докси и наткнулся на гнездо боггартов. Он до сих пор иногда с криком просыпался от кошмара, в котором на него надвигались десятки Поттеров в слизеринских мантиях со значками старост.

- Северус, мальчик мой, - вырвал его из неприятных размышлений голос директора.

Снейп привычно скривился на это обращение и повернулся к нему лицом.

- Да?

- Ужин скоро закончится, пожалуйста, проводи Гарри до моего кабинета. Я найду Минерву и буду ждать вас там.

Профессор снова скривился, однако покорно кивнул.

- Вот и славно, - хлопнув в ладоши, директор удалился.

«И тебя ненавижу, манипулятор маразматичный», - подумал Снейп и горестно вздохнул, направляясь к очагу разгула, в народе именуемого столом факультета Гриффиндор. Со злостью отметив, что его приближения в эйфории праздника никто не заметил, профессор ястребом навис над кучкой сбившихся вокруг Поттера однокурсников. Несколько голов обернулось в его сторону, и страх, проявившийся в их глазах, бальзамом пролился на сердце зельевара. Мелкая Уизли, сидевшая чуть ли не на коленях Поттера, пихнула того в бок, и Снейп изумленно моргнул, увидев, как, словно по щелчку, веселые глаза обернувшегося к нему Мальчика-Которого-Никак-Никто-Не-Может-Прибить-На-Наше-Счастье, заволокла пелена холодности.

- Я вас слушаю, сэр, - спокойно заявил тот.

- Директор немедленно желает видеть вас в своем кабинете, - искусно скрывая удивление, сказал Снейп. – Извольте следовать за мной. Один, - прошипел он подскочившим Рону и Гермионе.

- Увидимся позже, ребята, - и, повысив голос, чтобы слышал весь стол:

- Я очень рад был всех вас видеть.

- Гарри, ты, видимо, на казнь отправляешься, раз так прощаешься, - хохотнул Шеймус.

Поттер пожал плечами и безропотно отправился за Снейпом.

Войдя в кабинет, Гарри увидел строгую МакГонагалл, привычно непонятно чем довольного Дамблдора и, устроившись в кресле у стола, смущенно им улыбнулся. Птенец Феникса, издав радостную трель, чуть не упал с жердочки, спеша лично поприветствовать гостя, но был вовремя подхвачен и водворен на место Гарри, который, погладив едва оперившуюся головку, снова уселся в кресло.

- Мой мальчик, - без приветствия начал директор, - надеюсь, ты понимаешь, как сильно заставил нас волноваться?

- Мне очень жаль, сэр, - Гарри виновато опустил глаза.

- И вы, мистер Поттер, считаете, что этого достаточно? – сурово воскликнула МакГонагалл. – Вы можете себе представить, сколько сил и времени Орден Феникса потратил на ваши поиски?

- Минерва, вы великодушно забываете о средствах, - едко вставил Снейп.

- Представляете, - не обращая на него внимания, продолжила она, - сколько нападений и планов Вы-Знаете-Кого увенчались успехом, поскольку авроры и члены ордена обыскивали страну в поисках вас?

- Вам не стоило этого делать, - тихо проговорил Гарри, не поднимая головы, - я собирался вернуться, о чем и сообщил заранее, послав директору письмо. Вы зря обо мне беспокоились.

- А если бы Вы-Знаете-Кто нашел вас и убил? – гневно вскрикнула она.

- Он знает, что меня не было? – испуганно вскинул он на нее глаза.

- Нет, - стушевалась она, и директор перехватил инициативу:

- Я не думаю, что нам надо так наседать на Гарри, - мягко начал он, - я только надеюсь, что ты нам расскажешь о причинах, по которым поступил так безответственно.

- Я и правда сожалею, сэр, - поднял Гарри на Дамблдора взгляд раненого щенка.

- И я тебе верю, но все же объяснись, - настаивал тот.

- Вы же знаете, - Гарри отвел взгляд в сторону, - в каком состоянии я был после… - он всхлипнул, мужественно сглотнул и твердо посмотрел на директора, - гибели Сириуса. Я не мог перестать винить себя и до сих пор не могу, - парень стиснул кулаки, а смягчившаяся Минерва легко сжала его плечо в молчаливой поддержке. – Я все глубже погружался в депрессию, а тут еще скандал с родственниками, - он хмыкнул, - Грюм, кажется, немного переборщил с угрозами и, просто - понимаете, директор - мне надо было побыть подальше… от всего этого… хотя бы на время, - он снова отвел взгляд.

- Мерлин, как это характерно для Поттеров: думать только об удовлетворении собственных желаний.

- Не надо, Северус, - мягко прервал возможный конфликт Дамблдор, увидев, как мгновенно обернулся к зельевару мальчик с пылающими ненавистью глазами. Но пропустил тонкую улыбку Снейпа, которому такое поведение Поттера было привычнее маски безразличия, продемонстрированной ему в Большом Зале. – Я все понимаю, мальчик мой, но, видишь ли, я не получал от тебя никакого письма…

- О, мне…

- Это уже не важно, Гарри. Ты снова с нами, в безопасности, и от твоего поступка, к счастью, в этот раз никто не пострадал, - Гарри снова пристыжено склонил голову под пристальным взглядом директора. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что, компенсируя хлопоты, вызванные твоим необдуманным поведением, мы вправе рассчитывать, по крайней мере, на твои ответы.

- Да, сэр, - не поднимая головы, пробормотал тот.

- Хорошо, - директор удобнее откинулся в кресле. – Сколько времени ты пробыл у родственников?

- Разве вы не знаете? – удивлено спросил Гарри, нерешительно взглянув на Дамблдора.

- Отвечайте, Поттер! – рявкнул Снейп.

- Пару недель, - поморщившись, ответил он. Взрослые быстро переглянулись над его головой.

- Как ты смог незаметно покинуть дом?

- Дождался дежурства Мундугуса, скрыл вещи мантией-невидимкой и вышел прогуляться.

- Родственники выпускали тебя из дома? – удивленно переспросил директор.

- Да, работать в саду и в магазины, - ответил ему Гарри, сопроводив слова недоумевающим взглядом, под которым Дамблдор словно бы подобрался и задал следующий вопрос:

- Как ты узнал график смен дежурств?

- Я его и не знал, просто каждый третий день хлопки аппараций были чаще.

- И как же, мистер Поттер, вы догадались, кто именно дежурил в тот день? – поинтересовалась Минерва.

- Ну, понимаете… - Гарри в затруднении потёр шею.

- Говори, мой мальчик, - подбодрил его Дамблдор.

- По опыту прошлых лет я знал, что он постоянно отлучается для заключения сделок, - выпалил Гарри и смутился.

Директор Дамблдор понимающе улыбнулся, зная, каково гриффиндорцу выдать кого-то, пусть даже и лично ему. Губы Минервы МакГонагалл сжались в тонкую полоску, лицо замкнулось.

- Вы все-таки идиот, Поттер, Мундугус мог быть на смене не один, - язвительно сказал Снейп.

- Не мог, - упрямо мотнул головой тот. – Он бы никого не стал вводить в курс своих сомнительных сделок. И потом, в распоряжении Ордена Феникса не так много бесхозных мантий-невидимок, чтобы снабжать толпы на мою охрану.

- А вы бы, конечно, предпочли, чтобы все ресурсы и кадры были брошены на защиту вашей драгоценной персоны, - бросил Снейп, неприятно задетый вполне логичными рассуждениями и аналитическими выкладками юноши.

- Нет, профессор, я считаю, что у Ордена есть куда более важные дела, чем моя защита, - в тон ему заявил Гарри. – Тем более что я доказал свою способность самостоятельно о ней позаботиться, - с вызовом закончил он.

- Вот, кстати, расскажи нам, где ты скрывался все это время, причем так хорошо, что я тебя не смог обнаружить даже с помощью магии? – с ноткой обескураженности в голосе спросил директор.

- Далеко отсюда, сэр. В маггловском мире.

- Где именно, Гарри?

- Директор Дамблдор, сэр, при всем уважении, я бы хотел сохранить это в тайне.

- Почему?

- Там есть люди, которым, если станет известно, что они, хоть и недолгое время, но общались со мной и помогли мне вернуть себе силы, дабы исполнить свое предназначение, будет угрожать опасность, а они не смогут защитить себя.

- Ты прав, Гарри. Это очень благородно с твоей стороны, ведь, судя по твоему изменившемуся внешнему виду, - хитро улыбнулся Дамблдор, - мы говорим о некой особе.

- Альбус! – возмутилась Минерва.

Гарри смущенно заерзал на стуле, а секунду спустя пружиной вскочил на ноги и направил палочку на Снейпа.

- Не смейте! – закричал он; мелкие предметы взмыли в воздух. - Слышите, никогда больше не смейте лезть в мой разум! – Снейп удивленно стрельнул глазами на Дамблдора и уловил едва заметный кивок. – Если чему и научили меня ваши так называемые уроки - это распознавать, когда вы лезете в мое сознание своими грязными лапами! Последнее предупреждение: попробуете еще раз, и мне будет плевать, что вы преподаватель! Вам ясно? – рявкнул юноша.

- Гарри, я уверен, профессор Снейп не хотел ничего плохого, - с плохо скрытым удовлетворением сказал директор.

- Кроме как найти побольше поводов для унижений, - выплюнул тот, не сводя с зельевара горящих яростью глаз.

- Профессор Снейп, я не ожидала от вас столь недостойного поведения, - укоряюще заметила декан Гриффиндора, насилу усаживая сопротивляющегося подопечного на место.

- Северус, думаю, тебе лучше пойти за мистером Малфоем, пока Гарри успокоится.

- Я предупредил его заранее, - недовольно буркнул Снейп, - он ждет у горгульи.

- Тогда впусти его, а ты, Гарри, успокойся.

- Зачем тебе Малфой, Альбус? – поинтересовалась МакГонагалл, сочувственно глядя на глубоко дышащего мальчика. – Это нельзя отложить? – она с намеком кивнула на Гарри.

- Я уверен, ты сможешь держать себя в руках, мой мальчик, это нужно для дела.

- Хорошо, сэр, - юноша прикрыл веки, еще пару раз вдохнул, и предметы плавно опустились на свои места.

- А вот и мистер Малфой. Прошу вас присаживаться.

В другой ситуации Драко Малфой рассмеялся бы над комизмом ситуации: он и Поттер, сидящие рядом перед директором Хогвартса, а позади, как на страже, деканы факультетов. И самое смешное, что это происходит теперь, когда между ними негласное перемирие, в некоторой степени подтвержденное последней встречей, а не из-за одной из их далеко небезопасных проделок, которыми они развлекались в течение прошедших пяти лет.

- Думаю, вы оба устали с дороги, а потому не буду чересчур вас задерживать. Я хочу попросить вас прямо завтра, получив расписания, встретиться и определить удобное для обоих время для дополнительных занятий. Не менее четырех раз в неделю по академическому часу. Ваш отец, мистер Малфой, уже дал свое согласие.

- Занятий чем, сэр? – светским тоном поинтересовался Малфой.

- Темной магией, - легко, как нечто несущественное, проронил директор.

- Ни за что! – вскочил на ноги Поттер.

- Гарри, я считаю, что это пойдет тебе на пользу.

- Но, директор, она же темная! – заскулил Поттер. - Мне что, мало всего от этой мутированной сволочи в себе? Я не хочу быть таким, как он, я всеми силами этого избегаю, а вы сталкиваете меня прямо в бездну! – он обхватил себя руками.

- Я никогда бы тебе не навредил…

- Но вы сами говорили, что темная магия затягивает и не отпускает мага, единожды использовавшего ее.

- Гарри, я и не прошу тебя становиться темным магом, но считаю, что, учитывая, с кем тебе придется иметь дело, ты должен научиться защищаться. К тому же, думаю, что влияние темной магии переоценивают, посмотри, к примеру, на мистера Малфоя.

- Плохой пример, - буркнул он. – Хотя второй еще хуже, - на это директор не сдержал улыбки.

- О, маленький Потти боится стать темным, - сладко пропел Малфой.

- Заткнись, хорек, - он устало упал в кресло. – Ничего из того, чем я смогу возразить, не заставит вас переменить решение, сэр?

- Боюсь, что нет, Гарри.

- Тогда я согласен.

- Вы, конечно, понимаете, директор, - сказал Снейп, переглянувшись с крестником, - что темная магия имеет намного более высокий уровень травматизма?

Драко бросил на него заговорщицкий взгляд, показавший, что он тоже думал об открывающихся перспективах.

- Я не позволю намерено вредить моему студенту!

- Никто не говорит о намеренных повреждениях, Минерва, но обучение столь сложному предмету не может обойтись без травм, тем более у такого бездарного студента, как Поттер. Я хотел убедиться, что в случае неплановой ситуации моего студента не подвергнут незаслуженному наказанию, - и, не дав МакГонагалл озвучить свои возражения, продолжил: - Все присутствующие знают, что наказание за нападение с применением темной магии - исключение и, возможно, даже заключение в Азкабан. Мне нужны гарантии, что Драко по недоразумению не лишится возможности дальнейшей реализации своей блестящей карьеры.

- Думаю, это справедливо, профессор Снейп. Что если мальчикам заключить соглашение? Профессор МакГонагалл, будьте добры подготовить контракт, по которому Драко Малфой обязуется обучить мистера Поттера темной магии, и внесите также пункт о неразглашении. Такой вариант всех устраивает?

- Это не может быть хуже занятий со Снейпом, - пробормотал Гарри и проигнорировал два убийственных взгляда.

- Что ж, завтра заключите контракт и определите время занятий. Можете быть свободны.

- Сэр, я хотел попросить вас об одолжении.

- Конечно, мой мальчик. Северус, мистер Малфой, я вас больше не задерживаю.

Выходя из кабинета, Снейп думал, не показалась ли ему мимолетная жесткая улыбка на губах Поттера, когда они говорили о темной магии. Улыбка, которой могли бы позавидовать сами Малфои. Нет, определенно показалась, в конце концов, это же Гарри Поттер.

- Что ты хотел, Гарри?

- Директор Дамблдор, если возможно, я бы хотел увидеть Ремуса.

- Конечно, я попрошу его приехать на выходные. Понимаю, ты соскучился, но дела в Орд…

- Нет, то есть, да, я соскучился, только это по делу, - прервал Гарри. - Я еще в начале лета получил письмо, которое должен передать ему лично в руки. Меня очень гнетёт, что я еще этого не сделал.

- Хорошо. Минерва, где сейчас может быть Люпин?

- В новом штабе. Я позову, - и отвернулась к камину.

- Если это так трудно для тебя, Гарри, - понимающе глядя в погрустневшее лицо мальчика, сказал директор, - я могу сделать это за тебя.

- Спасибо, но нет, - покачал он головой. – Он просил об этом меня.

- Дамблдор, что случи… - Люпин встал как вкопанный и уставился на Гарри. – Объявился, - рыкнул он.

- Привет, Лунатик, - Гарри поднялся, намереваясь его обнять, но получил предупреждение:

- Не приближайся.

- Послушай, я понимаю, что ты обиделся за мое исчезновение…

- Ты и понятия не имеешь. И не зови меня так, - глаза прищурены, стойка - пригнувшись, как для прыжка.

- Как скажешь, - Гарри предусмотрительно отступил на шаг назад. – У Дурслей я получил посмертное послание от Сириуса.

Оборотень зарычал.

- Ремус, что с тобой? – вмешалась Минерва. – Скоро полнолуние? Ты странно себя ведешь…

- Не ваше дело, - огрызнулся Ремус и снова обратил взгляд на Гарри.

- Там было указание отдать это тебе, - он протянул запечатанный свиток.

Люпин резко выхватил пергамент у него из рук и нетерпеливо развернул.

i_Мой дорогой Реми,_

_Если ты это читаешь, значит, меня больше нет рядом с тобой, как и Джейми. Поверь, нам всем невероятно жаль, что мы бросили тебя одного, но мы оставили тебе нечто по-настоящему дорогое – Гарри. Я помню, как ты ждал второго ребенка нашей любимой Лили, чтобы его крестить, и знаю, как ты хотел сформировать нашу семейную связь. К сожалению, не судьба. Я очень надеюсь, Реми, что ты поймешь: все эти глупые узы и ритуалы не делают людей ближе. Мерлин, меня связывала кровь с людьми, которым, в лучшем случае, было на меня плевать. Ты, я, Джейми и Лили были семьей. Семьей, которую мы выбрали сами, которой мы были верны. Теперь это - ты и Гарри. Я знаю, что ты его любишь, знаю, что он любит тебя, и что вы оба одиноки. Только ты, в отличие от него, хотя бы представляешь себе, что такое семья. У него же были ненавидящие его Дурсли и я, который, как ни больно это признавать, не сумел дать ему то, в чем он отчаянно нуждался._

_Ты для этого подходишь лучше, наш серьезный и добрый Рем. Ты уже стал ему наставником и другом, его воспоминаниями о нас. Дело за малым. Я все еще помню, что читал о значении семьи для оборотней (хотя, Мерлин свидетель, как я ненавидел читать серьезные книги), и видел своими глазами, что это правда. Будьте семьей, Реми. Он последний из Мародеров, он твой детеныш, ты нужен ему, а он тебе. Будьте семьей и знайте, что мы трое по-прежнему вас безумно любим. _/i

Гарри подошел и мягко положил руку на спину отвернувшегося к окну оборотню, но тот отшатнулся, и все увидели, что в его глазах блестят слезы.

- Ремус, - начал Гарри, но угрожающее рычание его прервало.

- Никогда тебе не прощу, - лицо Люпина исказилось яростью, в голосе стремительно прорезались рычащие ноты. – Твоя вина, только твоя. Из-за тебя я потерял последнего друга.

- Я знаю, и сам себе не прощу. Я тоже любил его, Лунатик, - слезы полились из глаз. Гарри снова потянулся к нему.

- Не смей!

- Но…

- Тебя для меня нет! - оскалив клыки, рыкнул оборотень.

- Отлично, - гневно выкрикнул Гарри, короткими злыми движениями стирая слезы. – Тебя для меня - тоже!

Фразы ритуала отречения прозвучали. Между ними вспыхнуло и погасло зеленое пламя, закрепляющее его. Минерва, в шоке прикрывавшая ладонью рот, осторожно обняла мальчика за плечи и проводила до гостиной. Никто не заметил торжествующую улыбку на лице директора школы Магии и Волшебства Хогвартс.

**Глава 4**

- Итак, молодые люди, это ваш контракт. Как несовершеннолетним, вам нужен попечитель для заверения.

- Мой отец передал эту обязанность профессору Снейпу.

- Да, мистер Малфой, он уже поставил свою подпись. Мистер Поттер, - гриффиндорский декан обернулась к нему, - с вашего согласия я выступлю вашим попечителем.

- С удовольствием, профессор.

Малфой насмешливо фыркнул и поставил подпись на пергаменте. После того как все четыре росчерка заняли свои законные места, Минерва МакГонагалл прикоснулась палочкой к пергаменту и прошептала заклинание. На их глазах свиток разделился на три, один, ярко вспыхнув, исчез со стола, чтобы появиться в отделе магических контрактов.

- Можете забрать свои копии. И еще: ваше расписание, мистер Поттер, - она протянула ему пергамент. – Теперь все, касающееся ваших занятий, вы должны решать самостоятельно, без вмешательства и обсуждений с посторонними лицами. Даже с попечителями, - строго добавила она, взглянув на Малфоя, который еле удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. - Разве что надо спросить директора о месте их проведения.

- Профессор Снейп сказал, что знает подходящий зал в подземельях, - нетерпеливо вставил Малфой.

- Хорошо, тогда это все.

- Малфой, подожди за дверью, - бросил Гарри.

- Не указывай мне, Поттер.

- Выйдите, мистер Малфой.

Драко выразительно посмотрел на гриффиндорца и, гордо задрав подбородок, удалился из кабинета, не забыв оставить дверь чуть приоткрытой.

- В чем дело, Гарри?

- Профессор, вы вчера сказали, что моя дисквалификация отменена и я снова зачислен в команду, - Драко задохнулся под дверью, - но я подумал и, - сглотнув, Гарри твердо закончил, - вынужден сообщить, что не смогу играть в этом году.

- Но как же так? - растеряно пробормотала Минерва. - Кубок чемпионата и кубок школы…

- Я понимаю, что в масштабах школьной жизни – выигрыш кубков важен, но если чему меня и научил прошлый год, так это тому, что время детских игр и забав для меня в прошлом. Мне нужно больше времени уделять урокам, подготовке в Аврорат и дополнительным занятиям, к которым еще и Малфой прибавился, - он слабо улыбнулся. – В свете предстоящей войны мне это кажется куда более важным, чем моя любовь к полетам.

- Очень самоотверженно с твоей стороны, это поступок истинного гриффиндорца. И, к моему глубочайшему сожалению, весьма верный, - она вздохнула, - поэтому я принимаю твой выбор и не смею тебя отговаривать. Думаю, тогда возможно, - она на секунду задумалась, - просто обменяться значками со старостой факультета? Конечно, это также несет груз определенных обязанностей, однако в паре с такой талантливой ученицей, как мисс Грейнджер, уверена, вы сможете их распределить максимально удобным образом и неограниченно пользоваться привилегиями, положенными этому статусу.

- Не думаю, что это будет справедливо по отношению к ней, профессор. Гермиона, конечно, бесконечно верный друг и без лишнего звука сделает всё, что в ее силах, однако я не хотел бы ее чересчур нагружать.

«Идиот», - вынес для себя Малфой.

- Да, ты прав, - она снова вздохнула. - Если тебе понадобится помощь, я имею в виду - какая угодно помощь, я к твоим услугам в любое время. Запомни, Гарри.

- Большое спасибо, профессор, я учту.

Малфой отшатнулся подальше от двери, увидев, что Поттер направился к ней, и подумал, что гриффиндорцы - самый придурочный из всех факультетов, обогнавший на этом поприще даже Хаффлпафф. Вздумай он сказать Снейпу о добровольном, принудительном или даже вынужденном уходе из команды, тот бы с него шкуру спустил, а МакГонагалл только что помахала ручкой обоим Кубкам и чуть ли слезы умиления платочком не утирала. И чего ему в голову взбрело, что Поттер мог измениться? Только потому, что он возмужал за лето и практически спокойно разговаривал с ним в поезде? «Дурак ты, Малфой, они же грифы: наивные и доверчивые, а ты теперь им союзник, и им по их пресловутому кодексу чести обязуется обходиться с тобой терпимо. А так, Поттер каким был придурком, таким и остался. Жаль, а ведь на какой-то миг казался вполне нормальным человеком».

Гарри, широко распахнув приоткрытую дверь, хмыкнул про себя нечто неразборчивое в адрес слизеринской хитрости и посмотрел в глаза замершему у противоположной стены в скучающей позе Малфою. Закрывая дверь, только он услышал донесшийся из кабинета шепот:

- Что ты сотворил с этим ребенком, Альбус!

Короткая прогулка до входа в подземелья позволила Малфою реально оценить круг знакомств Гарри Поттера. Это были представители трех факультетов и всех возрастных категорий, каждого из которых Поттер знал по именам и на каждом шагу кому-то кивал, с кем-то здоровался и махал ручкой. Поттера окликали, подходили переброситься парой фраз ни о чем и не менее десятка раз просили о разговоре «на одно слово» наедине. Тогда Поттер отступал от Малфоя на пару шагов и под заглушающим заклинанием экспрессивно о чем-то переговаривался с желающим. Естественно, что именно эти беседы и заинтересовали Драко сильнее всего, а так как он не мог ничего подслушать (уж таково действие применяемого заклинания: конфиденциальность, чтоб ее!), ему оставалось лишь наблюдать. Малфой боялся упустить малейшее движение, ведь даже самый, казалось бы, незначительный жест мог оказаться ключевым и поведать ему обо всем! Правда, иногда это было практически безрезультатно, и он весь извелся от любопытства.

Поттер был окружен тайнами, он излучал власть и уверенность, которые слизеринец особенно сильно ощутил там, в поезде, а сейчас это все дремало в наследнике Годрика, заглушенное его обычной наивностью и открытостью, которыми так гордился весь Гриффиндор. Только Малфоя подобное больше не могло обмануть: Гарри был слишком разным, слишком сложным, и Драко с ума сходил, думая, что он, столь кичившийся своей прозорливостью и интеллектом, не смог разглядеть этого раньше. Однако теперь Драко собирался разобраться во всем до самого конца, ведь он всегда обожал сложные загадки, и внезапно ему повезло. Ключ к разгадке он получил или надеялся, что получил (ведь с этими грифами, а особенно с Поттером никогда наверняка не поймешь), в его очередном тет-а-тет с одним из рэйвенкловцев. Кажется, того зовут Терри Бут. Парень стоял к нему спиной, но по тому, как он топтался из стороны в сторону, заламывая руки, что-то с бешеной жестикуляцией втолковывая стоявшему перед ним Поттеру, как, закончив, неподвижно замер, и по тому, сколько напряжения было в этой позе, Малфой понял, о чем он говорил. Он знал это вернее, чем если бы слышал мальчишку собственными ушами. Поттер тем временем зябко повел плечами, нервно пропустил пальцы сквозь густую гриву смоляных волос и что-то коротко сказал своему собеседнику, от чего тот с явным облегчением позволил себе расслабиться.

- Слушай, Малфой, - прервал его размышления голос вернувшегося Поттера, - может, отложим начало наших занятий?

- Директор сказал - с сегодняшнего дня.

- А слизеринцы всегда его слушают, - в тон ему парировал Гарри. – Ты не пропустил мимо ушей тот момент, что мы должны все сами решать касательно этих занятий? Без всякого постороннего вмешательства? Сегодня четверг, - пробормотал он, просматривая расписание, - первым уроком сразу сдвоенные с вами Зелья, и Снейп по такому случаю будет просто «счастлив», а дальше будет Защита и опять со Слизерином. Два самых сложных предмета с самыми большими заданиями.

- И для тебя это слишком трудно? – язвительно заявил Драко, задетый за живое предположением, что мог пропустить лазейку в договоре.

- Не особо, но я бы хотел еще встретиться с друзьями, которых давно не видел, и уладить кое-какие дела. И не говори мне, что тебе не надо сделать то же самое. Твой статус «принца» необходимо поддерживать, особенно учитывая недавние события. Осмелюсь предположить, задача предстоит не из самых легких и приятных.

Малфой, прищурившись, посмотрел на него, желая убедиться, насколько тот серьезен, и сказал:

- Тогда в следующую субботу, - Гарри согласно кивнул, - но зал ты посмотришь сегодня, чтобы потом мне не пришлось ждать тебя у Большого Зала, как какой-то хаффлпаффке опоздавшего ухажера.

- Даже не знаю, что меня больше тревожит, - усмехнулся тот, - образность твоего мышления или возможные скрытые желания, - и он весело рассмеялся, наблюдая бессильное возмущение Малфоя посреди переполненного коридора. Хотя будь это произнесено громко и услышано еще кем-нибудь, кроме самого Драко, и от проклятия Поттера не спасла бы никакая толпа.

На первый в этом году урок у самого ненавистного шестого курса профессор Снейп шел в очень приподнятом настроении, хотя внешне это никак не проявлялось. Причина тому была проста и в принципе незатейлива: продвинутые зелья, сборный класс четырех факультетов - избранных, которые получили на экзамене «Превосходно». Северус был неимоверно горд собой, поскольку сумел отстоять это свое право перед директором, предложившим хотя бы в текущем году сделать исключение и принять на курс студентов, начиная с «Выше Ожидаемого», конечно же, явно для того, чтобы протолкнуть своих бездарей-любимчиков из Золотого Трио. И сейчас, открывая дверь классной комнаты, он предвкушал два года свободы от присутствия Поттера.

Снейп, ни на кого не глядя, стремительно пронесся по проходу в своей излюбленной манере, мельком оглядел сидевших студентов, замер на месте и в неверии снова оглядел столы. Три занятых места на традиционно слизеринской половине класса создавали ощущение пустоты, зато вторая половина изобиловала тремя рэйвенкловцами, одним хаффлпаффцем и двумя гриффиндорцами, естественно, бесстрашно устроившимися за первой партой. И один из них смотрел на зельевара невыразимо наглыми зелеными глазами.

Настроение мгновенно упало до нуля, и даже осознание, что он избавился хотя бы от Уизли и Лонгботтома, больше не грело. Только многолетняя выучка шпиона позволила удержать на лице беспристрастную маску, но не сдержала желания изгадить день и всем остальным.

- Мисс Грейнджер, пересядьте к мисс Паркинсон, Поттер - к Малфою. Остальные - на первые парты: я не намерен бегать по всему классу, чтобы следить за вашими действиями.

Безропотно подчинившиеся студенты, собрав вещи, начали с шумом перемещаться, заставив его недовольно поморщиться.

- Итак, поскольку вы, наконец, соизволили рассесться, я имею честь сообщить вам, что сегодня вы начинаете курс обучения зельям, входящим в разряд высших, и поэтому считаю необходимым подчеркнуть, что они потребуют от вас максимальной точности и собранности, - он тяжелым взглядом обвел студентов, особенно задержавшись на Поттере. - Изучение продвинутого курса зелий мы начнем с изготовления зелья Истины. Кто может сообщить остальные названия этого зелья?

Две руки взлетели в воздух, но Гермиона была проигнорирована.

- Мистер Забини, прошу вас.

- Сыворотка правды или Веритасерум.

- 5 баллов Слизерину. Его свойства, - кривая ухмылка, - мистер Поттер.

- Веритасерум – зелье, под действием которого человек теряет возможность лгать или уклоняться от ответа. Оно вынуждает его говорить только правду, - начал мальчишка размерено и несколько скучающе. - Считается, что противостоять ему совершенно невозможно, однако на самом деле, как и прочие магические средства, его нельзя назвать непогрешимым. Сильнее всего воздействует на людей, не подозревающих о его применении, а также на уязвимых от природы и не умеющих ему сопротивляться. Правильно приготовленное зелье по чистоте и прозрачности не уступает слезе. Без вкуса и запаха. Для достижения необходимого эффекта достаточно трех капель качественного зелья, но, поскольку оно очень трудоемкое и при низких дозировках бесполезно в отдельных случаях, если только сам человек не пожелает говорить правду, обычно используют пять для усиления воздействия. После принятия раствора в течение пяти минут в голове реципиента становится ясно и легко, поскольку Веритасерум лишает возможности сосредоточиться и обдумать вопрос перед ответом. Если ответ допрашиваемому неизвестен, он также честно в этом признается. Взгляд может быть отрешенным или затуманенным. Вещество классифицируется министерством как очень опасное, и директивой от 1859 года использование этого зелья строго ограничено и жестко контролируемо.

- Очень интересно, у вас проснулся интерес к знаниям, мистер Поттер? Вы, наконец, узнали, что такое учебник и как им пользоваться? – съязвил Снейп, вызвав смешки слизеринцев.

- Нет, сэр.

- Какая самокритичность, я поражен. Откуда же вы почерпнули столь подробные сведения?

- Из личного опыта.

Смешки в классе смолкли, как по мановению волшебной палочки.

- Даже так, - против воли заинтересовался Снейп, - тогда, может, поделитесь с классом ощущениями?

- Ощущения отвратительные.

- Значит, с качеством вам не повезло.

- Не в том дело, сэр, просто ведьма, испытывавшая это зелье на мне, была столь любезна, что влила в меня целый пузырек, - полузадушенные вскрики, - и, судя по качеству, оно вполне могло быть вашего непревзойденного изготовления, - он, чуть прищурив глаза, впился взглядом в зельевара.

- И вы хотите, чтобы вам поверили? – холодно осведомился Снейп, не дав себе труда и на секунду задуматься над словами парня. - Судя по реакции, остальным известно, что слишком большая доза не приносит пользы, поскольку человек теряет способность различать правду и вымысел, что, в свою очередь, вызывает определенное воздействие на мозговую деятельность и неизбежно приводит к летальному исходу.

- Так я же живучая зараза, - неприятно, по мнению профессора, усмехнулся Поттер, вызвав смешки всего класса.

Снейп горестно вздохнул и был вынужден присудить Гриффиндору баллы. Правда, вместо двадцати всего десять.

Выйдя из класса пыток, известном в народе как «Зелья с кошмаром подземелий», Поттер и Грейнджер незаметно отстали от студентов, спешивших в Большой Зал на обед. Когда они остались в коридоре в одиночестве, Гермиона повернулась к нему с намерением что-то сказать, но палец Гарри лег ей на губы, побуждая к молчанию. Через пару десятков шагов он схватил ее за руку и резко втянул за собой в появившуюся из ниоткуда нишу.

- Как ты мог так со мной поступить? – вскрикнула она, стоило проходу за ними закрыться. – Я чуть с ума не сошла, придурок чертов! – развернувшись, она ударила кулачками его в грудь. – Не позвонил! Не написал! – она всхлипнула. – Ты знаешь, каково это - не знать: жив ты или уже мертв!

Он обнял ее хрупкие плечи.

– Как ты мог... как ты мог... – шептала она не в силах успокоиться и дрожа в его объятиях.

- Прости, Миа. Солнце мое, прости, но так было нужно, - он поцеловал ее в макушку и снова уперся в нее подбородком. - Мне очень жаль, что пришлось заставить тебя это пережить, но иного выбора у меня не было.

- Ты не мог предупредить о своих планах?

- Необходима была естественная реакция с твоей стороны, - покачал он головой, крепче прижимая ее к себе. – Я не хотел давать ни малейшего повода проверить тебя со всей тщательностью.

Она глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь, и обняла его за талию.

- Значит, я должна сказать тебе «спасибо», - фыркнула она, - вряд ли бы мне это понравилось.

- Это точно, - усмехнулся он в ответ.

- Проклятье, Ари, я рада, что ты в порядке, - она подняла голову, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Ведь ты в порядке?

- Сейчас в большем, чем в начале лета.

Она удовлетворенно кивнула и снова уткнулась лбом ему в плечо.

- Как прошло твое лето?

- Я выполнила всё намеченное.

- У меня тоже найдется, чем тебя удивить.

- Пока не получится, мы всегда на виду, - спокойно ответила Гермиона, мысленно благодаря способность практически мгновенно уравновешиваться в присутствии друг друга. – Я подготовлю все для обмена. Мне проще остаться незамеченной.

- Точно, ты же всегда можешь уйти в «библиотеку», - поддразнил он, дернув ее за прядку волос, потом уже серьезно: - Директор навязал мне занятия с Малфоем.

- Ты поэтому был взбаламучен вчера вечером? – она почувствовала, как он затрясся и, вскинув голову, прищурилась: - Ты притворялся!

- Ага.

- А весь Гриффиндор ходил на цыпочках, стараясь не потревожить страдающего Героя! – засмеялась она, но почти сразу нахмурилась. – Это так жутко - больше не чувствовать тебя, Ари.

- Больно было?

- Когда ты рвал связь? Не очень, но это обрушившееся чувство пустоты... - она поежилась.

- Я постарался перетянуть отдачу на себя. Не хотел делать тебе больно. Миа, был бы другой выбор, я бы...

- Я все понимаю, успокойся, - улыбнувшись, она отстранилась. – А часть все же осталась, видимо, поэтому определенности в твоем жизненном статусе не было.

- Да, - Гарри засмеялся. – Мы с тобой молодцы - хорошо тогда постарались: связь практически нерушимая. Хотя я специально порвал только поверхностные нити, сохранив все глубинные. Ты же не думаешь, что я собирался избавиться от тебя навсегда?

- Тогда восстановление займет пять-шесть ночей. Ты мне все расскажешь? – с азартом спросила она, подпрыгивая от нетерпения.

- Посмотрю на твое поведение, - хмыкнул он и засмеялся, когда она притворно надула губки. – Терпение - добродетель, солнце, а то вчера мне в голову пытался проникнуть директор.

- А ты что? – ахнула она.

- Сделал вид, что это был Снейп, - он тяжело перевел дыхание, - а потом пришлось ругаться с Лунатиком.

- Черт, мне жаль.

- Мне тоже, но...

- Так надо. Ладно, сделаем, когда все утрясется, а теперь пора на обед, пока нас не хватились.

Выбравшись из закутка, Гермиона критичным взглядом окинула Гарри и быстрым заклинанием удалила паутину с его волос, пока он делал то же самое с ее мантией. На первом же повороте в них едва не врезался запыхавшийся Рон.

- Мерлин, где вы пропадаете, ребята? – выдохнул он.

- Снейп нас задержал, дабы убедиться, что Гарри самостоятельно заработал проходную оценку.

- Как будто я стал бы стараться и хитрить, чтобы лицезреть его кислую рожу еще два года, - скривился Гарри.

- Да, друг, твое везение на сей раз дало сбой, - улыбнулся Рон, притянув к себе Гермиону и смачно целуя. – Пошли, я быка готов съесть.

- Мерлин, Рон, тебя что - совсем ничего, кроме твоего желудка, не интересует? – возмутилась Гермиона.

- Ох, Мио... – Гарри пихнул приятеля в бок, и он, быстро перехватив ее взгляд, исправился, - Гермиона, сегодня первый день учебы, и если ты сейчас начнешь нудеть о важности занятий, то я просто не знаю, - он закатил глаза.

- Вообще-то, она именно о занятиях, - засмеялся Гарри.

Рон застонал, схватившись за голову.

- О, разумеется, если для тебя это слишком много, Рон, - снисходительно начала она, поглядывая на смеющегося Гарри, - то уверена: мы с Гарри вполне обойдемся без тебя на занятиях АД в этом году.

- Мы уже начинаем? Правда? – вскинул Уизли взгляд на Гарри. – Почему так рано?

- По просьбе трудящихся, - улыбнулся тот. – Я сегодня кого из прошлогодних участников ни видел, все об одном и том же спрашивают.

- Меня тоже, - сказала Гермиона.

- А у меня никто не узнавал, - нахмурился Рон. – Мы же втроем это все начинали.

- Думаю, всем отлично известно твое отношение к лишним умственным нагрузкам, - поддел Гарри. – Но если хочешь заняться подготовкой...

- НЕТ!

- Гарри, - смущенно сказала Гермиона, - если ты не против... Ведь у тебя дополнительные занятия, и начало года - довольно-таки сложный период: пока войдешь в колею. Может, я сама займусь всеми подготовительными работами для встреч нашего клуба? Разумеется, я буду держать тебя в курсе всех своих действий.

- Я как раз собирался тебя об этом попросить. Ты мне сделаешь такое одолжение, - он счастливо вздохнул и взъерошил и без того лохматые волосы, - сама знаешь, каков я в планировании и прочем.

- Нет-нет, мне это только в радость! – уверила она.

- Кстати, помнишь, ты мне давала подборку книг с подходящими заклинаниями в прошлом году? – воодушевился Гарри.

- Да.

- У тебя сохранилась копия списка?

Она кивнула, и он продолжил:

- У меня появилось тогда несколько идей, не то чтобы первостепенных, но если мы продолжим оттуда, где закончили в прошлом году, то их реализация не столь уж неосуществима...

Рон горестно вздохнул, тоскливо посмотрел на гостеприимно распахнутые двери Большого Зала и, зная, какими идейными маньяками становились эти двое, когда дело касалось АД, сделал свой выбор:

- Еще увидимся.

**Глава 5**

- Итак, кто у нас мучитель моего любимого предмета в этом году? – поинтересовался Гарри, устраиваясь рядом с Роном на уроке Защиты.

- Хм... ну, вроде как... мужчина?

- Уизел, с каждым годом твое умственное развитие все стремительнее снижается, - манерные интонации, сопровождаемые подобострастными смешками – не надо оглядываться, чтобы опознать Малфоя и его свиту, - к шестому году ты уже с трудом отличаешь половую принадлежность. Жду не дождусь, что последует дальше.

Уизли резко вскочил со стула, сжав кулаки и стремительно заливаясь краской.

- Рон, не надо, - схватил его за руку Гарри и сильно сдавил, одновременно привлекая к себе внимание и удерживая его на месте.

- Но этот Хорек, - сквозь зубы вытолкнул слова Рон.

- Знает, что на первом занятии будет присутствовать Снейп. И что, скорее всего, он уже на подходе, - если бы Гарри не смотрел так внимательно на Малфоя, то не увидел бы мелькнувшее на миг в его глазах удивление. – Поэтому остынь. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы с нас сняли кучу баллов в первый же день занятий, - он усмехнулся. – Кстати, Малфой, отличный был план, жаль исполнение, как всегда, подкачало.

Рон посмотрел сначала на Поттера, потом перевел взгляд на Малфоя и, садясь на место, злобно тому рыкнул:

- Позже сквитаемся... «слизняк».

Малфой, сохраняя лицо, лишь пренебрежительно фыркнул и удалился в другую часть аудитории.

- Приветствую, класс, - заявил с порога довольно высокий, представительный мужчина среднего возраста с посеребренными сединой висками.

В мантии безупречного покроя он выглядел элегантно, но манера его поведения, скупые и выдержанные жесты выдавали в нем бывалого вояку.

- Мое имя Марк Гриннер, - продолжил он говорить, выходя на середину комнаты, - вы можете звать меня профессор Гриннер. Прошу всех закрыть учебники и сложить личные вещи в сумки: сегодня они вам не понадобятся. Как мне стало известно, на всем протяжении вашего обучения вам пришлось сменить нескольких учителей. В этой ситуации трезво оценить ваши познания возможно лишь одним способом – практической дуэлью. Профессор Снейп любезно согласился мне помочь.

На лице вошедшего следом за ним Снейпа не было ничего любезного, кроме его обычного «добродушного» выражения. Повинуясь мановению палочки нового преподавателя, класс очистился от парт, а сумки студентов оказались свалены в кучу в дальнем углу.

- Да, мисс... – обратил Гриннер внимание на взлетевшую руку.

- Грейнджер, сэр. Я хотела спросить, каким образом может быть проведена практическая дуэль, если основные занятия по этой дисциплине касались у нас различных видов магических существ?

- Очень правильный вопрос, мисс Грейнджер.

Она польщёно зарделась.

- Для этой цели я получил разрешение Министерства на использование Амулета Многосущности.

Даже слизеринцы, привычно скривившиеся на неподобающую, по их мнению, активность Гермионы, были поражены.

- Этот магический артефакт используется для начальной подготовки авроров, поскольку способен преобразовывать человека, надевшего его на шею, в различные виды магических существ. К сожалению, при преобразовании маг частично теряет контроль над своими действиями, и поэтому профессор Снейп, как самый опытный в данной области из остальных учителей, присутствует здесь на случай непредвиденных ситуаций.

- Под которыми вы подразумеваете вышедшее из-под контроля магическое существо любого рода, напавшее на студента? – вздернув бровь, недоверчиво спросил Гарри и с опозданием добавил. - Сэр.

- Бедный Поттер испугался, – едва слышно донесся от слизеринцев голос Забини, хотя его собственное лицо, как и лица его сокурсников, выражало крайне мало энтузиазма предстоящему испытанию.

- Нет поводов для беспокойства, мистер Поттер, - хмыкнул новый профессор, пронзительно посмотрев на него и, разумеется, моментально узнав. – Я весьма искусен в использовании этого артефакта, и будь мои действия хоть в малейшей степени опасны для жизни и здоровья студентов, вряд ли они были бы одобрены. Вам не кажется?

Гарри неохотно кивнул.

- Видимо, в вас слишком мало веры в силы ваших одногруппников, - с откровенной насмешкой произнес преподаватель и продолжил серьезнее, – а также в директора Дамблдора и Совет Попечитей, не говоря уже о Министерстве Магии.

Он подождал минуту, словно даже надеясь, что Поттер ввяжется в полемику, но тот молчал с безразличным видом, и Гриннер вернулся к занятию.

- Итак, амулет в произвольном порядке будет принимать облик какого-то существа, и вам придется с ним сражаться. Есть желающие? – в воздух поднялись руки нескольких гриффиндорцев, профессор улыбнулся. – Только храбрые львы. Осторожные змеи предпочитают переждать.

- Чтобы потом накинуться исподтишка, - процедил Рон.

- Что же, - Гриннер осмотрел добровольцев, старательно игнорируя Поттера, - мисс Грейнджер, пожалуй.

Гермиона вышла вперед и встала напротив профессора, который как-то съеживался, быстро превращаясь. Через минуту перед ней, злобно оскалившись, парила пикси, и не мудрствуя лукаво девушка, как и когда-то давно на втором курсе, заморозила ее в воздухе и вернулась обратно к аплодирующим друзьям.

- Десять баллов, мисс Грейнджер, - сказал профессор, возвращаясь в нормальный вид, после того как Снейп, явно злорадствуя, освободил его от заклинания. – Я и не полагал, что помощь профессора Снейпа понадобится мне, причем настолько быстро.

- А еще говорит, что у меня мало веры, - буркнул Гарри.

- Но, думаю, что так даже интересней и достойно вознаграждения, - он дружелюбно улыбнулся, - поэтому каждому студенту, после поединка с которым мне понадобится помощь профессора Снейпа, будет начислено 10 баллов. Однако сразу предупреждаю, что я не позволю больше застать себя врасплох, - и вызвал следующего.

Это было интересно, и первое время Гарри с нетерпением ожидал своей очереди, но, уверившись, что в ближайшем будущем такого не произойдет, заскучал. Точнее, создавал видимость скуки. На деле он четко следил за работой артефакта и за каждым заклинанием членов АД. Он с удовлетворением заметил, что форму они не потеряли, несмотря на запрет летнего колдовства, и чувствовали себя весьма уверенно. Даже Невилл, которому достался боггарт, на этот раз принявший вид несущегося в него зеленого луча. Гарри моментально напрягся, готовый вмешаться в любой момент и не считая занятие уже настолько безобидным, но почти сразу расслабился, поскольку Невилл не растерялся и превратил боггарта в поток мыльных пузырей.

Существа сменялись одно другим, иногда повторяясь: призрак, акромантул, полтергейст, лесная фея, магическая гадюка и, к удивлению Гарри, болотные огни и даже разные растения, в том числе и дьявольские силки. После того как Винсент Крэбб повторил подвиг Гермионы с пикси, было введено новое правило, запрещающее повторение методов борьбы. Вторая попытка Крэбба была провальной. Два раза Гриннер оставался самим собой, и тогда устраивалась магическая дуэль. К концу занятия, когда Гарри потерял всякую надежду быть вызванным и уже некоторое время полушепотом беседовал с Гермионой и Роном, расслабленно облокотившись о стену, Гриффиндор вел со счетом 60-30.

За десять минут до звонка Шеймус Финниган серией простых заклинаний сумел свалить горного тролля и, как и все остальные выигравшие гриффиндорцы, снова вызвал аплодисменты, одобрительные выкрики своих друзей и молчаливое презрение со стороны слизеринцев.

- Что же, вынужден признать, что дела обстоят не настолько ужасно, как я предполагал. Хотя, бесспорно, недостаток знаний присутствует, и в дальнейшем мы будем работать, чтобы его возместить. Но, должен признать, что некоторые из вас весьма успешно компенсировали пробелы в образовании смекалкой, - он лукаво посмотрел на Дина Томаса, всосавшего доставшегося ему призрака в трансфигурированный пылесос, и с осуждением - на Паркинсон, проигравшую подобный поединок. - Не будь правила определены нами заранее, я назначил бы дополнительные баллы. Итак, поскольку с занятиями на сегодня мы закончили, - слизеринцы, да и гриффиндорцы с недоумением покосились на Поттера, - а до конца урока еще есть время, думаю, оставленное мною на десерт придется всем по вкусу, - теперь все студенты всё с тем же недоумением уставились на него.

Театрально выдержав эффектную паузу, Гриннер продолжил:

- Мистер Поттер, не будете ли вы любезны подойти ко мне?

Гарри нахмурился, но вышел вперед.

- Как я слышал, вы весьма преуспеваете в изучении моего предмета и являетесь по нему лучшим студентом едва ли не за сотню лет, - сказал учитель, подходя ближе.

- Думаю, это преувеличение.

- Я слышал, вы обладаете даром призыва защитника. Не соизволите ли продемонстрировать классу, чем мы собираемся овладеть в этом учебном году?

Прежде чем Поттер смог бы возразить или кивнуть в знак согласия, перед ним появился дементор. Холод наполнил тело, замораживая кровь в жилах. Слишком близко. Всего пара шагов. Поттер на негнущихся ногах отшатнулся от него, почти на грани потери сознания, шепча непослушными губами заклинание. Патронус, словно чувствуя опасность, грозящую хозяину, вылетел из палочки до того, как он закончил его произносить, и, подняв дементора на рога, отшвырнул его от Поттера. Сразу стало легче дышать, тепло вернулось в кровь. Гарри услышал, как кто-то ахнул, и посмотрел на место схватки. Хотя это громко сказано – Сохатый, низко склонив голову, бодал и топтал копытами пытающегося вырваться дементора. Снейп растерянно стоял рядом, не зная, что предпринять.

- Иди сюда, малыш, – позвал Гарри, выпрямляясь. Олень повернул к нему голову, всем своим видом выражая нежелание отпустить своего противника. – Оставь его, - попросил юноша и протянул к нему руку. – Иди ко мне.

Еще раз низко склонившись и пренебрежительно фыркнув в лицо врагу, Сохатый величественно вернулся к хозяину и остановился рядом, предусмотрительно загораживая его телом от предполагаемой опасности.

Снейп с веселым интересом наблюдал за пытающимся, но не имеющим сил подняться очередным учителем по Защите, оттеснившим его от заветной должности. Все же в чем-то от мальчишки есть толк. Наконец, профессор догадался изменить облик и теперь полулежал, опираясь на руки, и злобно смотрел в сторону ненавистного Поттера.

- Думаю, вы безмерно рады, что амулет существенно снижает последствия применяемых к вам магических воздействий? - язвительно спросил Северус.

Снейп собирался еще позлорадствовать, но был вынужден резко обернуться, услышав нечто поразительное. Слишком характерный звук, слишком знакомый и слишком невероятный, чтобы быть услышанным здесь и сейчас. Так и есть – поттеровское отродье стояло на прежнем месте, благодарно похлопывая и поглаживая свою рогатую корову. Он не верил своим глазам, но вот снова - рука мальчишки скользит по шее оленя вниз и снова этот звук, когда он, похлопывая, ведет ею по его крупу. НЕВОЗМОЖНО! Весь превратившись в слух, он слышит, когда сопляк, притягивая к себе морду Патронуса руками, упирается в него лбом («Мерлина, ради! Это олень, а не лошадь, идиот!», - хочется заорать ему) и едва слышно шепчет, словно отвечая на вопрос:

- Уже лучше, спасибо. Давно не виделись, дружище... Я скучал...

А животное в ответ фырчит и тычется головой ему в плечо. Ну конечно, Поттер! Всегда и во всем ненавистный, бездарный Поттер, даже не понимающий, чем обладает! Так же, как тогда, на Тремудром Турнире от балды и совершенного невежества призвавший метлу и, к неимоверному удивлению всего преподавательского состава, получивший желаемое. Обычным, простым «Акцио» через мощнейшие заграждающие щиты, специально предназначенные не допустить магию извне. Через вековые, толстые каменные стены, пропитанные магией не одного поколения, метла послушно легла ему в руку уже через секунду. Снейп до сих пор помнил шок и ужас Каркарова, недоумение и изумление мадам Максим и отчаянную злость Дамблдора, но уже через секунду последний, с видом добродетельного дедушки, убеждал их, что раз Кубок избрал мальчика, то ни о какой нечестной игре и речи быть не может. Но и этой секунды Северусу хватило, чтобы понять, насколько ситуация была для директора непредсказуема, хотя, казалось бы, кто мог знать о магической силе мальчишки больше него. Разумеется, для самого Снейпа, как и для всех остальных, неведомая магическая мощь этой посредственности была неожиданностью, а теперь еще и материальный Патронус! И ведь эта горделивая сволочь не может не знать, что у других, включая и самого Снейпа, рука прошла бы сквозь серебристый туман, а потому стоит и напоказ гладит ненавистное животное, да еще и ведет с ним светскую беседу, словно оно способно его понимать! Вылитый папочка – эгоцентричный, властолюбивый, самовлюбленный ублюдок, зацикленный на внимании к собственной драгоценной персоне!

- Возвращайся, - мягко сказал Гарри, и олень, в последний раз тряхнув головой, медленно растаял.

- Неплохо, мистер Поттер. А как насчет этого.

Секунда - и перед ним раздувающая капюшон черная кобра, одна из самых ядовитых разновидностей в магическом мире.

- З-з-замри, - приказал он на парселтанге.

И она замерла, не успев даже сдвинуться с места. Только глаза с какой-то обреченностью смотрели на Снейпа, отчасти снова поднимая тому настроение. К сожалению, весьма незначительно, но мысль о высокомерном ублюдке, еще сегодня бурно разглагольствовавшем, что кучка недоучек не сумеет причинить ему неудобство, а теперь на каждом шагу вынужденном уповать на его помощь, приятно грела.

- Не уверен, что к этому есть контрзаклятье, - «мило» улыбнулся Снейп. – Боюсь, профессор, вам придется положиться на милость мистера Поттера.

Глаза повернулись в сторону последнего.

- Превращ-щ-щайся, - прошипел Гарри, а потом по-английски. - Кажется, я снова выиграл, сэр.

- Не думаю, что это можно назвать поединком, - сказал, отряхиваясь, Гриннер. – Патронус был демонстрацией. Змея - мое собственное любопытство, которое я, наконец, смог удовлетворить.

- Любопытство какого рода?

- Похоже, мистер Поттер, теория верна, и змея любого происхождения просто не способна противиться прямому приказу змееуста. Что ж, попробуем кое-что еще.

Гриннер снова стал съеживаться, и через мгновение в яркой вспышке начался чарующий танец соблазнительной вейлы. Откуда-то лилась музыка, а светловолосая изящная девушка, словно дыша ею, питаясь ею, отдавалась плавному ритму и изгибалась всем телом.

Вейла, обольстительно улыбаясь, направилась к нему грациозной танцующей походкой. Гарри, не удержавшись, мельком оглядел присутствующих и заметил закативших глаза девчонок, пускающих слюни парней, и даже во взгляде Снейпа появилась несвойственная тому нежность. Осознание того, что зельевар так реагирует на преобразованную тонкую маленькую девушку, в действительности являющуюся атлетичным мужчиной, заставила его глупо хихикнуть. Вейла торжествующе улыбнулась и потянулась к лицу Гарри. Теперь он расхохотался в голос и увернулся от ее ласкающих рук.

- Простите, профессор, - выдавил он из себя, замечая, что его хохот вывел из транса и всех остальных.

- Видимо, нам не остается ничего иного, кроме прямой дуэли, - с плохо скрытым удовольствием сказал Гриннер, возвращая себе свой истинный облик.

По тому, какой улыбкой сопровождались эти слова, Гарри только сейчас осознал, что преподаватель, кажется, пытался поймать его в довольно хитрую ловушку. Настолько хитрую, что она была совершенно глупой. В чем ее цель? Узнать то, что и так известно? Или ставка как раз на дуэль? В любом случае - он не собирается показывать больше, чем намеревался.

- Я к вашим услугам, сэр, - Гарри отсалютовал ему палочкой на мушкетерский манер.

Сначала все было слишком просто и отчасти по-детски, но с куда большим ожесточением со стороны преподавателя. Это Снейп отметил сразу, хотя не мог обвинить Гриннера, поскольку сам с первой же секунды возненавидел заносчивого мальчишку. Сложность заклятий школьного курса возвышалась по экспоненте, но Поттер по-прежнему легко и непринужденно защищался и атаковал, практически не сходя с места. А вот сейчас все становилась куда интереснее – заклинания шестого-седьмого курса, и с ними Поттер начал испытывать определенные трудности, как и с возросшей интенсивностью обстрела. Северус нашел глазами крестника и убедился, что тому хватило сообразительности изучить противника перед их «дополнительными занятиями». Поттер больше не мог атаковать так же успешно, как в начале: три оглушителя практически разбили его щит и от летящей следом «черной стрелы» ему пришлось увернуться. Снейп увидел, как блеснули глаза сопляка, ведь последнее не самое приятное заклинание развязало ему руки, и в следующую секунду в учителя полетели заклинания высшей степени: взрывающее и чуть в сторону – режущее, которое поймало Гриннера на уходе от первого, но срикошетило о нательный щит.

- Нечестно! – взвыли гриффиндорские студенты, но были проигнорированы ушедшими в борьбу соперниками.

Темп стремительно нарастал, и вряд ли следующие десять минут могли быть оценены по достоинству еще кем-нибудь, кроме зельевара, ведь для неопытных глаз все превратилось в смазанные тени и цветные всполохи. Снейп отчаянно желал (не из симпатии к новому учителю, а из ненависти к Поттеру), чтобы Гриннер сумел, наконец, прижать бестолочь, ведь заклинания уже перешли черту школьной программы и затронули аврорскую подготовку. Однако мальчишка, вынужден был он признать самому себе, весьма умело различал цветовые оттенки заклятий и с реакцией прирожденного ловца (Будь она неладна!) избегал подобных ловушек и неизвестных заклинаний, правда, при этом с присущим ему полным отсутствием достоинства и манер скакал по помосту, словно заяц. Наконец, Снейпу показалось, что его загнали в угол, но Поттер резко упал на помост и послал оттуда «молнию», пучок которых, разойдясь на отдельные нити, весьма успешно подпалил мантию Гриннера в нескольких местах. Видимо, это и вывело нового преподавателя из себя: конечно, нелепо пострадать в бою со студентом-недоучкой, иначе как объяснить, что в следующую минуту в Поттера была послана неотразимая «сфера пустоты». Поттер дернулся в одну сторону, в другую, и, видимо, узрев неотвратимость своей участи, замер на месте, позволяя мутному кокону, который невозможно пробить изнутри, сформироваться вокруг себя.

- Итак, мистер Поттер, победа за мной!

- Но лишь потому, что в учебниках ЗоТС мне не попадалась эта штука, - недовольно проворчал парень.

- Не стоит так тяжело принимать к сердцу поражение, мой юный друг, - довольно осклабился учитель. – К тому же не думаю, что использованная вами «молния» также там фигурирует. Кстати, откуда вам оно известно?

- Спросите у своего непосредственного начальства, - вернул тот оскал и направился к своим плебеям, которые уже собрали свои вещи и, переминаясь, ждали его у выхода, поскольку звонок прозвенел еще пять минут назад. – Моё почтение, сэры.

Снейп снова встретился глазами с Драко, и на этот раз их взгляды были полны единодушного понимания и знания, как победить Поттера на магической дуэли. Он жалел лишь об одном - что ему не придется увидеть эту бойню своими собственными глазами. «Хотя, возможно, когда контракт будет уже аннулирован, Драко сможет поделиться воспоминанием, - утешил себя зельевар. – И не важно, когда это произойдет, ведь истинные ценности нетленны».

- Друг, ты в норме? – спросил Рон, видя, как Гарри качает из стороны в сторону.

- Не совсем. Он, кажется, что-то добавил в последнее заклинание, - ответил Поттер и тряхнул головой, пытаясь привести в порядок расползающиеся мысли.

Как по команде, гриффиндорцы окружили его плотным кольцом, закрывая от посторонних любопытных взглядов, и, создавая видимость оживленной болтовни, направились в гостиную факультета.

- Что за хрень это вообще была? – бушевал Шеймус. – Он должен тебе 30 баллов минимум!

- Это была проверка, только чего? – спросил Невилл.

- Скорее демонстрация несусветной глупости, - хмыкнул Гарри и едва не выронил сумку, но Дин успел ее подхватить, получив в ответ благодарный взгляд. Гарри сжал виски ладонями.

- И правда глупость, - вторила Лаванда, - проверять, что и так всем, кому надо и нет, известно.

- Зато мы узнали очень важную вещь, - сказал Гарри.

- Какую?

- Что?

- На кого работает наш новый друг? – предположила Гермиона.

- На министерство, - кивнул Гарри.

- Постой, - сказал Рон. – Он же, кажется, из бывших авроров?

- Авроры, Ронни-бой, - назидательно сказал Шеймус, - бывшими не бывают. На Грюма посмотри.

- Вот именно, что Грюм, - невпопад отозвался Гарри и пояснил на непонятливые взгляды. – Я когда сказал про непосредственное начальство, у него на лбу прямо неоновая вывеска засияла: «При чем здесь Фадж?»

- А при чём здесь Грюм?

- После нашей прошлогодней заварушки в Министерстве Аврорат негласно был отдан ему на растерзание. Он получил право распоряжаться всеми отделами и подразделениями. Отчасти мне их даже немного жалко, но, с другой стороны, растрясти этих бездельников давно пора. Да и ряды почистить не помешает.

- Откуда ты все это знаешь?

- Держи, Гарри.

- Спасибо, Парвати, - он проглотил предложенное зелье от мигрени и почувствовал некоторое облегчение. - Он сам мне рассказал, Рон. Летом, когда они встречали меня на вокзале.

Крики и шум, доносившиеся из-за портретного прохода в гриффиндорскую гостиную, они услышали еще на подходе и, переглянувшись, почти бегом бросились туда.

- Вечная Слава Света, – одновременно выкрикнули пароль несколько голосов и, не замедляя шага, старшекурсники ворвались внутрь.

Конечно, по сравнению с тем, какое состояние принимала гриффиндорская гостиная после особо выдающихся открытий близнецов Уизли, положение дел нельзя было назвать совсем уж катастрофичным: пара сломанных кресел, подпалины на ковре и перевернутой мебели, традиционно не обделенный разрушениями камин. Тем не менее, Гарри медленно, но верно впадал в состояние крайнего бешенства. Хорошо контролируемого бешенства. И причиной того было несколько первогодок, направивших волшебные палочки на своего ровесника, который отнюдь не выглядел запуганным, а напротив, стоял в уверенной боевой стойке, прижавшись спиной к стене и тем самым надежно прикрывая себе тыл. Остальные первогодки кричали, пытаясь урезонить драчунов, но их слова отскакивали как горох об стенку.

- ТИХО! – рявкнул Гарри. Мгновенная тишина. Двадцать пар испуганных глаз. – Могу я поинтересоваться, что, черт возьми, здесь творится? И где все остальные?

- У нас занятия сегодня закончились раньше всех, - тихо проинформировала Лаванда.

- И вы, оставшись без нянек, видимо, решили, что лучшим окончанием первого для почти самостоятельной жизни будет учинить разгром своей новой гостиной? - угрюмое молчание в ответ. - Кто зачинщик? – снова тишина. – У нас великолепное пополнение в этом году, - насмешливо обратился Гарри к друзьям, - ни одного достаточно смелого, чтобы признаться в своих геройствах. Отлично, в этом нет необходимости, поскольку и так все ясно.

Он обвел грозным взглядом малышей и остановил его на троице с выставленными вперед палочками. Двое мигом потупились, один приосанился, выпятив чахлую грудку колесом.

- Он же темный! Ему здесь не место, - не терпящим возражений тоном заявил мальчишка.

- А я и не знал, что распределительная шляпа собралась на пенсию, и ей подыскивают замену, - ответил ему Гарри.

- Он Нотт, и этим все сказано, - пальцы задиры побелели, сжав палочку.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на их противника или, в данном случае лучше сказать, жертву, хотя тот не был похож ни на то, ни на другое. Худощавый, темноволосый, лицом неуловимо напоминавший их сокурсника. Родовая внешность. Потом Поттер снова внимательно посмотрел на первого: темные волосы, выразительные карие глаза. Мерлин возьми этих чистокровных, с молоком матери впитывающих чертову вражду!

- Сколько еще новостей мы пропустили за пиром? – риторически вопросил он в пространство. – Мистер Вуд, полагаю? Опустите все палочки.

Двое, смутившиеся при появлении шестикурсников, немедленно последовали приказу. Нотт и Вуд его проигнорировали.

- Экспелиармус!

- Спасибо, Рон. Я так понимаю, что вчерашняя лекция вашей старосты о том, по каким законам живут в Гриффиндоре, была вами успешно проигнорирована, - обратился он к первогодкам, - поэтому сейчас вы ее выслушаете снова, но уже в моем исполнении. И на этот раз советую всем хорошенько прислушаться!

- Мой брат был гриффиндорцем! – выкрикнул Вуд-младший. – Я знаю правила!

- А тебе не приходило в голову, что они могли измениться? Или что ты неправильно их понимаешь?

- Я все понимаю верно, - упрямо заявил тот.

- Да? – скептически приподнял бровь Гарри. – Ну, давай, порази меня. Что такое Дом Годрика?

- Сюда попадает лишь тот, кто храбр, смел, бесстрашен и благороден.

- Ты забыл про честь, - Поттер дождался его согласного кивка и продолжил, - и что из этого, - он широким жестом обвел разгромленную комнату, - соответствует твоему описанию.

- Я защищал честь своего факультета...

- Напав на однокурсника? Трое на одного? Как благородно и смело, - с издевкой протянул Гарри, вызвав усмешки у своих друзей, которые пока молчали, не вмешиваясь в процесс воспитания Поттером подрастающего поколения.

- Он же темный!

- Откуда ты знаешь?

- Это все знают! – с ноткой превосходства над полукровкой заявил Вуд.

- Все знают, что я змееуст. Меня, ты считаешь, тоже надо отсюда вышвырнуть? – Гарри добился, чего хотел, Вуд-младший несколько смешался. – Знаешь, самое смешное, что из всего молодняка в этой комнате поведение, достойное гриффиндорца, продемонстрировал пока что он один, - юноша указал на Нотта.

- Мы пытались их остановить! – возмутился голос из толпы первоклашек.

- Плохо пытались! – отрезал Поттер.

- Мы говорили, чтобы они перестали, - другой более звонкий голос.

- Значит, разговоров и воплей было мало. Надо было делать что-то еще.

- Как будто это так легко! Что тут поделать было? – пробурчал первый голос, явно не ожидая ответа, и, тем не менее, он его получил, приглушенный, но достаточно отчетливо всем слышный:

- Гарри бы встал между ними под заклинания, - весело прокомментировал Дин на ухо Шеймусу. Гарри сделал вид, что не расслышал.

- Кстати, как его имя?

- Нотт, - нахмурился мальчик, не понимая, чего от него хотят, и теряя последние остатки своей напыщенной самоуверенности.

- Это фамилия. Я спросил имя. Ты его не знаешь, - больше утверждение, чем вопрос. – А вы двое? – отрицательное мотание головами. – Ну, и как ты можешь что-то о нем утверждать, если даже имени его не слышал? – он повернулся ко второму мальчику, который всё еще стоял под защитой стены, с изумлением наблюдая разыгрывающуюся перед ним сцену, и протянул ему руку. – Привет, я Гарри Поттер. Желательно, просто Гарри.

- Лукас Нотт, - ответил тот, с уверенностью, которая не отражалась в глазах, пожимая ему руку.

- Динамично тебя тут встретили, - мальчик в ответ лишь пожал плечами, и только Гарри отметил, как он при этом слегка скривился. – Ваша очередь, - взяв Нотта за плечо, он выдвинул его перед собой практически нос к носу с недавними противниками и мысленно ругнулся, подтвердив свои подозрения: под воротом мантии Лукаса виднелся краешек темно-фиолетовой кожи. Гарри достаточно часто сам получал такие же отметины, чтобы не понять несколько очевидных вещей. Во-первых, синяк вчерашний, во-вторых, он от того, что кто-то с силой толкнул парнишку, скажем, на дверной косяк или столбик кровати, а главное, что дуэль в гостиной - не первое противостояние между детьми, и если сейчас он не сумеет все утрясти, то далеко не последнее…

- Тим Дженкинс, - представился первым кудрявый голубоглазый мальчишка.

Второй, вдохновившись его примером и убедившись, что после рукопожатия с предполагаемым тёмным магом тот никак не пострадал, решительно протянул Нотту свою руку:

- Донован Речет.

- Я не буду, - упрямо сжал губы Вуд и бросил полный обвинения в предательстве взгляд на сообщников. – Он опасен. Все темные опасны. Они проводят черномагические ритуалы и приносят человеческие жертвы, - убежденно проговорил он.

- Откуда ты можешь знать о темной магии? Её не изучают даже на седьмом курсе школы. Может, это все досужие слухи, сказки, которыми на ночь пугают детей вроде тех, что все змееусты - Темные Лорды?

Последнее привело мальчишку в замешательство, но он быстро взял себя в руки, найдя спасение в своем уже ставшем коронным: «Он же темный!» - и открыл рот, чтобы снова возразить, но Гарри не дал ему такой возможности.

- Даже, если мы допустим, что он тёмный, что даёт тебе право утверждать, будто он плохой. Ты ничего о нём не знаешь, так же как я не знаю ничего о тебе, хотя и был очень дружен с твоим братом. Который, кстати говоря, был одним из немногих, кто ни разу не усомнился во мне, узнав о моей способности говорить со змеями, - веско закончил Гарри, и у мальчишки слегка приоткрылся рот. - Послушай меня, - уже другим, мягким уверенным тоном сказал Поттер, - все вы послушайте. Отвага гриффиндорцев не только для того, чтобы сломя голову бросаться в бой, не думая о последствиях, и жертвовать собой во имя Света, любой ценой добиваясь победы. Она ещё и для того, чтобы пойти против распространенных убеждений, самому докопаться до истины. Пытливый ум не привилегия Рэйвенкло, - усмехнулся он им. – Однако только у нас хватит смелости выступить открыто против заблуждений общества и заставить его видеть истину, которую мы открыли. Я хочу, чтобы вы научились не идти на поводу всеобщей глупости. Откройте свой разум для всего нового, избавьтесь от предрассудков, узнайте, познакомьтесь поближе и, если потом человек окажется сволочью, вам слова никто не скажет – относитесь к нему как угодно. Но затевать в первый же день из-за дурацкого предубеждения драку с мальчиком, с которым ближайшие семь лет вы будете вместе учиться, есть, спать, жить в одной комнате, с которым вы будете общаться ближе, чем с родными братьями и сестрами - просто вверх идиотизма.

Шестикурсники и подтянувшиеся другие старшекурсники обменялись улыбками, глядя на восторженно взирающих на Гарри Поттера малышей.

- Оратор, блин, даже меня проняло, - тихо сказал Ли Джордан.

- Гриффиндор – это в первую очередь семья. Место, где вы всегда получите помощь и поддержку. Именно поэтому сегодня вас целый день старшекурсники водили за ручку, помогая запомнить планировку замка.

- Раньше было не так, - протянул Вуд, обратив на себя несколько не очень приятных взглядов, и поспешно добавил: - мне брат рассказывал, что первогодки сами дорогу искали в первый день и везде опаздывали, но баллы снимал с них за это только Снейп. А старшие потом злились, - еле слышно, только для стоящих рядом первоклашек, закончил он.

- Традиции могут меняться, и в последние годы мы многое исправили. Принять помощь не есть признак слабости, а скорее, мудрости. Если вам что-то будет непонятно с уроками, вы всегда можете обратиться к любому второкурснику, которые изучали всё то же самое ещё в прошлом году и вряд ли уже успели всё забыть, - послышались смешки, – те в свою очередь обращаются к третьекурсникам и так далее.

- Отличный план, Гарри, - сказала Алисия. – Вот только что делать нам, бедным семикурсникам? – она издала притворный дрожащий вздох.

- С Гербологией – это к Невиллу, - все также серьезно ответил ей он.

- Но Гарри... – ошарашено произнес Невилл, стремительно бледнея.

- Брось, Нев, ты ее знаешь от и до, едва ли не лучше Спраут, - послал ему Гарри ободряющую улыбку. – Защита... и, так уж и быть, Уход за магическими существами – ко мне. Со всем остальным - к нашему локальному гению, Гермионе, - он старательно на неё не смотрел, а потому не видел, как она польщёно зарделась. – Я уверен, что ваши учебники она уже прочитала, и даже если еще чего-то не знает, то полистает пару толстенных, маловразумительных книженций, а потом всё доступно объяснит.

Он озорно подмигнул Кэти, старательно пытавшейся выдать смех за кашель, но Гермиона заметила и оскорбилась в лучших чувствах.

- Ты не забыл, что в этом году я ещё и обязанности старосты выполняю? – нахмурившись, спросила она и отмахнулась от руки Дина, пытавшегося ощупать ее лоб. – Прекрати, Мерлина ради! – раздраженно бросила она, когда тот продолжил свои попытки.

- Я неотступно волнуюсь о твоем здоровье, - с серьезной миной заявил Томас. – Ты только что призналась, что учебная нагрузка может быть для тебя чрезмерной. Ты точно не заболела? – участливо поинтересовался он.

- Нет! – Дин, наконец, отстал от нее, шутливо подняв руки в знак поражения, а Гермиона послала Поттеру ехидную усмешку. - Я просто думаю, что раз Гарри так самоотверженно распоряжается чужим свободным временем, пусть пожертвует еще немного своим личным.

- Гермиона, во всем остальном мне до тебя далеко, - покаянно признал Гарри.

- Ну что ты, - уверила она его, - кое в чём ты просто великолепен.

Рон, бросил на них взгляд полный жгучей ревности и подозрения, остальные посмеивались.

- Народ, - выкрикнула она, – по Чарам и Трансфигурации, хоть в малейшей мере имеющим боевые возможности – это тоже к Гарри.

- Отлично, - засмеялся Гарри. – Еще вопросы есть? Нет? Ну, если появятся, не стесняйтесь, обращайтесь. А пока я прошу всех разойтись по спальням, чтобы не мешать этой четверке, - Гарри ненавязчивым жестом положил обе руки на плечи все еще стоявшего перед ним Лукаса, - разбираться с уборкой помещения.

- Я не умею!

- Только мы?

- Я никогда этого не делал!

Молчал только Лукас, внезапно вскинувший удивленный взгляд на Поттера. И это не имело никакого отношения к его словам о предстоящей им уборке. Причина была куда невероятней.

- Никогда не поздно научиться, - менторским тоном заявил им Гарри. – Если сумели разрушить, как-нибудь сумеете и починить. Никто тут за вами убираться не нанимался. И на будущее - у нас принято последствия собственных глупостей такого рода расхлебывать самим.

- Мы с Тимом не хотели ничего дурного. Честное слово, мне жаль, что я послушался Эда. Я рад, что мы тебя не покалечили.

- Забудем.

- Вот физический труд и вобьет вам накрепко в голову, что сначала лучше подумать, а потом уж действовать, - Гарри осмотрел гостиную, убедившись, что большинство студентов покинули поле деятельности юных хулиганов, и усмехнулся, вспомнив, как первыми бросились вверх по лестнице первоклашки, боясь, что грозный Поттер заставит убираться и их тоже. - За работу! Живо!

Гарри плюхнулся на только что поставленный Гермионой на место диван и устало прикрыл глаза. Из-за происходящего зелье от головной боли, выданное Парвати, перестало действовать, и мигрень разыгралась с новой силой. Он почувствовал, как прохладная ладошка ощупала его лоб.

- Ты в порядке? – озабоченно поинтересовалась лучшая подруга.

- И это только первый день, - вздохнул он, привычно подавляя желание перехватить тонкую кисть и прикоснуться поцелуем к запястью.

- Гарри, - неуверенно спросил Невилл, садясь рядом, - а ты с ними не слишком?

- Им полезно, - ухмыльнулся тот, открывая глаза. – Пусть повозятся с часик, глядишь, и найдут общий язык хотя бы на тему «придурок Поттер». Когда-то давно наша дружба тоже начиналась с неприязни к одному сальноволосому ублюдку, - они с Невиллом обменялись понимающими улыбками.

Через час, когда уже почти совсем стемнело, в гостиной не осталось никого, кроме Гарри, Гермионы, Дина, Невилла и Парвати, в третий раз принесшей Поттеру зелье от мигрени. Гермиона, которой выпало играть роль «хорошего копа», отпустила первоклашек в спальню. И старшие сами - сказывалось обилие опыта - несколькими движениями волшебных палочек привели комнату в божеский вид. Тем не менее, Гарри был доволен, да и не он один, ведь хоть между оставшимися у камина студентами разгорелся жаркий и интересный спор, они все продолжали искоса наблюдать за действиями квартета, и от их внимания не ускользнула протянутая Лукасу Нотту рука и тихий шепот: «Эдвард Вуд».

**Глава 6**

Следующая неделя в делах и заботах пролетела незаметно и была отмечена лишь двумя значительными событиями.

Первое в силу того, что происходило на закрытой территории Гриффиндора, осталось практически незамеченным остальной школой. Непонятно откуда взявшиеся слухи об очередном грандиозном скандале в львятнике, как всегда, несколько дней будоражили общественность. Но, не получив подтверждения, быстро затихли.

Второе, произошедшее в Большом Зале за завтраком, а потому ставшее достоянием всей школы, взволновало ученический состав не на шутку, тем более что его предыстория была известна далеко не каждому, а итогом стал весьма поспешный перевод одной из учениц в Шармбатонскую Академию Магии.

Рон Уизли не мог поверить в то, что услышал. А особенно в то, что узнал об этом из случайно подслушанного разговора Демельзы Робинс, мечтавшей о квиддичной команде, и Эндрю Кирка. Глаза Уизли налились кровью, руки сжались в кулаки, и он отлично понимал, что цветом лица уже давно сравнялся со свеклой, но внутри него кипел гнев, остановить который Рон был не в силах.

- КАК ТЫ ПОСМЕЛ? – выпалил он, едва влетев в гриффиндорскую гостиную и нарушая по-домашнему тихую и уютную атмосферу, царившую там.

- Рон, что с тобой? – удивился Гарри, откладывая книгу и поднимаясь ему на встречу. Рон не заметил, что с тем же удивлением на него смотрят все курсы, разбившиеся на группки и занимавшиеся домашними заданиями или другими своими делами.

- Ты ушел из команды! Как ты мог? Ты хоть понимаешь, что своими руками отдал кубки этим мерзким слизням? – продолжал вопить он. – Ты своей дырявой головой подумал, прежде чем сотворить такую грандиозную глупость? Ты же плюнул в душу всему факультету!

- Не стоит говорить за всех.

- Ты что не понимаешь, как это важно? МЫ ПОТЕРЯЛИ ОБА КУБКА!

- Шансы еще есть, - все тем же спокойным тоном продолжил Гарри. – Во-первых, я думаю, что Джинни вполне справится с ролью ловца, а во-вторых, добывать Кубок Школы – это не задача одного человека, и каждый гриффиндорец должен вносить свой вклад, хотя бы элементарно зарабатывая баллы за свою успеваемость.

- О, и это тебя оправдывает, да? Позволяет тебе быть слабаком, струсить и сбежать, оставив нас всех на произвол судьбы? Ты всех нас предал!

- Не стоит бросаться такими словами, Рон, - Гарри опасно сузил глаза и проговорил строго, почти жестко. – Тем более в контексте квиддича.

- Ты даже не сказал мне! Ты даже не подумал со мной посоветоваться!

- Я посоветовался с профессором МакГонагалл, и она поддержала мое решение, - контраст орущего Рона и холодного спокойствия голоса Поттера создавал невероятное сочетание и производил тем более сокрушительный эффект. – Или она, по-твоему, недостаточно авторитетна?

- Нашел себе отговорки и оправдания! Ты не смел так поступать! Ты не имел никакого права!

- Если ты не забыл, я не являюсь собственностью факультета и имею право сам решать, что и когда мне делать. И если я считаю, что у меня сейчас есть более важные дела, чем детское увлечение...

- Детское увлечение? – прервал Рон. – Ты что, просто проснулся однажды утром и решил, что твой лучший друг и друзья по команде для тебя больше ничего не значат? Что можно плюнуть на них и бросить барахтаться в делах, больше не достойных твоего внимания? Ну, конечно, мы же мелкие сошки! Не дотягиваем по классу до Мальчика-Который-Выжил! Мы же не знаменитости! Не самые молодые ловцы столетия и не победители Сами-Знаете-Кого!

- А я уж грешным делом подумал, что ты про него забыл, раз решил, что школьные соревнования для меня должны быть важнее, чем предстоящая война, - дал волю своему раздражению Гарри, что у него всегда выражалось появлением изощренной язвительности. – Правильно, зачем мне свободное от квиддича время, если я легко уделаю Волдеморта, выхватив снитч у него из-под носа.

Рон привычно вздрогнул при имени ужаса всея Великобритании и отступил на шаг, увидев, наконец, то, что заставило всех присутствующих держаться молча в стороне. Весь Гриффиндор старался не попадаться Гарри на глаза, когда он был в подобном настроении, и уж Мерлин упаси быть причиной такого душевного состояния Поттера. Он никогда никого не трогал и не причинял ни малейшего вреда, но смотреть на него в такие моменты было по-настоящему страшно. Глядя на такого Гарри неизбежно откуда-то из подсознания вспыхивало понимание, что для него не существует невозможного, что, хотя в обычном виде по нему и не скажешь, именно этот ребенок во младенчестве уничтожил сильнейшего темного мага, ввергнувшего Англию в ужасы и террор второй магической войны, и что именно он раз за разом избегает смертоносных ловушек, которых здравомыслящий человек и вообразить себе не может.

Уизли с трудом сглотнул, не в силах оторвать взгляда от испускающих изумрудное сияние зеленых глаз, от решительно сжатой челюсти. Сейчас перед ним стоял именно ОН – Последняя надежда магического мира, Герой, способный на невозможное, их спаситель. Гарри никогда раньше не поступал так с ним. Нет, Рон видел это раньше, но только не лицом к лицу. Если честно, Уизли никогда не хватало смелости посмотреть Поттеру в глаза в такие моменты. Он просто стоял рядом с Гарри в поле излучаемой им магической силы, и этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы убить в нем малейшее желание увидеть полный комплект. А вот Гермиона была для этого достаточно храброй. Достаточно сильной, чтобы встать перед Гарри и пытаться унять его ярость, и Рон все время завидовал ей, тем более что она ничего ему так и не рассказала.

Потоки силы Гарри были жгуче-горячими, покалывающими, и оказаться на другом конце острия этой силы оказалось куда более неприятно, чем Уизли мог вообразить. Внезапно он подумал – а не был ли Гарри в подобном же состоянии, когда разнес в щепки кабинет директора, заставив весь замок трястись в течение нескольких минут, а потом содрогаться время от времени весь остаток дня и следующую ночь. Директор Дамблдор тогда сказал, что Хогвартс так лечится, восстанавливая нарушенную Гарри магическую структуру, выстроенную еще основателями.

И вот теперь Рон испугался по-настоящему. Испугался того, что может сделать с ним такая мощь, такая ярость, направленная только на него, вызванная только им.

- Это ведь не моя война, верно, Рон? Ведь никто не навязывал мне роль мессии. Зачем мне учить заклинания, когда я отлично летаю на метле? Пусть люди умирают, пока я гоняюсь за золотым мячиком. Может, следующей будет твоя семья? Ты придешь домой и увидишь растекающуюся по полу кровь, и каким облегчением тогда будет знать, что Гриффиндор получил Квиддичный Кубок и Кубок Школы в этом году. Этот факт согреет тебя, как руки твоей матери, заставит рассмеяться, как шутки твоих братьев. Верно, Рон?

Склонив голову на бок, он изучающе и хищно, как показалось Рону, посмотрел на него. Уизли била крупная дрожь, которую он всеми силами пытался скрыть, но правда была в том, что Гарри его напугал до смертельного ужаса, а каждое произнесенное им слово было для рыжего схоже с хорошим ударом.

- Знаешь, твой темперамент уже начал всех порядком доставать. Может, хоть раз в жизни подумаешь, прежде чем врываться со своими идиотскими претензиями, и осознаешь то, что известно всем и каждому вокруг? По-твоему, я не имел право на принятие самостоятельного решения и обязан подчиниться воле команды? Отлично, введем у нас демократию! – Гарри, наконец, отвел от него взгляд, но ожидаемого спокойствия это Рону не принесло. – Выносим на голосование вопрос о моей отставке с позиции ловца. Кто «за»? – он поднял руку.

Решение было принято единогласно и практически мгновенно. Руки членов квиддичной сборной влетели вверх в едином порыве, кроме Рона Уизли, все еще онемевшего и не способного пошевелиться и даже толком дышать.

Они знали, что он прав. Знали еще до того, как он облек свою правоту в слова перед Роном Уизли. Они, как и все остальные, понимали и чувствовали ее, поэтому никто не считал нужным даже пытаться оспаривать его решение, которое вызывало в них лишь горечь сожаления и участия, поскольку их лидеру снова пришлось отказаться от части самого себя. Отказаться ради них. Отказаться для них и возможности их будущего. И то, что этого не понимал человек, считавшийся его лучшим другом, вызывало... у этого чувства еще не существовало названия.

- Этого достаточно, Рон? Или, раз дело касается чести всего факультета, тебе нужно больше?

Просто слова, но их восприняли всерьез. Руки поднялись по всей гостиной. Все до единой. Однако Гермиона увидела ту, что была первой. Третьекурсница Мерилин Стакс, потерявшая в прошлом году родителей в резне, устроенной Пожирателями в Веллингтоне после провала операции в Министерстве. Она помнила, как девочка плакала навзрыд, не переставая, как весь Гриффиндор пытался и не знал, как ее утешить. А потом пришел Гарри. Гарри, еще не оплакавший Сириуса и сам раздираемый болью на части. Он посмотрел на нее, подошел и, отстранив хлопочущих вокруг нее девочек со всех курсов, поднял на руки. Они все видели, как Мерилин вцепилась в него, словно он был последним и самым родным, что у нее осталось в этом мире, обхватила руками и ногами, спрятала лицо на его плече и позволила унести себя через портретный проем. Он отнес ее в Запретный Лес, и только Гермиона знала об этом, потому что пошла за ними, надеясь хоть как-то помочь. Им обоим.

Она была рада, что никто не рискнул пойти вместе с ней, ведь уже за первым поворотом Гарри и Мерилин исчезли, и Гермиона не была готова рассказывать кому бы то ни было тайну, которую он ей доверил – секретный проход от их гостиной до поляны в лесу, которым пользовались Мародеры во время трансформаций Люпина. Гермиона нашла их там, где и ожидала: он сидел на земле, опершись спиной на массивный дуб, устроив девочку у себя на коленях, и ничего не говорил, только поглаживал ее по волосам, пока она, все еще обвивавшая его, плакала ему в плечо. Гермиона не выходила под лунный свет, но была уверена, что Гарри знает о ее присутствии. На секунду он пристально посмотрел туда, где она стояла, словно заглянул в глаза, и поднял взор к звездному небу, а она почувствовала, как ее щеку благодарно погладила невидимая рука. Гермиона не знала, сколько времени это длилось, а потом он заговорил тихим завораживающим голосом:

- Это никогда не пройдет, Лин. Эта боль навсегда в тебе, но я обещаю, что однажды она притупится...

И Гермиона ушла, не желая подслушивать, как он изливает и делится своей болью, надеясь приглушить чужую.

Они вернулись обратно где-то еще через полчаса. В гостиной было много ожидающих и волнующихся студентов, а также их декан, которая, явно взволнованная и обеспокоенная душевным состоянием своей подопечной, появилась там еще до ухода Гермионы и как-то сразу успокоилась, узнав, что девочка сейчас с Гарри. Мерилин, все в том же положении, в каком он ее унес, уже спала, но теперь ее руки не сжимали его мантию мертвой хваткой, а расслабленно лежали на его плечах. Он попросил МакГонагалл открыть ему лестницу в женские спальни, чтобы уложить ребенка в постель, и Алисия, знавшая семью Стакс, пошла с ними, решив остаться при девочке ночью, хотя Гарри и предупредил, что в этом нет необходимости, поскольку Мерилин спокойно будет спать до утра. А еще сказал, вернее, велел ученикам не говорить с ней на эту тему. Его послушались, ему не возразила даже декан МакГонагалл, и никто не удивился, когда на следующее утро выяснилось, что, что бы ни говорил ей Гарри, помогло больше, чем их беспомощно-сочувствующее: «Соболезную твоей потере», «Все уладится», «Не плачь», «Успокойся», «Я очень сожалею».

Гарри не заметил, как она приблизилась, будучи слишком вовлечен в разговор с Невиллом и его идеей ввести в курс изучения АД лекарственные растения, доступные на любой поляне и способные оказать первую медицинскую помощь при различных видах боевых ранений. Пощечина была практически неизбежна, но, благодаря многолетним «упражнениям» с Дадли и квиддичу, боковое зрение и реакция у него всегда были отличными. Сначала он перехватил руку в считанных дюймах от своего лица и лишь потом посмотрел на ее обладательницу. Мариэтта Эджком, уже замахнувшаяся второй рукой, которую постигла участь первой. Так они замерли на несколько долгих мгновений – парень, держащий девушку за предплечья, которая смотрела на него, запрокинув голову, бешено сверкающими гневом и ненавистью глазами.

- Объяснишь? – нарушил тишину спокойный голос Поттера, отчетливо слышный в абсолютном вакууме, поглотившем Большой Зал.

- Ненавижу тебя!

- Не ты первая, не ты последняя.

- Это все твоя вина!

- В чем-то конкретно или по типу: «если грянет где-то гром, вините Поттера во всем»?

- Они объявили мне бойкот! Ты превратил меня в изгоя факультета!

- Ты приписываешь мне чужие заслуги. Я тут ни при чем, - он оттолкнул ее от себя, одновременно отпуская ее руки, и попытался направиться к своему столу, обходя ее , но Эджком преградила ему путь.

- Они решили, что я предала тебя, и отказались от меня! Все произошло из-за твоей обиды!

- Я не обижен на тебя. Ты для меня вообще не существуешь. Я могу всю оставшуюся жизнь избегать даже взгляда на тебя...

- Тогда скажи им это!

- ...но твои соседи по Дому не могут, - продолжил он, словно она его и не прерывала. – Они живут рядом с тобой, и бойкотируют они тебя не потому, что ты меня предала, а потому, что ты предала их. Их доверие, их веру, их дружбу. Была бы ты умнее, ты не вернулась бы сюда на этот год. Мерлин, это же так предсказуемо! Как им жить рядом с тобой, когда их секреты, переживания, любые малейшие и интимнейшие детали их жизни могут быть вынесены тобой на потеху публике?

- Я никогда подобного не сделаю!

- Ты уже это сделала.

- У тебя мания величия, Поттер, - выкрикнула она. – Ты не настолько важная персона!

- Я говорю не о себе, - покачал он головой, - я говорю об АД. Мы ведь не просто так сделали его тайной. Неужели ты до сих пор не поняла, насколько эти занятия были важны? Запомни на будущее, что нечто может быть важным ровно настолько, сколько значения этому придает каждый отдельно вовлеченный человек, и если для тебя одной это ничего не значит, то в тебе просто нет уважения и ко всем остальным. Ты легко предала огласке наш секрет, и теперь тебе остается только быть взрослой девочкой и смириться с неизбежными последствиями своих действий.

- Он прав – тебе не стоило возвращаться, - подала голос Падма, обернувшись на них со своего места за факультетским столом.

- А ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что мы вынесли вопрос об игнорировании тебя на тайное голосование, - Энтони Голдстейн, встав, подошел к ним, и Мариэтта оказалась между ним и Гарри. – Это было независимое, самостоятельное решение каждого, просто так случилось, что оно совпало. И все потому, что это именно ты каждого из нас предала...

- Я не хотела ничего такого.

- ...ты опозорила наш факультет, насмеялась над нашей дружбой, заставила всех нас стыдиться знакомства с тобой. Мы все запятнаны твоим поступком, ведь это мы привели тебя, мы ручались за тебя, и только благодаря тебе весь факультет сейчас выглядит предателями, - к концу в его голосе отчетливо слышалось страдание.

- Энтони, - сочувственно произнес Невилл, - никто не собирается судить о факультете по одному человеку.

- И хватит заставлять нас повторять это снова и снова, – подхватил Гарри и, к его удовольствию, Голдстейн согласно кивнул:

- Хорошо, если не предателями, то доверчивыми идиотами. И, если честно, я не знаю, что из этого хуже, - он развернулся и ушел обратно за свой стол, не обращая внимания на готовую заплакать Мариэтту.

- Тебе лучше уехать отсюда и начать все с самого начала, - спокойно сказал ей Гарри. – Я очень надеюсь, что ты сможешь не наступить повторно на те же грабли, и на новом месте у тебя все сложится намного лучше.

- У меня все сложится и здесь! Главное, чтобы ты не лез!

- Здесь ты уже все окончательно испортила, а этим скандалом только посыпаешь землю солью.

- Потому, что ты им запретишь?

- Потому, что есть вещи, которые нельзя ни забыть, ни простить. А то, что ты выставила позор своего факультета на всеобщее обозрение и постоянное обсуждение, ничьих симпатий, кроме сплетников, тебе не принесет. Смирись со своей участью и продолжай жить дальше. Только постарайся, чтобы на этот раз вышло лучше, чем раньше. Возможно, для тебя еще есть шанс.

- Я никогда тебе не прощу! Я всегда буду тебя ненавидеть!

- Твое дело, - безразлично пожал он плечами. - Не нахожу в этом ничего принципиально нового для себя, - и вместе с Невиллом ушел к своему столу.

С минуту раскрасневшаяся от гнева и крика девушка подобно фурии прожигала его взглядом, надеясь убить его на месте, но, не достигнув желаемого результата и осознав наконец, в каком она виде и сколько глаз направленно на нее, выбежала из дверей Большого Зала. Больше в стенах Хогвартса Мариэтту Эджком никто никогда не видел.

**Глава 7**

Субботним утром за завтраком перед носом у Гарри возникла изящная, но ужасно назойливая бумажная птица, которая настойчиво не желала даваться в руки, предпочитая тыкаться ему в лицо, царапая кожу острыми пергаментными крыльями.

- Новая пылкая поклонница? – громко поинтересовался Шеймус, когда Гарри, потеряв всякое терпение, сжал жуткую птицу в кулак. Поттер не шикнул на него по обыкновению только потому, что необычное поведение бумажной посланницы уже и так привлекло любопытные взгляды со всего стола.

- Какая настойчивая, - присвистнул Дин, глядя, как из глубокого пореза на щеке стекает капля крови, - видимо, кто-то очень хочет с тобой сблизиться. Наверняка, непристойное предложение, - усмехнулся он.

- Повернись, Гарри, - схватила его за подбородок как всегда собранная Гермиона, быстро залечивая порезы и окидывая Большой Зал грозным взглядом.

Развернув все еще трепыхающуюся в его ладони записку, Гарри совсем не удивился, увидев мелкие каллиграфические строчки:

i_ «Поттер,_

_Я могу уделить тебе пару часов своего времени сегодня после ужина. И хотя присущая тебе гриффиндорская честность определенно потребует восполнения всех четырех пропущенных часов занятий, уверяю, ты этого не выдержишь за один прием. Поэтому не волнуйся: попадешь домой до комендантского часа»._ /i

Прямо на глазах стало проявляться продолжение:

i_ «P.S. скажи свой наседке, чтобы прекратила старательно изображать из себя василиска, а то скоро слизеринский стол вымрет от еле сдерживаемого хохота, наблюдая это жалкое зрелище. Все равно ей не вычислить, кто обидел ее обожаемого птенчика»_ /i

- Нев, одолжи перо на секунду, - попросил Гарри переписывающего конспект Лонгботтома и, получив его, написал в ответ лишь одно слово:

i_ «Павлин»._ /i

А потом поджег листок легким «Инсендио».

- Что ты ей ответил, Гарри? - ревниво спросила Джинни.

- Идиотка.

Джинни пару раз моргнула, поняла и рассмеялась высоким, несколько нервным смехом.

- Так я прав? Это непристойное предложение?

- Дин, джентльмены на эту тему не распространяются, - фыркнула Лаванда.

Гарри, пребывающий в своих мыслях, задумчиво кивнул.

- Ха! Я прав! Шей, с тебя сливочное пиво в первый Хогсмидский поход! – ликовал Дин.

- Эй, он ведь не подтвердил! – возмутился тот.

- Приятель, это же Гарри, он никогда не подтвердит! Лаванда права: он у нас джентльмен, прости Господи. Тут главное - умение читать по его лицу.

- Что вы опять затеяли? – вздохнул Гарри.

- У нас маленькое пари, - улыбнулся Дин.

- Опять? – в ужасе простонал Поттер, опуская голову на ладони и вспоминая прошлогодний кошмар с пари на его поцелуй с Чжоу Чанг.

- В этот раз от тебя ничего не зависит. Клянусь! – заверил его Дин.

- Сомневаюсь, - хмыкнула Парвати, Гарри пристально посмотрел на нее.

- Я из вас, как и обещал, душу вытрясу, если будете опять ко мне лезть и подсылать Колина за документальными свидетельствами.

- Гарри, нам вполне хватило прошлогоднего урока.

- Тогда в чем дело?

- Ну, - непривычно замялся Финниган, - после того как ты изменился за лето, мы сделали пару ставок...

- Как скоро на него начнут вешаться, - зло сказала Джинни. – Мерлин, разве может быть что-то отвратительнее, - сверкнула она глазами на мальчишек.

- По мне, куда отвратительнее, как они лезут к нему в штаны и вешаются гроздьями на шею, - прошипел Шеймус, заставив ее отшатнуться, – или присылают конфеты с приворотом по любому более-менее подходящему случаю.

- А мы, милая Джинни, лишь сторонние наблюдатели, делающие свои предположения о том, каких границ могут достичь низость и подлость прекрасной части рода человеческого, - философски закончил Дин.

- Я не могу сказать, что не люблю день Святого Валентина, - смущенно улыбнулся Невилл, разряжая атмосферу. – Ну, правда, только после того, как Гермиона проверит все присланные сласти.

- А меня он заставляет чувствовать себя почти ущербной, - подхватила Лаванда. – Мне не достается и сотой доли того, что присылают Гарри, и это при том, что я все-таки девушка, - притворно вздохнула она. – А получаю даже меньше внимания, чем Слизеринская Ледышка.

- Уверена, долго ты не страдаешь, учитывая, сколько шоколада нам приходится поглощать последующую неделю, - улыбнулась Гермиона.

- О да, я обожаю эндорфины, - мечтательно прикрыв глаза, сказала Парвати, которой Грейнджер сумела-таки растолковать про гормоны счастья.

- А что происходит на день Святого Валентина? – заерзала на месте какая-то первогодка, сгорая от любопытства.

Старшие загадочно переглянулись, широко улыбаясь.

- Сами увидите, - сказала им Парвати, - если будете хорошо себя вести.

- Проклятье, еще пять месяцев!

- Лин, не горюй, я куплю тебе большую плитку, - успокоил девочку Гарри. – А вы двое, - повернулся он к Дину и Симусу, - раз спорите на меня, то, как пострадавшая сторона, я требую с вас части выигрыша.

- Идет, - быстро согласились те в унисон, посчитав, что легко отделались.

Весь остаток завтрака прошел в смехе и улыбках. Когда через несколько минут Гарри, по-рыцарски подхватив сумку Гермионы, вместе с ней отправился в библиотеку, чтобы закончить последние приготовления к первой в этом году встрече АД, то он не мог не заметить, как за ним наблюдают зло прищуренные серые глаза со стороны слизеринского стола.

Драко был уверен, что Поттер все рассказал своим прихвостням. С чего еще им посмеиваться весь завтрак, поглядывая на их стол? Он не представлял себе, как тот сумел обойти условия контракта. А возможно, еще хуже – Золотой Мальчик мог выдумать какую-то историю и выставить в ней его таким болваном, что...

Малфой накручивал себя, снова и снова проигрывая в голове варианты, и при любом сценарии итог был одним. Он выглядел посмешищем для магглолюбцев, предателей крови и грязнокровок. Что может быть унизительнее? По крайней мере, сегодня ему представится уникальная возможность отомстить грифу за все. Это мысль позволила ему злобно усмехнуться.

К его невыразимому удивлению, Поттер не опоздал. Он появился в предложенном для их занятий зале, расположенном в глубине подземелий, минута в минуту и, после короткого приветствия, сразу перешел к делу.

- Какой будет система занятий?

- Потти, ты меня удивляешь, тебе известно, что такое план уроков?

- Если напряжешь свою память, то, возможно, вспомнишь, что в прошлом году мне пришлось какое-то время побыть кем-то вроде учителя.

Тон Гарри оставался спокойным, что раздражало Драко.

- О да, твоя жалкая Армия Дамблдора. Даже интересно, чему ты их смог научить.

- Чему посчитал полезным.

- Полезным для чего? Это ведь сборище неудачников, еще более ничтожное, если посмотреть, как отчаянно они уламывают тебя снова за них взяться после прошлогоднего провала. Скажи, Поттер, тебе что - больше делать нечего, кроме как нянчиться со всяким сбродом, непригодным ни для чего путного? Тебе, похоже, давно стоило найти кого-то, кто мог бы тебя просветить о полезности и никчемности некоторых людей, - не удержался Драко от намека.

- Ну, им было вполне по плечу сразиться с твоим отцом, - решил сбить с Малфоя спесь Гарри, который всегда ненавидел шовинистические замашки последнего. - Думаю, тебе будет приятно узнать, что он был повержен в поединке с Луной.

- Этим лупоглазым чучелом? Ты шутишь, - растерялся от неожиданности тот. – Она что, бросила заклинание ему в спину, пока он был занят? – взяв себя в руки, с прежним презрением и превосходством продолжал он. – И ты, честный гриффиндорец, готов назвать это победой?

- Я мог бы тебе возразить, что на войне и в смертельной схватке победа за тем, кто остался жив. И не важно, какими приемами он этого добился, - говоря, Гарри наблюдал, как губы Малфоя расплываются в коронной усмешке, и как мгновенно его лицо закаменело после того, как он закончил. - Но не в этом случае. Все было по правилам дуэльного Кодекса, Малфой: два соперника, две палочки, стойка лицом к лицу. Они обменивались заклятиями, пока Луна его не обезоружила и не связала.

- Только потому, что моему отцу хватило чести не использовать свои обширные знания на подростке...

- У твоего отца нет чести в том, что приказывал его обожаемый Лорд. Волдеморт, - Драко передернуло, - приказал ему принести нечто важное из Министерства и назначил его ответственным за исполнение задания, а за провал у него всего одно наказание – смерть. И я уже говорил тебе, как лично наблюдал, что твоему отцу приходилось делать, дабы на него не нарваться.

Малфой изумленно смотрел на него, онемевший на мгновение от силы убежденности в своей правоте, звучавшей в словах гриффиндорца. Сиюминутной ярости, как при первом упоминании о грехах его отца, не возникло - лишь отстраненное удивление: как спокойно Поттер говорит о зверствах и пытках, которым, как он утверждал, был свидетелем. Еще одно расхождение с вечно импульсивным типажом.

А второй волной чувств был привычный гнев. Как смеет это полукровное отродье грязнокровной шлюхи бросать тень на репутацию главы чистокровного рода! На самого Люциуса Малфоя, которого считали эталоном поведения потомственных магов! На объект почитания и поклонения даже в их среде!

Для самого Драко отец всегда был непререкаемым авторитетом, идеалом, до которого однажды он надеялся дотянуться. Он с самого детства старательно копировал его в каждой мелочи: от поступков и суждений, до привычек и предпочтений, а отец всячески поддерживал это его устремление. Ложась спать, по ночам он грезил, что, когда вырастет, ему будут также подобострастно кланяться, а он - взирать на окружающих свысока. Он отлично помнил день, когда отец впервые его похвалил. Это был грандиозный прием в честь его пятого дня рождения, когда впервые в Малфой-Мэнор были приглашены все потомки богатых аристократических семей его поколения. И весь день Драко старательно вздергивал подбородок и неторопливо растягивал слова, всячески указывая ровесникам на их место, в точности, как это делал Лорд Малфой. По окончании праздника отец сказал ему, что он оправдал надежды своей семьи при первом испытании и, возможно, сумеет вырасти достойным Малфоем. С тех пор все его поступки и устремления были направлены лишь на то, чтобы заставить своего идола им гордиться.

Кроме одного единственного раза, когда он заговорил с маленьким оборванцем в магазине мадам Малкин. Драко так стыдился этого, так боялся, что отец сумеет как-то об этом узнать. И, когда он услышал, что в поезде едет Гарри Поттер, безмерно радовался, поскольку был на сто процентов уверен, кем он окажется. Не могло быть простым совпадением, что в магическом мире появилось сразу два столь одаренных силой мальчишек, и если неизвестный маггловский оборванец Малфоям не чета, даже отец не будет возражать против дружбы с Поттером. Чтобы не опозорить род, для второй встречи с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил Драко подготовился со всем старанием и возник в его купе во всем величии, снисходя до того, чтобы предложить ему руку дружбы. И был совершенно сбит с толку: если в первую встречу в зеленых глазах мальчика светилось лишь смущенное недоумение, сейчас там горела брезгливая неприязнь. Он так и не понял - почему, но унижения на глазах нищего, как церковная мышь, Уизли так и не простил.

- Ты что-то говорил про систему занятий, Потти, - вздернув бровь и искривив губы в гримасе, не к месту спросил Драко, – думаю, так будет лучше всего.

Он не договорил фразу и до середины, когда внезапно выхватил палочку и атаковал Гарри невербальным темным заклинанием пятого уровня. Если бы Драко попал, Поттер оказался бы буквально разрезан пополам. Гарри уклонился, но ничем не ответил. Мысль о том, что Поттер снова не считает его достойным даже для равной схватки, заставила кровь окончательно вскипеть, и кровавый туман бешенства полностью заслонил рассудок Малфоя. Драко атаковал снова и снова, посылая в неуловимую цель заклинания и не размениваясь ни на что, кроме высшей темной магии последних двух степеней. В своем состоянии он не мог оценить, насколько его противник держится уверенно и грациозно, используя идеально просчитанные комбинации движений - быстрые и плавные отработанные до совершенства уходы с траектории движения лучей, непрекращающимся градом летящих в него.

Гарри спокойно отклонялся, даже не вытащив волшебной палочки из нарукавных ножен, позволяя слизеринцу выпустить пар, и думал, что даже если все их занятия сведутся к подобному, то и так в них будет определенный толк, особенно учитывая отсутствие квиддича и, следовательно, замкнутых на него бладжеров. Он внимательно следил за Малфоем и легко подметил тот момент, когда заклинания начали ослабевать. Гарри внутренне подобрался, предполагая, что скоро ему следует ожидать сюрприз, и не ошибся.

Драко чувствовал, что выдыхается, но отступать от своего первоначального плана не собирался. Момент был весьма удачным: заклинание выйдет сравнительно слабым - все же он не собирался убивать потенциального спасителя их мира, особенно теперь, когда Малфоям пришлось встать под его знамена. Но Поттер все равно должен получить как следует, чтобы удовлетворить месть Драко за все те годы, что он оказывался вторым. Побежденным во всем: от квиддича до словесных перепалок. Малфой старательно выписал палочкой длинную вязь и позволил себе ухмылку, глядя, как неотразимая комбинация чар устремилась к цели, а в следующую секунду его глаза увеличились от изумления. Поттер словно ждал этого момента и, как на первом уроке ЗоТС, каким-то непонятным образом сразу определив неотразимую направленность заклинания, столбом застыл на месте. Прервав свои обезьяньи прыжки, от которых уже порядком рябило в глазах, противник Драко наконец выхватил палочку, которая так быстро возникла в его руке, словно материализовалась из воздуха. Еще через миг из нее пролилось мерцающее радужное сияние, которое сформировалось в ровный овал щита перед Поттером. Не веря своим глазам, Драко наблюдал, как луч касается его поверхности и, срикошетив, направляется к нему. Он даже не успел испугаться, как заклинание врезалось в него и с силой откинуло к стене.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри подошел к поверженному Малфою, критичным взором осматривая полученные повреждения. Костелом раздробил правую ключицу и задел по ходу еще пару ребер. Режущее по касательной прошило левый бок, но, тем не менее, тройное лезвие весьма ощутимо разворотило тело. Ударное откинуло, приложив Драко о стену с достаточной силой для того, чтобы он потерял сознание и заработал несколько обильно кровоточащих порезов, а также сотрясение мозга. Плохо. Хотя и альтернатива попасть под заклинание самому прельщала мало, даже с учетом всех приписываемых Поттеру суицидальных качеств. Гарри надеялся, что поглощающий щит сможет забрать больше энергии, жаль, Драко, как всегда, поспешил, черт его дери, импульсивный, как все Блэки - и как только Люциус с этим мирится?

Кажется, на некоторое время он потерял сознание, поскольку, когда открыл глаза, увидел сидевшего перед ним на корточках Поттера, с интересом склонившего голову и внимательно разглядывающего его.

- Значит, именно так ты видишь наши занятия? – спросил Гарри. – Если честно, я рассчитывал на другое.

- Я тоже... это ты должен... был валяться у... стены, - прохрипел Драко в ответ. – Научило бы тебя... не трепаться.

- Мир не вертится вокруг тебя, Малфой. Я никому ничего не говорил, поверь, у нас достаточно поводов посмеяться без привлечения твоей персоны.

Драко невразумительно фыркнул.

- Как ты... неотразимое...

- Не всегда то, что видишь перед глазами, является истиной. Ты надеялся на легкую добычу и пострадал за это. Я не так безобиден, как ты надеялся, и теперь все зависит от тебя. Наши занятия могут быть попытками прикончить друг друга или способом научиться чему-то новому и помочь улучшить наши дуэльные навыки. Ну, или хотя бы поддерживать их на уровне. Выбор за тобой, - Поттер поднялся и направился к двери.

- Ты мне не... поможешь? – удивленно воскликнул Драко.

- Не в этот раз, - отрицательно покачал тот головой.

- И куда делось... всем известное гриффин... дорское благородство? – губы скривились в привычной презрительной гримасе, скрывая боль.

- Это и есть мое благородство. Я даю тебе возможность впервые в жизни самостоятельно выбраться из угла, в который ты себя загнал. Без имени твоего отца, без влияния и богатства Малфоев, - Гарри отвел взгляд и взялся за ручку двери. - Я очень надеюсь, что хотя бы это сумеет тебя чему-то научить и заставит, наконец, повзрослеть.

А потом он ушел. Дверь захлопнулась, и наступила тишина. Драко ошеломленно моргнул. Он действительно был один: истекающий кровью в глубине подземелий. И никто не знает, где его искать, поскольку он солгал, что зал был предложен профессором Снейпом. На самом деле он был его собственным достижением, его открытием в единственную ночную вылазку по Хогвартсу в исследовательских целях на третьем курсе, когда он узнал, что Поттер шатается по замку постоянно. В результате этой ночной прогулки он был пойман крестным, отруган, наказан и, что самое худшее, навещен отцом. Привести сюда Поттера было ребяческим хвастовством, пусть даже тот не узнает правды. Этот зал повторно должен был стать местом его торжества, а вместо этого превратилось в смертельную ловушку.

Малфой отстраненно подсчитывал, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем его хватятся, а потом найдут.

Соседи по спальне не обратят внимания на его отсутствие в постели после отбоя, подумав, что он проводит ночь где-то с кем-то, как это уже бывало. Узнай об этом Пэнси, она начала бы искать его моментально хотя бы для того, чтобы высказать все свое недовольство, но она не узнает до утра. Вот когда он не появится на завтраке, они наконец заволнуются, однако сначала попробуют искать сами, чтобы сберечь от гнева Снейпа, и только когда все их поиски ни к чему не приведут, сообщат декану. Северус, конечно, догадается, куда он мог уйти в тайне от всех, но даже ради крестника не перешагнет через свою неприязнь к гриффиндорцу и не пойдет сразу к нему. Возможно, к директору. Но, поскольку ни один из призраков и портретов не видел их, входившими в эту часть подземелий, вряд ли поступок Северуса к чему-то приведет. Разумеется, директор сам догадается спросить Поттера и, возможно, даже в присутствии Снейпа, но упертый гриффиндорец просто из принципа ничего им не скажет, как бы ни увещевал директор и как бы ни бушевал декан. Поттер вообще уже давным-давно плевать хотел на все кривляния слизеринского декана. И что он там нес перед уходом? «В этом и есть мое благородство». Дикость какая: оставить человека на смерть – это теперь у них благородство? Совсем уже спятили грифы в своем гнезде. И куда кукушка МакГонагалл смотрит?

Ладно, в итоге, отчаявшись, Северус либо сделает это и через силу попросит у Поттера помощи (да он скорее сдохнет), либо вызовет родителей. Драко передернуло. Отец ничего с Поттером тоже не сделает. Поттер на него плевать хотел с еще более высокого дерева, чем на Снейпа. Запугать Министерством?.. не вариант - связи отца там пошатнулись, а Поттер снова Герой, спасший пророчество. Аврорат? Не сдержавшись, Малфой совсем неаристократически фыркнул. Любимчик Грюма. Подумав о матери, Драко поежился. И мысли не хотелось допускать, что прекрасной гордой леди Малфой придется унизиться перед гребаным Поттером.

Этого ты и хотел, верно, Потти? Этого добивался? Посмотреть, сможет ли он что-то сделать, а если нет - полюбоваться на унижения всех близких ему людей? О да, это просто отличная месть! За все детские глупости отплатить такой грандиозной подлостью. А главное - как по-гриффиндорски! Но Драко ему еще покажет! Он докажет! И он будет смеяться в вытянувшееся лицо Поттера, когда тот увидит его за завтраком во всем привычном величии!

Злость придала достаточно сил, чтобы, преодолевая слабость, опереться непострадавшей рукой о стену и подняться, пусть и не с первой попытки. Его сразу зашатало, в голове помутилось, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Так всегда бывает?

Он не в первый раз пострадал на учебной дуэли. Отец нанимал самых строгих учителей, чтобы достойно воспитать единственного наследника рода, но при любой маломальской ране к нему сразу подскакивал домашний колдомедик и приводил в порядок. Его учили быть лучшим, а значит, не получать ранений. «Любая царапина, доставшаяся в схватке – это наглядное доказательство твоей слабости», - повторял ему отец. И он научился. Он выстаивал изнурительные тренировки с учителями и проверочные бои с отцом или крестным без единой царапины, превращая их в соревнования хитрости, и хотя из-за отсутствия столь богатого опыта, как у них двоих, раз за разом проигрывал, Драко удосуживался неоднократной похвалы обоих. Единственное поприще, на котором он преуспел. В квиддиче всегда был Поттер, в успеваемости - грязнокровка. В боях он был лучшим! Тайное знание, наполняющее его гордостью и превосходством, когда в конце каждого года Поттер валялся в больничном крыле, а все прыгали вокруг, восхваляя очередной подвиг Золотого Мальчика, израненного и полумертвого. Слабого.

Рука опять соскользнула со стены коридора, и Малфой снова едва удержался на ногах лишь воспоминанием о том, как уже дважды падал и какого труда стоило снова встать и идти дальше, не говоря уже о боли. Вжавшись лопатками в стену, он судорожно хватал воздух, пережидая прокатывающиеся по телу спазмы боли, вызванные спотыканием. Почему отец зовет это слабостью? Из последних сил превозмогая себя идти вперед, хотя все, чего тебе хочется в этот момент – это лечь и сдохнуть тихо где-то под забором. Хочется поддаться слабости. Элементарная логика: если это слабость, то противоположность - сила. Внезапно его прошиб холодный пот при мысли, что если ему так плохо после одного неудавшегося заклинания, то каково было Поттеру после василиска, сотни дементоров, а главное - Тремудрого Турнира и Министерства. Какая же в нем сила, если он умудряется из раза в раз не только выживать, но и дотаскивать то, что от него остается, туда, где он сможет получить помощь? Неужели отец и Северус этого не видят? Они оба всегда уважали силу, они учили этому его, так как же они могут презирать Поттера?

Логика всегда была его сильным местом, и вывод, вытекающий из всех его полубредовых выкладок, набатом ударил в голову, мгновенно проясняя разум. Он потрясенно выпрямился, теряя сцепку со стеной, и через мгновение рухнул на пол, краем уплывающего сознания понимая, что находится в паре шагов от входа в комнату отдыха Слизерина, но в голове, заслоняя все, звенела единственная, отчасти богохульная для него мысль: ОТЕЦ НЕ ПРАВ!

Выйдя из импровизированного дуэльного зала, Гарри не колебался ни минуты. Он понимал необходимость своего поступка и максимально подстраховался, хотя сила заклинания все же оказалась больше расчетной. Сидя на корточках перед Малфоем, он успел проинспектировать его раны и ничего смертельно опасного не обнаружил, а единственную реальную угрозу незаметно для слизеринца пресек малоизвестным невербальным заклинанием, существенно приостанавливающим кровопотерю, но не прекращающим кровотечение полностью. Он усмехнулся про себя, подумав, что старину Тома хватил бы удар, узнай он, как Гарри использует знания, полученные от него на еженощных сеансах кошмаров.

Сейчас же необходимо было добраться без приключений до спальни и проследить по карте Мародеров, чтобы Малфой добрался до гостиной. На крайний случай у него есть мантия-невидимка и набор целебных зелий, правда, о таком развитии событий, как и самостоятельном создании подходящей ситуации, думать хотелось меньше всего - уж слишком напоминало действия известного ему манипулятора. Превращаться в паука, опутывающего людей своей паутиной и создающего из них марионеток, ни при каком варианте развития событий не считалось допустимым или возможным. Ситуация с Драко сложилась сама собой, и у гриффиндорца было достаточно веры в его интеллект, чтобы рассчитывать на понимание с первого раза. Принятие – это займет еще какое-то время. Старик, сам того не зная, существенно облегчил дело. Вероятно, впервые за всю свою долгую жизнь.

Словно в ответ на его мысли, директор материализовался за следующим же поворотом.

- Гарри, мой мальчик, а я как раз хотел попросить Минерву передать тебе приглашение ко мне на чай, - доброжелательно улыбаясь, он похлопал Гарри по плечу. - Надеюсь, у тебя сейчас найдется время?

- Разумеется, директор, - понимая, что чай - всего лишь предлог, ответил Гарри.

- И конечно, я не буду тебя ругать за столь поздние прогулки по коридорам, - хитро блеснул тот глазами.

- Спасибо, - оказалось, что выдать вымученную улыбку за обычную совсем несложно.

Они молча прошли до горгульи, сопровождаемые любопытными взглядами портретов. Войдя в кабинет, Дамблдор сразу устроился за столом и указал Гарри на кресло напротив.

- Ты не слишком разговорчив сегодня, мой мальчик, - с долей подозрения заметил он.

- Я очень устал.

- О, - понимающе протянул директор с блеском в глазах, - я так понимаю, сейчас у тебя было очередное дополнительное занятие с юным Малфоем?

Зная принцип действия контракта и не слишком волнуясь о последствиях своего притворства, Гарри приоткрыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, поперхнулся и прокашлял еще минут пять.

- Не думаю, что я могу вам рассказать, - в конце концов, прохрипел он.

Фоукс, выросший до своего обычного размера, слетел к нему на колени и пропел успокаивающую трель, несколько умерив усталость и напряжение Гарри и одновременно лишая его возможности принять чашку чая из рук директора. Гарри благодарно погладил перья феникса.

- Ты мешаешь Гарри выпить чай, Фоукс, - укоризненно произнес Дамблдор.

- Не страшно, профессор, я по нему соскучился.

- Он тоже к тебе питает необъяснимую тягу, помнится, я тебе уже говорил, что Фоукс мало кого соглашается лечить, - директор нежно улыбнулся, глядя на птицу и мальчика, привычно подавляя злость на то, что его феникс так ни разу и не лечил. Сначала он даже думал, что конкретно Фоукс не способен на целительство, ему говорили, что такие случаи в истории бывали. Но потом он узнал, что мальчишку Поттера он все же вылечил, и не абы от чего, а от сильнейшего магического яда. Хотя в тот момент это было Альбусу лишь на руку, и если бы он сумел заставить строптивую птицу плакать над ним и усиливать слезами его магическую мощь, все сложилось бы просто великолепно. Факт, что птица, со времен основателей переходившая во владение текущего директора школы и со всеми полномочиями передающаяся следующему, не лечила никого ни при каких обстоятельствах и сделала единственное исключение из правил ради Поттера, вызвал опасения Дамблдора и лишь слегка подкорректировал его первоначальные планы.

- К тому же я собираюсь прямо в постель, - в подтверждение Гарри душераздирающе зевнул. – Извините, просто первая неделя учебы для меня всегда ад кромешный. Ведь ничего не случилось? – резко выпрямился он, испытующе смотря на директора.

- Все в порядке, - улыбнулся тот, радуясь, что реакции парня предсказуемы, как всегда, и грустно продолжил, - насколько это возможно в данном случае - сам понимаешь: положение в стране очень тяжелое.

- Мне очень жаль, - виновато потупился Гарри, всем своим видом выражая отчаянное раскаяние.

- Ну, что ты, мой мальчик, никто и не ожидает, что вчерашний пятикурсник сумеет прекратить войну одной отчаянной схваткой, - с доброй улыбкой сказал директор, хотя что-то в его голосе намекало, что именно этого все ждали от не оправдавшего их надежд Поттера.

- Да, наверно, - задумчиво глядя куда-то в окно, подыграл Гарри. – Но ведь если бы не я, он вообще не смог бы воскреснуть. Я должен был быть сильнее! Должен был как-то помешать ему на кладбище! Тогда Седрик был бы жив, - нотка грусти и снова самозабвенная игра в самобичевание. – Все происходящее - только моя вина, ведь это моя кровь течет в его жилах. Я приношу сплошные несчастья. Если бы я умер, всем было бы только лучше. Родители были бы живы, и Седрик, и Сириус, а Ремус бы не ненавидел меня. Но он прав - я ни на что не годен, я все делаю только хуже, даже не способен исполнить чертово пророчество. Только и могу, что наблюдать, как страдают дорогие мне люди, - он посмотрел прямо в голубые глаза директора, слушавшего его монолог с внешним сочувствием, но внутренним удовлетворением. – Вы всегда так были ко мне добры. Я считаю вас своим родным дедом, – скромно опустить взгляд на мгновение и сразу вскинуть обратно уже обеспокоенным почти до ужаса. - Я с ума схожу от мысли, что моя невезучесть может сделать с вами?

Желаемый результат был достигнут, и Гарри позволил себе мысленно ухмыльнуться, наблюдая, как поперхнувшийся от его слов директор практически захлебывается чаем. Мелочь, конечно, а приятно.

- Тебе не стоит переживать за меня, Гарри, – «Надо отдать должное старику, он быстро пришел в себя». – Я, несмотря на свои почтенные годы, еще вполне способен постоять за себя, - «Только годы у вас и почтенные». – Но меня очень беспокоит, как на тебя влияют события твоей жизни. Ты должен понимать, что все битвы выиграть просто невозможно. Это и есть – война. Жертвы в ней неизбежны, - «Особенно если смерти их буквально преподносят на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой». – Нам же просто остается постараться и сделать все, что в наших силах. Ты уже многое сделал, мой мальчик, и многим пожертвовал, но тебя ожидает гораздо большее, - «Это обещание? Чего именно? Хотя, зная вас, глубоко презираемый, скорее всего, и того и другого».

Они помолчали, думая каждый о своем. Директор - о том, что летнее отсутствие в нужной среде вроде не очень изменило его игрушку, хотя отказ Гарри от квиддича был неожиданным и смешал карты. (Дамблдор сейчас как раз собирался исправить эту ошибку.) А еще – о том, что последить более пристально за мальчишкой какое-то время все же стоит. Гарри же размышлял о том, как сильно его воротит от директорского притворства и вранья.

- Вообще-то, мой мальчик, я позвал тебя по более приятному для тебя поводу. Во всяком случае, я надеюсь на это.

- Какому?

- Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но не хочется ли тебе снова начать занятия с Армией Дамблдора? В прошлом году они приносили тебе немало удовольствия и, думаю, практика в заклинаниях вам всем также не повредит.

- Но на Армию наложен Министерский запрет. Мне не хотелось бы доставлять вам неприятностей с чиновниками, сэр.

- Всегда есть способ слегка обойти правила, к тому же несправедливые. Например, если никто об этом не узнает, - Дамблдор многозначительно посмотрел на юношу, подтверждая свою осведомленность в их ближайших планах. - Но можно все устроить несколько проще: никто ведь не запрещал группы по дополнительному изучению предметов для помощи в домашних занятиях и участия в каких-нибудь проектах. И мы совершенно не покривим истиной, представив ваши занятия подобным образом. Правда, боюсь, что Армия Дамблдора должна окончательно исчезнуть, хотя, поверь, Гарри, я оценил твой жест.

- Я понимаю, сэр. Спасибо, - радостно улыбнулся Поттер.

- Тогда не смею больше тебя задерживать, я вижу, как сильно ты в действительности устал. Тебе стоит себя поберечь, мой мальчик.

«Кто еще, если не я сам», - подумал Гарри, покидая ненавистный с некоторых пор кабинет.

- Кто ж его так?

- Драко, Мерлин, очнись!

- Мисс Паркинсон, или вы немедленно прекратите истерику, или выметайтесь из моего кабинета!

- Да, сэр, - судорожные всхлипы подавляемых рыданий.

Ловкие руки зельевара проворно скользили по израненному телу, распростертому на его рабочем столе. Кровь пачкала непроверенные свитки сочинений, стекала по боковой стенке и, набухая в тяжелые капли, скапливалась в лужицу на полу. Профессор Снейп не обращал на это ни малейшего внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на пациенте. Любимом крестнике, почти сыне. Длинные, бледные пальцы неустанно двигались, то выправляя, собирая воедино раздробленные части костей и ребер, то поднося к губам пузырьки зелий и массируя горло, заставляя бессознательного юношу их проглотить. Сейчас, как никогда в жизни, он был благодарен своей холодной эмоциональности - странному свойству своей натуры, которое неоднократно помогало ему выживать всю карьеру двойного шпиона. В стрессовых ситуациях сознание Северуса словно делилось пополам, и в то время, как одна часть билась в агонии происходящего, вторая четко и выверенно действовала с максимально возможным результатом. И только потом, когда все заканчивалось, наступало время переживать для первой половины. Как правило, в полном одиночестве, подальше от людских глаз и в компании большого количества маггловского выдержанного коньяка. А потому об этой странности Снейпа никто не знал, как и о пристрастии к маггловскому алкоголю. Для всех остальных он был безэмоциональной сволочью, ввиду чего неоднократно вызывал нарекания окружающих.

Так было и сейчас. Он лечил, рычал на столпившихся сокурсников Малфоя, а запертая на время часть сознания с того момента, как четыре парня и три девчонки втащили к нему в кабинет окровавленное нечто, не переставая, вопила: «Только не Драко... это убьет Нарциссу... только не Драко!». Ведь это не синяк, и не ссадина, с которыми малфоевское неугомонное чудо постоянно таскалось к нему с малолетства и приучило еще с первого курса к этому же всю остальную часть своих приближенных. Это серьезно, возможно, смертельно. А он не хочет быть тем, у кого на руках такое произойдет. Ему и так достаточно кошмаров на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Драко медленно выплывал из беспамятства. Ощущения возвращались к нему постепенно, отдельными нитями вплетаясь в полотно действительности: оцепенение тела, холод подземелий, нервный шум голосов, обеспокоенное ворчание Северуса... и влага на его лице. Слезы. Не его. Он моргнул, фокусируя взгляд на склоненном лице Дафны. Еще одна слезинка упала ему на щеку. Рядом с ней Пэнси, осторожно ласкающая пряди его волос. Парни толкутся рядом, не зная, куда себя деть. По обыкновению сдержанная Милисент обнимает их обеих за плечи, и именно она замечает перемены в его состоянии:

- Он очнулся, профессор.

Снейп поднимает сосредоточенный взгляд от его плеча, и краем глаза Драко улавливает, что у декана руки перепачканы в крови. Его крови. Видимо, он вправляет выбитую ключицу.

- Ты можешь объяснить, какого боггарта с тобой случилось? – рявкает Снейп.

Да, мягкость с людьми, даже полумертвыми - не в характере его крестного. Может, Поттер не так уж и не прав, ненавидя его, стоит признать, у него на это есть немало оснований. Драко удивился самому себе - как, оказывается, просто: признав возможную правоту Поттера в одном, сразу перестать судить об остальном непредвзято.

- Как же сильно ты ошибаешься, крестный, - выдохнул он, погружаясь в целебный сон.

Снейп разогнал студентов по комнатам. Драко переместился в его спальню и к утру будет в полном порядке. А самый грозный профессор Хогвартса практически летел по коридорам, так что мантия не просто эффектно взвивалась, а почти развевалась за его спиной парусом. Он не мог оставить этого безнаказанно, он знал, был уверен, что правильно понял намек младшего Малфоя в коротком промежутке проясненного сознания. Он не простит этому самодовольному выскочке увечья Драко, только не тогда, когда они с Люциусом совершили немыслимое, чтобы уберечь их мальчика от опасностей. Они не для того отмазывали его от службы у Темного Лорда, чтобы какой-то недоучка мог калечить их мальчика и так же, как Волдеморт, играться с его жизнью. Он мог простить Поттеру и скрыть от Люциуса синяки и ссадины после их обычных потасовок, в конце концов, и сам Драко не оставался в долгу. Но сейчас он был уверен, что Поттер абсолютно цел и невредим, ведь иначе его бы давным-давно вызвали в Больничное Крыло, чтобы лечить «магическую знаменитость». Сопляк с каждым пустяком лезет к Помфри, лишь бы привлечь к себе внимание, и такого случая точно не упустил бы, ведь это такой шанс испортить Драко жизнь. Именно поэтому Северус настоял на контракте, но не ожидал такого результата. Драко прав: он ошибся, и за его ошибку сейчас расплачивается крестник, который никогда не отличался превосходным здоровьем. Сколько споров у них было с Люциусом, когда тот гонял болезненного ребенка до седьмого пота, стремясь вылепить идеального Малфоя. Сколько бессонных ночей провел Снейп у его кровати, пока ребенок метался в горячечном бреду. Однажды Нарцисса даже заметила ему, что ее сын все еще жив лишь благодаря его искусству, и Люциус с ней согласился, сказав, что лучшего крестного для наследника и желать нельзя, учитывая довлеющий над их фамилией рок, который, казалось, стремился стереть Малфоев с лица земли. Уже много поколений у них не рождалось больше одного ребенка, и с каждым поколением дети были все более болезненными. Драко наконец сумел перейти критическую черту: его здоровье стабилизировалось до абсолюта, а от остального его уберегут отец и крестный. И будь проклят Снейп, если позволит кому-то послать все их старания к дьяволу!

- Поттер! – заорал он, ворвавшись в комнату отдыха Гриффиндора.

В гостиной было всего с десяток студентов, которые сразу обернулись к декану Слизерина, но он не удивился, увидев, что встать лицом к лицу с его праведным гневом решилась только лохматая личная стерва «гриффиндорской драгоценности». Видимо, поттеровский идиотизм заразен, если «самая умная ведьма Хогвартса» настолько поглупела.

- Гарри спит, - спокойно ответила она.

- Я требую, чтобы он немедленно спустился вниз!

- Уверена, это вполне может подождать до завтра, - бесстрашно глядя ему в глаза, заявила наглая девчонка, едва сдерживаясь от желания усмехнуться. «Знали бы вы, профессор, на кого в такие моменты похож Гарри, - думала она, - ваша ярость и в подметки его свирепости не годится». – Сегодня он уже был у директора...

- Мне плевать, где был ваш чертов Поттер, - прервал он ее, заметив, что на его вопли стали выползать из комнат любопытные студенты. – Если вы помните, я все еще ваш преподаватель. И если я требую Поттера, вы обязаны расшибиться в лепешку, но доставить его сюда!

- Что за тролль разорался среди ночи!

Снейп стрельнул уничижительным взглядом в сторону голоса и успел увидеть, как рыжий всклокоченный тип, побледневший до такой степени, что веснушки чернильными пятнами выделялись на отвратительном лице младшего из Уизли, поспешил трусливо скрыться в спальне. И поскольку он смотрел на дверь спальни шестого курса, он увидел, как, на ходу натягивая футболку, оттуда появился ненавистный Поттер. До того как ткань скрыла обнаженную кожу, профессор успел убедиться, что видимых следов недавнего поединка с его крестником нет, что, зная о прекрасных дуэльных навыках последнего, лишь подтверждало его уверенность в нечестной борьбе.

- Мистер Поттер, счастлив сообщить о вашем исключении.

- На каком основании? – вежливо спросил тот, спускаясь по ступенькам и занимая место Грейнджер перед ним, ненавязчивым жестом переместив ее себе за спину.

- По-видимому, нападение на студента не является для вас достаточным основанием. Как и причинение тяжелых телесных повреждений.

- На меня поступила жалоба? – все тот же вежливый интерес, который до невозможности злил зельевара.

- В этом нет необходимости. Поскольку я точно знаю, что произошедшее с мистером Малфоем - полностью ваша вина. Или вам достанет дерзости отрицать это?

- Боюсь, я ничего не могу сообщить вам по этому поводу, - с намеком произнес Поттер.

- И ты думаешь, тебя это спасет? Напыщенный болван! Играющий жизнями, как и твой сволочной отец с друзьями. Тебя это приведет в могилу, как и их! Как и твою паршивую шавку! - взбесился Снейп, осознавая свою беспомощность.

Он хотел продолжить в том же духе. Глядя в непроницаемое лицо перед собой, он хотел продолжать орать на нахала, брызжа слюной, дожидаясь, пока тот предсказуемо не выйдет из себя, и Снейп сможет вволю отыграться на сопляке за сегодняшнее волнение. Но вместо этого поперхнулся заготовленной тирадой, внезапно осознав движение. Студенты - кто поднялся с диванов и кресел при его появлении и кто сбежался в комнату на его крик - в едином порыве шагнули к ним, застывшим посреди гостиной. Он всегда хорошо умел читать по лицам и видел, что сейчас они все были готовы его растерзать. За это отродье, за никчемного щенка, едва не убившего сегодня их ровесника. Северус был неимоверно удивлен, ведь Поттер не мог ничего им рассказать, и тем не менее, они намерены тотчас же кинуться на профессора за него, для него. Без объяснений, без приказов, без единого взгляда и жеста. Поттер все так же стоял перед ним, не пошевелившись ни на дюйм, но словно увеличившись в размерах. Впервые показавшись ему в роли не мальчика, а мужа, и, надо признать, весьма впечатляющего. Снейпу внезапно показалось, что он оказался в пещере, полной львов, где вожак подавляет его волю, чтобы дать прайду право бескровной расправы над ним.

- Вам лучше уйти, профессор, - полускрытая Поттером Грейнджер все же сумела сохранить суровый вид, сложив руки на груди и смотря на него зло сощуренными глазами.

- Я сам решу, что мне стоит делать, а что нет! – рявкнул он на нее, прожигая взглядом.

Безрезультатно.

- Вам стоило помнить, что клинок - вещь обоюдоострая, - все та же спокойная многозначительность в голосе, а через секунду перед глазами все еще разъяренного профессора Снейпа оказалась только удаляющаяся спина Поттера.

Атмосфера мгновенно разрядилась, остальные заметно расслабились и последовали его примеру. Скоро мрачный профессор зельеделия остался в гриффиндорской комнате отдыха в полном одиночестве, крайне нелепо смотрясь в ее солнечном интерьере. Ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как тихо покинуть логово льва, радуясь, что ему повезло и он не стал тому ужином.

**Глава 8**

Выручай-Комната, заказанная Гермионой для первой встречи их тайного общества, предстала в виде поляны под звездным небом и большим костром, сложенным посередине, вокруг которого для удобства было раскидано множество подушек. Принесенные услужливым Добби картошка и яйца были засыпаны золой, а пакеты с зефиром вместе с прутиками через равные промежутки лежали рядом с камнями, ограждающими костровище. Дерево, пожираемое огнем, приятно потрескивало, и этот звук помогал расслабиться девушке, растянувшейся прямо на траве.

Гермиона пришла сюда раньше всех по нескольким причинам. Первая и самая очевидная - подготовка места встречи. Конечно, эту обязанность можно было возложить на кого угодно, но, во-первых, она одна из организаторов этой инициативы, а во-вторых, другого из доступных на данный момент организаторов не хватит на большее, чем подобие зала в заведении мадам Розмерты - уж слишком убогое у него воображение. Вторая причина: ей хотелось сделать нечто необычное и интересное. К тому же она помнила, как однажды Гарри упоминал, что хотел бы когда-нибудь побывать в кемпинге. А главное - ей нужно было спокойное уединенное место, чтобы рассортировать и разложить по полочкам новые знания. Не ее собственные, но и не совсем чужие. Заимствованные, но данные с охотой и навсегда.

К счастью, вовремя возникшая идея обеспечила ей прекрасное обоснование постоянному отсутствию в факультетских покоях, и она смогла без помех подобрать все необходимое для обмена знаниями, хотя сам процесс занял больше времени, чем они предполагали. Со своей частью она справилась легко и без проблем, но обратная связь была слишком перенасыщена информацией. Поток знаний оказался настолько силен, что, хотя Гарри и старался его максимально систематизировать, перегрузка ее сознания создавала полнейшую неразбериху. Она попыталась скрыть, что знания не абсорбируются, но, естественно, ее жалкие попытки не смогли его обмануть, и как только проницательный взгляд Гарри уловил мельчайшие изменения в ее обычном поведении, он поймал ее в темном уголке и впился в ее глаза, сканируя и проникая, сминая слои маскировочных заклинаний, словно папиросную бумагу. На следующем же сеансе он взял контроль в свои руки и, не взирая на ее отчаянное сопротивление, которое отмел как назойливую муху, быстро восстановил эмпатийную составляющую их связи, при этом тщательно экранируя все остальное. Гермиона не получила с тех пор ни крошки информации, а ведь она точно знала, что у Гарри осталось еще очень много знаний, не говоря о событийной части, которую она не успела просмотреть даже мельком, и мучилась от этого. Но, с другой стороны, она была счастлива окончанию мигрени и боли в глазах с прогрессирующим ухудшением зрения из-за точечных кровоизлияний.

Главное - она снова его чувствовала. Она и не подозревала, насколько ей стало необходимым постоянное ощущение Гарри, пока не лишилась его одним страшным утром в конце июня. Словно правше ампутировали рабочую руку. С того дня все ее естество стянуло в тугой напряженный узел, она жила в постоянном страхе, а потому ей не составило ни малейшего труда обмануть допрашивавших ее авроров и орденцев с профессорами, ведь она и на самом деле была в состоянии паники. А теперь ее наконец-то отпустило. Именно теперь, а не после встречи на вокзале или ежеутреннего ритуала, когда она раньше всех вылетала из спальни, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон, и Гарри по-настоящему рядом - всего через несколько стен. Сейчас между ними снова была туго натянутая нить, слегка дотронувшись до которой, она могла узнать, где он и в каком настроении. И впервые ее не волновало, что им так и не удалось наладить ментальную связь. В свете последних событий, того, что уже у них есть, более чем достаточно. К тому же учитывая, сколько времени они проводили в мозгах друг у друга, насколько досконально успели изучить образ мышления, плюс эмпатия - все вместе помогло им научиться легко предугадывать реакции и поступки. Чем не телепатия?

Опять не удержавшись, Гермиона проверила состояние Гарри. Он был не близко, но был спокоен. Вероятно, его уже до чертиков достало, что она проверяет его каждую свободную минуту, и только врожденная вежливость не позволяет ему потребовать от нее это прекратить. В этом весь Гарри: он будет терпеть бесконечно, если ей это приносит облегчение. Какая все же жалость, что она не может посещать его так же незаметно, как он ее. Гермиона перетрясла все доступные ей сведения по теме ментальной связи, но так и не нашла разгадку и волей-неволей удовлетворилась мыслью, что Гарри и здесь уникум, как и во всем остальном. Она нежно улыбнулась, вспомнив его смущение, когда оказалось, что она для него навеки открытая книга, даже не представляющая, что ее в данный момент читают. И элегантность решения, в результате которого каждый раз, прежде чем Гарри объявлялся в ее голове, до нее доносилось нечто, похожее на деликатное покашливание, призывающее спрятать все, не предназначенное для его глаз. Гермиона была готова ручаться своей жизнью, что Гарри ни разу не изменил этому навязанному самому себе правилу, и признавала, что сама противостоять подобному искушению вряд ли бы сумела. И это все только из-за его собственных понятий о чести. Ее вообще всегда удивляло его благородство, проявляющееся в любых мелочах. Он всегда делал то, что было правильно по его меркам, и если он решил, что часть ее «Я» имеет право на анонимность, то его не переубедило даже ее искреннее желание противного. Конечно, немного несправедливо, что она полностью раскрыта для него, а он нет, но Гермиона знала, что это легко компенсировалось бы тем, что он честно и исчерпывающе ответил бы на любой ее вопрос. Господи, как бы это облегчило кое-что в их отношениях! Будь эта недосказанность односторонней, она задала бы свой вопрос и не мучилась больше мечтами или подозрениями.

Гермиона тряхнула головой, отгоняя эти мысли, и снова, найдя глазами созвездие Ориона, сосредоточилась на нерассортированных данных. Чем быстрее она закончит, тем раньше узнает все остальное. Ну, как только Гарри убедится, что ей точно это не повредит. Ладно, она закончила с боевыми заклятиями высшей магии как светлой, так и темной. Все же Гарри удивительно практичен - еще одно его правило, с которым при ее здравомыслии она легко согласилась: в первую очередь то, что жизненно необходимо. В эту категорию они дружно относили все, что могло помочь в предстоящей войне. Разумно, даже очень. Только как это поможет заткнуть гложущее ее любопытство? Гарри очень веселил известный лишь ему одному главный недостаток гриффиндорской старосты (по ее собственному мнению): еще пару лет назад он пытался ей доказать, что именно любопытство - главный двигатель прогресса, и, дергая за прядку, добавлял: а также неуемность некоторых представителей рода человеческого, в коих живет огромное любопытство. Теперь он просто смеялся и говорил: «Сначала знания, потом связь, а сказку о своей летней жизни я расскажу тебе на ночь».

Тьфу ты, опять отвлеклась. Так, высшая боевая магия, целительство, зельеделие, ритуалы крови, кровомагия, родовая магия, магическая архитектура. И последнее - только по верхам, поскольку передача оборвалась. Гарри превосходно постарался, связав дисциплины по сходным чертам и строгим соблюдением перехода одной области магии в другую, хотя их она еще не до конца поняла и думала, что поймет полностью, лишь узнав все. Хотя бы то, почему во всем прослеживается уклон в сторону магии, традиционно считающейся темной. Господи милосердный, да где же его носило этим летом?

Дверь тихо скрипнула. Гермиона резко села, но сразу успокоилась, увидев мягкую улыбку Невилла.

- Не помешаю?

- Ни капли, все равно сосредоточиться никак не могу, - она тяжело вздохнула. – Даже Орион не помогает.

- Преданная звездами, - понимающе усмехнулся он известной близким друзьям шутке о ее талисмане в учебе, садясь рядом. – Волнуешься о Гарри?

- Как всегда, - безразличное пожатие плеч.

- После этих каникул должно быть тяжелее, - спокойная констатация, легкий кивок в ответ. – Где он?

- Неподалеку, должен успеть до занятия.

- Может, на всякий случай мне уйти, чтобы подтвердить ему алиби? Скажем, традиционное - о помощи непутевому мне в домашке - подойдет.

- Не стоит, - она улыбнулась ему в ответ, - сегодня он ищет оставленные мною заметки для АД в библиотеке.

- Ну, мы и парочка, - протянул он, растягиваясь на траве, - я непутевый, ты рассеянная. И это лучшее, что способен предложить Хогвартс в компанию Золотого мальчика?

- А еще псих Рон, - не поддержав шутливый тон, нахмурилась Гермиона.

- Еще злишься?

- А ты нет?

- Да, - признал он. – Не могу понять, как он так может. После всего, понимаешь?

- Да, - она тоже легла на траву и, смотря в бездонное небо, отстраненно сказала: – Он хочет, чтобы я их помирила. Пристает ко мне по сто раз на дню. А я не хочу. Не могу.

- Гарри просил?

- Не попросит. Ему тоже больно.

- Если надо, намекни Рону, что я ему помогу. Он думает, что после того, что обо мне написали в газетах, я Гарри по гроб жизни обязан. Самый хороший способ отплатить – это помирить его с лучшим другом.

Гермиона хмыкнула:

- А на самом деле - как ты после публикаций?

- Мне ни горячо ни холодно. Бабушка счастлива. Надеется, что я достойно продолжу дело родителей в Аврорате. Придется ей снова разочароваться в своих ожиданиях.

- Поговорить с ней опять не получилось?

- Она не способна слушать. Она слишком властная женщина, способная задавить своим влиянием любого. Не знаю, может, раньше все было по-другому, но сейчас бабушка живет в своем собственном мире. По крайней мере, у нее всегда будут статьи из «Ежедневного Пророка», который признал ее внука настоящим героем, - он вздохнул. – Но, если честно, достало уже так жить. Вечное притворство перед всеми, чтобы сохранить свою свободу.

- С нами тебе притворяться нет нужды.

- И уже за одно это Гарри цены нет. Что рядом с ним можно быть самим собой.

Они помолчали. Внезапно пальцы Гермионы нервно вцепились в землю, вырывая тонкие травинки.

- Ты так никогда и не рассказывала - почему Орион, - отвлек ее голос Невилла.

Она проследила за его взглядом и улыбнулась:

- Не туда смотришь. Смотри, вон там, к юго-востоку от него - голубое сияние Сириуса, к северо-западу - красный Альдебаран. Это самое красивое и удивительное созвездие южного неба, содержащее множество интересных объектов: только переменных звезд здесь более тысячи, - ее рука поднялась, давая ему возможность проследить, как она очерчивает контуры созвездия. – Поясу Ориона в маггловской культуре иногда уделяют отдельное внимание, но самое интересное в этом созвездии: Большая Туманность Ориона, - ее палец сместился на точку, расположенную ниже, - на деле это только незначительная, нагретая светом звезд часть огромного облака. Вокруг Трапеции Ориона – область активного звездообразования, похожая на ту, что находится в поясе. Рядом есть еще темная туманность - Конская Голова. А самое замечательное, что он практически неизменен, и мы видим его таким же, как и наши предки множество лет назад.

- Все дело в астрономии? – удивился он. – Я думал, что в мифологии. Гарри говорил, твое имя тоже оттуда.

- Папа любит мифологию, - безмятежно улыбнулась Гермиона. - Он читал мне мифы древней Греции и древнего Рима вместо сказок на ночь.

- А что там про Ориона?

- Он был знаменитый охотник, отличавшийся необычайной красотой и таким ростом, что его иногда называли «Великан». Ему не было равных, и любой из царей желал видеть его при себе. Сын Посейдона, получивший от отца дар ходить по воде, как по суше. Он влюбился в Меропу и, добиваясь у ее отца согласия на брак, совершил подвиг, очистив их родной остров от диких зверей, но был предан и в итоге ослеп. А еще он был любимцем богов: Гелиос возвратил ему зрение, Артемида и Эос в него влюбились, Зевс перенес на небо после смерти и даже разместил рядом животных, чтобы удобнее было охотиться. Неизвестно точно, из-за чего он погиб: есть множество гипотез, но все связаны с предательством - в основном, из зависти к его силе. Единственными верными спутниками его жизни были два пса, оставшиеся с ним и на небе.

- Что-то мне это напоминает, - пробормотал Невилл.

- Знаешь, что странно? – Гермиона оживленно села. – Каждый раз, когда папа читал мне про Ориона, ночью мне снился один и тот же сон. Как будто я ланью несусь по лесу, каждой клеткой ощущая, что мне не спастись, и мой преследователь уже близко. Что скоро он вонзит в меня, свою жертву, когти и зубы, разрывая на части и забирая все то, что я есть. Наконец, он меня настигает, но я не хочу принимать смерть спиной и в последний момент, уже чувствуя его прикосновение к моей коже, разворачиваюсь. И, знаешь, вместо зверя я вижу неясные очертания юноши и двух псов - большого и малого, льнущих к его ногам. Весь его облик и черты лица размыты лунной ночью и тенями, и отчетливо мне видны только невероятные зеленые глаза, которые практически светятся в темноте, его собаки, и что сама я больше не парнокопытное.

- Может, попросишь Парвати растолковать? Вдруг это что-то значит.

- Я не верю в предсказания, - фыркнула она. – Даже не знаю, зачем я тебе все это рассказала. Просто вспомнилось как-то вдруг.

- Гермиона, в магическом мире нет случайностей...

К сожалению, закончить разговор им было не суждено, поскольку по одиночке и парами, а то и целыми группами, наплывом начали приходить остальные.

- А где Гарри? – спросил Рон, оглядывая полное собрание прошлогодних членов АД, кроме двоих.

- Видимо, задерживается, - пожала плечами Гермиона.

- Может не спешить, - усмехнулся Дин, выгребая из золы очередную картофелину, - я этой вкуснятиной еще с одним человеком делиться не намерен.

- Постой, - настаивал Рон, - вы же вместе сюда пошли?

- Да, но я не смогла найти записи по заклинаниям и вспомнила, что забыла их в одной из книг в библиотеке, а Гарри сказал, что ему как раз надо кое-что уточнить и он сам их принесет.

- Я не понял, для чего это? – перевел на себя внимание Невилл, показывая на прутики и зефир.

Гермиона и остальные магглорожденные с усмешками переглянулись, отметив такое же недоумение у остальных магов. Джастин и Дин, перебивая и переругиваясь, начали увлеченно их просвещать. И где-то посреди этой веселой перебранки дверь открылась, выпуская под звездное небо Гарри Поттера. Он осмотрелся вокруг и послал Гермионе благодарный взгляд.

- Ну и где ты пропал, Гарри? – спросил Шеймус. – Твоя ревнивая женушка уже начала всех доставать, - он стрельнул взглядом в багровеющего Уизли.

- Извините, отвлекся на одну интересную книженцию, - Гарри по-турецки уселся у костра. – Что ж, я рад всех приветствовать и счастлив сообщить, что мы неофициально получили официальное или, скорее, официально неофициальное разрешение администрации школы на встречи нашего клуба, - одобрительный шум, и ему пришлось поднять руку, чтобы продолжить. - Однако, мы оказываемся перед необходимостью выбрать себе новое название, поскольку Армия Дамблдора должна навеки кануть в лету, - вздохи облегчения. - Я готов выслушать варианты всех желающих.

- Значит, больше никакой секретности? – несколько разочарованно спросил Джастин.

- Ну, я бы не сказал. Официально мы считаемся группой по изучению, что в принципе верно, но цели и предмет нашего изучения по-прежнему желательно держать в кругу посвященных. Поэтому нам необходим новый контракт. Гермиона, Энтони - это ваша работа, разберитесь.

- Ясно.

- Без проблем.

- А разве сначала не нужно придумать название? – спросила Лиза.

- Разработка проекта договора никому не мешает, а вот когда настанет очередь подписания... – со знанием дела начала Сьюзен, но была прервана возбужденно подскочившим на ноги Дином.

- У-у-у-у, я придумал! Вам точно понравится!

- А конкретнее? – подтолкнула Гермиона.

- Как насчет, - он выдержал драматическую паузу, - Неприкасаемые?

- Это как в фильме? – удивился Терри Бут.

- Ну и что? Ведь классное же название!

Остальные в недоумении переглядывались, но всех отвлек внезапный веселый смех. Гарри заливался хохотом так, что на его глазах выступили слезы, он хлопал себя ладонью по колену и никак не мог унять почти переходящий в истерический смех.

- Ой, не могу... Волди... за... налоги, - просипел он, снова заливисто смеясь.

Дин пару раз моргнул, пока до него дошло, что он только что предложил, и он тоже засмеялся. За ним последовала Гермиона, Терри, Джастин, Лаванда, прочие магглорожденные и несколько полукровок, знакомых с маггловской культурой.

- Дин, это ты по типу «Неизбежны лишь смерть и налоги»? – утирая слезы, поддел Колин.

- Не скажи, смысл в этом есть.

- Точно-точно, - поддакнула Анжелина, - не мытьем, так катаньем.

- Да ладно вам, - вошел в азарт Томас, даже забыв и дальше строить притворно обиженный вид, - сами подумайте, у нас же почти та же самая система! Гарри – наш Элиот Несс. Гермиона, Ханна, Энтони и прочая их компания – это мозги, как Оскар Уоллес. Я и остальные бесшабашные придурки – боевики, вроде Джузеппе Петри.

- А кто будет эквивалентом Джима Мэлоуна? – заинтересовалась Гермиона.

Дин на минуту задумался, а потом торжествующе, но с оттенком раздражения, что ей удалось найти брешь в его, казалось бы, безупречном плане, заявил:

- В нашем случае в роли опыта выступают так любимые тобой книги. К тому же нам вряд ли нужен тот, кого в фильме убьют первым.

- Первым был бухгалтер, - не согласился Терри.

- Мерлин, - взвыл Эрни МакМиллан, - плевать, кто был первым. Может, вы объясните уже о чем, соплохвоста задери, вы толкуете?

- Это реальная история, - сказала Гермиона, после минутного затишья, когда поняла, что почетную роль разъяснителя привычно передали ей. – У магглов тоже есть преступные организации, промышляющие криминалом, правда, с единственной целью наживы. Их называют мафией. В 1919 году правительство США приняло декларацию о запрете экспорта и продажи спиртных напитков на территории страны. Сухой Закон стал одной из самых больших ошибок в их истории, поскольку явился причиной возникновения подпольных организаций и целых предприятий по закупке и распространению алкоголя, причем, весьма прибыльной, ввиду чего породил уличные войны и погубил сотни жизней. Криминальная жизнь достигла своего апогея в Чикаго начала 30-х годов ХХ столетия. Терпеть сие безобразие уже ни у кого не хватало сил, и специальный агент Федерального Бюро Расследований, Элиот Несс, решил покончить с организованной преступностью в стране, бросив вызов самому Алю Капоне. Аль Капоне в то время возглавлял мафию и по совместительству являлся, оставаясь и поныне, самым известным гангстером всех времен и народов. Дин отчасти неправ, сопоставляя Гарри с Нессом, - она усмехнулась. - Несс был образцом честного и законопослушного гражданина, который считал, что, каким бы закон ни был, его следует уважать, и Несс был готов наказать каждого, кто его нарушает. Но также Элиот Несс – настоящий борец за идею, который намерен во что бы то ни стало довести начатое дело до конца. Только поначалу не вполне на это способного, но судьба сталкивает его с детективом Мэлоуном – таким же борцом за идею, как и он сам, правда, намного опытнее. Еще к ним присоединились полицейский-стажер Джузеппе Петри, обладающий уникальными навыками в стрельбе, и Оскар Уоллес – бухгалтер, сведения которого в итоге и привели к аресту Капоне. Эти четверо создали свою организацию по борьбе с организованной преступностью, которую репортеры окрестили «Неприкасаемые». Методы их борьбы практически сразу принесли плоды, и Капоне терял товар, деньги, но самое главное - начал терять свое влияние. В конце концов, началась настоящая война, Неприкасаемым пришлось столкнуться с непреодолимыми трудностями, постоянными угрозами, заведомо неверными наводками и предательством со стороны коллег. Но в результате Аль Капоне все-таки сел за решетку, хотя обвинения касались лишь неуплаты налогов.

- Я же говорю – идеально, - с самодовольным видом сказал Дин.

- Ну да, - неуверенно сказала Падма, - не думаю, что Волдеморт платит налоги.

- А ты представь себе самоубийцу, который пойдет проверять у него декларацию, - хихикнул Майкл Корнер.

- А мне название нравится, - отстранено произнесла Луна. – Если нас не коснутся – это ведь хорошо.

- По-моему, тоже вполне ничего, - согласился Шеймус.

- Пусть будет так, - сказал Энтони. – На пергаменте будет хорошо смотреться.

- Символично.

- Интересно.

- Интригующе, но с налетом пафоса.

- Пожирателям можно, а нам нет?

- Короче, я вижу, название прижилось, - сказал Гарри, но, уловив чье-то недовольное бурчание, добавил, - если возникнут другие идеи, мы их обсудим до того, как подпишем договор о неразглашении. А пока не будем больше терять попусту время и пройдемся по изученным в прошлом году заклинаниям.

Через час разбившихся на пары и увлеченно перекидывавшихся заклинаниями студентов остановила Гермиона, напоминая о приближении комендантского часа. Не слишком довольные быстрым завершением встречи, они, тем не менее, начали прощаться. И именно этот момент выбрал Рон Уизли для налаживания пошатнувшихся дружеских отношений. Он понимал, что был не прав и слишком вспылил, но унижаться извинениями считал ниже своего достоинства. Он надеялся, что Гарри сам придет к нему с примирением, ведь хоть сам Рон и несколько перегнул палку, его вины в этом было не так уж много. Мерлина ради, его лучший друг не сообщил ему такой важной вещи, заставив подслушивать по углам! Однако прошло уже недели две, а сдвигов так и не намечалось. Уизли ничего не понимал. В конце концов, Гарри - его лучший друг и отлично знает, чего только Рон не способен наговорить сгоряча. Конечно же, он уже не сердится так же, как и сам Рон, успокоился и, поостыв, перестал обижаться на его выходку из-за ухода Гарри из команды. А раз сам Гарри не приходит, то придется ему сделать все самому, наступив на горло своей гордости. Самой подходящей возможностью, чтобы возобновить дружбу с минимальным ущербом для своего эго, Рон посчитал большое количество народа, ведь тогда Гарри точно не сможет его отшить, и подошел, сделав вид, будто между ними ничего не произошло.

- Слушай, Гарри, - беспечно заговорил он, - а что за книжка увлекла тебя в библиотеке? Ты же не Гермиона, приятель, - и усмехнулся.

Другие тоже с интересом посмотрели на Гарри. Он смерил Рона пронзительным взглядом и, несколько помедлив, все же сказал:

- Хорошо, что напомнил. Ребята, - он отвел взгляд от Уизли, который в момент заминки, успел решить, что его гениальный план провалился, и теперь с облегчением вздохнул. – У меня появилась одна задумка, для осуществления которой мне необходимо, чтобы каждый из вас написал на пергаменте и передал мне данные о составляющих элементах вашей волшебной палочки. Сведения останутся строго конфиденциальными.

- А что это за затея? – спросила Лаванда.

- Я пока не уверен, что получится, и обнадеживать вас не буду. Как только все окончательно определится, я вам сообщу.

Ни для кого не стало сюрпризом, что, несмотря на бытующие в магическом мире верования, о том, что, зная магическую составляющую палочки, можно украсть силу у ее владельца, на следующее утро у Гарри был полный перечень всех «Неприкасаемых». Все-таки доверие - великая вещь, - думал Гарри. – Я клянусь всеми известными Богами и Святыми этой Вселенной, что никогда его не предам». Но клятва была не нужна: все, кто знал его и был готов, вручив ему свои жизни, следовать рядом по пути его борьбы, были уверены в нем до предела без всяких лишних слов.

**Глава 9**

Гермиона Грейнджер, подгоняемая любопытством, едва сдерживая улыбку, спешила в гостиную Гриффиндора, чтобы посмотреть, чем вызвана такая неоднозначная реакция Гарри. Он буквально разрывался между двумя желаниями: закатить глаза или вдарить со всей силы в челюсть. С каждой секундой в нем крепло намерение сделать и первое, и второе, и еще чего похуже. Намерение настолько серьезное, что, как только он позвал ее, она, забыв про все, запихала в школьную сумку книги со свитками и бросилась его выручать. А еще у нее была чертовски хорошая идея насчет того, кто довел Гарри до этого состояния. Опять. И едва портретный проем открылся, она убедилась, что, как всегда, ее логика оказалась права.

- Тогда давай в шахматы, а?

- Мне достало тебе проигрывать.

- А может, наконец-то повезет, - Рон улыбнулся. – Должен же ты когда-нибудь научиться.

- Слушай, мы оба знаем, чем закончится партия. Давай ты представишь, что мы уже сыграли, и я уже тебе проиграл. Всухую. Десять раз подряд.

- Чушь городишь, дружище, - растеряно сказал Уизли, но снова оживился. – Ладно, раз не хочешь в шахматы, давай в подрывного дурака?

Гарри сдержал мученический стон. Было с чего застонать и даже побиться головой об стену. Начиная с того дня, когда Рон Уизли решил помириться со своим лучшим другом, он словно приклеился к Гарри, проводя рядом каждую секунду каждого дня, втягивая в бесконечные и бессмысленные разговоры, в основном, касательно его летнего отсутствия, и не менее бессмысленные, на взгляд последнего, занятия. Гарри стоически перетерпел один день, отчаянно надеясь, что на этом дружеский порыв рыжего иссякнет. Однако тот словно пытался наверстать потерянное в течение ссоры совместное времяпрепровождение, и, по всей видимости, в обозримом будущем это заканчиваться не собиралось.

Гермиона, как всегда, была на высоте и, едва заметив, что у Гарри начинало истончаться терпение, ненавязчиво вмешивалась, давая ему возможность передохнуть, преимущественно действуя по трем основным сценариям.

По первому она просто утаскивала Рона прочь. В тот единственный, ставший последним раз, когда этот несчастный все же решил воспротивиться ее настойчивым попыткам увести его из гостиной на прогулку у озера, гриффиндорцы от мала до велика имели удовольствие лицезреть устроенный ею получасовой форменный скандал в виде монолога. Суть которого (Гермиона настойчиво пыталась довести ее до сознания рыжика) сводилась к тому, что она его девушка, и ей тоже необходимо уделять немного своего драгоценного внимания, пока она не приняла более серьезных мер. В этот момент Рон на свою беду умудрился вставить пару слов, но сказал совсем не то, что следовало говорить разъяренной женщине, да еще и использовал для этого абсолютно неверные насмешливо-покровительственные интонации: «И что ты можешь?» Ответ был прост, как и все гениальное, и спустя пару секунд счастливая пара возлюбленных удалилась на романтическую прогулку под моросящий дождь. До этого дня никто не предполагал, что отдающее ребячеством: «Пожалуюсь твоей маме», - может разбудить в стремительно бледнеющем Роне Уизли изящество, достаточное для того, чтобы галантно предложить своей даме руку.

По второму сценарию Гермиона начинала ныть и занудствовать о пользе зубрежки, пока мальчики не разбегались делать домашнюю работу. Рон искренне считал себя преданным, поскольку Гарри вместо выступления единым фронтом сдавался уже через пару минут ее лекций и зарывался в учебники.

Если и это не помогало, то Гермиона прибегала к финальной мере воздействия и принималась, не обращая на мнение друзей абсолютно никакого внимания, вслух читать необходимую, по ее разумению, для них информацию. Таким образом, Гарри уже успел прослушать недавно вышедшую в печать монографию многоуважаемого профессора Снейпа, касательно новейшей классификации смертельных ядов: «Ты же знаешь, с него станется тебя на уроке спросить»; статью и резюме о научной конференции, посвященной трансфигурации, а в основном - вопросу: «Необходима ли подкрутка в завершающей фазе движения волшебной палочки для заклинания высшей формы оживления каменной статуи?». Кстати, окончательный ответ на этот животрепещущий вопрос так и не был дан; отчет заседания комиссии, ответственной за восстановление холла министерства: «Гарри, как тебе не стыдно, это же мы его разрушили!»; рассуждения Гермионы о дальнейших планах ее организации ГАВНЭ; проекты каких-то законов: «Мы часть магического мира и должны понимать, как наше правительство заботится о наших интересах». Гарри позволил себе высказать свою, сугубо субъективную оценку по этому вопросу, чем заслужил полное праведного возмущения: «ГАРРИ! Я не потерплю от тебя подобных выражений!», после чего смиренно принес извинения; а также ознакомился с теоретическим курсом Аппарирования. Дважды, поскольку, как выяснилось под возмущенный окрик: «Чем же ты слушал? Первое занятие перед походом в Хогсмид!», в этом году им предстоит его изучать. В случае этой последней меры Рон вообще с максимальной скоростью исчезал из пределов видимости, виновато глядя на друга и сокрушенно покачивая головой, когда тот откидывал голову на подголовник и прикрывал глаза.

- Дружище, твоя доброта тебя погубит, - повторял он потом Гарри. – Скажи, чтобы она от тебя отстала. В конце концов, ты же не обязан.

- Вот именно: она твоя девушка. Ты не понимаешь, что обижаешь ее своим отношением?

- Я не могу слушать эту муть! У меня голова от нее пухнет. Нет, ты не думай, мне нравится Гермиона... когда она нормальная, но когда на нее находит... я как будто с МакГонагалл встречаюсь! Меня жуть от этого берет! Вот почему она не может быть как все остальные, а?

- Потому что она другая. И всегда была такой. Особенной.

- Ты что, запал на мою девушку, да? – развеселился Рон, подтолкнув его локтем в бок.

- Конечно, я ее люблю. И кстати, именно за то, какая она необыкновенная. Я ценю в ней все: и ее увлеченность, и трудолюбие, ум, любознательность и неуемность. Вспомни, сколько раз в наших приключениях именно ее знания выручали нас. Честное слово, я не понимаю, как ты, ее парень, можешь выбирать, что в ней нравится, а что нет. Рон, ты либо ее любишь всю целиком - со всеми недостатками и закидонами, либо ты ее не достоин, - под его взглядом Рон смешался и не нашел что ответить.

Однако же Уизли было невдомек, что Гарри ничего не имеет против ее многочасовых лекций, а в подобной позе смирившегося со своей участью усталого человека позволяет себе расслабиться и сосредоточиться на успокаивающих звуках нежного голоса.

Вот и сейчас Гарри с Роном сидели на диване и по едва напрягшимся костяшкам пальцев, сжимавших подлокотник, Гермиона поняла, что ее вмешательство необходимо немедленно. Состроив радостно-восторженное выражение лица, она кинулась к ним.

- Мальчики, смотрите, что я нашла!

Рон закатил глаза, глядя, как она бережно вытаскивает потрепанный фолиант из своей сумки.

- Это первоисточник всех современных описаний Амулета Многосущности, - она нежно провела по обложке. – Самый полный. Вы знали, что для его создания требуются пятеро далеко не самых слабых магов? Каждый вплетает заклинания определенного типа магии на всех уровнях наложения чар. А их всего восемь! Представляете, какая выматывающая работа!

- А описание заклятий и схемы плетения есть? – выпрямился Гарри.

- Да-да, - она начала быстро перелистывать страницы, уже предчувствуя, что последует дальше. – Где-то я видела.

- Вам не надоело? – возмутился Рон.

- Постой, это ведь интересно...

- Опять? – ужаснулся тот. – Нет, вы как хотите, а я пошел, - он отошел от них на несколько шагов и окликнул Дина. – Не хочешь сыграть партию в шахматы? А то, похоже, Гермиона все-таки заразная, и Гарри теперь тоже стал заучкой.

Он и не думал понизить голос на последнем предложении, но был успешно проигнорирован обоими друзьями. Они с Дином устроились у камина и, расставив фигуры, начали игру, но вполглаза Рон продолжал наблюдать за своими лучшими друзьями, и от него не укрылось, как Гермиона победно воскликнула:

- Вот! - и повернула к Гарри раскрытую на нужном месте книгу, как он потянулся за томом одной рукой и в следующий миг под его неподъемной тяжестью уронил фолиант на пол.

- Ты не могла ее облегчить? – возмутился Гарри.

- С ума сошел? Это же талмуд девятого века, он такой хрупкий, что любые чары могут его испортить!

- А падение на пол нет? Ты бы хоть предупредила. Как ты ее сюда дотащила?

- У меня теперь заклинание уменьшения веса на сумку наведено.

- А я привык, что на всем содержимом, - Гарри ей улыбнулся, положил книгу себе на колени и похлопал по дивану рядом с собой, приглашая присесть. – Найди, пожалуйста, нужное место еще раз.

Чего не знали ни Рон, ни еще один наблюдатель, так это того, что сегодня перед сном Гермиона Грейнджер задернет полог на своей кровати и, засветив «Люмос», нетерпеливо пролистает ветхие листы фолианта и будет нежно улыбаться, предаваясь ностальгическим воспоминаниям далекого детства, когда для них было привычным делом копировать друг для друга заинтересовавшие страницы из различных книг. До связи это был единственный доступный способ тайного обмена знаниями, и именно таким образом когда-то давно она успела предупредить Гарри о василиске.

А потом она откинется на подушку и углубится в чтение, а закончив, нехорошо ухмыльнется. Эта идея Гарри ей определенно понравилась: как и все остальные его затеи, она безумна и гениальна одновременно. Завтра же надо рассказать Голдстейну. Он рэйвенкловец, в нем все еще свежа вина и стыд за свою сокурсницу. Он оценит. И примет. Определенно, завтра контракт для Неприкасаемых будет завершен.

Наблюдать за Гарри Поттером с недавних пор стало одним из основных занятий юного Нотта. Он знал о нем слишком много, и эти сведения категорически разнились между собой, не желая никоим образом составлять единую картину. С одной стороны - то, что писала о нем магическая пресса, что из уст в уста передавалось людьми, которые превратили Поттера в живую легенду. С другой - то, что он слышал от своего брата и его друзей, когда те собирались у них в поместье, и для которых гриффиндорец превратился в одержимую необходимость поставить на место зарвавшегося выскочку. Но ни один из этих источников не подготовил его к встрече с настоящим Гарри Поттером, каким он увидел его в свой первый день в Гриффиндоре. И дело было не в том, как он парой слов прекратил назревающую войну первокурсников.

Той ночью, когда соседи наконец уснули, вдоволь наворчавшись по поводу того, насколько их наказание все-таки несправедливо и уравнивать их с домовыми эльфами унизительно, Лукас Нотт выскользнул из своей постели и тихо прокрался в ванную комнату. Приспустив с плеч пижамную куртку, он повернулся спиной к зеркалу и, весь извернувшись, неверяще уставился на блестящую поверхность: кожа была совершенно чистой, без малейшего признака недавнего повреждения. Снова вспомнилось щекочущее прикосновение чужой магии, которое распространилось по телу от решительно, но мягко лежавших на его плечах ладонях Гарри, и практически мгновенное избавление от измучившей его боли. На лице Поттера не дрогнул ни единый мускул, он даже не смотрел на Лукаса, и от понимания, что об этом эпизоде, о его слабости не станет известно никому, вдруг стало жутко неуютно. Ведь из всего, что было ему известно о Герое Магического Мира, главное состояло как раз в том, что он обожает всеобщее внимание к своей персоне и не упустит шанса покрасоваться своими силами.

Зашедший в ванную светловолосый подросток застал его врасплох, а потому - не успевшего быстро одеться. На следующий день он узнал его имя – Деннис Криви. Он мельком взглянул на его позу, на потрясенный взгляд, устремленный в зеркало и чуть улыбнувшись, утверждая, хмыкнул:

- Гарри вылечил.

- С чего ты...

- Не тушуйся, малой, не ты первый, не ты последний. В прошлом году он всю малышню лечил, - от внимания Лукаса не укрылось, как он нервно потёр внутреннюю сторону левого предплечья, - вернее, боль снимал.

- От чего?

- Если я спрошу, что было с тобой, ты ответишь? – хмыкнул Деннис.

- Нет.

- Вот и я не скажу. И никто не скажет. Это действует именно по такому принципу: мы никому не сознаемся, что с нами что-то было не так, следовательно, и ему нет причин признавать, что он что-то делал, - Деннис закончил умываться и повернулся уходить. – Кстати, - обернулся он с порога, - прими хороший совет и не лезь с этим к Гарри. Даже с благодарностями. Он этого не любит.

С тех пор Нотт пытается его понять, а потому все время смотрит, стараясь быть незаметным, и подмечает мельчайшие детали.

Сегодняшний вечер в гостиной факультета мало отличается от предыдущих. Нововведения Поттера по части помощи с домашними заданиями пользовались бешеной популярностью и уже приносили ощутимые плоды, если судить по копилке рубинов. В первые дни еще ощущалась неловкость в обращении к незнакомым старшим, но теперь стало обычным делом интересоваться в полный голос, кто из ребят нужного курса сейчас свободен. Как он понял, в отличие от Слизерина, тут не было одиночек, здесь предпочитали работать в команде и, если раньше, судя по разговорам, компании собирались среди одногодок, то теперь, благодаря элегантному новшеству Поттера, восторженные студенты смешивались между собой легко и просто, как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

Несколько раз Лукас видел, как к Поттеру обращались старшекурсники, тогда он откладывал в сторону все, чем бы ни занимался в тот момент, и полностью сосредотачивался на их проблемах, даже если это означало, что сам он засидится над собственными занятиями далеко заполночь. Однако он еще заметил, что иногда Поттер был рад постороннему вмешательству. Как правило, всегда, когда сидел со своим лучшим другом. Лукас не понимал, почему все вокруг считают Рона Уизли таковым. Это был второй пункт, где ошиблись его брат с друзьями. Пусть все вокруг так его называют, пусть не были свидетелями памятного скандала, но как можно было пропустить хоть и мимолетное, но, кажется, перманентное желание Поттера закатить глаза в его присутствии? И, кажется, в последнее время у него все чаще чешутся кулаки, а если судить по тому, как от него оттаскивает своего ухажера Грейнджер, то ему отнюдь не кажется. Он же видит. Как и странно презрительно-пренебрежительные взгляды прочих старших гриффиндорцев.

Вот и сейчас. Гермиона быстрым шагом прошла через проем, застыла на секунду, четким взглядом окинув представшую глазам картину, и, хотя Поттер сидит к ней спиной, Лукас уверен, что он почувствовал ее присутствие, ведь пальцы, почти оставившие вмятины на древесине подлокотника, чуть расслабились. «А ведь она великолепная актриса! Да и Поттер далеко не так прост, как хочет казаться! Какие комбинации, словно я в Слизерине», - приходит ему на ум, когда спустя пару минут Уизли самоустранился, и две лохматые головы склонились над потрепанным фолиантом. «Случайно» проходя мимо, ему удается взглянуть на вылинявшую страницу, густо покрытую сетью переплетающихся, затертых многочисленными прикосновениями цветных линий. Увидеть, как они дотошно пытаются их воспроизвести, прослеживая кончиками пальцев, услышать, как яростно они шепчутся, черкая-перечеркивая и заново выписывая непонятные каракули, похожие на арифмантическое письмо.

Гостиная потихоньку опустела. Грейнджер тоже ушла, отобрав у Поттера книгу и гневно выкрикнув:

- Ты ничего не понимаешь!

А в ответ раздалось полное язвительности:

- Ну да, я же не так умен, как некоторые!

Где-то в стороне громко хлопнула дверь. Поттер поморщился, потирая лоб, а расплывающийся в улыбке Уизли только собрался что-то выдать, но Гарри жестом остановил его и пояснил:

- Я выжат как цитрус, - устало вздохнул. – Давай завтра.

Все же Уизли тупой, в этом Теодор не ошибся, ведь идиоту ясно, что его ставят в известность, почти приказывают, а он воспринял как вопрос и расплылся в широкой улыбке.

- Конечно, приятель! Я сам мечтаю поскорей завалиться спать. Пошли?

- Нет, я посижу немного, - Гарри откинул голову на подголовник, вытянул скрещенные ноги и переплел длинные пальцы на животе, наглядно показывая, что в ближайшее столетие с места не сдвинется.

Уизли спал с лица и, буркнув нечто невразумительное, удалился в спальню шестикурсников.

Треск пламени в камине, негромкие разговоры нескольких студентов, создали в полутемной комнате странную атмосферу умиротворения и уюта. Странную хотя бы потому, что Лукасу она непривычна – так не принято у них дома. Он знает, что так не бывает и в Слизерине, для которого его растили. Он едва сдержал смех, представив себе, как бы Поттер, расслабившись и закрыв глаза, дремал, разомлев у огня, там. Хотя, приходит следующая мысль, ему вполне бы хватило для этого безбашенности. Хватило же для того, чтобы, вопреки уверениям компании Теодора, отнюдь не бояться профессора Снейпа.

- Я тебя слушаю, Лукас.

Мальчик вздрогнул при звуке его голоса и смутился, поняв, что его молчаливое наблюдение было замечено, неясно только - как, ведь у Поттера глаза все время оставались закрытыми. Нотт, мысленно ругнувшись, поднялся с кресла, спинка которого вразрез с его ожиданиями не скрывала его, и пересел к Гарри на диван, надеясь сохранить некоторую приватность и практически решившись задать измучивший его вопрос. Поттер не сменил позу, но каким-то неясным образом дал понять, что полностью сосредоточен на нем.

- То, из-за чего здесь был профессор Снейп, - заговорил Лукас с уверенностью, которой на деле не ощущал. – Слизеринцы говорят, что ты избил Драко Малфоя.

Гарри открыл глаза, поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на мальчишку. Он не стал задавать глупых вопросов, откуда тот об этом знает, и не стал опровергать его утверждение, отлично зная, что ни один слизеринец, а особенно – Драко, не позволит выйти подобного рода слухам дальше своего ближайшего окружения. Он просто его поощрил продолжать.

- И?

- Это правда?

- Нет.

- Но вы враги с первого курса?

- Что ты хочешь знать? – вздохнул Поттер, ясно давая понять, что не в настроении для пируэтов вокруг да около.

- То, что ты говорил в наш первый день, о том, что неправильно делить людей на категории. Ты честно так думаешь?

- Я очень редко говорю то, чего на самом деле не думаю.

- Твой друг с тобой не согласен, - Лукас мотнул головой в сторону спальни, куда удалился Рон.

- Его личное право. Об этом я тоже говорил.

- Тогда почему ты не дружишь ни с кем из слизеринцев?

- Никто из них к этому не стремится, а навязываться я просто не умею, - пожал плечами Гарри.

- Я знаю, что Драко предложил тебе дружбу на первом курсе, а ты ее отверг, - выпалил мальчик то, ради чего и начинал этот разговор.

- Он предложил мне покровительство, - покачал головой Гарри. – Это разные вещи. Послушай, все, что я говорил, я, правда, так думаю и не собираюсь от своих слов отказываться. Но в случае с Малфоем все куда сложнее. Он лидер своего факультета, а я своего, и наши отношения неизбежно затрагивают большее количество народа, чем мне бы хотелось. Я стараюсь просто избегать конфронтаций.

- Ваша вражда легендарна, и она взаимна, - прищурился Лукас.

- У каждого есть слабые места, а Малфой отлично знает, куда бить, когда ему нужно.

- Хочешь сказать, он тебя провоцирует?

- Представь на секунду, что бы ты чувствовал, когда поливают грязью женщину, о которой тебе известно лишь то, что она твоя мать, умершая ради спасения твоей жизни?

Лукас понял. Разговаривать дальше резко расхотелось, и потому появившаяся на ступеньках Алисия Спиннет показалась спасительницей.

- Ох, Гарри, ты еще не спишь?

- Как видишь, - улыбнулся он ей.

- Мне нужно эссе по Защите, - она плюхнулась с другой стороны от Гарри и впихнула ему в руки свиток с пером. – Тема: вампиры.

- Хм... Я обещал помогать, а не делать работу вместо вас, Алисия, - он вернул ей ее вещи.

- Помочь мне не получится, Гарри, - просительно протянула она, - что тебе стоит, ты же явно знаешь о них больше, чем тот бред, который написан в учебнике. Я смотрела в библиотеке. Там из книги в книгу одно и тоже: «Одни из самых темных и опасных существ... кровожадные, злобные» - т.д. и т.п., а про способы борьбы вообще идиотизм, сам Мерлин ногу сломит. Я больше ни одной книги по этой теме в руки не возьму! Вроде, кажется, так просто, но мне не приходилось слышать, чтобы авроры их пачками уничтожали.

- Ну, с одной стороны, это и в самом деле просто – их нужно всего лишь поджечь.

- Постой минуту, позову еще кое-кого, - вскочила она с места. – Ли, бросай карты и позови парней, - сказала Алисия, перекинувшись через перила.

- Зачем?

- Гарри лекцию по вампирам читает.

- Иду. Доиграем завтра, - кивнул Джордан пятикурсникам, которым до игры помог с заданием по Астрономии.

Алисия вернулась вместе с Кэти, которая, проходя мимо Лукаса, потрепала его по вихрам и поинтересовалась:

- А тебе не пора спать, малыш?

- Нет, - просто ответил он, не упомянув, что ему тоже интересно послушать про вампиров, но предусмотрительно перебравшись обратно в дальнее кресло - подальше от непривычных ласк.

- Остальные спят? – весело спросила Алисия вернувшегося Ли.

- Дрыхнут, - подтвердил тот, устраиваясь на полу. – Ой, забыл взять пергамент, дадите потом переписать? – с притворным сожалением сказал он, увидев, что девушки приготовились делать заметки. Те в ответ фыркнули, но согласно кивнули.

- Как я уже говорил, достаточно искры, чтобы вампир вспыхнул, как факел. Их тела воспламеняются, словно порох. Огонь - фактически единственное надежное средство уничтожить вампира. Впрочем, этот метод подходит практически для всех «темных существ».

- В учебнике написано, что вампира можно еще и обезглавить, - сказал Ли.

- Даже если тело вампира разорвать на клочки, оно может восстановиться - срастись заново. Чтобы вы с ним ни сделали, это будет только способ замедлить его, и только испепелив останки, можно с уверенностью говорить о смерти вампира. Это одно из качеств, благодаря которым они относятся к высшим существам, и учебник прав лишь в одном: они действительно самые опасные. Можно сказать, что в вампирах скомбинированы способности нескольких существ. Они способны, как вейлы, в одиночку зачаровать целую армию и велеть воинам сделать все, что взбредет в голову, начиная с банального самоубийства. Они сильны и быстры, как оборотни, а также обладают магическими способностями, подобно нам.

- Они используют щиты?

- Кэти, они им не нужны, - с непонятной пока иронией сказал Гарри. - Вампиров и так практически невозможно поймать заклинанием. Тебе очень-очень повезет, если ты уловишь смазанную тень его движения, но вынуть палочку ты уже не успеешь. Нас, хрупких человечков, они способны переломить двумя пальцами быстрей, чем мы успеем моргнуть. В схватке один на один у нас никаких шансов.

- А если магов больше? – напряженно спросил Ли.

- Подобная тактика имеет некоторые шансы на успех при условии, что вампира успели обнаружить раньше, чем он расшвырял группу в разные стороны. Лучшим вариантом считается использование различных заклинаний огня и режущих, чтобы вызвать обильную потерю крови и ослабить его. Выглядит примерно следующим образом: сбились в кучу и пуляем, чем только можем: авось повезет. А теперь отметьте особую прелесть иронии при военных действиях с участием вампиров. Война – это всегда множество жертв на поле битвы, много практически беспомощных раненных, а следовательно, уйма дармовой крови, которая позволит вампиру залечить любые нанесенные ему повреждения за одну секунду, - Гарри усмехнулся, глядя на выражение шока, проступившее на лицах его слушателей. - Магический мир серьезно ошибся, наплодив себе подобных врагов. Врагов, позволить себе которых для него - непозволительная роскошь.

- Но они же убийцы, так? Им нужна кровь для существования, и ради нее они убивают, - все резко обернулись на голос незаметно присоединившейся к ним Анжелины. – Что? Вы с таким грохотом носились по спальне, что я проснулась, - пожав плечами, она устроилась поближе к огню. – Так как с убийствами, Гарри?

- Не стоит верить всей министерской пропаганде, хотя, конечно, она рассчитана именно на молодое поколение и выходцев из маггловского мира, которые не знают, что раньше было по-другому. Цензурой было вымарано все, до чего законники смогли дотянуться, и естественно, что в новых изданиях учебников не найти ничего путного. Самое смешное в том, что, пока наше блистательное правительство не начало компанию притеснения «темных существ», люди от клыков вампиров практически не погибали. Укус вампира оргазмичен, а потому недостатка в добровольных донорах они никогда не испытывали. Конечно, иногда случались эксцессы, и кто-то срывался с нарезки, превращаясь в дикаря, но вампиры слишком ценили нейтралитет между нашими расами, чтобы позволить одичавшему кровопийце все испортить, и сами разбирались с этими особями.

- Ты уверен? – спустя минуту тягостной тишины спросила Алисия.

- У меня есть неотредактированный источник. Если ты решила передумать, могу предоставить для прочтения, - тень улыбки тронула губы Гарри.

- А мы? – встрепенулся Ли.

- Можете дать и всем остальным, - в подставленную ладонь влетела призванная из спальни книга, - только проследите, чтобы в итоге она вернулась обратно ко мне.

Он отдал том Алисии и, душераздирающе зевнув и пожелав им спокойной ночи, ушел спать. Семикурсники изумленно смотрели на обложку толстого тома, где вместо ожидаемого названия, связанного с темными существами, значилось: «Объединенные Магические Расы».

**Глава 10**

- Драко, я настаиваю!

- Я сказал: «НЕТ»!

- Я отвечаю за тебя! Мне плевать на твои возражения. Я сказал, что твой идиотский контракт с чертовым Поттером будет расторгнут, и Мерлин меня возьми, если я этого не сделаю!

- Почему?

- Он почти убил тебя, разве этого мало?

- И дело действительно в этом, а не в том, что кто-то перехитрил тебя, крестный? О, прости, не кто-то, а именно Поттер, которого ты и за человека не считаешь!

- А ты, видимо, проникся к нему симпатией? Позволь спросить, это произошло до или после того, как он бросил тебя истекать кровью в подземельях?

- Но тебя вполне устраивало, что я собирался сделать с ним то же самое!

- Да что бы с ним сталось? На этом отродье все зарастает как на собаке!

Драко Малфою уже успел надоесть бесконечный спор, длившийся с того злосчастного утра, когда он проснулся в комнатах своего декана. Естественно, он не мог ничего рассказать о произошедшем, но это отнюдь не умаляло рвения и решимости его крестного добиться одному ему понятной справедливости. Снейп в стремлении достичь своего использовал любую возможность, чтобы остаться с ним наедине. Драко было противно до отвращения смотреть, как крестный изгаляется, чтобы найти лазейку и заставить Поттера заплатить за то, что он вернул адресату его собственную подлость. Тон их бесед постепенно повышался, перейдя в результате от уговоров и заверений к крику и угрозам. Когда же температура приблизилась к точке кипения, Драко под нос не самым деликатным образом сунули письмо отца с неоднозначным приказом: во всем следовать инструкциям Снейпа. Узнать, что в эти коварные планы вовлечен и Люциус, не стало большим сюрпризом, но, тем не менее, повысило степень брезгливости до невиданных пределов.

- Мне все равно, что вы сделаете. Я не буду вам помогать, - профессор снова собрался возразить, и Драко продолжил: - и решения своего я не изменю.

Он развернулся к двери, намереваясь закончить очередной раунд вничью, но цепкие пальцы вонзились в его плечо, разворачивая обратно.

- Что там произошло, Драко? Чем он так запугал тебя, что ты вдруг начал его покрывать?

- За какого трусливого червя ты меня держишь? – опешил Малфой.

- Я понимаю, что после тех травм ты можешь его опасаться, но и ты должен понимать: я и твой отец не позволим ничему с тобой случиться, - горячо говорил он. – Помоги нам и, когда мы с ним закончим, он больше никогда не сможет появиться в приличном обществе - его будут презирать и порицать. Мы превратим его в изгоя, - глаза Снейпа фанатично блеснули.

- И кто же тогда будет избавлять нас от чертового Лорда, которого вы с прочими чистокровными посадили нам на голову? – выкрикнул Драко, не веря абсурдности их разговора.

- Не говори глупости, - отмахнулся Снейп, и блеск его глаз уже всерьез начал беспокоить Драко. Профессор словно погрузился в мир его вожделенной фантазии и теперь не мог вырваться из ее плена назад в реальность, - мы подождем. Всегда есть способ оттянуть неизбежное.

- Это гнусно и подло! – он уже с трудом сдерживал желание зарыться лицом в ладони и помотать головой, как когда-то в детстве, когда ему снился кошмар со страшным монстром, тянущим к нему свои руки. Теперь в монстра превратился человек, которого он всю жизнь безмерно уважал, но мама больше не сможет, тихо проскользнув в комнату и обняв, уверить, что сны не реальны. – Все это ваше презрение, а сами в это время выставляете его щитом перед собой, прячетесь за ним, взвалив на его плечи взрослую работу. Тебе не кажется, что хотя бы этим он заслуживает толику уважения?

- Ему повезло стать героем пророчества - вот и все, на что способна эта бездарность: выживать раз за разом, подставляя вместо себя чужие тела. Однажды Лорд будет убит, и больше применения щенку Поттеров в нашем мире не будет. Он не сможет в нем выжить, не имея ни знаний, ни способностей, он будет лишь паразитировать на отголосках своей славы - уж в этом он наловчился за все годы! Мы просто сделаем ему одолжение, ткнув носом в то, чего он стоит на самом деле!

- Ты же никогда не верил, что он ребенок пророчества, - бред затягивал Драко в свои жернова, лишая возможности выбраться и глотнуть свежего воздуха без примеси разочарования, предательства и отвращения. - Ты заставил и меня в это поверить!

- А зачем тебе было верить? Чтобы ты стал таким, как весь его курятник? Носился с ним, словно с писаной торбой, защищая от неприятностей ценой своей репутации и шкуры? И после всех наших трудов ты именно этим и занимаешься!

- Я его уважаю! – четко, едва ли не по слогам, произнес Драко, с силой дернувшись из хватки Снейпа, но пальцы на плече сжались сильнее, едва не заставив его охнуть, и отстраненно он подумал, что синяки ему обеспечены. – Хотя ты вряд ли понимаешь, что это означает. Ты ослеплен ненавистью, - он понимал, что его несет, но остановиться уже был не в силах: ему необходимо было вырваться любой ценой, иначе он просто задохнется. - За что ты его так ненавидишь? Только за то, что он не твой сын? Почему тогда ты и меня за это же не ненавидишь?

- Что за бред ты несешь? – опешил Снейп.

- Скажи, дядя Сев, каково это - столько лет любить двух женщин, каждая их которых предпочла тебе другого?

И без того бледное лицо Снейпа стремительно теряло последние крохи цвета. В его глазах разгоралось пламя и, глядя на подобное, Драко впервые в жизни не стремился оказаться как можно дальше, чтобы сжавшись в незаметный комочек, переждать назревающую грозу. Довести до подобного состояния вечно невозмутимого профессора можно было только в ссоре, и только если это - ссора с Люциусом Малфоем. Несколько раз Драко доводилось бывать такому свидетелем и, глядя на декана сейчас, в голову пришла нежданная мысль, что мечта его детства сбылась: он был как Люциус. Вздернув подбородок, Драко, не дрогнув, смотрел в черные глаза, пока рука профессора не отшвырнула его прочь, отпуская наконец многострадальное плечо.

- Вон! Убирайся! – сжимая кулаки, просипел профессор тем специфическим тоном, которым говорят лишь в тех случаях, когда боятся разораться в полный голос.

- С удовольствием, - выплюнул в ответ Драко, степенным шагом покинул кабинет и, только осторожно прикрыв дверь, поскольку знал, как Северус ненавидит, когда кто-то спокоен в то время, как он готов взорваться от ярости, он позволил себе маленькую слабость - облокотившись на нее на секунду, перевел дух.

Это было жестоко, но одновременно просто идеально по меркам его обучения – он нашел слабое место и без всякой жалости ударил по нему. Резал по живому. И все равно, поступать так со Снейпом было жестоко, - повторял он сам себе снова и снова, но не смог ощутить даже проблеска вины. Разочарование – вот что он чувствовал по отношению к профессору зельеделия, а соответственно, и мысль о том, что последует за его поступком, не вызывала сожалений. Он только что потерял, на время или навсегда, одного из самых близких ему людей, и ему совсем не было жаль. И это мерзко. Но и не сделать этого он не мог, ведь с другой стороны был стыд - чувство, которого он никогда раньше не испытывал в такой мере, как сейчас.

Постоянное чувство стыда усиливалось всякий раз, когда взгляд Драко натыкался на лохматую шевелюру Поттера. Его душило понимание разницы между тем, каким человеком он должен был стать, и тем, какой жалкой личностью являлся. Ведь если подумать, они с Поттером во многом изначально похожи: оба потомки древнейших чистокровных родов, единственные наследники значительных состояний, обширных связей и сфер влияния в политических и деловых кругах. Вот только если сам Драко рос в роскоши и с постоянным придающим уверенность осознанием поддержки и влияния семьи и денег, то Поттер был нищим большую часть сознательной жизни. Сам Драко не уставал ему напоминать об этом во время их постоянных стычек, используя известные окольными путями факты его не самого счастливого детства как повод для насмешек и издевательств. Впрочем, всегда безуспешно: Поттер эту тему игнорировал, поэтому Драко решил, что все это ложь, и использовал другие поводы, которые гарантировали бурную реакцию со стороны гриффиндорца, вроде родителей и друзей.

Наследник Малфоев всегда получал все, что его душе было угодно. Наследник Поттеров, судя по всему, не имел ничего своего, даже собственной одежды. И, тем не менее, жизнь, лишенная привилегий, породила независимую, сильную личность, способную мыслить широко и здраво, в то время как Драко был завистлив и мелочен, погрязший в дремучих предрассудках, властолюбии и, в противоположность Поттеру, обладающий лишь той определенной силой и смелостью, которые дают большие деньги. Стоит признать - он был жалок на фоне Поттера. Хватило одного вечера и смертельной опасности, чтобы это осознать. Снова появилась привычная злость – не отвергни Гарри дружбу Драко на первом курсе, не стал ли бы Малфой другим уже давно? Мерлин, ведь, по сути, ему лишь дважды приходилось сталкиваться с реальными проявлениями насилия, и оба случая настолько смехотворны, особенно на фоне традиций воспитания в чистокровных семьях: пощечина грязнокровки и прошлогодняя драка с тем же Поттером. Однако в семье знаешь, что твоя жизнь для рода слишком ценна, и до значительного вреда при любом варианте развития событий не дойдет: всегда под рукой есть целитель, чтобы подправить смазливые мордашки будущих лордов и леди. Как-то сами собой вспомнились отметины на руках у Поттера, которые тот невольно демонстрировал окружающим, закатывая рукава на уроках Гербологии или УЗМС, совершенно свободно, словно не осознавал их наличия... или, скорее, смирившись с ними и воспринимая частью самого себя. Весь магический мир пялился на его лоб. Интересно, хоть кто-нибудь еще обратил взгляд на изрытую поверхность правой ладони? Интересно, сам Драко, мечтая о славе Золотого Мальчика, смог бы вынести все, что доставалось в довесок? Малфой представил запах собственной горелой плоти и передернулся. Подумал о столкновении лицом к лицу с Темным Лордом и пришёл в ужас, как когда-то на первом курсе. Мерлин, о чем он думал: быть Поттером - что в этом мире может быть хуже?

Драко так погрузился в свои мысли, что не увидел приближение опасности, пока она не впечатала его в стену.

- Я же говорил, что мы свидимся, - прохрипел ему в лицо рыжий недоумок, прижимая к стене одной рукой и отводя кулак другой для удара.

Он чуть медлил, не спуская взгляда с серых глаз, надеясь увидеть, как выражение в них сменится на панический страх, и это стало его роковой ошибкой. Незаметно для него Драко молниеносным движением выхватил волшебную палочку, и мгновение спустя ее кончик уже упирался в горло Рона Уизли.

- Первое правило, Уизел, - он вдавил ее в незащищенную кожу, вынуждая отодвинуться, - нападая со спины, никогда не медли.

- Тебе ли об этом не знать, сволочь, - выплюнул Рон, отступая и сжимая кулаки в бессильной ярости.

- Что же мне с тобой сделать эдакое? – задумчиво протянул Малфой, натягивая на лицо коронную усмешку слизеринского мерзавца. – Как думаешь, Уизел, может, стоит всем дать знать, с кем имеют дело в твоем лице? – и подумал: «В первую очередь ослепленному дружбой Поттеру, который променял меня на тебя, недоумка, словно твоя глупость лучше моего детского высокомерия».

Несколько пассов волшебной палочкой, пара слов на латыни, и Драко, не в состоянии сдержаться, сгибается пополам от хохота. Он не ожидал, что Уизли так пойдет вытянутая форма черепа и длинные уши. Рон смотрел на него несколько мгновений в недоумении, а потом, выхватив палочку, наколдовал себе зеркало и, оторопев, уставился на отражение.

- Ты... как... – от возмущения он не находил слов.

- Больше никто не назовет тебя лаской! Так натурально выглядишь, словно таким и родился! – веселился Малфой.

В следующий миг в него уже летел Ступефай, однако защититься Драко не успел, поскольку перед ним выросла массивная тень, принимающая луч заклинания на себя. «Винсент», - машинально отметил Малфой, прослеживая его полет до стены и переводя взгляд на Гойла, уже успевшего сбить с ног рыжего недоумка. Они были за одним поворотом от Большого Зала, сейчас время обеда, и весь персонал со студентами уже наверняка услышали их. Не желая вовлекать друзей в проблемы, Драко направил палочку на сцепившихся парней и расшвырял их в разные стороны заклинанием.

- Драко, - прохрипел поднимающийся на ноги Винсент, многозначительно глядя на него.

Малфой мысленно чертыхнулся, вспоминая и просчитывая идеально сложившуюся ситуацию, которую сам испортил. К счастью, Уизли благоразумием никогда не отличался и, едва встав, снова бросился в драку. Столкновение с массивной фигурой Грегори и присоединившегося к общей сваре Крэбба не прошло бесследно, и треск ломающейся волшебной палочки огласил каменный свод, подобно взрыву. Драко с облегчением вспомнил, что его «телохранители» палочек не вытаскивали, и с завидной долей злорадства представил реакцию нищей семейки на повторение ситуации. В рейтинге событий вопиллер, присланный Уизелу его мамашей после первой потери волшебной палочки, прочно занимал одно из первых мест. Это будет весело. В отличие от волны волшебства, вырвавшейся из обломков палочки рыжего и неизвестно что сотворившей с его друзьями, пока Драко тихо радовался, что травить ему их все же не придется, как не придется и дальше ломать голову, решая, как бы половчее устроить обоих на пару деньков в Больничное крыло, не вызвав при этом ни у кого ни малейшего подозрения.

- Малфой, чтоб тебя, разнять их не думал! – огласил холл истошный вопль несущейся к нему разъяренной «мисс Всезнайки».

Она грубо пихнула его в сторону и вместе с остальными прибывшими на место гриффиндорцами полезла разнимать дерущихся. Драко, которого медленно окружали слизеринцы, с видимым безразличием и затаённым уважением наблюдал, как споро грифы разбираются с ситуацией, скручивая вырывающихся хулиганов и растаскивая их по углам. Томас ловко теснил Уизли, не давая тому себя обойти и еще раз напоследок вмазать кому-нибудь по роже. Крэбба и Гойла сдерживали куда менее деликатно: парни по двое хватали их за руки, а одна из девчонок страховала палочкой. Все, несмотря на рьяное сопротивление, заняло от силы пару минут, и именно в этот момент очнулся Уизли, переключив свое внимание на непосредственного, с его точки зрения, виновника случившегося и не замечая, сколько палочек переместилось на него.

- Пусти, Дин! Он превратил меня в осла!

- Было бы что превращать, - фыркнул Блейз.

- Драко просто отобразил твою внутреннюю сущность, да, дорогой? – пропела Пэнси.

- Вы бы лучше отпустили наших, - предостерег грифов Драко.

- Как только уберете палочки, - ответила Грейнджер.

- Я сказал...

- Ты не в том положении, чтобы требовать, Малфой, - перебила она. – Осмотрись внимательнее.

Смотреть, в общем-то, было нечего, он и так знал, что увидит – столпившиеся рядом с ним слизеринцы, которые выглядят несколько жалко в количественном отношении на фоне сплоченных рядов представителей трех факультетов.

- Не вижу ничего принципиально нового, но это вряд ли нас оставит, - надменно сказал Малфой, гордо вздернув подбородок. – Вы либо делаете по-нашему, либо посмотрим, кто сильней: чистокровные или сброд магглолюбцев и грязнокровок, - толпа за ним одобрительно зашумела и угрожающе подалась вперед.

- Да что вы можете, змеи подколодные? Считать разучились? Вы же все трусы как один!

- Заткнись, Рон, - бросила Гермиона и, сжав кулачки, исподлобья посмотрела на слизеринца. – А ты, Малфой, не напирай. Результат может не понравиться, - она небрежно махнула в сторону подобравшихся после угрозы гриффиндорцев и их союзников.

- Все назад! – выкрикнул Поттер, внезапно выскальзывая из толпы и становясь боком между ними, выставив руки вверх ладонями, в неком подобии распятия.

Гриффиндорцы без возражений отпустили своих противников и, спрятав палочки, отступили. «То ли верят, что Поттер, в случае чего, сам их защитит, то ли боятся, что он с ним сделает, если ослушаются. А скорее, и то и другое», - подумал Драко. И, видит Мерлин, он их понимал! Кто еще в школе мог похвастаться владением боевых чар массового поражения? Ему понадобилось больше недели и все ресурсы большой малфоевской библиотеки, чтобы выяснить, каким образом Поттер умудрился отклонить неотразимую цепочку заклинаний, и он до сих пор не оправился от шока, поняв, к какому конкретному разделу боевых чар это умение относится.

Слизеринцы с плохо скрытым изумлением наблюдали разворачивающееся перед ними действо. Им еще никогда не доводилось видеть, чтобы Поттер держался и говорил столь твердо и уверенно, одним своим видом призвав к порядку весьма решительно настроенных на продолжение драки.

- Малфой, отзови своих, - напряженным голосом сказал Поттер.

Драко, некоторое время ощупывал его изучающим взглядом, определяя возможные намерения а потом все же еле заметно кивнул. Слизеринцы заметно расслабились. Однако палочки остались в руках.

- Но, Малфой... – протянул тихо кто-то из слизеринцев, скопившихся у них в тылу, но Драко не дал ему закончить, прошипев:

- Разборки грифов между собой куда интереснее.

Рон услышал и захохотал:

- И ты, слизняк, думаешь, что мы с Гарри поругаемся из-за тебя? Во идиот!

Драко еще одним критичным взглядом оглядел Поттера, снова отметил, каким огнем разгорелись зеленые глаза, а также поджатые в тонкую линию губы и стиснутые челюсти.

- Определенно, - кивнул он, полный уверенности, не спуская при этом глаз с главного источника опасности в этом холле. К счастью, в кои-то веки опасности не для него.

Сомневающиеся проследили за его взглядом, прикинули на глаз состояние психа-Поттера и, издевательски ухмыляясь, спрятали, наконец, волшебные палочки.

- Если ты, хорёк, думаешь, что Гарри изменит к тебе отношение тол...

Драко похолодел. Ему не нужен был пророческий дар, чтобы понять, что этот придурок собирается ляпнуть. Сейчас. Сейчас этот идиот скажет это. Прямо посреди холла, переполненного любопытными студентами. При всем скоплении слизеринцев, уже имеющих метки. С этого момента жизнь его отца не стоит и кната, ведь скоро каждая собака, мечтающая выслужиться перед Лордом, сможет сообщить о предательстве Малфоев. Он позволил себе слабость и прикрыл глаза (сторонним наблюдателям показалось, что они сузились от злости), не желая видеть, как будет рушиться недавно обретенная надежда на будущее, и, затаив дыхание, ждал роковые слова. Но вместо них услышал глухой удар и чей-то полный боли крик. Распахнув глаза, он неверяще смотрел, как Поттер, схватив своего лучшего друга за грудки, со всей своей немалой силой приложил его спиной о ближайшую стену.

- Мне плевать, что ты думаешь о Малфое и прочих обитателях подземелий!

- Но Гарри...

- Заткнись и слушай! Плевать на всех остальных! Это только между нами, ведь тебе, похоже, плевать и на всех нас! – крикнул Поттер, опять приложив рыжего об стену, тем самым акцентируя свои слова, но продолжил спокойно: - Ведь я просил, Рон. Я. Попросил. Тебя. Никаких явных стычек. Только не сейчас, когда у нас появилась возможность, - с нотками прорывающейся ярости проговорил Поттер, - не теперь, когда есть шанс. Ты же первый орал, что мы потеряли кубки, и посмотри теперь на весы, посмотри - с таким отрывом мы ведем. Это заслуга всего факультета, все надрывались, жилы рвали, вытягивая, где только можно, а ты рискуешь плодами наших трудов. Я же попросил тебя о такой мелочи - попридержать свой чертов темперамент до лучших времен. Я просил не лезть на рожон, держаться подальше и не вестись на провокации для всеобщего блага. Разве я часто о чем-то прошу? А вместо этого ты сам провоцируешь! - он оттолкнулся от Уизли, снова заняв позицию между факультетами. - Ты всех нас предал, - тихо вернул он Рону его недавние слова, и тот вздрогнул, вспомнив их. – Все время предаешь своим поведением и поступками.

- Какое красноречие, - произнес издевательский голос, и лишь теперь ученики, вздрогнув от неожиданности, обратили внимание на присутствие среди них профессора зельеделия. - Всем, кроме непосредственных зачинщиков и участников драки, немедленно разойтись по гостиным! – рявкнул Снейп, и зевак словно корова языком слизнула, слизеринцы все же остались полностью и с издевкой смотрели на ретировавшихся грифов, которые оставили свой шестой курс в гордом одиночестве. – Снова в центре событий, мистер Поттер? Ни дня без приключений на пятую точку опоры? – Северус посчитал, что ему наконец-то повезло: сейчас он отыграется и за свое недавнее унижение в гриффиндорской гостиной, и одновременно скинет весь негатив после ссоры с Драко. Сопляк Поттер всегда был отличным мальчиком для битья - этого у него не отнять. - Как это напоминает еще одного Поттера, думаю, ваш отец был бы счастлив узнать, что вы не учитесь на его ошибках, и вам предстоит столь же бесславный конец, что и ему. Вы по праву можете гордиться наследием своего отца – совершенно никчемным разумом. Да и ваша блохастая шавка...

- А мне говорили, что мозгами я в мать, - прервав, процедил Гарри.

Снейп подавил внутреннюю дрожь: «Они с Драко что, сговорились?». На Малфоя, к слову, он старался и вовсе не смотреть.

- Взыскание, Поттер! Отныне каждые выходные, - вкрадчиво начал декан Слизерина, - с утра до ночи вы будете наводить порядок в кладовой для зелий, пока не закончите полную инвентаризацию, классификацию и уборку. Вам ясно? – сорвался он на рык.

- В эту субботу у нас первое занятие по Аппарированию, - резонно вставила личный ежедневник Поттера.

- Вот сразу после него и явится! – рявкнул Снейп на нее, все эти годы невероятно его раздражавшую своим занудством, всезнайством и самодовольством. – Или вы мечтаете составить ему компанию?

- В этом нет необходимости, сэр, - спокойно сказал Поттер, глядя на него с недавно обретенным холодным безразличием. – Я все понял.

Снейп прожег его напоследок злым взглядом и, взметнув мантией, унесся обратно к себе в подземелья.

- Баллы не снял, - меланхолично заметил Дин.

- Может, решил, что Малфой уже, - в тон ему отозвался Невилл. – Староста как-никак.

- Гарри, ты в порядке? – участливо поинтересовалась Лаванда.

- А по-твоему, что - должен? – хохотнул Поттер, пристально разглядывая свои руки.

У Драко появилось нехорошее чувство, что он раздумывает, не придушить ли кого ради снятия стресса. И, похоже, не у него одного, судя по тому, как остальные его друзья по факультету, предусмотрительно шагнули назад.

- Прости, друг, - голосом полным сожаления попросил Рон. – Я не подумал.

- Ты не подумал о слишком многом. К примеру, о том, что теперь я застрял в подземельях до конца года. И это ты сделал, зная, как мне необходимо СВОБОДНОЕ ВРЕМЯ! Ты, кто с таким чувством и удовольствием взваливал на меня дополнительные обязанности: «Гарри, ты не можешь отказаться... Мы приняли решение и не отступимся... Ты должен подчиниться, иначе их смерть будет на твоей совести», - весьма похоже сымитировал Поттер. - А теперь сам же отправил меня в пожизненную ссылку. Я вот одного не понимаю, если ты мне друг, так зачем же ты меня так капитально подставляешь? – устало спросил он.

- Так теперь я снова друг? – зло сказал Рон. – Куда же девается наша дружба, когда я прошу тебя мне довериться и все рассказать?

- Я тебя защитить пытаюсь, придурок! – сердито выкрикнул Гарри. - Хочешь все знать? Давай, я тебе сейчас же всё расскажу и превращу в самую желанную жертву для Волдеморта! Что, давно с ним не виделся и успел соскучиться? Знаешь, может, и правда стоило рассказать тебе один из шрамовых кошмаров, глядишь, дошло бы, на что напрашиваешься. Цена моего доверия – смерть, мог бы уже и запомнить!

- Ну, прости, - снова интонации притворного сожаления. - Ты прав... наверное. Слушай, - оживился Рон, - мы что-нибудь придумаем, и ты все равно будешь ходить на выходные в Хогсмид, а Снейпу придется утереть...

- Ты, правда, идиот или так хорошо притворяешься? – с такой язвительностью спросил Гарри, что часть слизеринцев на мгновение позавидовала. – Что мы придумаем? Как будто ты не знаешь, что для него высшее наслаждение - заполучить меня в свои лапы для каторжного труда и словесных унижений. Как будто ты не знаешь, что я провожу на его гребанных отработках больше времени, чем все гриффиндорцы за целый год. Ты видел эту кладовую? По-твоему, как скоро до него дойдет, что за все выходные до конца учебы я не справлюсь, и он монополизирует ВСЁ мое свободное время? – Рон предусмотрительно молчал, чувствуя, как тяжелеет воздух. – И что тогда делать с теми, ответственность за кого ты с радостью возложил на мои плечи? Поздравляю, Рон, теперь их смерть - на твоей совести. Живи и наслаждайся. И, кстати, не забудь сказать спасибо Малфою, кажется, он вычислил твою анимагическую форму, - с трудом поборов желание плюнуть в рябую физиономию, Гарри резко развернулся и исчез в лабиринте холлов в направлении гриффиндорской башни.

- Ну что? – вызверился Рон на осуждающе смотревшую на него Гермиону.

- Ты и правда... зубочистка, - она не забыла о свидетелях, которые, стараясь слиться с фоном, жадно ловили детали, и не была намерена его прямо оскорблять. Рон понял, что она имела в виду, и нахмурился, вызвав еще большее недоумение со стороны слизеринцев.

- Как всегда, да? – завелся он с пол-оборота. - Гарри хороший, а я плохой, да? Ты всегда принимаешь его сторону!

- Да причем тут сторона? Ты не видишь, в каком он состоянии, если не доходит, объясняю: он на грани, а ты со своими глупостями, претензиями и нападками уже достал его по самое не могу! Хоть раз поставь себя на его место и подумай, что ты бы почувствовал.

- Метод Станиславского, - со знанием дела вполголоса прокомментировал Дин.

- Ну и что такого у него теперь случилось, что ему позволено плевать на нашу дружбу?

- Иногда ты все-таки полный... даун, - ошеломленно произнесла она. – У Гарри погиб последний родственник, он теперь совсем один. У него больше никого не осталось, а ему придется выслушивать поток остроумия этого сальноволосого ублюдка в адрес тех, ближе кого у Гарри нет, не было и уже не будет.

- У него есть Люпин...

- Не смей произносить при мне это имя! – гнев исказил мягкие черты ее лица. – Ненавижу его. Учти, ляпнешь при Гарри, и тогда он окончательно наплюет на вашу дружбу и придушит тебя своими собственными руками.

- А что? Они поссорились? – удивился Рон.

- И ты удивляешься, что он с тобой не говорит? – с долей насмешки поинтересовалась Гермиона. - Тебя вообще интересует хоть что-то, кроме того где, с кем, как и сколько он трахался летом? – сорвалась она на крик. – Или у тебя мозги отключаются на все, что не касается постельной темы? – она уперла руки в бока, вызвав не самые приятные ассоциации с Молли. – Люпин еще в первый день учебы инициировал отречение. Гарри рассказал нам на следующий же день, но ты, видимо, пропустил, витая в своих эротических грезах.

- Так пойди и успокой его! – разозлился Рон, поскольку ее издевательские реплики вызвали смешки со всех сторон.

- Как раз собиралась, - фыркнула она, отворачиваясь, но уйти ей не позволила вцепившаяся в локоть рука.

- Почему ты о нем всегда так печёшься? Ты не забыла, что ты моя девушка?

- Мне надо напомнить, кто он? Если не для нас, то для магического мира, - она дернулась, вырываясь из его хватки.

- Я сам знаю, кто он. Только я сильно сомневаюсь, что он все еще нам друг, раз стал скрывать от нас все, что только возможно!

- Это же Гарри, - как-то сразу успокоившись, сказала Гермиона. – Не обижайся, он ведь просто старается защитить нас и всех, кого только возможно. К тому же поступок Люпина не добавил доверия к остальным. Он расскажет, когда будет готов, ты же знаешь, так всегда и бывает, - она нежно обвела кончиками пальцев заплывающую скулу, он зашипел. – Иди к мадам Помфри, а я найду Гарри, чтобы тебе опять не пришлось извиняться, а ему тебя прощать.

Рон резко схватил ее за плечи, вовлекая в глубокий поцелуй, в который изливал все раздражение, злость и ревность этого часа. Гермиона покорно принимала всю эту смесь, даже когда чужие губы грубо сминали ее собственные и рот наполнился вкусом крови. Отвечала в меру своих сил, пока он сам, тяжело дыша, не оторвался от нее. Уизли обвел победным взглядом так и не разошедшихся студентов. Слизеринцы и не пытались скрыть свое отвращение, в противовес им гриффиндорцы были совершенно невозмутимы.

- Рон, - окликнула его Гермиона, когда он оказался уже почти у поворота, - прими хороший совет. Если ты и в самом деле хочешь оставаться его другом, тебе стоит перестать давить на него.

- Всегда подозревал, что грязнокровки - извращенцы полные, - издевательски произнес какой-то семикурсник. – Грейнджер, скотоложество? Да ты больная на всю голову.

- Отъебись, - отрезала она, уходя.

Драко не понимал, что во всем этом показалось ему не совсем правильным. Может, дело в его новом видении Поттера, в которое эта сцена не вписывалась никоим образом. Это ощущение заставило его последовать за ушедшими в том же направлении, что и Поттер, гриффиндорцами, и он не пожалел.

Скрывшись от посторонних взглядов, поведение гриффиндорцев изменилось: еще недавно получавшая, по всей видимости, неземное наслаждение от грубого изнасилования ее рта Грейнджер сморщилась и брезгливо вытирала рот платком, который ей протянула одна из близняшек Патил. Она стояла в кругу своих друзей, устроивших ей молчаливую овацию, что позволило ему услышать сказанные тихим голосом слова:

- В тебе погибла великая актриса.

- Отличный спектакль!

- Прелестно сыграно, миледи.

- Браво! Бис!

- О нет, еще один раунд я сегодня не выдержу, - приглушенно рассмеялась она.

- Получилось? – ожидание.

- Все согласно плану, - удовлетворение.

- Он видел? – усталость.

- Да, - уверенность.

- Прости, что впутал, - сожаление.

- Я сама предложила, - спокойствие, беспечное пожатие плеч.

Его нежное объятие и грустная улыбка, утонувшая в ее волосах.

Собравшиеся через некоторое время в Выручай-Комнате на очередное занятие «Неприкасаемые» увидели лишь двоих, как обычно, сидевших за кипами книг шестикурсников, старательно выискивавших все новые и новые заклинания, которые могли бы оказаться серьезным подспорьем, чтобы обороняться самому и защитить других.

Поздним вечером того же дня Гарри, подогнув под себя одну ногу, сидел на подоконнике в комнате отдыха и бездумно смотрел на зарядивший за стеклом дождь. В Гриффиндоре такого Поттера не любили, поскольку погруженный в непонятное состояние молчаливого созерцания он был словно мертвым. Даже его ярость не была способна их напугать в той же степени, так как в противоположность этому настрою, она была живой, как и все в Гарри. Его радость и счастье, обида и боль, любые его эмоции и настроения имели тенденцию бурлить и выплескиваться, заражая остальных. Гарри был их солнцем, его чувства – лучами, в свете которых они могли согреваться, хотя иногда лучи и жалили. Оказалось, что так легко привыкнуть к тому, что с Поттером не бывает ночи и темноты, что с ним мир расцвечивался во все цвета радуги и наступала вечная весна. Гриффиндорцы могли смириться с наступлением зимы, с присущим ей несколько приглушенным светом. Но не с мертвым телом, не с абсолютной пустотой.

Гарри впадал в это состояние по одним ему понятным причинам, которых не желал никому сообщать. Оно могло длиться часы, дни, реже – недели, и однофакультетники заранее знали, что не смогут ничего сделать, чтобы снова его оживить. Он ходил, дышал, ел, спал, делал уроки, но практически не общался. Когда-то давно они пытались снова и снова, чуть ли не впервые в истории употребив легендарную гриффиндорскую упёртость на благо. И всегда безуспешно. Гарри справлялся со всем сам, как, впрочем, всегда и со всем, просто в одну секунду выпадая из этой заторможенности и снова становясь самим собой. До следующего раза. И они больше не пытались ему мешать. Все, на что они теперь были способны - это разогнать малышей, быстро привыкавших к исходящему от Гарри необъяснимому чувству покоя и безопасности, по спальням, подальше от этого пугающего зрелища и давящей атмосферы беспросветности, причину которых младшие еще не могли распознать, и надеяться, что на этот раз его депрессия не продлится долго.

- Гарри, ты ее не впустишь? – тихо попросила Парвати за секунду до того, как раздался стук клюва в стекло.

Студенты с надеждой посмотрели на него, но он не отреагировал.

- Пожалуйста, Гарри, - Анжелина, сидевшая на полу рядом с ним, осторожно прикоснулась к его колену, с мольбой заглядывая в лицо.

- Что? – медленно повернул он к ней голову.

- Там сова, - ткнула пальцем Парвати.

Механическим движением Поттер приоткрыл створки, и гордая черная птица, чей надменный вид не портили даже слипшиеся и взъерошенные от дождя перья, опустилась к нему на колено и торжественно протянула лапу с посланием, предварительно клюнув Анжелину, чьи пальцы задержались на месте приземления. Гарри отвязал записку и, ломая печать, предложил филину:

- Может, останешься просохнуть?

Тот что-то сердито ухнул в ответ, Гарри согласно кивнул.

- Тогда по-другому, - вытащив палочку, он высушил птицу заклинанием.

Филин, возмущенно щелкая клювом, принялся приглаживать слишком распушившиеся после сушки перья, неодобрительно косясь на Поттера. Друзья Гарри, не спускавшие с него опасливых взглядов в течение всего вечера, затаили дыхание, заметив, как дёрнулся уголок его губ в призрачном намеке на улыбку.

- Гель для укладки не дать? – птица возмущенно вскинула голову. - Я только предложил, - настоящая улыбка. – Дайте ему печенюшку, я сейчас.

Кто-то передал Анжелине вазочку с «Совиной радостью», всегда стоявшую на каминной полке. Филин презрительно скосился на предложенное угощение и гордо отвернулся. Вернувшегося с ответом Поттера он встретил, шумно взъерошив перья, раскрыв крылья и грозно щелкнул клювом, выражая свое неудовольствие тем, как с ним здесь обращаются.

- Учти, будешь клеваться, потом сам разбирайся с бешеной ревностью Хедвиг, - филин моментально присмирел, сложил крылья и будто бы смутился, безропотно позволяя прикрепить к лапе ответ. Пару секунд он как-то нерешительно переминался с одной лапы на другую, а потом что-то проворковал. – Я отослал ее с поручением, - Гарри снова улыбнулся, явно удрученному виду, который вызвало это сообщение, - но я ей скажу, что ты о ней спрашивал, - филин возмущенно икнул и развернулся к окну, всем своим видом являя поруганное достоинство. – Постой, наведу водоотталкивающие чары, твой балбес хозяин ведь не догадался, а тебе по статусу не положено выглядеть как мокрая курица, - снова возмущенный клёкот, воинственно приподнятый хвост, но все же филин замешкался в проёме как раз на то необходимое время, чтобы его достигло заклинание. - Вот зараза мелкая, весь в своего хозяина, - с долей восхищения произнес Гарри, смотря ему в след.

- Как романтично, - мечтательно вздохнула Мерилин. – Ты, правда, расскажешь Хедвиг? – он кивнул.

- Гарри, а как же мужская солидарность, - пожурил его Шеймус.

- Моя красавица мне дороже, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, - и потом... он ей тоже нравится. Ладно, - он встрепенулся, - не волнуйтесь, не ждите, буду поздно.

Гарри бодрым шагом покинул гостиную, не видя, с каким облегчением перевели дух его друзья. Гермиона подняла оставленное им на журнальном столике недавно принесенное письмо:

i_ «Сейчас, там же»_ /i

- Порядок? – обеспокоенный голос Лаванды.

- Полный, - улыбнулась Гермиона.

- А то, что скоро комендантский час? – Джинни.

- Гарри не первый день шатается ночью по школе, - резонно заметил Дин, закидывая руки за голову и вытягиваясь на диване. – Пусть развлекается.

- И не говори, главное - пронесло.

Никто больше ничего не сказал, но все были согласны с Шеймусом.

В этот раз все было совсем по-другому. Поттер зашел в импровизированный дуэльный зал, кивнул в знак приветствия и все в той же тишине стянул с себя мантию и принял стойку на помосте. Он не требовал извинений и даже простых разговоров о произошедшем в прошлый раз, и Драко за это был ему искренне благодарен.

По обоюдному молчаливому уговору они использовали только заклинания, к которым существовали контрзаклятия, способные быстро устранить нанесенный ущерб. В этот раз у них был поединок – опасный, стремительный, где двое сражаются на равных, но с постоянным перевесом. Они забыли о времени в азарте схватки. Подпалины на стенах, разбитые в щепы выдранные куски древесины из цельного помоста, с которого они так и не сошли. Восторг, предвкушение победы, доказательство превосходства... до патовой ситуации. Они стояли рядом, улыбаясь, как безумные, и по лицу каждого читалось нежелание заканчивать: им хотелось продолжать снова и снова, забыться от отвратительной реальности в адреналиновом тумане.

Драко не удивился, что Поттер первым пересилил это желание, в конце концов, он может смириться с тем, что гриффиндорец сильнее его. Поттер дрогнул, сгоняя наваждение, отвел палочку и поклонился согласно правилам, и ему не оставалось ничего другого, как с сожалением последовать его примеру. Удивительно было то, что гриффиндорец не поспешил убраться подальше, а спрыгнул с помоста и опустился на пол, привалившись к нему спиной.

- Добби! – позвал он.

Восторженное лопоухое существо появилось моментально, с немым обожанием уставившись на Поттера. Малфой скривился, вспомнив состояние отца после потери этого существа.

- Чем недостойный Добби может служить Гарри Поттеру, сэру, - заголосил эльф.

- Будь другом, принеси попить что-нибудь холодное.

Драко сдержал порыв рассмеяться – только Поттер может так глупо обращаться к домовику и быть при этом абсолютно искренним.

- Будешь? – вырвал его из раздумий голос Гарри.

- А что там? – поинтересовался Драко, спрыгивая с помоста и устраиваясь рядом.

- Тыквенный сок.

- Детское пойло, - поморщился Малфой.

- Жажду хорошо утоляет, - пожал плечами Гарри. Он уже осушил свой кубок и сейчас сидел на полу, обхватив одно колено пальцами и выпрямив вторую ногу, с таким видом, словно ему в жизни не было настолько удобно.

- Что делала та штука цвета индиго, которую ты запустил под конец? – спросил Гарри, разбивая повисшую тишину.

- Заставляет кровь вскипеть в венах, - лениво отозвался Драко, успев полностью расслабиться.

- Опасная штучка, - хмыкнул он. – Покажешь?

Драко охотно продемонстрировал формулу и движения палочки для заклинания и контрмер.

- Зеркало, которое ты использовал сегодня, тоже относится к чарам массового поражения?

Нет, этот щит на порядок легче, а отбивает все до пятого уровня. Только я бы на твоем месте не расстраивался, однажды у тебя и отсыл получится.

- Вот только не надо жалости, - поморщился Драко.

- Да я серьезно, - хмыкнул Поттер. – Эти щиты доступны практически всем в той или иной степени, это на атакующие такая прорва сил требуется, что едва в сквиба не превращаешься. У тебя, как мне кажется, магический уровень куда выше среднего, ну, я так почувствовал, - туманно объяснил Гарри на его скептический взгляд, – пару раз на своей шкуре, да и то, какими заклятиями ты уже владеешь, о многом говорит, а потому немного терпения, самодисциплины, усердия - и справишься со всем. Силы, воли и желания для этого у тебя, бесспорно, хватает.

Они сидели, спокойно разговаривая и объясняя действие незнакомых чар еще примерно час, и было похоже, что оба наслаждаются почти дружеской атмосферой и спорами ни о чем, когда их взгляды по пустякам не сходились. Переступить через себя однажды было трудно, и Малфой был невероятно рад, что снова идти на уступку в этот раз не пришлось, поскольку Поттер, поднимаясь, спросил сам:

- Когда следующий раз?

- Можно завтра, - безразлично пожал Малфой плечами.

- Через час после отбоя устроит?

- Вполне, - Драко усмехнулся, - не боишься, что поймают?

- Пусть попробуют, - парировал Гарри. – Кстати, мне нужны заклинания огня.

- Тематическая вечеринка?

Было странно и непривычно понимающе криво улыбнуться друг другу на прощание.

**Глава 11**

Гарри опаздывал. Отчаянно промаявшись без сна и отдыха почти всю ночь, под утро он, наконец, провалился в мутную дрему, наполненную какими-то нечеткими образами и полустёртыми воспоминаниями, утягивающими его в глубины подсознания. Чтобы проснуться, ему пришлось с усилием выдираться из нее, словно из болотной трясины. Вероятно, это был единственный случай, когда он абсолютно не испытывал благодарности к заботливым соседям, решившим дать ему еще десять минут так необходимого (с их точки зрения) отдыха. В итоге сражение с липкой паутиной сна заняло намного больше времени, и, пропустив завтрак, Поттер несся по коридору на первое занятие по Аппарированию, на бегу приводя себя в надлежащий вид. Именно по этой причине он не заметил девушку, в которую врезался.

- Проклятье!

- Черт возьми!

Одновременно вскрикнули они. Гарри подвигал поврежденным плечом, фокусируя взгляд на растянувшейся у его ног девушке.

- Мерлин, извини, - сказал он, протягивая руки и помогая ей вновь принять вертикальное положение. – Я опаздывал и не смотрел, куда иду.

- Скорее - бегу, - смущенно и несколько виновато улыбнулась девушка, про себя проклиная все известные высшие силы, столкнувшие ее подобным образом с человеком, которого она всячески старалась избегать. – Я сама в таком же положении, - она кивнула в сторону распахнутых дверей Большого Зала, где, привлеченные шумом их столкновения, стали скапливаться студенты.

- Ты в порядке? Может, проводить тебя в Больничное крыло? – он критично оглядывал ее на предмет видимых повреждений и одновременно отмечал хрупкое телосложение, изящные черты лица, высокий лоб, большие синие глаза и герб Рэйвенкло на мантии. Сочетание утонченной красоты и благородства однозначно указывало на аристократическое происхождение.

- Нет, не стоит беспокойства. Со мной все в порядке.

- Уверена? – скептически поинтересовался он, еще раз окинув взглядом ее тонкую фигурку. Удовлетворенный ее решительным кивком, Гарри отпустил локоть девушки и, не слушая ее возражений, начал проворно собирать содержимое ее сумки, разлетевшееся по всему полу. – Ты ведь новенькая? Я тебя раньше не видел, - поддержал он вежливую беседу, передавая ей стопку учебников.

- Да, я перевелась в этом году из Дурмштранга.

Он резко вскинул голову:

- Серьезно? Всегда интересовался этой школой, ну, особенно после знакомства с их делегацией на Тремудром Турнире и Крамом в частности, - продолжал непринужденно болтать Поттер, стремясь прогнать неловкость, волнами распространявшуюся от девушки. – Это действительно так, или просто создается впечатление, что программа обучения в вашей школе более специализирована?

- В смысле? – поинтересовалась она.

- Ну, у нас преподается все сразу и довольно поверхностно, а концепцию образования в Дурмштранге я сравнил бы с факультативной системой магглов. К примеру, учащиеся, приезжавшие сюда на турнир, были скорее воинами, нежели студентами.

- В целом, верно: там делятся не на факультеты, как здесь, а по специализациям.

- Еще одна причина пожалеть, что я не пошел туда учиться, - Гарри добродушно улыбнулся, - смог бы избежать предсказаний и прочей ненужной чепухи. Кстати, ты на каком курсе? Боюсь, я пропустил церемонию распределения в этом году.

- Кажется, в тот вечер вы вообще все пропустили, - застенчиво отметила она. – А что вы праздновали в тот вечер с таким размахом? Надо сказать, я была впечатлена, сколько человек поместилось за один стол и создало так много веселого шума.

- Мое возвращение, - смутился он и тихо засмеялся над ее обескураженным видом.

- Разве не принято, чтобы все студенты возвращались в школу на новый учебный год? – с ноткой насмешки спросила она.

- Да, но я вроде как убегал из дома, - ее глаза широко распахнулись. – Только ш-ш, - он приложил палец к губам и наклонился к ней ближе, заговорщицки подмигнув, - это большая тайна.

- Которую знает большая половина школы? – скептически вздернула она бровь, решив, что он над ней издевается.

- Ага, - он снова засмеялся, - большо-о-ой секрет для мa-а-аленькой такой компании, - пропел он, и она тихо рассмеялась вместе с ним.

- Поттер, где твои манеры? – вальяжно растягивающий слова голос Малфоя заставил их оглянуться. – Разве тебя не учили, что даме следует представляться?

Девушка стрельнула в него злым взглядом, но Драко одинаково проигнорировал как ее возмущение, так и поттеровское «отстань». Малфой уже некоторое время с интересом наблюдал, как мило тот общается с известной ему особой, которую, по идее, должен был бы сейчас душить на глазах у изумленной публики. Вместо этого Поттер почему-то интересовался ее самочувствием, отряхивал ее мантию, собирал содержимое ее сумки и без умолку трещал. Он явно старался разрядить напряженную атмосферу, чтобы девушка почувствовала себя более комфортно. Раздражение, появившееся при первом взгляде на эту парочку, трансформировалось у Малфоя в гнев. Почему всегда так несправедливо? Почему чертов Поттер готов стать другом первому встречному, но только не ему? Почему он дружелюбен с тем, кого должен страстно ненавидеть, но не с ним? Почему всегда его выбор - кто угодно, но только не он, не Драко? Это злило. Это выводило из себя. И Малфой, как всегда, решил испортить зародившуюся идиллию.

Гарри удивлено посмотрел на студентов, у которых реплика Малфоя вызвала неоднозначную реакцию: кто-то явно старался скрыть смешок, кто-то был взволнован, а часть - откровенно напугана. Он нахмурился и на мгновение остановил взгляд на Гермионе, но морщинка между ее бровей указывала на такое же недоумение. Решив, как обычно, разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления и максимально постараться удержать лицо, он произнес:

- Как ни противно признавать, но он прав. Гарри Поттер, – он протянул незнакомке руку и с удивлением увидел, как девушка смертельно побледнела, отвела вмиг потерявший всякое выражение взгляд куда-то в район его плеча и едва слышно сказала:

- Катрин Лестрейндж.

На мгновение Гарри перестал дышать, протянутая для рукопожатия рука упала, но, заметив, как у девушки прикрылись веки и сжались зубы, словно в ожидании удара, возмутился до глубины души: «За какого зверя они меня принимают?»

- Хм... Я не знал, что у семьи есть наследники, - спокойно произнес он.

Она неуверенно кинула на него взгляд из-под ресниц, все еще ожидая подвоха, но ответила:

- Только я. Я провела детство у родственников за границей, поэтому и училась там.

- А теперь вернулась, - утверждение; легкий кивок в ответ. – И как тебе возвращение на родину? – снова беспечные интонации их предыдущего разговора.

- После Италии не очень, - неуверенная улыбка.

- Это типа – «только солнце, только небо и вода»? – поддразнил Гарри. – Дай подумать, - он расслабленно привалился плечом к стене.

Она совершено его не понимала: противоречивая манера поведения и непредсказуемые реакции Поттера путали ее, но, к своему удивлению, Катрин вдруг осознала, что стала успокаиваться.

- Солнце у нас бывает, хотя и редко. Небо практически всегда затянуто тучами, но тоже иногда проясняется. А что до воды – она тут льется с небес постоянно. Один из трех пунктов. Неплохо. Тебе должно быть тут вполне комфортно, - Гарри послал ей сияющую улыбку, на которую она просто не могла не ответить.

- Думаю, ты прав, - на секунду замявшись, она все же продолжила уже серьезным тоном. – Стоит признаться, я опасалась нашего знакомства и всячески старалась его избежать.

- Ничего удивительного после всех статеек про психа-Поттера, но, как видишь, я не особо опасен для общества, - он слегка нахмурился, - разве что, когда несусь во весь опор, не глядя на дорогу.

Катрин благодарно ему улыбнулась, понимая, что он всячески старается смягчить неприятный момент, но настойчиво постаралась донести свою мысль:

- Я о своей матери...

- Не надо, - прервал он ее, выпрямляясь. – Я всегда был твердо убежден в том, что дети не в ответе за грехи родителей, - Гарри устало вздохнул. - Слишком часто мне самому приходилось огребать за это. Ты ничего не должна мне объяснять или извиняться.

- Спасибо.

- Не за что. Ох, я опять забыл о манерах, - взяв ее руку, он поднес тонкую кисть к губам для поцелуя. – Счастлив чести быть представленным столь очаровательной особе, - напыщенно произнес он, и девушка хихикнула. Поттер посмотрел через ее плечо, - Малфой, я все сделал правильно? – засмеялся и прошел в зал, не замечая или делая вид, что не замечая, прожигающий насквозь взгляд прищуренных черных глаз из тени ближайшей ниши.

- Я сожалею, что вынудил вас ждать, но дела в Министерстве не могли повременить.

Почтенный старец, едва ли не старше Дамблдора, но менее экстравагантно одетый, внимательно осмотрел освобожденный от факультетских столов Большой Зал и толпящихся студентов.

- Господин директор, я все же категорически возражаю против участия в занятиях учащихся шестого курса, - уже не в первый раз заявил наблюдатель от Министерства Магии, прибывший с учителем аппарирования. – Учебный план подобных занятий для седьмого курса апробирован, применяется давно, и я не вижу причин его менять.

- Мой дорогой Дегрис, - сказал Дамблдор, - полагаю, вы согласитесь с тем, что, учитывая положение в стране, будет неплохо, если у как можно большего количества детей появятся дополнительные возможности, дабы спастись из потенциально опасных ситуаций.

- Ситуация в стране достаточно стабильна благодаря решительным действиям аврората и Министерства Магии во главе с министром Фаджем, - с нажимом произнес чиновник.

- Конечно. Однако мы - совет попечителей и преподаватели школы - не считаем эту дополнительную меру лишней, - директор властным жестом прервал готового к новым возражениям наблюдателя, - к тому же спорить уже поздно – мы и так отбираем непозволительно много времени у уважаемого господина Мельтона.

- Благодарю, профессор, - откликнулся тот, отвлекаясь от разговора с присутствующими на занятии деканами факультетов и мадам Помфри. – Юные дамы и господа, я попрошу вас встать в круг.

Пока студенты, толкаясь и переговариваясь, перемещались по залу, выполняя его распоряжение, Мельтон увлеченно размахивал палочкой, бормоча под нос длинные фразы на непонятном языке. На каменном полу проявился ровный круг, составленный из окружностей контрастных цветов.

- Итак, - преподаватель привлек к себе всеобщее внимание, - искусство аппарирования - одна из самых сложных областей магии, но, к счастью, подвластная практически всем...

Тут Гарри закатил глаза и шепнул стоявшей справа Гермионе:

- Хоть бы раз начали вводную лекцию словами: «Это так легко и просто!»

Девушка в ответ пихнула его локтем в бок, а находившийся с другой стороны Дин хихикнул.

- АЙ, ты же это уже читала. Вслух. При мне!

- Нет ничего плохого в повторении! – шикнула она.

Не имея ни малейшего желания слушать лекцию во второй раз, Поттер горестно вздохнул и погрузился в размышления о предстоявшей ему из-за глупости Рона вечерней отработке у Снейпа. И еще раз мысленно проклял темперамент рыжика, во всех красках представив себе кладовую зелий, которую ему предстояло отмыть, протереть пыль с каждого из тысяч пузырьков, отсортировать просроченные зелья, а остаток расставить в алфавитном порядке. Без применения магии! Снейп просто садюга! Сколько же времени это займет?

- ... и не расстраивайтесь, если перемещение не получится с первого раза. Уверяю вас, это практически невозможно! Признаюсь, я сам осилил эту науку лишь с пятой попытки, и это был далеко не худший результат моего класса, - сказал он, вызвав смешки в зале. – А теперь я прошу вас сосредоточиться на цветном пятне перед вами и - вперед, - он взмахнул волшебной палочкой.

Громкий хлопок ознаменовал чье-то удачное перемещение, и все, забыв о собственной сосредоточенности, с любопытством заозирались, отыскивая счастливчика. Радужный круг по-прежнему был пуст, но в частоколе учеников образовалась брешь.

- Гарри! – выдохнула Гермиона, зажимая ладонью рот.

Надо признать, что после хлопка большинство из присутствующих сразу же направило взгляд на предполагаемое местонахождение Мальчика-Который-Выжил. И сейчас начался форменный галдёж, но у каждого факультета он имел свой собственный оттенок:

- Ну, конечно, Поттер! – язвительно от слизеринцев.

- С ним все нормально? – обеспокоенно от Хаффлпаффа.

- Как такое возможно? - заинтересованно от рэйвенкловцев.

- Твою... – экспрессивно от гриффиндорцев.

- Попрошу всех соблюдать спокойствие! – разнесся по залу усиленный «Сонорусом» голос директора.

- Но Гарри ПРОПАЛ!

- Не волнуйся, Ханна, - потрепал ее по руке стоявший рядом Невилл, - мы его найдем.

- Как ты можешь быть таким равнодушным? – вскрикнула она и отбросила его руку.

- А вдруг с ним произошло что-то ужасное? – согласилась с ней Сьюзен.

- Он вернется, - убежденно сказала Парвати.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – взвизгнула Лиза.

- Потому что он всегда возвращается, - сказал Дин, и несколько магглорожденных засмеялись, узнав цитату. – Успокойся.

- Мистер Томас прав. Прошу всех успокоиться, поскольку, по моим данным, мистер Поттер не покидал Хогвартса и все еще находится на территории замка.

Все присутствующие гриффиндорцы, а с ними большая часть хаффлпаффцев и рэйвенкловцев получив, наконец, клочок информации и восприняв его как призыв к действию, на удивление организованной толпой направились к выходу. По пути они уже распределяли между собой сектора поиска, когда были прерваны хлопком и продолжением ожесточенной тирады не самого приличного содержания. Это был весьма витиеватый микс нецензурной лексики магов и магглов с использованием всего арсенала выражений, подслушанных в свое время у Дадли и компании, Сириуса, близнецов и даже – моментами - у незабвенного Снейпа.

- ...чтоб вас всех! Горгона вас разорви к чертям собачьим! – выдохся в конце концов Поттер. Глотнул воздуха, открыл глаза, закашлявшись, прочистил горло и спокойно закончил: - Прошу прощения, но в следующий раз будьте любезны предупреждать, что накладываете на зал чары концентрации внимания и посторонние мысли нежелательны.

- Видимо, это моя вина, – покаянно произнес Мельтон, - ваш преподаватель сообщил мне, что вы страдаете рассредоточением разума, поэтому вам трудно сконцентрироваться, и я навел лично на вас дополнительный слой данных чар.

Гарри бросил взгляд на Снейпа, но ничего не сказал и только жестко ухмыльнулся.

- Я бы попросил вас их отменить, поскольку вмешательство посторонней магии в мою всегда приводит не к самым приятным последствиям.

- Разумеется, - с готовностью кивнул учитель и произнес контрзаклятье.

- Спасибо, - с облегчением вздохнул Гарри.

- Мистер Поттер, не поделитесь, куда вы путешествовали?

Глаза директора искрились за очками-половинками, но, прежде чем Гарри успел открыть рот, от мантии Поттера повалил густой сизый дым, и ткань на глазах стала расползаться. Скинув ее с себя и бросив на пол, юноша направил на нее палочку и произнес: «Эванеско» одновременно с десятком других голосов, а затем потряс правой рукой, на которой расплывался ожог. Мадам Помфри, подскочив к нему, занялась своими прямыми обязанностями, и через некоторое время путем проб и ошибок с применением нескольких заклятий и зелий ожог удалось локализовать и наложить повязку.

- Гарри, чем тебя так? – спросила она парня, с отстраненным спокойствием наблюдавшего за разложением собственной плоти.

- Не знаю, там много всего побилось, когда я упал. Вероятно, какая-то комбинация.

- Тебе не больно?

- Не так чтобы очень, - он криво улыбнулся. – Спасибо.

- Где побилось? – с тщательно скрытым раздражением, что его вопросы игнорируются, спросил Дамблдор.

- В кладовой зелий, - смотря прямо в глаза беднеющего Снейпа, сказал Гарри. – И, кажется, там какой-то ядовитый газ образовался.

- Но вы, похоже, все еще живы, - процедил зельевар сквозь зубы.

- Я убрался оттуда прежде, чем газ успел подняться мне до колен.

- Как он выглядел, мой мальчик?

- Плотный. Сизо-фиолетовый. Стелется на одном уровне. Поверхность местами скручивается в воронки. Трогать я его не рискнул…

- Какая жалость, - побурчал профессор зельеделия.

- …но на вид довольно однородный.

- Никогда о таком не слышал. Профессор Снейп, изолируйте ту часть подземелий, пока мы не будем уверены, что опасности для школы не существует.

- Как скажете, директор. И, кстати, мистер Поттер, 200 баллов с Гриффиндора! – рявкнул Снейп.

- За что? Я ничего не сделал! – возмутился Поттер.

- Разве не вы только что перебили большую часть запаса зелий на ближайшие два года?

- Но он не виноват! – возмутилась МакГонагалл.

- Он не способен ценить чужой труд, полагаю, потеря баллов его этому научит!

- Это несправедливо!

- Думаю, что мистер Поттер прав, и наказывать его за несчастный случай нечестно. 200 баллов возвращаются факультету.

- Благодарю, директор Дамблдор, - Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не показать Снейпу язык.

- Профессор Мельтон, - задумчиво сказала Гермиона, отвлекая на себя внимание, - можно спросить?

- Разумеется, мисс.

- Чары концентрации внимания были наведены на студентов или на весь зал?

- На зал, - охотно ответил он, радуясь интересу не только к своему предмету, чем обычно грешила молодежь, но и к его методике преподавания. – Боюсь, применять их к каждому студенту в отдельности - слишком кропотливая работа.

- А дополнительные чары для Гарри? – снова спросила она, стрельнув злым взглядом в сторону Снейпа.

- Это все тот же общий фон, но его можно уплотнять или утончать по желанию, - ответил Мельтон, поняв, куда она клонит. – Когда объект выходит из поля действия чар, эффект моментально полностью исчезает, - он с новым интересом посмотрел на Поттера.

- Но как тогда ты вернулся обратно? – озвучила девушка вопрос, заинтересовавший их обоих и привлекший внимание остальных учителей.

- Это как езда на велосипеде – уловив принцип, уже не упадешь, - невинно улыбнулся ей Гарри.

- Ты мне покажешь? – она смотрела распахнутыми от восторга глазами. – Ты меня научишь?

- Гермиона, у нас и так занятие, - резонно отметил тот.

- Ну, Гарри, пожалуйста, - просительно протянула она.

- Конечно, молодой человек, почему бы вам не поделиться удачным опытом, – подбодрил мистер Мельтон.

- Ну, если вы не возражаете, - неуверенно протянул парень.

- Ни в коей мере, мне самому весьма любопытно.

- Ладно, - он повернулся к Гермионе и вместе с ней отошел от преподавателей, - главное – правильная мотивация.

- И в чем была твоя мотивация? - поинтересовался кто-то из толпы студентов.

- Ну, я о-о-очень не хотел на эту отработку, - с хулиганской улыбкой полушепотом сказал Поттер, зная, что находится вне слышимости учителей. Ответом стали столь же приглушенные смешки. – Это твоя мотивация, - в полный голос продолжил он, выписывая палочкой сложный пас в направлении центра круга. Неясные поначалу очертания, быстро обретая плотность, превратились в невысокий мраморный постамент искусной работы, на котором, искрясь и переливаясь в солнечных лучах, лежала золотая книга.

- Гарри, - потрясенно выдохнула Гермиона, делая к ней пару шагов.

- Э, нет, - он схватил ее сзади за локти и удержал на месте, - не так, Гермиона.

- Но это же книга Амон-Ра! – она всеми силами выкручивалась из его хватки.

- Я знаю. И ты сможешь ее посмотреть, если перенесешься. Только представь, - бархатный голос стал низким и соблазнительным, - «Святой Грааль» египтологов всего маггловского мира, легенда магического – в твоих руках.

- Как? – очаровано спросила она, наконец-то расслабляясь под его ладонями.

- Ощути ее. Почувствуй кончиками пальцев тонкую гравировку, ощути ее тяжесть в руках. Подумай о том, что даже если ты не сможешь расшифровать древний диалект и узнать тайны книги жизни, ты прикоснешься к живой магии и настоящему произведению искусства. Хотя тебе и все равно, что она сделана из чистого золота, - он отпустил ее, но Гермиона этого не почувствовала, загипнотизированная его словами. – Тянись к ней. Желай ее всей душой, а потом сделай, как говорят магглы: «Отпусти душу в полет, а тело последует за ней», - и одновременно с последним словом, он слегка подтолкнул ее в спину. - Иди.

Хлопок. Оказавшаяся у постамента Гермиона дрожащими от волнения руками открывала книгу.

- У девушки просто невероятная тяга к знаниям, - разбил повисшую тишину Мельтон.

- Она одна из самых талантливых моих учениц, - с гордостью в голосе ответила МакГонагалл.

- И не только она, - пробормотал себе под нос Мельтон, внимательно наблюдая за каждым движением одного лохматого черноволосого гриффиндорца.

- Моя очередь, - не обращая внимания на потрясенных взрослых, а возможно, просто забыв об их присутствии, сказал Дин, делая шаг вперед.

- С тобой тоже легко, - с улыбкой повернулся к нему Поттер. – Гермиона, будь добра, отойди на пару шагов.

- Да-да, Гарри, сейчас, - не отрывая взгляда от страницы, пробормотала она, поднимая книгу с постамента и отходя подальше.

- Твоему вниманию, Дин, - голосом заправского зазывалы на ярмарке воскликнул Гарри, - мы представляем уникальную возможность увидеть, потрогать, поддержать в руках и прочая, - повторение паса, - вот ЭТО!

- Боже, Гарри, это же... – задохнулся от переполнявших его эмоций Дин.

- Кубок Лиги Чемпионов, единственный и неповторимый.

- Будь ты девушкой, я бы тебя расцеловал! – воскликнул Томас, хватая его за плечи.

- Гомофоб, - улыбнулся Гарри и отступил от него. – Теперь сосредоточься. Все тоже самое, что я говорил Гермионе. Хотя еще важный момент – попробуй представить перемещение в виде длинного скользящего шага. А то я, первый раз переместившись, завис в паре метров от пола, а потом свалился вниз.

- Как в мультиках? Нога удлиняется, а через секунду, переступив на нее, ты в другой стороне комнаты?

- Хороший образ, - одобрил Гарри. – Давай.

Минутная тишина и хлопок.

- Гарри, поможешь? – неуверенно спросил Невилл.

- Дай подумать, - он замер, постукивая волшебной палочкой по губам. – О, знаю! Тебе точно понравится!

На уже освобожденном от трофея Дина постаменте возник новый предмет.

- Клеоменис, - потрясенно выдохнул Лонгботтом.

- Невозможно, - сказал один из семикурсников Хаффлпаффа, - она считается исчезнувшей уже более тысячи лет.

- И тем не менее - это точная копия.

- Откуда? – заинтересовалась Ханна.

- Однажды я помогал избавляться от хлама в очень старом доме и в одной из коробок нашел гербологический справочник. Растение - реконструкция по трехмерной иллюстрации, взятой из него. Невилл, - он перенес свое внимание на однокурсника, и в голос вернулись успокаивающе-гипнотизирующие интонации. – Там было полное описание структуры стебля, листьев и лепестков. Даже образец аромата. Эта иллюзия - практически настоящий цветок. Вперед, Невилл, такой возможности может больше никогда не представиться.

На этот раз хлопков было куда больше. Сам Лонгботтом, с дюжину хаффлпаффцев, двое студентов Рэйвенкло и, к невыразимому удивлению Гарри, Пэнси Паркинсон и профессор Спраут.

- А что для меня? – робко поинтересовалась Сьюзен Боунс.

Поттер глянул на компанию, благоговейно столпившуюся возле Клеомениса. Подумал и с хитрой улыбкой навел палочку в другое место, создавая очередную иллюзию – взъерошенного рыжего котенка в сапогах и огромными жалостливыми глазами. Ничего говорить в этот раз ему не пришлось: хлопки, визги и восклицания: «Какой лапочка!», «Бедненький», - большинства девчонок в зале на миг оглушили его. Лаванда, Парвати, Сьюзен, Ханна, Лиза и другие знакомые лица были вполне ожидаемы, но Катрин, Дафна и Милисент? Мерлин великий!

- А теперь для любопытных, - окрыленный успехом, воскликнул он, глядя на Шеймуса, но был прерван горестно-возмущенным:

- ГАРРИ!

- Что? – он резко развернулся, выискивая Гермиону.

- Тут всего две страницы!

- О, Господи, - расслабился он. – Гермиона, такую четкую иллюзию я могу создать лишь с того, что видел, а видел я только две гравюры: общий вид книги Амон-Ра и этот разворот. – К тому же вряд ли ты бы мне простила отсебятину в таком важном деле.

- Но...

- Мне жаль. И думаю, следует тебя предупредить, что чары развеются секунд через двадцать-тридцать.

- Ох. Ну ладно, - расстроено проворчала девушка. - Ты же создашь ее для меня еще раз, чтобы я могла скопировать текст? У этого наречия существенные расхождения с древнеегипетским. Мне бы хотелось разобраться в диалектных особен...

- Обязательно сделает. Но только потом, - нетерпеливо пообещал за Поттера Шеймус. – Так что ты говорил?

Едва сдерживая смех, Гарри создал большую черную, по всей видимости, эбонитовую коробку.

- Дайте духу первооткрывательства и авантюризма захватить себя и узнайте, что за секреты хранит шкатулка из небытия, - таинственно произнес он.

Предсказуемо – множество гриффиндорцев. Ожидаемо – несколько рейвенкловцев. Но пара из Слизерина?.. на минуту у коробки возникла свара. Студенты спорили: во-первых, кто будет ее открывать, и, во-вторых, как, собственно, она открывается. Гарри наблюдал за ними с едва сдерживаемым смехом и вызывал своим поведением некоторые подозрения.

- Что ты задумал? – спросил его Голдстейн, подходя сбоку.

- Гарри, если кто-то пострадает!..

- Никто не пострадает, Гермиона, - фыркнул Джастин. – Это же «святой Поттер», в конце концов. Самое плохое, на что он способен, - это глупо пошутить.

- Увы, но ты прав, - кивнул Гарри, как раз в тот момент, когда кто-то из исследователей нашел и нажал кнопку, откидывающую крышку шкатулки. Выскочивший из нее с громогласным хохотом в языках пламени черт напугал всех, стоявших вокруг ларца, до потери пульса и заставил смеяться большинство остальных. Финниган, держась за сердце, через зал смотрел на вытирающего от хохота слезы Поттера не предвещающим ничего хорошего взглядом.

- Прости, Шей, не удержался, - выдавил тот, прячась за возмущенную Гермиону.

- Эй, Поттер, - Гарри, все еще улыбаясь, обернулся на голос и сразу посерьезнел, увидев семикурсника из Слизерина. Кажется, Пьюси. Ему, как и остальным слизеринцам, мысль обращаться к Поттеру с просьбой о помощи не приносила ни малейшего удовольствия. Но и остаться единственными, не сумевшими аппарировать, не позволяла родовая гордость. Из двух зол они решили предпочесть меньшее.

- Ты не мог бы вернуть книгу?

Гарри кивнул, воспроизводя ее на первоначальном месте. Поттер увидел, как слизеринец напрягся, и поспешно вмешался:

- Нет, расслабься, или тебя расщепит, - он удивился, что Пьюси его сразу послушался. Это было так удивительно и необычно, что его извечные враги внимали его объяснениям, избавившись от налета скептицизма и пренебрежения после удачного опыта аппарации Пэнси.

- Я пытаюсь сконцентрироваться.

- Не надо.

Поттер приблизился к все еще обособленой кучке слизеринцев, тогда как остальные три факультета уже давно смешались, обсуждая свои успехи, впечатления, ощущения. Невилл и несколько хаффлпаффцев даже начали оговаривать условия написания совместного годового проекта по Гербологии о Клеоменисе. Краем глаза Гарри отметил трех измученных слизеринок, видимо, уже отчаявшихся объяснить, как им удалось перемещение.

- А в учебнике написано, что надо, - резонно заметил Пьюси.

- И ошибаются, как видишь. Дело в желании, - он увидел, что кто-то из них собирается возразить, и воскликнул, - Мерлин, вы же потомственные маги, неужели Я должен объяснять ВАМ принцип магического действия? Ты хочешь ее увидеть? Хочешь ее потрогать? – несколько кивков. – Дай этому желанию наполнить все твое существо, подчинись ему, и все выйдет само собой. Просто расслабься, почувствуй - и все получится.

Гарри удовлетворенно улыбнулся, увидев, что перемещение удалось, и слизеринцы, снова игнорирующие его, столпились вокруг книги. Он покачал головой: наверное, они никогда не изменятся.

- Гарри, я тут подумала, - подошла к нему Чжоу, неодобрительно скосив глаза на слизеринцев, в основном, потому что сама она еще не нашла для себя достаточной мотивации. – Ты можешь сделать человека? И не смей говорить никакой пошлости! – предупредила она подобравшегося Эдди Кармайкла.

- Не пробовал, а что?

Она наклонилась к нему и что-то быстро зашептала ему на ухо.

- Свихнулась! – отшатнулся он от нее. – Выбери что-нибудь другое!

- Ну, пожалуйста, Гарри, - заканючила девушка. – Ты сказал, что можешь сделать все, что видел! Он самый известный маггловский актер, ты просто не можешь его не знать!

- А ты его где видела?

- Мы ездили на курорт этим летом, его плакаты висели по всему побережью. Пожалуйста, сделай для меня!

Гарри закатил глаза и отчаянно пожалел, что не стоит рядом со стеной, о которую можно побиться головой.

- Отлично, - пробормотал он. – Только перестань ныть.

- Ты душка! – просияла она, глядя, как он творит заклинание, и почти сразу недовольно заявила: - Это не то, о чем я просила!

- Уж извини, - без малейшего сожаления в голосе заявил Поттер. – Это любимый фильм моей тетки, и я его помню лишь там. Либо берешь таким – либо ничего. Кстати, поторопись, остальным твоим подружкам он тоже нравится, - ухмыльнулся он, кивнув на ее обычную свиту, после отъезда Мариэтты лишенную всей хихикающей легкомысленности. Через секунду он был избавлен от общества Чанг и искренне посочувствовал образу Брэда Питта из фильма «Знакомьтесь, Джо Блэк».

- Интересно, мистер Поттер, где вы научились столь сложным чарам иллюзии? – услышал он голос Мельтона и, только обернувшись, осознал, насколько близко оказался к преподавателям.

- Меня научил крестный.

- Поразительно, молодой человек. К тому же в вашем возрасте… - одобрительно произнес он, вызвав на лице Гарри печальную улыбку.

- Мой крестный осилил их еще на пятом курсе, - он старался не смотреть ни на кого, сконцентрировав все внимание на крайне озадаченном учителе аппарирования. – Он мне рассказал, что изучил их для одной шутки, но ее результат превзошел все ожидания и надолго отбил тягу к подобным экспериментам.

- Он ведет себя совсем как ты, Гарри, - хихикнула Ханна, снова привлекая интерес гриффиндорца к происходящему.

Обернувшись, он увидел, как группа девушек атакует его последнюю иллюзию, а несчастный актер упорно, с неизменной мягкостью и вымученной улыбкой, словно приклеенной к лицу, снимает их руки со своего тела.

- А чего она хотела сначала? – шепотом спросила Поттера Лаванда.

- Чтобы он был в плавках, - ухмыльнулся он. – Пусть попробует его раздеть самостоятельно, если ей так приспичило.

- Учитывая, как манера его поведения походит на твою, скажу только одно: не в этой жизни! – засмеялась она.

- Гарри, почему он такой! – воскликнула Чжоу.

- Я могу воссоздать то, что видел. Я видел его изображение. Я не знаю, какой он в жизни, но для создания иллюзии живого объекта необходима матрица сознания, поэтому, как верно заметила Ханна, была сдублирована моя.

- Гарри, я тут подумал, что тебе следует быть последовательным, - подкатил к нему с плутоватым видом Джастин, - и создать его лучшую половину.

- И вволю посмеяться над моим бедным сознанием в женском обличье? Мало ему еще досталось унижений.

- В принципе, меня интересует мотивация в виде ее тела, - послал ему Джастин хулиганскую усмешку. – Хотя и твоей манере поведения работенка найдется: ты сможешь спасти этого несчастного, пока его не растащили на сувениры или, хуже того, прилюдно не надругались.

Поттер задумался на минуту и перевел взгляд на готового взвыть Брэда Питта, в данный момент до невозможности похожего на него самого, загнанного в угол толпой журналистов во главе с Ритой Скитер, вооруженной «Прытко Пишущим Пером». Гарри вспомнил, как лишь врожденная вежливость удерживала его от того, чтобы начать палить во все стороны непростительными, и принял решение, как всегда, пожертвовав собой. Секунду спустя послышались восхищенные вздохи парней и, как следствие, хлопки аппараций. Однако грозная Анжелина Джоли, несмотря на то, что была одета лишь в короткие шорты и топ, не подпустила их слишком близко, предупреждающе вытаскивая и перезаряжая пистолеты. Оглядевшись, она увидела подвергающегося коварным нападкам благоверного и с видом, обещающим кому-то страшную боль, направилась к нему. Девушки благоразумно отступили. Вцепившись в лацканы пиджака Брэда, она рванула его на себя и, прильнув к нему всем телом, накинулась на его губы в страстном поцелуе. Слившиеся в объятиях иллюзорные фигуры медленно растаяли.

- Из какого это фильма? – заинтересованно спросила Чжоу.

- Не знаю, - пожав плечами, усмехнулся Гарри. – Этот образ с плаката, который висит у моего кузена в спальне. На потолке над крова...

- Слишком много информации! – замахала на него руками Гермиона.

- Грейнджер, ты такая ханжа.

- Ты не видел его кузена, Малфой, - огрызнулась девушка.

Малфой с удивлением воззрился, как ее передергивает от отвращения.

- Ладно, хватит шуток, - прервал возможную перепалку Гарри. – Перемещение у всех получилось? Тогда для закрепления...

Посмотрев на каменный пол, он увидел, что окружности, начавшие бледнеть после частичной отмены комплексных чар, исчезли совсем. Плавным движением кисти, юноша описал широкую дугу палочкой, и вещи студентов, брошенные на пол, распределились по кругу с равными промежутками между ними:

- ... прошу всех вернуться к своим вещам.

Шум от многократной аппарации заложил уши, и парень несколько раз сглотнул, возвращая себе слух. Он огляделся – все стояли на своих местах.

- Великолепно! Урок окончен, всем спасибо за внимание, - Гарри отвесил им шутовской поклон.

Его окружили сумасшедшим гвалтом поздравлений, уверений, как это было замечательно, волшебно, неповторимо, сопровождаемым прикосновениями, рукопожатиями, хлопками по спине и плечам. Где-то в этом гаме прозвенел звонок, и Гарри вынесло из зала общим течением людского потока.

- Это невероятно, Альбус, – степенно отозвался Мельтон. – Никогда за все годы своей учительской практики я даже не надеялся увидеть подобное. Я завидую тебе белой завистью, вероятно, это безграничное удовольствие - учить столь одаренное поколение.

- Действительно, всему курсу, всем двум курсам удалось переместиться с первого раза! – поддержала его профессор Спраут, гордая за своих питомцев. – Филиус, вы слышали о чем-нибудь подобном?

- Нет, такого еще не было. Минерва, мои поздравления. Мистер Поттер действительно улучшил свои результаты в учебе в этом году, и его способность поделиться успехами с другими весьма похвальна.

- Он всегда был очень добрым мальчиком, - с почти материнской гордостью ответила ему МакГонагалл, проигнорировав презрительное фырканье Снейпа. – Но с тех пор, как он решил поступать в Аврорат, он намного серьезнее отдается учебе.

- Мистер Поттер собирается в авроры? – спросил Мельтон.

- Да, он поставил меня в известность об этом еще в конце прошлого года.

- Вы не можете всерьез рассматривать подобную карьеру для юноши. Ни в коем случае! Не с его уникальным даром истинного учителя! Вы понимаете, насколько у него редкий талант? Вы обязаны объяснить ему всю серьезность...

- Не думаю, что мы можем указывать мальчику, по какому пути идти ему в жизни, - впервые открыл рот Дамблдор и чуть не подавился под взглядом Мельтона, ясно говорившим: «Как будто не этим ты занимался всю его жизнь». Но это выражение глаз почти сразу пропало, и директор решил, что ему показалось. «Стареешь, Альбус, так недолго и совестью обзавестись».

- А эти чары иллюзии, - услышал директор продолжающийся разговор и восторги Флитвика. - Необыкновенно! Не видел ничего подобного уже лет шестьдесят. Надо будет попросить показать формулу и пасы, - продолжал тот бубнить себе под нос, углубившись в себя и сопоставляя различные виды заклинаний иллюзий. - Существенные расхождения с общепринятым принципом... материальность 100%, матрицы сознания. Невероятно!

- И вы, полагаю, уже забыли, что мальчишка влез в чужой план занятий, перевернул урок с ног на голову, но, поскольку все опять обошлось без жертв, вы готовы на него едва ли не молиться! Директор, я требую его наказания!

- На каком основании? – гневно воскликнула МакГонагалл.

- Он перебил мне все зелья!

- Вы еще не видели, каков ущерб! К тому же это просто несчастный случай!

- Как и всегда, в том, что касается Поттера! Начиная с его рождения!

- Я не позволю тебе оскорблять память моих лучших студентов! – возмутилась Минерва. – Лили была чистым ангелом, и ее сын полностью пошел в нее!

- А по-моему, в своего остолопа - папашу!

- Да как ты...

- Не думаю, господа деканы, что здесь время и место для подобного разговора, - прервал их полный умиротворения голос Дамблдора. – Не при посторонних.

Он кивнул на удивленного Мельтона и стоявшего с отвисшей челюстью наблюдателя из Министерства. Помона и Филиус, привычные к подобным перепалкам деканов двух враждующих факультетов, давно отошли в сторонку, оживленно переговариваясь и восторгаясь успехами своих подопечных. Деканы замолчали, но продолжали сверлить друг друга злобными взглядами.

- Хм, - прочистил горло проверяющий. – Прошу прощения, но профессор Снейп отчасти прав. - Северус самодовольно улыбнулся МакГонагалл. - Мистер Поттер позволил себе самовольно вмешаться в Министерскую программу обучения и, согласно указу 2367, параграф 57, подпункт 432 директивы отдела образования, это карается...

- Не думаю, что это применимо, мистер Дегрис, ведь я сам попросил студента продемонстрировать учащимся свой успех.

- Вот именно – продемонстрировать, а невозможный мальчишка перетянул все занятие на себя, как всегда добиваясь обожаемого им внимания к своей излюбленной, но абсолютно никчемной персоне!

- Юноша действительно невозможен, - улыбнулся Мельтон на ярость Снейпа. – Но я действительно ни капли не сожалею. Это незабываемое зрелище!

- Действительно, мистер Дегрис, о каких министерских санкциях может идти речь, когда мы присутствовали при историческом событии! – воскликнула МакГонагалл, которую не на шутку взволновали как перспектива допуска министерских чиновников к ее студенту, так и возможные последствия для него.

- Впервые в истории почти сотня учеников переместилась с первой попытки! – добавила все еще пребывающая в эйфории Спраут.

- Я не совсем это имел в виду. Конечно, перемещение с первой попытки – выдающееся достижение, особенно в таком масштабе, но... – начал Мельтон и внезапно запнулся. – О, - улыбнулся он, - кажется, я единственный обратил внимание, что никто из молодых людей так и не произнес заклинания для аппарации.

**Глава 12**

- Гермиона, - робко обратилась к девушке Джинни.

- Да, - оторвалась та от пергамента.

- Гарри - что, с кем-то встречается? - решившись, выпалила Уизли.

- Насколько я знаю, нет, но ты сама догадываешься: мы на эту тему с ним особо пространные беседы не ведем. Спроси лучше у брата, - иронично посоветовала Гермиона.

Глаза Джинни на одно короткое мгновение по-лисьи сузились, и в них блеснул какой-то недобрый огонек. Гермиона тонко подметила даже столь незначительные изменения в лице девушки.

- А почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Ну, понимаешь, я позвала Гарри в Хогсмид сегодня, а он мне ответил, что – да, он тоже придет в «Три метлы», но чуть позже, - на Грейнджер снова смотрела «сама невинность Джин». – Ты же знаешь, как он мне всегда нравился, и как я к нему на самом деле отношусь. Конечно, я для него всегда была только младшей сестрой его лучшего друга, но надеялась, - безнадежный вздох, - что однажды он посмотрит на меня по-другому. Ну, честно, Гермиона, какой из меня теперь ребенок? – воскликнула она и повернулась, демонстрируя отнюдь не детское телосложение. – Может, у него уже кто-то есть, и он потому отказывается встречаться со мной или позвать на свидание. Гермиона, будь другом, выясни, а? – умоляюще посмотрела младшая Уизли на подругу.

- Прости, Джинни, но мне примера твоего брата во как хватило, - та провела ребром ладони над своей головой. – Я не хочу его провоцировать. Видит Мерлин, уж без чего-чего, а без воплей Гарри я как-нибудь проживу.

Он ждал уже почти полчаса и, зная извечную пунктуальность Гарри, уже был готов запаниковать и, плюнув на все, броситься в замок, что, впрочем, также было совершенно не в его характере. Однако месяц мучительных сомнений, догадок и неизвестности, последовавший за летом, полным нервозности и беспокойства, абсолютно измотал Люпина. Он не знал причин и не понимал следствий. Он просто сделал все, как просил Гарри в последнем письме, которое принесла Хедвиг ранним утром первого сентября.

Скандал и окончательный разрыв отношений был тщательно спланирован и сыгран. Ремус отвечал и подавал свои реплики лишь потому, что с утра старательно себя накручивал, сидя в новой штаб-квартире Ордена. Предсмертное же письмо Сириуса, загадочное и, без сомнений, им написанное, было страшной неожиданностью, едва не испортившей весь сценарий. Позже Люпин полностью разгромил отведенную ему комнату, что, в принципе, лишь придало правдоподобности событиям, и в итоге было всеми списано на легендарные вспышки ярости, которым подвержены все оборотни. Теперь уже без исключений. В конце концов, он ведь темное существо, и даже если раньше за ним подобного не водилось, то теперь его темная сущность, наконец, себя проявила, и отныне его следует опасаться. С него ведь вполне станется выдать Орден Сами-Знаете-Кому, и как только Альбус может доверять «этому»? Рем был готов проклясть свой сверхчувствительный слух, улавливая на каждом шагу лишь слова подозрений и страха. Мерлина ради, разве он давал повод так о себе думать?

Это было единственным, что они о нем думали. Люди, с которыми он общался большую часть своей жизни, которые знали, сколько эта змееподобная тварь отобрала у него. И никому из них не пришло в голову, что причиной разгрома были отчаяние и вина. И облегчение, что Гарри действительно жив и здоров, и неважно, где он там пропадал. А потом был практически месяц тишины без малейшего объяснения. И теперь он опаздывал.

Наконец, чуткое обоняние уловило приближающийся запах. Запах, но не звук. Ремус не смог подавить улыбку, понимая, что Гарри специально приближается с подветренной стороны, соблюдая своеобразный этикет оборотней и не желая заставать его врасплох. А ведь Гарри бы смог. Улыбка стала гордой.

С нетерпением ожидая начала своей преподавательской деятельности в Хогвартсе, Ремус даже представить себе не мог, насколько маленький сын его друзей не будет соответствовать его ожиданиям. Наконец-то получив возможность и позволение Дамблдора познакомиться с мальчиком, Ремус был вынужден признать, что все в ребенке его обескураживало: начиная с рассказов о первых годах учебы и кончая наличием у него карты Мародеров. Несмотря на явное внешнее сходство с Джеймсом и унаследованную от него же неугомонность, он был другим. Ремус, используя возможности, недоступные обычным магам, подмечал детали, скрытые от чужих глаз под покровом этой очевидности. Одно это говорило о том, что мальчик в свои тринадцать лет необычайно умен, и оставалось загадкой, почему этого больше никто не замечал. Ответ был прост: потому что Гарри им этого не позволял. Но даже ему оказалось не под силу обмануть обостренные инстинкты оборотня. Глядя на мальчика, Ремус видел человека, который не нуждается в чьей-либо помощи или одобрении, точно знающего, чего он хочет, как этого добиться, и способного полностью сосредоточиться на цели. Он видел взрослого - с блестящим умом, с понимающей и сострадательной душой - независимую, полностью сформировавшуюся личность, с превосходным умением играющую роль маленького ребенка. С первого мгновения Ремус чувствовал в Гарри Поттере силу, которая рано или поздно заставила бы покориться любого. Он видел могущественного мага, лидера, способного повести за собой... которому просто нужно еще немного времени. И тогда Люпин принял твердое решение, что отныне его новая задача – следить, чтобы больше с Гарри ничего не случилось, и плевать, насколько она не соответствует директорским планам! Ради блага этого ребенка Ремус был готов разорвать Дамблдора на мелкие кусочки, впервые, на своей памяти, сходясь во мнении со своим волком. И тем более сильный шок он испытал, поймав своего подопечного на ночных прогулках в Запретный Лес.

Конечно же, он знал, что ночами Гарри бродит по замку, но однажды, обходя периметр за несколько дней до полнолуния, он уловил уже почти исчезнувший шлейф запаха Гарри, тянувшийся в сторону леса. Ремус до сих пор помнил панику и страх; непривычные ощущения, когда, снова совпав в реакциях с волком, тело без сопротивления человеческой половины отдалось на волю инстинкта защиты своего детеныша. Адреналин толкал кровь по венам и артериям, волосы вздыбились, мышцы напряглись, как натянутая струна. Он бежал как никогда в жизни, впервые почувствовав в человечьем обличье то же самое, что обычно овладевало им в волке: легкое головокружение эйфории от полной свободы и полёта, словно какая-то неведомая сила поднимала его над землёй. Он поймет это значительно позже, когда у него появится возможность успокоиться и обдумать произошедшее, но в тот момент ничто не имело значение. Все поглотил страх. Главным было успеть, не опоздать. Время будто замерло для оборотня, когда его обострившийся нюх распознал еще один запах, присоединившийся к аромату Гарри. Волк зарычал, набираясь сил от своих злобы и страха и свободы. От всех возможных источников - ведь ему потребуются силы, возможно, в последний раз, но его детеныш будет жить, даже если за это придется заплатить своей жизнью... И все для того, чтобы вылетев на маленькую полянку, увидеть чрезвычайно удивленного Гарри, вставшего между ним и готовыми атаковать акромантулами.

Начав обучать мальчика способности бесшумного передвижения, он не представлял, насколько тот уже хорош в этом мастерстве. В лесу Гарри становился похож на тень - легкую, бесшумную... опасную. Он был здесь словно дома и без намека на страх забирался в самую гущу Запретного Леса, туда, где даже Мародеры в полном составе ни разу не рискнули побывать. Иногда Ремус устраивал на него «охоту», но ни разу не поймал. Гарри путал следы и, кажется, даже менял запах, заставляя Ремуса носиться за ним по тропинкам и бурелому. Игра прекращалась только тогда, когда надоедала самому ребенку и, подкравшись, он наскакивал оборотню на спину, опрокидывая в опавшую листву и прижимая к горлу какой-нибудь прутик на манер кинжала. И неважно, в какой из своих двух ипостасей Ремус в тот момент пребывал. Люпин этому радовался безмерно. Он ликовал. Никто из зверья никогда не сумеет навредить его детёнышу. Пусть Гарри всего лишь человек, но духи леса признали его и подарили защиту. Сириус же принимал свой проигрыш тяжелее, как, впрочем, и всегда, но легко смирился, поняв возможную выгоду.

Несмотря на предупреждение, появление юноши было внезапным, и Ремус снова позволил себе улыбку гордого учителя. Не потревожив ни единого листка, не наступив ни на одну из ломких веток, даже не создав лишнего воздушного движения, Гарри буквально соткался из воздуха в паре шагов перед ним. Люпин озадаченно нахмурился, увидев, что он с головой закутан в темную мантию, явно не ученического покроя.

- Что за маск…

- Стоп. Выпей, - раздался из недр капюшона свистящий полушепот, и ему протянули маленькую склянку темно-синего цвета.

- Что это?

- Оно заблокирует твои воспоминания на ближайший час-полтора так, что не пробьется и сильнейший легилимент.

Кивнув, оборотень запрокинул голову и глотнул сладковатое зелье.

- Действует? - спросил Ремус минуту спустя и усмехнулся. – Я уже привык, что действующее зелье должно быть отвратительным на вкус.

- А это какое? – с мальчишеским интересом спросил Гарри, рассматривая глаза, ставшие сплошной синевой без белков, радужки и зрачка. – Ты хорошо видишь? У тебя глаза изменились, - пояснил он.

- Как всегда, - пожал тот плечами. – На вкус нейтральное. Ты не пробовал?

- Мне это больше не нужно, - с легкой усмешкой ответил парень, выпутываясь из слоев ткани.

- Откуда ты о нем узнал?

- Я стал читать умные книжки, Реми, и не только те, что подсовывал мне ты, - улыбнулся Гарри. – У нас час.

- Кто написал письмо?

- Сириус.

- Не обманывай, Гарри. Я не почувствовал его запах.

- Прости, неверно выразился, писал его я, но под диктовку Сири.

- И ты, зная, что там написано, заставил меня продолжать этот бездарный спектакль дальше? Говорить все эти гадости? Я ведь никогда так не думал! Никогда!

- Я знаю, Реми, - Гарри крепко обнял его. - Прости меня, прости, если сможешь. Я понимал, как все будет тяжело, поэтому попросил о встрече перед полнолунием. Знал, что нельзя загнать зверя обратно сразу, если выпустить.

- Зачем, Гарри? – усталым, тихим голосом спросил Люпин.

- Чтобы защитить тебя, - Гарри уткнулся носом ему в шею, руки крепче обхватили тело. – Я не могу потерять и тебя, как Сири. Ты все, что у меня осталось. Он должен думать, что мы ненавидим друг друга.

- Кто?

- Дамблдор.

- Гарри…

- Садись, Лунатик. Мне нужно показать тебе кое-что, - Поттер опустился на прошлогоднюю листву. – Садись рядом - воспоминание, хоть и в трехмерном изображении, лучше смотреть с позиции источника.

- Постой, я читал об этом заклинании… в фамильной библиотеке Блэков.

- Я говорил, что читаю теперь не только о Квиддиче, - улыбнулся Гарри и прошептал слова заклинания.

i_Воспоминание_/i

- ...Всегда кто-то пытается обмануть. Эти каракули просто не могут принадлежать руке Нарциссы. Она всегда и во всем чрезмерно элегантна.

- Я проверил с помощью заклинания. Видимо, миссис Малфой писала записку второпях и в волнении. И поэтому же забыла наложить чары сокрытия. Меня интересует, можно ли ей доверять в этом вопросе?

- Да, - неохотно признал мастер зелий. – Нарцисса всегда испытывала слабость к этой шавке. Думаю, если бы не существовало брачного контракта с Малфоями, она вполне могла возжелать выйти замуж за кузена.

- Отлично, просто отлично, - улыбаясь и потирая руки сказал Дамблдор.

i _Воспоминание_/i

- Директор!

- Альбус, Северус, просто Альбус, мы ведь наедине.

- Неважно. Поттер…

- Опять? – усмехнулся Дамблдор.

- Все еще, - скривился зельевар. – И, если честно, Альбус, мне это все осточертело.

- Допустим, но не ты в этой ситуации страдаешь сильнее всего. Так что там с юным Гарри?

- На одном из последних занятий Окклюменцией, я заметил у него заблокированную область. Сначала решил, что мальчишка наконец-то начал осваиваться в предмете, но позднее выявил, что блок поставили извне. А потом этот ненавистный сопляк забрался в мой Думоотвод, я взбесился и напрочь обо всем забыл. Да, знаю, надо было раньше сообщить, но иногда он выводит меня почище своего папочки!

- Не волнуйся, Северус, я уже все поправил.

- Это был Лорд?

- Нет, я.

- Зачем?

- С тех пор, как стало известно о Кричере, я должен был убедиться, что все пройдет согласно плану.

- Плану? - изумленно-непонимающее лицо Снейпа.

- Да, Северус. Понимаешь, Гарри стал забывать, что такое ненависть. Он, как это ни нелепо, был практически доволен жизнью. Он расслабился, а этого во имя светлого будущего нашего мира я не мог допустить. Я слишком много сил потратил, чтобы воспитать его необходимым образом, и тут из-за маленькой пешки - перекос планов, которые я выстраивал с момента его рождения. Я должен был все вернуть на свои места.

- Вы подставили Блэка... – пораженно.

- У Гарри не должно быть семьи. Никогда. Даже подобия семьи - это был исходный пункт всех расчетов.

- Для получения вашего идеального оружия?

- Да, Северус.

- Это жестоко.

- Необходимая жертва во имя Света.

- Кем и чем вы еще пожертвуете в угоду своих амбиций?

- Всем необходимым, - даже не возразил Дамблдор, передернув плечами. – Гарри с рождения предначертана такая судьба. Он умрет для торжества сил Света.

- Чего стоит ваш Свет, если вы готовы кинуть на арену к хищнику ребенка и смотреть со стороны, как прольется его кровь? – вдруг моментально растеряв свою беспристрастность, закричал Снейп. – Вы хуже Лорда! Он хотя бы не притворяется, не скрывает свою жестокость, играя доброго дедушку, - он ударил кулаками по столу и приблизил свое лицо к директорскому. - Как же я вас ненавижу!

- Знаю, мой мальчик, - спокойно ответил тот, а потом искривил губы в жесткой улыбке: - И именно поэтому рад, что ты никогда и никому не сможешь ничего рассказать.

Какое-то время Ремус невидящим взглядом смотрел перед собой, а Гарри молча сидел рядом, давая ему возможность все переосмыслить.

- Откуда это? – наконец, глубоко вздохнув, спросил Люпин.

- Ты слышал о моей истерике в кабинете Дамблдора?

- Говорят, тебя весь замок слышал и чувствовал, - невесело хмыкнул Рем.

- В тот день меня разрывало на куски от боли. Я не мог контролировать ни себя, ни магию: она хлестала из меня набирающими высоту волнами. Никогда я еще не ощущал ее такой, не думал, что во мне живет цунами. И, понимаешь, я кричал, я плавился, все вокруг разлеталось на щепки и осколки, но в какой-то момент я поймал его взгляд и понял, что он… счастлив. Это была такая яркая и неуместная эмоция, что даже в том состоянии мне стало интересно, чем она вызвана, - Гарри вздохнул и замолчал.

- Что дальше? – мягко спросил Ремус и, приобняв, притянул юношу к себе.

- Я не совсем уверен. Может ли магия быть разумна? Во всяком случае, было похоже на то… словно она испугалась лишиться носителя и исполнила желание. Я вдруг оказался в его сознании и увидел причину его удовлетворения, - Гарри невесело хмыкнул, - причем он даже не заметил проникновения.

- Что за воспоминание он у тебя скрыл?

- О зеркале, - юноша горько рассмеялся. – То, из-за чего я винил себя больше всего. Понять не мог, почему не подумал о подарке Сириуса, которым столько пользовался. Ведь я никогда не забываю о карте Мародеров и мантии-невидимке. Мне бы еще узнать, кто стащил его из моего сундука, - тоном, заставившим оборотня вздрогнуть, закончил он.

- Ты уверен, что его там не было? – осторожно спросил оборотень.

- Да, - Гарри устало прислонился спиной к дереву и потёр виски, - я все дорогие вещи хранил вместе, в одном отделении, и несколько раз за ту неделю лазил то за мантией, то за картой. Альбом с фотографиями был на месте, зеркало – нет.

- Что ты теперь будешь делать? – спустя еще какое-то время спросил Ремус.

- Не хочу больше быть марионеткой, разменной фигурой в чужой игре, - повернувшись, Гарри пристально вгляделся в его глаза. – Ты поможешь мне, Реми?

- В чем угодно, - тот усмехнулся и взлохматил ему и без того пребывающие в художественном беспорядке пряди. – Мне тоже не хочется тебя терять, а директор, по всей видимости, именно это и планирует.

- Тогда, - довольно улыбнулся Гарри, - мы начинаем нашу собственную партию, необычную, но оттого только более интересную. Мы свалим двух мастодонтов.

- Играть против двух сторон в одиночку очень сложно, Гарри.

- Я не говорил, что будет легко. Но, как ни парадоксально, это наш единственный шанс остаться в живых.

- Значит, видеться мы больше не будем? И поддерживать связь?

- Почему не будем? Я буду приходить к тебе в дом…

- Кстати, о нем. Ни на документах о правах передачи собственности, ни на договоре об открытии счета в Гринготтсе, как и на письме, нет запаха Сири.

- Реми, умоляю, не усложняй мне жизнь! – взмолился Гарри.

- Я просто хочу знать! – непривычно жестко ответил Люпин.

- Нам обоим не нравилось, какую жизнь ты вынужден вести, и мы знали, что твоя неуместная в некоторых вопросах принципиальность не позволит тебе пользоваться деньгами со счета, принадлежащего другому лицу. Даже если это лицо, - с долей обиды, продолжил Гарри, - практически считает себя твоим сыном и уже который год пытается уговорить тебя стать распорядителем его имущества. Сири очень сокрушался, что не додумался переписать завещание. Мы посоветовались и решили, что так сделать лучше всего.

- Когда это вы говорили об этом? – странным тоном поинтересовался оборотень, с подозрением разглядывая сидевшего рядом мальчика.

Поттер досадливо поморщился от того, что в присутствии Люпина, как обычно, расслабился и выболтал лишнее, но покорно принялся объяснять:

- Я нашел одно заклинание. С его помощью, имея личную вещь какого-то человека, можно вызвать информационную проекцию настоящего владельца из того времени, когда она считалась его собственностью. В Годриковой Лощине на руинах... я нашел часы и попытался вызвать отца… познакомиться.

- Я помню, Лили жаловалась, что у твоего отца вечно часы останавливаются в самый неподходящий момент. Как злой рок – именно тогда, когда она его ждет. Сири отдал ему свои, зачарованные от поломок.

- А, понятно, - потерянно кивнул Гарри. - Представь себе мое недоумение, когда передо мной появился молодой Сириус.

- Ты смог потом повторить с Джейми?

Гарри покачал головой:

- И пробовать не стал, - у него едва заметно задрожали руки. – Я не думал, что будет так сложно и больно. Мне пришлось объяснять, почему я вызываю его, если он должен быть рядом со мной, видеть его реакцию на известие о собственной смерти, а потом рассказать о маме и папе, о его отсидке в Азкабане и обо всем остальном. Заклинание странно работало, как Веритасерум: ни солгать, ни умолчать, ни промолчать. Ты же знаешь, какой у Сири бешеный темперамент, вот и призрак был точно такой же: горячился, метался по комнате, размахивал руками и засыпал меня вопросами, а из меня лилась правда, пока он не выдохся и не засел в кресло на полдня, размышляя, как может исправить свои ошибки. – Гарри тяжело перевел дыхание, явно готовясь к худшей части. - Я вложил слишком много силы в заклинание, оно действовало три дня, а потом… это словно наблюдать чье-то быстрое угасание при болезни, - он только теперь заметил, что Ремус успокаивающе поглаживает ему спину. – Не отказывайся, Реми, это было его искреннее желание. Тебе там будет хорошо, обеим твоим половинам. Небольшой лесной домик в два этажа с сильными защитными заклинаниями, а по периметру прилегающего участка установлены магглоотталкивающие чары и барьер, который нельзя пересечь без специального пароля.

- Зачем Блэкам такие предосторожности?

- Ха, это лучшая часть! Как оказалось, предок Сириуса, Цигнус, был заражен ликантропией, к счастью, уже после того, как родил наследника. Не хмурься, Реми, - рассмеялся Гарри. – К счастью, поскольку его дочь Дореа, надо сказать, очень умная девушка - не зря за Поттера вышла - стремясь облегчить страдания отца, изобрела зелье, которое практически сводит к нулю неприятные моменты изменения формы.

- Постой, Гарри, но никто никогда о таком не слышал, даже Снейп…

- Снейп - не истина в последней инстанции, а злобный амбициозный ублюдок, готовый задавить талант в любом, только бы ученик не превзошел учителя. Мастеров зелий и так по всему миру по пальцам пересчитать можно, а из Хогвартса благодаря его стараниям еще ни одного не вышло. Блэки же славы, как он, не искали. Они были умны, состоятельны и умели хранить секреты.

- Что правда, то правда, - пораженно сказал Люпин. – Сириус ничего об этом не рассказывал.

- Он ничего и не знал, - отмахнулся Гарри. – Его вышибли из семьи раньше, чем сочли достаточно зрелым, чтобы посвятить во все «тайны мадридского двора».

- А ты откуда все это знаешь? – удивленно спросил оборотень.

- Я их единственный наследник.

- Ты забыл о Драко Малфое и Тонкс.

- Не забыл, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Малфой и так перебьется – у них своих денег полно, а для Тонкс также открыт счет.

- А себе ты хоть что-нибудь оставил, добрая душа? – подмигнул Ремус.

- Пришлось, - Гарри вздохнул. – Блэки придерживались правил Майората – наследование по мужской линии без права раскола основного капитала. И кстати, упомянутые тобой наследники – Блэки по матерям, а значит, для рода - абсолютное ничто. Ну, как - ты примешь дом? Я смогу приходить туда к тебе и посылать сов. Никто ничего не узнает. Там некому за нами подглядывать и подслушивать, – и, внезапно развеселившись, продолжил, - и потом тебе же надо куда-то привести Тонкс, когда вы поженитесь.

- Гарри!

- А что сразу Гарри? Об этом все болтают.

- Хорошо, я приму наследство, - с напускной серьезностью сказал Ремус, - если ты не будешь меня больше дразнить по поводу Тонкс.

- Клянусь! – воскликнул парень, прижав ладонь к груди. – Отлично, - широкая улыбка расползлась у него по лицу. – Только, к сожалению, тебе придется продолжать глотать аконитовую гадость Снейпа для маскировки.

- Переживу.

- В дни перед превращением я буду приходить к тебе и приносить зелье. Кстати, сможешь сам варить?

- Боюсь, я не слишком силен в этом предмете, - смущенно сказал оборотень.

- Ничего, что-нибудь придумаю. Да, - спохватился Гарри, - ты только веди себя по-прежнему.

- Гарри, если зелье действительно такое, как ты описываешь, то последствия будет трудно скрыть.

- Почему?

- Многие знают, из-за чего я выгляжу истощенным и усталым.

- Реми, я тебя умоляю! Все решат, что твой внешний вид улучшился с появлением достатка. Кстати, пообещай мне, что будешь тратить деньги. И не только на книги! Пообещай, что купишь себе полный гардероб, достойный твоего положения.

- Гарри, это лишнее, - заупрямился тот.

Поттер встал на колени перед сидевшим на земле мужчиной и заглянул в глаза:

- Пожалуйста, Лунатик, ради меня.

- Не смотри на меня таким взглядом, - проворчал тот, но сдался. – Обещаю.

Гарри поцеловал его в щеку и, отстранившись, пристальнее вгляделся в рассеивающуюся синеву глаз.

- Черт, действие зелья заканчивается. Пора расходиться, но скоро увидимся. – Поттер поднялся и направился в сторону деревни.

- Гарри, подожди! – окликнул его Ремус, он выглядел встревоженным, и парень поспешил обратно.

- Что?

- Мы произнесли формулу отречения. Тебя это совсем не волнует?

Гарри улыбнулся:

- И ты действительно этого желал всем сердцем?

- Нет, конечно!

- Слова без желания пустой звук. Они ничего не значат. Для всех – мы не желаем слышать друг о друге. Для всех – между нами вражда. И только мы двое знаем, что это простая самозащита, что ненависти среди нас не место, - он снова повернулся уходить.

- А где ты пропадал все лето, Гарри?

Если кто-то впоследствии заглянул бы в воспоминания Ремуса Люпина об этом дне, он смог бы увидеть заурядную прогулку по лесу. И только в самом конце заметил бы, как в просвете между деревьев вдруг возникла фигура, плотно закутанная в мантию с поднятым капюшоном, скрывшим лицо, и услышал еле различимый шепот, звучавший, как предсказание:

- Время уже на исходе.

Пробравшись дворами к «Трем Метлам», Гарри быстрым заклинанием вернул своей ученической мантии первоначальный вид и с улыбкой шагнул в зал. Гриффиндорцы, оккупировавшие столики у дальней стены, с разной долей сочувствия и интереса слушали рассказ Рона Уизли, которого мадам Помфри, сжалившись, выпустила на свободу всего два часа назад.

- ...так кричала, что пришлось успокоительное пить. Хорошо, хоть вопиллер в этот раз к завтраку не прислала. Но вы бы видели этих малфоевских горилл! – смеялся тот. – Помфри с ними что только не делала! Снимет одно, и сразу же что-то новое появляется: то цвет кожи или волос меняли, то рост и вес, а потом вдруг начинали всякой дрянью покрываться, вроде язв и нарывов.

- А как ты теперь без палочки? – поинтересовался Шеймус.

- Завтра с утра пойдем покупать, - гордо заявил Рон, - договорились по камину из кабинета директора: нас Олливандер еще до открытия примет, - он нахмурился.

- Что-то не так? – участливо поинтересовался Дин.

- Да нет, - уклончиво ответил Уизли, но потом все же вспылил. – Представляете, этот мерзкий старик имел наглость заявить, что это последняя палочка, которую он мне продаст!

- Чему ты удивляешься, если эта - уже третья? – с искренним непониманием спросил Невилл. – Волшебные палочки так сложно творить, а Олливандер, говорят, вообще к ним, как к своим детям, относится. По слухам, он еще ни разу не ошибся - кому и какую продавал. Всех наизусть помнит.

- Отвали, Невилл, - фыркнул Рон. – Ему же лучше: чем больше палочек продаст, тем больше заработает. А он мне: «Юноша, я даже боевым магам в условиях военных действий не меняю палочки так часто, как вам, - скривившись, высоким фальцетом пропищал рыжий, не самым лучшим образом имитируя старого мастера. - Пусть это и не самые выдающиеся из моих работ, предупреждаю, испортите еще одну - и можете искать новую, где вам только вздумается, но только не в моем магазине. Я бы вышвырнул вас уже сейчас, но делаю одолжение директору. Однако больше на это не рассчитывайте: если вы не цените моего искусства, вы его просто не стоите».

Сидевшие за столом переглянулись, мысленно соглашаясь со словами мастера волшебных палочек.

- Гарри, друг мой, ты решил удостоить нас своим присутствием? – обрадовался Шеймус, «вдруг» заметив парня.

- Твоя часть выигрыша тебя дожидается, - указал Дин на стоявшие рядком бутылки со сливочным пивом. – Учти, ты должен помочь мне в этом году уделать Шеймуса.

- Мне откровенно плевать, кто из вас выиграет, - Гарри плюхнулся на стул между Роном и Дином и, открыв бутылку, жадно из нее глотнул. – Я в любом случае не прогадаю, - улыбнулся он самой озорной из своих улыбок. – Рон, будешь?

- Ага, - с радостью согласился Рон. – Ну, где пропадал, дружище?

- Так, - неопределенно махнул тот рукой, - дела были.

- Распечатал новую? – с развязной усмешкой поинтересовался Рон.

- Да я эту еще не допил, - с недоумением покосился Гарри на сливочное пиво в своей руке. Столик взорвался смехом.

- Друг, я про девушку, - закатил глаза рыжий.

Челюсть Гарри моментально напряглась, а в голосе зазвучал металл:

- Честно говоря, твое отношение к девушкам я нахожу просто отвратительным, Рон. Девушек не распечатывают. В них не зачехляют палочки. К ним полагается относиться с уважением. Если тебе так нужно название, то это называется: заниматься сексом, любовью или просто - трахаться. И даже последнее не настолько грубо и вульгарно, как твои эвфемизмы для этого процесса. Учти, Рон, если до меня дойдет, что ты таким образом отзываешься о Гермионе, я...

К счастью, этому разговору не суждено было окончиться, и никто так и не узнал, чем подобное поведение чревато для Уизли, поскольку именно в этот момент с улицы донеслись истерические крики, полные смертельного ужаса, и Гарри Поттер, позабыв обо всем, бросился к двери.

**Глава 13**

Гарри Поттер внезапно сбился с быстрого решительного шага, когда дверь заведения мадам Розмерты резко распахнулась. Несколько смертельно бледных студентов влетели в «Три Метлы». Прежде чем дверь снова захлопнулась, в нее повеяло потусторонним холодом. Гарри почувствовал прикосновение к своему лицу фантомной пряди, пахнувшей летним дождем, и уже знал, что в следующее мгновение услышит отчаянный крик матери.

- Дементоры, - постановил он, нахмурившись и обыскивая внутренние карманы мантии. Поблагодарив про себя Ремуса и его, как оказалось, жутко заразную привычку таскать при себе компактные плитки маггловского шоколада, он рассовал их в руки ввалившихся в дверь младшекурсников и, подавая им пример, сам вгрызся в одну из них. – Проверьте камин, - выкрикнул он, выскочив на улицу и краем глаза отметив, что часть его личной гвардии последовала за ним.

На площади царила паника, крики и толчея сбивали с толку и не позволяли определить в этом хаосе ничего конкретного. Чисто автоматически проверяя Гермиону, которая, как оказалось, уже выбегала из книжного магазина, Гарри целеустремленно пробивался к установленному в центре фонтану - единственно доступной сейчас возвышенности. Карабкаясь на нелепую скульптурную композицию, он еще надеялся, что ситуация не столь плачевна, как показалось на первый взгляд. Но, достигнув вершины и оглядевшись, понял, что катастрофа неизбежна. Хогсмид подвергся атаке с двух сторон. С противоположных концов деревни на них надвигались полчища инфери и дементоров, которые одновременно отрезали возможные пути к спасению как через железнодорожный вокзал, так и к стенам Хогвартса. Их было слишком много. Их ряды были сплочены, и оттого казалось, что две волны абсолютной тьмы и смертельного холода несутся навстречу друг другу, чтобы сомкнуться, погребая под собой все живое.

- Камины заблокированы, - доложил запыхавшийся Захария Смит.

- Аппарация также невозможна, - произнес незнакомый взрослый голос.

Было невероятно странно слышать слова так кристально чисто, хотя еще недавно в многоголосой окружающей какофонии терялись все звуки. «Неприкасаемые», поспешившие собраться рядом со своим лидером, как только он явил себя над толпой, изумленно огляделись. Они были не единственными, кто в опасной ситуации ориентировались на Гарри. Люди на площади замерли, и все взгляды устремились на Гарри Поттера, Надежду Магического Мира. Казалось, само его присутствие среди них было сродни Патронусу, отогнавшему холод и безотчетный страх. Ребята понимающе переглянулись: всегда, когда случается что-то страшное, ты смотришь на последнего героя своего времени и успокаиваешься, чувствуя уверенную силу и решимость, исходящие от него. Знаешь, что он способен всех спасти, свершив, на первый взгляд, невозможное, что он никогда не обманет ваших надежд, даже если ценой окажется его собственная жизнь.

- Рон, проход в «Сладком Королевстве», - начал отдавать приказы Гарри, спрыгивая на землю и привычно игнорируя всеобщее внимание.

- Нет, - замотал тот головой, - я остаюсь!

- Без палочки? – выгнул бровь Поттер и сразу отвернулся. – Дэн, ты с ним, - он отметил благодарный взгляд Колина Криви, отчаявшегося отправить младшего брата подальше от намечающейся заварушки. Деннис, к счастью, не осмелился противоречить самому Гарри и стремглав кинулся за недовольно бурчащим Уизли. – Тони, Майк, Терри, нам нужна «Сфера Безопасности», Герм, найди направляющих.

Она кивнула и, прихватив сестер Патил, углубилась в какие-то расчеты.

– Сью, Лиз, Ханна, Эрни, на вас - помощь при эвакуации. Остальным - в команды по три, - он поспешно скинул мантию, оставаясь в джинсах и серой футболке. Участники прошлогоднего министерского похода поспешно последовали его примеру. – Приоритет: защита населения и оборона. Герм, скоро?

- Почти.

- Парень, не много ли на себя берешь? – обратился к нему молодой мужчина в аврорской форме, протолкавшийся к Гарри и уже некоторое время с интересом его слушавший. Тот с трудом сдержал желание выругаться, глядя в лицо, по-видимому, вчерашнего выпускника аврорской академии. Аврор стоял в окружении еще дюжины таких же зеленых юнцов, и сверкающая на его мантии нашивка старшины вызывала не самые уместные ассоциации со значком старосты. «Отличник боевой и политической подготовки», - язвительно хмыкнуло подсознание, но понимание, что патрулированием Хогсмида, а следовательно, и окрестностей Хогвартса занимаются желторотые новички, било наотмашь похлеще бладжера.

- Хотите попробовать сами? – иронично спросил Поттер, не отрывая глаз от маленького смерча – начальной фазы формирования защиты от воздействия дементоров - возникшего между палочками трех рэйвенкловцев. – Будьте моим гостем, только не ясно, почему вы стоите на месте, когда там, - он неопределенно махнул в обе стороны уже вступивших в пределы деревни черных масс, - еще остались люди.

Взрослое поколение жителей, включая Старейшин деревни, стоявших особняком, изображало сторонних наблюдателей и придерживалось нейтралитета, не влезая со своими идеями и мнениями в конфликт Спасителя и представителя официальных властей. Однако многие отметили про себя, что четкость мыслей и действий, выдержка, а также способность сохранять присутствие духа и быстро ориентироваться в критической ситуации у несовершеннолетнего мага гораздо более высокого уровня. Это вызывало уважение, доверие и желание подчиниться, никак не связанные с его громким именем и славой.

- Готово! – радостно воскликнул Корнер, похоже, сам до последнего не веривший, что у них получится, и одновременно с его вскриком в серое облако, повисшее между ними, влетела серебряная тень Патронуса.

- Я как раз собирался попросить, Гарри, - с укоризной произнес Голдстейн.

- Много слов, мало дела, - пожал тот плечами, наблюдая, как туманное марево впитывается в сформировавшегося Сохатого.

Трое рэйвенкловцев синхронно отступили назад, тщательно следя, чтобы сохранялось одинаковое расстояние как между ними, так и Партонусом Поттера. Остановившись, они казались вершинами своеобразного равнобедренного треугольника с Сохатым в качестве центра. Вполне справедливое сравнение, учитывая, что в этом заклинании именно сильный Патронус являлся сердцем, а трио магов, связанных узами дружбы - лишь средством поддержки. В тот же миг, когда они заняли необходимое для завершающей фазы положение, жемчужный столб света вырвался из оленя и, выстрелив ввысь, опал, раскрываясь сияющим куполом, окутавшим всю площадь. Жители, восхищенно наблюдавшие за сотворением высшей магии, перевели дух. Дышать, и правда, стало гораздо легче, ледяной ком в груди рассосался, и звенящий голос матери растаял. Гарри искренне радовался передышке, зная, что все возобновится с новой силой, как только они сунутся за пределы защитного поля.

– Вы, трое, за сферу ни ногой - структура держится на вас и Сохатом.

- Ты тоже останешься? – поинтересовалась Джинни.

- Нет. Я, как все, пойду под защитой Патронуса. Купол смягчает эффект воздействия дементоров даже по ту сторону, но не слишком сильно, поэтому один член команды все время должен заботиться о защитнике, но меняйтесь, чтобы до истощения не дошло. Герм? – с возрастающим нетерпением спросил он, изнывая от вынужденного бездействия до получения необходимых сведений.

- Минута.

- Ждете, пока мы снимем направляющих и, когда эта орава разбредется, Старейшины объявят эвакуацию, - он кинул пронзительный взгляд на пожилых магов и, дождавшись подтверждающего кивка, продолжил:

- И тогда вытаскиваем всех, кого только сможем.

- С чего ты взял, что справишься и, вообще, что прав? – скептически фыркнул аврор.

- Готов спорить: там и там, - он указал направление, - по двое Пожирателей, и они не самые опытные, раз так испуганы, что жмутся друг к другу. Матерые ПСы не допустили бы такой глупой стратегической ошибки и взяли бы нас в кольцо. Тогда нам точно была бы крышка.

- Почему?

- Потому что тогда мы бы точно не смогли обойти их с флангов и прекратить действие амулетов. А пробиваться напролом через инфери - чистое самоубийство.

- Надеюсь, ты прав, парень.

- Ну, я же не ваши шеи на кон ставлю.

- Чем мы можем помочь? – спросил один из Старейшин.

- Чем больше Патронусов рядом с куполом, тем он сильнее и больше, - Гарри не успел договорить, а с палочки мадам Розмерты уже сорвался бобер, и еще несколько вспышек вспыхнули на периферии зрения. - Защита работает против дементоров, но инфери легко ее преодолеют, и, когда их перестанут направлять, они сами двинутся на поиск живой плоти. Здесь ее больше всего, поэтому периметр надо защищать. Трое моих в одиночку не справятся, - он с облегчением заметил, что тактика болтовни, кроме изначальной причины успокоения масс, принесла еще плоды. Старшина авроров наконец-то настроился на деловой лад и, утратив скепсис, начал раздавать указания своим людям и примкнувшим добровольцам из числа жителей, несколько успокоенных темпами эвакуации и тем, по какому принципу люди, назначенные Поттером, формируют группы для отправки в школу. С их помощью малолетних детей на площади больше не наблюдалось.

- Может, их тогда лучше не трогать, а всем вместе обойти по флангам? – спросил презентабельного вида пожилой джентльмен из группы Старейшин.

- Ни единого шанса: во-первых, купол не мобилен, во-вторых, пока они послушны чьей-то воле, они продолжат двигаться заданным маршем и просто сменят направление. Инфери нужна кровавая баня, и они ее получат. Пока они вынуждены толпой пробиваться по улицам, снося по пути задерживающие их дома, пара человек может выскользнуть незамеченными. Но, стоит нам прекратить действие артефактов, инстинкты инфери возьмут свое, и они начнут жор. Только для жора мяса здесь маловато, а значит, они станут грызться друг с другом за каждый кусок, чем очень облегчат нам дело.

- Я целитель, а не убийца, - сказал еще один, Гарри отстраненно подумалось, что именно так иллюстраторы детских книжек рисуют Айболита.

- Тогда вам очень повезло, что они уже мертвы. Но если не хотите мараться, для вас есть работа получше. Сью!

Боунс отвлеклась от какого-то рэйвенкловского третьекурсника, которому она что-то успокаивающе шептала, поправляя шарф.

- Поступаете в ее распоряжение. Учитывая ожидаемый наплыв пострадавших, помощь профессионала им не повредит, поскольку мои друзья знакомы только с основными приемами оказания первой помощи.

- Я не буду подчиняться ребенку!

- У Сьюзен прекрасные организаторские способности, - прошипел Гарри, в два шага приближаясь к скептически настроенному колдомедику, - и я оставляю ее здесь за главную, когда мы уйдем. Если вы надеялись смотаться отсюда в числе первых, вынужден разочаровать: те четыре «ребенка», если понадобится, успокоят вас заклинанием и не дадут ни одному взрослому боеспособному магу уйти, пока в деревне остаются дети. Ясно? – рявкнул он, яростно глядя в негодующе-дрожащее лицо целителя снизу вверх.

Мужчина ощутимо съежился под гневно сверкающим взглядом, и Гарри спокойно отвернулся, понимая, что выиграл. Он не заметил, что степень уважения к нему у окружающих ощутимо повысилось. Он чувствовал лишь раздражение, что всячески экономя время на одном, ему приходится спускать его на бессмысленные разглагольствования, треща, как сорока.

- Дин, Шей, Джас – первая команда, Кет, Анж, Ал – вторая, Патил с Чжоу, Лав, Зак и Колин – вместе.

- Есть! – ликующе вскрикнула Гермиона и быстро подошла к Гарри.

Они одновременно коснулись волшебными палочками куска разгорающегося сиреневым пламенем пергамента, испещренного в результате совместных усилий сестер Патил и Грейнджер непонятными формулами, и вместе произнесли заклинание: «Указуй». Свечение плавно перетекло в их палочки, которые, дернувшись, указали в противоположных друг другу направлениях. Гарри усмехнулся, поняв, что в своих предположениях не ошибся. Они серьезно кивнули друг другу, расходясь.

- Нев, иди с ней. Луна со мной. Дораспределяйтесь сами - и вперед.

Набросив на себя маскирующие чары, две пары подростков скрылись в лабиринте переплетающихся улочек и проулков, направляемые в разные стороны палочками, как компасом, к своим будущим жертвам.

Достижение нужной точки - дело нескольких минут и стремительного бега. Луна, легкая и воздушная, держалась рядом. По мере приближения к городской черте, их двойка забрала чуть влево, все глубже заходя в тыл черной армады, и все больше разрушенных домов, сметенных страшным маршем, стало встречаться по пути. Однако когда они добираются до цели, Гарри уже рад этим развалинам: слишком хорошим укрытием они являлись.

А вот и Пожиратели. Гарри ухмыльнулся, поскольку снова оказался прав: их всего двое. Явные дилетанты, которые жмутся друг к другу в тени деревьев чьего-то яблоневого сада и даже не додумались выставить оповещающие или защитные чары. Гарри за руку дернул Луну себе за спину, оставаясь под прикрытием обломка стены, и быстрым движением палочки навел на них с Луной заглушающее заклинание. Две фигуры в черных плащах и белых масках, закрывавших большую часть лица, но оставлявших открытыми взгляду искривленные в несколько нервных ухмылках губы. На фоне темной ткани отчетливо выделялись амулеты призыва, сияющие драгоценным металлом и камнями. Издали их различие определялось только цветом центрального кристалла: в одном он был зелено-коричневым, указывая на стихию земли для вызова живых мертвецов, второй - черным, сплошным сгустком ночи: для созданий истинной тьмы.

В голове Гарри возник образ Гермионы, прижимавшей к себе амулет с черным камнем. Он понял и указал Луне ее цель. Они синхронно выпалили заклинания. Слабое «Редукто» Гарри вонзилось в амулет дементоров и опрокинуло мага, носившего его, навзничь. Противник Луны был повержен обычным Петрификусом. Пока Луна их связывала, Гарри, немного помучившись, прекратил действие неповрежденного артефакта и, завернув его для надежности в свой носовой платок, передал Луне.

- Отдай потом Гермионе.

Она торжественно кивнула и, спрятав сверток в карман, помогла ему обставить место «преступления». Покидая уголок сада, ребята раздробили и рассыпали осколки испорченного амулета, создав видимость, будто это остатки двух талисманов. Пожиратели Смерти, все еще связанные и оглушенные, были подвешены на ближайшем фонаре (Гарри вспомнил, что видел нечто похожее в кино) вне досягаемости инфери и скрыты заклинанием, чтобы их нашел только нужный человек... с волшебным глазом.

В чарах маскировки и заглушения больше не было никакого смысла: инфери, как и любых других хищников, невозможно провести подобными уловками, когда они начинали действовать, полагаясь лишь на свои природные инстинкты. Гарри отменил заклинания, решив сэкономить даже эти крохи магических сил, которые довольно-таки скоро очень пригодятся. Лавгуд спокойно стояла рядом, ожидая дальнейших инструкций, и Гарри позволил себе немного полюбоваться ею. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть на Луну, когда ее обычно отрешенное личико принимало выражение крайней сосредоточенности. Смешно, но только в кризисных ситуациях и при подобном сосредоточенном выражении лица он не переживал за нее и был непоколебимо уверен в ее способности позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. Однако, как и всегда, момент передышки кончился слишком быстро: ближайшие инфери уже почувствовали их присутствие и шаркающей группой направились к ним. Пора за работу.

Время растворилось, утратив привычное течение, оно бежало то слишком медленно, то слишком быстро, позволяя сознанию улавливать ключевые моменты и смазывая количество тел, выстлавших дорогу ребят. Снова и снова над поселением гремел усиленный Сонорусом голос одного из Старейшин, призывая жителей собраться на площади для эвакуации или подать сигнал о своем местоположении, если им требуется помощь. Гарри на взлетающие в небо сигнальные фейерверки уже не обращал внимания. Его взгляд не отрывался от земли. Он в своих передвижениях руководствовался криками, полными боли и страдания. Они зачищали одну улочку за другой, все ближе продвигаясь к главной улице сквозь невнятное переплетение узких дорожек. Присутствие Луны ощущалось пульсирующим теплом за его спиной. Слава Мерлину, она не лезла вперед, предоставляя Поттеру боевые действия и поддерживая своего Патронуса - чрезвычайно активный серебристый заяц, непрестанно нарезающий рядом с ними круги, перестал рябить в глазах минут через пять после своего появления. Иногда Луна частично отвлекалась на малоёмкие заклятия медицинской помощи и защиты.

Новый крик. Долгожданный проход на центральную площадь. И женщина, которую пожирали заживо окружившие ее инфери. Много. Слишком много, чтобы была возможность ударить по ним и не причинить лишнего вреда жертве. Гарри задумался только на мгновение, а потом, глубоко вдохнув, направил на нее палочку, во всю мощь своих легких крича «Акцио». Ему показалось, что он слышит звук разрываемой плоти, когда ее тело послушно вылетело из хватки челюстей. У него только секунда, чтобы взглянуть на нее: лицо перекошено болью и ужасом, зрачки расширены и бессознательно таращились в небо, разорванная одежда. Жертва настолько была покрыта кровью, что он даже не мог сказать: блондинка она или нет. Из рваных ран толчками вытекала жизнь, и женщина все еще кричала, вырываясь из рук Луны, шептавшей стандартный набор заживляющих заклинаний. Он быстро пробормотал чары приостановления кровотечения и велел девушке унести ее. Глаза Лавгуд расширились. Она перевела взгляд с него на скачущего зайца, и, хотя все его внимание снова сосредоточилось на нескончаемой массе инфери, привлеченных запахом крови, он без слов понял ее опасение: уйдет она – уйдет Патронус. Гарри останется один, с присущей только ему одному гиперчувствительностью к воздействию дементоров и призрачной защитой сферы, видневшейся вдали.

- Беги, - скороговоркой выпалил он, прерываясь между произнесением цепочки чар, - быстрее уйдешь - скорее вернешься.

Она кивнула, вскочив на ноги, наколдовала носилки и, погрузив в сон, переложила на них женщину. Минута – и Луна унеслась с места, подобно ветру, а заяц преданно последовал за ней. И только теперь в просвете черноты Поттер заметил перекошенные белые лица в витрине какого-то магазина. Ему захотелось то ли закричать и забиться в истерике, то ли заплакать, как ребенок, хотя никогда в своей жизни он не делал ни того ни другого. Даже в такие моменты, как сейчас, осознавая всю вселенскую несправедливость. И понимая, чем ему отзовется это «приключение», учитывая все обстоятельства, Поттер, тем не менее, перестал использовать поджигающие заклинания, а потом и режущие, опасаясь окончательно завалить дверь в это заведение. Теперь в ходу только взрывающие и ударные, пока не осталась только направленная ударная волна максимально узкого диапазона. На его взгляд, слишком узкого для эффективного использования, если уж ему пришлось повторить ее почти полдюжину раз, прежде чем удалось сдвинуть атакующих на пару десятков метров и возвести огненный барьер. Люди поспешно покинули здание и без подсказок удалились в сторону «Сладкого Королевства».

Гарри начал заново выплетать цепочки чар еще до падения барьера, который продержался всего несколько минут, отчаянно сожалея об отсутствии Лавгуд, способной проверить местность на наличие живых объектов. Благослови, Мерлин, Гермиону за ее внимание к мелочам - именно ее усилиями все «Неприкасаемые» изучили эти чары. Он, как всегда, был чрезмерно глобален, рассчитывая заклинания массового поражения и их совместимость для магического потенциала каждого члена клуба, а вот Гермиона, как обычно, взялась за обдумывание мелочей и убедилась, что никто не угробит живых, стараясь окончательно упокоить мертвых. Как же ему с ней повезло, и как он сейчас о ней волнуется. Даже секундное объединение сознаний в условиях ведения боя начисто сбивало концентрацию обоим, и Гарри предусмотрительно заблокировал связь с первым же произнесенным заклинанием. И то, что он сможет почувствовать Гермиону, только если с ней случится нечто непоправимое, отнюдь его не успокаивало.

Он сканировал местность всеми доступными ему средствами, когда ощутил приближение живых людей сзади и, окончательно убедившись в отсутствии оных впереди, усилил магический напор.

- Чисто, - подтвердила его выводы Парвати, двигаясь вместе с командой, назначенной ей Гарри, в направлении прохода, параллельного главной улице, откуда показались сигнальные огни.

Гарри сосредоточенно кивнул, не отрываясь от выписывания длинной цепи чар, не замечая, что уже даже не шевелит губами, проговаривая слова заклинаний: тысяча ножей, взрывное, поджигающее, ударное. Так же, как не замечал полных благоговения взглядов деревенских, уносивших и уводивших к площади только что спасенных соседей.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, сколько он стоял в луже крови, играя роль аппетитной приманки для пожирателей плоти посреди центральной улицы Хогсмида, и сколько магии излил в пространство, создавая баррикаду из инфери. Гарри спиной ощущал тихий успокаивающий гул «Сферы Безопасности» и хотя был от нее уже не так далеко, влияние дементоров давало о себе знать, и голоса родителей снова все отчетливее звучали в голове. Гарри старался загнать это воспоминание глубже и отчаянно хватался за обрывки случайных мыслей, пока не наткнулся на ту, которая оказалась плодотворной почвой для рассуждений.

Когда секунды стали так важны? Когда он стал экономить каждую, сокращая имена, изучая иностранные языки, чтобы скостить слог тут, букву там? Тогда же, когда стал просиживать ночи напролет, составляя сравнительные таблицы движений волшебной палочки и сочиняя собственные цепочки заклинаний, подбирая их так, чтобы последний пас предыдущего был начальным последующего? Он не помнил. После своего провала в Министерской битве Гарри, как никогда, оценил значение каждой секунды. Как бы остальные ни восхваляли одержанную им в Отделе Тайн победу, для него она далеко не была таковой, раз пришлось заплатить человеческой жизнью, и не важно - близкой ему или абсолютно чужой. Самое большее, на что он был согласен - считать, что тот раунд потянул на ничью, но только потому, что он навсегда запомнит, как много значит одна секунда, которую можно растянуть в вечность, приняв правильное решение. Хотя, на его взгляд, он заплатил за это знание непомерно высокой ценой: Сириус Блэк умер, Гарри потерял крестного и словно повторно осиротел.

Сначала ощущение тепла в груди и только потом прикосновение узкой ладошки к его спине и отблеск светлых волос слева – не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы понять: вернулась Луна. «Хорошо, что она левша, и мы не мешаем друг другу», - с удовольствием подумал он, когда полускрытая его телом девушка, так и не оборвавшая телесный контакт, выпустила первое заклинание, корректируя направление его ударных волн для создания более эффективных завалов. Теперь дело пошло быстрее. Его заклинания косили беспрерывно надвигавшийся поток инфери, а ее - формировали закрытые секции из останков, которые, выстраиваясь в штабеля и поливаемые пламенем, становились непреодолимой пылающей баррикадой.

Он резко оборвал очередную цепочку заклинаний, посылая два, уже сформированных, вперед, и начал выводить сложную руну света, когда из-за его спины легко выскользнула Лавгуд. Дементор перед ней дернулся, неуверенно пытаясь сменить форму, но, так и не определившись, замер черным облаком.

- Мы не тронем тебя, - мягко сказала она. – Просто уйди.

Глядя вслед исчезающего в тени ближайшего дома существа, Гарри костерил себя на чем свет стоит, представляя, сколько магической энергии он едва не сжег на банального боггарта.

- Устала? – спросил, внимательно вглядываясь в ее лицо и ища причину жуткой нервозности, перетекающей в его спину через ее узкую ладошку.

- Нет, - мотнула она головой.

«За меня волновалась», - с умилением осознал он, наблюдая ее молчаливый диалог с зайцем, и удивился самому себе: столько лет прошло, а он все никак не может привыкнуть, что кому-то небезразличен и что за него тоже переживают.

- Пойдем, здесь они уже точно просочиться не смогут, - предложил Гарри, критичным взглядом смерив их совместное творение.

Он приобнял девушку за плечи, и оба прогулочным шагом двинулись в направлении к площади, словно парочка обычных школьников на свидании. Иллюзия была бы абсолютно полной, не будь улицы совершенно пусты, и не валяйся на них трупы.

Прогулка, правда, оказалась не очень долгой, поскольку до них из-за ближайшего поворота донеслась витиеватая ругань. Возобладавшая над рассудком предприимчивая натура Гарри снова понесла его вперед. Только для того, чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с Ли Джорданом, Эдди Кармайклом и Стефаном Корнфутом, от которого исходил запах паленой шерсти.

- Помощь нужна?

- Неа. Тут никого нет, мы, как и остальные, решили попрактиковаться, раз представилась такая возможность, - сказал Ли.

- О, да, у нас великолепные полевые учения по применению «Акваменти» на постоянно загорающейся мишени.

- Я не виноват, что ткань легко воспламеняется!

- Ну, так сними ее, - сказал Гарри и посмотрел на Корнфута, удивляясь, почему его слова вызвали смех остальных парней.

- Гарри, я чистокровный!

- И?

- У меня под ней ничего нет, - прошипел он, подозрительно косясь на единственную среди них девушку, внезапно заинтересовавшуюся чем-то в воздухе. Луна уставилась в одну точку над головой Поттера со своим обычным выражением отрешенной мечтательности.

- Ох, - включился он и помахал палочкой, трансфигурируя мантию Стефана в подобие собственного наряда. – Часа три продержится.

- Спасибо.

- Не задерживайтесь. Луна сказала, что там осталась последняя партия на отправку и несколько тяжелораненых, которых стабилизируют для транспортировки, так что мы сворачиваемся.

- Есть, командир, - отсалютовал ему на маггловский манер Джордан.

Стоило им отойти подальше, как напускное безразличие Лавгуд испарилось, и она приглушенно захихикала, зарываясь лицом куда-то в район его подмышки и заставляя парня поежиться от щекотки.

Гарри увидел свою собственную мантию, одиноко брошенную на бортик фонтана, и мысль о шоколаде заслонила все остальные желания типа отдыха, сна или горячей ванны. Луна, в отличие от него, едва ступив под сферу и увидев Невилла, стоявшего на страже, с азартом помчалась ему помогать. Он отметил отсутствие еще нескольких своих друзей и неприязненный взгляд местного лекаря, вместе с Эрни МакМиланом колдовавшего над очередным пациентом, и поднял мантию, но, даже несмотря на чары облегчения веса на карманах, по мельчайшему изменению баланса понял, что они пусты.

- Сьюзен раздала шоколадки пострадавшим, - услышал он извиняющийся голос Ханны Эббот. – Мадам Розмерта и другие женщины принесли потом конфет из «Сладкого Королевства», но в первый момент твои плитки были самыми близким источником.

- Ясно, - кивнул он, тяжело опускаясь на бортик и устало потирая лицо.

- Шоколадушку хочешь? – она неуверенно протянула ему измятую лягушку. – Последняя, - извинилась она за ее внешний вид.

- Давай, - она села рядом, пока он с наслаждением смаковал угощение. – Где наши?

- Нескольких раненых было небезопасно транспортировать, они вызвались их сопровождать.

- Пострадавших много?

Ответить она не успела, поскольку Гарри настигло ощущение какой-то неправильности. Площадь по-прежнему была надежно закрыта сияющей сферой, а у каждого ответвления улиц стояли «Неприкасаемые» и какие-то взрослые, препятствующие проникновению инфери. Дин и Шеймус кидались файрболами. Из палочек Парвати и Падмы вылетали сияющие голубые лучи режущих заклятий, которые описывали широкую дугу по всему пространству доверенной им территории на уровне шеи. Невилл орудовал огненным кнутом. Смешанная группа рэйвенкловцев и хаффлпаффцев, занимавшая позицию со стороны главной улицы в направлении Хогвартса, использовала пламенные сети и петли, которые ловили сразу по нескольку особей и, медленно сжимаясь, разрезали их на части. Другая сторона центральной аллеи не представляла опасности, поскольку была надежно заблокирована его с Лавгуд усилиями: кучей останков, смердящих паленым. Только с этой стороны земля была чистой - без черных клякс, чьих-то сброшенных одежд и остатков мертвой плоти. Стоп. Ошибка. Он понял, что зацепило взгляд – такая же чистота у одной узкой улочки, со стороны которой почему-то не появилось ни одного инфери.

Уже открывшая рот для ответа Ханна с изумлением смотрела, как он, вскинувшись, вертит головой во все стороны, к чему-то тщательно прислушиваясь. Гарри в замешательстве уставился на Сохатого, и тот вполне осмысленно кивнул, указывая в направлении той самой улочки. Вмиг стряхнув с себя все следы смертельной усталости, Гарри вскочил на ноги, подбросил себя в воздух заклинанием левитации, вспрыгнул на крышу ближайшего дома и изощренно выругался. Конечно же, их здесь не было – они, как грязь по сточным канавам, стекались к недавно закрытой лавке розыгрышей Зонко.

- Бут, Тони, Майк! – крикнул он. Терри, Голдстейн и Корнер одновременно повернули к нему головы. – Задержитесь, ладно? Я скоро.

И побежал. Прямо по крышам, перепрыгивая с одной на другую, порой рискуя сломать себе шею, но так и не озаботившись подстраховкой волшебством. Гарри умел бегать (уж очень часто ему в детстве приходилось спасаться от кузена), но сейчас он бежал так, как не бегал никогда в жизни. Боясь не успеть. Опасаясь, что уже опоздал. На нем не было мантии, которая бы сейчас распахнулась и, путаясь и стесняя движения, била бы тяжелыми, набрякшими от дождя полами по ногам. Сознание, вновь ограничившись целью, упустило момент, когда с небес обрушился водопад, только зафиксировало: струи стегают по лицу, стылый ветер бьет в грудь с такой силой, что кажется, будто скоро с хрустом переломает все ребра, и он, задыхаясь, упадет прямо здесь, так и не добравшись до места.

**Глава 14**

Бег по мокрым крышам таит в себе известную опасность. Перед последним прыжком Гарри поскользнулся, запнулся о карниз, но, к счастью, долетел и, пару раз перекувырнувшись, легко вскочил на ноги, не получив существенных повреждений. Он быстро осмотрелся на местности: тщательно заколоченное здание магазинчика было полностью окружено инфери, и только наглухо забитые ставнями проёмы окон сдерживали беспорядочный натиск ведомых основным инстинктом жора существ, путавшихся и мешавшихся друг у друга под ногами. Все же он знал: не стоит рассчитывать, что данное довольно хлипкое препятствие сдержит их слишком долго.

Гарри откинул люк слухового окна и закричал внутрь:

- Эй, там, живые, вылезайте на крышу!

- Лестница обрушилась! – донесся до него тонкий детский голос, и парень замер.

- Вуд?

- Да? – с опаской протянул голос.

- Какого черта ты там творишь? – крикнул Гарри, и снизу раздалось несколько радостных голосов, опознавших его личность по фразе, успевшей стать коронной - Поттер частенько применял ее, обращаясь к неугомонным первокурсникам.

- Мы случайно! – не менее привычно завопили те в один голос, и из груди Гарри вырвался давно подавляемый мучительный стон.

- Вуд, Нотт, Речет, Дженкинс, у вас огромные неприятности! Вы еще пожалеете, что вас здесь не сожрали!

- Мы не виноваты...

- Нас спровоцировали...

- Мы защищали честь факультета.

- Однажды дождетесь, что я вам наскипидарю пятую точку в защиту факультета!

- У нас магическое пари, нам пришлось принять вызов, Гарри! – этот голос Поттер тоже хорошо знал, как и неповторимую манеру со слизеринской изворотливостью находить верные слова и доводы, дабы минимизировать вполне справедливо причитающуюся кару.

- Я с вами в гостиной поговорю! Вы в торговом зале?

- Да!

- Прижмитесь к стенам, я проломлю потолок и вытащу вас, - он немного выждал. – Готовы?

- Да.

- Бомбарда максима!

Гарри покачнулся, ухватился рукой за оконный проем и выругался сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, одновременно отметив себе, что в последнее время стал злоупотреблять ненормативной лексикой, но, как говорит Гермиона, стресс надо сбрасывать. Сегодняшнее приключение не обходилось без последствий - он слабел. И, кажется, теперь, вдали от умиротворяющего серебристого сияния купола, намного быстрее. Поттер уповал на то, что упадок сил пока не распространился на Сохатого и противодементорную сферу, хотя именно они и поглощали большую часть его магических ресурсов.

Когда юноша посмотрел вниз через собственноручно сотворенный пролом, ему стало дурно по-настоящему. Не поверив глазам своим, он снова пересчитал поголовье первоклашек. Всё верно. Девять. Неразлучный квартет, тройка слизеринцев и по одному рэйвенкловцу и хаффлпаффцу – свидетели, черт вас возьми! А вместе – девять малолетних идиотов на него одного, не способного переправить такое количество народа по крышам. Воздействие дементоров теперь ощущалось непрерывным фоном с накатывавшими временами волнами более сильной боли и слабости. Гарри не представлял, как быть ему – Поттеру-спасителю (он мысленно перебрал весь алфавит), если на него нахлынет именно в тот момент, когда он будет держать ребенка под левитирующими чарами? Нет, так не пойдет. Сами перепрыгнут? Не смогут, не дотянут: малы еще, ноги коротковаты.

- Тем же путем не выберетесь?

- Проход был маленький, и его завалило за нами.

- Потому что он начал разрушаться еще до учебы ваших родителей! – не сдержавшись, рыкнул Гарри.

Так, ладно, надо остыть и собраться. «Успокойся», - велел он себе. Помотал головой, чтобы немного прочистить мысли и одновременно осмотреть окрестности. «Думай. Думай!» - твердил он, до тревожного привычно абстрагируясь от очередного вала боли. Его выдавала лишь крошившаяся древесина оконного проема под его пальцами, но он этого не замечал.

Ему нужна магия. По-настоящему сильная магия при минимальных ресурсах. Что-то подобное ему попадалось, надо только сосредоточиться и вспомнить - где и что именно. Вспышкой озарения в голове пронеслись строки: «Чем сильнее маг, тем дольше заклятие действует...» Не то. Гарри ухватил другую мысль: «Размер наколдованного объекта так же имеет значение, и, чем он больше, тем больше сил нужно приложить и затратить времени...» Не то. Мысль была откинута. «Следует не забывать и учитывать, что каждому индивидууму разные вещества поддаются колдовству по-своему... Бинго!». Ему самому всегда очень хорошо удавался огонь. Плюс: они остаются на земле - стопроцентная гарантия, что никто не разобьется в лепешку. «Отлично», - решил Гарри, прикидывая на глаз самый оптимальный маршрут движения до безопасности тайного хода под «Сладким королевством».

- Идите к задней двери, постарайтесь разобрать завал. И носа не суйте наружу, пока не скажу!

- Да, Гарри, - привычно кивнула четверка.

- Кстати, вы наказаны!

- Но...

- Без возражений! Марш!

Он пошел в нужную сторону, на ходу концентрируясь, чтобы, едва достигнув заданной точки и вскочив на парапет, уже быть готовым. Из его волшебной палочки прямо на головы стоящих под ним инфери с только ей присущей медлительной грацией неизбежной смерти, изгибаясь, пролилась струя лавы, и грозный рык огласил округу. Распылившись в туманную оранжевую дымку, лава практически мгновенно снова сгустилась, но уже не в струю чистой магии, а призрачную фигуру огненного защитника: клыки оскалены, когти выпущены, шкура из языков пламени ощетинена. Магглы правы, утверждая, что лучшая защита – это нападение, и хищник, приближавшийся к земле в изящном прыжке - наглядное тому доказательство. Он само разрушение, зрелище, которое завораживает, пугает и одновременно очаровывает.

Шаркающая тишина шагов и глухого, неуверенного стука взорвалась утробным рыком, звуком разрываемых тел и жадного гудения пламени. В жилах инфери вместо крови течет легко воспламеняемая кислота, и сейчас их тела кромсала в клочья когтями, впивалась клыками в гниющую плоть сама стихия огня, против которой они были бессильны, а их скрюченные пальцы лишь проходили насквозь в жалких попытках ухватить эфемерное пламя. Гарри, уже несколько раз видевший этот спектакль, вновь пораженно замер, так и не привыкнув, что нечто столь смертоносное может быть абсолютно безвредно для него самого.

Внезапно Гарри осознал, что все стихло. Зверь метался внизу, желая продолжения, впрочем, насколько Гарри успел узнать, кровавая битва всегда приносила ему удовольствие. Парень огляделся: повсеместно валялись фрагменты разодранных на части тел, куски плоти, несколько оторванных голов, небольшие кучки конечностей, обрамленные нефтяными пятнами луж, натекших из них. И все это, догорая, смердело самым отвратительным образом. Вполне безопасно. Шагнув в пустоту, Гарри легко приземлился на ноги и, выпрямившись, едва не упал, потеряв равновесие: огромная голова ткнулась ему в плечо, выпрашивая ласку.

- Отличная работа, - пальцы лишь слегка пощипывало, когда он трепал зверя за ухом. – Охраняй.

Повернувшись к двери, Гарри убедился, что первокурсники, выпучив глаза, наблюдают за происходящим, найдя это явно более интересным занятием, чем разбор барахла, преграждавшего путь к освобождению из смертельной ловушки. Этим ему тоже пришлось заниматься самому: с самым уверенным видом, на какой еще было способно его измученное тело, вскрыть дверь и, подгоняя, собрать малышню перед собой, чтобы быстро выдать инструктаж всего из трех правил: держаться рядом, не отступать от стены, двигаться очень быстро. Стараясь максимально обезопасить первокурсников, Поттер сформировал подобие колонны и откомандировал Зверя вперед - расчищать дорогу, к тому же в остатках инфери после огненной расправы настолько трудно распознать бывшего человека, что ему не было необходимости волноваться о психологической травме у малолетних детей, ставших свидетелями убийства. Не важно, что истребление инфери не принято так называть - сам Гарри, каждый раз поднимая палочку, чтобы нейтрализовать заходивших с тыла, помнил, что когда-то это существо было живым человеком. Ему казалось отвратительным, что кто-то считает себя вправе нарушать покой мертвых. Хотя о каком уважении может идти речь, когда в дело замешан Волдеморт? Дети, помещенные между Поттером и защитником, двигались гуськом, настороженно прислушиваясь и с опаской озираясь по сторонам в ожидании более масштабного нападения, чем одиночные пожиратели плоти.

Это произошло, когда, миновав несколько поворотов, они вышли на более широкую улицу, в которую с правой стороны вливалось несколько перпендикулярных проулков и, как неизбежное следствие, появилась толпа инфери. Зверь замер в замешательстве. Гарри, задав ему нужное направление, выписал магическую формулу, завершив ее плавным полукругом, и затем отодвинул поднявшуюся огненную стену на максимальное расстояние. И хотя на деле не такое уж и большое (с его-то истощением), но, главное, их фланг теперь надежно прикрыт. Гарри был благодарен всем святым, что по левой стороне идет плотная застройка, не оставлявшая между зданиями ни зазоров, ни щелей, а особенно за то, что на их пути нет ни одного полноценного перекрестка.

Первокурсники постоянно тряслись и спотыкались, он сам был вынужден останавливаться через каждые двадцать шагов и пересиливать приступы головокружения и тошноты, чувствуя, что еще немного - и свалится без сознания. Он ничем не мог облегчить свое состояние, но, чтобы отвлечь малышей, придумал им ответственное задание. Теперь они, подбоченившись и сбившись в команды по три, на счет тридцать попеременно подпитывали его огненную стену Инсендио. Его почти позабавили их такие предсказуемые реакции. Неугомонный квартет задрал вверх подбородки и приосанился от чувства собственной значимости. Слизеринцы презрительно скривились, но, слава Мерлину, не пытались возражать и, конечно же, составили единый «боевой расчет». Рэйвенкловец сосредоточенно хмурился, и Гарри отчаянно надеялся, что об огненных барьерах тот еще не читал и не знает, что их действия в принципе бесполезны. Хаффлпаффец же твердо встал плечом к плечу с Вудом и с уважением, но без примеси раболепия и подхалимажа, посматривал на Гарри Поттера, в поисках поддержки и осознания правильности своих действий.

Наученный горьким опытом с Лавгуд, Гарри не дернулся, увидев приближение темной фигуры боггарта, преодолевшего барьер. Вероятно, он просто слишком измотан для эмоций, может, не хочет пугать детишек – он сам запутался в своих мотивах и спокойно произнес:

- Встаньте кто-нибудь передо мной. Я справлюсь с чем угодно, кроме своего дементора.

Добровольцев оказывается двое. Они разом шагнули вперед, и Гарри, не сдержавшись, фыркнул: Эдвард Вуд и Лукас Нотт – друзья, едва не ставшие врагами, и по-настоящему засмеялся, когда боггарт, поколебавшись, разделился на два сгустка, становясь змеями: слизеринского и гриффиндорского окраса.

- Не приближ-ж-жайся к людям, убив-в-вай неж-ж-живых, - приказал он на парселтанге, и змеи, послушные его воле, скрылись в толпе у стены. А Гарри удивился самому себе, поняв, что сию секунду испытал чувство благодарности к новому учителю Защиты за его эксперименты, из-за которых он теперь в курсе своих возможностей со змеями «любого происхождения».

Зверь снова остановился, и Гарри захотелось орать в голос, посылая все мыслимые и немыслимые проклятия в адрес бездарного манипулятора, не озаботившегося соблюдением приличных мер безопасности Хогвартса и прилегающих территорий. К счастью, именно в этой вспышке ярости ему удалось почерпнуть достаточное количество сил. Он велел малышам не лезть, стоять смирно и ждать его на месте, и после нескольких глубоких вдохов начал колдовство. С первым заклинанием из палочки вылетело два зеркальных лезвия в форме бумеранга, расчетная амплитуда которых очерчивала идеальную окружность очередного проулочка, заодно скашивая и большую часть инфери, скопившихся по пути их следования за ограждающим барьером. После второго с палочки заклубилась небольшая серебристая тень, мгновенно вприпрыжку рванувшаяся вперед. Третье - и хлесткий взмах выпустил в небо огненную птицу. С последним заклинанием - слабой версией его обычно убойной ударной волны - Гарри, с трудом удержав равновесие, практически вывалился за защитное пламя. Несколько раз споткнувшись, прежде чем обрести подобие привычной решительной походки, он бросился в неизвестном направлении, одновременно прошипев нечто невнятное.

Компания у стены вытаращенными глазами ловила каждый нюанс разворачивавшейся картины, зрелище которой действительно потрясало. Только при встрече лезвий на втором круге намерения и действия Поттера стали для них очевидны. Сквозь прореженную толпу стали видны два склоненных черных силуэта и белевшее между ними небольшое тело. Они не рвали его на части: каждый нашел в нем что-то интересное лично для себя. Раскрытая пасть одного приближалась к обнаженной плоти ноги, цепко удерживаемой полуистлевшими костлявыми руками. Другой медленно наклонялся к лицу, откинув капюшон. Через мгновение дементор опрокинулся на спину, когда еще один призванный Гарри Патронус влетел ему в грудь, а инфери начал рвать на части огненный сокол, камнем упавший с неба ему на спину. Схватив неудавшуюся жертву за шиворот и вздернув его на ноги, Гарри быстро пробормотал: «Энейверт», - и поспешил обратно.

Именно эту картину сохранили до конца своей жизни в памяти невольные свидетели. Это был Гарри Поттер. Сравнявшийся цветом лица с собственной футболкой, но с интенсивно блестевшими глазами. Сопровождаемый зверями и мелькавшими яркой расцветкой в сплошной черноте змеями. В постоянном движении, автоматически перемещавший спасенного за свою спину от любой потенциальной опасности. В окружении сверкавших клинков, которые продолжали разрезать дождь над его головой. И хотя он не пользовался ничем более серьезным, чем заклятье ватных ног и заморозки, это был величайший маг всех времен и народов, пусть они пока и не знали, что видят именно его.

Гарри наклонился к серебристому комочку и, прошептав пересохшими губами: «Приведи помощь», - шагнул сквозь пламя.

Находясь в относительной безопасности, он присел на корточки и быстро проинспектировал состояние, как оказалось, слизеринца, вся личность которого опознавалась младшими представителями факультета ёмким: «Блетчли, с четвертого». Мальчишка все еще пребывал в сомнамбулическом состоянии после пережитого потрясения, но видимых повреждений не наблюдалось - ничего такого, с чем не справилась бы мадам Помфри и парочка мерзких зелий. Сейчас довольно и того, что, придерживаемый за воротник, он вполне четко шагал в заданном направлении. О себе Гарри подобного сказать не мог: последний всплеск адреналина схлынул, и теперь его способность соблюдать вертикальное положение сохранялась исключительно благодаря стене, вдоль которой он двигался, привалившись плечом и оставляя за собой идеально вытертую полосу.

Патронус умудрился вернуться всего через несколько минут, показавшихся Гарри вечностью. Хаотично и стремительно обежав группу и не найдя себе новую цель, он последний раз подпрыгнул, растворяясь в груди Гарри. С облегчением вздохнув и ощутив некоторый прилив сил, Гарри выпрямился и прокричал в сторону приближающихся вспышек заклинаний:

- Осторожно! Тут дети!

В поле зрения появилось взволнованное лицо Невилла.

- Порядок?

- От помощи не откажусь.

Облегчение сыграло с ним дурную шутку, и следующие события запомнились ему чередой размытых кадров: Невилл, подставлявший свое плечо; Дин, разжимавший хватку его пальцев на мантии Блетчли; Шеймус, отвесивший пару подзатыльников незадачливым искателям приключений, и их возмущенные ответные выкрики.

Потерянное ощущение реальности вернулось к Гарри под аккомпанемент щелчков пальцев Эрни, который сосредоточенно вглядывался в его лицо. Парень нашел себя сидящим за прилавком «Сладкого Королевства», а малышей - заталкиваемых в экстренном порядке в проход. С его пульсирующей мигренью, он практически счастлив, что им хватило мозгов умерить свои протесты и молча делать, что велено.

- Порядок, - сказал Гарри, отводя руку МакМилана, маячившую перед глазами.

- Уверен? – скептически спросил тот.

- Да. Как эвакуация?

- Мы последние.

- Тогда сообщите парням, что они могут максимально сузить сферу, - Гарри облокотился о стойку локтями и переплел пальцы рук, сжав их так сильно, что у него побелели костяшки. - Иначе я сейчас в обморок грохнусь.

Эрни понимающе кивнул и быстро ретировался в указанном направлении.

- Наколдуйте мне кто-нибудь шоколад.

- Какой?

- Тугоплавкий…

Понял его только Дин, сразу же приступивший к делу и протянувший ему брусок в сверкающей фольге.

- Гарри, наколдованная пища долго не продержится: нельзя превратить один предмет в другой навсегда - только на определенный срок, - урезонил его Энтони, чей пост переместился ко входу магазина. – Мне кажется, что будет не очень приятно, когда еда в лучшем случае вдруг исчезнет из желудка, а по худшему варианту - превратится во что-нибудь несъедобное.

- Думаешь, я не знаю об этом? – невесело хмыкнул Гарри. - Проверено на собственном опыте в далеком голодном детстве. Но сейчас мне надо остаться...

- Слушай, может, кто другой?..

- Как только совсем уберем купол, станет значительно лучше, на крайний случай есть анимагия. И потом мне останется лишь закрыть проход паролем и понавесить предупреждающие чары. Вы же нагородите все, что сможете, на всем протяжении тоннеля с другой стороны по ходу движения. Позже замкнём защитные чары на себя. Вот только я уже выдохся под этим фоном, мне надо подкрепиться, а шоколад весь смели. Надеюсь, к тому моменту, как действие заклинания истечет, я успею добраться до Больничного крыла.

- Еще что-нибудь хочешь? – это уже Дин.

- «Ред бул», - и, подумав, добавил, - целую упаковку.

- Тебе Падма велела отдать, - сказал Шеймус, вытаскивая из кармана пузырек с укрепляющим зельем.

- И да будут Патилы благословенны, - провозгласил тост Гарри, опрокидывая в себя отвратительное пойло.

Минут десять спустя Гарри в одиночестве стоял на площади, отстраненным взглядом наблюдая за нетерпеливо перебирающим лапами Зверем, и размышлял: не стоит ли просто из мер предосторожности разрушить все здание. Логически решение было бы более чем оправдано – в тайну теперь посвящено слишком много народа, следовательно, опасность для замка велика, как никогда. К тому же предупреждающие чары и магические ловушки можно незаметно обойти, а вот пропустить то, как будут разгребать завал над люком – совершенно невозможно. Правда, сделать этого сам он сегодня уже не сможет. Оставалась надежда, что он сумеет тихо передать предостережение сообщнику, настолько страдающему паранойей, что подобный поступок никого не удивит.

- Ну что, пора домой, мальчики?

Зверь закинул голову, протяжным воем приветствуя новую битву. Его огненная шерсть ощетинилась, вставая дыбом, и увеличившиеся языки пламени угрожающе загудели. Сохатый загородил крупом обзор Гарри, тоскливо измерявшему взглядом расстояние, и заглянул в глаза, поощряя.

- Уверен, что вынесешь меня, Боливар? – усмехнулся парень, благодарно похлопывая изящную шею.

Олень тряхнул головой, оскорблено фыркнув, и Гарри без лишних разговоров одним плавным движением вскочил ему на спину.

Тело зверя разрасталось, пропитывая атмосферу жаром, мерцая, рассыпая оранжевые искры, норовя взорваться и обратить в пепелище всю округу, включая собственного хозяина. Охнув, Гарри упал на спину Сохатого. Это была его сила: он чувствовал, как она переливается из него в зверя, чтобы, расправив гигантские огненные крылья, взмыть ввысь птицей, более не скованной узами плоти, и как легко было отпустить ее. Промокшая насквозь одежда высыхала прямо на глазах - Гарри буквально видел исходивший от нее пар; капли дождя таяли, не коснувшись земли; воздух стремительно нагревался и, насыщенный влагой, раскаленной жидкостью стекал в легкие. Инфери в страхе перед огнем отшатывались с дороги, сделав обратный путь в Хогвартс на удивление легкой задачей. До своего прошлогоднего срыва Гарри никогда не чувствовал, как его пронизывало волшебство, но и тогда, и сейчас это были жалкие остатки. На мгновение он сам испытал ужас, представив, что способна сотворить его магия, если отпустить ее всю целиком.

Температура повышалась, выжигая кислород и воду. Двигаясь в кильватере испускаемого зверем жара, Гарри ощущал, как становилось нечем дышать. Он вбирал легкими пыльный сухой воздух, словно внезапно оказался в пустыне, а дрожащее перед глазами марево усиливало иллюзию до пугающей реальности. От жара мутилось в голове, и возникшая в поле зрения громадина замка в первую минуту показалась ему миражом.

Когда впереди замаячил черный прямоугольник двери, вдохнуть было уже совсем невозможно. Поттер с неимоверным облегчением спешился и взобрался вверх на несколько ступенек парадной лестницы, стремясь уйти от климатической аномалии обратно в промозглую, ветреную осень. Гарри улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, позволив себе на мгновение забыться и решить, что беспокоиться больше не о чем, чтобы, едва снова посмотрев на мир, ощутить легкий укол паники – пейзаж перед глазами расплывался. Впрочем, он быстро сообразил, что виной слегка смазывающему изображение серо-оранжевому ореолу были еще недавно четкие фигуры защитников, которые сейчас, теряя плотность, звездной пылью оседали на едва видимой ауре. Блеск проявлялся все отчетливее, пока, вспыхнув, не втянулся полностью в тело Гарри. Чистейшая магия потекла по венам, наполняя его восторгом. На него нахлынула непонятная и неуместная игривость, и, еле сдерживаясь от желания восторженно завопить, он запрокинул голову, с наслаждением подставляя лицо под мелкий дождик, и готов был поклясться, что отродясь не пробовал ничего вкуснее ледяных капель, стекавших по пересохшим губам в рот.

Теплая ладонь опустилась на плечо Гарри, мягко, но настойчиво, увлекая за порог. Скосив глаза, он увидел сосредоточенное лицо Невилла и подчинился, позволяя тому захлопнуть тяжелую створку. Сквозь закрывающиеся двери до Гарри донеслись отдаленные хлопки аппараций, а глаз уловил мельтешение аврорских мантий.


	2. от 15 до 25

**Глава 15 **

Подтянув к себе ноги, чтобы не мешать сновавшим туда-сюда людям, Поттер сидел у стены в Больничном крыле, уткнувшись лбом в колени и закрыв руками голову. Мадам Помфри и вызванные на подмогу колдомедики из Святого Мунго носились по расширенному пространству Больничного крыла, уже в открытую огрызаясь на путавшихся под ногами магов. Насколько Гарри сумел понять из пробивавшихся к его сознанию обрывков разговоров, с появлением журналистов хаос достиг своего апогея. Пострадавшие и их родители, спасенные беженцы и просто любопытные посетители - все одновременно говорили, возмущались и кричали. Шум стоял невообразимый: от него голова медленно, но верно начинала раскалываться, а если приплюсовать к нему истощение, то состояние Поттера с уверенностью можно было диагностировать как действительно крайне паршивое.

Он слишком долго действовал на чистом адреналине и теперь в состоянии покоя имел удовольствие прочувствовать все прелести последствий подобного всплеска. Гарри был исчерпан до такой степени, что в том отупении, куда он постепенно проваливался, уже не раздражали ни постоянные прикосновения, какие обычно приберегают для приобщения к святыне, ни лживые заверения директора, адресованные журналистам и представленному в полном составе Совету Попечителей. Дамблдор громогласно распинался о том, как оперативно собирался он лично при поддержке остального учительского состава, едва окончившего внеочередное учительское собрание, оказать помощь жителям деревни, когда внезапно стали поступать оцепеневшие от шока дети и раненые маги. Как педсоставу срочно пришлось вместо сражения заниматься их размещением. И как трудно ему было пойти на этот шаг. Но, выслушав многократные свидетельства раненых и детей в более вменяемом состоянии о великолепной слаженной работе откомандированного для защиты отряда авроров при неоценимой поддержке взрослого населения деревни и даже некоторой помощи со стороны старших студентов, он скрепя сердце был вынужден согласиться с подобным решением и заняться не менее важными делами.

Появление Гарри привело директора в состояние преувеличенного энтузиазма. Дамблдор прилюдно мягко пожурил своего Золотого мальчика, едва не грозя ему при этом пальцем, как малолетнему младенцу. Гарри отметил для себя озадаченные взгляды очевидцев его действий, которыми сопровождалось замечание директора, что он должен беречь себя и не участвовать в событиях, к которым он еще не подготовлен ни морально, ни технически. «Везение не всегда будет приходить тебе на выручку, мой мальчик, а я не перенесу, если потеряю тебя из-за глупой случайности». Несмотря на ярость, всколыхнувшуюся при практическом упоминании его необдуманных действий в Министерстве и губительных последствий его глупости для чужих жизней, Гарри покорно склонил голову, что послужило для старика достаточным сигналом к окончанию спектакля. Все еще пребывая в своей ипостаси доброго дедушки, Дамблдор не преминул потрепать его по холке, отметив, как он рад, что мальчик внял его советам и больше не лезет в пекло. И хотя он и видит, что Гарри отлично себя чувствует, настоял, чтобы его осмотрела мадам Помфри. Конечно, как только она освободится. К окончанию пространной речи директора взгляды очевидцев выражали явственное отвращение и омерзение. Гарри почти улыбнулся, заметив хищный блеск в глазах нескольких обративших на это внимание представителей журналистской братии.

В результате, как и положено хорошему мальчику, поскольку ему велели сидеть и ждать, он просто упал, где остановился, с долей безразличия осознав, что несколько его друзей ненавязчиво, не бросаясь в глаза остальным посетителям, устроились рядом. Тело больше не принадлежало ему: оно было захвачено болью, а у него не было ни сил, ни желания бороться за возвращение себе главенствующего положения. Хотелось только завалиться спать на ближайшую тысячу лет и побыть наконец-то в благословенной тишине. Естественно, как, впрочем, и всегда, до его желаний никому не было дела.

Приближение Люпина ознаменовалось накатившей теплой волной беспокойства и гнева. Гарри мягко улыбнулся в свои колени, услышав, с каким грохотом Ремус ворвался через двери, едва не сорвав их с петель, и поднял голову, только когда над ним раздался угрожающий рык.

Взбешенный Ремус рванулся к гриффиндорцу. Рука метнулась движением слишком быстрым, чтобы быть замеченным человеческим взглядом, и вцепилась в горло парня, такого хрупкого и уязвимого по сравнению с оборотнем, с настолько тонкой шеей в его большой ладони, что казалось, сдави посильнее - и позвонки с хрустом раздробятся, заставив мальчишку отхаркивать их осколки вместе с кровью.

Гарри осознал, что на его горле сомкнулись тиски, и сам он потерял контакт с полом, пришпиленный ими к стене. Не акцентируя внимания ни на адской боли, ни на колокольный звон, с новой силой взорвавшийся в голове, ни на пляшущие перед глазами черные пятна, он собрался. Таким своего названного отца Гарри еще ни разу в жизни не видел, и только знание, что Ремус вел заранее оговоренную игру и скорее умрет, чем причинит ему вред, не позволило сейчас, глядя в злобное лицо оборотня, поддаться страху. Хотя играть свою роль Гарри стало на порядок легче. Руки парня взметнулись вверх и вцепились в запястье Люпина, но не крепко, не сжимая, не тратя понапрасну сил на безнадежную, заранее обреченную на провал попытку ослабить хватку оборотня, а придав себе некое подобие устойчивости. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что, по сравнению с оборотнем, особенно разъяренным, он слабее котенка и только и сможет, что кусаться и царапаться, как тот. Вот только такое поведение не для него. Так ведет себя девушка, которую тискает в темном переулке нежеланный кавалер. Однако если Гарри и можно сравнить с котом, то с уличным, способным извернуться, проскользнуть под рукой и попытаться удрать, напоследок цапнув поглубже и побольнее не важно чем - когтями или зубами - как получится.

- Сколько сегодня жертв у твоей глупости? - глубоким рычащим баритоном спросил Люпин, скорчив презрительную гримасу и смотря на юношу снизу вверх желтыми волчьими глазами на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

- Глупости? – возмутился Гарри свистящим полушепотом, хрипя и задыхаясь, вцепившись в твердую, точно отлитую из стали руку оборотня. - Я выполнял вашу работу!

И он сделал единственное, на что был способен в этом положении: согнув правую ногу, Гарри замахнулся и острым носком своего кроссовка нанес удар наискось, с расчетом выбивая правую коленную чашечку Люпина. Оборотень взвыл, отшатываясь от него и позволяя кулем обрушиться на пол. Первым делом Гарри бросился за волшебной палочкой, недавно выбитой из его рук и отброшенной Ремусом в сторону, и только потом, не спуская с оборотня внимательного взгляда зло сощуренных глаз, начал медленно подниматься. Правда, цепляясь одной рукой за стену и только сейчас осознавая, что так досаждавший ему гомон прекратился. Парень презрительно хмыкнул про себя: никто не решился встать на его защиту, хотя совсем недавно он помогал спасти их собственные жизни. Как это типично.

Гарри откашлялся, потирая начавшее синеть горло. С недюжинной силищей второй ипостаси Ремуса синяки гарантированы по определению. Просто замечательно, что анатомия не входит в базовый курс обучения юных магов, и завтра только он среди других немногих, глядя в зеркало, поймет, что следы пальцев на его шее не приходятся на артерии и прочие жизненно важные органы. Однако все же стоит подстраховаться и попросить Гермиону навести несколько иллюзорных отметин. Ну так, на всякий пожарный.

Ремус, припадая на ногу, решительно направился к Гарри, все еще опиравшемуся спиной о стену, готовый и дальше продолжать их игру. Поттер уже с трудом удерживал вертикальное положение на подгибающихся ногах, держась за покрасневшее горло. Им обоим сразу стало гораздо легче, когда внезапно между ними весьма решительно возникла мадам Помфри, на лбу которой залегла жёсткая складка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего никому из присутствующих.

- Довольно! Я не потерплю драк в моем крыле! – выкрикнула она, поскольку чаша ее терпения вполне оправданно оказалась переполненной.

- Пускай убирается! – с прорывающимся рычанием произнес Люпин. – На сегодня достаточно незаслуженных восхвалений!

- Гарри здесь по приказу директора.

- Он в порядке! Пусть выметается!

- И, тем не менее, мне приказано осмотреть его, когда я закончу с остальными.

- Проверь сейчас и убедись, что я прав! Он просто привлекает к себе внимание!

- Тогда ты прекратишь угрожать дракой? Мне сегодня уже пришлось разнимать обмотанных бинтами, напоенных лекарствами, но не утерявших чувство факультетской ненависти студентов. Я не позволю вам двоим устроить дуэль, хотя понимаю, каково тебе, да и Гарри тоже. Вас таких сейчас много, ненавидящих собственное бессилие и чужую боль...

- Не смей сравнивать меня с этим ничтожеством! – взревел оборотень. – Я хочу, чтобы ты разоблачила этого симулянта!

- Не твое дело судить о здоровье моих больных! И хватит устраивать здесь балаган! Кстати, цирка здесь тоже довольно. Всем посторонним немедленно очистить помещение! Мистер Поттер, займите койку, пожалуйста, - чуть мягче, обратилась она к сползающему вниз по стене под аккомпанемент недовольного мычания выставляемых Гарри. И снова командным голосом: - Здесь останутся только студенты, персонал и родители пострадавших...

Больше Гарри ничего внятного не расслышал. Лишившись опоры, он сумел сделать всего несколько шагов, прежде чем у него подкосились ноги и он упал на колени. Его пронзила боль, легким шорохом с губ сорвался стон. Тело немело, мышцы перестали слушаться, и палочка выскользнула из пальцев. Он слышал крики, топот ног, но не чувствовал прикосновения рук. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал: ни биения своего сердца, ни бега собственной крови. Веки отяжелели, и глаза закрылись, но перед ними не было даже темноты. Следом исчезли голоса. Все ушло. Казалось, само время остановилось. Пустота - затягивающая, успокаивающая, нереальная и сводящая с ума - быстро забирала его. Он знал ее. Он не сопротивлялся ей, понимая, что это бесполезно, и с легкостью шагнул в ее раскрытые объятья, позволяя ей окутать себя, опрокинуть в ослепительную тьму безвременья. Чувство было таким знакомым и ощущалось правильным, потому что на этот раз уже ничто другое не поможет... Он слишком долго от нее бегал... Накатила волна истомы, окутывая и унося вдаль. Последнее, что слышал Гарри, были слова мадам Помфри, выставлявшей всех за дверь.

Все глаза в комнате следили за поджарой фигуркой, стоявшей на коленях посреди Больничного крыла. Тихий полувздох-полустон эхом отразился от стен, и парень, слегка завалившись на бок, обрушился на пол. Все произошло буквально за одну ничтожную минуту. Мадам Помфри белой птицей метнулась к лежавшему брюнету. Осторожно переворачивая его на спину, скользнула рукой по плечу и почувствовала тепло текущей крови, но, приложив ладонь к шее Гарри, облегченно вздохнула: он был жив.

Декан Гриффиндора склонилась над мальчиком, терпеливо ожидая результатов диагностических заклинаний, сетью которых колдомедик опутывала ее любимого студента, рука машинально потянулась поправить черные пряди, упавшие на лицо, но резко замерла, не прикоснувшись. Чуть заметная мягкая, спокойная улыбка, застывшая на лице Гарри едва не заставила ее отшатнуться. Это была улыбка, которую Минерве за ее жизнь приходилось видеть большее количество раз, чем хотелось бы любому, желающему остаться в здравом рассудке. Идентичные близнецы этой улыбки неизменно заставляли ее дрожать от ужаса и боли. Улыбка, приветствующая смерть, которую давно и безнадежно ждали, стремясь избавиться от бед и предвкушая покой. Быстро приобретавшая багровый оттенок футболка только усиливала впечатление.

- Великий Мерлин! Он на грани превращения в сквиба! – потрясенный полушепот сорвался с моментально побелевших губ Помфри и громовым раскатом разрушил тишину, принеся ужас и панику…

Все пришло в движение: префекты по молчаливой команде преподавателей быстро выпроваживали лишнюю публику; младший медицинский персонал продолжал работать с другими пострадавшими; присутствующие родители успокаивали детей. Но основное внимание каждого было обращено к койке, на которую переместили неподвижное тело Гарри Поттера.

- В чем дело Поппи? Мальчик не был ранен... – поинтересовался директор.

- Порезался при падении, - не отвлекаясь от работы, буркнула она. – Стекла глубоко вошли. Задеты артерии.

- Руки бы оторвать тому, кто не убрал осколки разбившегося зелья, - разбушевался один из молодых целителей с эмблемой Святого Мунго, направляя волшебную палочку на Гарри.

- Это мой пациент, - оттеснила его локтем Помфри, вливая очередное зелье. – Займитесь кем-нибудь другим - одного квалифицированного колдомедика тут вполне достаточно.

- Здесь слишком много работы для одной пары рук, - настаивал тот. – Я могу оказать помощь.

- Послушай-ка меня, сынок. Я понимаю твое желание сделать карьеру, но не позволю использовать для этого Гарри. Его врач я! Именно я занимаюсь его лечением все эти годы и знаю его медицинскую историю, как свои пять пальцев. Что до помощи... мисс Грейнджер! – девушка неслышно возникла рядом, словно уже давно ожидала именно этой реплики. – Извлеките стекло и перевяжите рану.

Больше не отвлекаясь на мелочи и внешние раздражители, Поппи полностью сосредоточилась на основных проблемах состояния Гарри. Волшебная палочка мелькала в воздухе, выписывая замысловатые узоры, пальцы порхали над торсом, обнажая многочисленные шрамы, втирая бальзамы и вливая зелья. Помфри потеряла счет времени, пока пальцы вдруг на мгновение не замерли над еще одним пузырьком, вырывая ее в реальность.

- Нет... – тихо произнесла Гермиона и покачала головой, твердо глядя в глаза колдомедику, и, когда Помфри, коротко кивнув, отступила, добавила:

- Показалось.

- В чем дело, мисс Грейнджер? – требовательно спросил директор.

- Мне показалось, что я нащупала кусок стекла, - гладко соврала она.

- Еще долго, Поппи? Или вы уже можете внести ясность в состояние Гарри.

- Я пытаюсь сохранить мальчику его магию, Дамблдор! – резко ответила колдомедик. – Извините, если для вас этот процесс недостаточно быстр.

На мгновение его глаза зло сузились, но, вспомнив о присутствии множества родителей и Совета Попечителей, он добро улыбнулся и успокаивающе произнес:

- Не стоит так волноваться. Я уверен, в ваших надежных руках ни одному ребенку ничего серьезного не грозит.

Лишь гигантским усилием воли ей удалось удержаться от ответной реплики и пренебрежительного фырканья.

Наконец, мадам Помфри опустила руки и, отступив на пару шагов, внимательно наблюдала, как фигуру Гарри окутывает голубоватое свечение лечебного поля. И впервые за это время ощутила вес напряженных взглядов, направленных на них.

- Магическое ядро практически полностью истощено, - заговорила Помфри, не дожидаясь вопроса Дамблдора, буквально излучающего нетерпение. – Я уже неоднократно предупреждала вас, директор, что регулярное перенапряжение такого уровня может превратить мистера Поттера в сквиба.

- Каков прогноз? - по-настоящему встревожившись, спросил директор.

- Полагаю, минимум неделя в магической коме...

- При всем моем уважении, мадам, - влез давешний целитель, - согласно всем известным науке случаям, при столь глобальном повреждении исцеляющий сон будет длиться не менее месяца, а творить заклинания маг сможет не раньше, чем через полгода.

- Молодой человек, - дала колдомедик волю своему раздражению, пусть даже его объектом стала не самая желанная цель, - прежде чем прилюдно подвергать сомнению степень моей квалификации, вам стоило убедиться в правильности ваших сведений. Возможно, в обычных условиях все вышесказанное вами актуально, но мы говорим о Гарри Поттере. Я не для красного словца назвала юношу своим пациентом и не для того, чтобы поднять свой престиж в глазах коллег, поскольку, в отличие от некоторых, предпочитаю поддерживать свой статус профессионализмом. И когда я говорю о сроках восстановления, я не беру цифру с потолка, а исхожу из знания особенностей моего пациента. Следовательно, целебный сон – вопрос недели, а пользоваться магией он, вероятно, сможет уже по пробуждении, - выдохнувшись, закончила она свою гневную отповедь и спокойнее добавила с безнадежным вздохом, - если я не смогу спрятать его волшебную палочку понадежнее.

- И чем парнишка развлекался на этот раз, Альбус? – раздался хриплый голос непонятно в какой момент появившегося Грюма. Дамблдор с удивлением проследил за тем, как тот явственно красуясь, прошел к ним плавной уверенной походкой, более не сопровождающейся привычным звуковым сопровождением – клацаньем искусственной ноги. – Хотя потом расскажешь, я тут по делу. Старшой, доклад по форме, - обратился он к протолкавшимся вперед авровам.

- Сегодня пополудни Хогсмид подвергся внезапному нападению превосходящих сил противника. Все средства связи оказались заблокированы, как и возможность аппарации. Тем не менее, была проведена массовая эвакуация, жертв среди мирного населения и личного состава нет, только раненые разной степени тяжести, - отчитался «отличник».

- Хорошая работа, сынок, отличное знание местности вверенного участка. Проход стоило завалить раз и навсегда - во избежание, так сказать, но это мы и сами уже исправили. Представлю тебя и твоих ребят к награде. А ты, Альбус, мог бы подмогу и оперативнее вызвать.

- У меня было достаточно своих неотложных дел, - с тщательно подавляемым гневом ответил тот. – В школе оставались малолетние дети, я был обязан в первую очередь убедиться в целостности защиты.

- Мог бы по старой дружбе сообщить мне сам, а то пока по инстанциям дошло... Мы, выходит, последними прибыли - тут у тебя уже и Попечительский Совет, и делегация Министерства, и озабоченные родители, даже журналисты… А мои парни действовать были вынуждены без поддержки. Хорошо еще, что сюда отправили таких молодцов!

- Сэр, боюсь, заслуга принадлежит не нам. В момент атаки был высказан план действий, и я счел целесообразным отойти под командование другого лица.

- И кто тут такой смышленый сыскался? – недовольно спросил Грозный Глаз, сразу утративший свой положительный настрой.

- Гарри Поттер, сэр, - бросив неприязненный взгляд на Дамблдора, сказал аврор. - Именно он сообщил о наличии потайного хода и инициировал создание «Сферы Безопасности».

- Хотя бы с аврорами?

- С теми тремя, сэр, - аврор поочередно указал на троих рэйвенкловцев, к которым моментально направилась мадам Помфри. - И я вынужден признать, что это заклинание не входило в курс нашего обучения.

- Прекрасно, четыре года обучения в академии позволяют вам уступать в знаниях обычным школьникам! – рассвирепел Грюм.

- Справедливости ради, Аластор, эти чары в Хогвартсе не изучаются, - попытался утихомирить его Дамблдор, но добился прямо противоположного эффекта.

- Тогда откуда оно было известно Поттеру?

- Я его научил, - с явным неудовольствием сообщил Люпин, - тогда же, когда рассказал о Патронусе, - предвосхищая расспросы, добавил он, а затем скрестил руки на груди, отчетливо замыкаясь и подчеркивая нежелание общаться.

- Стало быть, на третьем году? – враз присмирел Грюм, впиваясь бешено вращавшимся волшебным глазом в койку, скрытую голубоватым свечением, под которым едва угадывались контуры тела. – Силен, - уважительно протянул он.

- Я же говорил, что с нами все хорошо, мадам, - сказал Терри Бут. - Мы ее только держали, а питал Гарри.

- Более получаса? – возмутилась Помфри. – И кому-то удивительно, что он в таком состоянии?

- Я с ним говорила до того, как он побежал за младшими. Гарри был уставшим, но не истощенным.

- Не думаю, что вы, юная леди, можете судить со всей ответственностью, - вставил целитель, перевязывавший раненого на соседней кровати.

- С этого года мисс Эббот поступила ко мне в ученичество, и уверяю, что она вполне компетентна в диагностике, - ворчливо отозвалась Поппи.

- И что же Гарри пришлось сделать, чтобы вернуть вас в безопасность школы? – мерцая глазами, обратился к первокурсникам Дамблдор.

- Это было та-ак классно! – воскликнул магглорожденный Речет.

- Много очень сильной магии, сэр, - авторитетно признал рэйвенкловец.

- А конкретнее?

- Сначала был огненный волк, - сказал Вуд.

- Это был Грим, - поправил Нотт.

- Нет, волк.

- Нет, Грим

- Волк!

- Грим!

- Это называется Огненный Патронус, идиоты, - веско припечатал один из слизеринцев продолжавших препираться гриффиндорцев.

- Молчать! – рявкнул Грюм. – Одним словом - зверь, дальше.

Дети не решились перечить человеку столь внушительного вида и послушно затараторили на разные голоса, не замечая, в какой ступор вгоняют их слова всех присутствующих взрослых:

- ... еще только стена... мы помогали ее держать! – на их гордость ответом были лишь снисходительные улыбки. - А потом зверь ему вроде как сказал, что там этот Блетчли... сокол из пламени... ножи летали и головы им срезали... наши змеи помогали, те, что из боггарта... а потом Патронус привел помощь.

- Какой Патронус, если он был на площади?

- У фонтана был олень, а тот был маленький совсем: все время прыгал и мельтешил, я его даже не разглядел, - скромно ответил впервые заговоривший хаффлпаффец, и остальные дружно закивали, соглашаясь.

Тишину, вновь заполнившую комнату, нарушил громкий стон страдания, донесшийся с постели. Следом раздался громкий треск, по голубому кокону пробежал разлом, и вдруг его поверхность вся разом покрылась плотной сеткой трещин, чтобы еще через секунду взорваться. Осколки волшебства брызнули во все стороны сияющими брызгами, покрывая все пространство палаты узором из упавших звезд.

«Ну сколько можно?» - внутренне взвыл Гарри, чувствуя, как мягкий кокон благословенной безмятежности распался в одну секунду. Еще недавно настойчиво обвивавшие и убаюкивающие его ласковые бархатные руки теперь выпустили когти, яростно полоснувшие по нему. Теперь они с не меньшим усердием подталкивали в спину, выпихивая назад, в реальный мир, будто с небес на самое дно ада, возвращая в океан боли.

Он с неприязнью ощутил в своей голове присутствие чужого разума. Ни с чем не сравнимое отвратительное чувство, словно холодные острые пальцы, разрывая и сминая в пюре, перебирают содержимое черепа. Внезапно все прекратилось, но эта секундная передышка уже не могла его обмануть, и Гарри, по опыту зная, что последует дальше, привычно напрягся. И - так предсказуемо - снова холодные руки внутри: еще глубже, еще беспощаднее, так ужасно больно, что его тело сотрясает дрожь, и фоном этой боли слышится мерзкий, тошнотворный смех.

Гарри так устал за этот бесконечный день, что сначала даже хотел бросить всю затею, философски рассудив, что если Волдеморту охота копаться – пусть, все равно не удержится надолго. Но случайно промелькнувшая картинка изменила первоначальные планы и вызвала инстинктивное напряжение необходимых ментальных щитов и орудий, вступая в бой за контроль над собственным разумом.

Пальцы цепляются за покрывало, как в спасительную опору. Тело судорожно дернулось - раз, другой - и спина выгнулась немыслимой дугой, только бедра остаются неподвижны, пойманные в ловушку туго натянутым одеялом, расползавшимся под железной хваткой тонких смуглых пальцев. Все его тело напряглось, от усилия Гарри прикусил губу, нежная кожа которой разошлась прямо на глазах, и по его подбородку потекла тонкая струйка крови.

Помфри поспешно бросилась к его постели, но старческая рука с неожиданной силой жестко сжалась на ее локте, грубо удерживая на месте.

- Северус! – приказным тоном велел Дамблдор, властным кивком указывая на Поттера.

Вскочив, Снейп склонился над мальчиком, лицо которого бледным пятном выделялось на простынях. В следующее мгновение он задохнулся от шока, хотя любой сторонний наблюдатель, даже знавший Снейпа много лет, решил бы, что зельевар остался безразлично равнодушным. Зеленые глаза открылись. На бледном лице они выделялись единственными яркими, но мертвыми пятнами. Мгновение, растянувшееся в вечность, Снейп оказался пойман в ловушку этим пустым, безумным, бесчеловечным взглядом. В глубине нефритовых глаз не отражалось никаких эмоций: ни узнавания, ни недоумения, ни боли, ни страдания. Затем декан Слизерина почувствовал, как холодный безразличный взгляд скользнул дальше. Определенно, Северус Снейп умел сохранять внешнее спокойствие, независимо от ситуации, раз ему удалось это даже сейчас, когда он прочел смертный приговор в глазах лежавшего перед ним парня. Зельевар никому и никогда не расскажет, как сильно в тот момент он захотел снова увидеть сверкавшую в этих глазах наглую насмешку, которая раздражала его всего пару часов назад.

Невидящий взор юноши скользил по комнате, пока не остановился на потолке.

- Отвали от парнишки, Том.

**Глава 16**

Была только боль. Его мир стал ее сосредоточением. Он сам был болью – огненной, нестерпимой, лишающей рассудка. И единственной подходящей аналогией для своих ощущений Гарри мог бы назвать падение кубарем по нескончаемой лестнице, где усиление боли отсчитывается мельканием ступенек. Удары, кружение, сотни углов, впившихся в голову и плечи, под ребра, в бедра. Взрыв - и несколько минут полной парализации. Гарри осознал, что достиг подножия и лежит под лестницей, но не может пошевелиться. Следующий миг - или вечность? - не принес облегчения. Только воспоминания. Теперь Гарри знал, зачем. Он вспомнил видение мира глазами Волдеморта: маленькую, явно казенную больничную палату стандартного образца и дрожащего ребенка, свернувшегося на узкой койке. Вспомнил мысли, полные жестокости и смерти, и мечты о покрытых кровью остовах ненавистных стен.

Гарри распахнул невидящие глаза в черное плывущее марево, и те отозвались такой сумасшедшей болью, что сознание снова почти растворилось. Неимоверным усилием он удержал себя на грани, и хотя его сознание по-прежнему плавало, оно все же оставалось с ним. Перед глазами дрожал и раскачивался, оплывая по углам, высокий потолок, по которому расползались чернильные цветы, то полностью черневшие, то окрашивавшиеся в насыщенные бордовые оттенки. Проклятый шрам. Трижды проклятая связь, объединившая два столь различных разума в единое целое царство Хаоса.

- Отвали от парнишки, Том, - опасно низким тоном произнес Гарри, и прозвучало в его голосе что-то такое, от чего присутствующие вздрогнули. – Не вынуждай меня демонстрировать то, что я почерпнул из твоих кошмаров. Стоило бы уже запомнить, как тебе всегда не везет в проверках моих способностей, хотя в твои годы маразм довольно распространен. Прими добрый совет и отступи по-хорошему, - ответом стал омерзительный смех, раздавшийся его голове. – Значит, нет? Отлично. Сам напросился.

В палате было тихо, шум и галдеж давно прекратились, но вряд ли кто-то мог внятно сказать, когда именно это произошло. Все внимание было сконцентрировано на Поттере. Невредимые, легко и даже тяжело раненые приподнимались на койках, чтобы видеть, как сжимаются пальцы парня, комкая в кулаках тонкие полоски ткани, бывшие некогда одеялом, простыней и обивкой матраса, увидеть его закушенные губы, ввалившиеся глаза и заострившиеся черты лица. Подсознательное понимание эпохальности происходящего заставило всех безотрывно смотреть на Поттера, чтобы не пропустить тот самый исторический момент. Излишне. Пропустить магическую волну, вдруг вырвавшуюся из поджарой фигурки, не ощутить устойчивое напряжение магии, исходившее от него, не сумел бы никто в радиусе пары десятков ярдов. И это при диагностированном истощении ядра!

Северус Снейп поспешно отшатнулся, задев и с грохотом опрокинув подвернувшийся под ноги стул, но никто не вздрогнул от резкого звука, и только Драко с удивлением воззрился на слизеринского декана, позволившего себе столь вопиющее публичное проявление эмоций. Все творившееся было странно. И Малфой, в последнее время убедившийся в том, как много, несмотря на свойственные ему проницательность и прозорливость, он упускал из виду, и как много из этого было напрямую связанно с Поттером и его ближайшим окружением, вознамерился ничего на этот раз не упустить.

- Северус!

- Его там больше нет, - бесцветно проговорил Снейп, с трудом подавляя дрожь при воспоминании о том, как мелькавшие в глазах юноши красные искры вспыхнули полноценным сиянием.

Не поняв смысла реплики, Драко быстро осмотрелся, убеждаясь, что недоумевает по поводу сложившейся ситуации далеко не он один. Явную осведомленность выдавали только резко лишившийся мерцания глаз Дамблдор, побледневшая Минерва МакГонагалл, Снейп и, что ни капли его не удивило, Люциус, застывший на неуловимый миг идеальной статуей. Драко не поверил себе, увидев выражение загнанности и страха, проскочившее в глазах отца, и мысленно усмехнулся: как же этот взгляд контрастировал с изначальным, ничего хорошего для Драко не предвещающим, которым окинул его отец, едва переступив порог палаты в сопровождении Совета Попечителей. А также, если хорошенько присмотреться, свою осведомленность демонстрировали и некоторые гриффиндорцы. Ничего явного: просто те как-то враз подобрались, стало заметным легкое напряжение в плечах, чуть застыли лица, и появилось неопределенное ощущение готовности к четким действиям по многократно отработанному сценарию. Драко нахмурился, вспоминая. Точно! Грифы заранее готовились к чему-то, лишь заслышав первый стон, раздавшийся с кровати Поттера еще до разрыва лечебного кокона! Ведь когда он посмотрел в их сторону спустя пару минут, то первоклашки, находившиеся до этого в центре всеобщего внимания на переднем плане, уже исчезли из виду охранительно задвинутые за спины старших.

Остальные непонимающе переглядывались, но спросить напрямую осмелился только один человек.

- Что происходит, Альбус? - впиваясь в директора бешено вращающимся глазом, выкрикнул Грюм.

- Волдеморт овладел телом Гарри Поттера, - с глубокой скорбью ответил Дамблдор, отпуская, наконец, руку мадам Помфри.

Страх, порожденный словами Дамблдора, стремительно наполнил помещение. Он был настолько осязаем, что Малфой-младший буквально чувствовал его прогорклый аромат и вкус на кончике языка. Боялись все: взрослые и дети, недавно избежавшие гибели жители деревни и холеные аристократы-попечители. Драко видел, как у отца побелели костяшки пальцев, сжавших набалдашник любимой трости в виде змеиной головы с открытой пастью.

- Гарри умирает? – прозвучал тихий, срывающийся голос, принадлежавший сероглазой жгучей брюнетке в гриффиндорской мантии, по щекам которой катились крупные слезы. Драко мимолетно отметил, что она еще слишком мала, но уже видно, насколько сногсшибательной красавицей станет. Одно сочетание цвета волос и глаз уже обеспечивало ей бешеный успех у противоположного пола.

- Разумеется, нет, Лин, - повернулась к девочке Грейнджер. – С ним все будет в порядке, ты же знаешь: для него это сущие пустяки.

Стоп. Поправка. Значит, боятся все, кроме грифов.

- Мисс Грейнджер, не стоит давать таких обещаний. Положение весьма серьезное, - с печалью произнес директор, выпадая из своей задумчивости, симулирующей бурную мозговую деятельность..

- Альбус, - укоризненно заметила Минерва, отметив, как испуганно переглянулись дети.

- Разумеется, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы спасти юного Поттера, как уже делал это однажды в прошлом году, - закончил директор, с решительным видом доставая волшебную палочку и направляясь к койке.

Драко поймал себя на непонятной неприязни, увидев, что такие же взгляды, полные надежды, которые при нападении на Хогсмид люди обратили на Поттера, теперь предназначались Альбусу Дамблдору. В этом ощущалось какая-то противоестественная несправедливость.

- Думаю, старостам лучше увести отсюда детей, - вынесла предложение Минерва, встревоженным взглядом окидывая огромное количество детей, толпящихся в комнате.

- При всем уважении, профессор, многие еще не получили необходимых зелий и не подверглись осмотру, - сказала Сьюзен Боунс, в то время как большинство ограничилось упрямым вздергиванием подбородков. – Мадам Помфри настаивала, чтобы все прошли диагностику, когда закончат с тяжелыми, не желая рисковать отсроченным шоком.

И, не слушая дальнейших возражений гриффиндорского декана, студенты, следуя примеру своего «идола», обнажали оружие и с ужасающе предсказуемой горячностью рвались сложить головы во имя Света. Чего Драко не ожидал, так того, что этот порыв распространится, подобно пороховой искре, и к гриффиндорцам присоединятся Рэйвенкло с Хаффлпаффом. Сосредоточенный на своей цели, директор проигнорировал слова своего заместителя, но Драко готов был поклясться, что уловил тень довольной улыбки, скользнувшей по его губам. «Еще бы ему не радоваться, - зло подумал он, - готовое пополнение марионеточной армии».

До этого момента Драко и представить себе не мог, что союз факультетов не ограничился шестикурсниками, а проник во все возрастные слои и пошатнул основополагающие устои. Чистокровные, полукровки и магглорожденные вставали плечом к плечу, соблюдая, словно отрепетировано, определенную систему: седьмой и шестой курсы составляли первый ряд, остальные, соответственно, располагались за ними, и только за последними третьекурсниками маячили любопытные физиономии пойманных на походе в Хогсмид первокурсников, утянувших с собой и представителей Слизерина. Глухое раздражение в адрес Пэнси, которая, вместо того чтобы, как и положено старосте, заняться малышней, упорхнула отчитываться перед прибывшим «обеспокоенным» родителем, смыло волной любопытства, поскольку он заметил самое интригующее.

Вряд ли кто-то разумный, имея столь обширный выбор зрелищ и объектов для наблюдения, стал бы обращать внимание на такого признанного неудачника их потока, как увалень Невилл Лонгботтом. Драко бы делать этого не стал со всей определенностью, но поскольку его взгляд намеренно искал каких-то отклонений, то, зацепившись на мгновение за Лонгботтома, прочно прикипел к нему. Сначала он с привычным презрением отметил, как тот прятался за Томаса и Финнигана и нервно жестикулировал в направлении койки Поттера, что-то безостановочно бормоча. Все бы ничего, вполне типичное для него поведение, но, подождите, а не кончик ли волшебной палочки выглядывает из рукава его мантии? Бросив быстрый взгляд, Драко понял, что стал свидетелем лонгботтомских действий не только он один. В тот момент, когда Лонгботтом прекратил свои судорожные движения, а Дамблдор почти достиг кровати, из палочки Грюма вырвался сиреневый луч, оградивший Поттера защитным полем и оттолкнувший директора на пару шагов назад. И, похоже, никто, кроме Драко Малфоя, не узнал, что старый аврор просто проявил для постороннего взгляда неизвестную защиту, наколдованную гриффиндорским увальнем и хогвартским посмешищем.

- Аластор! – возмущенно обернулся к аврору Дамблдор. – Немедленно сними барьер!

- Что ты собираешься делать, Альбус? Как ты можешь ему помочь? И не смотри на меня так. Я действую из практических побуждений: сам подумай, если Поттер потерян для нас, ты остаешься единственным магом, способным противостоять этому ублюдку. Мы не можем себе позволить рисковать вами обоими. Можешь сколько угодно укоризненно сверлить меня взглядом, но, пока я не узнаю, что именно ты собираешь предпринять и насколько это будет опасно для каждого из вас, защиту я не сниму.

Властным жестом Грюм приказал присутствующим аврорам, в числе которых были и его люди, недавно пришедшие с донесением о завершении зачистки в Хогсмиде, занять круговую оборону. Старый аврор почти улыбнулся, глядя, с каким рвением подражали им молодые авроры, назначенные патрулировать территорию школы и окрестностей.

- Никто и близко не подойдет, пока я не смогу гарантировать безопасность, - безапелляционно заявил Безумный Глаз, обводя всех грозным взглядом. – И предупреждаю: возжелавшему пересечь барьер его попытка аукнется весьма неприятными последствиями.

Дать исчерпывающий ответ о конкретных действиях, предполагающих помощь Поттеру, директор совершенно не мог, поскольку всего лишь собирался имитировать их в надежде, что мальчишка сумеет выкрутиться самостоятельно, как и в тот прошлый раз одержимости в Министерстве, и желая залучить еще несколько дополнительных баллов славы Величайшего Светлого Волшебника. И Дамблдору очень на руку оказался тот факт, что тело юноши вдруг забилось в судорогах, отвлекая от него внимание.

На ментальном поле развернулись настоящие боевые действия. Впервые Гарри не выстраивал бастион вокруг собственного Я, а бросался в атаку, выпуская эмоции, позволяющие вызывать Патронус. Чувствуя чужое любопытство, Гарри старался при этом не забываться и тщательно экранировать: что и кто пробуждает в нем ощущение счастья. Никогда раньше ментальная битва не ощущалась им так полно. Впервые он не защищался, пытаясь выдворить захватчика из собственного разума, а нападал, направляя рвавшийся из себя свет в источник своей боли - в самую сущность Волдеморта, выжигая его и рикошетом получая ощущения от собственных действий. Две независимые воли – ощущения одни на двоих. Боль, которую причинял Гарри, была практически осязаема; ярость же Темного Лорда, когда ненавистные, неприемлемые чувства полились на него, почти пугала, вызывая непреодолимое желание вцепиться в противника и голыми руками разорвать того на куски, убить, уничтожить… Но не один Гарри питался от нее. Волдеморт тоже закутался в ярость, обернул вокруг себя свой гнев, сводя на нет преимущество, полученное Гарри благодаря эффекту неожиданности, и ударил сам. Теперь эмоции Гарри сами стали щитом, смягчающим удар. Ненависть полоснула по нему невидимыми кинжалами, надеясь вырезать истоки света в его душе, предвкушая, какую рану нанесет Золотому мальчику потеря самого дорогого. «Сволочь, - в сердцах подумал юноша, поспешно латая защиту, - неужели для тебя нет ничего святого?».

Совершенно неожиданно для Темного Лорда из самых глубин сознания Поттера поднялась непонятно откуда взявшаяся жалость и пролилась кислотным дождем на щиты, разъедая все слои защиты до самого основания и вынуждая Волдеморта отступить. Ненадолго. Вернее, он притих на какую-то пару жалких секунд, а потом ударил чем-то невидимым, но вполне вещественным и физически ощутимым. Что-то тяжелое, обдирающее кожу и выворачивающее наизнанку, стукнуло Гарри в грудь - и ребра треснули, будто сминаясь, перемалываясь в порошок. От внезапной пронзительной боли дыхание гриффиндорца сбилось, и он, выгнувшись дугой, начал судорожно хватать ртом воздух. Гарри почувствовал, как горячее нечто стремительно натекало внутри него; оно заполняло глотку, норовя просочиться в рот, и ему пришлось повернуть голову, чтобы не захлебнуться.

Внезапный звук прекратил продолжавшуюся перепалку Грюма и Дамблдора. Маги услышали, как Поттер словно поперхнулся, вдруг снова получив возможность дышать, а в следующую секунду юноша закашлялся, покрывая свое лицо, грудь и белоснежное белье микроскопическими красными капельками, а в его груди при этом подозрительно забулькало. Для мадам Помфри это стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения, но стоило ей сдвинуться с места, как на локте снова возникла жесткая хватка старческих пальцев.

- Я не собираюсь просто смотреть на это, - натужено произнесла она, безуспешно вырываясь.

- Я понимаю, это очень тяжело, Поппи, - сокрушенно произнес директор, - но Аластор прав: мы не можем рисковать другими ради фактически потерянной жизни.

Не задумываясь о последствиях, она резко ткнула локтем назад, и не ожидавший подобного директор, согнувшись, рефлекторно отпустил ее. Не теряя драгоценного времени, она проскользнула мимо охраны между замешкавшимися от неожиданности Шеклболтом и Тонкс и под дружный пораженный вздох беспрепятственно пересекла защитное поле. Когда Поппи добралась до Гарри, у того из уголка рта уже сочилась, пропитывая и скатываясь по простыням, капала на пол струйка крови.

- Поппи, что ты делаешь? – возопил Дамблдор.

- Спасаю своего больного!

- Ты спасаешь одержимого!

- Или помогаю мальчику бороться, - огрызнулась она, поспешно выписывая сложные пассы. - Кровеостанавливающее с заживляющим эффектом! Быстро!

Ханна, стоявшая рядом с ближайшим лотком, проворно схватила пузырек и со всех ног понеслась с ним к колдомедику, поскольку недавно выговаривавший ей целитель, также находившийся рядом, боязливо отступил. И наткнулась на эластичную преграду, мягко оттолкнувшую ее назад. Помфри раздраженно обернулась, не понимая причины задержки, и уразумела очевидное затруднение своей недоумевающей ученицы. Нетерпеливым жестом она протянула руку, легко выходя за пределы поля и так же свободно возвращаясь обратно с зажатым в кулаке зельем, осторожно вложенным в ее ладонь Ханной.

- Дав клятву хранителей жизни, сможешь и не такое, девочка, - хмыкнула Поппи, возвращая внимание пациенту.

Помфри медленно вливала зелье в рот бессознательного юноши, скрученного очередной волной конвульсий и, массируя горло, пыталась добиться глотания. Но продолжавшая течь потоком кровь сводила к минимуму все ее усилия. Доза лекарства закончилась, но ожидаемого результата не принесла. Сконцентрированная на решении этой проблемы, Помфри без слов протянула руку за новой порцией, которую получила на этот раз от Гермионы, и, уже зная, что делать, откупорила пузырек. Одно движение палочкой загустило зелье, льющееся на грудь Поттера, второе – равномерно распределило по грудной клетке, третье – впитало в кожу.

Еще никогда Поппи Помфри не ощущала себя настолько беспомощной: все необходимые действия были завершены, и ей оставалось только возносить немые мольбы и, как мантру, шептать про себя: «Ты сильный. Давай, мой хороший, борись. Ты же воин, ты сила, вернись. Ты сможешь». Она игнорировала разгоравшиеся красные блики, сверкавшие в этих невозможно живых глазах, и до судороги сжимала пальцы, тянувшиеся приласкать вечно взлохмаченные кудри.

Сиплое дыхание Поттера эхом разносилось в напряженной тишине, и когда его дыхание полностью прекратилось, это сразу стало всем очевидно. Тело на кровати, распрямившись, замерло в странной беззащитной позе, безразличное к потрясению, шоку и неверию в глазах присутствующих. Гарри был слишком далеко отсюда. Он не слышал раздавшиеся вскрики, того, как ошарашенно выдохнул Ремус, не видел, как выпала из рук Помфри ее волшебная палочка, а Тонкс зажала рот рукой, сдерживая дикий крик, и не видел, как отвернулась Гермиона, чтобы скрыть непонятные ей самой слезы. Гарри Поттер лежал посреди Больничного крыла и смотрел мертвыми глазами в ослепительно белый потолок.

Всхлипы, стоны, судорожные вздохи, скрежет зубов – нет, это не мертвая тишина. Слишком много живых собралось в Больничном крыле и волей-неволей оказалось свидетелями смерти Надежды Магического Мира. И вдруг волна магии поднялась от недвижного тела, заполняя увеличенную палату и захлестывая, накрывая всех, находившихся в ней.

- Посмертный выплеск, - благоговейно прошептал робкий целитель. – Ну и силища была у этого мальчишки!

**Глава 17**

Спустя пару минут все еще не было ни дыхания, ни жизни в глазах. Были только слова:

- В следующий раз будешь знать, как лезть ко мне, мразь!

Люди, окружившие купол, отшатнулись. Мертвое тело – и голос. Живой мальчишеский голос. Такой знакомый. Такой интонационно и эмоционально насыщенный. Им, магам, видевшим смерти и пытки, только что пережившим инфери и дементоров, знающим боль и горе, стало по-настоящему страшно от силы его звучания. От жизни, окутавшей всех и каждого из присутствующих в палате. И, завороженные, они стояли, не шевелясь, вслушиваясь в каждый звук, слетающий с мертвенно бледных и – что еще страшнее - неподвижных губ. И все от мала до велика впитывали посмертные слова. Слова, обращенные к кому-то невидимому, остающиеся для окружающих без ответа.

Гарри осторожно поднялся с жесткого, холодного пола, неуверенно пробуя, не развалится ли под собственным весом эта тщедушная пародия на человеческое тело. Непривычные пропорции и чрезмерно истонченные конечности совершенно не внушали оптимизма, и Гарри несколько раз слегка присел, чтобы убедиться в надежности конструкции. И почувствовал что-то странное. Едва уловимое напряжение в воздухе, нечто, что заставило бы волосы встать дыбом, ну, при условии, что у этого тела в принципе была бы хоть какая-то растительность. Но в месте, где он очутился, пространство на уровне нервных окончаний гудело и пахло озоном.

- Вы, должно быть, шутите, - пробормотал он и, качая головой, поспешно направился к ребенку, свернувшемуся в тугой клубок на койке.

- Парень, - позвал Гарри, легонько потрепав того за плечо. Единственной реакцией в ответ на прикосновение стало усиление магического напора. – Парень! – громче позвал он, и снова безрезультатно. - Малыш!

Мальчишка возмущенно вскинул голову и тут же зажмурился, стараясь отползти от него подальше. Поттер довольно улыбнулся. Отлично, мы считаем себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы такое обращение стало считаться оскорбительным. По крайней мере, мальчик вышел из ступора, хотя паника в глазах и загнанное дыхание остались прежними.

- Постой! Послушай меня, - заговорил Гарри своим самым спокойным, убедительным и умиротворяющим тоном, предусмотрительно отступая на несколько шагов, и поднял руки ладонями вверх, демонстрируя мирные намерения. - Монстра здесь больше нет. Ты в безопасности. Тебе сейчас больше ничто не угрожает, - ребенок, приоткрыв глаза, скосил на него взгляд. – Всё, правда, хорошо. Поэтому сейчас ты должен перестать.

- Ч-что? – тяжело дыша, просипел ребенок.

- То, что ты делаешь. Иначе все закончится очень плохо и для тебя, и для еще очень многих людей, а я не для того тащился в это уродское тело, чтобы ты распылил тут все к чертям собачьим. Я понимаю: это все очень странно, но, поверь мне, тебе больше ничего не угрожает, я действительно пришел тебе помочь, и теперь ты в полной безопасности. Поэтому ты должен немедленно это прекратить. Ты должен перестать бояться.

- Я не...

- А вот лгать не надо. Ты, знаешь ли, не один такой на белом свете, и со всеми нами подобное всегда происходит, когда нам страшно или мы в опасности. Сила всегда реагирует только в этих ситуациях, ни у кого из моих знакомых i_ («Магглорожденных», - перевело в уме большинство магов, зная, что в их среде разговоры о стихийных выбросах табу)_/i, выбросы от положительных эмоций не происходят. А потому - не ври мне, ладно? Если я отойду и сяду там, тебе станет легче? – Гарри указал на пару стульев, стоявших у дальней стены.

Мальчик медленно кивнул, с опаской прослеживая намеренно неторопливые движения существа, то, как оно уселось, прислонившись к спинке и положив руки на колени. Он осторожно сел на кровати, все еще продолжая неуверенно коситься на застывшую фигуру в черном балахоне, хотя поведение непонятной особи на самом деле кардинально изменилось.

- У тебя глаза зеленые, - вдруг сказал мальчик, - а раньше были красные.

- Мы два разных человека, ну, во всяком случае, я в своем настоящем теле выгляжу как Homo sapiens. Как тебе объяснить... Ты любишь комиксы? - мальчишка утвердительно кивнул. – Верно, какой нормальный мальчик их не любит. Помнишь историю про Человека-Паука и его новый костюм? – тот снова кивнул. – У нас почти то же самое, только он плохой, а я стараюсь ему мешать. Понимаешь? – кивок. – Веришь? – еще один, но с некоторым сомнением. – Значит, теперь ты прекратишь все это, пока не превратил округу в подобие Чернобыля?

- Я не умею... Я всегда устраиваю беспорядок, когда такое происходит. Не сильный. Совсем чуть-чуть, - периодически заглатывая воздух, сказал ребенок. - Только чтобы меня никто не трогал. Я не взорвусь, правда, может, только пару стекол выбью.

- Ты когда-нибудь пугался так же сильно? – у мальчишки вспыхнули щеки. - В этом нет ничего стыдного, наша сила защищает нас в меру своих возможностей, а как еще ей узнать, что пора действовать, если ты не подашь ей сигнал? Я могу научить тебя останавливаться. Если захочешь.

- Да, - согласился он.

- Сделай глубокий вдох и расслабься. И лучше закрой глаза, сосредоточься на моем голосе, а не внешнем виде. Я клянусь, что с места не сдвинусь, пока ты их не откроешь, - добавил Гарри, увидев расцветающую в глазах напротив панику. - Ты можешь доверять мне. Ты ведь и сам это чувствуешь, не знаешь, почему не хочешь мне верить - и все равно доверяешь. Поэтому сейчас просто закрой глаза и успокойся, пока все здесь не взорвалось к чертовой бабушке. Давай, успокойся, дыши медленнее: вдох... выдох... вдох.

- Откуда ты знаешь?

- То, что тебя сейчас распирает, ощущает меня и знает, что я не представляю угрозы. Ты легко сможешь положить конец своему состоянию, поскольку оно поддерживается исключительно твоими эмоциями, но, как только ты перестанешь бояться, принуждая силу вступаться за тебя, оно сразу утихнет.

- А как ты научился?

- Если тебя каждый раз после того, как устроишь «беспорядок», избивают до полусмерти, довольно быстро начинаешь щелкать мозгами, чтобы это предотвращать.

- Тебя...

- Да-да, и меня тоже. Ты не отвлекайся, дыши давай.

Некоторое время мальчишка усиленно дышал в заданном Гарри ритме. Напряжение в воздухе ощутимо упало на несколько делений.

- Получается! – радостно воскликнул мальчик.

- Ты просто молодчина, приятель. Тебя как звать-то?

- Джаред, - ребенок удобнее устроился на постели, усевшись по-турецки, и с энтузиазмом затараторил: – Ты сказал, мы одинаковые, а можешь сказать, кем я буду? Я бы хотел телепортом или кем другим из молекулярных: летуном или неуязвимым, хотя псионики – это тоже круто: телепатия и все такое. Но только не диким, ведь не знаешь, какое животное тебе достанется, станешь какой-нибудь мухой и потом радуйся тому, что ты особенный.

- Эй, спокойней, разогнался тут, - улыбнулся Гарри. – Продолжай дышать, еще не все устаканилось.

Джаред собрался было возразить, но Гарри опережающе поднял руку и понадеялся, что ему удалось ловко отвлечь ребенка, переведя разговор на другую тему, способную разжечь его любопытство:

- Я тебе расскажу, чтобы помочь отвлечься. Начнем с того, что мы больше Джедаи, чем Люди-Х, у нас у всех один дар - магия, просто у кого-то сильнее, а у кого-то слабее выражена способность ее использования.

- Хорошо, я бы свихнулся, если бы мне досталось что-то такое же жуткое, как вселение в чужое тело, - со вздохом облегчения признал Джаред.

- Ощущения тоже преотвратные, но знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Никакие способности не делают тебя изначально плохим или хорошим, важно только то, как ты ими распоряжаешься.

- А как распоряжается этот? – полюбопытствовал мальчик, презрительным кивком обозначив предмет разговора.

- Пытался захватить мое тело. Он вообще все стремится захапать.

- Оно и ясно, - Джаред понимающе усмехнулся.

- Тебе откуда знать, может, я урод почище него?

- Хуже этого быть не может, - категорично отрезал он, заставив Гарри рассмеяться.

- И то верно. Квазимодо на его фоне - писаный красавец.

- А ты всегда вселяешься в него, чтобы помешать? – в мальчике пробудилось природное любопытство, которое повисло в эфире едва ли не сильнее напряжения магии.

- У меня впервые получилось в него вселиться.

- Как это действует?

- Честно? Не знаю, он влез ко мне в голову - проверить, как прошло очередное нападение, я случайно выхватил картинку того, что он планирует натворить здесь, и жутко захотел не позволить ему обрушить здание на ваши маленькие головы. И вуаля, я здесь, а он заперт внутри и воет диким голосом, вызывая у меня кошмарную мигрень.

- Даже сейчас? Пока мы говорим?

- Ага.

- И что говорит?

- Маленьким детям таких слов знать не положено.

- И как мы себя называем? – с нескрываемым интересом спросил Джаред.

- Магами.

- Волшебниками, что ли?

- Мы и есть волшебники, Джаред, люди, владеющие магией и способные с помощью заклинаний совершать невообразимое. У нас есть волшебные палочки, мы ходим в мантиях и остроконечных шляпах - все, как полагается. И как ты уже имел возможность убедиться, мы вполне стереотипно бываем добрыми и злыми.

- Издеваешься? - мальчик надулся от обиды, по-детски оттопырив нижнюю губу. – Что-то я не видел таких людей на улицах.

- А это потому, что маги живут отдельно от обычных людей. Со своими школами, деревнями и даже целыми городами, спрятанными за сильнейшими чарами. Когда придет время, тебя найдут и возьмут в этот чудо-мир.

- А когда настанет это время?

- Тебе сейчас сколько?

- Почти десять.

- Тебе придет приглашение в магическую школу, когда исполнится одиннадцать, - лицо Гарри исказила горькая гримаса.

- Тебе там не нравится, - потрясено прошептал Джаред.

- Не так чтобы очень. Это не самое идеальное место, Джаред. Маг, который придет за тобой, покажет тебе пару фокусов, расскажет, что ты и сам сможешь научиться создавать бабочек, игрушки и мыльные пузыри, но забудет упомянуть об обратной стороне медали i_(некоторые магглорожденные выразили свое согласие, непроизвольно кивнув)_/i. О том, что с помощью тех же заклинаний можно сотворить с человеческим телом, или о том, что ты навсегда останешься второсортным человеком только из-за того, кем тебя угораздило родиться. Оставшись здесь, ты однажды вырастешь, если окажешься достаточно смышленым парнем, выучишься на какого-нибудь специалиста и станешь уважаемым человеком. Став же магом, как бы одарен ты ни был, никогда не выбьешься в люди.

- Не может быть все так плохо.

Гарри задумался на миг, разглядывая раскрасневшегося и слегка растрепанного ребенка, полностью открытого, наивного и с надеждой смотревшего ему в глаза, вспомнил, что сам не понаслышке знает, каково это - быть жертвой всеобщей лжи, решился рассказать ему всю правду.

- Одни тебя ненавидят, другие строят из себя чертов Гринпис i_(Несколько студентов хохотнули, и даже вечно невозмутимая Гермиона не сдержала смешок)_/i. Но и для первых, и для вторых мы в большинстве своем - удобные козлы отпущения, надуманная причина их бесконечных гражданских войн. И, что самое поганое, все мы неизбежно оказываемся втянутыми в их разборки, поскольку, как положено приличным людям, не способны оставаться в стороне, пока остальные борются за право нашего существования, - Гарри говорил спокойным, будничным тоном, будто разговор шел о погоде, но была в его словах какая-то усталая горечь. - Определенно, знай я о магическом мире то, что мне известно теперь, я послал бы магов далеко и надолго, едва они постучали бы в мою дверь. Поверь на слово, как бы погано нам ни жилось здесь, Джаред, какими бы фриками мы тут ни слыли, это ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем дерьмом, которое мы огребем там. Нам лучше оставаться на своем месте хотя бы потому, что в нашем мире не принято вести войны детскими руками.

«Он нашел меня, а потом обманул и бросил. Он обещал мне, что у меня будет дом, и я буду настоящим магом, а потом забыл обо мне. Я остался один в том ужасном месте, куда он меня позвал», - отголоском эха пронеслось в сознании Гарри, просочившись сквозь мощный блок идентичностью понимания. Гарри качнул головой, отбрасывая чужую мысль и одновременно укрепляя защиту. У него нет сейчас времени думать об этом. Позже.

- Кто нас ненавидит? – теперь мальчишка выглядит удивленным и немного взволнованным.

- Те, кто считает себя лучше прочих только потому, что способны проследить собственную родословную.

- Аристократия?

- Не обязательно, но, в основном, у всех них тот же снобизм и пренебрежение к рожденным в других условиях или обладающих другими способностями, - Гарри поднялся и, не спеша, прошел к окну, задумчиво разглядывая пейзаж. - Они считают себя самыми умными и сильными, но их с легкостью заткнула за пояс моя подруга, тоже родившаяся в обычной семье. У нее такая успеваемость и настолько высокие оценки, что этим павлинам, не считающим ее за человека, до нее - как до луны пехом. Да и вся их война, кстати, признаваемая худшей за последние столетия, свелась к противостоянию двух полукровок i_(легко сопоставившие факты маги пораженно замерли, не в силах поверить в открывшуюся истину)_./i

- Полукровки?

- Дети от союза мага и обычного человека. Чистокровные – селекционные экземпляры, потомки исключительно магов в энном поколении. Магглорожденные – оба родителя люди. Магглами называют людей без магии. Последователи этого, - Гарри брезгливым жестом указал на свое нынешнее тело, - считают их вовсе недостойными жизни. Магов, заключивших брак с магглами, придерживающиеся подобных взглядов зовут предателями крови и считают достойными наказания. Меня, как полукровку - осквернением породы. Тебя они назовут грязнокровкой, низшей кастой, человеком, укравшим их магию, паразитом, которого необходимо уничтожить.

- Я ничего не крал, - Джаред дернулся, укоризненно взглянув на своего собеседника.

- Разумеется, нет, но не думаю, что они сами понимают абсурдность подобного утверждения, - Гарри обернулся с немного игривой усмешкой. - Ведь намного легче обвинить нас в своем вырождении, чем дать себе труд задуматься над тем, как это, в принципе, могло бы быть провернуто. Возьмем, к примеру, тебя. Ты изначально родился с магией внутри, ты сроднился с ней за период взросления, всю твою жизнь она была частью тебя, ты воспринимаешь ее таковой, и лишь придя в магический мир, вдруг узнаешь, что не имеешь на нее никаких прав. А знаешь, о чем еще никто из них не подумал?

- Ты мне сейчас скажешь, - легко улыбнулся мальчик, удивляясь, что совсем не чувствует ужаса и страха, а напротив, ему удобно и занимательно с этим человеком. Настолько, что он даже не замечает его уродливого вида. Этот второй, пришедший, чтобы спасти его от чего-то жуткого, виделся ему просто необыкновенным, словно светящимся изнутри.

- Вы уже проходили по культурологии традиции верхнего сословия и майората?

- Как они женились между собой, чтобы не делить состояния на части? Да. Наша училка по социологии даже рассказывала, что Англия является единственной страной в Европе, в которой майорат, как способ наследования, остался и в наше время. Никто из нас не понял, зачем нам про это знать: тут все сироты, вряд ли мы что-то наследуем, - криво улыбнулся Джаред.

- В магическом мире чистокровные не заводят детей - они растят наследников, и поэтому в семьях редко бывает больше одного ребенка. Даже если бы они не гробили друг друга в таком количестве, нужно минимум два потомка для поддержания стабильной популяции, а так - с их вечными войнами магов с каждым годом становиться все меньше. Это заставило меня задуматься и предположить, что если для самой магии необходимо иметь определенное количество носителей...

- В смысле - как Источнику? – мальчик неосознанно поддался вперед.

- Источник, - задумчиво повторил Гарри. – Да, что-то вроде. Если допустить, что я прав, и маги больше не удовлетворяют ее потребностей, соответственно, магии приходится самой изворачиваться, чтобы о них позаботиться, то где ей еще взять носителей, как не в соседнем, маггловском мире, имеющем в этом смысле неограниченные ресурсы? Они рожают одного ребенка, желая передать ему все богатства и магию рода, видя причину появления сквибов в нас, а не в себе самих, поправших древние традиции и тем самым нарушивших вселенский баланс. Какой прекрасный способ указать возгордившимся, решившим, что магия - часть их собственности, на их место, наводнив их драгоценный мир презренными магглокровками.

- Кто такие сквибы?

- Маги без магии.

- Слушай, а этот, ну, твое тело - что, тоже из аристократов?

- С чего ты взял? – искренне удивился Гарри.

- Я подумал, что ваши аристократы тоже должны быть такими же страшными, как и наши, ну и... – Джаред вскинул глаза, услышав, как Гарри впервые за время пребывания Волдемортом искренне рассмеялся, и его словно овеяло солнечным ветром.

- Лучшая шутка в моей жизни! Но я бы сказал, что в большинстве случаев их внешний вид отнюдь не отражает внутренней, подчас сволочной сущности. Хотя сейчас, когда ты упомянул, мне думается, что межродственные браки не прошли для них без последствий.

- Каких?

- Сквибы. Определенно, в этом что-то есть. Так, ладно, сейчас по-любому размышлять на такую тему не время. Ты наконец-то перестал фонить, и я буду рад, если ты согласишься мне немного помочь.

- А что я могу сделать? – спросил Джаред, нетерпеливо соскакивая с койки и бесстрашно перебираясь ближе к нему.

- Где могут держать остальных воспитанников приюта? – Гарри указал на раскинувшийся перед ними комплекс зданий.

- Господи! Они же их поубивают!

- С ними все в порядке, - максимально спокойным тоном осадил Гарри.

- Но ты сам сказал, что они хотят обрушить здание на наши головы! – от мальчика снова полыхнуло магией.

- Успокойся! Им приказано никого даже пальцем не касаться до прихода начальства. Почему-то очень важно, чтобы он присутствовал при «развлечении». Что ты задумал, Том? - пробормотал Гарри и, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, чуть склонил голову на бок. Он попытался проникнуть глубже в помыслы Волдеморта, где наткнулся на мощнейший блок и дернулся, как от разряда электрического тока. – Ну и пожалуйста, все равно я тебе ни одного из этих детей не оставлю, как не отдал и хогвартских.

- Что это было? – Джаред рядом с ним поежился и потер руки, стараясь избавиться от неприятных мурашек.

- Весьма ощутимый ментальный удар - он все активнее пытается вышвырнуть меня из своего разума. Нам надо торопиться: у нас может оказаться мало времени.

- А кто такой Том? – не отставал тот.

- Так когда-то звали это чучело в его бытность человеком. Он это имя терпеть не может. Поэтому я зову его исключительно им. Не знаешь, сколько здесь детей?

- На выходные в приюте осталось сорок два воспитанника.

- А куда делись остальные?

- У нас новая программа реабилитации действует: потенциальные родители могут брать детей на выходные, ну, чтобы посмотреть, как характерами сойдутся до дальнейшего усыновления или опекунства. Правда, берут только маленьких, а взрослые, как я, уже никому не нужны, - обреченно закончил он, и Гарри не знал, что ему сказать в утешение.

- Ты уверен в количестве?

- Нас каждое утро пересчитывают, - теперь в голосе мальчика была брезгливость. – Столько людей свободно разместится только вон там, - он указал на здание в центре комплекса. – Там зал, в основном, спортивный, а когда надо - актовый. Это Администрация, - палец переместился левее, - там - учебка и столовая, - еще левее. – Справа спальный район и кухня, - Гарри досадливо поморщился. – Что?

- Думаю, как туда добраться. Если увидят, как я к ним вышагиваю, могут возникнуть вопросы. Не то чтобы они решились их задавать, но лучше не провоцировать недоверие. Он может прямо переместиться к своим людям, а я должен знать конечный пункт.

- Возьмешь меня с собой, если я решу проблему? – хитро прищурился мальчишка.

- Я не могу тебя с собой взять, но буду признателен за помощь.

- Почему не можешь? – обиделся он.

- Когда я здесь закончу, то попробую вернуться в свое тело, _i(быстрый обмен взглядами между директором и Снейпом.)/i_ и ты останешься один на один с этим. Очень плохая идея, учитывая, насколько он будет «счастлив» моему вмешательству. _i(Грюм злорадно ухмыльнулся)/i_

- А, ну да, - заметно огорчился Джаред. – Тут подземные ходы под всем комплексом, чтобы еду возить, а не мотаться по морозу сто раз на дню. По ним можно незаметно прокрасться и выйти на лестницу в нужном корпусе.

- Отлично, тогда веди.

- Боишься заблудиться? – осклабился мальчик.

- Почему-то я уверен, что тут, как и во всех маггловских зданиях, висят на каждом углу карты расположения. Это же тебе не Хогвартс

Уже спустившись в тоннель, Гарри вспомнил, что так и не задал вопрос, крутившийся у него в голове с тех пор, как он увидел, где и чем занимается Волдеморт.

- Кстати, а зачем он припёрся в больницу?

- Искал нашу медичку.

- А ясно. Собирался отыграться за обиды, причиненные ему в бытность учащимся этого заведения, - хмыкнул Гарри _i(люди ошеломленно переглядывались, узнав еще одну деталь из прошлого Ужаса всея Британии)/i_. – Но мне странно, что ты там был в полном одиночестве.

- У директора сегодня юбилей. Нам даже отбой объявили раньше, чтобы начать праздновать, - усмехнулся мальчик.

- А ты загремел в больницу... – Гарри не окончил фразу, ожидая продолжение от Джареда.

- Поспорили с пацанами, - поморщился тот и замолк.

- А ты не сказал, как зовут тебя, - спустя какое-то время сказал Джаред, видимо, совершенно не способный оставаться тихим больше трех минут к ряду.

- Гарри.

- Всесильный маг – Гарри, - захихикал он.

- Совсем неподходящее имя, да? – улыбнулся тот в ответ. - Хотя не такой уж я и всесильный.

- Да-да, знаю, я не волшебник, а только учусь, - сказал мальчик, заставив рассмеяться Поттера.

- Вообще-то, я как раз еще школьник.

- Правда? А сколько тебе?

- Шестнадцать. А теперь серьезно: будь тихим и держись все время за мной, понял? Мы уже близко.

- Ты что-то слышишь? – переходя на полушепот, осторожно оглядываясь, спросил Джаред.

- Не ушами. Он их метит татуировкой, и сейчас я стал чувствовать всех, кто находится поблизости, - Гарри снова прикрыл глаза и на секунду склонил голову, словно вслушиваясь в эхо долетающей из соседней комнаты музыки. – Надо же, оказывается, стоит сосредоточиться на конкретном человеке, и, не важно, как далеко он от тебя находится, появляется возможность считывать все - от мельчайшего эмоционального фона до самого нижнего уровня подсознания. Интересно, его прислужники в курсе, что он может узнать все их мысли и местоположение в любой час любого дня? i_(Снейп судорожно сглотнул внезапно возникший ком в горле.)/i_ Сомневаюсь.

- Постой, ты имеешь в виду, он их клеймит, как скотину на ранчо, и потом из-за этого читает их мысли? – Гарри кивнул, сухо хохотнув. – Кто в здравом уме пойдет на такое?

- Аналогия более чем верная и не лишена поэтичности, хотя представляю, что бы сделали в нашем мире с человеком, который бы заявил, что Темный Лорд выжигает на своих Пожирателях тавро, как магглы на скоте. О, чтобы увидеть выражение нескольких лиц, я даже готов приплатить! _i(Драко почему-то не испытывал заблуждений насчет того, чью конкретную физиономию желал бы лицезреть Поттер, и сам, довольно ухмыляясь, наблюдал, как от едва сдерживаемой ярости у отца белеют костяшки сжатых кулаков и перекатываются желваки на скулах.)/i_

- Они тебе не нравятся?

- А с чего мне должны нравиться люди, которые ради призрачной награды мечтают сдать меня на руки конченому психу?

- А зачем ты ему?

- Знаешь, Джаред, нормальному человеку понять логику шизофреника не представляется возможным. Я стал его идеей фикс едва ли с момента зачатия, и все потому, что он считает меня угрозой своей власти.

- Ты маленький, он взрослый. Как ты можешь ему помешать?

- Вот видишь, ты понимаешь, что ребенок - не преграда, и я это понимаю. А большая часть народа ему верит.

- Идиотизм.

- Еще какой. А самое смешное, что на его престиже и репутации никак не сказывается то, что ему никак не удается прибить одного сопливого мальчишку.

Проигнорировав подъемник, они прокрались в нужный корпус, воспользовавшись узкой служебной лесенкой. Гарри осторожно закрыл за собой дверь с надписью «Посторонним вход запрещен» и услышал рядом свистящий, еле слышный шепот Джареда:

- Теперь налево. За этим поворотом двери в зал.

Стоило подумать о волшебной палочке, и она мгновенно оказалась в его руке. Знакомое тепло распространилось по телу, ощущения были полностью идентичны его родной палочке - все те же остролист и перо Фоукса - и чувство, будто она радуется ему, как путник - родниковой воде после грязных луж. Абстрагируясь от этой радости, Гарри сосредоточился и навел заглушающие чары.

- Можешь говорить нормальным голосом и даже кричать. Нас теперь никто не услышит, - Гарри понял, что Джаред вряд ли что-либо сознавал, поскольку продолжал очарованно пялиться на волшебную палочку, и, все еще избегая прикосновений к ребенку, поторопил его:

- Пошли.

В здании ощущалось только двое Пожирателей Смерти, еще не менее пары десятков Гарри распознал в равной мере раскиданными по всей территории приюта и мог лишь надеяться, что взрослые из числа персонала сумели позаботиться о себе сами, иначе все остальные Пожиратели тоже сконцентрировались бы в административном корпусе.

- Стой смирно, я гляну, что там.

Желание было сформулировано и высказано, только этим Гарри мог объяснить то, что произошло дальше. В его голове возникло четкое изображение, данное чужими глазами: обширное помещение с рядами выдвижных трибун и баскетбольной разметкой на полу. Сейчас только один сектор сидений был выдвинут, и на нем рядками сидели, сжавшись, насмерть перепуганные дети. Их всех поголовно трясло, но не от холода. Они в ужасе смотрели на мерно прохаживавшегося мимо трибуны человека в черном. Кровь, залившая ткань, отчетливо выделялась на его одеянии, несмотря на его цвет. Мужчина поигрывал волшебной палочкой и, не затыкаясь ни на секунду, перечислял все, что сотворит с ними чуть позже. В Пожирателе Гарри легко опознал Мальсибера.

- Значит, вот что мы сейчас сделаем. Я наколдую одну штуку, это будет как в фильмах про шпионов, где делают петлю записи на камерах наблюдения, а выглядеть будет как фальшивая стена _i(Грюм заинтересованно подобрался.)/i_ После этого ты проникнешь за нее и, пока никто не сможет за вами следить, по-тихому выведешь всех из зала. Одна проблема: в момент пересечения этой иллюзии живым объектом по изображению идет рябь. _i(Удивленный Дамблдор бросил быстрый взгляд на известного знатока чар иллюзий, мирового эксперта в этой области, и по недоумевающему лицу Флитвика понял, что тот так же впервые слышит о подобном.)/i_ Поэтому ты подождешь, пока я исчезну здесь, появлюсь там и вышлю одного из зала, и, когда я буду отвлекать второго, быстренько прошмыгнешь за завесу и начнешь выводить ребят. Понял?

- Да. Ты, правда, все это можешь?

- Это почти все могут, - задумчиво отозвался Гарри и в следующий миг витиевато выругался.

Джаред терпеливо переждал, пока к нему вернется конструктивная речь.

- Проклятье, не могу же я отпустить вас без какой-нибудь охраны, - он подумал еще минуту. – Ты змей боишься?

- Ну, если только ядовитых.

- Серпенсортия! – _i(маги, собравшиеся в больничном крыле и, затаив дыхание, слушающие односторонний диалог, дружно вздрогнули, когда с губ Гарри сорвалось шипение парселтанга)/i_ – Джаред, это - Сáше, если за время вашего путешествия к ближайшему полицейскому участку вам кто-то будет угрожать, она это почувствует и разберется.

- Может, не надо?

- Надо, - жестко отрезал он. - Ночью снаружи вам могут попасться не только Пожиратели, но и педофилы, и куча другой швали. Я не могу опустить туда беззащитных малолетних детей без какой-либо гарантии безопасности. Ее функция – охрана. Никому из вас и любому, не имеющему плохих намерений, она не причинит ни малейшего вреда. - Гарри ошеломленно замолк. «Педофилы? А это откуда взялось? Мы же не в трущобах каких-нибудь и не в банановой республике или стране третьего мира со спросом на детскую проституцию, где детей массово похищают прямо с улиц. Какова вероятность случайно наткнуться на извращенца во вполне респектабельном районе?» - Гарри вернулся к этой мысли и попытался найти ее источник: «Совсем малютка... ошеломляюще хорошенький... с изящно очерченным ротиком... какие глаза, как красиво в них будет смотреться боль, и капли слез на этих длиннющих ресницах... уже любого из тех, кого я имел раньше».

Гарри поспешно отшатнулся от чужого разума, наполнившего его сознание отвратительными образами, и наглухо перекрыл канал связи. Он понял, что, полностью сосредоточив свое внимание на ближайших Пожирателях Смерти, сумел перехватить ментальный поток одного из них. Настолько сильный, что даже сейчас, укрывшись за своими щитами, в нем все еще теплился луч чужой надежды на то, что Лорд расщедрится и в награду за верную службу отдаст ему тех двух очаровательных близнецов-блондинов (до чего напоминают Малфоев!) и того темненького малолетку.

- Она будет убивать? – вернул Гарри к реальности голос Джареда.

- Не настолько уж Сáше ядовитая, - «к сожалению», - хотя переносимость ядов у всех индивидуальная, так что полной гарантии нет. Дай ей обмотаться вокруг запястья, - снова шипение, - если она будет так тянуться вниз – отпусти ее на землю, закончив, она снова вернется к тебе.

- Красивая.

- Замри, я наведу на тебя чары, - палочка замелькала в воздухе, выписывая формулы сложных чар. – Твоя мечта сбылась: ты невидим и неслышим – для комплекта. Каждый, к кому ты прикоснешься, станет таким же, но друг друга вы видеть будете, как обычно. Дальнее окно уже открыто...

- Здесь высоко!

- Я помню, что это почти второй этаж! Не перебивай. Под окном земля будет мягкой, как большая куча подушек. Соберетесь и вместе, слышишь, все вместе идете в полицию. В окружении полисменов чары спадут. Все ясно?

- Да.

Гарри критичным взором смерил стоявшую перед ним тоненькую фигурку в светлых шортах до колен и белой майке и добавил согревающие чары.

- Спасибо, Гарри.

- Не за что. И Джаред... не смотри, что я сейчас буду делать, ладно?

- Что?

- Мне придется играть в него. _i(«Неприкасаемые» обеспокоенно переглянулись, Гермиона осторожно указала глазами на директора, и кое-кто успел углядеть хищный блеск, вспыхнувший и практически сразу угасший в его глазах.)/i_ Отвернись и не смотри. Понял?

- Да, - сглотнув, пробормотал мальчик и спрятался за его спину, на мгновение сжав в кулачке его мантию.

- Мне пора. Главное, дождись, пока оттуда не выбежит человек в черном с белой маской. И не бойся, все будет хорошо, - сказал Гарри и бесшумно аппарировал.

С легким хлопком Гарри возник в центре зала прямо напротив растерявшегося на мгновение Мальсибера, который тотчас кинулся на колени.

- Мальсибер! – прорычал «Лорд». - Я велел собраться всем здесь, немедленно приступить к подготовке и ждать меня! Но тут лишь вы двое! Где остальные?

- Белла... – пробормотал Мальсибер.

- Разве ей я поручил эту миссию? Разве ей я доверил разрушить это место, и не ты ли надеешься на награду, но осмеливаешься игнорировать приказы своего Повелителя? Круцио! Где Беллатрисса? – не прекращая действия заклинания, обратился он ко второму Пожирателю, в котором, сосредоточившись на секунду, опознал Селвина.

- Ее не было с нами, мой Лорд.

- Найди и приведи сюда. ЖИВО! – черная фигура с максимально возможной скоростью метнулась к выходу, и Гарри, проследив за ней взглядом, снова посмотрел на скрюченное заклинанием тело и отвел палочку. – Итак, Мальсибер, что позволило тебе думать, что ты можешь медлить с выполнением моих приказов? – молчание в ответ. Боковым зрением Гарри увидел, как колыхнулась его иллюзорная стена. – Не разочаруй ты меня так сильно, возможно, я мог бы дать тебе столь желаемое. Вернее даже будет сказать, что если бы я знал, как тебя увлекают игры с маленькими мальчиками, я бы придумал другое развлечения для наших собраний. С тобой в роли главной жертвы!

Липкие картины подсмотренных мыслей словно отпечатались на обратной стороне век, опять вспыли в сознании, рождая волну дикой ярости, выплеснувшуюся новым Круцио, и впервые в жизни Гарри было безразлично, как сильно он своими действиями походит на Волдеморта. Он направлял свою злость, желая уничтожить этого человека, навсегда стереть его с лица земли, чтобы быть уверенным, что настолько ужасная смерть не коснется ни одного ребенка. Он держал заклинание, пока оно не истощилось само собой.

- Пощадите, Лорд, - прохрипел Пожиратель, с трудом поднимаясь на колени.

- Зачем? Ты бесполезное ничтожество, более омерзительное, чем последний маггл! Хочешь знать, что я сделаю с тобой? – голос «Лорда» упал до едва различимого свистящего шипения, звучавшего почти как парселтанг. - Я лишу тебя магии и отправлю в самую жуткую маггловскую тюрьму к самым отъявленным преступникам. Какими бы прожженными садистами, убийцами и ворами они ни были, все они придерживаются собственного кодекса чести, и они ненавидят насильников, детоубийц, а особенно тех, кто творит с маленькими детьми и то и другое. Тебе представится великолепная возможность оценить всю прелесть подобных развлечений, правда, с обратной стороны: как только в тюрьме узнают, по какой статье ты сел - а они узнают, можешь не сомневаться, это Я тебе гарантирую - к тебе моментально выстроится длиннющая очередь желающих продемонстрировать всю меру своего приятия твоих наклонностей. Уверяю, через один день ты уже начнешь молить о смерти, но это будет продолжаться и продолжаться без сна и отдыха. Я лично удостоверюсь, что ты очень долго не сможешь умереть. И не столь важно, что именно с тобой сотворят худшие из людей маггловского мира. Круцио! _i(Тайным Пожирателям Смерти, слушавшим монолог из уст бездыханного юного тела, распростертого на кровати, показалось, что холодная дрожь молнией пронзила их, пробежала по позвоночнику и затерялась в волосах. Губы враз пересыхают, дыхание учащается, колени подгибаются, а голова ничего не соображает – им всем знакомы эти симптомы: таков страх, овладевающий ими пред лицом их всемогущего Повелителя. Именно это они чувствуют, каждый раз преклоняя колени пред ликом его, не зная, награды им ожидать иль наказания. Но ни один из Пожирателей никогда и подозревать не мог такой жестокости от почти еще мальчишки)/i_

Мальсибер, наконец, лишился сознания, злость Гарри слегка остыла, хотя он с явным сожалением понял, что тот все еще жив. Подавляя в себе желание пнуть мерзавца - и посильнее, он отошел подальше от тела, по привычке, гася раздражение, потянулся взлохматить волосы и с отвращением отдернул руку, коснувшись голой кожи.

- Все еще хочешь быть магом? – вопросил он в пространство бесцветным голосом.

- Больше никто не видел, - защищаясь, воскликнул Джаред.

- Конечно же, не видел, - Гарри обернулся к мальчику и увидел того сидящим на подоконнике, со свешенными на улицу ногами, словно он застыл на середине прыжка. – Во-первых, магов среди них больше нет, во-вторых, ты был рядом, когда я наводил чары, и только для нас двоих это работает как полицейское стекло.

- Ты все видел? – краска ударила ему в лицо.

- Имеешь в виду, как ты лаялся со старшими мальчиками и размахивал руками у меня под носом, чтобы доказать свою правоту? – легко улыбнулся Гарри. – Ты все правильно сделал, молодец. Но я, правда, не хотел, чтобы ты все это видел, хотя и знал, что не удержишься и станешь смотреть. Теперь уходи, пока этот боров не очухался и не притащились остальные. Не забывай, без Саше детям может угрожать опасность. Она передаст мне, когда вы доберетесь, и я смогу уйти.

- Ты по ней найдешь меня?

- За тобой приду не я, Джаред. Но, кто бы это ни был, тебя найдут везде, где бы ты ни был, хотя, честно, - усмехнулся Гарри, - уж лучше бы не находили.

- Я буду ждать, когда ты вернешься за мной, - с нажимом сказал мальчик, особенно выделив слово «ты» и твердо глядя ему в глаза. – Я сохраню змею, чтобы ты нашел меня.

- Саше не настоящая, она протянет не больше суток, а потом колдовство развеется.

- Ты можешь это исправить?

Мимолетное желание соврать заглушило осознание перспектив, и Гарри быстрым шагом подошел к нему.

- Давай руку, - потребовал он.

Саше подняла голову, потянувшись к магии своего создателя. Гарри высветил ауру обоих и произвел некие непонятные манипуляции.

- Теперь для поддержания жизни она будет питаться твоей магией. С ней ты будешь в полной безопасности, как бонус – больше никаких проблем с «беспорядком». Все, давай вали отсюда в темпе, - мальчишка не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. - Джаред, ну чего ты застыл столбом? – вскрикнул Гарри, теряя терпение.

- Ты придешь за мной? – снова потребовал он, Гарри мысленно взвыл от его упрямства и, понимая, что иначе ничего не добьется, обреченно кивнул. - Обещаешь?

- Клянусь.

Мальчик решительно кивнул и соскользнул с подоконника. Он не услышал, как Гарри пробормотал себе под нос:

- Если выживу.

**Глава 18**

Гарри вернулся вглубь комнаты, убрал иллюзию, заодно решил стереть свой магический след и заинтересовался: откуда ему удалось вычерпать столько магии, если сам он чувствовал полное истощение. Страх, что кто-то в Хогвартсе проник в его маленькую тайну, просуществовал ровно столько, сколько понадобилось, чтобы увидеть, что вся использованная в этом здании сила была заимствована у Волдеморта. От Мальсибера донесся тихий стон, и Гарри, не глядя, запустил в него заклинанием, отчаянно жалея, что отключка лишает того заслуженных страданий. Воспоминание о видениях заставило его содрогнуться.

- Как ты можешь терпеть рядом с собой такие отбросы, Том? - с тоской в голосе изрек Гарри, обращаясь к пустоте перед собой, и сам удивился, получив ответ.

«Они довольно полезны»

_i(Заслышав слетевший с губ юноши новый вопрос, маги – и те, которые изначально прекрасно знали, кому принадлежит имя Том и кем являлся первый собеседник Гарри, отогнанный им от невидимого ребенка, и те, кто в силу сложившихся обстоятельств открыл для себя это путем недавних недвусмысленных откровений Поттера – вздрогнули. Чем чревато для них, заполнивших Больничное крыло, очередное противостояние двух полукровок, решающих исход войны? Не станут ли они, согласно Дамблдору, здесь и сейчас свидетелями последней самоубийственной схватки изможденного подростка и величайшего темного мага? Стоила ли жизнь одного грязнокровки и кучки маггловских детей будущего всего их мира? Страх усугубил и без того звенящую тишину, липкими лапами залезая под одежду, повисая тяжестью на подгибающихся ногах, высушивая рты. И как жалели и сторонники Света, и приспешники Тьмы, что слышать они могли реплики только одного участника столь захватывающего и интересующего их диалога – Гарри.)/i_

«Не удивляйся так, мальчик, не стоило рассчитывать, что это продлится долго, - с ноткой покровительства и отчетливо слышимой самодовольно расчетливой улыбкой сказал Волдеморт. – Ты слабеешь, а я набираюсь сил. Мы еще сегодня поиграем!»

- Ты знал, что он любит делать с детьми? - проигнорировал его триумфальный возглас Гарри.

«Он всегда для меня был слишком мелок, чтобы интересоваться подробно его пристрастиями, так что – нет, я не знал, но это знание почти ничего не меняет. Не думал, что ты настолько чувствителен, - насмешливо продолжал Лорд, - ты так расстроился, что даже меня подпустил намного ближе. Тебе ведь понравилось? Чувствовать огонь ярости, реализовывать ее через боль?»

- Мы не настолько похожи, Том. Я никогда не буду наслаждаться чужой болью и никогда не стану ловить от нее кайф. Хотя для тебя, наверное, другие виды наслаждений давно в прошлом - возраст и всякое другое. _i(«Стоит приготовить побольше зелья от ангины», - слегка усмехнулась Помфри, когда со всех сторон до нее донесся смех тинэйджеров, неубедительно трансформированный в кашель под грозными взглядами взрослых магов.)/i_

«Не смей дерзить мне, мальчишка! Убирайся!» - волна ярости захлестнула юношу с головой.

- Том, остынь, ты же сам на себя Круциатус наложить не сможешь. Терпение - добродетель, а свое общество я тебе собираюсь навязывать еще совсем немного. Я скоро уйду. Только дам детям время добраться до безопасного места.

«Надеешься, что это их спасет? Зря. Как только тело снова будет принадлежать мне, я найду их и сделаю с ними все, что пожелаю, - и насмешливо протянул, - спасибо, что оставил им змейку для удобства»

- Не старайся меня запугать, Том. Найти Саше у тебя ни за что не выйдет. Она моя. Создание моей магии, порождение моей воли, лишь на мой зов она откликнется хоть с другого конца света, и плевать ей, что ты тоже змееуст. Я оставлю тебя с осознанием, что это сражение окончено с мою пользу, и они потеряны для тебя навсегда!

«Я убью тебя Поттер! Я уничтожу тебя, сотру в порошок и развею пепел! Ты будешь умирать целую вечность, твои страдания будут беспредельны...»

- Обещания, обещания, - безразлично бросил Гарри

Волдеморт заорал - бессловно, яростно угрожая, испепеляя разум Гарри своей ненавистью и картинами насилия, хлынувшим в мозг парня подобно цунами, и в каждом сюжете на место жертвы был помещен Гарри.

«В следующий раз будешь знать, что можно говорить, а что нет!»

- Если ты пытался меня поразить, то ничего, принципиально нового для себя, я не увидел. Может, уже хватит пыжиться, Том? Я ведь и ответить могу. Битва проиграна, смирись...

«Не тебе указывать, что делать Лорду Судеб, мальчишка, и не тебе мне угрожать. Ты ничто по сравнению со мной!»

- Но я быстро учусь. Это ведь тебе приходится каждый раз придумывать новый способ меня мучить, а я всегда легко обращаю его себе на защиту. Кстати, я задолжал тебе «спасибо», - ярость Волдеморта сменилась недоумением, - я ведь благодаря твоему любимому способу продления пыток сегодня жизнь спас. Бедная женщина истекла бы кровью минут за десять, не научись я у тебя, дорогого, как замедлить кровотечение. _i(Симпатичная блондинка средних лет, доставленная в лазарет лично Гермионой, после того как Луна переправила ее в бессознательном состоянии на площадь, коротко вскрикнула. Возможно, она мало что помнила, но то, как кровь словно застыла в ее жилах после заклинания, произнесенного зеленоглазым юношей, отчетливо врезалось ей в память.)/i_ Так что - огромное спасибо. И за сегодняшний урок тоже, - интонация голоса неуловимо переменилась и сейчас излучала почти осязаемую угрозу, - Теперь я знаю, как нанести физические повреждения ментальным ударом, и в следующий раз, когда ты полезешь ко мне, я не буду стараться, как ты, а на самом деле сломаю тебе хребет.

«Я не старался сломать твой позвоночник, а просто метил в самое слабое место. И ты не забыл, что в тот момент тебе придется делить со мной тело?» - насмешка.

- Ты меня знаешь, Том, во всяком случае, постоянно об этом трындишь - это ничего не меняет. Ты же не ожидал так легко от меня отделаться? _i(Ох, как сожалели маги, что никаким способом не могли услышать ответа великого темного волшебника.)/i_

«Я давно не утверждаю нашего сходства. Ты не правитель, а жертва. Ты мазохист, бросающийся в драку, даже зная, какой болью станет для тебя победа. Герой! Старый дурак старался из тебя вырастить достойного и готового к противостоянию великому темному магу волшебника, а получился ты - всеобщее разочарование! Я сильнее тебя и физически, и магически, и морально...»

- Ты, правда, хочешь сейчас помериться силами? – с губ Поттера сорвался хриплый смешок, снова сбивая Волдеморта с мысли. – А согласись, Том, магический мир имеет в этом отношении некоторые преимущества – можно мериться родословной, магией, волей, в то время как маггловские подростки меряются... ну, ты правильно понял. Впрочем, я не намерен устраивать состязания, - вкрадчиво произнес он. - Я тот, кто я есть, и меня вполне устраивает мое место в мире. Более того, я бы удовлетворился куда более скромной ролью, но вы мне этого никогда не позволите, не так ли? Будь я жертвой, Том, я бы давно сложил лапки и сдался, но я ценю свою жизнь, а потому выживаю. И из-за этого нам все еще предстоит однажды выяснить, кто из нас чего стоит, а пока что счет не в твою пользу.

«Твоя удача не будет длиться долго...»

Злость, отчаяние, бессилие и разочарование Темного Лорда норовили вырваться и наломать дров, и Гарри поспешил усмирить разгоравшуюся бурю.

- Давай не будем сваливаться в привычную полемику? Можно сказать, впервые со времен нашего знакомства у нас складывается конструктивный разговор. _i(Присутствовавшие в Больничном крыле Снейп и Малфой незаметно перекинулись ничего не понимающими взглядами.)/i_

«Не принимай на свой счет», - мрачно хмыкнул тот.

- Да, знаю, кстати, довольно обидно. Я ведь так надеялся, что ты посчитал меня достойным своих излияний, ведь все то же самое и, главное, без усилий ты мог высказывать своей свите. Они при тебе лишний раз рот открыть не смеют, не то что съязвить, или именно это тебе во мне импонирует, а? – беззлобная насмешка. – А оказывается все просто до банальности. Но знаешь, даже теперь, когда я уловил принцип действия ментальных атак и уяснил специфику: вламываясь в чужое сознание тебя несет на словесный понос, в то время как атакуемый испытывает трудности в общении - это все равно своего рода комплимент. Ведь насколько я знаю, больше ни с кем тебя поболтать не тянет, хотя не думаю, что профессор Дамблдор оценил бы твои пространные тирады по достоинству, как ценю их я. _i(Друзья Гарри ощутимо подобрались, ожидая, что очевидное заискивание перед Лордом скрывает какой-то подвох: уж слишком невинно, слишком дружелюбно звучал голос Поттера... и не ошиблись)/i_ Может, в духе наших обновленных отношений ответишь мне на маленький вопросик?

«У тебя нет времени на долгие разговоры. Разве не чувствуешь, как трещит твоя защита под моим напором?» – но все же в этой фразе Лорда звучала некоторая неуверенность, сдобренная изрядной долей любопытства.

- О, я и не собирался торчать тут вечность, просто хотел узнать, - драматическая пауза, - для чего тебе понадобились дети? – что-то дрогнуло на ментальном уровне, и Гарри постарался дожать. – Это же не совпадение: два нападения в один день, и оба - на детские учреждения. Я только удивлен, что ты упустил такую прекрасную возможность покрасоваться в магических заголовках: «Нападение на Хогсмид: Пожиратели Смерти, Пожиратели Плоти, Пожиратели Душ - непобедимая армия Того-Кого-Не-Называют!» Это действительно вселило бы ужас в обывателей. А кого запугают те молокососы, сбежавшие при виде пары школьников? Но ты этого не сделал. Почему? При всей твоей-то практичности. Единственный логический вывод – ты не захотел испытывать на прочность верность своих прислужников, отправляя их за собственными детьми. Следующее звено логической цепочки: взбунтоваться они могли только из-за сыновей, ведь для любого чистокровного мага главное - продолжить фамилию, а дочерей, которые в этом смысле для рода абсолютный ноль, побочный продукт, тебе родители с радостью доставили бы сами на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. И в свете напрашивающегося вывода мой вопрос звучит так: зачем тебе понадобились мальчики, Том?

«Что за чушь ты несешь?» – возмущение и гнев не смогли полностью скрыть оттенок легкой паники, искрой прошившей пространство.

- Это не чушь, а чистая правда. Ты даже не представляешь, как полезно иметь в друзьях увлекающуюся правозащитницу, _i(Гермиона покрылась румянцем)/i_ и ведь никогда не знаешь, что ей втемяшится в голову в следующий раз: то домовых эльфов спасает, то феминизм вводит. _i(теперь она возмущенно ловила ртом воздух.)/i_ О чем это я? Ох, прости, ты ведь о другом спрашивал, верно? - молчание и отчаянное стремление не думать о чем-то. – Том, ты же не считаешь меня клиническим идиотом, мимо чьего внимания мог проскользнуть тот факт, что основная масса пострадавших при нападении в Хогсмиде до отмены действия направляющих амулетов была женского пола, а также мужчины старше школьного возраста? И тут ты тоже запретил прикасаться к мальчишкам до твоего прихода, хотя кое-кому очень этого хотелось, - Гарри зло пнул все еще не пришедшего в сознание Мальсибера. - Касайся это только магических детей, я бы мог предположить, что ты хочешь выбрать себе наследника. Но, во-первых, я слишком хорошо понимаю, что человек, жаждущий власти, никогда и ни с кем ею не поделится, не зря же ты так стремился обрести бессмертие. Во-вторых, собрать детишек на отбор можно было и по-другому, не выкрадывая их из школы, ведь любой из твоих слуг сочтет за честь ссудить тебе сына. Хотя с тебя сталось бы и соригинальничать. Но в эту схему категорически не вписывается нападение на приют, опять-таки заведение исключительно для мальчиков, и думать, что дело в мести за проведенные под этой крышей счастливые годы – это мелко, даже для тебя.

Уровень общей защиты разума Волдеморта значительно снизился, концентрируясь на отдельных областях, одна из которых закрывалась щитами прямо-таки с пугающей скоростью, и, естественно, как и положено любопытному мальчишке, коим повсеместно слыл Гарри, именно она привлекла и полностью завладела его пристальным вниманием.

- Что ты пытаешься там спрятать, Том? – Гарри со всей силы полоснул по защите и уловил образ младенца.

«Не смей! – заорал Волдеморт, отбрасывая его назад и многократно усиливая защиту. – И прекрати звать меня этим плебейским именем, маленький высокомерный ублюдок!»

- Неужели я во всем не прав? Неужели все действительно так очевидно, как кажется на первый взгляд? Не ожидал, что ты скатишься до подобной банальности, Том. Ты и в самом деле желаешь получить наследника? – промельк отрицания. – Ты же понимаешь, что это будет совсем не то, верно? Ни твоей крови, ни твоей силы, и какой-то выскочка будет счастлив возвеличиться за твой счет. Ты действительно позволишь кому-то так себя использовать? _i(Тишина вокруг кровати Поттера стала вязкой и тяжелой. Маги замерли, ловя каждый звук, слетавший с губ мертвого юноши. Степень их изумления взлетела, заполняя палату таким стихийным магическим фоном, что начали дребезжать стекла.)/i _

«Не тебе рассуждать об использовании, глупая марионетка старого манипулятора! – рявкнул Волдеморт. - И не тебе указывать мне средства достижения моих целей! Что в своей жизни ты решил сам? Ты, как слепец, идешь в могилу за своим поводырем! - в его голосе звучало непривычное для Гарри осуждение. - Мне хотя бы хватило силы отринуть его и встать на свой собственный путь»

- И ты им доволен? Что принесла тебе твоя ненависть? Иногда я думаю, что нам стоит совместно организовать общество помощи жертвам подростковой агрессии. Если надо, будем из дома в дом ходить и демонстрировать тебя в качестве наглядного пособия - к чему могут привести такие огрехи взросления. Ты что, правда, считаешь, будто тебе есть чем гордиться? Он нашел свой путь! Ах, какая прелесть, в зеркало на себя давно смотрел? Видел, куда он тебя завел: ты вынужден искать себе наследника на стороне вместо того, чтобы породить его самому, выполнить свой долг перед предками, а теперь древнейший род Слизеринов закончится на тебе, позоре их славного имени!

«Черт тебя подери, чтоб ты сдох, гребаный защитник слабых и убогих! Чтоб ты сдох со всем твоим проклятым покровительством и прочим гриффиндорским дерьмом! – и совсем отчаянно: - Мне не оставили выбора!»

- А вот валить с больной головы на здоровую не надо! Ты сам довел себя до этого, и последствия - лишь твоя вина! Даже если тебя толкали на этот путь, выбирал ты сам! Ты сам возжелал бессмертия, я только не понимаю, почему ты просто не стал вампиром. Испугался, что превратишься в монстра? Но ты им и стал – мертвым и к тому же уродцем, таким гадким и отвратительным, что блевать хочется от одного взгляда на так называемое лицо. Ты стал омерзителен и внутри и снаружи, а мог бы создать новый сильный род и жить вечно в своих потомках, прославляющих твое имя!

«Никто не выдал бы дочь за человека с моим происхождением», - прорычал он.

- Я тебя умоляю, за потомка Салазара Слизерина, который имел всё необходимое, чтобы самому стать легендой? Да они бы у тебя в ногах валялись, что, впрочем, сейчас и делают. Ты ведь этого всегда и хотел, да? Чтобы все осознали, насколько ты отличался от других. Мечтал прогнуть всех под себя, возвеличиться над теми, кто тебя презирал, заставить увидеть, что ты способен сделать с ними. Хотел разбить их красивые мордашки в кровь, чтобы стереть с них это выражение превосходства, не потому ли ты так обожаешь наводить на своих слуг Круциатус, что он изламывает до кровавых судорог все тело целиком? _i(Многие из собравшихся в лазарете вздрогнули, не понимая, откуда подобные детали известны их Спасителю. И лишь некоторые - из-за воспоминания вгрызающегося в тело заклятия, направленного рукой их Повелителя.)/i_ Тебе ведь всегда казалось, что все обязаны трепетать от одного звука твоего голоса, и ты этого добился – они трепещут. Но ты сам даже не осознаешь, что хочешь их страха лишь потому, что он извращенная форма уважения. А можно было и по-другому: с твоими-то силами, с твоими способностями и знаниями тебе добиться их признания было раз плюнуть, а там, как говорят магглы: «Слава - лучший афродизиак». Ты бы вытащил этот застрявший в средневековье мир и спас бы его, создав настоящую утопию, а ты выбрал террор.

«По части спасения – это не ко мне», - неубедительная издевка, и новый виток усиления щитов.

- А зря, тебе бы понравилось: слепое поклонение масс, все сильные мира сего готовы задницу тебе лизать, только бы ты поддержал их политику, все, раззявив рты, пристально следят за каждым твоим движением с постоянным извержением вулканов восхищения, восторгов и лести по поводу каждой мелочи. Для меня - чрезмерно назойливо и доставуче, для тебя – в самый раз. Смешно, но, кажется, я не настолько закомплексован, чтобы для высокой самооценки нуждаться в чужом одобрении.

«Что ты несешь? – спросил Волдеморт тоном, в котором звучала легкая нотка враждебности. – Мне никто не нужен!»

- При всем своем коварстве, Том, ты порой ужасающе прямолинеен. Я часто задавался вопросом: как же можно быть такой сволочью? Выводы напрашиваются сами собой. Ты ненавидишь себя. Ты полон презрения к себе и к тому, кем ты был, настолько, что предпочел своему имени идиотскую кличку, как какая-то дворняга. Только твои страхи и твоя неспособность справиться с ними виновны в том, кем ты стал. Ты стремишься к самоуничтожению и счастлив возможности прихватить с собой на тот свет и весь остальной мир. Просто любопытно: ты всегда был настолько зациклен на себе? Пробовал... ну, не знаю... влюбиться, что ли? Или ты так не любишь себя, что не способен испытывать это чувство и ни к кому другому?

«Старик имеет на тебя слишком большое влияние, если ты, как и маразматик, стал верить в эту чушь о всепоглощающей силе любви. Чушь и глупость! Запомни хорошенько, мальчик, никто не предаст тебя сильнее, чем тот, кто обязан тебя любить»

- Так это защитный механизм? – Гарри продолжал говорить спокойно, рассудительно и доброжелательно. - Я ведь помню тебя по Тайной Комнате: у тебя был как раз тот идеальный тип аристократичной несколько изнеженной смазливости, какой нравится девушкам. Это сейчас тебя сочтет симпатичным разве что Нагини. Но тогда - красота, талант, ум и сила, очень много магической силы, да, и не будем забывать о деньгах, их тоже было немало. Именно то, что чистокровные хотят увидеть в будущем зяте, - он ухмыльнулся, - я бы даже сказал: настолько хотят, что способны простить не самое безупречное происхождение. Для них ведь главное - сила, которая приносит власть, а остальное - так... побочные недоразумения. И потом, ты же прожженный слизеринец – изворотливый, хитрый и совестью не обремененный, при всех твоих данных тебе какую-нибудь дурочку окрутить, как два пальца об асфальт. Но ты ведь никогда никому не делал брачных предложений, верно? Даже из династических побуждений. Глупо, Том, а теперь для этого слишком поздно.

«Никогда не поздно завоевать мир, Поттер, и исполнить свое предназначение. Нити нашей судьбы сотканы давным-давно, мы лишь инструменты неизбежности»

- Знаешь, - не сбиваясь с мысли, продолжал Гарри, - говорят, женщина способна испытать оргазм, просто представив красивые руки мужчины на своем теле... _i(Минерва МакГонагалл вскинулась и ошарашенно посмотрела на своего подопечного. Гарри всегда был исключительно вежлив - не в силу данного воспитания, а из какого-то врожденного благородства, и никто никогда не слышал от Поттера столь дерзких замечаний)/i_

«Личный опыт?» - ехидное любопытство.

- Кем бы ты меня ни считал, Том, мне никогда недостанет наглости прямо спросить о таком девушку.

«Откуда тогда подобные познания?»

- Маггловское воспитание намного более раскрепощенное в этом смысле. У тебя самого, если бы они у тебя были, заалели бы уши, доведись тебе послушать разговоры моего кузена и его банды. Так, о чем я? А точно, я просто подумал, что станет с несчастной, которая увидит твои, с позволения сказать, пальцы. Да ее, бедняжку, удар хватит от одной мысли. Боюсь, Томми-бой, твоим единственным потенциальным сексуальным партнером и правда является Нагини. К тому же она тебя обожает безмерно, и если с первого раза ничего не выйдет, что неудивительно после всех твоих измывательств над собой, будет утешать и пытаться снова и снова, она такая, я знаю, упертая, как гриффиндорка. Правда, думаю, отец из тебя совсем никакой получится, но ты не волнуйся: я тебе помогу, возьму на воспитание одного из вашей кладки, знаешь ли, давно хотел себе какую-нибудь зверушку завести, а тут так повезло: змеюка с такой превосходной родословной. Только ты меня предупреди заранее, когда она яйца отложит, ладно? Я попробую еще кого-то подыскать, ну, знаешь, чтоб в хорошие руки, а не живодёрам, - Гарри закрутило в жгучем вихре ярости. – Спокойней, Волди, в твоем возрасте это вредно: схлопочешь приступ, и придется тратить еще одну свою игрушку. К тому же я уже ухожу, побереги силы, Беллатрисса с друзьями на подходе, и комплекс все еще стоит, сможешь сейчас отвести душу, понаказывая их всех. Пару раз влепи Белл и за меня, идет? Но не перестарайся - у нас с ней свои счеты - и покажи ей Мальсибера: пусть убедится, что я стал лучше. Что-то я еще хотел сказать... да, что до твоих наполеоновских планов, тебе стоило лучше изучать Историю, особенно маггловскую. Возможно, тогда ты бы смог не повторить самую распространенную ошибку всех диктаторов, вычленив очевидную истину, - и мысленно, слышимо только для них двоих, - «мир легче купить, чем завоёвывать». И на будущее прими хороший совет: когда в следующий раз захочешь поинтересоваться, как у меня дела, лучше пришли сову. Во избежание.

Где-то далеко на севере Шотландии, в Больничном Крыле Школы Магии и Волшебства Хогвартс снова вскинулась на постели поджарая фигура еще совсем молодого человека, почти мальчика, и опять опустилась на смятое одеяло. Магический фон, все это время окружавший его, резко упал, в лицо вернулись краски, а в тело - размеренное дыхание. Гарри Поттер снова был жив.

Он очнулся и болезненно поморщился: все тело болело. Даже когда он старался лежать неподвижно, все равно не отпускало ощущение, словно он был прекрасной отбивной, которую по недоразумению передумали жарить и превратили в фарш. С трудом разомкнув веки, Гарри сразу же зажмурился: свет, даже приглушенный, резал глаза. Он постарался сосредоточиться и понять, где он находится, но голова болела, в ушах шумело. Все, на осознание чего его хватило, так это на то, что, в общем и целом, учитывая обстоятельства, он чувствовал себя отвратительно, но не смертельно.

Светлое пятно, парившее над ним, сменилось более темным, и чужие холодные пальцы стали его бесцеремонно ощупывать, приподнимать веки, так что ослепительный свет резанул по глазам, заставив его дернуться и едва не слететь с кровати. Ему приподняли голову и влили в рот какую-то гадость, после чего голова перестала звенеть и кружиться. Гарри немного сфокусировал зрение и увидел, что в палате полно народа, хотя лиц он различить не мог, но каким-то шестым чувством понял: безопасность. Кусочки мозаики складывались воедино: узкие койки, зелья, белые стены, отсутствие очков «я ведь их больше не ношу!», ощущение защищенности – он на попечении Поппи; можно расслабиться и даже немного пошалить.

- Поттер! Немедленно откройте глаза!

Гарри рывком перевернулся на живот, одновременно лягнув обладателя надоедливого голоса и натягивая на себя край смятого одеяла.

- Отвали, Рон! К Мерлину Снейпа - я спать хочу!

Снейп оскорблено вскинулся и зашипел не хуже гадюки, потирая ушибленный бок, но с кровати доносилось спокойное дыхание безразличного к его претензиям Поттера, который спал, укрывшись с головой одеялом и свесив левую руку с кровати на пол.

Помфри со вздохом подошла к Гарри, чтобы уложить его поудобнее. Он всегда спал беспокойно, попадая в ее владения, так что Поппи привычным движением взяла его за запястье, осторожно пристроила руку на край кровати и потянула вниз одеяло, обнажив на подушке черную всклоченную копну волос.

- Ремус, будь добр, помоги мне переместить Гарри в отдельную палату.

- Перебьется в общей, - рыкнул Люпин, срываясь с места.

Ремус Люпин, перепугав всех вокруг, пронесся мимо выставленных из палаты журналистов, поспешно освобождавших ему путь. Никто не увидит, как, скрывшись от посторонних взглядов, он обессиленно привалится спиной к ближайшей стене и с облегчением переведет дыхание. Никто не узнает, что сегодняшней ночью в глухой чаще горестно взвоет матерый волк в человеческой шкуре, учуявший днем, едва переступив порог Больничного Крыла, смерть, стоящую рядом с его волчонком.

- Чего это с ним? – удивился Грюм, проследив за стремительным отбытием оборотня.

- Ремус все еще зол на Гарри. Он считает, что именно из-за него лишился последнего друга, но я уверена, что со временем он успокоится и вернется в Орд... – Тонкс поспешно прикусила язык и закончила, – к нам. Я вам помогу, мадам Помфри.

Тем не менее, даже после того, как левитируемая койка с героем магического мира скрылась за поворотом, ведущим к изоляторам, общий уровень напряженности на увеличенном пространстве лазарета не снизился ни на йоту. Создавалось впечатление, что большая часть присутствующих задержала дыхание и так и не выдохнула: все напряжение, волнение, тревоги этого дня скопились в атмосфере едва сдерживаемой истерией. Кое-кто из родителей аккуратно гладил своих детей по голове, пытаясь успокоить, лица некоторых магов и студентов заливали тихие слезы, но сторонний наблюдатель даже не догадывался, в каком, оказывается, состоянии было большинство остальных. Это все еще была тишина, которая теперь неслышно звенела напряженным ожиданием, сотней вопросов и полная готовности к осторожному, хрупкому, как первый лёд, обсуждению всего услышанного. В любой момент все это могло перевесить чашу весов, люди находились на грани срыва: случайный звук – и всех накроет магическая лавина, выпуская душившие их судорожные рыдания и исподволь колотившую истерику. И тем, кто еще мог держаться, было просто необходимо это предотвратить.

- Мисс Грейнджер, полагаю, вам известно, что такое упомянутый Источник? – тихо спросила свою лучшую студентку Минерва МакГонагалл, продолжавшая сосредоченно хмуриться с того момента, как Гарри понесло на откровения о природе магии.

- Это одна из маггловских теорий, мэм, активно используемая в разных видах искусства, - с серьезным спокойствием отозвалась девушка.

- А если конкретнее, юная леди? - подключился Флитвик.

- Согласно ей существует некая высшая сущность, часть которой в виде души помещается в каждое живое существо на планете. При смерти физического тела энергия душ возвращается к источнику, обогащая его опытом прожитого воплощения.

- И мистер Поттер отождествляет с этим бредом магию? – презрительно бросил Снейп. – Минерва, если твой любимчик однажды решит воспользоваться мозгами по прямому назначению, он, определенно, скончается от перенапряжения.

- Зря вы так, Северус, я бы сказал, что в данном мнении есть определенное рациональное зерно, - вступился за Гарри Мельтон. – Один из моих коллег рассказывал, что встречал подобную теорию в изложении самой Ровены Рэйвенкло. Мне кажется, вы весьма предвзяты в отношении конкретно этого студента.

- Сейчас не время для споров, господа, - умиротворяющее подняв руки, сказал Дамблдор. – У нас много другой работы. Филиус, Северус, вы поможете мне проверить защиту замка, Минерва, займитесь урегулированием вопросов с Советом Попечителей и журналистами.

- Разумеется, сэр, - скрывая недовольство, кивнула она, понимая, что на нее свалили всю самую неблагодарную работу.

- А кто такой Человек-Паук? – протолкавшийся вперед Вуд дернул за край мантии Гермиону, заработав несколько высокомерный взгляд от Речета, выросшего в маггловском мире.

- Наверное, монстр, которым магглы пугают непослушных детей, - блеснул интеллектом Рон.

- Святотатство! – в один голос выкрикнули Дин Томас и Джастин Финч-Флетчли.

- Это персонаж комиксов, Рон, - продолжил Дин, - стыдно этого не знать, прожив со мной шесть лет на соседних кроватях.

- Комиксы? – поинтересовалась Лин.

- Книжки в картинках. Издаются специально для идиотов, так и не сумевших повзрослеть и оценить качественную литературу, - ехидно прокомментировала Гермиона, бросив красноречивый взгляд на Дина. В толпе студентов раздались смешки.

- Это графические романы! – возмутился Дин, мгновенно включаясь и едва не потирая руки в преддверии удовольствия.

Некоторые гриффиндорцы страдальчески закатили глаза, другие искренне пожалели об отсутствии попкорна. Странные игры выходцев из маггловского мира давно стали одним из излюбленных развлечений в гриффиндорской гостиной. Азартный Дин Томас, немного приспускавшая маску Гермиона Грейнджер и даже изредка пребывающий в веселом расположении духа Гарри Поттер стали признанными мастерами словесных поединков, гарантировавших много смеха и массу непонятных терминов. Раньше такими их знали только внутри факультета, но отчаянные времена всегда требуют отчаянных мер.

- Которыми увлекаются только инфантильные придурки, голубая мечта которых - превратиться из посредственности в нечто стоящее, не прилагая ни малейших усилий!

- Это научная фантастика!

Все больше улыбок.

- О да, какой научный подход: вымараться в радиоактивных отходах, позволить укусить себя ядовитому пауку и вляпаться в какую-то инопланетную мерзость!

- В комиксах главное не это! А идеи добра и справедливости. Ты не можешь отрицать, что культ супергероев оказывает положительный эффект на подрастающее поколение. Да возьми, к примеру, Гарри - он образец для подражания для всех малышей!

- О, да, сегодняшний день - прекрасный пример того, как «положительно» влияет пристрастие Гарри к адреналину на наш квартет.

Первокурсники поежились под колючим взглядом Гермионы и поспешили скрыться за широкими спинами старшекурсников.

- Она нас накажет? – шепотом спросил у Нотта товарищ по приключению из Хаффлпаффа.

- Нет. Не знаю, как тебя, а нас будет наказывать Поттер, - квартет зябко поежился.

- Но она же злится! – продолжал допытываться тот.

- Гермиона так напряжение скидывает: они все время так делают, чтобы расслабиться, и называют это «играть в теннис», - к слову, уровень напряженности действительно снижался. Все больше студентов расслаблялось, слушая беззлобную перепалку, и позволяло себе сдержанные улыбки и смешки.

- А что такое теннис? – встрял рэйвенкловец.

- Маггловский спорт. Дин говорит, что он чего-то стоит только в женском варианте, - со знанием дела несколько громче, чем следовало, ответил Донован Речет.

- Дин! – возмутилась Гермиона, услышавшая последнюю реплику и прерывая его тираду, обличавшую ее, как девчонку. – Чем ты забиваешь им голову? Никогда не пробовал фильтровать вылетающие у тебя изо рта глупости?

- Но это же правда, Герм...иона, - добавил он, увидев, как сузились ее глаза. – Тебе не понять. Я тебе о том и твержу - это чисто мужские вещи, которые не перестанут быть правдой только потому, что ты их не понимаешь!

- Мерлина ради, Дин. Это все та же опера под названием «зависть». Разводите эту фигню супермачо только потому, что девушки физически и духовно развиваются намного быстрее парней. Вам же невмоготу тот факт, что определенный этап взросления вы вынуждены смотреть на нас снизу вверх! К тому же большинство из вас так никогда и не взрослеет, до глубокой старости маясь видеоиграми, комиксами и одним из миллионов видов спорта. Не зря говорится, что в женщине пробуждаются материнские инстинкты не с появлением ребенка, а первого возлюбленного. Хотя признаю, - насмешливо протянула она, - по сравнению с некоторыми чистокровными ты просто невообразимо разносторонний человек: у них для дури есть только квиддич.

Глядя на вытянувшиеся лица некоторых слизеринцев, которых только что закопали ниже уровня плинтуса в сравнении с грязнокровкой, у многих началась форменная истерика, к счастью, положительной полярности. Чистокровные представители трех других факультетов не обратили внимания на выпад Грейнджер, поскольку Гермиона не переходила на личности, и принимали ее с Томасом усилия отвлечь младшекурсников с немой благодарностью. Не важно, к каким средствам парочке гриффиндорцев для этого приходилось прибегнуть, но, основываясь на знании обоих, ничто, из сказанного ими изначально, не воспринималось оскорблением сокурсников, так как не подразумевало ничего подобного.

- Нет, - пораженно выдохнул Дин, уловив странную интонацию своего оппонента на последнем слове. - Я не могу поверить. Не может быть.

- О, да, - усмехнулась Грейнджер, сложив руки на груди с видом триумфатора.

- Тебе нравится квиддич?

- Естественно, просто я, в отличие от некоторых ограниченных гамадрилов, не считаю его единственно возможной темой для разговора.

- Не верю...

- Да ради Мерлина! – всплеснула она руками. - Возможности, вероятности, расчеты и формулировки. Ты не можешь не знать, как я это люблю. Расчет стратегии, обработка аналитики, просчет комбинаций, обманные ходы и ловушки! Квиддич - мой рай для гурмана. Господи, да одно то, что творит Гарри на метле, опровергая все законы физики!

- Так все-таки - Гарри? - хитро прищурился Томас. – Уверена, что дело в его финтах, а не том, как он смотрится на метле?

- Томас! – возмущенно воскликнула Сьюзен Боунс, обеспокоено косясь на студентов, вытаращившихся на этот дуэт.

- Что бы ты себе ни думал, Дин, - экспрессивный голос Гермионы стал мягким и соблазнительным, - и какой бы заучкой я ни была, даже мне не удалось избежать полового созревания, - отвернувшись от замершего с открытым ртом Дина, она отошла на пару шагов и через плечо кинула на парня дерзкий взгляд сквозь томно опущенные ресницы, ошибиться в смысле которого было невозможно. Губы девушки растянулись в сексуальной улыбке. Она игриво подмигнула ему, а потом, перечеркнув весь эффект, рассмеялась и выкрикнула. – Туше!

Дин поднял руки в традиционном жесте, признавая поражение на первых секундах боя. Взрослые смотрели на весело смеющихся детей и постепенно расслаблялись сами, студенты дразнились, шутили, подкалывали спорщиков ровно до того момента, как одна из третьекурсниц осторожно поинтересовалась у своей старосты, что такое половое созревание. Мгновенная тишина - и дружный взрыв смеха.

- Браво, - укорила Гермиону Сьюзен.

- Я расскажу тебя, когда немного подрастешь, - спокойно ответила гриффиндорская староста.

- Мисс Грейнджер, мистер Томас. Двадцать баллов за успешно выполненный отвлекающий маневр, - давя скрывающуюся в уголках губ улыбку, сказала МакГонагалл. – Я буду признательна, если вы так же успешно сумеете растормошить и начальные курсы.

- А кстати, где остальные ученики первого и второго курсов? – спросила Падма Патил.

- С объявлением тревоги их закрыли в факультетских гостиных, - ответила Спраут.

Тройка старост обменялась испуганными взглядами и синхронно бросилась к выходу.

- Гермиона! – позвал ее Рон, но девушка его уже не услышала. – Чего это с ними?

- А ты представь, во что бы мы сами превратили гостиную, если бы нас оставили без присмотра старших на несколько часов в первые годы учебы, - посоветовал Шеймус, отваливаясь от стены.

- Придется созывать экстренное собрание старост, - устало вздохнул Энтони Голдстейн. – Малфой, Паркинсон, вас тоже касается, - заметил он, проходя мимо слизеринцев, - через полчаса на обычном месте.

Последнее, что услышали остававшиеся в больнице люди, наблюдавшие массовый исход студентов - это недовольную реплику одного из гриффиндорских первокурсников, которой заслужил легкий подзатыльник от Лаванды Браун:

- Ну, и что там может случиться, если мы все четверо тут?

**Глава 19**

«Тебе нужно его увидеть», - неотступно твердило сознание, стоило Гермионе хоть на мгновение остановиться в круговерти дел, свалившихся на головы старших студентов, особенно старост. Внеочередное собрание, куча административных хлопот и бумажной волокиты, связанной с ними; напуганные младшекурсники, жаждавшие успокоения, уверений и информации; представители средних курсов, с разной степенью успеха тщательно скрывавшие свою отчаянную необходимость во всем вышеозначенном и, естественно, получавшие, пусть и не столь явно. К концу дня последние два курса с ног валились от усталости и теперь, устроив всех по спальням, сидели в гостиной, приходя в себя и тихо попивая глинтвейн, сваренный из контрабандного вина. Спокойные разговоры вполголоса, потрескивание огня и уютный полумрак, обычно умиротворяюще действовавшие на нее, сегодня взвинтили Гермиону окончательно. Ей было плевать на давно минувший отбой, на пробившие полночь часы - ей было необходимо увидеть Гарри. Взглянуть одним глазком, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все нормально, что он все еще рядом и не исчез вдруг в неизвестном направлении, и что дыра, поселившаяся на месте привычного сияния его сознания - показатель восстановительного сна, а не чего-то непоправимого. И здесь не важно, что по сравнению с летом - это легкий, теплый и уютный полумрак, а не беспредельная холодная пустота беззвездного вакуума. Ей просто надо убедиться. В конце концов, для возникновения панической атаки не обязательны причины.

Гермиона надеялась никогда больше не вспоминать о событиях этого лета, но так и не смогла полностью стереть их из памяти. Они вновь непроизвольно всплывали в ее голове, хотя она не помнила, как все это началось. Это уже позднее мама рассказала ей, что в первый же день каникул они с отцом были разбужены посреди ночи ее истошным воплем. О том, как напугали ее безумие в глазах дочери и судорожные, мельтешащие движения трясущихся рук, когда Гермиона превращала вечный порядок в царствие хаоса, переворачивая один за другим все ящики в комнате, в поисках телефона, все это время лежавшего на столе. О том, что никогда в своей жизни не ожидала услышать от своей маленькой девочки подобных слов и выражений, которыми она крыла мужчину на другом конце линии, отчаявшись дозвониться Гарри на мобильный. Об истерике, последовавшей после ответа Дурсля, наконец-то под градом угроз соизволившего отправиться проверить племянника, что «поганого мальчишки» там нет. Гермиона не помнила и того, что отцу пришлось прибегнуть к инъекции сильнодействующего средства, чтобы не допустить у нее нервного срыва. Она помнила только, как проснулась после нее.

Она проснулась через сутки и, поднявшись с постели, долго изучала свое отражение в зеркале, высматривая ту недостающую часть себя, потерю которой так отчаянно ощущала. Занятия Окклюменцией пришли ей на помощь, и, когда она спустилась к завтраку, уже ничто в этой собранной и сдержанной девушке не выдавало вчерашнего накала страстей. Она поставила перед родителями пузырек с ядовито-желтой жидкостью и не терпящим возражений тоном попросила принимать ее ежедневно за завтраком. Те потянулись к флакону одновременно, и в ее состоянии ей даже не было гадко от того, что она так нагло манипулировала самыми дорогими ей людьми. Людьми, готовыми сделать все, что угодно, ради ее спокойствия и с такой заботой высматривающими в ней признаки затаенной истерии. Эти пронзительные взгляды действовали ей на нервы, но она не стала уверять их, что с ней все в порядке, а просто спокойно дождалась, пока они примут снадобье, и рассказала им сказку о напыщенном, высокомерном, зарвавшемся мальчишке-герое, который с детства рос окружённый заботой, богатством и славой. О пророчестве, согласно которому этот мальчик должен избавить мир от ужасной опасности, но слава ударила ему в голову, и он вырос настолько самодовольным и презирающим весь мир, что не желает исполнять свой долг, хотя, в принципе, уже может. О самоотверженной девочке, мечтающей помочь целому миру, и ее «таком замечательном» Роне, с которым они на пару взвалили на себя обязанность подталкивать незадачливого героя к высшей цели. О мудром старом волшебнике, направляющем их самих и всячески помогающем им на их нелегкой стезе.

Это было совсем не то, что ее родители привыкли видеть в их частом госте, зеленоглазом мальчике - ее единственном и лучшем друге, но она уверила их, что зелье превратит все рассказанное ею в быль, заслонив непроницаемой пеленой настоящие воспоминания к тому моменту, когда к ним придут по поводу Гарри. Что жизненно важно, чтобы ни одна душа не узнала истинного положения вещей и их реальных отношений.

Однако прошла одна неделя, затем другая, и никто не появился. Несмотря на это обстоятельство и постоянный скепсис в глазах родителей, Гермиона исправно следила за приемом зелья и в сотый раз повторяла легенду, которая уже отскакивала у них от зубов. И однажды в дом Грейнджеров все-таки пришли:

- седобородый старик в нелепом наряде,

- мрачный мужчина в черном с недовольным выражением лица,

- строгая женщина с заплаканными глазами,

- ужасно изуродованный мужчина с деревянной ногой,

- темнокожий мужчина с непроницаемым лицом,

- изможденный мужчина с янтарными глазами,

- весьма юная девушка с ярко-розовой шевелюрой,

- долговязый рыжеволосый парень.

Искреннее недоумение в связи с их визитом и первые же ответы Гермионы быстро убедили заявившихся магов, что ей ничего не известно об исчезновении Гарри. Дамблдор, создавая видимость активной деятельности, отправил большую часть группы обратно на Тисовую улицу - искать возможные следы. И вот тогда-то, без непосвященных свидетелей, и началось самое интересное. Ее семья разыграла идеальный спектакль. Когда Рон полез к ней целоваться, ее мама максимально холодным тоном поинтересовалась: не принято ли у магов сначала хотя бы элементарно представиться родителям девушки, прежде чем вести себя столь неподобающим образом. Когда Дамблдор начал восхвалять ее фактическое предательство, мужество и решимость, ее отец напрямую спросил: что она в итоге получит за свои заслуги и угрозу здоровью и благополучию. В тот миг Гермиона была готова броситься ему на шею и расцеловать. Теперь у директора больше никогда не возникнет вопроса, откуда в ней взялись такая амбициозность, практичная циничность с долей корысти и карьеризм. Реакция магов на столь очевидно вытекавший из всего вышесказанного директором вопрос была более чем интересна: Шеклбот неодобрительно прищурился, Грюм понимающе ухмыльнулся, отчего его лицо исказилось в особо страшной гримасе, в глазах Рона, кривившегося с начала визита, проявилось открытое восхищение, а недовольный Дамблдор был вынужден тонко пообещать ее отцу, что по окончании войны он, как директор Хогвартса, лично похлопочет о выгодном месте для самой перспективной студентки. Посреди этого спектакля ей пришлось спрятать руки за спиной и зло сжимать кулаки, когда директор все же проник в разум ее родителей, проверяя их искренность. Наконец, они ушли, и никто не заметил, как в дверях несколько замешкался изборожденный шрамами мужчина, что при этом его жуткий вращающийся глаз неподвижно замер, пристально смотря на Гермиону, и что лишь он уловил ее едва заметный отрицательный жест.

Остаток лета Гермиона провела в воспоминаниях об их совместных каникулах в предыдущие годы, когда Гарри постоянно находился рядом, становясь таким, каким он бывал только в маггловском мире. Первое лето после поступления в «частную школу» позволило ей осознать, через что ей пришлось перешагнуть и чем заплатить за право очутиться в том экстраординарном мире. Как ни тяжело было сознавать, но жестокой правдой стало то, что «школа для богатеньких» оказалась клеймом или, правильнее сказать, крестом на ее общественной и личной жизни. Ее немногочисленные приятели, с которыми она раньше общалась, стали ее избегать. Ее подружки по образовательным кружкам, с которыми она в свободное время бегала по магазинам или ходила в кино, внезапно стали очень занятыми. Однажды она даже случайно услышала разговор родителей, с сожалением рассуждающих о том, что и без того тихая и застенчивая девочка полностью ушла в себя. Превратилась в тень. И в этот критический момент у них в доме появился Гарри.

Именно в их первые каникулы Гермиона познакомилась с настоящим Гарри, и он ей понравился намного больше Гарри-мага. Гарри-маггл при всех ограничениях, которые накладывали на него Дурсли, был лишен избыточного давления на психику, что давало ему ощущение настоящей свободы. Он не играл, говорил, что думал, дышал полной грудью, не боясь выдать себя каждым неосторожным жестом или словом, не чувствовал на себе миллионы глаз. Как оказалось, такой раскрепощенный Гарри обладал тем ребяческим обаянием, из-за которого даже свойственная ему порой вредность воспринималась с необычайным удовольствием. Он дразнился, шутил, смеялся, устраивал состязания в интеллектуальности, постоянно подбивал ее на глупости, превращая это в вызов, который она не могла отклонить, и как-то вдруг оказалось, что за всеми этими улыбками одобрения или уважения, он учил ее жить. Пройдет еще пара лет, прежде чем она осознает, какой неоценимый дар преподнес ей Гарри, научив доверять своей интуиции и тем самым неосознанно освободив от гнета неумолимых вопросов. Тогда же Гермиона поняла, что теперь никогда не сможет позволить холодной логике подавить ее чувства и должна найти путь, чтобы уравновесить эти два противоположных фактора в себе. Но они и сами по себе были во всем антагонистичны друг другу.

Он очень помог ей, и Гермиона хотела ответить ему тем же, но с ним дела всегда обстояли намного серьезней. Гарри Поттер был самым сильным человеком, которого она когда-либо знала, но при этом был таким же уязвимым, как и все остальные, и ей казалось, судя по его поступкам, что он сам для себя этого не понимал и не принимал. Вся помощь, которую Гермиона могла ему предложить, заключалась в том, чтобы просто всегда быть рядом, оказывая необходимую поддержку, ведь она осталась единственным человеком, от которого бы он ее принял. Они были равными в своих отношениях, и впервые никто из них не должен был стараться соответствовать человеку намного ниже его по способностям и талантам, и при этом абсолютно разными, полными противоположностями, но, даже оказывая на них такое сильное влияние, их дружба не наносила ущерб их собственной индивидуальности. Гермиона никогда не забывала, что именно Гарри изменил ее мировоззрение. Он заставил девушку понять, что на свете существуют гораздо более важные и полезные вещи, к которым она сможет приложить знания и интеллект, нежели постоянное чтение бесконечных трудов, давно потерявших свою актуальность, или преподавание равнодушным ученикам. Он показал ей людей, которые отчаянно нуждались в помощи и защите, и которым никто, кроме них, не мог помочь.

Гермиона перебирала в памяти их совместные приключения и все отчетливее понимала, что каждый раз им удавалось выкарабкаться лишь потому, что они действовали сообща. Вдвоем, стоя плечом к плечу все эти годы, они умудрились создать уникальную команду, идеально дополняющую и восполняющую недостатки друг друга: его максимализм, мечтательность и умение мыслить глобально с ее рационализмом, педантичностью и целостностью. Гарри всегда сразу кидался в бой, мгновенно принимая решения и тут же выполняя их. Гермиона предпочитала сначала тщательно разобрать проблему по косточкам, но если времени на это не было, если они сталкивались с ситуацией лицом к лицу, и доходило до дела, она легко уступала Гарри и безропотно следовала за ним без сомнений и вопросов

Ей никогда не было трудно признавать его лидерство, хотя существовали вещи, в которых он никогда не сумел бы ее перерасти. Гермиона могла бы свести его с ума, пытаясь сделать лучше и научить планированию, выверяя каждый свой шаг логическим путем. Как же это всегда злило, Мерлин его побери, когда ей казалось, что она все просчитала, а он вдруг брал и спокойно все переигрывал в последний момент по своим правилам, а самое противное, что, оглядываясь назад, приходилось признавать: первый план действительно бы не сработал. И так с Гарри было всегда, он словно жил в другом измерении, умел улавливать возможные вероятности, сплетая собственную реальность событий из неведомых информационных путей. До знакомства с ним Гермиона терялась всякий раз, когда книжные знания подводили ее, теперь же - просто обращалась к нему, чтобы он помог ей разобраться в ситуации и принять решение. Она приходила к нему, сталкиваясь с непреодолимыми трудностями, надеясь, что Гарри знает, как надо поступить, даже если он действовал без подсказки, полагаясь на неведомый ей «авось» и свое внезапное озарение. Гермиона не привередничала - ведь еще ни разу Гарри не разочаровал ее. В скором времени она перестала удивляться тому, что обычно ему удавалось справиться с проблемой, просто выхватив нужную мысль из воздуха, и перестала его доставать пользой планирования, когда убедилась пару раз, что в случае необходимости он способен построить многоуровневую интригу без малейших проблем, пусть даже местами латанную его пресловутым чутьем. Гарри благоволила фортуна, его интуиция не сбоила, и Гермиона следовала за ним, всегда готовая прийти на помощь, иногда споря на стадии, когда Гарри только принимал решение, и беспрекословно подчинялась ему, если становилось по-настоящему туго.

Этим летом девушка снова осталась одна и воображала то, до чего не была допущена, чего она никогда не имела. Это была ее маленькая тайна, хранимая из-за страха и уверенности, что вместо создания близости она станет причиной неизбежного отчуждения. Гарри был ее другом, братом, исповедником, защитником и утешителем. На протяжении долгих лет он был самым важным человеком в ее жизни, и Гермиона не могла позволить себе его потерять, настаивая на большем. Она сумела убедить себя, что ее тяга к нему – мимолетная блажь, нелепость и абсурд, что связывающие их крепкие узы основаны на гораздо более сильном чувстве, чем любовь, что сам Гарри никогда не захочет большего и никогда не полюбит ее по-другому. А теперь Гермиона боялась, что потеряла Гарри навсегда, и корила себя за то, что не сказала ему все, о чем хотела сказать, когда у нее была возможность это сделать… Сказать ему, что ей куда больше нравится быть его Мией, чем Гермионой для всех остальных, что при всей ее независимости ей приятно, когда он пытается проявлять о ней заботу, что ее совсем не напрягают их немногочисленные моменты нежности. Сказать ему, что она его... Уже не важно.

Осторожно приоткрыв дверь Больничного Крыла, Гермиона бесшумно проскользнула внутрь. Главная палата снова приобрела привычный размер (даже не верилось, что совсем недавно сюда вместилось такое огромное количество народа) и вид - с рядами аккуратно застеленных кроватей, часть из которых все еще оставалась отгороженной ширмами. Девушка услышала тихое позвякивание и успокаивающий шепот мадам Помфри, скрытой из вида в этом лабиринте белых экранов, и благоразумно решила не отвлекать ту от ее прямых обязанностей, благо Гермиона не нуждалась в ее помощи, чтобы определить местонахождение своего друга. Ещё бы ей не знать! Ведь все приключения Гарри с завидным постоянством имели тенденцию заканчиваться в Больничном Крыле. Гарри, попадавший на попечение мадам Помфри бесчисленное количество раз в году, был ее признанным любимым клиентом, а потому уже никого не удивляло, что у него даже собственное место появилось: ближайший к ее кабинету изолятор. Сколько бы ни было пациентов, мадам Помфри никогда его не занимала, прочно забронировав его за Поттером, и друзья Гарри уже подшучивали, что скоро на двери появится именная табличка.

Гермиона со всей серьезностью одобряла решение колдомедика, поскольку Гарри часто был необходим покой для восстановления сил, а постоянное паломничество к его одру явно этому не способствовало. Она ухмыльнулась, вспомнив, как однажды Помфри даже пришлось запереть рвавшегося на волю Гарри в палате, предварительно отобрав у него волшебную палочку. Правда, назвать это помещение стандартной палатой уже язык не поворачивался – уж слишком обжитой вид она приобрела за годы его учебы. Все началось с того, что как-то раз мадам Помфри попросила домовых эльфов вместо стандартной, не очень удобной койки принести кровать с пологом - вроде тех, что стояли в спальнях. Лопоухие, естественно, с радостью исполнили пожелание и, как всегда, когда дело касалось их обожаемого сэра Гарри, перестарались. Помимо кровати появились красивые занавеси, резная тумбочка и мягкий пушистый ковер, поглощающий звуки шагов. Мадам Помфри с боем удалось отстоять необходимость убрать письменный стол, и эльфы сдались только под нажимом аргумента: «Ему надо отдыхать, а так он будет работать». И выторговали в качестве компенсации возможность перекрасить стены в любимый цвет мастера Гарри. Постепенно комната наполнялась его вещами, приносимыми в подарок посетителями или забытыми им самим после выписки. Однажды Невилл принес Гарри ветвистое растение, вроде бы отгоняющее плохие сны, а когда Гарри перетащил его в спальню своего курса, выяснилось, что псевдоразумный плотоядный цветочек, принадлежащий самому Лонгботтому, не согласен терпеть соседство конкурента за всеобщее внимание, и куст вернулся обратно на подоконник изолятора. Кажется, растение на подоконнике стало последним штрихом, после которого Гарри начал именовать эту комнату исключительно своей первой спальней.

Гермиона на цыпочках прокралась в левый от двери коридор и направилась к предпоследней палате. Тихо приоткрыв дверь, она с удивлением обнаружила, что оказалась не первым посетителем.

- ...можете попробовать сами! Говорю же: там кровавое месиво. Уж не знаю, чем они с Темным Лордом занимались, но ментальные ткани разорваны в клочья.

- Проникни глубже...

- На всех уровнях сознания! Сколько раз мне еще повторить, Альбус? Если не верите, смотрите сами. А мне копаться в этих ошмётках не доставляет никакого удовольствия.

- Ты забываешься, Северус, я не потерплю разговора в подобном тоне.

Зельевар отвернулся от пронзительного взгляда директора и увидел застывшую в дверях девушку, пытавшуюся осознать, что же она только что услышала:

- Вон! – рявкнул Снейп, обжигая ее взглядом.

- О нет, мисс Грейнджер. Прошу, проходите.

Гермиона в очередной раз поразилась, как директор парой коротких фраз умеет указать человеку на его истинное место. Вздернув подбородок и принципиально проигнорировав Снейпа, Гермиона вошла в комнату и обратилась к Дамблдору:

- Прошу прощения, если я вам помешала, сэр.

- Ни в коей мере, моя девочка. Ты пришла проведать своего друга? Боюсь, пока мадам Помфри не может сообщить нам ничего утешительного, - Дамблдор светским тоном завязал беседу, полностью исключив из нее Снейпа, стоявшего в нескольких шагах от них. Зельевар в упор смотрел на директора, изо всех сил стиснув челюсти.

- Вообще-то я искала декана МакГонагалл, - наиневиннейшей из возможных интонаций отозвалась Гермиона, со злорадством наблюдая за закипающим зельеваром.

- Кажется, она все еще занята. Может, я сам смогу тебе помочь?

- Не стоит труда, профессор, это мелкие дела факультета, - отмахнулась она.

- Тогда, надеюсь, ты не против, если бы обсудим более важные? У нас с начала этого учебного года не было времени спокойно обсудить текущие проблемы. А мне интересно, как живется юному Поттеру, - Гермиона подозрительно покосилась на предмет их разговора, и Дамблдор поспешил ее успокоить. - Он ничего не слышит и не осознает, дитя мое, ты можешь говорить совершенно свободно. Присядь. Лимонную дольку?

Гермиона вежливо отказалась и, бросив торжествующую ухмылку Снейпу, чинно опустилась на стул, сложив руки на коленях. Теперь слизеринский декан остался стоять в полном одиночестве.

- Как я и прогнозировала, профессор, положение очень трудное, - с глубоким вздохом признала Гермиона.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, Гермиона? – участливо уточнил Дамблдор.

- А то, что благодаря выходке вот этого вот, - она презрительно ткнула пальцем в сторону Снейпа, - Гарри теперь никому не верит.

При этих словах Северус резко вскинул голову, в его глазах сгустилось столько ярости, что, если бы взгляд мог убивать, старик немедленно упал бы бездыханным, но Дамблдор, словно ничего не заметив, продолжал понимающе кивать девушке.

- Уверен, положение не настолько безнадежно, каким видится, - тоном доброго дедушки заверил ее директор. – Как только ты успокоишься и трезво оценишь ситуацию, сразу возникнет решение, которое все это время было прямо у тебя перед глазами.

- Вы не понимаете, сэр! – отчаянно воскликнула Гермиона, вскакивая на ноги. - Все, абсолютно все, кого Гарри встречал в магическом мире, спешили ему рассказать, каким замечательным человеком был его отец. Как он был добр, благороден и все в таком роде. Кому, вашу мать, он теперь будет верить, если своими глазами убедился в обратном?

- Что вы себе позволяете! – в голос взревел Снейп, привычно отреагировав на недопустимую в школьных стенах лексику.

- А не заткнуться ли вам, сэр, - фурией обернулась к нему Гермиона, обрушив ему на голову всю свою злость, копившуюся в ней практически год. - Если бы вы следовали инструкциям, а не вздумали тешить свои детские комплексы, подобная ситуация была бы в принципе невозможна! Решили таким образом унизить, наказать и сломать Поттера, а вместо этого превратили его в более юную версию Грюма. Думаете, это легко - постоянно носиться с его психозами? Он то срывается, то замыкается в себе и ни хрена никому не верит, подозрителен во всем до мелочей! Не можете помочь, так не лезьте и не мешайте работать другим! Что вам дала ваша маленькая демонстрация? Потешили свое мизерное эго за счет мальчишки, ни бельмеса не знавшего о своих корнях, а головой подумать и просчитать последствия собственного идиотизма вам мозгов не хватило?

- Я требую к себе уважения, мисс Грейнджер! Я все еще ваш преподаватель! – выступил зельевар, наконец осознавший, что вступаться или призывать к порядку разошедшуюся студентку директор, по обыкновению, не намерен. Не то чтобы он ожидал чего-то подобного: жестокие слова, затрещины, издевательства - Дамблдор никогда не поощрял своих любимых гриффиндорцев к соблюдению приличествующих норм поведения, если дело касалось лично его. Северус бросил на директора взгляд, пропитанный ненавистью и презрением, и демонстративно устранился от происходящего: шагнул назад, прислонившись спиной стене и сложив руки на груди. Безусловно, гриффиндорская выскочка не уразумела смысла его действий, поскольку продолжала свое обличительное выступление:

- Прежде чем требовать уважения к своей персоне, вам стоит начать уважать других! У меня нет почтения ни к вашему положению, ни к возрасту, если вы позволяете себе наплевать на решения и приказы человека, которому я бесконечно доверяю. Профессор Дамблдор составил для нас четкий план действий, которого все неукоснительно придерживались, его инструкции не давали ситуации выйти из-под контроля, а теперь, по вашей милости, никто не знает, как извернуться, чтобы подстроиться под новое настроение Гарри, ставшего абсолютным параноиком, и вернуть все на круги своя, - девушка демонстративно отвернулась от зельевара. – Кстати, профессор Дамблдор, я хотела узнать, насколько вам действительно необходима информация о летнем местонахождении Гарри?

- Девочка, ты должна и сама понимать, как важно нам знать, в какой среде он провел время и как это на него повлияло.

- Я понимаю, сэр, - Гермиона, выдохнувшись, снова опустилась на стул. – Но думаю, если бы вы ненадолго отозвали приказ Рону, мы добились бы большего успеха в этой миссии. Вы же знаете, какой Рон целеустремленный, - она мимолетно улыбнулась, - какая у него крепкая хватка. Он и в Гарри вцепился, как бультерьер. Рон слишком на него давит, и если раньше Гарри мог бы ему ответить хотя бы просто для того, чтобы Рон от него отстал, то от нового Поттера с этой его подозрительностью подобного результата Рон не дождется. Самый яркий пример - отказ Гарри от квиддича.

- Я думал, Гарри пожелал освободить себе больше времени для занятий, - нахмурился директор.

- Это так он всем сказал, - хмыкнула Гермиона. - Встал в героическую позу посреди гостиной и философски заявил, что он уже много раз добывал победу факультету, а теперь уступает дорогу молодым. Что в его короткой жизни уже было и слепое поклонение, и полное неприятие, и много чего еще, и он вполне обойдется без этой части своей славы. Что квиддич - это не самое главное в жизни, и что сейчас у него есть более важные дела, чем детские игры, а именно - Волдеморт и грядущая война.

- А как воспринял его решение факультет?

- Это не добавило ему популярности, но в конечном итоге все смирились. Они привыкли подчиняться, - с долей презрения ответила Гермиона.

- Но вы думаете, что это были не основные причины?

- В этом году Гарри старается позиционировать себя более зрелой личностью, по крайней мере, действовать не по годам зрело, и я думаю, частично именно этим продиктовано его решение. Но в очень незначительной степени. На самом деле Рон настолько достал его постоянными расспросами и напоминанием об ответственности за Кубки и будущие победы в школьных состязаниях, что с Гарри вполне бы сталось отказаться ему назло. Я даже не могу винить его в желании проводить с Роном как можно меньше времени, - развела она руками. - Рон так яро исполняет ваши распоряжения, что здорово портит жизнь и всем остальным. Поттер и так какой-то дерганный, а из-за него к Гарри вообще теперь не подступиться без того, чтобы не быть покрытым матом с ног до головы.

- И в этом причина, почему вы трое не участвовали в создании «Сферы Безопасности»?

- Не совсем, профессор. Я уверена, что пока решение принималось из других соображений. Во-первых, у Рона не было при себе волшебной палочки. Во-вторых, у Поттера объективно самый мощный Патронус из всех членов АД. А в-третьих, насколько бы взрослым Гарри себя не мнил, но, когда дело касается драки, он просто не в состоянии оставаться в стороне, - Гермиона осторожно глянула на директора сквозь ресницы, надеясь, что он не уловил в ее словах тень недоговоренности.

- А четвертая причина? – подтолкнул ее Дамблдор, и его голос неуловимо изменился: все та же привычная мягкость, но с каким-то намеком, что он не потерпит неподчинения. Гермиона неловко сжалась на стуле, и Снейп окинул ее саркастическим взглядом.

- Я очень люблю Рона, - признала она с дрожащим вздохом, - но иногда он слишком упрям. Я старалась удержать его от чрезмерно активного исполнения ваших приказов, но он так боится вас подвести, - зачастила Гермиона. – Вы же знаете, как сильно семья Уизли ценит ваше отношение, директор, и для Рона непереносима сама мысль, что он единственный, кто не может оправдать ваше доверие. Он очень старается, правда, но чем дольше его действия не приносят результатов, тем сильнее он начинает перегибать палку...

- Не стоит так переживать, девочка моя, - по-доброму улыбнулся Дамблдор и, нагнувшись вперед, протянул руку, участливо накрывая маленькую изящную ладошку, нервно комкавшую полу мантии. – Просто скажи, дитя.

- Боюсь, если Рон продолжит в том же духе, то в скором времени уз дружбы нашего трио не хватит даже для самой хлипкой защиты, - выпалила она, зажмурившись.

- Его подозрительность зашла настолько далеко? – осторожно поинтересовался Дамблдор.

- К нашему счастью, сэр, - верно интерпретировав его опасения, поспешила уверить директора Гермиона, - уважение и доверие к вам в нем намного сильнее любых подозрений. Гарри всегда отзывается о вас только в превосходной степени и винит себя за вспышку в вашем кабинете в прошлом году. Он считает, что уничтожил своим гневом очень много ваших ценных вещей, - Гермиона снисходительно ухмыльнулась, - как будто вам составило большого труда восстановить их элементарным Репаро.

Дамблдор благоразумно промолчал о том, что так и не восстановил ни одной, поскольку вещи, уничтоженные Гарри, не поддавались починке его магией.

- ...маю, что он придет в себя раньше, - донесся в открывшуюся дверь продолжающийся разговор.

- Ты здесь, - недовольно констатировала МакГонагалл, входя вместе с колдомедиком в палату. - Альбус, я искала тебя, чтобы сообщить, что Совет Попечитей покинул территорию школы. Как, впрочем, и министерская комиссия, авроры, журналисты и еще куча народа, каким-то непостижимым образом узнавшая о происшествии.

- Спасибо, что разобралась с этим, Минерва, - доброжелательно улыбнулся директор, но в ответ удостоился лишь короткого кивка своего заместителя, прямо-таки излучающей неодобрение.

- Каково состояние моего студента, Поппи? - спросила она колдомедика, успевшую за недолгое время обмена репликами, произнести несколько диагностирующих заклинаний.

- Боюсь, восстановительный период затянется несколько дольше, чем первоначальная неделя, и я еще не знаю, насколько сильны ментальные повреждения, - Снейп выразительно поморщился, и Помфри добавила: - И пока он не очнется, оценить реальный ущерб не представляется возможным.

Дверь открылась, после сдержанного стука являя взглядам присутствующих Драко Малфоя.

- Нам нужно успокоительное зелье, м... – тут он увидел Снейпа и переадресовал просьбу ему, - профессор Снейп.

- И я как раз обновила запас, Северус. Сколько порций вам нужно, молодой человек?

- Двадцать-двадцать пять.

- Мисс Грейнджер, вы здесь по той же причине? - направляясь к выходу, на всякий случай уточнила колдомедик.

- Нет, мэм, я надеялась найти своего декана. Но не исключено, что утром мы будем нуждаться в больших количествах зелья от несварения желудка.

- Что-то случилось? – встревоженно поинтересовалась МакГонагалл, в то время как слизеринский декан был спокоен, как сытый удав.

- Ничего такого, просто, пытаясь вернуть себе спокойствие духа, мы употребили весь запас шоколада, профессор, - улыбнулась девушка.

- О, Мерлин, он ведь хранился в бездонном сундуке!

- Нет-нет, мы поделились с остальными факультетами, мэм, - она покосилась на скорчившего свою обычную гримасу Малфоя и добавила. – Кроме Слизерина - они отказались от участия в любых придуманных нами мероприятиях и от всякой помощи, которую мы желали оказать. В том числе и от шоколада.

- Мы вполне платежеспособны, чтобы приобрести себе конфет, - огрызнулся Драко.

- Очевидно, недостаточно, если ты притащился сюда за успокоительным, - не осталась в долгу Гермиона.

- Мисс Грейнджер, мне интересно, зачем я подписывала разрешение на расширение пространства в гостиных трех факультетов? – поспешно встряла МакГонагалл, не желая разбираться сегодня с еще одной межфакультетской сварой.

- Нам было необходимо место для игровых, профессор МакГонагалл. Мы последовали вашему совету и решили отвлечь младших с помощью игр...

- Маггловских, - выплюнул Малфой.

- На собрании старост мы решили, что лучше бы это было что-то, с чем большинство раньше не сталкивалось, - спокойно пояснила Грейнджер, делая вид, что не замечает его деланно раздраженного голоса. – Мы попросили магглорожденных, и они собрали впечатляющую коллекцию настольных игр. Мы их размножили и отправили по гостиным, надеясь, что разбор чего-то нового развлечет всех в достаточной мере.

- Полагаю, восторги профессора Спраут неким Твистером вызваны именно этой затеей? - женщина удивленно приподняла бровь.

Гермиона непроизвольно прыснула, но быстро взяла себя в руки и, откашлявшись, ответила:

- Да, мэм.

- А странные заявления профессора Флитвика о том, что он построил финансовую империю и выиграл семью?

- Это «Монополия», - кивнула она. – И, профессор, Дин Томас просил узнать, почему вы не удовлетворили запрос на посещение территории других факультетов?

Минерва оглянулась на двух других преподавателей в комнате, но и Снейп, и Дамблдор, казалось, погрузились в какие-то свои размышления, совершенно позабыв об остальных присутствующих и только Драко Малфой, пристально глядя на Гермиону, презрительно кривил губы, а в его глазах появился блеск, не предвещающий ничего хорошего. Он словно бросал ей немой вызов: «Ты не посмеешь Грейнджер!».

- Вы знаете правила, мисс Грейнджер, это запрещено. Честно говоря, я вообще не поняла смысла этого прошения.

- Многие студенты Хогвартса не поняли часть вещей, о которых говорил днем Гарри, они пристают к магглорожденным, пытаясь узнать, кто такие Джедаи, мутанты, герои комиксов и прочее в том же духе. Но, по мнению Дина и Джастина, объяснить это простыми словами невозможно, и они решили организовать собственную труппу, чтобы продемонстрировать все наглядно.

- Театральная труппа? – удивленно хмыкнула гриффиндорский декан.

- Это довольно распространенное явление в маггловских учебных заведениях.

- Почему тогда они не подали простое заявление о ее создании? Мы могли бы выделить им помещение для репетиций и спектаклей.

- Думаю, им импонирует мысль о гастрольном турне, - улыбнулась Гермиона.

- Не могу ничего обещать заранее. Я вынесу этот вопрос на учительском совете.

- Спасибо, профессор.

- Это все? Тогда вы можете идти.

- Да, то есть, нет, мэм, - Гермиона достала из кармана уменьшенный свиток пергамента и протянула его МакГонагалл. – Я позволила себе... это список всех пострадавших гриффиндорцев с указанием полученных повреждений. Я выделила цветом тех, кто еще находится в лазарете, но не успела уточнить их состояние у мадам Помфри.

Выражение лица Минервы заметно смягчилось. Она как раз собиралась приступить к написанию писем родителям своих подопечных, и своевременная помощь старосты избавила ее от неприятной необходимости выяснять: кто, как и насколько серьезно ранен в результате сегодняшних событий. Краем глаза она заметила, какой раздраженный взгляд бросил на своего старосту Снейп, и преисполнилась гордости за свой факультет.

- Благодарю, мисс Грейнджер, - искренне произнесла она и собиралась добавить что-то еще, но была прервана появлением домашнего эльфа.

- Даффи послали с поручением к Гермионе Грейнджер, - протараторила эльфийка, сразу поворачиваясь к девушке и игнорируя остальных присутствующих. – Мисс Сьюзен Боунс прислала Даффи сказать, что ей нужны особые игрушки.

- Хорошо, пойди и возьми из сундука в комнате отдыха Гриффиндора.

- Даффи не тронет вещи хозяев, - отчаянно замотала та головой, - Даффи не нарушит правила: эльфам строго запрещено трогать личные вещи, спрятанные хозяевами...

- Они не спрятаны, и они ничьи, - поспешила успокоить ее Гермиона, - этот сундук всегда открыт.

- Даффи знает, что он заперт, - укорила ее эльфийка.

- Закрыт тот, в котором хранятся сладости. Мы же не хотим, чтобы у детей болели животы. Но бездонный сундук, где хранятся игрушки и всякая всячина, которую присылают Гарри, всегда открыт, и любой гриффиндорец может брать оттуда все, что захочет.

- Мисс пытается обмануть Даффи, но Даффи не нарушит за...

- Позови Добби, - прервала ее причитания Гермиона, страдальчески закатив глаза.

- Чем недостойный Добби может служить доброй подруге великого Гарри Поттера, сэра? – заголосил писклявый голос спустя секунду.

- Ты знаешь Сьюзен, старосту Хаффлпаффа? – энергичный кивок. – Ей нужно несколько игрушек из сундука.

- Из тех, что Добби носит больным несчастным детям? – уточнил он.

- Да. И проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы в постели каждого ребенка в замке появилась такая же, ладно?

- Добби все исполнит, Добби все сделает... – он исчез, продолжая бубнить себе под нос.

- Что все это значило, мисс Грейнджер? – мерцая глазами, спросил слишком долго молчавший Дамблдор.

Но вернувшийся Добби уже аккуратно пристраивал под руку Гарри миниатюрную порыкивающую пантеру, а Малфой ошарашенно смотрел на возникшего у него в руках игрушечного единорога.

- Ты... – потрясенно выдавил он, переводя взгляд на теребящего уши эльфа.

- Добби помнит, как совсем маленький хозяин Драко любил Флутти, - эльф осторожно подобрался ближе к Малфою. – Хозяин Люциус велел домовым эльфам выкинуть все детские вещи наследника... Добби пытался спасти Флутти. Добби очень-очень старался, но хозяин узнал, и Добби наказали… сильно-сильно... на много дней заперли в подземелье...

Последнее слово заставило Драко вздрогнуть всем телом. Выйдя из прострации и принеся торопливые извинения, он повернулся, бросился вон из комнаты и скрылся в полумраке коридора, оставив дверь распахнутой настежь. Северус Снейп, нахмурившись, проводил своего крестника взглядом: он знал, о каком подземелье шла речь, и о том, чем там занимались некоторые гости поместья. Правда, Снейп забыл, что указанный эпизод произошел в то время, когда Драко исполнилось всего четыре года, и он никогда не догадывался, насколько серьезную травму детской неокрепшей психике нанесло то давнее решение его высокомерного отца.

- Спасибо за помощь, Добби, - потрясенно сказала Гермиона. – Можешь идти.

Эльф с хлопком испарился, а Дамблдор, поднявшись со стула, вытянул пантеру из-под руки Поттера. Игрушка недовольно заворочалась и попыталась тяпнуть директора когтями, но тот невозмутимо поводил над ней волшебной палочкой, выявляя наведенные чары.

- Интересная комбинация комплексных чар, - протянул он. – Так, что тут у нас? Умиротворяющее, успокаивающее и заклинание добрых снов.

- Мы проходили принципы составления комплексных чар в прошлом году у профессора Флитвика, сэр, - пояснила Гермиона. – Для отработки навыков стали использовать ненужные игрушки, поскольку такая комбинация показалась наиболее безобидной, но из-за тяжелой ситуации, сложившейся в том году в замке, не учли, что они могут пользоваться огромным спросом у малышей. В этом году, предчувствуя ухудшение положения в стране, игрушки в качестве подарка к новому учебному году были посланы всем первогодкам.

- Весьма похвально, мисс Грейнджер, - кивнул Дамблдор, опуская пантеру обратно на постель Гарри; та, переваливаясь на неровностях одеяла, снова пробралась к нему под локоть и, свернувшись в клубок, довольно заурчала. – Уже глубокая ночь, и вы выглядите усталой, мисс Грейнджер, вам стоит отправиться в постель.

- Да, сэр, - понимая, что таким образом ее ненавязчиво выставляют за дверь, согласилась она. – Но у меня осталось еще одно дело к моему декану.

- Это не может подождать до завтра? – обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Минерва, вынужденная признать правоту директора: девочка действительно выглядела осунувшейся, а под ее глазами залегли тени.

- Я просто хотела сказать, что Донован Речет, Эдвард Вуд, Лукас Нотт и Тим Дженкинс поставили меня в известность о наложенном на них взыскании и ждут наказания.

- Что они опять натворили? – обреченно вздохнула декан.

- Гарри назначил им наказание, когда поймал их в Хогсмиде.

- Думаю, они достаточно наказаны последствиями своего поступка.

- Если позволите, мэм, - Минерва поощряюще махнула рукой. – Согласно новому закону Гриффиндора никто не может быть дважды наказан за один и тот же проступок. Вы, как Глава факультета, можете ужесточить или уменьшить кару, но не отменить ее. И, боюсь, впервые со времен действия закона вы рассматриваетесь провинившимися в качестве меньшего зла, - Гермиона позволила себе улыбку, указывая глазами на спящего. – Меня неофициально уведомили, что они предпочтут отбыть наказание до того, как проснется Поттер.

- Как давно у нас обновился свод правил? – изогнув бровь, спросила Минерва и повернулась к Снейпу, ожидая, что тот скажет что-нибудь язвительное из серии: «Неужели знаменитому Гарри Поттеру еще не надоели огни рампы». Но декан Слизерина почему-то ничего не сказал и вообще - упорно разглядывал стену за спиной директора.

- Он все еще на стадии обсуждения, профессор, но некоторые положения уже сами собой внедрились в нашу повседневную жизнь. Как только мы примем окончательный вариант, я представлю его вам на утверждение.

- Мне бы не хотелось их наказывать, мисс Грейнджер. Это будет слишком, учитывая перенесенный сегодня стресс, - она утомленно потерла виски кончиками пальцев. – Я не могу сейчас придумать ничего неприятного, но в достаточной мере безобидного, - Минерва заметила, что ее студентка вдруг задумалась, и тепло улыбнулась. – И что же пришло тебе в голову, Гермиона?

- Дон не любит Трансфигурацию - не понимает, зачем превращать одно в другое, когда можно просто сразу взять то, что тебе нужно, - задумчиво сказала Гермиона, но тут же встряхнулась. – Прошу прощения, профессор.

- И вы думаете, что если бы я придумала для него задание достаточно сложное, но довольно захватывающее, чтобы заинтересовать в предмете... – декан жестом поощрила девушку продолжить ее мысль.

- Я бы сообщила гриффиндорцам, что это задание выполняется в качестве наказания, и им запрещается помогать с ним Речету.

- Интересная мысль, - согласилась Минерва. – Что с остальными?

- У Тима аналогичные проблемы с Чарами, а Эд с некоторым презрением относится к копанию в земле, хотя его брат, насколько я помню, постоянно ходил в пятнах от травы и почвы. С Люком возникает проблема, поскольку он успевает по всем предметам одинаково и ко всем относиться ровно.

- Вы можете дать ему задание повышенной сложности по Защите или Зельям, - внес предложение Дамблдор.

- Первоклашки боготворят Гарри, и все знают, что Защита - его любимый предмет, одно это гарантирует их любовь к ЗоТС на веки вечные. Что до Зелий, - она бросила неприязненный взгляд в сторону зельевара, - то посылать на них кого-то из гриффиндорцев - это слишком жестоко. Как направить Рона к Хагриду изучать акромантулов.

Профессора, кроме Снейпа, позволили себе улыбнуться, хотя Минерва и не преминула указать на неподобающее поведение по отношению к учителю, строго взглянув на Гермиону и укоризненно произнеся:

- Мисс Грейнджер.

- Прошу прощения, сэр, - безропотно извинилась та, впрочем, без особого усердия.

- Итак, как нам быть с юным Ноттом? – уточнила МакГонагалл.

Гермиона задумчиво постучала пальцем по губам, и ее озарила идея:

- Последнее время Лукас выказывает очень серьезное увлечение Арифмантикой, - уголки ее губ приподнялись в подобии улыбки.

- Но это программа старших курсов!

- Если бы вы могли попросить профессора Вектор придумать что-то несложное, что он вполне сможет осилить сейчас, это решило бы все проблемы.

- Я переговорю с профессорами и сообщу о результатах, - подойдя к девушке, Минерва признательно сжала ей плечо, отмечая вблизи явные признаки усталости. – Вы отлично поработали сегодня, мисс Грейнджер, и выполнили намного более сверх обязанностей старосты. Я вам очень благодарна, но теперь вам действительно необходимо отдохнуть, - она мягко подтолкнула старосту в сторону двери. Снейп презрительно фыркнул, глядя на эти телячьи нежности, но на него никто не обратил внимания.

На полпути в Гриффиндорскую Башню, Гермиона остановилась у окна и, открыв его нараспашку, аккуратно сняла жука, вцепившегося ей в воротник мантии где-то посреди разговора в палате Гарри.

- Думаю, получив больше материала, чем могли позволить себе надеяться, вы теперь по достоинству оцените предоставленную вам возможность, Рита, - тихо сказала девушка, - и мне не придется напоминать, что мы ожидаем увидеть все написанные статьи до того, как они отправятся в печать. Иначе это был первый и последний эксклюзив, полученный вами от Гарри Поттера. Я рассчитываю получить от вас письмо в ближайшее время. Приятного полета, - Гермиона закрыла окно и продолжила свой путь, мечтая о теплой постели и долгожданном отдыхе.

Рита Скитер, летя к зоне аппарации, думала, что действительно получила от этой сделки больше, чем могла ожидать, отправляясь на встречу с этими малолетними шантажистами. Вынужденная бездеятельность весьма существенно пошатнула ее финансовое положение, не говоря уже о заметно снизившейся популярности, ведь, как оказалось, если ты не пишешь сенсации о Гарри Поттере, ты не пишешь ничего. Она была готова на любые уступки, дожидаясь подростков в каком-то маггловском кафе, и в первый момент их весьма щедрое предложение застало ее врасплох. Ей не впервой было писать статьи за деньги, но и без них от природы любопытная Рита не могла не ухватиться за возможность взглянуть на мир глазами Гарри Поттера. А после всей той заказной лжи, которую она писала о нем ранее, это было вдвойне заманчиво. Хотя и минусы у сделки обнаружились немалые: полный контроль над исходящей информацией, цензура и редактирование статей до выхода в печать, а в случае нарушения контракта она лишалась не только эксклюзивных интервью, но и свободы. Тогда Рита еще удивилась, как грамотно двое подростков взяли ее за жабры, они не оставляли ей выбора, вынуждая идти на все их условия от безысходности ее положения.

Но время шло, а материала для статьи все не было. Не получай она исправно еженедельные платежи на свой гринготтский счет, вполне могла бы решить, что все это ей пригрезилось. И вот сегодня она, наконец, получила сигнал по оставленному ей зеркалу связи. Это была Война, это был Хаос, и настоящий Поттер посреди всеобщего безумия. Заголовки рождались в ее голове с немыслимой скоростью, она продумывала предложения и целые фразы, и ее радость от нахождения в центре событий омрачалась только толпой других представителей журналисткой братии, толкущейся рядом с ней. А потом их всех выставили, и Грейнджер, поймав ее взгляд, чуть заметно мотнула головой, и, приняв анимагический облик, Рита наконец добыла свой репортаж. И еще какой! Сенсация на сенсации и сенсацией погоняет! Разговоры, которым она никогда не стала бы свидетелем без того нечто, что навел на нее Поттер, и что теперь позволяло ей с легкостью миновать все антианимагические барьеры, события, на которые она не обратила бы внимания без указания Грейнджер. Определенно, ради такого материала она вполне способна перетерпеть редактуру этой выскочки.

Но, Мерлин, какая жалость, что они не позволят ей сейчас написать об истинном лице величайшего светлого волшебника!

**Глава 20**

Ее любимый пациент снова с ней. Снова еле жив. Снова выкарабкивается практически с того света, а она опять ничем не может помочь и просто поправляет ему одеяло, дает зелья и надеется, так отчаянно надеется, что он и на этот раз выкарабкается и придет в себя.

Не понаслышке зная, что значит - быть жертвой своего предназначения, Помфри всегда сочувствовала бедному ребенку, отданному во власть жестокой судьбы. Она, как никто другой, понимала, что великая судьба требует не менее равнозначной платы. Для нее самой дар истинного целителя стал высшим благом и наихудшим проклятием, лишив самого желанного в этом мире. Ее мечта о собственном доме, семье и детях оборвалась с получением наследия в день совершеннолетия. В тот день она узнала, что отныне не способна породить своего ребенка, но теперь у нее сотни и тысячи чужих, что ее долг, как и любой матери, относиться ко всем одинаково, никого не выделяя, и очень долгое время ей это удавалось. Но каким-то образом этот бедный ребенок, свалившийся ей как снег на голову посреди одной ночи, умудрился стать неожиданным гостем в ее сердце, смог разбудить её чувства, столько лет находившиеся в анабиозе. Неужели это она – колдомедик высшей квалификации Поппи Помфри - смотрит на него глазами не лекаря, а матери? Или это простое родство двух душ, отданных во власть высших сил, проклятых судьбой и предназначением?

Услышав вызов каминной сети, она, вздохнув, вошла к себе в кабинет, заранее зная, кого увидит и кому снова не сообщит ничего утешительного. Единственного в этом замке взрослого мага, кроме нее, который настолько беспокоится за мальчика, чтобы в перерывах между занятиями связывается с ней.

- Как он, Поппи?

- Без изменений. Я сразу сообщу, - уже в который раз повторила она и поспешно вернулась к его постели. И опять поправляла одеяла, давала зелья, а когда он начинал метаться и стонать, ласково и успокаивающе шептала:

- Ш-ш-ш, тихо, мой хороший, тихо.

Нежно прикасалась прохладными пальцами к воспаленному лицу, убирая с влажного от пота лба прилипшие волосы, и продолжала надеяться, перестав волноваться о причинах и невольно проваливаясь в воспоминания.

Он оказался совсем не таким, каким она ожидала его увидеть. Мальчик-герой больше походил на призрак. Первый же его визит из-за обморока, вызванного мигренью прямо посреди Большого Зала, мадам Помфри использовала как повод провести полное обследование и пришла в ужас. Она навсегда запомнит, чего ей стоило сохранить лицо спокойным, пока занималась ребенком, как, стоило ему заснуть, ворвалась в кабинет директора, прервав собрание учителей. Помфри не имела ни малейшего представления, что за выражение было на ее лице, но, когда она отрывисто потребовала оставить ее наедине с Дамблдором, все поднялись и молча покинули помещение, включая вечно язвительного Снейпа.

Ее гнев, ее ярость - и добродушное спокойствие старика. Колдомедик требовала защитить мальчика. Директор объяснялся туманными фразами. И, тем не менее, несмотря на убежденность в своей правоте, ей пришлось уступить, смириться, притвориться, что поняла его доводы, но только потому, что увидела, как у раздражающегося директора в глазах мелькнула готовность заставить ее все забыть. Забывать она не хотела - она не имела на это права: чтобы помочь, она должна помнить. Перед уходом директор не самым деликатным образом напомнил ей о рабочем контракте, а точнее – пункт о полном подчинении всех ее действий касательно будущего студентов лично самому директору. Она помнила. Как и кару за непослушание. Она покидала кабинет, думая, что больше никогда не сможет испытывать к этому человеку и капли уважения.

Клятва верности, данная Хогвартсу в лице исполняющего обязанности директора, была сильна, вот только она подчинялась тому, что было выше пергаментов и чернил. Дамблдор ошибся в одном: сама магия защищает «хранителей жизни», они присягают ей, как присягают магглы своему Гиппократу, обещая хранить здравие ее носителей. А кто может быть магии дороже, чем ребенок Света, чем хрупкий сосуд с бушующим пламенем внутри? Помфри были безразличны награды и наказания. Она не просто так стала колдомедиком, ее дар взывал к ней, ее призвание по рождению никогда не позволило бы ей оставаться равнодушной к страданиям, особенно ребенка. И если ей отказал директор, всегда можно найти обходной путь, ведь, Слава Мерлину, в школе были еще волшебники, подобные ей. Например, кошка, обожающая своих котят.

Выждав пару дней и убедившись, что портреты прекратили пристально наблюдать за всеми ее передвижениями, Поппи Помфри под благовидным предлогом напросилась к профессору трансфигурации на чай, ведь действительно вопиющая выходка кого-то из студентов, заколдовавшего все метлы гриффиндорской сборной, заслуживала живейшего обсуждения. Где-то посреди их экспрессивной беседы портреты оказались погружены в спячку, и Помфри убедилась, что не зря всегда считала Минерву очень умной женщиной. Та хоть и заметила все странности, происходящие в ее кабинете, продолжила свою обличительную тираду в адрес коварного Слизерина и преступного попустительства Снейпа, выдав свое изумление лишь слегка приподнявшейся бровью. Все с тем же недоумением она наблюдала, как Помфри очистила чашку и вытянула из виска несколько серебристых нитей. Так ничего и не спросив, Минерва послушно нырнула в протянутую ей чашку, заменившую Думоотвод, и погрузилась в воспоминания, которыми колдомедик поведала ей все, что смогла, даже передала часть своего разговора с Дамблдором.

Колдомедик с некоторой опаской следила за своей собеседницей, в любой момент ожидая возмездие за передачу конфиденциальных сведений постороннему лицу. Общеизвестно, что на учебный период года опека над ребенком частично передается в руки директора магической школы, и Помфри отчаянно надеялась, что в некоторой степени это распространяется и на деканов факультетов, к тому же Минерва была заместителем Дамблдора. Твердой уверенности не было, но время шло, кара ее не настигала, и Поппи вздохнула с облегчением – магия приняла меру ответственности за Минервой МакГонагалл.

- Не могу сказать, что удивлена, - с утомленным вздохом сказала Минерва, возвращаясь в реальность.

- Ты что-то знала? - колдомедик впилась в нее взглядом.

- Поппи, он оставил ребенка на пороге дома. Ночью. В начале ноября, - она говорила все тем же обманчиво-спокойным голосом, но вдруг резко встала с кресла и, выпрямившись во весь рост, зашипела не хуже разозленной кошки. Именно в этот момент Помфри поняла, что приняла верное решение и пришла за помощью к нужному человеку: Минервой МакГонагалл в этот миг нельзя было не залюбоваться, что-то проявилось в ней такое... опасное, мрачное, темное - и в то же время величественное: обычная кошка, но с душой разъяренной львицы, защищающей своего детеныша. - Почему я позволила ему? Как я могла допустить такое? Я же целый день следила за этими животными. Я специально пошла туда, чтобы быть абсолютно уверенной, что ребенку Лили будет хорошо в семье ее сестры.

- А что, были предпосылки к обратному? – не сказать, чтобы Помфри была слишком удивлена тем, что директор заранее спланировал детство своего героя.

- Лили очень переживала их разрыв, - скупо жестикулируя, МакГонагалл, выдавая свое волнение, начала расхаживать по кабинету. - Для нее это был такой удар: сразу после гибели родителей вместо того, чтобы стать поддержкой сестре, из Петунии вылезли все копившиеся в ней обиды, зависть, непонимание. До такой степени, что она отказалась от совместного владения унаследованным семейным бизнесом.

- Вы хорошо осведомлены.

- Это ведь произошло за месяц до окончания Хогвартса. Лили была старостой, мы часто виделись, и я не могла не заметить, как сильно она обеспокоена чем-то. Мы о многом говорили с ней - фактически обо всем: и о постигшем ее горе, о том, что ей не к кому возвращаться, и что Джеймс одолжил ей денег, чтобы выплатить долю Петунии и сохранить дело всей жизни их отца. Она нуждалась в утешении и совете. Разве я могла ей в этом отказать?

- Минерва. Вы отличный декан, я не ошиблась, придя сюда, - максимально возможным ровным тоном сказала Поппи, хотя в ней самой экспрессивная речь Минервы сеяла бурю.

- Но я ничем не помогла ее беззащитному сыну. Я ведь знала это, я видела своими глазами, что этим нелюдям нельзя доверить ребенка. Одного дня наблюдения хватило, чтобы убедиться, что это самые омерзительные магглы, - Минерва сама не заметила, как перешла на крик. Она вся раскраснелась, глаза метали молнии. – Как я могла позволить ему? Как я могла допустить, чтобы ребенок рос в столь отвратительных условиях? Я ведь помнила, как Лили рассказывала, что Петуния боится и ненавидит магию, о том, как она и ее новоиспеченный муж захлопнули двери перед их с Джеймсом носом, когда те пришли пригласить их на свадьбу! Как этот Дурсль орал, что нога ни одного ненормального урода не переступит порог его дома, - она прекратила метаться и свирепо ударила ладонью по столу. – Узнав о гибели Поттеров, я пошла убедиться, что они не изменились, и забрать Гарри с собой!

Помфри смерила гриффиндорского декана критичным профессиональным взглядом и, посчитав, что для решения возникшей проблемы им обеим не помешает спокойствие, достала из кармана мантии успокаивающее зелье; отпив немного сама, колдомедик мягко пододвинула флакон к МакГонагалл. Несколько секунд та колебалась, но потом все же схватила пузырек, отпила, упала обратно в свое кресло и застыла, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

- Как я могла позволить ему? – успокаиваясь, тихо пробормотала она снова через минуту и внезапно, словно ее озарило, вскинула на Поппи свирепый взгляд, едва не заставивший ту отшатнуться. – Он собирался заставить тебя забыть, - зло зашипела она, - а значит, вполне мог наложить Обливейт на меня.

- Можно проверить, - с готовностью предложила Помфри, доставая палочку и радуясь представившейся возможности: в конце концов, спящие портреты и обычные чары – это хорошо, но защита врачебной тайны многим лучше. В который раз Помфри жалела о невозможности инициировать ее по желанию, а не только в делах хоть отдаленно касающихся здоровья конкретного мага. Радужная пелена окутала стены. Колдомедик произнесла сложную формулу обнаружения примененных ментальных чар, и ни одна из женщин не удивилась, увидев отпечаток заклинания. Настолько мощного, что след отчетливо проявился даже спустя десять лет.

- Я хочу знать, насколько серьезно болен мальчик, - нарушил тишину голос Минервы.

- Не буду лгать. Все очень серьезно, - сказала Помфри, наклоняясь над столом и раскрутив медицинский свиток Гарри. Она не стала заострять внимание на отпечатке его ауры и просто указала на перечень травм, выявленных при диагностировании. Поппи видела, как по мере чтения бледнело и вытягивалось лицо декана, отметила, какие чувства, подобно калейдоскопу, сменялись в ее глазах, и искренне понадеялась, что не преувеличила благоразумие этой женщины, и та сумеет возобладать над собой и не кинется убивать директора голыми руками.

- Скажи, что ты можешь это исправить, - МакГонагалл смотрела на нее взглядом, полным мольбы и неприкрытой горечи.

- Посмотри - здесь, - Поппи раскрыла свиток на оттиске ауры, но его пергаментные края так и норовили снова закрутиться, и она раздраженно закрепила их, поставив первые попавшиеся под руку предметы, кажется, чернильницу и молочник, - и здесь. Эти две травмы, взаимоисключающие друг друга: я не смогу лечить одну, не ухудшив многократно состояние другой.

- А если их лечить одновременно?

- Учитывая дистрофию и истощение Гарри, летальный исход гарантирован с применением первых доз.

- Но нельзя же оставлять все так! - с тоской в голосе воскликнула Минерва, но Помфри промолчала, и декан, подняв на нее глаза, увидела, что взгляд колдомедика, полный отчаянья, был обращен к свитку. – Чего ты мне не договариваешь? – слова сорвались с губ едва слышным шепотом, и женщина поняла, что боится услышать ответ. Непонятно откуда взявшееся предчувствие твердило, что сейчас она услышит самое худшее.

- Я не знаю, как это исправить, но, если все останется таким, как есть, если тенденция сохранится и дальше, - Поппи сглотнула появившийся в горле ком и все же закончила, - Гарри не доживет до двадцати лет.

Она ждала крика и даже стихийного выброса магии, но была только серая молния, метнувшаяся в сторону спальных покоев. Безуспешно прождав возвращения МакГонагалл более десяти минут, Помфри поднялась и осторожно заглянула в дверь, за которой скрылась кошка. Спальни персонала оказались довольно однотипны, но конкретно эту отличало наличие в углу комнаты роскошного кошачьего дерева: несколько стволов, местами обмотанных пенькой, с тремя уровнями платформ, под одной из которых располагался гамак, и все это великолепие соединялось прочными канатами. И сейчас декан Гриффиндора - строгая, невозмутимая и вечно собранная Минерва МакГонагалл, пребывая в своей анимагической форме, яростно полосовала когтями один из стволов, вымещая на нем злость, гнев и беспомощность. Вздохнув, Поппи вернулась в кабинет. Отлив в блюдце новую порцию успокаивающего зелья, она тихо снова вошла в покои декана и поставила его на пол, впрочем, не рискуя сильно приближаться к разъяренному животному.

- Об этом никто не должен знать, - твердо сказала вернувшаяся Минерва, которой, казалось, эта вспышка позволила вернуть себе нормальное состояние духа. – Если кто-то с толком использует подобную информацию, это может серьезно навредить мальчику.

Помфри согласно кивнула и жестом позволила ей самой разобраться с этим на свое усмотрение. Имя, написанное на свитке, испарилось, и Минерва своим элегантным почерком написала новое, нахмурилась, осмотрев результат, проворчала: «Слишком очевидно», - и легким движением волшебной палочки заставила слова поменяться местами.

- Ты не пришла бы ко мне, Поппи, если бы у тебя не было идей по поводу этого, – она брезгливо покосилась на свиток и спросила с надеждой. – Что мы будем делать?

- В первую очередь надо улучшить общее состояние его здоровья. Я надеюсь, что тогда нам удастся излечение и тех основных травм. Но я не знаю, как незаметно давать ему зелья. Еще я собираюсь связаться со своим наставником, поспрашиваю Сильвестру. Может, они что-то посоветуют или подскажут надежных людей, к которым можно обратиться.

- Толли.

- Что?

- Чего желает хозяйка? – воскликнуло ушастое создание, возникшее по зову и преданно взирающее на Минерву.

- Принеси нам еще чаю, пожалуйста, - эльфийка, радостно кивнув, исчезла, и Минерва пояснила. - Она принадлежит моей семье. Я привезла ее с собой, она не связана узами с Хогвартсом и, следовательно, никоим образом не подчиняется директору. И при этом, в силу моей должности, имеет неограниченный доступ на территорию Гриффиндора.

- Возможно, - согласилась Поппи, - остается вопрос - как. Я думала подмешивать зелья в еду, но студенты едят исключительно в Большом Зале. Передавать Гарри флаконы, - она покачала головой, отметая идею, - кто-то может заметить - портреты или одногруппники. Возникнут вопросы. Можно было бы уговорить его хранить тайну, но он неизбежно потребует объяснений, а как такое объяснить?

- Хозяйка говорит о Гарри Поттере-сэре? – женщины, вздрогнув, обернулись на неловко переминавшуюся и сконфуженно теребившую маленькими пальчиками подол своего похожего на халат одеяния Толли, которая, принеся чайный поднос, случайно подслушала обрывок их разговора.

- Ты его знаешь? – удивилась Минерва.

- О, эльфы знают молодого господина. Домовым эльфам нравится сэр Гарри, - наклонившись к ним, она заговорщицки прошептала: - Он такой же, как мы.

Женщины изумленно переглянулись, не понимая, откуда маленькие проныры узнали, чем был вынужден заниматься мальчик в доме своих родственников.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – хрипло поинтересовалась Помфри.

- Толли не может говорить, - недоверчиво покосилась на нее эльфийка.

- Мы хотим помочь ему, Толли, - поспешила успокоить ее Минерва. – Гарри Поттер очень болен, ему надо лекарство. Ты ведь хочешь помочь ему, да? – Толли торопливо кивнула. – Но об этом никто не должен знать - ни другие эльфы, ни призраки, ни портреты, ни учителя, ни одна живая или мертвая душа, – с нажимом произнесла она.

- Толли поможет! – ликующе воскликнула эльфийка. – Толли знает! Молодой господин пьет много-много воды, когда просыпается ночью! Эльфы всегда оставляют стакан у кровати Гарри Поттера-сэра. И несколько раз добавляют воду!

- Ты сможешь делать это сама? – нетерпеливо спросила декан, усмотрев прекрасную возможность. – И добавлять в воду зелья, как скажет мадам Помфри?

- Толли может, - сморщенное личико еще больше нахмурилось. - И другие эльфы тоже. Они ничего не скажут об одном из нас, - уверено заявила она.

- Почему ты называешь Гарри Поттера одним из вас? – терпеливо спросила ее хозяйка.

- Молодой господин делает волшебство, как эльфы, - экзальтированно прошептала та, пританцовывая на месте. - Гарри Поттера, как и эльфов, питает Дом. Эльфы ничего не расскажут о ребенке замка.

- Делает волшебство? – ошарашено переспросила колдомедик. – Как и все маги?

- Нет-нет-нет, - эльфийка так сильно замотала головой, что чуть не упала, - сэр Гарри делает волшебство, как эльфы, без глупой деревяшки, - обе женщины пораженно уставились на нее. – Молодой господин видит плохие сны, очень-очень нехорошие, такие, что заставляют его кричать. Но Гарри Поттер-сэр - очень добрый, не хочет никого пугать и делает тишину, чтобы никого не разбудить, - она снова заговорщицки зашептала. - Молодой господин не знает сам, что так умеет, - она хихикнула и закрыла рот маленькой ладошкой, - просыпается и не помнит, что делал во сне. Но эльфы знают, - гордо заявила она, - эльфы все видят.

- И часто ему снятся плохие сны? – прочистив горло, спросила Минерва, тщательно стараясь не демонстрировать, насколько шокирующее действие оказали на нее слова Толли. И стараясь не думать, чем вызвана привычка Гарри, не просыпаясь, глушить собственные крики, или как эту привычку ему навязали.

Эльф энергично кивнула.

- А потом опять засыпает? – бессонница мальчика для Помфри стала сюрпризом: Гарри на нее не жаловался (можно подумать, он сказал ей хоть об одной проблеме!), а сканирование не выявило – это странно тревожило.

- Молодой господин спит очень мало, - охотно информировала Толли. – Не только когда видит сны - всегда. Он уходит из спальни и много ходит по школе. Когда Толли поможет сэру? – заискивающее спросила она.

- Мне надо знать, сколько он пьет воды...

- Стакан перед сном, стакан в середине ночи, стакан по утру, - загибая пальчики, пропела эльфийка.

- Я рассчитаю дозы и принесу зелья твоей хозяйке, - заверила ее Помфри, решив, что визиты чужого эльфа также могут вызвать ненужные подозрения.

- Толли рада служить доброй хозяйке! – радостно воскликнула та и с хлопком исчезла, когда Минерва жестом отпустила ее.

Некоторое время женщины просидели в тишине, переваривая новую информацию и пытаясь прийти в себя после такого непривычного поведения давно знакомых существ.

- Ночами Гарри гуляет по Хогвартсу, - засобиравшись к себе, наконец, разбила вязкую тишину Помфри.

- Я попрошу миссис Норрис присмотреть за ним, - задумчиво отозвалась Минерва и вдруг засмеялась. – Хотя, наверное, это излишне, и она и так этим занята. Ведь учитывая все странности, творящиеся вокруг Гарри, я почти уверена, что это его из-за цвета глаз она называет «человеческим котенком». А я-то дура решила, что ее охоте мешает чей-то новый питомец, не обученный охоте и распугавший всех крыс. Но совершенно же естественно, что они бегут подальше в подземелье от человека! – и снова нервно засмеялась.

Помфри оставила ее, «забыв» на столе еще один флакон успокаивающего зелья.

Второй раз его к ней принес Хагрид, и мальчик снова был без сознания. Гарри вяло лежал на его руках, не реагируя на внешние раздражители и даже на грозоподобный плач полугиганта, который был уверен, что малыш умирает. Он не умирал, в этом она убедилась быстро. Фактически он был абсолютно здоров, чего никак не могло произойти благодаря ее зельям - уж слишком недолгим был срок их приема. Вычленив из завываний лесничего смысл, она побледнела, уяснив, что тот принес Гарри из Запретного Леса, где они искали убийцу единорогов, и впервые в жизни ей захотелось прибегнуть к насилию. Вырвав мальчика из рук Хагрида и послав его... за деканом и директором, она стащила с ребенка промокшую от слез одежду и принялась за полную диагностику.

Она была потрясена и одновременно сдерживала желание рассмеяться, ведь она столько времени билась над тем, как исправить весь ущерб, нанесенный ему "нежной" заботой родственников, а оказалось, что для этого достаточно одной прогулки по Запретному Лесу. Ей было полностью безразлично, что именно там произошло, ей оказалось более чем достаточно полученного результата. Достаточно того, что, кого бы мальчик ни встретил там, эту таинственную личность заботила его судьба. Заботила настолько, чтобы замаскировать все следы своего вмешательства под сильнейшими чарами сокрытия внешности и памяти, а потом нежно погрузить в сон, имитирующий глубокую магическую кому. Чары были настолько искусно вплетены в магическую ауру ребенка, что, не проведи она сама не одну бессонную ночь за ее изучением и расшифровкой, то не заметила бы разницы. Внешне он оставался тем же худым, чахлым и изможденным недоростком, и она отнюдь не была тем человеком, который собирался раскрывать его секрет.

Несмотря на все уверения, ворвавшаяся в лазарет Минерва продолжала смотреть на Гарри с такой безнадежностью во взгляде, словно собиралась хоронить единственное горячо любимое дитя. Появившийся следом за ней директор бурно вещал нечто ободряющее и тем самым действовал на нервы Помфри, ощущавшей, как основательно фонит от него неуместной радостью. Только когда двери снова распахнулись чьим-то мощным пинком, Дамблдор соизволил наконец замолкнуть и воззриться на плевавшегося ядом и поливавшего грязью все поколения Поттеров Снейпа, которого Хагрид, прихватив по собственной инициативе, буквально тащил за шиворот.

- Хагрид, зачем ты доставил сюда Северуса? - мило улыбаясь, спросил Дамблдор, по обыкновению, быстро справляясь с удивлением.

- Да я тут, эта, вдруг, думаю, какое зелье надобно. Для Гарри-то. Малыш-то умирает, - завыл лесничий, опять ударяясь в слезы.

- Он не умирает! – категорично выступила Поппи.

- Правда, что ль? – впервые в жизни на мадам Помфри смотрели, как на воплощенное чудо. - Я же ж и понять-то не мог: али дышит, али нет. Значится, точно живой? - уточнил полувеликан и после утвердительного кивка осел на ближайшую койку, словно ноги перестали его держать. Кровать под непривычным весом ощутимо прогнулась и протестующее заскрипела.

- Следовательно, не было никакой необходимости громить своей неповоротливой тушей мне половину лаборатории! – рявкнул на полугиганта зельевар, раздраженно оправляя многострадальную мантию.

- Так не нарошно же я, - смущенно отозвался Хагрид. – За мальчонку испреживался.

- И с каких пор элементарное отсутствие мозгов у сопляка, чтобы сбежать от опасности, стало достаточным поводом отрывать меня от важных исследований? - язвительно поинтересовался Снейп. – Он не слизеринец! Пусть с ним возится тот, кто обязан, - он сердитым жестом указал на МакГонагалл, в кои-то веки не ввязавшуюся с ним в полемику и ограничившуюся яростным взглядом. – Хотя я понимаю твое нежелание, Минерва, - сладко продолжил он, - ведь учитывая не унаследованную мальчишкой храбрость, заставляющую его, подобно кисейной барышне, свалиться в обморок, ему самое место в Хаффлпаффе.

На мгновение от подобной наглости все онемели. Минерва возмущенно хватала ртом воздух, директор, казалось, обдумывал пути мирного разрешения конфликта, Хагрид просто сидел, раскрыв рот, а сама колдомедик не могла понять, откуда в этом человеке подобная ненависть к несчастному ребенку. К своему величайшему стыду, присутствие еще трех первокурсников, жмущихся у двери, мадам Помфри заметила, только когда в ответ на речь профессора вперед выступила лохматая девчушка.

- Тогда бы Гарри точно оказался на вашем попечении, сэр, - упрямо задрав подбородок и с отчаянной решимостью глядя ужасу подземелий в глаза, сказала она, презрительно кивнув в направлении трясущегося Малфоя. – Это ведь у вас обитает все поголовье трусов, готовое «стратегически отступать» при любом намеке на опасность так, что только пятки сверкают, и оставлять остальных позади. Ваши слизеринцы даже не достойны сравнения с девчонкой, поскольку это оскорбление всех представительниц моего пола.

- Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за наглость! – рявкнул на нее Снейп, но девочка безразлично пожала плечами и продолжила гнуть свое:

- А что касается Гарри, да будет вам известно, в обморок он не падал. Он пробовал сражаться. Так нам сказал кентавр, который его принес.

- Кентавр? – ошеломленно переспросила ее МакГонагалл, опережая порывавшегося высказать все, что он думает о гриффиндорке, слизеринского декана. – Где вы были, мисс Грейнджер?

- В Запретном Лесу, мэм, на отработке.

- Альбус, ты отправил детей в Лес ночью? Зачем?

- Мы искали раненого единорога, - поспешно оттарабанила Гермиона. – Нас разделили на команды. Гарри, Малфой и Клык пошли по второму следу, а потом двое последних вылетели на поляну, сбив нас с ног, а Гарри принесли позже. Как мы поняли, они столкнулись с убийцей единорогов.

Именно последняя ее фраза заставила зельевара захлопнуть рот и не порываться снять с девчонки еще пару сотен баллов за неуважение. Поппи с тщательно скрытой ухмылкой наблюдала, как деканы, мгновенно позабывшие о своих распрях, синхронно обернулись к директору и теперь, гневно нависая над ним, шипели на него в два голоса. Несколько попыток Дамблдора вставить пару слов в их непрекращающийся поток порицания, угроз, разочарования и откровенной брани не принесли никаких результатов, вынуждая директора довольствоваться свирепыми взглядами, пока его отчитывали, словно нерадивого школьника. Хагрид с непередаваемым восхищением смотрел на маленькую девчонку, посмевшую возражать единственному в стенах Хогвартса магу, которого побаивался даже он сам. И только Помфри заметила, как в глазах этой самой девчушки мелькнуло удовлетворение и затаенное торжество.

Удостоверившись в здравии остальных детей, мадам Помфри с чистой совестью отпустила их по гостиным, поскольку Снейпу и МакГонагалл, еще не выпустившим пар, явно было не до них. Все же, опасаясь отсроченного шока, колдомедик дала детям несколько зелий. Гриффиндорцы их безропотно выпили, а слизеринец, взявший себя в руки после уничижительного комментария в свой адрес, высокомерно отказался, ссылаясь на заботу своего декана. Не обращая внимания и не смущаясь присутствия взрослых, девочка подошла к кровати Гарри и чмокнула его в щеку.

- Завтра я обязательно зайду тебя проведать, - пообещала Гермиона. – Пойдем Невилл, - твердо взяв своего пухлощекого однокурсника за руку, она удалилась вместе с ним.

Кажется, именно в тот день Поппи Помфри полностью перестала удивляться чему-либо, хотя бы косвенно связанному с Гарри Поттером.

На следующий год Гарри вернулся в школу после летних каникул опять истощенным и со следами недолеченных травм, и Толли снова капала ночами зелье ему в стакан. Довольно долгое время Поппи считала, что не очень успешный в зельях, по словам Снейпа, он даже не догадывается об этом, пока однажды, в очередной раз оказавшись на ее попечении, он не стал свидетелем инвентаризации кладовой зелий. Случайно разбившийся пузырек с питательным зельем, разлившийся приятный аромат трав и пристальный взгляд, направленный ей в спину. Она обернулась к нему, а Гарри с благодарной улыбкой указал на пол и шепнул: «Спасибо».

Появление в школе Люпина стало для нее долгожданным подарком небес. Она отлично помнила, кем он был для родителей Гарри, видела, с каким выражением он смотрит на ребенка, поэтому не стала долго колебаться, благо для соблюдения секретности очень кстати пришлись его ежемесячные визиты.

Чарам, гарантирующим конфиденциальность отношений колдомедик-пациент, в магическом мире придавалось огромное значение, и потому под страхом смерти запрещалась передача этих сведений не вовлеченному в профессию лицу. Естественно, на количестве желающих узнать данную тайну требуемая цена никак не отразилась, поскольку пробить этот щит, проникнуть за него постороннему или еще каким-то другим невообразимым способом узнать о происходящем за ним, в отличии от прочих чар подобного действия, было гарантировано невозможно. Сюрпризом не стало и то, что магия, как и в случае с Минервой, не воспротивилась передаче сведений, признав право ответственности за жизнь ребенка. Разговор принес именно тот результат, на который она и рассчитывала: истощение и следы побоев канули в лету, а на ауру мальчика лег еще один слой высших скрывающих чар непонятной структуры. Конечно же, об этом она также никому не сообщила.

Гарри все равно попадал к ней с завидной регулярностью, всегда с чем-то очень серьезным и неизменно стоически переносил порой невообразимую боль, лишь слегка кривясь или напряженно сжимая челюсти, и, каждый раз видя подобное, колдомедик поносила про себя Дамблдора последними словами. Однако мальчик всегда поправлялся быстрее, чем это было положено даже при помощи магии. Долгое время она считала это единственной способностью его магии, развитие которой было обусловлено его детством, но в прошлом году у нее была возможность убедиться в обратном.

Когда детей переправили из Министерства обратно в школу, их практически под конвоем доставили в Больничное Крыло на проверку. Всех, кроме Гарри. Авроры словно забыли, что детей должно быть на одного больше, студенты делали вид, что все так и должно быть, и мадам Помфри тоже не стала спрашивать. В тот момент, когда Хогвартс сотрясся от первого удара, все присутствующие замерли, второй посеял зерна паники, а когда, стеная, замок начал дрожать в непрекращающихся судорогах, лично она решила, что это ответный удар Темного Лорда. Они бросились к окнам, ожидая армию, а увидели солнечное небо, спокойную гладь озера и расширившиеся глаза студентов снаружи. Позже колдомедик слышала, что авроры не смогли взломать дверь директорского кабинета усилием целого отряда, пока она не отворилась сама, выпуская Гарри с перекошенным от ненависти лицом. Ей сказали, что никто из бравых вояк не осмелился окликнуть его, что они просто расступились перед ним, освобождая проход. В кабинет началось паломничество учителей, некоторые потом обратились к ней за успокоительным, но она сама смотреть не пошла. Она отправилась на чаепитие, ставшее за последние пять лет традиционным. Минерва заверила ее, что присматривает за мальчиком, но он заперся в спальне и явно не желает общения. Отправленная к нему с дозой успокаивающего зелья Толли вернулась с выражением благодарности, отказом от предложенного и просьбой о восстанавливающем.

Тем не менее, стоит признать, что, несмотря на трагическое завершение того года, было в нем и много интересного, интригующего и порой веселого, как фейерверки близнецов Уизли, на которые ей прислали формальное приглашение. И все же самым незабываемым моментом для нее стал один из визитов Гарри.

Сколько она себя помнила, никто и никогда не входил в двери Больничного крыла, предварительно постучавшись, поэтому робкий стук, раздавшийся одним воскресным днем, застал ее врасплох. В ответ на ее оклик, дверь приоткрылась ровно настолько, чтобы в нее пролезла вечно взъерошенная голова ее любимого пациента, смущенно поинтересовавшегося, не помешает ли он ей, а если да, он придет позже, поскольку это не так... важно... скорее так... для общего развития... Мадам Помфри оборвала невнятный поток его красноречия и попросила его войти полностью. Он вошел, осторожно прикрыл дверь и принялся маяться в палате, переходя с места на место, трогая и перекладывая вещи и старательно игнорируя ее приглашающий жест в сторону личного кабинета, пока в конце концов не замер на месте, нервно теребя полу мантии и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Она недоумевала: это поведение настолько было не похоже на него, казалось, он никак не может на что-то решиться, это Гарри-то!

Наконец, он, запинаясь и смущенно краснея, спросил, есть ли в магическом мире аналог маггловского понятия врачебной тайны. Чего греха таить, подобное заявление ее оскорбило до глубины души, и, хотя колдомедик успокоила себя, что еще не знает подоплеки, обида уходить не желала. Поппи казалось, что он сомневается в ней, и это причиняло боль, ранило ее чувства сильнее, чем она хотела бы себе признать. Из-за этого женщина, возможно, ответила ему несколько резче, чем стоило. Гарри не отреагировал на ее тон и, глядя на нее по-детски чистыми глазами, спросил, значит ли это, что она никому ничего не скажет об их разговоре, даже если он лишь косвенно касается его здоровья. Теперь она была заинтригована и полностью забыла об обиде, а еще заметила, что на пейзажах мелькает непривычное движение. Подтвердив, она с интересом ждала продолжения, но Гарри замолк, одна рука продолжала комкать мантию, другой он усиленно тёр шею, выдавая свое затруднение и, видимо, искал нужные ему слова на потолке, а еще заливался малиновым румянцем. Она уже едва сдерживала себя, чтобы не подтолкнуть его, когда он наконец родил тираду, которую она, наверное, запомнит на всю жизнь:

«Ну, мне пятнадцать и я уже... как бы взрослый, и все такое... уже... ну, вы знаете... о чем мальчишки болтают в спальнях... понимаете? Вот. Я и подумал, что лучше... чем придурков слушать, как бы... прямо врача спросить... авторитетное мнение и все такое».

Она была вынуждена сказать, что ничего не поняла. Он снова усиленно потёр шею, посмотрел в потолок и, как истинный гриффиндорец, продолжил путаться в словах:

«Я хотел узнать... проклятье! Как бы это сказать поприличней... ну, если короче... откуда берутся дети... в смысле, не само зачатие... а процесс».

Теперь у него были красными не только лицо, но и уши, и даже шея. Это был шок. Она никогда не предполагала, что именно ей придется просвещать Гарри о взаимоотношении полов. Конечно, ей приходилось иногда вести такие беседы, но с девочками! Мальчикам было слишком неловко говорить о подобном с женщиной, и единственным исключением из правил, как всегда, оказался именно он. Мысленно она отчитала Ремуса, выругала Сириуса и, уже набрасывая примерный ход беседы, провела-таки его в свой кабинет. Накладывая чары конфиденциальности, она была готова поклясться, что слышала еле различимое паршивое хихиканье с полотен.

Дождавшись знакомой радужной волны, обежавшей стены, Помфри повернулась к нему и снова была удивлена, услышав церемонные извинения. Гарри стоял перед ней без единого следа еще недавно заливавшего его лица багрянца и с лишь ему свойственной в столь раннем возрасте спокойной уверенностью и серьезностью, которой всегда придерживался в разговорах с ней, объяснял свое поведение:

- Я очень сожалею, что был вынужден поставить вас в неловкое положение, но в связи с некоторыми обстоятельствами я решил, что будет безопаснее подкинуть мнимую причину своего визита, чем повод к подозрениям.

Помфри кивнула, признавая его правоту и желая показать, что не сердится, предложила Гарри кофе, уже давно зная, что юноша предпочитает его чаю и немыслимо страдает от его отсутствия за завтраком.

- У меня не так много времени.

- Понимаю, - улыбнулась она, - но, боюсь, выдуманная тобой причина нашего разговора требует лекции длительностью намного больше десяти минут.

Он рассмеялся, откинув голову, и плюхнулся на ближайший стул. Ее всегда очаровывало, как он смеялся - очень редко, но так искреннее, что заражал своим смехом всех окружающих. А еще она любила, когда он вел себя свободно и непосредственно, как и положено ребенку.

- С удовольствием, мадам Помфри.

- Повторяю снова, ты можешь обращаться ко мне по имени. Неужели это так для тебя трудно? – с легкой обидой сказала она.

- Простите, все время забываю. В свое время это так бесило Рема, но, похоже, правила хорошего тона вбиты в меня накрепко, - грустно и чуть смущено улыбнулся он.

В ней поднялась злость на тех нелюдей, из-за которых он привык жить, ограждая себя непроницаемыми барьерами. Из-за которых ему так трудно не то что говорить, а испытывать чувства. Дистанцироваться, ограничивая себя в личных отношениях, что проявлялось даже в его нежелании переходить на «ты» и обращаться по имени к человеку старше его. Он не верил взрослым, не доверял им, поскольку они никогда не помогали ему в детстве, и она действительно знала больше, чем бы ей хотелось, подробностей того, как именно они добились привычки полагаться только на себя, не надеясь на поддержку взрослых.

По стене пробежала очередная волна, и глаза Гарри подернулись пеленой задумчивости. Кто-то, возможно, посчитал, что излишне ставить подобные чары в личном кабинете с хорошей звукоизоляцией и полнейшим отсутствием картин, от которых Помфри избавилась в первый же свой рабочий день в качестве колдомедика. Так же, как и от картин в ее покоях - сразу по приезде: уж очень ее нервировало постоянное присутствие посторонних магов. К сожалению, по настоянию директора она была вынуждена оставить полотна на всем публичном пространстве Больничного Крыла, однако согласилась лишь на пейзажи, а для «связи» в своих частных комнатах повесила выписанный из дома портрет прабабушки Сильвестры, от которой и получила свой дар прирожденного детского целителя. Престарелая леди была весьма любезной, тактичной и общительной компаньонкой, давала много полезных советов, помогала контролировать эмпатию в переполненном детьми замке и, в целом, была чрезвычайно полезна по части сбора достоверных сплетен. Так вот, кому-то в таком случае чары показались бы излишними, но с некоторых пор она предпочитала перебдеть, чем жалеть впоследствии.

- Мне нравится этот принцип, - ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, проговорил мальчик, - ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу, никому ничего не скажу. Это могло бы быть очень полезным.

- Гарри, - полным сожаления голосом начала она и увидела, как он вздрогнул, фокусируя взгляд и возвращаясь в реальность, - я не могу тебе рассказать.

- О, я не имел в виду... Гермиона мне читала «Трактат о магической медицине для будущих хранителей жизни». Я знаю о неразглашении, но это не мешает мне попробовать придумать что-то свое, - он улыбнулся.

- Однако чары возникли, а это значит, что дело, по которому ты ко мне обратился, действительно имеет какое-то отношение к твоему здоровью. Надеюсь, с тобой все в порядке? – вернулась она к разговору, встревоженно всматриваясь в лицо Гарри тем терпеливым материнским взглядом, которым обычно смотрят на медлительного ребенка, нуждающегося в помощи.

- Нет, ничего такого. Просто несколько моих друзей хотели бы заняться колдомедициной.

- Это вполне обычная практика, на последнем курсе многие стараются опробовать будущую карьеру. Гарри, я не понимаю, почему они не обратились напрямую.

- Во-первых, не все они семикурсники. А во вторых, мы бы предпочли скрыть факт наличия наставника и сохранить иллюзию, что занимаемся самообразованием при помощи книг.

Это она понимала.

- Сколько?

- Кандидатов – десять, - она задохнулась: количество учеников для одного целителя было беспрецедентным, - и это еще одна причина, - понимающе кивнул он. – Конечно, не все собираются в дальнейшем избрать это своей профессией, но, если вы согласитесь, я устрою вам собеседование с каждым для окончательного отбора.

Она согласилась и на следующий же день в результате несчастного случая на сдвоенном уроке зелий получила возможность поближе познакомиться с несколькими учениками Рэйвенкло и Гриффиндора, по «счастливой случайности» пострадавших при взрыве котла. Кстати, орудие судьбы в виде нервно заикающегося Невилла Лонгботтома вылетело прочь, едва она успела перевязать ему руку, и оставило наедине с соискателями. До вечера она мучилась вопросом, показалось ей или нет, что в просвет захлопывающейся двери она видела, как по его фигуре пошла рябь, а волосы стремительно почернели, превращаясь в воронье гнездо. За ужином профессор зельеварения бурно обсуждал с Минервой наглость и полное отсутствия воспитания, проистекающее из ее попустительства отпрыску почивших «любимых студентов», посмевшего сегодня прилюдно его отчитать за неподобающую манеру преподавания, результатом которой и являются постоянно взрывающиеся котлы и травмы студентов. Помфри еле сдержала смех, поскольку как раз в этот момент хохочущий над тем, что ему наперебой рассказывали несколько студентов, Гарри Поттер вскинул руку, чтобы откинуть со лба, лезущие в глаза волосы, и рукав его мантии задрался, позволяя ей во всей красе любоваться собственноручно наложенной повязкой.

Еще через пару дней ей пришлось лечить группу хаффлпаффцев, пострадавших на тренировке по квиддичу. Что показательно – зрителей, сидевших на трибуне, в которую случайно врезался бладжер.

Отбор прошли все представленные Гарри кандидаты. Помфри не могла не восхититься, насколько тонко мальчик чувствовал человеческие натуры, как идеально подобрал магов и волшебниц, чей внутренний мир подходил под детальное описание, данное в «Трактате о магической медицине для будущих хранителей жизни» и нескольких других книгах. Однако учеников в итоге у нее оказалось одиннадцать. И хотя на занятиях присутствовала, в основном, Гермиона Грейнджер, несколько проверок, когда вместо нее приходил Гарри, показали, что материал он усваивал так, словно всегда присутствовал лично. Как, впрочем, и мисс Грейнджер.

Ее ученики весьма ответственно отнеслись к вопросу обучения, представили ей примерный план необходимых им знаний и, в принципе, свели ее роль к кураторству, действительно больше сидя за книгами, чем отнимая ее время. Они собирались два раза в неделю в ее комнатах, где за пару часов она успевала прочесть им тематическую лекцию, провести практику по прежней теме, ответить на вопросы и порекомендовать новые книги. К ее невыразимому удивлению, этого оказалось более чем достаточно. Главным образом, благодаря стопке проименованных пергаментов, занявших верхний ящик ее стола. Она не знала, чья это была идея, но использование зачарованных на двухстороннюю связь листов, с помощью которых она своевременно могла дать детальное объяснение по возникшим вопросам, весьма эффективно сказалось на их успехах. Хотя иногда вопросы бывали довольно специфическими, касательно последствий различных пыточных заклинаний и их устранения, по большей части темной магии, иногда настолько сложных, что ей самой приходилось зарываться в книги или обращаться за помощью с поиском ответа к портрету. Помфри не знала, откуда они их берут, и относила подобные вопросы к побочным продуктам взросления в условиях военных действий. Потом, вздохнув и посокрушавшись вместе Сильвестрой по этому поводу, принималась писать подробнейший ответ, от всей души надеясь, что подобное знание им никогда не пригодится.

А еще весь тот год она усиленно волновалась о Гарри. Во всяком случае, больше обычного. Незаметные поначалу круги под глазами приобретали все более насыщенный цвет, он мало ел и, казалось, засыпал на ходу, становясь все более изможденным. И когда после рождественских каникул с него можно было писать портрет вселенской усталости, она не выдержала и постаралась вызвать его на разговор. Результат был предсказуем: ее торжественно заверили, что с ним все в порядке, и он просто несколько переволновался в связи с грядущими СОВами. Зная его тягу к преуменьшению и скрытности, она не стала настаивать, опасаясь ухудшения или даже окончательного разрыва их теплых отношений, после которого он не придет к ней за помощью вообще никогда, и, смирившись, продолжала просто наблюдать, надеясь, что он все же одумается. И дождалась. По окончании одного из их нелегальных занятий, которые приносили ей все больше удовольствия, мисс Грейнджер сообщила ей о его проблемах со сном, попросила какое-нибудь действенное средство и получила зелье «Сна без сновидений». На следующее же утро его вернули обратно. Без объяснений. Через ту же Гермиону, совершенно не похожую на саму с себя с выражением панического ужаса в застывших глазах. Она не спрашивала, зная, что не получит ответ, она снова просто наблюдала, сходя с ума от беспокойства, за мальчиком, которому мечтала бы быть матерью или тетей. Хотя, как она не беспочвенно подозревала, с последним определением у Гарри связаны не самые приятные ассоциации.

**Глава 21**

Гарри пришел в себя уже на третий день, и мадам Помфри разрешила ему подняться с кровати. Пришлось позволить - пойти на разумный компромисс, поскольку слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы пустить все на самотёк. Он ведь не будет спрашивать или ждать, а просто сделает так, как считает нужным, когда ее не будет рядом, и, как обычно, во вред себе. Поэтому, когда она обнаружила его вылезшим из постели и медленно, шатко передвигающимся по комнате, упрямо цепляющимся за раму кровати, полку, спинку стула или любую подходящую вещь и проклинающим Сами-Знаете-Кого последними словами, она ему разрешила. Правда, после довольно ожесточенных споров, когда они сторговались на количестве приемлемых, по мнению обеих сторон, часов в день, которые он может проводить на ногах, занимаясь, чем считает нужным, и с условием: только в ее присутствии и постоянным надзором. Улыбка на его губах заставила колдомедика заподозрить, что ее весьма искусно провели.

Вот уже неделю, стоило лучам солнца выскользнуть из-за горизонта, Помфри шла в его отдельную палату, накладывала чары врачебной тайны, распахивала окна, впуская свежий лесной воздух, неизменно замечая про себя, что он очень полезен для его легких. Гарри, всегда бодрствующий к ее визиту и успевший привести себя в порядок, стягивал с плеч футболку, швырял ее на ближайшую поверхность - от стула до стопки книг на прикроватном столике - и с видом великомученика позволял порхать над ним ее проворным пальцам, время от времени надавливающим на кровоподтеки и еще не зажившие ссадины. Закончив осмотр, она садилась в стороне и смотрела, как он двигается по свободному пространству. Гарри сказал, что это называется Тай-Чи, она бы назвала это танцем гармонии. Мальчик закрывал глаза, погружаясь в подобие транса, и двигался медленно, с изящной точностью хореографической пластики, а говорили, он не умеет танцевать! Скользящие шаги, плавные движения навевали покой и умиротворение даже поначалу, когда Гарри перемещался, скрежеща зубами от боли, попеременно то бледнея, то зеленея, но продолжая работать. С каждым днем дольше, усерднее, настырнее.

Польза подобных упражнений была очевидной: он восстанавливался. Тело снова наполнялось силой, мышцы разогревались, возвращая привычную грацию и изящество его движениям, но, что более удивительно, восстанавливалась и магия. Впервые увидев, как он концентрирует ее, как волшебство в нем разгорается и, клубясь, выливается из разгоряченного тела в окружающее пространство, она едва не лишилась чувств и еле удержалась от крика. Владением обычной невербальной беспалочковой магией могли похвастаться единицы магов в истории их мира, самому Дамблдору подобное было подвластно только на уровне самых малоёмких заклинаний высшей степени - и это признанному сильнейшим магу столетия. Но то, что демонстрировал этот удивительный мальчик, не шло ни в какое сравнение с самыми известными легендами древних. Укрощенная легендарная стихия. Живая магия.

И эта невообразимая сила, вырвавшись из-под контроля, больше не желала подчиняться и била ключом, разбрызгивалась в разные стороны. Мощь, требовавшая от юноши поистине титанических усилий, чтобы удержать ее поток, усмирить его, не дать с первого же упражнения разнести половину школы. Помфри была удивлена тем, как упорно Гарри продолжал укрощать ее. На его коже выступал пот, волосы слипались в мокрые прядки, и даже в таком виде торчали во все стороны. Поток, поначалу выскальзывающий, точно змея, которую он давил, почти физически ощущая, как хрустит змеиный хребет, послушно сворачивался тугими кольцами и спиралью обвивался вокруг его тела. Конечно, случались неприятности в виде разгромленных на тысячу осколков оконных стекол и книг, превращенных в ворох измельченной бумаги, но ничего непоправимого, что нельзя было бы починить парой заклинаний и движений волшебной палочки.

Закончив, Гарри в изнеможении падал на койку. Растянутые мышцы горели, суставы гудели и требовали отдыха, ему ужасно хотелось пить, и он, казалось, едва находил силы, чтобы выдавить благодарную улыбку, припадая к протянутому ею кубку и жадно выпивая воду в несколько глотков. Она понимала, каково ему, видела, каких усилий ему стоит давить в себе магию, требующую выхода. На период восстановления, согласно стандартной процедуре лечения магического истощения, у него конфисковали волшебную палочку, запретили любые проявления волшебства, но когда Гарри был нормальным? От неиспользованной магии его тело превращалось в натянутую струну, оно звенело болью и требовало разрядки, и своими занятиями он доводил себя до изнеможения, выжимая ее досуха. И это было правильно. Если в нем была живая магия, если сам он был магией, то его бесконтрольная сила, многократно увеличенная воздержанием и эмоциями последних дней, без этих упражнений могла вырваться и взорваться в самый неподходящий момент, натворив слишком много бед. Самой большой Помфри искренне считала потерю их миром Гарри Поттера, развеянного собственным могуществом на мельчайшие частицы.

Она признавала всю глубину его доверия, была благодарна за оказанную привилегию: видеть столь впечатляющее зрелище, возможно, не виданное никем и никогда. Но больше всего колдомедик была признательна за то, как спокойно потом Гарри проваливался в сон, позволяя ей позаботиться о нем - навести слабые массажные чары на тело, сводимое от напряжения судорогами, переодеть в свежую пижаму, прикрыть простыней, смешать зелья для приема и распорядиться, чтобы эльфы доставили завтрак ровно через полчаса, точно к моменту его пробуждения. За то, что позволял ей почувствовать себя его матерью.

Гарри сидел на кровати по-турецки и, прищурившись, рассматривал поднос с завтраком.

- Можно мне сегодня больше протеинов? – любезно спросил он.

- Можешь есть все, что хочешь.

- Добби!

- Чего желает Гарри Поттер, сэр?

- Будь другом, принеси мой обычный завтрак.

Домовик, радостно кивнув, растворился в воздухе, прихватив с собой неугодный завтрак и почти мгновенно на колени юноши мягко опустился поднос, нагруженный невообразимым количеством еды. Гарри с энтузиазмом принялся с ним расправляться.

- Вижу, ты стал питаться намного лучше, - улыбнулась колдомедик, с удовольствием наблюдая, с каким проворством и скоростью он орудует столовыми приборами, умудряясь выглядеть истинным аристократом даже при всей нелепости позы.

- С Добби по-другому нельзя, - соблюдение правил столового этикета имело тот плюс, что в течение его трапезы они могли с легкостью поддерживать светскую беседу. – Боюсь, на него слишком пагубно повлияло пребывание в маггловском мире.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Не знаю, где и при каких обстоятельствах он это услышал, но его святую веру в то, что «завтрак - самый важный прием пищи в течение суток», не способно поколебать абсолютно ничто. И теперь, когда ему удается дорваться до готовки завтрака для меня, это всегда выглядит именно так.

- И ты съешь все это? – поддразнила она его.

- Не думаю, что существует человек, способный поглотить все это разом, - он оценивающе посмотрел на поднос и усмехнулся, - кроме Рона. Кстати, я хотел предупредить, что мне нужно сегодня ненадолго уйти.

- Ты еще не полностью восстановился, - с неудовольствием заметила Поппи.

- Я знаю, но у меня встреча, которую я не могу отменить, - Гарри промокнул рот салфеткой. – Я слишком долго ее добивался и второго шанса мне не дадут.

- А если тебя решит проведать директор?

- Меня заменит Невилл, - лукаво ответил он.

- А кто заменит Невилла? – подняла бровь Помфри.

- Трэвор, - улыбнулся он ей.

- Почему у меня ощущение, что схема у вас отработана до совершенства?

- Потому что она отработана до совершенства... долгой практикой, - с хитрым прищуром усмехнулся он.

- И не пользуйся я у тебя доверием, я бы даже не узнала о подмене, - он промолчал, но с улыбкой кивнул. Помфри почувствовала себя польщенной. – Может, пусть Невилл подменит тебя на встрече?

- Исключено, - моментально становясь серьезным, сказал он, - я не могу его отправить в подобное место. К тому же у них есть возможность опознавать личность под любым видом маскировки. Они готовы встретиться с Гарри Поттером, и я даже представлять не хочу, что они способны сотворить с тем, кто прокрадется к ним под его личиной.

- Надолго? – подозрительно спросила Помфри.

- Часа два-три.

- Выпьешь зелья перед уходом, и я дам тебе энергетик на всякий случай, - вздохнула она.

- Спасибо, Поппи, - еще одна яркая улыбка.

Благодаря своевременному предупреждению мадам Помфри, Гарри удалось избежать неприятностей, едва ступив за порог своей палаты. Дело было в картине, внезапно появившейся в коридоре практически напротив двери именного изолятора. Все бы ничего, в конце концов, все обитатели замка привыкли к «самопроизвольному» перемещению полотен на стенах школы, вот только было одно "но". Хотя новая картина согласно старому договору являлась пейзажем, на ней прочно обосновалась суетливая дамочка средних лет, чьи манеры и взгляды с головой выдавали в ней завзятую сплетницу. И, как сказала ему Поппи, она наотрез отказывалась покинуть поляну, мотивируя свое присутствие долгожданным отпуском.

Из-за этой непредвиденной «случайности» Гарри, чтобы незамеченным покинуть Хогвартс, пришлось вызывать Хедвиг и отсылать Невиллу уточнения по их сегодняшнему плану. Ведь вряд ли удастся списать на сквозняк одну и ту же открывавшуюся и закрывавшуюся дверь? Особенно, если учитывать отсутствие оных в лазарете, осведомленность Дамблдора о наличии у объекта слежки мантии-невидимки, а так же тот скромный факт, что хлопает та самая дверь, за которой этот объект обитает. В итоге через некоторое время Лонгботтом навестил своего сокурсника, а через строго контролируемое колдомедиком время лазарет покидал уже сам Поттер под наведенной легким мороком чужой внешностью и унося в кармане мантию-невидимку. Всю дорогу до зоны аппарации Гарри неустанно то крыл на чем свет стоит подлых манипуляторов и вуайеристов, то возносил хвалу в адрес мадам Помфри, непреклонно отстаивавшей право больных на частную жизнь и отдых без присутствия посторонних портретов в непосредственной близи от больничных коек, то благодарил маниакальную бдительность Добби, отвечавшего за отсутствие любых чар прослушивания и слежения в его изоляторе.

По возращении, как и было оговорено, его встретили распахнутые двери в Больничное Крыло. В лазарете оставалось несколько особо тяжелых больных из числа деревенских жителей, которых целители из Святого Мунго решили не подвергать дополнительному риску при перемещении и оставили на попечении хогвартского колдомедика. К счастью, никто из студентов при инциденте не пострадал настолько же серьезно, и школьников уже всех выписали.

Увидев, как Поппи проворно двигается между койками и ширмами, Гарри понял, что умудрился вернуться к дневному приему зелий, и, улучив момент, осторожно прикоснулся к ее локтю, мягко увлекая в сторону изоляторов. Женщина едва заметно вздрогнула от прикосновения невидимой руки и почти сразу расслабилась. Подхватив с лотка один из пузырьков, она прошла в нужном направлении, придержав дверь, чтобы Гарри мог спокойно проследовать за ней.

- Дорогой, пора пить лекарство, - жизнерадостно обратилась она к его двойнику, удобно устроившемуся с книгой на коленях.

Посмотрев на картину-соглядатая, Гарри увидел, как тощая блондинка, чем-то неуловимым неприятно напоминающая Петунию, вытянув шею с края полотна, разглядывает убранство комнаты в закрывающуюся дверь. Стянув с головы капюшон мантии-невидимки, Гарри все еще неприязненно морщился, живо вспоминая родственников, подсматривающих через заборы и живые изгороди за соседями. Заботливые пальцы моментально ухватились за подбородок, поднимая его голову вверх и поворачивая к свету, льющемуся из окна. Поппи стояла рядом и смотрела на него полным тепла и нежности взглядом, выискивая ей одной понятные признаки ухудшения.

- Я в порядке, - уверил он ее, неуютно отводя глаза, не привыкший к подобным проявлениям любви и заботы. – Даже энергетическое зелье не понадобилось, - он продемонстрировал ей флакон и, вложив его в подставленную ладонь, признательно сжал ей руку.

- В постель, - отстраняясь, сказала мадам Помфри. – Я принесу тебе обед.

- Я бы с большим удовольствием поспал.

- Сначала еда, потом сон, - и увидев, что он открывает рот для споров, непререкаемо добавила, прежде чем удалиться: - без возражений!

- Удачно смотался? – поинтересовался Невилл. – При понтах?

Гарри улыбнулся и покачал головой.

- Нев, со всей ответственностью заявляю: общение с нами не идет тебе на пользу.

- А все же? – усмехнулся Лонгботтом.

- Да, с выгодой, - кинув мантию на кресло для посетителей, ответил Гарри. - Гости были?

- Никого особенного. Я позволил себе распечатать пару коробок, пока искал сласти, надеюсь, ты не против.

- Нисколько, все мое – твое, - губы растянулись в немного игривой усмешке, - пока ты в моем теле. Будем меняться или ждем, пока само иссякнет?

- Меняемся! – мгновенно воскликнул Лонгботтом и стушевался под насмешливым взглядом Гарри. - Ты только не обижайся: мне нравится быть тобой, но, как оказалось, быть болеющим Гарри Поттером совсем не так весело, как здоровым. И потом мне еще эссе по Зельям писать.

- Извини, Нев, что зря побеспокоил. Я вполне мог бы оставить спящего дубля и не просил бы тебя, но вряд ли мой сон стал бы достаточным аргументом для старика.

- Вы еще не говорили?

- В том и дело, что нет. Помфри сказала, что он регулярно справляется о моем состоянии, но разговора пока тщательно избегает и, зная старика, с него бы вполне сталось заявиться в самый неподходящий момент.

Юноши встали лицом друг к другу, правые руки синхронным движением легли на левое плечо стоявшего напротив, круг замкнулся, магия вспыхнула и замерла в ожидании приказа.

- Забираю свое, - пробормотал Гарри.

- Возвращаю твое, - отозвался Невилл.

Ритуальная фраза, впервые за очень долгое время разделенная на две части, и сила, рванувшая по обеим рукам в тело Гарри. Он поморщился: напор одностороннего обмена всегда сопровождался режущей болью принимающей стороны. Усеченный ритуал не прощал пренебрежения равновесием. Последняя волна волшебства прокатилась по телу, и Гарри согнулся, опираясь руками о колени и пережидая последний всполох боли. Невилл сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. Поттер глянул на него снизу вверх, собираясь уверить, что с ним все в порядке, и, не сдержавшись, хрюкнул. Определенно, обновление его собственного гардероба имело и отрицательные стороны: если раньше безразмерное убожество, достававшееся Гарри от Дадли, подходило Невиллу ничуть не лучше и не хуже самого Гарри, то новая пижама весьма импозантно облегала и подчеркивала более плотную комплекцию последнего. Отлетевшая пуговица отнюдь не способствовала выдержке Поттера, и он рассмеялся по-настоящему.

- Кончай ржать! – возмутился Лонгботтом.

- Прости, - прохрипел Гарри, - но ты так эффектно выглядишь, - он закусил костяшки пальцев в тщетной попытке сдержаться, но проиграл, и его почти скрутил новый приступ смеха, когда до них донесся нарочито громкий голос мадам Помфри:

- ...посмотрю, не спит ли он, в его состоянии чрезвычайно важен полноценный отдых.

Юноши замерли, обменялись испуганными взглядами, и в следующий миг Гарри уже действовал. Схватив с кресла мантию-невидимку, он бросил ее в руки друга, коротко скомандовав: «Скройся!», - а сам в то же время стаскивал кроссовки и одновременно выпутывался из легкого пуловера, чтобы потом одним мощным пинком загнать все это как можно дальше под кровать. Гарри едва успел забраться под одеяло, как дверь отворилась, заставив его резко выпрямиться, словно он был вырван внезапным появлением посетителей из легкой дремы.

- Добрый день, молодой человек. Рад видеть вас бодрствующим.

- Приветствую, лорд Мельтон, - степенно отозвался Гарри, небрежным жестом приглаживая растрепанную как бы после сна шевелюру.

- Вы знаете, кто я? – удивление посетителя выдала легкая заминка, прежде чем он плавно двинулся вперед, но не голос.

- Разумеется. Слишком многих удивляет, что при своем общественном положении вы продолжаете преподавать Аппарацию, чтобы вас не сопровождали слухи, - беспечным тоном сказал Гарри, медленно садясь в постели и не отрывая глаз от неожиданного гостя. Помфри суетливо поправила ему подушки, однако юноша предпочел не опираться на них и остался сидеть прямо, потом старательно ощупала его лоб, пробормотав что-то о снова поднявшемся жаре и тем создавая алиби отсутствию рубашки на своем пациенте. Пока колдомедик строго инструктировала устроившегося в кресле для гостей лорда о сроках визита, Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд вниз, проверяя, насколько надежно одеяло скрывает пояс отнюдь не пижамных штанов.

- Нам, старикам, не чужды маленькие удовольствия, - ответил ему мужчина, как только Помфри оставила их наедине. - Знаете, я всегда хотел стать учителем, но мой отец никогда не позволил бы такой вольности своему единственному сыну. Но с тех пор, как он скончался и уже не мог резко воспротивиться моим «капризам», я стараюсь себе не отказывать в безобидном хобби. К тому же, как вы верно заметили, при моем положении в обществе все пытаются мне угодить. Как я слышал, вам уже гораздо лучше?

- Да, это так.

- Я очень рад, юноша.

- Я искренне признателен за ваше участие.

- Боюсь, что вынужден вас разочаровать, лорд Поттер, но отчасти мной двигают и чисто личные мотивы, - Мельтон впился в него испытующим взглядом.

- Не совсем понимаю, о чем вы? – невинно отозвался Гарри, искусно скрывая, какое действие на него оказало упоминание титула, и ощутил, как стоявший рядом Невилл напрягся.

- Я пытаюсь поговорить с вами с окончания нашего занятия, но этому разговору препятствуют то обстоятельства, то их последствия, то местный колдомедик, которая окружила вас такими защитными чарами, что, не начни вы идти на поправку, к вам было бы не пробиться и с помощью взрывных заклятий, - он позволил себе легкую усмешку.

- Послушайте, я действительно сожалею о своем тогдашнем поведении и приношу вам свои глубочайшие извинения. Я не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло, и как мне все это удалось...

- А сейчас вы лукавите, - старец шутливо погрозил ему пальцем, - но, во-первых, я на вас не в обиде, а во-вторых, я хотел преподавать не только потому, что мне нравилось делиться знаниями и мне импонировал факт, что я могу влиять на развитие детских умов. Я преподаю Аппарацию, поскольку это прекрасная возможность встретить множество новых людей, узнать их так глубоко, как это не представляется допустимым при обычных обстоятельствах, - с намеком произнес он. - При этом всегда существует вероятность встретить кого-то действительно уникального.

- Значит, мне не показалось, - нахмурившись, констатировал Гарри.

- Отнюдь, - только из-за еще не полностью восстановленной формы Мельтон смог увидеть, как каждый мускул в теле юноши напрягся, натянулся, словно гитарная струна, что, в свою очередь, заставило лорда поспешно добавить:

- Прежде чем вы что-то сделаете, хочу подчеркнуть, что все сведения останутся неразглашенными.

- Чего вы хотите? – в голосе Гарри появилось что-то новое - более серьезное, взрослое, почти не свойственное ему, заставившее мужчину осознать, что ему стоит перейти к существу дела, а Невилла - потянуть из кобуры волшебную палочку.

- Разговора, - спокойно ответил Мельтон. – Если желаете, я могу даже извиниться, хотя сам принцип действия заклинаний, наложенных на зал при занятиях, подразумевает вмешательство учителя в разум ученика.

- Насильственное применение Легилименции – это не «вмешательство», а вторжение, - жестко ответил Гарри.

- Даже в столь мягкой форме?

- Ну, вы же не просили разрешения.

Мужчина выставил вперед руки, признавая свое поражение перед очевидным фактом.

- Возможно, вы правы, но иначе никто бы не смог научиться аппарировать. При первом перемещении, помимо концентрации и дополнительного заклинания, необходимо руководство. И, по сути, то, как преподаю я, да впрочем, и все остальные, мало отличается от того, что сделали вы. Единственное отличие - мы направляем силой разума, а вы - магической аурой. Поверьте, будь мы на такое способны, мы не преминули бы воспользоваться подобным способом.

- Можно было бы просто предупредить, - сумрачно предложил Гарри.

- И вы бы это позволили? – искренне заинтересовался лорд.

- Нет, - честно ответил парень, - но только потому, что мой прежний опыт был крайне неудачным.

- Позвольте заметить, что я этому чрезмерно удивлен: у вас поразительные способности в данной области... разве только, - задумчиво произнес Мельтон, - к вам сознательно применялось насилие.

- Да, - спустя секунду колебаний все же признал Гарри.

- Подобные действия противозаконны, - неподдельное возмущение, - но я не ожидаю, что вы скажете мне, кто этот человек.

- Не скажу, - категоричный отказ.

- Я не стану настаивать только потому, что убежден в вашей способности себя защитить от подобного в дальнейшем, - пробуравив Поттера взглядом, неохотно отступил старик. – Ведь, даже не веря в саму вероятность, вы всего лишь через несколько секунд легко и надежно блокировали меня и при этом весьма успешно покинули зону занятий и вернулись обратно.

- Вероятно, все-таки недостаточно быстро. Как много вы увидели? - голос Гарри с каждой минутой становился все мрачнее и мрачнее.

- Достаточно, чтобы утверждать, что вы не боитесь делать вещи, которые вас пугают. И это очень необычно, хотя я и не ожидал от вас другого. Я солгу, заявив, что не ждал этой возможности, и, зная, кто будет в этой группе, я полностью сосредоточился на вас. Все, что я увидел - результат этой концентрации. Ваша защитная реакция поистине молниеносна.

- И тем не менее, она мне мало чем помогла, не так ли?

- Я клянусь своей магией, что видел только общую картину вашего сознания...

- Что не мешает вам неоднократно проигрывать это воспоминание в Думосборе, детально знакомясь с отдельными областями, - неучтиво оборвал его Гарри. Глаза Поттера сузились, на лице промелькнула неясная тень. – Итак, вы не хотите меня заложить, иначе уже бы сделали это - возможностей предоставлялось немеряно, так что же вам надо?

- Я хочу помочь.

Дверь, тихонько скрипнув, приоткрылась.

- Я вынуждена напомнить вам о времени, сэр, - непреклонно заявила Помфри. - Гарри еще слаб и нуждается в покое.

- Еще пять минут, мадам. Мы как раз подошли к сути, - уверил ее старец.

Помфри внимательно посмотрела на мальчика и, встретившись глазами с его сосредоточенным, несколько озадаченным взглядом, прожигавшим посетителя, неохотно кивнула, соглашаясь. Однако не преминула оставить последнее слово за собой:

- Но ни секундой больше.

- Так просто? - спросил парень, как только они снова остались наедине.

- Мне понравилось то, что я увидел в вашем сознании, лорд Поттер, и вы правы, я изучал это несколько секундное воспоминание довольно долго. Хотите узнать, что я увидел? Единственного известного мне человека, который готов действовать на свой страх и риск, а не предаваться пустым разговорам, подобно многим другим, недовольным существующим положением вещей. Вы осознаете меру своей ответственности и не избегаете возложенных на вас обязательств.

- Я ничего не должен этому миру, - резкий взгляд исподлобья.

- А я о нем и не говорю. Видите ли, молодой человек, я воспитан в старых традициях. Настолько старых, что в это время они считаются утерянными для большинства. Представьте себе мое удивление, лорд, когда я узрел ту же систему восприятия мира, вложенную в столь юное создание. Я не спрашиваю, откуда в вас древнее знание, но я рад, что это так, хотя бы потому, что благодаря этому власть для вас не игрушка и не средство самоутверждения, а долг перед людьми и прежде всего – перед самим собой.

- Сэр, вынужден вас разочаровать, но я еще и сам вполне не уверен, что буду претворять в жизнь хотя бы один из столь воодушевивших вас планов.

- Но вы уже начали их реализацию, - в его улыбке Гарри почудился оттенок ликования. - Я был здесь в день нападения на Хогсмид, я слышал вас, как и многие другие, когда вы говорили с тем мальчиком или с Сами-Знаете-Кем. Пусть мы не слышали их реплик, но и сам по себе ваш монолог был более чем связной речью. Вы говорили тихим спокойным голосом, постепенно уменьшая тембр, а концу последнего предложения шепот вообще практически стих, но сила убежденности в этих словах... вы просто не видели, как они воздействовали на всю аудиторию, вы еще не знаете, как уже начал меняться мир под их воздействием.

- Да, меня иногда заносит, - хмыкнул Гарри.

- Это качество присуще всем великим ораторам, - Мельтон снова улыбнулся.

На некоторое время в комнате воцарилась тишина. Поттер размышлял об услышанном, а Мельтон, не желая ему мешать, погрузился в собственные мысли. Не ошибся ли он? Не возлагает ли слишком больших надежд на этого неоперившегося птенца? Мальчик-Который-Выжил - он ведь все еще ребенок даже по стандартам маггловского мира, что уж говорить о магическом, где средняя продолжительность жизни много выше. И все же... Древнее знание позволяло Мельтону видеть недоступное: юноша был полон магией, она вибрировала и пела, циркулируя вокруг него, заполняя воздух едва различимым мелодичным звоном, словно идеально настроенный камертон, а это весьма редкий признак безупречно сбалансированной силы. Он заглянул в разум Поттера, педантично изучил характер и был уверен, что эта сила подкреплена умом и стремлением к поставленной цели. Гарри Поттер был прирожденным лидером, уверенным в себе, своих людях и своих приказах. Единственное, что беспокоило старого лорда – не развратит ли это чистое сердце льнувшая к нему, словно верная любовница, власть? Бесспорно, этот мальчик был единственной приемлемой альтернативой Министерству, Дамблдору и Темному Лорду, которых ни в коем случае нельзя было подпускать к власти. Каждый из них добивался ее силой и силой же пытался удержать, и ни одному из них так этого и не удалось, а Поттер не мог избавиться. Не желая своей судьбы, он гнал ее от себя, отрекался, сопротивлялся порой даже слишком сильно, но она не уходила, она навеки оставалась с ним, полная решимости если не провести, то протащить по кочкам, оврагам и бурелому своего нерадивого хозяина. Насколько опасен станет Гарри Поттер, если однажды потеряет от власти голову? Как сильно будет опьянен, осознав, что без усилий получил в свое безраздельное владение то, за что боролись бессчетные поколения, развязывающие войну за войной и приведшие магическое сообщество к полнейшему краху?

Мельтон смерил Гарри внимательным, изучающим взглядом. Замеченные в тот роковой день на теле юноши отметины теперь с расстояния пяти шагов сложились в четкую картину. Рубцы и шрамы, сплошь покрывающие молодое тело, приковали его взгляд: застарелые белесые – это уже зажившие, вспухшая недавно зарубцевавшаяся ткань, выделяющаяся по цвету, и еще не успевшие срастись. Слишком много для столь раннего возраста. Это было тело воина, прошедшего многие сражения, а не невинного ребенка, и в этот момент Мельтон понял, что получил ответ на измучившие его вопросы. Гарри Поттер никогда не потеряет голову от абсолютной власти, он никогда не будет ею развращен, поскольку знает цену страданиям и боли, поскольку неоднократно в своей недолгой жизни он изворачивался под любым гнетом и выживал, гнулся, но не ломался, становясь сильнее. И, как сказал он сам, маги уважают силу, Мельтон добавил бы к этому ум, и они будут готовы признать в лорде Поттере достойного лидера, который не наказывает без вины, но и не знает пощады, способного решать самостоятельно и не бояться ответственности за свои поступки. Он был справедливостью, он был равновесием между Тьмой и Светом, так давно ошибочно противопоставляемыми друг другу, он познал обе стороны, не поддавшись искушению соблазном, которые сводят с ума и делают одержимыми слабых духом. Он прошел через испытания и муки, в итоге сбалансировав собственную магию. Не владея ею, не позволяя завладеть собой, он присягнул ей на верность и уже никогда не освободится от клятвы, ибо магия, не прощает предательства, страха и лжи.

Словно уловив конец его размышлений, прозвучал спокойный голос:

- А что если я не хочу быть великим?

- Боюсь, у вас нет выбора, лорд Поттер, - совершенно откровенно в связи со своим недавним прозрением ответил Мельтон. - Осознаете вы это или нет, но вы из тех людей, которые созданы для власти, и потому я готов предложить всю необходимую для реализации ваших планов помощь.

- Не в обиду вам, но один голос в законодательном собрании для успеха - слишком мало.

- И потому я привлеку всех, кого считаю достойными доверия, так же, как вы сделали со своими аврорами.

- Согласен, - без промедления согласился юноша, несказанно изумив своего собеседника.

- Вы не собираетесь проверить мою верность?

- Моя очередь извиниться перед вами, лорд Мельтон, - ухмыльнулся парень.

- Мерлин помилуй, за что?

- Все время нашего разговора я осторожно исследовал вашу искренность, не на уровне сознания, а только на эмоциональном, но и этого было более чем достаточно, и теперь у меня нет ни малейших сомнений в вашей лояльности. Я лишь надеюсь, вы понимаете, что в наше время человек не может быть излишне осторожен.

Мельтон про себя ухмыльнулся мысли, как сильно ошибся Дамблдор в своей пешке.

- Понимаю и готов на более традиционные способы проверки, хотя то, что вы способны на подобное, действительно ошеломляет.

- Вероятно, вам это и предстоит, - с легким поклоном принимая комплемент, сказал Гарри, - некоторые из моих людей захотят удостовериться в вашей лояльности лично. В ближайшее время с вами выйдут на связь.

- Тогда не смею более беспокоить, - Мельтон поднялся на ноги, упрямая улыбка не желала сходить с лица. – Примите искренние пожелания скорейшего выздоровления.

Задорная ответная улыбка, вспыхнувшая на устах маль... нет, молодого мужчины, лишь утвердила его во мнении, что состояние его здоровья абсолютно не столь плачевно, как пытается показать мадам Помфри. Мельтон не был уверен, что эта дезинформация происходит не по желанию самого пациента. Старый лорд уже взялся за дверную ручку, когда его окликнули. От вида решительного, уверенного в себе парня, сидящего на постели в ореоле своей магии, у Мельтона на мгновение перехватило дыхание.

- Вам придется преодолеть себя, - и тише, внушительней добавил, - никто из встающих под мои знамена не будет трепетать в страхе перед дурацкой кличкой.

Дверь за лордом закрылась, Гарри выдохнул, позволяя себе расслабиться и с комфортом откинуться на подушки, давая отдых затекшей спине. Повисла пауза.

- Мда, - произнесла пустота, и спустя миг в воздухе зависла голова Невилла, - это было интересно. Главное, мигрень не заработать, пытаясь осознать, что же я только что услышал.

- Не умничай, - фыркнул Гарри и, подняв глаза на говорящего, пробормотал: - вся эта показуха была рассчитана не на тебя, а на других.

- Лорд Мельтон был здесь один, - непонимающе нахмурившись, сказал Лонгботтом.

- Физически присутствовал один, а реально - вместе со всеми этими достойными доверия людьми, которым продемонстрирует воспоминание об этом разговоре.

- И поэтому ты полыхал силой и проявлял ауру, - Невилл потрясенно смотрел на друга, хотя верил, что удивить его тот уже ничем не в состоянии, и, помедлив, сказал с непонятной интонацией: - Мерлин, иногда ты такой слизеринец!

- Сочту за комплимент, - осклабился Гарри и завозился, пытаясь устроиться. С утомленным вздохом он снова сел и, расстегнув массивную пряжку, одним движением вырвал ремень из шлевок и бросил его на пол. Ремень моментально испарился, подтверждая, что исполнительный Добби неотступно бдит на посту.

- Мадам Помфри! – душераздирающе зевнув, позвал Гарри.

- Плохо? – встревожено спросила она, мгновенно появляясь в палате.

- Просто устал, - укладываясь в постель, успокоил он ее. – Невилл, тебя не затруднит сообщить Гермионе, что сегодняшнее собрание переносится на завтра?

- Завтра ты с кровати не встанешь! – Гарри увидел, как усмехнулся Лонгботтом на заявление мадам Помфри, прежде чем исчезнуть, активировав портключ, настроенный старостами на свои отдельные комнаты как раз на случай такой экстренной необходимости. - Сегодня ты себя достаточно измотал, - то, что он даже не попытался возразить, только сильнее подтвердило ее уверенность. - Хорошо, хоть вернуться успел до прихода сэра Мельтона. Даже представлять не хочу, как бы среагировал Невилл.

- Он бы выкрутился, - Гарри снова зевнул, притянул к себе подушку и удобнее устроился на кровати.

И, когда он в полудреме услышал голос, мягкость которого могла сравниться лишь с нежностью пальцев, едва касаясь, скользящих по его лицу, сон достаточно помутил его мысли, а ласковые прикосновения привели в настолько невероятное смятение, что он ответил, хотя вопрос и был чисто риторическим.

- Где же тебя носило, горе ты мое луковое? - взъерошивая ему волосы, прошептала Поппи.

- В Лютом Переулке, - сонно произнес он и через мгновение уже спал, видя во сне нечеткие картины, не приносящие никакого успокоения напряженному телу.

**Глава 22**

- Еще немного выверни кисть, - инструктировал Гарри девушку, руки которой были заведены вверх и намертво крепились длинной перемычкой к стене, вынуждая ее практически стоять на цыпочках.

- Попробуй сам, если такой умный, - огрызнулась Гермиона, раздраженно сдувая с лица выбившуюся из пучка прядь.

- Мия, нам надо убедиться в действенности метода, и для чистоты эксперимента...

- Да знаю я, что в восстановительный период твоя магия полностью выходит из-под контроля и может реагировать воплощением любой твоей случайной мысли, - не менее утомленно ответила девушка. – И что надо пробовать на ком-то, кто не способен материализовывать свои желания, тоже знаю. Но, когда ты просил меня одеться во что-то удобное, я не представляла, что мы больше часа будем играть в Гудини! И ты уж меня извини, все это и правда изматывает, а особенно бесит, что я вся взмокла, у меня все тело ломит, а ты стоишь весь такой из себя со своей идиотской ухмылкой и делаешь вид, будто лучше меня знаешь, что мне делать!

- Ладно, молчу, - Гарри, где стоял, там и опустился на ковер, уселся по-турецки и принялся бездумно теребить обрывок веревки, попавшейся под руку.

- Ты уверен, что кольцо еще действует? – выпустив пар, Гермиона успокоилась и говорила своим обычным тоном.

- Если хочешь, могу подзарядить.

- Лучше бы меня, - недовольно буркнула она.

- Хочешь сделку? – проказливо улыбнулся Гарри. – Освободись, и я тебя поцелую.

- Ах, какой стимул, - преувеличенно вздохнула она. - Ари, а тебя это точно не возбуждает?

- Очень смешно. Ха-ха, а теперь выверни кисть и коснись, наконец, чертовых кандалов.

Гермиона про себя довольно ухмыльнулась, что сумела довести Гарри до того, что тот начал брюзжать, как старый пень. Исхитрившись, она смогла согнуть запястье в нужное положение и, обхватив тяжелый металл, удерживающий ее руку, пробормотала заклинание. Она сделала несколько шагов, наслаждаясь тем, что снова прочно стоит на ногах.

- Еще одно, - согнал ее радужное настроение Гарри. – Последнее, Миа, - добавил он с раскаянием, уловив, что перспектива снова оказаться ограниченной в свободе ее отнюдь не радует. – Их самое любимое.

- Давай, - вздохнула она

В несчитаный раз за сегодняшний вечер Гарри закрыл глаза, и его лицо напряглось. Гермиона знать не хотела, в какие глубины сознания он погружается и из каких кошмаров вытаскивает сведения об излюбленных позах Пожирателей при пытках.

С потолка Выручай-Комнаты спустилась цепь, обвившая ее под грудью и осторожно вздернувшая вверх. Гермиона была благодарна и за это: вряд ли в плену проявили бы подобную деликатность. Руки, помимо желаний своей хозяйки, оказались заведены за спину и уже в которой раз стянуты веревками, щиколотки постигла та же участь. Девушка облегченно вздохнула: по крайней мере, это не будет сложно.

- Вау! - потрясенно выдохнул Дин, ввалившись в Выручай-Комнату вместе с остальными «Неприкасаемыми», присоединившимися к его театральной деятельности.

- Понятно теперь, почему вы никогда не зовете нас развлекаться с вами! – поддержал Шеймус.

Студенты с отвисшими челюстями и выпученными глазами осматривали обстановку. Гермиона Грейнджер, подвешенная в центре комнаты прямо перед носом Гарри; юноша же развалился на длинноворсовом, мягком даже на вид ковре, повсеместно усеянном обрывками веревок и цепей; довершали декорацию торчащие из стен оковы, колодки и кандалы разнообразных конструкций. И при всем этом лица и девушки, и обернувшегося на них парня выражали отрешенное спокойствие.

- Дверь закройте, - посоветовал Гарри. – Дует же.

Тем временем Гермиона согнула колени, максимально развела связанные запястья и, соединив одни путы с другими, произнесла: «Энодо» (заклинание развязывания узлов). Веревки, для разнообразия - целые, добавились к обрывкам, разбросанным в избытке по ковру, а девушка, подняв руки, плавно выскользнула из петли и мягко приземлилась на пол.

- Теперь я знаю, что подарить тебе на Рождество, Гарри, - возликовал Дин. - Садо-мазо Камасутру!

- Уверен, с моими менторами я смогу добавить туда пару-тройку глав, - поднимаясь на ноги, сказал Гарри. – И это только касательно связывания. На чем мы, в конце концов, сойдемся? – возвращая свое внимание к Гермионе, спросил Гарри.

- На сто процентов я уверена насчет Либерас. Очевидный минус, что это – контрзаклятье, и от него исчезнут только наручники, сковывающие после Лигатус.

- Второй минус, что если в момент наведения чар человек окажется без сознания, он вряд ли сможет распознать, какое заклинание применилось, и, следовательно, просто потратит силы на заведомо ненужное.

- Верно, - согласилась Гермиона. «Неприкасаемые» с интересом следили за разговором своих лидеров, рассаживаясь на появляющиеся вместо исчезнувшего мусора подушки. – Для избавления от веревок подходят Ресидо – оно хоть и режущее, но контактное, и, если прикоснешься к веревке, порежет только ее, а не конечность; разрезающее заклинание Секаре тоже ничего, но желательно убедиться, что плоть под него не попадет. Релашио и Эксолвере – снимает кандалы. Для цепей просто идеальны расщепители материи Аксидо унус и Диффиндо. Тут главное - поддеть одно звено, и оно будет полностью уничтожено при минимальных затратах энергии.

- Остается непонятным, что делать со «звездой», - задумчиво потирая подбородок, сказал Гарри, вперившись взглядом в единственный экземпляр оков, оставшийся в стене.

- А в чем проблема, Гарри? Ведь можно же просто снимать по одному, смотри, - Гермиона скользнула к стене, позволяя магическим кандалам сковать себя, разведя конечности в стороны. Затем, согнув запястье, коснулась правого браслета и произнесла заклинание – он раскрылся, и она поднесла правую руку ко второй руке, потом - к ногам, каждый раз повторяя магические слова. – Видишь?

- А ты уверена, что этой тавтологией не исчерпала весь заряд? Что если тебе с боем придется пробиваться к выходу? Нет, - покачал он головой, - так не пойдет.

- Гарри, ну с каким боем, если у тебя предусмотрен портключ? – взмолилась девушка.

- А если он не сработает? Более того, я уверен, что не сработает, пока маг находится на уровне подземелий, - твердо возразил Гарри.

- Ты преувеличиваешь. Чары будешь наводить ты сам, и я очень сомневаюсь, что защита, наколдованная любым, из ныне живущих, сможет им противостоять, раз уж ты смог обойти барьеры Хогвартса.

- Но мы перемещаемся только внутри замка! И дело не только в охранных чарах, но и в местоположении дома. Помнишь? – в голове Гермионы вспыхнула лампочка: новые знания, полученные от Гарри, предмет «Магическая архитектура». - Многие старинные дома строились на местах своеобразного глушения магии. Полного или частичного. Возведение сооружения на подобной точке позволяет замкнуть эти эффекты магии на род и свободно колдовать на ней всем представителям конкретной фамилии, а также получившим официальное разрешение хозяина дома. Вряд ли мы можем рассчитывать на такую милость, - криво усмехнулся Поттер. - Но даже если повезет, и нам придется вырываться из места с частичным глушением, чтобы активировать портключ, придется подниматься из подземелий, ведь чем выше, тем слабее прочность охранных барьеров. Ну, не считая конкретных чар против проникновения летающих объектов.

- А может, заряда вполне хватит на все манипуляции?

- Мы же изобретаем нечто, не существовавшее ранее. Я действую наугад, пытаясь одной фитюлькой заткнуть пару десятков дыр, и это слишком важно, чтобы полагаться на удачу, - Гарри расстроенно запустил руку в свою шевелюру и, прикусив губу, замолк, погрузившись в размышления.

- Гермиона, - тихо окликнул девушку Терри, - а разве кандалы не снимаются комплексно?

- Да. Если навести палочку на объект, но мы уже проверили опытным путем, что сделать это с самим собой не получается. А рассчитывать на то, что повезет, и в плен попадет сразу несколько человек, а потом повезет еще больше, и они окажутся прикованными друг против друга – элементарно глупо. Нам нужно одно эффективное заклинание на кучу замков, применяемое к самому себе, - сформулировала Грейнджер насущную проблему, и комната погрузилась в недолгое молчание.

- А то, что для застежек не пойдет? – спросила вдруг Падма.

- Что? – синхронно обернулись к ней Гарри и Гермиона.

- Есть заклинание, чтобы застегивать и расстегивать одежду, принцип действия – одно слово, как вы и хотите, а действует на все, - просветила их Парвати.

- А самим одеваться влом? – удивился Дин, то же непонимание читалась на лицах остальных магглорожденных.

- Вы просто никогда не видели традиционной, церемониальной или ритуальной одежды магов, - сказал Эрни. - Те мантии, что мы носим в школе, вроде адаптированного, упрощенного варианта.

- Под настоящей у вас в принципе места для другой одежды не найдется, - сказал Стефан, щеки которого слегка порозовели при воспоминании о том, как он намучился с этой самой одеждой в недавнем сражении. – Они рассчитаны только на длинную нижнюю рубашку из льна или шелка, но никак не на джинсы, свитеры, юбки и блузки, к которым вы привыкли.

- Из всех преподавателей в школе нормальную мантию носит только Снейп. Вы только представьте себе, сколько времени ежедневно будет уходить на все эти мелкие серебряные закорючки, - добавил Невилл. – Ты же не можешь думать, Гарри, что он застегивает их собственноручно?

- Справедливости ради отмечу: я никогда не представлял себе одевающегося или, Мерлин помилуй, раздевающегося Снейпа. Так что - да, за ненадобностью мне не приходило в голову интересоваться такими вещами, спасибо, что просветили, может быть, это - как раз то, что надо. Покажите, - попросил он и даже еще успел выставить предупреждающе руку и крикнуть: «Нет!», - прежде чем в него врезался желто-коричневый луч, и пуговицы на джинсах отщелкнулись, вынуждая его поспешно развернуться спиной к смеющимся студентам.

Скрытый маскировочными чарами металл на его теле обрел свой привычный вес, магия, хранимая в теле в виде сжатой пружины, радостно взвилась, стремясь излиться в пространство. У Гарри была секунда, чтобы предотвратить незабываемый и весьма опасный спектакль для своих друзей и столь же незабвенную боль для самого себя. Стоило радоваться, что устройство Выручай-Комнаты скроет от директорских глаз небольшую вспышку магической активности, но радости Гарри не испытывал, только надеялся, что большинство присутствующих не ощутили ничего странного. Одну известную ему личность это, определенно, не касалось, правда, он думал, что она просто могла не понять, что именно почувствовала. Первым делом он, прикусив язык, поправил шарик на языке и только потом, обернувшись через плечо, обратился проверить, все ли с ней в порядке.

- Луна! – возмущенно воскликнул Поттер, при этом торопливо приводя себя в порядок и тихо ликуя, что на нем сегодня надета футболка, легко прикрывавшая его манипуляции. Казалось, он возился, задирая ее, а на деле - быстрым движением закрыл браслеты и, пользуясь тем, что все это время держал руки у пояса, защелкнул пирсинг в пупке.

- Ты сам попросил, - отстраненно ответила та, слегка вздрагивая от его резкого окрика и словно сгоняя какое-то наваждение.

- Я просил формулу и движения палочкой, - проворчал он, незаметно вздохнув с облегчением, - а не полную демонстрацию.

Лавгуд беспечно пожала плечами и, подняв руки, собрала рассыпавшиеся по плечам длинные пряди, принимаясь за восстановление сложной конструкции, крепившейся сегодня, как оказалось, волшебной палочкой.

- Можешь не стараться, палочка тебе скоро понадобится, - девушка снова пожала плечами и отрешенно кивнула.

Уже собираясь вернуться в исходное положение, Гарри начал разворачиваться, поймал подозрительно сощуренный взгляд своей лучшей подруги и выругался про себя. Стоявшая рядом - ну, очень близко - и обладавшая поистине уникально хорошим слухом, Гермиона, должно быть, услышала тихий звук, с которым закрылись браслеты. По закону подлости именно в этот момент понадобилось открыться двери, к которой Гарри оказался лицом, впуская жутко недовольного Рона Уизли.

Вообще-то, в последние дни раздражение стало обычным состоянием духа для Рона. Сразу после посещения кабинета директора для приватного разговора. Особенно его бесило, что Гермиона была права. Она, мантикора ее раздери, всегда была права! Это очень нравилось его матери и совершенно выводило из себя самого Рона. Правда, в одном он с Молли вынужден был согласиться: пусть Гермиона не слишком симпатична, пусть занудна, скучна, правильна, упряма и порой высокомерна, иметь такую жену ему будет весьма прибыльно. Чтобы осознать сей факт, стоило просто взглянуть на Перси, которому все эти качества не помешали, пробиваясь в одиночку, уже сейчас иметь высокий пост и доход больший, чем у всех остальных членов семейства Уизли. Возможно, впервые со времени их знакомства он испытал восхищение по отношению к девушке, услышав, как мистер Грейнджер выторговывает покровительство для нее у самого Дамблдора. И это в то время, когда его родители, считавшиеся самыми верными сторонниками директора, не могли за все годы добиться чего-то более существенного, чем жалкие подачки в виде единовременных денежных выплат. Именно в тот момент Рон осознал, что его девушка не просто умна и амбициозна, но и что она действительно добьется успеха - это у нее в крови. Ему же останется просто сыграть благородство, уважение традиций маггловского мира и позволить ей работать, пропадать пропадом в своих библиотеках или у гриндилоу в омуте, а самому наслаждаться плодами ее трудов. Ведь мужчина со средствами всегда найдет способ развлечься, а заодно - и красивых женщин, могущих оценить его по достоинству. Кто бы знал, что все так удачно сложится, когда он решил охмурить это лохматое чучело?

Рон никогда не понимал, почему Гарри решил дружить с этой зубрилой, но пользу этой дружбы оценил довольно быстро. Девчонка не была дурой и прекрасно понимала, что за право проводить время с самым известным дуэтом Хогвартса ей придется платить. И она хоть и ныла постоянно, что они должны сами заниматься, но продолжала исправно платить, давая списывать, а порой и вовсе выполняя все задания вместо них. Казалось, так будет всегда, но спустя пару лет до Рона начали доходить все более усиливавшиеся по мере их взросления слухи и предположения о том, кто из представителей Золотого Трио составит пару. Поттер, по обыкновению погруженный в глобальные планы об очередном приключении, слишком избалованный общественным вниманием и считавший себя выше всех этих сплетен на темы: кто с кем встречается, с кем целуется и ходит, держась за ручку - даже не представлял, что все население Хогвартса давно сосватало ему «мисс Всезнайку». Это был удар по самолюбию и еще какой! Разумность девушки, предназначение парня, а результатом – он, Рон, вышвырнутый за ненадобностью? Как бы ни так, Рон Уизли не из тех, кто просто отступит, едва выбившись на свет из тени братьев!

Все дети в их семье были особенными, а двоим вообще посчастливилось выделиться среди остальных самим фактом своего рождения. Билл был первенцем мужского пола, наследником рода, а следовательно, и самым магически одаренным ребенком в семье. Джинни – единственная и долгожданная девочка, маленькая принцесса, любимица родителей. Других фортуна тоже не обделила: Чарли – красавец и смельчак, талантливый ловец, любимец женщин и укротитель драконов; Перси – самый умный, староста школы, лучший ученик, обладатель наивысших баллов по СОВ и ТРИТОНам и великолепными перспективами на будущее; Фред и Джордж - ну, они вообще «легендарные близнецы Уизли», что тут еще скажешь. Проблема была в том, что на их фоне никто не считал особенным самого Рона. Более того, никто не предполагал, что у него тоже может быть свой дар. Он и сам все детство думал, что, как младший сын, обречен по жизни всегда плестись в хвосте, ведь в нем не имелось ничего такого – Рон был самым обычным ребенком.

Все изменилось в один прекрасный вечер, когда на семейный обед, устроенный в честь поступления Рона в Хогвартс, в Нору на огонек заглянул Альбус Дамблдор. Сидя за столом, директор долго сокрушался о каком-то сироте - ровеснике Рона, выросшем в маггловском мире и не имевшем друзей в магическом, о том, каким одиноким будет ощущать себя ребенок в незнакомой среде, и как бы ему хотелось помочь этому бедняжке. Рон скучающе слушал бубнежку Дамблдора и встрепенулся, только когда услышал имя мальчика. Гарри Поттер. Позднее Рон убедился, что именно в тот день проявился его скрытый дар, потому что именно тогда он моментально усмотрел свой шанс, который не намерен был упускать из рук. Стать первым и, желательно, единственным (уж тут-то он расстарается) другом Мальчика-Который-Выжил в магическом мире значило получить все то, о чем ему мечталось с малолетства. Рон Уизли больше не был невидимкой: его знал весь Хогвартс, и весь магический мир видел на колдографиях в «Пророке» рядом со своим Героем. Даже втеревшаяся к ним Грейнджер не была особой помехой, а скорее ценным приобретением. Герой, стратег и мозг. Их звали Золотым Трио, однажды о них напишут книги, которые будут читать даже магглы.

Рон был уверен, что какая-то девчонка не сможет разбить крепкую мужскую дружбу, но в свои детские годы он не подумал о пресловутой любви. Чем сильнее обострялись слухи, тем яснее он понимал, что действительно логической парой в их трио окажутся именно Гарри и Гермиона. У них было слишком много общего. Оба - выходцы из одного мира, рядом с которыми он иногда чувствовал себя абсолютно чужим. У обоих присутствует обостренное чувство ответственности и четко поставленная цель жизни, пусть даже за Гарри выбрал кто-то другой. Было и множество других, неприметных на первый взгляд мелочей и деталей, которые сделали для Рона очевидным, что подобная развязка - лишь вопрос ближайшего времени. Он не мог этого допустить - не после того, как привык к сиянию отраженной славы, не после всех его трудов. Выход из положения был для Рона очевидным.

Все оказалось донельзя просто. Не привыкшая к подобному проявлению интереса парней к себе, Гермиона быстро растаяла под воздействием нескольких подслушанных Роном у старших братьев комплиментов, согласилась пойти с ним в Хогсмид (бросив Гарри одного!) и довольно быстро стала считаться его официальной девушкой. Правда, пользы Рону от этого было ноль, поскольку, вопреки слухам, Гермиона, даром что магглорожденная, отнюдь не была доступной. Большую часть времени она держала его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, оправдываясь вечной занятостью, учебой и библиотекой, будь она неладна! Иногда позволяла себя поцеловать, но, что касалось остального, хранила свою добродетель, как последняя чистокровная ведьма в сотом поколении! Но ничего, он подождет, он привык ждать. После свадьбы ей это еще аукнется! Зато теперь все знали, что он увел девушку у звезды квиддича - Виктора Крама, и что она предпочла его национальному герою Гарри Поттеру! А сам Рон получил еще одно подтверждение имевшегося у него дара – он умел устраиваться в жизни.

Поэтому увидеть ту, кого давно привык считать своей собственностью, одетой в нечто обтягивающее, словно во вторую кожу, да еще и растрепанной и разрумянившейся, стоявшей в непосредственной близости от предмета вечной зависти и с непередаваемым интересом, чуть склонившись, смотревшей тому в причинное место... Это мгновенно вывело Рона из себя.

- Прикройся! – прикрикнул на Гермиону побагровевший от возмущения Уизли.

Девушка изумленно моргнула и осмотрела себя. На ней был надет зелено-серый спортивный костюм: брюки с заниженной талией и эластичным поясом, плотно облегающие ноги до самых колен, и короткая безрукавка на молнии, которая от активных движений задралась, обнажая полоску кожи на животе, и которую девушка так и не удосужилась оправить.

- Мерлина ради, Рон! Это обычный костюм для упражнений, такие все магглы носят.

- Чтобы все на них пялились? Ты всю себя выставила напоказ! Прикройся сейчас же!

Закатив глаза, Гермиона покорно призвала свою мантию и закуталась в черную хламиду, укрывшую ее от горла до пят.

- Доволен?

- Ты не у своих отсталых магглов, ты среди магов. Ты моя девушка, и только я могу смотреть на тебя. Никогда больше не надевай эту вещь! Я запрещаю тебе!

- Прикиньте, если бы она была вообще в топике и шортах, - хихикнул Джастин.

- О, тогда бы наш Рончик от возмущения грохнулся бы в обморок, а не просто онемел на несколько минут, - поддержал его Дин.

- Зато я придумала, что подарить ему на Рождество, - недовольно отозвалась Грейнджер, усаживаясь в круг.

- Что? – предвкушающее донеслось со всех сторон.

- Каталог «Victoria's Secret».

- Ты в самом деле сможешь его достать? – ошарашено спросил Эдди Кармайкл. – А как же родительский контроль?

- Мои предки мне доверяют, - мило улыбнулась ему Гермиона. – Я же примерная дочка.

- Гермиона, я ведь уже говорил тебе, что твой ум достоин Рэйвенкло, а не жалкого прозябания в Гриффиндоре?

- Плут, - засмеялась девушка, - твой заход тонкий, как швартовочный конец у авианосца.

Рон явственно скрипнул зубами и сжал кулаки. Как же он ненавидел эту манеру разговора пришлых, вплетавших в свою речь абсолютно непонятные слова и выражения, постоянные ссылки на неизвестные магам события и неимоверное использование цитат, собственный маггловский юмор и приколы, заставлявшие приличных людей чувствовать себя полными идиотами. О, нет, разумеется, они всегда с превеликим удовольствием давали пояснения, но для этого приходилось унизить себя, признаваясь в невежестве. Однажды его друзья даже посоветовали ему записаться на Маггловедение потому, что «объяснять ему все с нуля и по нескольку раз совсем невесело». А еще этот пустой и, как оказывается, ни к чему не обязывающий обоюдный флирт. Если бы он не был стопроцентно уверен, что Гермиона не заинтересована потискаться даже со своим парнем, он бы давно, судя по поведению, счел ее шлюхой. В принципе, Рон был очень разочарован, когда понял, как сильно ошибся в ней. Но это было еще одной странностью, привнесенной из маггловского мира, обычной игрой с известными всем участникам правилами и своеобразным этикетом, которому приходилось следовать, если не хотелось навсегда быть исключенным из числа игроков. Большинство магов, в том числе Уизли, не понимало всех этих тонкостей и предпочитало оставаться сторонними наблюдателями.

Не то чтобы Рон был большим поклонником этих непонятных игр, но за прошедшие годы он изрядно наловчился подстраиваться под обстоятельства и срывался только иногда, когда ему надоедало быть постоянным меньшинством, одним из немногих чистокровных в компании, где правили магглорожденные. В основном, Рон смирился и терпел эти заигрывания, улыбался и смеялся в нужных местах, но только среди гриффиндорцев, которые всегда были на виду. К тому же самыми активными участниками в этом развлечении были Дин и Гарри. Они были безопасны. Первый в прошлом учебном году несколько месяцев встречался с Джинни, а Поттер в принципе не казался заинтересованным в подобных отношениях с кем бы то ни было, хотя девушки висли на нем гроздьями. Его спутанные черные волосы и яркие зеленые глаза были легендарны среди девчонок, снимки Криви, запечатлевшие Поттера в разных позах и за любым занятием, разлетались по Хогвартсу немыслимыми тиражами, принося мелкому проныре весьма ощутимый доход, и Рону действительно было жаль, что он не додумался до этого предприятия первым. Если бы девушки бросались так на него, Рон бы уже переспал с миллионом девчонок, но Поттер был слишком благороден, чтобы пользоваться своей славой и известностью ради секса. Мерлин, какой идиот!

Но если он позволял такое обращение со своей девушкой соседям по факультету, то посторонних следовало держать от нее подальше, особенно, этих умников, в чьей среде Гермиона слыла своей и вполне могла найти себе более соответствующую пару. Поэтому сейчас Рон просто втиснулся между ней и Кармайклом, известным своим чувством юмора на грани и свободными манерами, почерпнутыми из маггловского воспитания, собственническим жестом обхватил девушку за плечи и злобно зыкнул на рэйвенкловца. Эдди только как-то грустно улыбнулся, уступающе поднял руки и отвернулся.

- Если вы закончили, я все еще жду заклинания, - раздался голос Гарри.

- Ты собираешься его модифицировать? – спросила Падма, парень кивнул. - Можно я помогу? В прошлом году я делала у Флитвика доклад о составлении заклинаний.

- Отлично, - Поттер протянул ей руку, легким рывком поднимая девушку на ноги и уводя в угол комнаты, где уже появился большой письменный стол. – Остальные потренируйтесь в заклинаниях, которые назвала Гермиона.

- Может, вначале стоит убедиться в действенности вашей идеи, чем мучиться с ненужными заклинаниями? – спросил МакМиллан.

- Не болтай ерунду, это же идея Гарри, конечно же, она действенная, - убежденно заявила Ханна.

- Спасибо за доверие, - донеслось до них хмыканье Гарри. - Но заклинания повторить придется – на них действия артефакта точно хватит, даже если не получится впихнуть в комплексные чары весь набор заклятий, которые бы мне хотелось задействовать, - и он снова опустил взгляд на пергамент, где Падма уже дочертила формулу и приступила к пояснениям:

- Заклинание произносится Тентум...

- Переведи с латинского, - попросил, не поднимая головы, Гарри, чувствуя направленный на них сверлящий взгляд.

- В значении «удерживающее», - сказала Падма и, пользуясь тем, что стоит спиной комнате, позволила себе закатить глаза. – Завершающее движение волшебной палочкой против или по часовой стрелке указывает: расстегнутся застежки или наоборот.

- Значит, нам надо перенаправить действие...

- Это делается тут и здесь, - ткнула девушками пальцем на листе, - но слова должны конкретизировать действие.

- Ну, пускай будет «удерживающее от свободы».

- Тентум аб либертас.

- Уверена?

- Должно сработать, - решительно ответила Падма.

- Гермиона, попробуешь? – Гарри ощущал некое волнение, ведь он столько времени бился над идеей модернизации коммуникационных медальонов и только теперь занервничал, поняв, что непроверенные игрушки могли отказать в решающий момент.

Вздохнув, Грейнджер поднялась и подошла к нему, с интересом изучая протянутый пергамент. Рука, скрытая ее телом от посторонних взглядов, скользнула в ладонь Гарри, и его пальцы обхватили узкий ободок кольца, заставляя его на мгновение вспыхнуть мягким сиянием. С куда большим удовольствием он отдал бы ей обещанный поцелуй, но с таким количеством свидетелей у них не так много возможностей для маневра. Хотя, может, это и к лучшему. Видит бог, как Гарри хотел этого! И нет его вины в том, что поцелуй - самый быстрый и эффективный способ передачи магической энергии. Его вина в том, что ему слишком нравится целовать Гермиону.

Напустив на себя вид великомученицы, девушка направилась к кандалам, торчащим из стены, на ходу взялась за завязки мантии, но, перехватив злой взгляд Рона, страдальчески закатила глаза и оставила мантию в покое. Снова неудобно вывернуть кисть, в сотый раз обхватить холодный метал и прошептать непривычные слова нового заклинания... чтобы ощутить мгновенную свободу и увидеть сияющие ликованием глаза Гарри перед собой.

- Как ты это делаешь без палочки? – удивился Рон, с неудовольствием наблюдая, как его друзья, держась за руки, возвращаются в круг «Неприкасаемых».

- Это собственно то, ради чего я вас позвал, - сказал Поттер, поднимая на уровень глаз тонкую девичью кисть и демонстрируя ее присутствующим. Тонкая золотая полоска на указательном пальце девушки красиво бликовала в свете факелов. – Это колечко - первый опытный образец, воплощающий идею, о которой я упоминал на нашей первой встрече в этом году. Недавние события в Хогсмиде наглядно продемонстрировали насущную необходимость в средствах связи, и хотя, честно говоря, я бы предпочел не изобретать велосипед и воспользоваться обычными рациями, реалии нашего мира требуют более радикальных мер. Поэтому сейчас все достаньте свои коммуникационные галлеоны...

- Нам еще ими пользоваться, пока не закончим с кольцами, - резонно вставила Грейнджер.

- Твоя правда, вот только у меня нет при себе ни кната, - расстроился Гарри.

- Мой кошелек при мне, - успокоил его Лонгботтом.

- Спасибо, Невилл, - неловко улыбнулся Поттер. – Я верну.

- Не говори глупостей, - отмахнулся тот. – Мерлин свидетель, без пары монет я не обеднею, - он осмотрелся, кидая галлеоны студентам, у которых не оказалось при себе денег, ведь, в самом деле, зачем ходить по школе с кошельком, если возможность потратиться предоставляется только по выходным, но большинству все же удалось выудить из карманов завалявшиеся золотые.

- Я хочу, чтобы сейчас вы закрыли глаза и представили себе ювелирное украшение.

- Любое? – спросила Лаванда.

- Я думал о медальонах, но Гермиона предлагает остановиться на кольцах, - сказал Гарри.

- Мне не нравятся кольца, предпочитаю браслеты или серьги, - сказала Чжоу.

- Любая другая форма не обладает той же степенью нацеленности, как эта, - разъяснила Гермиона. – За время обучения мы успели привыкнуть к тому, что при колдовстве наша рука становится проводником магии, а палочка - конечной точкой концентрации. Я считаю, нам достаточно легко будет перенести эту точку на палец с кольцом, ведь путь магического потока остается тем же и лишь слегка сместится, но не уверена, что мы сможем перенаправить его полностью на кулон, браслет или Мерлин знает куда еще.

- Резонно, - хмыкнул Энтони, - к тому же вся суть нашего волшебства сводится к нужному слову и обязательному свершению правильного движения кистью.

- А почему бы нам не сделать их одинаковыми для всех? – предложил Майкл Корнер. – И сделать видимыми только для «Неприкасаемых». Дополнительная предосторожность и своеобразный метод опознавания членов организации.

- Было бы неплохо, - Гарри задумчиво потер подбородок, - но мы не можем.

- Почему? – настаивал тот.

- Во-первых, мы и так все знакомы между собой. Но главное, во-вторых, мы не можем сделать идентичные кольца по той же причине, по которой у всех магов разные палочки. Волшебные палочки – это отражение внутренней сущности мага, и кольца будут выполнять ту же функцию. Только принцип действия немного другой – кольцо не столько проводник, сколько накопитель.

- Майк, не тупи, - сказал Терри, - это же очевидно, учитывая, что для реализации этой идеи Гарри были нужны составляющие наших волшебных палочек.

- Черт, а ведь классная идея! – перебивая готового огрызнуться Корнера, воскликнул Поттер, вскакивая на ноги и метаясь по комнате. – Если скрыть кольца от чужаков, это начисто исключит вероятность их кражи при обыске!

- Пожиратели обирают своих жертв? – опешил Шеймус.

- А что тебя удивляет? – Гарри застыл напротив него, взяв себя в руки и успокаиваясь. – К твоему сведению, не все Пожиратели богаты. Между прочим, многие из них присягают на верность Волдеморту из отчаяния и в надежде, что при новом порядке они смогут выбраться из бедности, в которую их вогнало Министерство своей ограниченностью и произволом.

- Гарри, с каких это пор ты стал оправдывать Пожирателей Смерти? – возмутился Рон, хранивший молчание с начала разговора о кольцах и только поглядывавший на него исподлобья, заставляя Гарри мысленно в досаде закатывать глаза от понимания, что снова придется нянчиться с Уизлиевским ущемленным самолюбием.

- Ты бы тоже их пожалел, - отрезал он, правда, успев максимально смягчить тон, не допуская открытой грубости, - если бы хоть раз увидел оголодавших детей и опустившихся, обнищавших людей, скрывающихся в трущобах Лютого Переулка.

- Ты был в Лютом? – ошалел Уизли.

- А по-твоему, где еще я мог нелегально достать ингредиенты для волшебных палочек? - безразлично передернул плечами Поттер.

- Я не хочу снова быть ложкой дегтя по тому же поводу и портить радужные перспективы, но трансфигурация долго не продержится, - нахмурившись, сообщил Голдстейн.

- Мы же изменяем форму, а не структуру объекта, - ответила Гермиона, - это многократно увеличит срок действия чар. И я предлагаю каждому просто «найти свое кольцо», а настоящее превращение попросить провести Гарри вместе с наведением Протеевых и прочих чар.

- Зачем это? Я и сам могу наколдовать себе любую безделушку.

- Затем, Рон, что профессор МакГонагалл недавно упоминала, что со всего нашего потока только Гаррина иголка с первого урока Трансфигурации все еще не претерпела обратного превращения, - Поттер неуютно поежился под множеством изучающе-заинтересованных глаз. – И хочется верить, что с возрастом он стал много сильнее.

- Если вы уже закончили препарировать меня взглядами, - спустя некоторое время процедил Гарри, - может, уже займетесь делом?

Поттер не думал, что это окажется настолько сложным. Студенты, закрыв глаза, сидели на подушках, отчаянно пытаясь «найти свое кольцо», и здесь не было незабвенного Олливандера, неустанно предлагавшего кандидатов. Для самого Поттера это было легче легкого. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, коснуться волшебной палочкой галлеона - и в следующее мгновение на его ладони лежал широкий ободок из четырех переплетавшихся разноцветных полосок. Второй добилась результата Луна Лавгуд, и Гарри мысленно усмехнулся, увидев миниатюрный хоровод звезд. Следующим стал Невилл – его сущность отразилась в переплетении каких-то лиан и стеблей, чем-то неуловимым напоминающем кольцо Гарри. Затем Гермиона, чье творение походило на мистический Уроборос, но соединенный не головой змеи, кусающей хвост, а женской изящной ладошкой, доверчиво вложенной и твердо сжимавшей мужскую. У Рона получился массивный, тошнотворно вычурный перстень. Дальше все застопорилось на довольно долгий период времени, и Гарри отправил добившихся успеха практиковаться в дуэлях, чтобы не сбивать концентрацию остальным. Чжоу, Лаванда и еще несколько девушек уже несколько раз сменили форму кольца, но оказывались недовольны результатом и начинали все сначала, пока Гарри не отчитал этих модниц и не пригрозил, что следующая трансформация станет окончательной и им лучше заранее все продумать.

Отчаявшаяся добиться успеха, Парвати раздраженно поймала Гарри за руку и требовательно уставилась ему в глаза, открывая свое сознание. Поттер тревожно взглянул на занятых схваткой однофакультетников и, как на уроке Аппарирования, выпустил свою магию, волей и желанием направляя чужую к выполнению поставленной цели. Рядом изумленно вскрикнула Падма. У обеих сестер кольца венчали чуть наклонные цветы лотоса, и, только соединив их, можно было понять, что это - единый цветок, равно разделенный на две половинки.

Следующие полтора часа Гарри только и делал, что слонялся по редеющему кругу «Неприкасаемых», отзываясь на учащавшиеся просьбы о помощи. Большинство парней обзавелось печатками с различными символами - у кого-то предсказуемыми, у кого-то нет. У Дина это была палитра с красками, у Энтони - перо в чернильнице на фоне корешков книг, а у Кармайкла – нечто, подозрительно напоминающее смайлик, и только у Колина весь ободок стилизовался под маггловскую фотопленку. Поттер искренне обрадовался за Ханну, нашедшую подтверждение правильности своего пути, когда ее кольцо увенчалось чашей со змеей. Лаванда заполучила катушку с воткнутой иголкой и еще какими-то предметами непонятного назначения. У Сьюзен, как и многих других девочек, был простой орнамент по всему ободку, разной ширины, но если у большинства это были цветочные мотивы, то у Боунс – непонятно чьи крылья.

**Глава 23**

Наконец, «Неприкасаемые» разошлись по факультетам, предварительно проверив по карте Мародеров безопасность пути, и Золотое Трио осталось в Выручай-Комнате без посторонних. Гермиона, ликвидируя последствия некоторых неудачных заклинаний, обнаружила непорядок в их небольшом аптечном шкафу и рьяно принялась за инвентаризацию. Друзьям не оставалось ничего другого, как из солидарности составить ей компанию.

- Почему ты мне ничего не рассказал? – обиженно заявил Рон, едва они устроились на ковре и расставили фигуры, дабы скоротать время за партией в шахматы.

- «Я не буду впустую тратить последние теплые дни, прозябая в библиотеке», - усмехнувшись, процитировал Гарри. – Ничего не напоминает?

- Ну, я же не имел в виду...

- Слушай, мы не в обиде, ладно? И я, и Гермиона знаем, как ты ненавидишь исследования.

- Вы могли бы рассказать, - начал заводиться Рон, но Гарри его уже не слушал. Его сознание заполнилось образами, посланными по узам Гермионой, и он предусмотрительно задержал дыхание, наблюдая общим зрением, как она, стоя за спиной Уизли, сдувает на того с ладони сонную пыльцу. – Я всегда все послед... – не договорив, Рон громко всхрапнул и, завалившись на бок, отрубился.

Все еще не дыша, Гарри легким взмахом руки невербально очистил воздух и щелкнул пальцами, вызывая своего эльфа.

- Добби, отнеси его в кровать, - и добавил строже, - и будь аккуратней, чем в прошлый раз, а то он опять нам плешь проест: «Откуда у меня эта шишка», - перед исчезновением домовика Гарри успел заметить, что тот выглядел явно разочарованным.

Поднявшись на ноги, Гарри отряхнул брюки и подошел к возникшему письменному столу. Не тому мастодонту, заваленному справочниками и учебниками, за которым он сегодня симулировал незнание латыни и испытывал Падму на прочность своей тупостью, а вполне современной конструкции, сделавшей честь любому презентабельному офису. Правда, выглядевшей несколько сиротливо без привычного компьютера. Перегнувшись через столешницу, Поттер закопался в нагромождении бумаг и папок.

- Если ты ищешь статьи, - не отвлекаясь от ревизии аптечки и даже не оборачиваясь в его сторону, обронила Гермиона, - то они в синей папке.

- Нашел. Спасибо, - он уселся прямо на стол и, открыв папку, шумно выдохнул, изумленно перебирая множество листков. – Откуда?.. Разве большинство представителей этой братии не выдворили из Больничного крыла?

- Да, их выставили до начала твоего представления, вот только чары против подслушивания навести никто не додумался, - хмыкнула девушка. – Разумеется, с Ритой им не сравниться, но попадаются и несколько довольно удачных моментов. Я выделила их маркером. В основном, там истории очевидцев, многим спасенным не понравилось, как директор трепал тебя по шерстке, словно послушную собачонку, и они постарались обелить тебя. Получилось все более чем очевидно, но высказать прямо свои опасения и догадки никому из писак пороху не хватило. Только осторожные предположения, двусмысленные фразы, минимум аналитики, прогнозов или критики существующего режима, министра и, не дай Мерлин, великого Д и ужасного В. Магическая журналистика – отстойник для трусов. Никакого понятия о пятой власти, свободе печати, гласности и плюрализме мнений, - неприязненно закончила девушка.

- А как на их фоне смотрится наша мисс Скитер? – не отрываясь от чтения, поинтересовался Гарри.

- О, Рита, разумеется, стесняться не стала, разразилась эксклюзивом в каждом выпуске «Ежедневного Пророка» этой недели и выпустила пару специальных номеров. Ее стараниями весь магический мир стоит на ушах; сам знаешь, как она умеет высосать из пальца сенсацию на пустом месте, а с тем материалом, который ты так щедро вывалил на неподготовленную публику, Рита развернулась на славу. Признаю, никогда не думала, что она умеет так грамотно давить на нужные кнопки.

- Ее статьи тоже в папке? – от Гермионы повеяло легкой обидой, скорее, даже едва различимый намек на ее зарождение, и он поспешил добавить: – Мадам Помфри, мотивируя необходимым покоем, запретила мне чтение прессы, и теперь мне интересно, что из написанного могло настолько пагубно повлиять на мое душевное спокойствие.

- Она ссылается на отдых и при этом в курсе твоих отлучек? – пусть Гермиона все еще стояла к нему спиной, он буквально чувствовал, как удивленно изгибается ее бровь.

- Не исключаю, что для Поппи это было своеобразной местью, - сказал Гарри, заставив девушку фыркнуть. – Но на этот раз мне пришлось поставить ее в известность. Я снова под колпаком, и без ее помощи мне было не обойтись.

- Вовремя «забытые» открытыми двери? – иронично поинтересовалась Грейнджер, делая заметку об очередном зелье, запасы которого нуждались в пополнении.

- В том числе, - согласился он и вдруг усмехнулся. – Считается, что я сегодня впервые за эту пару недель покинул лазарет, сбегая от бдительного ока врача.

- И как тебе ощущения от действий, негласно санкционированных директором? - рядом с аптечным шкафом появилась широкая дверь, открывая взгляду настоящую кладовую зелий «Неприкасаемых», содержавшую уникальную коллекцию различных зелий, ядов, противоядий и составов по считавшимся давно утерянными рецептам вместо жалкой аптечки-проформы с зельями школьной программы, ревизию которого девушка только что завершила.

- Знаешь, было довольно весело, - сказал Гарри, не повышая голоса, поскольку акустика комнаты изменилась, позволяя им продолжать свой неспешный разговор, - громко красться мимо «Петунии» только затем, чтобы узнать, что эта идиотка наконец соизволила ослабить бдительность и дрыхнет под деревом.

- Что ты сделал, чтобы она засвидетельствовала твой уход?

- Споткнулся и ухватился за раму. Удостоился звания извращенца и обвинения в попытке залезть ей под юбку, - он усмехнулся, услышав, как Гермиона расхохоталась.

- Ты разговаривал со стариком? – успокоившись, спросила она.

- Нет, - Поттер покачал головой. – Думаю, он, как и в прошлом году, намерен избегать встреч со мной. Во всяком случае, пока не удостоверится, что после летнего отсутствия я остался благонадежным. Это предоставляет нам относительную свободу действий.

- И как он убеждается в твоей лояльности? – она глянула на него через плечо. - Легилименцией?

- После того раза, первого сентября, когда я показал ему, что способен определить вторжение, старик больше не пытается применять ее столь же явно, как раньше. Но я постоянно чувствую, как он старается осторожно меня просканировать во время трапез, - Гарри усмехнулся. – Я подкинул ему несколько картинок и недавно узнал, что он отправил по следу Грюма.

- Какая ирония, - хмыкнула девушка, - отправить на охоту за тобой твоего же человека. Кстати, Грюм смог узнать что-нибудь полезное от Пожирателей, которых мы взяли в Хогсмиде?

- Ничего действительно важного, - расстроенно заметил Гарри, - они оказались мелкой шушерой, получившей проверочное задание. Одна польза, что теперь у Тома на четверых бойцов меньше, и мы смогли опробовать новое место содержания. Посидят там до конца войны, глядишь, ума наберутся, ну, и капитальных глупостей не наделают.

- Когда ты его видел?

- Аластор навестил меня в лазарете несколько дней назад, совместил посещение с еженедельной планеркой, - хмыкнул он. – А что, тебе что-то нужно?

- Хотела узнать, каков вердикт пластиков.

- Он еще не ходил. Ждет, пока я смогу его сопроводить, - отстраненно сказал Гарри, вчитываясь в какой-то абзац. – Как дитё малое, честное слово! Отговаривается тем, что я приношу удачу, раз уж даже нога у него теперь не хуже настоящей, а мне кажется, что он слегка опасается атрибутов маггловской медицины. И, пожалуйста, передай родителям мою благодарность за список лучших специалистов области.

- Пустяки, ты и сам мог это сделать, - отмахнулась она.

- Я бы пошел к первому попавшемуся, а Джейн навела справки в медицинской среде. Одно дело - раздутая рекламой и молвой репутация, и совсем другое - слухи в среде своих. Абсолютно другой уровень информации – они же все друг о друге знают. Значит, ты довольна проплаченными статьями? – внезапно вернулся он к первоначальной теме.

- В общем и целом - да. Скитер выдала изложение ваших прошлых столкновений не просто пережеванным, но и не нуждающимся в переваривании, и этим оправдала лейтмотив всей серии очерков: «Зачем нам нужен Дамблдор, если Поттер всегда и со всем справляется в одиночку». Пресса для наших целей была идеальной, и мы получили множество сторонников, возможно, даже из пожирательской среды. Чистокровные возмущены сокрытием истинного происхождения Темного Лорда, представители светлой стороны недоумевают, почему факт, способный серьезно пошатнуть позиции врага и лишить того многих сподвижников, не обнародовали раньше.

- Она не доставила тебе больших проблем?

- Без напоминаний не обошлось, но нашу сделку она предсказуемо оценила выше моей редактуры, - ухмыльнулась девушка. – Я не стала вносить кардинальных изменений, в конце концов, не зря же Скитер - самая известная журналистка Британии.

- Скандальная, - уточнил парень, перебирая вырезки.

- Одно другому не мешает, - пожала она плечами.

- Проистекает, - буркнул Гарри. Гермиона вопросительно изогнула бровь, и он, не поднимая головы, пустился в объяснения: – Это наглядный пример причинно-следственной связи. Людям нравится читать грязь.

- Не думала, что ты поклонник этого сериала.

- Забыла, с кем я живу? Моя тетка - его фанатка, - ухмыльнулся Поттер.

- Кстати, ты был прав. Я не сразу поняла, почему ты решил поведать ей некоторые факты своего прошлого, но мне действительно пришлось дать некоторые объяснения по поводу твоего детства, чтобы Рита... прониклась, - подыскала она подходящее слово, пока Гарри досадливо морщился. – Правда, после она попыталась скатиться в статье на непозволительную жалость, но я задавила ее порыв в зародыше. Ты не сможешь позиционировать себя сильной личностью, если Рита начнет рыдать над всеми несправедливостями этого мира по отношению к тебе-«бедняжке».

Гарри не ответил, и Гермиона тоже замолчала, ощущая его напряжение, спиной чувствуя, что он добрался до передовиц «Ежедневного Пророка», захороненных под ворохом малоинформативных заметок.

«ВОЙНА ДЕТСКИМИ РУКАМИ!» - гласил заголовок первой газеты, которую развернул Поттер, и больше ни единого слова на всю передовицу. Только снимки. Магглы называют фотографии мгновениями застывшей вечности, для магов – это пара минут немого серо-коричневого кино. Гарри всегда недоумевал, почему колдографии не могут быть цветными и напоминают качеством немного размытые фотографии начала века вроде тех, что тетя Петуния бережно хранила на каминной полке. Сейчас он убедился, что потеря четкости и цвета отнюдь не лишает их драматизма.

Он сам, скупой властной жестикуляцией отдающий распоряжения, деля на команды своих друзей, пристально следящий за аврорами и жителями, присоединявшимися к ним, и сотни глаз неотрывно с надеждой наблюдающие за ним;

- Лиза Турпин, составляющая новую группу учеников для отправки по тайному ходу, и Эрни МакМиллан, выбирающий из толпы двух женщин с совсем маленькими детьми на руках для сопровождения;

- Ханна, опускающаяся на колени рядом с очередным пострадавшим, нервным жестом откидывающая волосы назад, не замечая, что еще больше пачкает лицо чужой кровью;

- Сосредоточенные лица троих рэйвенкловцев, державших «Сферу Безопасности», их волшебные палочки, подрагивающие из-за напряжения;

- Сьюзен и деревенский целитель, вопящие друг на друга, пока она не прерывает мужчину властным движением руки и не подзывает к себе Джастина Финч-Флетчли, у которого наложена повязка на обожженное предплечье. Девушка, что-то говорит ему, абстрагируясь от ярости, излучаемой мужчиной, и, дождавшись согласного кивка, позволяет хаффлпаффцу поднять левитационными чарами носилки с раненым и скрыться в здании магазинчика сладостей;

- Невилл, выносящий ребенка из горящего дома, одной рукой прижимающий его к себе, другой - удерживающий щит над их головами, он выскакивает из дома, и Гермиона отменяет удерживающее заклинание, позволяя зданию обрушиться на инфери и полностью завалить одну из улиц;

- И еще много знакомых лиц, перепачканных сажей, грязью и кровью.  
Отрешенное спокойствие на лицах близняшек и Чжоу, расчищавших свой путь Секо, что-то хищное в глазах Джинни, застывшее в небывалой серьезности лицо Эдди, гриффиндорские охотницы, доставившие под купол группу жителей и возвращающиеся за новыми.

И на заднем плане каждого снимка взрослые маги, множество людей, помогающих, прислушивающихся, исполняющих распоряжения этих детей, и все как один смотрящие на них с благоговейным восхищением в глазах.

А в центре снова он, стоящий под дождем, прячущий за своей спиной мальчишку; и столько действия вокруг, что невозможно охватить все разом, вынуждая рассматривать отдельные фрагменты. Скептики, придерживавшиеся бытующего мнения, согласно которому дементора невозможно уничтожить, получили наглядное доказательство обратного: колдография детально запечатлела, как сияющий шарик Патронуса, молнией снующий вокруг Поттера, исчезает в груди стража Азкабана, подкрадывавшегося к юноше со спины, и через несколько секунд тот оседает бесформенной кучей, покрытый вязкой слизью. Огненная птица, камнем падающая с неба, мощными когтями разрывающая плоть инфери, пока он не вспыхнет факелом, и уносящаяся ввысь на поиск новой цели. В какой-то момент удается разглядеть раскрытую перед укусом пасть боггартовой змеи и яд, стекающий по клыкам. Волшебная палочка, вертящаяся в его пальцах, как стрелка свихнувшегося компаса, посылающая лучи во всех направлениях, и нескончаемый поток заклинаний, слетающий с неподвижных уст.

На Гермиону полыхнуло непередаваемым коктейлем эмоций. В прошлом году многое изменилось. События, которым они стали свидетелями, подтолкнули студентов на грань, заставили многое осознать и увидеть в новом свете, сплотиться вокруг того, кто был для них символом новой веры. Кандидатура была настолько естественной, что никто и не думал возражать. Три факультета единогласно приняли право лидерства за Гарри Поттером не в силу и без оглядки на звездный статус, а исключительно благодаря его личным качествам. Каждая собака в магическом мире знала о возложенном на его хрупкие плечи невероятном грузе, который способен вытянуть только он, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, и только жившие в замке, бывшие невольными свидетелями постоянных приключений Золотого Мальчика, видели, как Гарри изо дня в день, стиснув зубы, без жалоб и возражений тянул его на себе. Студенты всегда ощущали в Гарри какой-то стержень, придававший ему уверенность в своих силах. Они все знали, что Поттер превыше всего ценил справедливость и хорошее отношение к людям. Они были уверены, что Гарри Поттер, подобно Атланту, способен выдержать целый мир на своих плечах. Студенты Хогвартса не оставили ему выбора, они, не спросив согласия, поставили его перед фактом, и Гарри, как всегда, с честью принял новую роль, и только Гермиона, благодаря их связи, ощущала долю некоторой неуверенности.

Смерть Сириуса стала завершающей точкой, она словно закалила его: Гарри больше не колебался, он, казалось, лишился последних сомнений и четко определил план, которого стремился избежать. Гермиона почувствовала эту решимость всеми фибрами души, когда впервые за все время учебы сила Избранного, пульсируя, затопила замок - от башен до подземелий, став осязаемой для каждого мага в округе. С того дня в Гарри поселилась решимость и жесткость, которой никто не видел в нем раньше, он стал еще сильнее, еще отчаяннее. Оглядываясь назад, Гермиона была уверена, что Гарри тогда частично заблокировал их узы, иначе, прощаясь с ним на вокзале Кинг-Кросс, глядя, как заволакивает зеленые глаза вселенская грусть и вина... она бы сразу почувствовала тревогу, и дальнейшие события не стали бы для нее таким неприятным сюрпризом.

На шестой год обучения Гарри вернулся в Хогвартс совсем другим и внешне, и внутренне. Он, наконец, позволил магическому миру не полностью, но в достаточной мере увидеть то, что чувствовали в нем некоторые взрослые и несовершеннолетние маги, объединившиеся в прошлом году под его знаменами. Центральная, самая крупная колдография на передовице «Ежедневного Пророка» стала откровением для магов. Никогда в жизни им не приходилось наблюдать ничего более страшного и захватывающего, чем эта пара минут, навеки запечатлевшая поединок юноши и хаоса смерти. Больше не было оборванца, ребенка, Золотого Мальчика, пешки Дамблдора - был уверенный в себе мужчина, состоявшийся маг, Власть и Сила, Лидер, которому, невозможно было противостоять. Раньше Гермиона часто думала о том, как Гарри умудряется не понимать, почему люди ему подчиняются; как он может не замечать, какое действие оказывает на других, что он кого угодно способен увлечь за собой, не осознавая этого. Гермиона рассеянно подумала, что, наверное, он не понимает и того, как сильно к нему тянет, когда он такой пылающий, опасный... Хотя Гарри в любом виде и состоянии невозможно не любить. Странно то, что самому Гарри понадобилось увидеть колдографию, чтобы осознать собственную силу. Во всяком случае, ощущение создавалось именно такое.

- Колин, как всегда, на высоте, - тем не менее, ровным голосом, не выдавая обуревавших его чувств, сказал Гарри.

- Рита жаждет заполучить его в качестве личного фотографа.

- Мечты сбываются.

- Он еще не согласился.

- Почему? – удивился Гарри, поднимая глаза от газеты и упираясь взглядом в затылок девушки. – Он же всегда об этом мечтал, хотя я по-прежнему считаю, что, несмотря на его безусловное призвание папарацци и чутье на сенсации, бесконечное щелканье колдокамерой в угоду журналистике приведет к тому, что однажды кто-то настучит ему по кумполу. И потом, Мия, это ведь, правда, бездарная трата его таланта. Пусть Дин продолжает ханжески утверждать, что фотографию нельзя назвать искусством, но подобранный ракурс, освещение, внимание, казалось бы, к случайно попавшим в кадр мелким деталям – все это делает фотографии Колина работами настоящего художника. С другой стороны, полагаю, даже в качестве внештатника «Пророка» Колин сможет отлично подзаработать, - закончив с очередной полкой, Грейнджер отметила что-то в блокноте и обернувшись, посмотрела на него с ласковой, чуть насмешливой улыбкой. - Проклятье, я опять, не желая того, оказал на кого-то влияние? Это я виноват, да?

- Отчасти. Небезосновательно предполагая в тебе основную фигуру сенсаций нашего времени, Колин желал сперва заручиться твоим согласием.

- Передай, чтобы не тянул, я согласен на прежних условиях: никакой обнаженки.

- Может, стоит пересмотреть эту договоренность? – поддразнила она. - Ты же только что сам его хвалил, и я полностью согласна с тем, что у него великолепный вкус, прекрасное чувство перспективы и композиции. Уверена, у него бы получилась очень высокохудожественная эротика. Может, передумаешь и порадуешь поклонников?

- Ты что-то перепутала, по мнению масс, мое достоинство красуется у меня на лбу, а не ниже пояса, - в тон ей отозвался Гарри, снова утыкаясь в газеты.

«ПРОТИВОСТОЯНИЕ ПОЛУКРОВОК: легенды и истины реальной жизни двух главных лиц новой войны!» - пространство титульного листа под заголовком было разделено поровну, и в глаза сразу же бросались две колдографии: слева – маленькое, темное, захламленное помещение с поломанной лежанкой и колченогой тумбочкой; справа – маггловские полисмены на развалинах некогда величественного, массивного здания. Что удивительно, под шапкой располагалось вставка от редакции, первая на памяти Гарри, которую Гермиона отметила восклицательными знаками.

_i__«Уважаемые читатели! Готовя к печати продолжение статьи «ДИАЛОГИ ИЗ-ЗА ГРАНИ», первая часть которой была опубликована в прошлом номере нашей газеты, редакция оказалась затоплена шквалом сов с бурей откликов, в основном, негативного содержания в адрес нашего национального героя. Ваша покорная слуга с величайшим изумлением разбирала многочисленные письма и вопиллеры, проклинавшие и обвинявшие мистера Поттера в трусости, стремлении избежать выполнения своего долга перед магическим сообществом, желании вернуться в безопасность дома своего детства и забыть о волшебном мире раз и навсегда...»__ /i_

Гарри ошарашено моргнул, бегло просмотрел оставшуюся в папке прессу. «РАСКРЫТА ТАЙНА ЛИЧНОСТИ АНОНИМНОГО ДАРИТЕЛЯ ОТДЕЛЕНИЯ ДЛЯ НЕИМУЩИХ В СВЯТОГО МУНГО!», «СТИХИЙНЫЕ ВЫБРОСЫ У ДЕТЕЙ: ПОЗОР ИЛИ СПАСЕНИЕ?», «МАГИ И МАГГЛЫ – РАЗЛИЧИЯ В ВОСПИТАНИИ». Не найдя нужного, бросил Гермионе образ названия статьи в окружении вопросительных знаков.

- Что это такое?

- Я ее не сохранила, - отозвалась девушка. – В ней не было ничего особенно важного - только драматичное описание твой кончины и того, как резонировал твой «полный эмоций и жизни голос, слетая с неподвижных мертвых уст и эхом разбивавшийся о холодную тишину всеобщего отчаяния», интервью с неким спецом, который пытался объяснить этот феномен настолько заумным языком, что после пяти предложений я запуталась окончательно. Кажется, он пытался ссылаться на описанный в старинных свитках ритуал, вернее, явление, известное, как переход грани - что-то про то, что если человеку неоднократно удается выживать, перенося смертельные муки, его сознание переходит на иной уровень существования без привязки к физическому телу. По мне – полная бессмыслица, но эксперт искренне верит и доказывает остальным сей феномен именно тобой. Не знаю, зачем, но Рита решила ему подыграть и назвала статьи, повествующие об этом временном промежутке «Диалоги из-за грани», хотя все остальные озаглавлены исключительно цитатами из тебя любимого. Да, и, конечно, там была дословно приведена твоя часть беседы «со все еще неизвестным нам мальчиком по имени Джаред». Разговор с «Томом» мы собирались выдать в максимально подкорректированном варианте, но вскоре вынуждено отказались от идеи и использовали поле с большей пользой. Если надо, я могу найти оригинал.

- Нет, все в порядке, - ответил Гарри, снова погружаясь в чтение.

i_«Признаюсь я была поражена подобным отношением к словам нашего героя, полностью вырванным из контекста и извращенным до невозможности, а потом задумалась: а что конкретно известно о детстве Гарри Поттера магам? Разумеется, все мы знаем эту волшебную историю - трудно не знать, если она внесена во все издания новейшей истории. Мы вырастили целое поколение на рассказах о Мальчике-Который-Выжил, победил зло, был отправлен в самое безопасное место на планете, чтобы расти достойным наследником своего рода и учиться всему необходимому для окончательной победы над вселенским злом в лице Сами-Знаете-Кого. Поправьте меня, если я что-то пропустила. На первый взгляд - все очень логично и правильно, но тут я вспомнила о таких желанных магическим миром заметках, время от времени появлявшихся в «Ежедневном Пророке» с рассказом очевидцев, которым посчастливилось встретить юного Поттера, лично выразить благодарность за спасение нашего мира и даже пожать руку. Конечно же, здесь возможно некоторое преувеличение фактов, поэтому в дальнейшем я решила провести полное изучение ситуации и опираться при составлении мнения только на реальность. В архиве нашей газеты я нашла все статьи на данную тему, а также оригиналы рассказов счастливчиков. Итак факты:_

_1 - За десять лет отсутствия Гарри Поттера была напечатано 18 таких историй (Не слишком ли много?)_

_2 – Все встречи произошли на улицах Лондона и в его пригородах (И это самое защищенное место в мире?)_

_3 – Нет ни единого упоминания о сопровождавшей мальчика охране или иных лицах (А если бы он - так же случайно - встретил не добропорядочного гражданина, а скрывающегося от правосудия Пожирателя Смерти?)_

_4 – Все эти маги особо отмечали неухоженный вид ребенка, синяки, порванную одежду и нездоровую худобу (Аврорат и Министерская служба по работе с несовершеннолетними уже возбудила следствие против бывшего главного редактора нашего издания, который сознательно не придал огласке этот факт. Результаты расследования будут опубликованы)_

_Просмотрев обширную коллекцию колдографий мистера Поттера, регулярно появлявшихся на странницах магической прессы, я не могу не признать очевидности последнего факта: далеко не так должно выглядеть наследнику лордства и главе одного из наиболее древних, знатных, влиятельных и богатых родов. Я бы даже сказала, что только в этом году Гарри Поттер стал выглядеть как человек, хоть и не его положения._

_Все вышесказанное заставило меня усомниться и возжелать информации. Поскольку директор Дамблдор, считающийся официальным опекуном мистера Поттера и, как мне думалось, в виду своего статуса обязанный быть полностью осведомленной персоной по данному вопросу, попросту проигнорировал мои неоднократные просьбы о встрече, я решила искать другие источники: кормилицу, гувернанток, бывших наставников, хоть кого-то, кто мог знать детали прошлого юного героя. И не нашла никого._

_Вместо сегодняшней статьи планировалось продолжение «Диалогов» и еще более шокирующие подробности, которые наши читатели могли почерпнуть из одностороннего диалога мистера Гарри Поттера с Томом Ридлом, более известного, как вам уже сообщалось «Пророком», как Лорд Волдеморт. К сожалению, реакция читателей на первую часть сделала для меня очевидным, что магический мир еще не готов принять подобный уровень истинного положения вещей. Поэтому я приготовила для вас очередной экскурс в прошлое – это результат моего исследования, и я желаю особо подчеркнуть, что все нижеследующее - правда и ничего, кроме правды. Я надеюсь, вам хватит смелости взглянуть ей в лицо и устыдиться того, что магическому миру хватает наглости требовать что-то от человека, которого мы позволили отправить в путешествие по всем кругам Ада._

_Искренне ваша Рита Скитер»._ /i

Гарри не хотелось читать о себе. К тому же ничего нового все равно не узнает, и он достаточно доверял Гермионе, чтобы быть уверенным в написанном. Вместо этого он поверхностно просмотрел часть, посвященную Волдеморту, желая убедиться, что Рита не постаралась свести все к анализу схожести условий взросления между ними.

- А где авроры? – не выдавая обуревавших эмоций, спросил он, пробегая глазами по строчкам.

- Прибыли много позже. Оказалось, что место проживания маленького Томми не было зафиксировано ни в одном из отделов Министерства, ни в документах Хогвартса. Грюм вообще собирался отправить людей к тебе на подмогу, ругался с Дамблдором, пока ты пребывал в «коме», но адрес приюта Аврорат смог узнать только после выхода этой статьи, - и опережая уже сформировавшийся у Гарри вопрос. – Датчики магической активности зашкалило еще при атаке на Хогсмид, и определить точку нового выброса не представлялось возможным.

- Как я понимаю, после сильных колебаний магической энергии датчики приходят в непригодность регулярно, и Волдеморту об этом прекрасно известно, - Гарри потер лоб кончиками пальцев.

- Это самое логичное объяснение его приверженности тактики двух ударов, - согласилась Гермиона. - Не может быть случайным совпадением, что Пожиратели обязательно нападают дважды в день, и вторая атака - всегда более кровавое и масштабное действо.

- Черт знает что, - проворчал парень. Закончив чтение о становлении Тома Риддла, Поттер одобрительно свистнул и снова посмотрел на подругу. – Награду за голову Скитер уже объявили?

- Всего двенадцать тысяч, - подтвердила Гермиона с верхней ступеньки стремянки. – Рита искренне разочарована, но благоразумна: без пререканий приняла портключ и даже не ныла, что жилье ей подобрали в маггловском районе Канн. Только уточнила: приложил ли ты руку к созданию охранных барьеров, и, учитывая, что комплекс заклятий мы рассчитывали вместе, я ответила честно, - передернула она плечом. – В остальном – все, как договаривались: аварийный портключ в другое убежище и канал связи на непредвиденный случай.

- Великолепно, - отметил Гарри, разворачивая другую газету, и ошеломленно замер. – Мия... – начал он, но девушка его прервала, подняв руку и с сосредоточенной торопливостью внося последние замечания в список зелий. Гарри покорно замолчал, снова просматривая статью.

- Я вся внимание, - наконец, разворачиваясь к нему и опускаясь в возникшее под ногами кресло, сказала она. Гарри все еще сидел на столе, но теперь в окружении кучи бумажек.

- Что это за хрень? – донельзя изумленный юноша повернул к ней газету, увенчанную кричащим заголовком: «ТЕОРИЯ ПОТТЕРА ПРИВЛЕКЛА ВНИМАНИЕ УЧЕНЫХ ВСЕГО МИРА!»

- Что тебя удивляет, если ты не хуже меня знаешь, что исследования природы магии фактически под негласным запретом, - пожала она плечами и тут распознала, что за чувство доносит до нее связь – искреннее, всепоглощающее недоумение. – Ты хочешь сказать, что сам не помнишь, что нёс? – прищурилась Гермиона.

- У меня были дела поважнее, - слегка огрызнулся он.

- Нет, постой, Ари. Ты точно не следил за языком? – настаивала она.

- Сначала - да, - со вздохом признал Гарри, - и позднее тоже, но в какой-то момент немного отвлекся.

- На что! – вскочив, возмутилась Грейнджер.

- А ты как думаешь? – лукаво улыбнулся он, многозначительным взглядом роняя ее обратно в кресло. – Я искал то, ради чего все затевалось.

- Хоркруксы, - пораженно прошептала она.

- Пришлось здорово постараться и сосредоточиться, чтобы Волди не обнаружил, где я копаюсь, - и нахмурился, увидев, что девушка продолжает молча таращиться на него. – Ты в шоке?

- Нет, просто удивлена, что ты, оказывается, способен выдать нечто столь революционное даже при отвлеченном сознании, - с долей юмора сказала она.

- И что же я натворил?

- На тебя снизошло озарение о природе магии, капитально на нем заклинило и здорово понесло, - беспечно выдала девушка. – Тебе удалось в очередной раз доказать всем, что правила существуют не для тебя, вето на исследование в сравнении с твоим авторитетом – несущественно, и уже на следующий день твой бред об Источнике, сквибах, вырождении и замещении магов на магглорожденных стал поводом для проведения международной конференции о природе магии. То есть действительно международной – к участию допустили даже американскую делегацию, членов которой в академических кругах принято считать выскочками и космополитами. Так вот, оказалось, что в штатах предубеждения против магглорожденных канули в лету с отменой рабства и принятием билля о равноправии. Американское магическое сообщество давно негласно придерживается принципа: «Ты такой, какой ты есть, и никто не намерен тебя переделывать», - об отсутствии чего ты с такой самозабвенной горечью вещал с больничной койки. Их делегат предоставил документальные подтверждения того, что проблемы немагических потомков у них не существует вовсе, полностью рассеял миф о нашей вине, а когда ему посмели возразить мудрецы, предложил проверить родословную наших сквибов. Разумеется, чистокровные моментально встали на дыбы, отрицая саму возможность подобного позора в их роду, и тут на сцену вышли сами сквибы. Гордыня аристократии, заставившая их издавать это многотонное и многотомное собрание семейных родословных и всеми правдами и неправдами стремиться попасть в этот перечень, засоряющий пять стеллажей в хогвартской библиотеке, стала их проклятием. Не проходит и дня, чтобы в прессе не появилась новая история сквиба, которого до чертиков достало быть без вины виноватым, и самое смешное, что ему достаточно просто назвать фамилию, под которой он родился. Остальное сделают недоброжелатели, которых заносчивые чистокровки заводили как нечего делать, - Гермиона перевела дух и закончила скривившись. – Рон ежедневно штудирует газеты, надеясь обнаружить фамилию Малфоя.

- Не слабо.

- Особенно учитывая, что ты этого не планировал, - хмыкнула девушка, потягиваясь. – Твоя очередь.

Прежде чем заговорить, Гарри методично вручную собрал разбросанные вырезки. Гермиона его не торопила.

- Он ненормальный, Миа.

- Тоже мне новость, - с ехидством сказала она, не желая сосредотачиваться на исходящих от него печали и грусти.

- Да нет же, я имею в виду в академическом смысле, как в одной из книг по психологии твоего отца.

Разумеется, она сразу поняла, что он имеет в виду старые учебные пособия ее отца по психологии, оставшиеся со времен учебы в медицинском, когда тот еще окончательно не определился с выбором специализации, которые Гарри повадился таскать с дальней полки в кабинете, а потом часами спорить с Дэвидом о прочитанном. Она до сих пор помнила моменты их самой выдающейся дискуссии о психологии жертвы, обрывки которой доносились до кухни, где они с мамой готовили ужин. После ухода Гарри отец остаток вечера был задумчив и непривычно молчалив. Причина его настроения прояснилась лишь когда он зашел к ней перед сном с поцелуем и пожеланием спокойной ночи. Давняя традиция, хотя уже давно ему не нужно было читать ей сказки на ночь.

- Гермиона, - спросил он выверенным тоном, симулирующим безразличие, замявшись в дверном проеме, - как Гарри живется у родственников?

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – она подавила дрожь, продолжая свободными, мерными движениями расчесывать волосы, сидя на пуфике перед туалетным столиком, и подняла глаза, ловя его взгляд в отражении.

- Я хочу знать правду, дочка, - он подошел ближе, но Гермиона так и не повернулась к нему, продолжая смотреть на отца в зеркало. – Трудно было бы не заметить, что Гарри явно не из самой благополучной семьи, но я всегда считал, что только в денежном вопросе. Как я ни старался, а я смотрел очень тщательно, я не смог углядеть в нем признаки ребенка, подвергающегося жестокому обращению. Но сегодня, - отец неловко повел плечами, - в разгаре нашего диспута Гарри наградил меня таким взглядом, под которым я почувствовал себя глупым мальчишкой, не понимающим очевидных для старца вещей. Поэтому я спрашиваю еще раз: с Гарри обращаются дома должным образом?

Возможно, не появись к тому времени в жизни ее лучшего друга Люпин с Блэком, Гермиона поведала бы ему всю правду, невзирая на нарушение клятвы и отлично понимая, что Гарри - человек того сорта, чье доверие заслужить очень сложно и понимая, что он просто вычеркивает из жизни предавших его людей. Правда, она никогда не считала себя настолько значимой, чтобы ее предательство могло уязвить гордость такого человека, как Гарри. Но ведь никогда нельзя знать наверняка, верно? Поэтому для нее было исключительным облегчением ответить с чистой совестью:

- Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, папа. Все хорошо, - Гермиона вовремя успела проглотить готовое сорваться с языка «уже» и как бы между делом поинтересовалась, что за книгу они обсуждали.

Ее никогда особо не интересовало подобное чтиво, но эту книгу она прочла и осторожно выспросила у отца подробности о том, как Гарри рассматривает психологию жертвы. Отец охотно передал ей подробное описание их беседы, и она поняла Гарри намного более полно, чем когда-либо прежде. Разумеется, минуя старания Гарри оградить от нее этот пласт воспоминаний при создании связи, Гермиона, тем не менее, смогла частично прочувствовать на собственной шкуре нелёгкое детство героя, узнала все мизерное счастье и всю боль, что были в его жизни. В течение первых одиннадцати лет Гарри называли исключительно крысёнышем и неустанно доказывали, что он пустое место и абсолютное ничтожество. Гермиона всегда подозревала, что подобное «воспитание» не могло пройти бесследно ни для кого, но только по прочтении старого учебника для нее открылось со всей очевидностью все то, что он тщательно скрывал. Даже объяснение их маленького безумия при первом поцелуе, возникшего, когда она случайно прикусила ему губу, а он уставился на нее сияющими изменяющимися глазами. Боль сопровождала Гарри всю его жизнь. Он умел различать ее оттенки: от тяжелой и невыносимой до сладкой и влекущей, проявляющейся яркой вспышкой и постепенно отступающей тянущим чувством облегчения. Он давно привык к боли и научился даже в ней находить что-то восхитительное, хотя Гермиона не была уверена, что он сам отдает себе в этом отчет.

- Естественно, я не дипломированный психолог и вряд ли могу ставить диагнозы, но, судя по тому, что я читал, состояние Тома легко диагностируется шизофренией. Не знаю, как я сам там не свихнулся в этом калейдоскопе личностей.

- Сколько? – серьезно спросила девушка.

- Я видел четверых: маленького ребенка, усталого старика, что-то среднее между мыслителем и ученым и маньяка-одиночку. Последний превалирует над всеми остальными. И я думаю, там есть еще несколько.

- Название болезни происходит от слов «schizo» — расщепляю и «phren» — ум, разум, мысль. Расщепление души. Думаешь, связано?

- Количество хоркруксов и личностей или причина возникновения болезни?

- Хоркруксы. Гарри, если ты сможешь установить количество личностей в сознании Волдеморта, мы будем точно знать, сколько артефактов должны искать, - воскликнула Гермиона.

- Я и так уже знаю, что их семь, - устало сказал Гарри. - Дневник Тома Риддла, кольцо Марволо Мракса, медальон Салазара Слизерина, чаша Хельги Хаффлпафф, диадема Ровены Рейвенкло, Нагайна и кинжал Годрика Гриффиндора. Кстати, с диадемой нам придется помучиться. Представляешь, Мия, он потерял ее в маггловском мире. Оставил в тайнике, а когда проверил его по воскрешении, там было пусто.

- Уверен?

- Пока я торчал в его голове, Том так старательно прятал от меня что-то, связанное с ребенком, что даже не заметил, как я осторожненько исследовал все остальное, - отмахнулся парень.

- А знаешь, - взяв себя в руки, продолжила она своим обычным голосом, - этого следовало ожидать: восьмерка - символ бесконечности, а Волдеморт идет по жизни в стремлении к бессмертию.

- Я все думаю, что если его психическая нестабильность объясняется именно этими игрушками? – устремив взгляд в пространство, сказал Поттер отстраненным голосом. – Если продолжить аналогию, то согласно учебнику множественное расщепление личности - довольно редкая аномалия. В этом случае у пациента под контролем остается только небольшая часть сознания, к тому же не самая доминантная, что неизбежно ведет к потере ориентиров в себе и социуме. Он не способен планировать, в его хаотических действиях нет никакого смысла, и это - еще один довод в пользу схожести влияния хоркруксов и шизофрении, - Гарри перевел на нее взгляд, и было в его глазах что-то, от чего девушке захотелось поежиться. – Если это правда, то Том - глубоко больной человек, который просто не может отвечать за свои действия, а не величайший гений зла в истории магического мира.

- Что ты хочешь сделать? - осторожно подтолкнула надолго замолчавшего юношу Гермиона, по опыту зная, как легко спугнуть моменты подобного интуитивного озарения.

- Попробовать обратить процесс, – отозвался он. – Мы можем постараться найти способ не уничтожить, а высвободить осколки души из предметов и собрать их вместе. Вернет ли это Тома к изначальному состоянию? – спросил он, и тут же сам дал ответ. - С уверенностью гарантировать восстановление личности и выздоровление нельзя, но если получится немного смягчить состояние - уже хорошо, ведь люди с более легкой формой шизофрении вполне способны нормально жить и плодотворно работать. Если он перестанет бросаться Непростительными направо и налево, устраивать бессмысленные акции устрашения и резню, обуздает свою кровожадную беспощадность – это уже большой успех, - Гарри моргнул, и наваждение спало. – Но что если Том уже настолько загрязнил свою ауру, что процесс даже при удачном завершении будет необратимым?

- Не узнаем, пока не попробуем, - задумчиво сказала Грейнджер, мысленно перебирая в уме список книг, которые имеет смысл пересмотреть в поисках нужной информации. – Все, что зависит от нас – это проведение исследования и попытка вернуть ему разум хотя бы частично.

Они замолчали, мысленно составляя и пробегая план предполагаемых действий, а потом молчали просто потому, что им было уютно в тишине вдвоем. Им обоим была чужда необходимость переживать и нервничать, наполняя паузы в беседах сумбурными звуками нелепых слов и суетливых движений, бессмысленными разговорами, глупыми шутками и смехом. Молчать друг с другом было спокойно: тишина дарила умиротворение и отдохновение душе, осознание, что рядом есть тот, с кем её можно разделить, не стремясь заполнить. Она означала комфорт. Вот и сейчас, когда всё уже было сказано, намечено и спланировано, Гарри и Гермиона позволили себе раствориться в безмятежном безмолвии с осознанием того, что все правильно, все исполнено и завершено.

Гарри искоса наблюдал за девушкой, свернувшейся в кресле и прикрывшей веки, давая отдых уставшим глазам. Весь день его настораживало в ней неопределенное нечто. Верный своему принципу, он не стал проверять ее по связывающим узам и поэтому сильнее волновался, но сейчас, в их тишине, привычно звучавшей треском дров в камине, она, наконец, расслабилась. Поттер усмехнулся, подумав, что никогда в здравом уме не отнес бы себя к числу людей тишины, рядом с которыми так приятно молчать и которые способны в полной мере оценить всю прелесть безмолвия. В отличие от Гермионы, он всегда был человеком действия, не знавшим ни покоя, ни умиротворения, ни уюта. Это от нее исходило ощущение домашнего комфорта и тепла, ее темой был тихий скрип карандаша, шорох бумаги и сосредоточенное сопение, она пахла горячим шоколадом и теплым печеньем. Семейство Грейнджеров любило тишину и знало в ней толк.

Он все еще смотрел на нее, когда услышал, что дыхание девушки изменилось. Попросив у комнаты часы, Гарри взглянул на цифры и сам душераздирающе зевнул. Нестерпимо захотелось подойти и разбудить ее, прикоснувшись к плечу, мягкой лаской скользнуть ладонью по точеной шейке и зарыться пальцами в шелк волос. Свернувшись в кресле, Гермиона казалась такой измученной и несчастной, что хотелось обнять ее, заставить улыбнуться и забыть обо всем плохом. Гарри часто так и поступал, его руки всегда были готовы коснуться ее, предложить утешение, в котором она нуждалась. Даже зная, как она ненавидит демонстрировать свою слабость, что предпочитает бороться с нанесенными обидами и слезами в одиночестве, Гарри продолжал уходить вслед за ней из гостиной Гриффиндора в их Тайную Комнату. Он приходил к ней всегда, даже когда она не хотела этого, даже когда, давясь слезами, просила оставить ее в покое. Он просто молча смотрел на неё, зная, что она хочет, чтобы он остался, и слова застревали у нее в горле, поскольку она тоже это знала. Гарри было свойственно теряться при виде чьих-то слёз не в силах ни сказать что-либо, ни просто развернуться и уйти. С Мией он научился. Он просто обнимал её, такую маленькую и хрупкую, утыкался лицом в её волосы, прижимал к себе, пока она дрожала, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и всхлипывала. А однажды, когда она безутешно рыдала, пряча лицо у него на груди, узнав о предстоящей отцу пункции для определения качества опухоли, когда ему никак не удавалось успокоить истощенное отчаянным плачем тело, оказалось вполне естественным, осторожно поймать пальцами её острый подбородок и нежно поцеловать. Второй раз в жизни.

Это было неправильно. Чистый эгоизм. Гермиона была ему сестрой, причем, по большей части - старшей, и не только в то время, когда, играя роль, заставляла его делать домашние задания, ворчала, стараясь побудить к достижению успехов в учебе и соблюдению правил, и прилагала все усилия, помогая ему, как могла. Но иногда она оказывалась и младшей сестрёнкой, без колебания обращалась к Гарри со своими проблемами и переживаниями. Гермиона привнесла в его жизнь некое подобие нормальной семьи, или, по крайней мере, понимание таковой. Её родители были хорошими людьми, охотно принимавшими его в своем доме, как бы часты и назойливы ни были его визиты. Они любили свою дочь, заботились о ней, уважали, верили ей и в неё. Если когда-нибудь у него в жизни появится хоть что-то похожее - свой дом и собственная семья - он выстроит ее именно на основе поведенческой модели Грейнджеров. Иногда он мечтал, что это будет Гермиона, и тут же обрывал сам себя. Он и Гермиона - придет же такая дурь в голову? Но и отказаться от этих мыслей полностью и бесповоротно тоже не мог. Размышлять об этом было как-то неправильно и немного стыдно. Гермиона - его друг, единственная девушка, которую он мог назвать сестрой, и ничто в мире не изменит этого. Любые другие отношения с ней казались фактическим инцестом. Гермиона была самой важной частью его жизни. Он не имел права рисковать всем и предать это из-за игры глупых гормонов. Достаточно того, что это вытворяет Рон.

Стоило Поттеру слезть со стола, как девушка, встрепенувшись, проснулась, выпрямилась и моргнула, скидывая остатки сонливости. Гарри встал и направился к ней, размышляя, что взгляд ее прояснившихся глаз ему очень не нравится.

- Пойдем в башню, Мия, - мягко сказал он, протягивая ей руку. – Ты выглядишь усталой. Тебе надо отоспаться.

Девушка продолжала смотреть на него испытующе и немного подозрительно. Рука парня осталась висеть в воздухе, и Гарри отчаянно старался напустить на себя максимально невинный вид, уже понимая, что настораживало его в ней в течение всего дня. Выражение ее глаз изменилось, и Гарри сдержал мученический стон. Гермиона определилась и отступать была не намерена, ее решимость расцвела и полыхнула огненным цветком. Мерлин свидетель, как бы ему хотелось не избежать, но отложить этот разговор! И одновременно он понимал, что задолжал ей хотя бы эту правду. Отступив назад, Гарри снова опустился на столешницу, поощряя и в то же время надеясь, что она не станет продолжать.

- Не так сразу, - принимая его согласие, сказала Гермиона. – Я хочу знать, что происходит, Ари.

- О чем ты, солнце? – он постарался заставить ее конкретизировать возникший в ней интерес, не желая без необходимости распространяться обо всех своих тайнах.

- Сначала ты несколько дней маешься головной болью, потому что наш новый идиот решил под шумок отсканировать твою ауру во время первого урока ЗоТС, - принимая условия, сказала Гермиона. - А теперь едва не обратился в сквиба от вполне безобидного для тебя усилия. Не спорь, - опережая отрицание, выставила она ладонь, - свойственные тебе в экстремальных ситуациях магические всплески куда масштабней и разрушительнее, однако ни один из них не был способен довести тебя до такой степени истощения. Я не шучу, Ари, и не позволю тебе отвертеться шуточками или отговорками. Я хочу знать, что происходит. И я хочу знать это сейчас.

- Тебе это не понравится, - вздохнул он.

- Кто бы сомневался, - язвительно отозвалась она и вперила в него решительный взгляд, яснее ясного свидетельствовавший, что на этот раз ему не обойтись без объяснений.

Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, Гарри легким взмахом руки развеял маскирующие чары. Гермиона с недоумением увидела проявившиеся на запястьях тонкие полоски браслетов.

- Если это шутка, то мне не с... – она не договорила, поскольку в этот момент Гарри приподнял край футболки и высунул язык, демонстрируя еще два своих новых украшения.

Девушка, задохнувшись от шока, неверяще уставилась на него:

- Какого черта ты нацепил на себя ограничитель?

- Мне пришлось заменить старый, - сказал Поттер, тяжело перевел дух, уронил голову на руки, абстрагируясь от чувств Гермионы, затопивших его по связи.

- Стар... Не может быть! Все твои всплески... Ты уверен? – спросила она и тут же опровергла сомнение, стоило ему отнять ладони от лица и посмотреть на нее, выразительно изогнув бровь. - Проклятье, что за глупости я несу! Конечно, ты уверен.

Грейнджер сжала губы и отвернулась, не сумев скрыть выражения боли, опустила голову, обхватила ее, зарывшись пальцами в волосы именно так, как совсем недавно мечтал сделать он сам. Гарри стало неловко: думать о таком, воспроизводить в памяти тактильные ощущения ее шелковистых локонов в то время, как Гермиона нервно вышагивает перед ним туда-сюда на три шага и сжимает голову так, что она грозится лопнуть, словно перезрелый арбуз. И это - не упоминая внутреннего состояния, в котором он и сам едва не тонул.

- Кто? – замерев на месте, ошарашенно спросила девушка сиплым от потрясения голосом, но прозвучавшая в слабом тоне разгоравшаяся ярость никак не вязалась с ее убитым видом.

- Ты же умная девочка, Мия, - с максимальным спокойствием сказал Гарри, стараясь передать ей это чувство по узам. - Так зачем задаешь глупые вопросы?

- Давно? – снова односложно спросила она, словно бы через силу выдавливая из спёртой гортани единственное слово, возобновляя свои метания из стороны в сторону.

Гарри не умел ей лгать и никогда не хотел обрести подобное умение. Он слишком уважал ее, чтобы оскорбить ложью, и всегда был честен. Даже зная, какую боль способна причинить Гермионе правда.

- Судя по тому, как ограничитель пришлось буквально выдирать из моей ауры, и упомянутые тобой свойственные мне ранее всплески магической активности, - сухо сказал Гарри, - с младенчества.

Из Гермионы словно выпустили весь воздух. Тоскливая горечь, доносимая узами, сменилась такой мукой, отчаянием и нежеланием жить, что у Гарри слезы на глаза навернулись. Глаза девушки, полные безысходности, глянули прямо ему в душу, и Гарри, ничего не соображая от охватившей его необходимости заставить ее перестать так чувствовать, поймал ее руку и, ощутив некоторое не то колебание, не то нежелание, с силой дернул и притянул почти вплотную к себе. Теперь Гермиона была так близко, что он мог чувствовать тепло ее тела. Он вынудил ее облокотиться на стол рядом с ним, обнял за талию и, вздохнув, уютно уложил свою лохматую голову ей на плечо. Связующая магия заработала, уравновешивая состояние девушки за счет парня, но ему было все равно; главное, чтобы ее душа перестала истекать кровью.

- Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, - возмутилась Грейнджер спустя несколько минут, но не отстранилась, лишь закрыла лицо руками и тяжело прислонилась к нему.

- Знаю, - признал он и потерся о нее подбородком, как кошка, метящая территорию. – Но и чувствовать, как ты выцветаешь изнури не могу, - теплые ладони сдвинулись, пальцы принялись очерчивать небольшие окружности на ее теле, и все внимание Грейнджер тут же переключилось на него. Ее рука непроизвольно взметнулась к его темным волосам, погрузилась, помассировала кожу, непреднамеренно в точности повторяя действия пальцев Гарри на ее талии и бедре. Гермиона наслаждалась и тем и другим: редкой откровенной чувственностью ласки Гарри и шелковистостью его колючих волос. Ей всегда ужасно нравились его волосы, их необузданность и своенравие, она сходила по ним с ума, впрочем, как и по самому Гарри. Гермиону привлекала его дикость, неотступность и нежность, которая, казалось, пронизывала всю его сущность.

Мгновение рая - и Гермиона бессильно уронила руку. Мир, привнесенный в ее душу Поттером, смог умерить все негативные чувства, кроме беспокойства о самом нужном человеке на свете.

- Ты всегда помогаешь мне, а сам всегда и со всем справляешься в одиночку, - печально сказала она. – Меня никогда нет рядом, когда я тебе нужна.

- Ты занимаешься незаслуженным самобичеванием или напрашиваешься на комплимент? – улыбнулся Гарри и с облегчением заметил, как губы Гермионы помимо воли тоже дрогнули в намеке на ответную улыбку.

- Как это случилось? – тихо спросила она, надеясь получить ответ и боясь дождаться желаемого.

- Случайность, - вздохнул он и слегка изменил положение на ее плече, чтобы получить возможность видеть ее лицо в профиль – такое красивое, и печальное, и измученное. Прости его бог, но еще более прекрасное от того, что печальное. – Разумеется, я ничего не знал, а потому и предвидеть подобных последствий не мог.

Гарри вздрогнул, вспомнив, как шею пронзила невыносимая боль, и, поймав свое отражение в зеркальных стенах ритуального зала, увидел раскаленный обруч на ней. В сравнении с последующими событиями блекли все шрамовые кошмары и стократное Круцио от Лорда. Он переживал Ад - только для того, чтобы едва проклятый ограничивающий силу ошейник упал к его ногам, освобожденная рассвирепевшая магия разрослась, развернулась, расцвела буйным багрово-красным цветом и устремилась наружу ослепительным солнцем. Ему показалось, словно он мгновенно вспыхнул внутри. Гарри едва успел сжать кулаки, чудовищным усилием воли пытаясь направить горячий, как вулканическая лава, поток в привычное русло, а в отражениях зеркального зала уже полыхала сверхновая...

Гермиона в его руках напряглась и невольно отшатнулась, и Гарри вздрогнул, как от пощёчины, понимая, что разделил навеянное разговором воспоминание с ней.

- Извини, - пробормотал он.

Грейнджер возмущенно мотнула головой и шагнула ближе, встав перед ним настолько близко, что касалась его сомкнутых коленей. Гарри увидел тёплые золотистые крапинки в таких знакомых увлажнившихся глазах; слезы прилили то ли из-за новорожденного солнца, чьи лучи через воспоминание едва не выжгли обоим магам глаза, то ли от видения лучшего друга, который, выгнувшись, рухнул на колени и, задыхаясь, выл от боли в обожженном горле.

- И ты был совсем один... – прошептала Гермиона, мягко лаская его щеку.

- Не совсем, - уклончиво сказал Гарри, борясь с желанием зарыться в ее ладонь и прикоснуться поцелуем к тонкому запястью. – Практически сразу меня с головой накрыла волна холода и появились Защитники, - заговорил он, стараясь абстрагироваться от навязчивого желания. - Они впитали всю магию всплеска и даже погасили остатки пожара, занявшегося в доме. И знаешь, оказалось, что двойственность лика у Зверя на самом деле от того, что при достаточной силе заклинания их действительно двое: волк и Гримм. Даже не представляю, как они смогли достигнуть компромисса и являться на обычный призыв, объединившись, не устраивая каждый раз смертельный бой за это право, что было бы вполне оправдано, учитывая, что оба по натуре своей - весьма агрессивные существа. Они и соколица - хищники, потому и заступники разрушительной стихии, не в пример Патронусам. Хотя, признаю, Сохатый был действительно красив, - Гарри прикрыл глаза, и Гермиона получила образ: величавый олень в ореоле оранжевого сияния, круп - однородное жидкое пламя, а рога полыхают языками, как это обычно бывает у Зверя со шкурой. - Труднее всего оказалось потом - не дать магическому потоку сломить волю и не сомкнуть кольцо, но объявился Фоукс, и я заполучил новую анимагическую форму. В теле феникса без угрозы быть распыленным у меня появилась возможность спокойно обдумать положение

- И ничего умнее нового ограничителя тебе в голову не пришло, - печально сказала Гермиона. – Все странности твоего поведения из-за этого?

- Этот то ли более сильный, то ли качественнее. Хотя я думаю, что, учитывая, как часто моей магии приходилось в детстве бороться за мою жизнь, не исключено, что ей со временем просто удалось подточить действие артефакта. Отсюда и стихийные выбросы в условиях экстремальных опасностей. Знаю, может, это и глупо, но мне пришлось действовать быстро, и в тот момент ничего, кроме очевидных плюсов, мне в голову просто не пришло. Я понемногу снижаю уровень блокировки, чтобы тело смогло полностью адаптироваться к новым возможностям, как бонус - я могу полностью скрыть магическую ауру.

- Покажи мне, чем это было спровоцировано, - попросила девушка.

- Мия, - поморщился он, отворачиваясь, - ты только-только заканчиваешь осваиваться с новыми знаниями. Я не хочу сейчас грузить тебя событийной частью. Меньше всего в этой жизни я хочу причинить тебе боль. Ты же помнишь, чем чревато переживание моих негативных эмоций.

Гермиона помнила. При всем желании ей не забыть дня, когда Гарри признал, что не хочет ее. Она наклонилась немного и посмотрела на его профиль, отмечая про себя сильные, мужественные черты лица. Она не видела в них гнева или злобы - только усталость, смирение, своего рода заявление об отставке, и решила не упорствовать.

- Не показывай, просто скажи, почему ты очутился в зале для ритуалов, - подавив дрожь воспоминаний, тихо заявила Гермиона.

- Я заключил сделку, - признал Гарри со вздохом.

- Но Ари... ты же... – задохнулась девушка, не зная, как высказать свои сомнения и не обидеть его при этом. - В контракте можно предусмотреть такое количество уловок. Ты консультировался с юристом? Ты уверен, что...

- Успокойся, не было никакого контракта, - руки легли ей на талию, удерживая от возобновления метаний. - Только две стороны, у каждой их которых было то, что необходимо другой. Простой обмен. Все, что я накачал в твою прелестную головку при передаче, все знания - результат этого соглашения.

- Что ты должен? – девушка в его руках заметно напряглась.

- Своего первенца, - ляпнул он и тут же понял, какую глупость сморозил, когда вместо того, чтобы рассмеяться, Гермиона едва не лишилась сознания. – Прости, тупая шутка, - девушка прожигала его взглядом, и он поспешил успокоить ее, не желая выслушивать нотаций. – На самом деле я ничего не должен. При ритуале вскрылись новые обстоятельства, аннулировавшие мои обязательства.

Еще мгновение она испепеляла юношу медленно нежнеющим взглядом и вдруг придвинулась к нему еще ближе. Колени Гарри оказались зажаты между ними, не сомневаясь, Гермиона надавила всем телом, заставляя их раздвинуться, и прильнула вплотную, настолько близко, что чуть ли не впивалась в крепкие мускулы его груди, а лицом уткнулась в изгиб его шеи. Удобство самого Гарри, охваченного опасной смесью ужаса, стыда, наслаждения и возбуждения, в этот момент волновало ее меньше всего. Минуту или десять Гермиона безвольно и бездумно прижималась к нему, позволяя магическим узам ликвидировать дисбаланс аур и восстановить гармонию, нарушенную тяжелым разговором.

- Почему все дерьмо этого мира должно свалиться именно на твою голову? – потерянно прошептала она и почувствовала, как задрожала его грудь, ей послышался его тихий смех, как всегда, когда он собирался выдать очередную глупую шутку. Струя воздуха ударила его в плечо - она выдохнула:

- Заткнись, ладно? Просто заткнись.

И он замолчал, лишь успокаивающе поглаживая ее по голове, словно маленького ребёнка, пока она тихо роняла слезы ему на плечо, и думал, что никогда не привыкнет к тому, что кто-то так сильно о нем переживает.

Гермиона ощутила, как по щеке скользнул легкий поцелуй. Такой незамысловатый жест, но внезапно стало нечем дышать. Девушка слегка отклонилась, вглядываясь в до боли знакомое лицо Поттера. Она знала о нем все, все в нем ей нравилось и было любимо: такие небрежные, но в то же время изящные манеры; бронзовая кожа, так и напрашивавшаяся на поцелуи и пробу вкуса; непослушные волосы, в которые хотелось зарыться пальцами; яркие зелёные глаза, иногда темневшие от каких-то мрачных мыслей. Ее завораживала постоянно исходившая от Гарри сила, ее восхищала страсть, с которой он жил. Но сейчас всем ее вниманием завладели его губы. Возможно, кто-то посчитал бы их слегка тонковатыми, но, по мнению Гермионы, от этого его рот лишь выглядел более мужским - твердым и сексуальным. Все, чего она сейчас отчаянно желала - поцеловать этот рот, провести рукой по широким плечам, груди и спуститься по мускулистому животу к... впрочем, последнее далеко за пределами дозволенного в их отношениях. Что однако не мешает ей получить все возможное.

Гермиона наклонилась к нему, ее губы едва коснулись его губ, и вернулась обратно. Предложение, возможность и немой вызов: «Останови меня!», который бросали ее глаза. Сделав глубокий вдох, Гарри ответил на ее взгляд и почти сказал, что в этом нет необходимости и он уже восстановился от истощения магического ядра, но замер, поняв, что это - не о нем. Она нуждалась в заверении, и он был рад ей в этом помочь. Гарри кивнул, и Гермиона притянула его голову к себе. К его удивлению, она подарила ему глубокий поцелуй. Он не смог остановить себя, целуя ее в ответ и слегка поддерживая за спину.

Пусть все - иллюзия и ложь, пусть Гермиона думает, что это не всерьез, ему довольно и того, что, пользуясь такой возможностью, он может ее целовать. Всё будет великолепно, пока она не знает, насколько в действительности ему это нравится.

**Глава 24**

Тишина. Кто бы знал, что каждый раз она способна звучать иначе? Давить тяжестью на сердце, мучить недосказанностью, вызывать слезы печалью, или нагнетаться ожиданием взрыва, звенеть, как перетянутая тетива, готовая послать насилие и смерть, вспыхнуть ссорой, истерикой и скандалом. И кто знал, что Поттер так мастерски способен играть на всех этих оттенках одного банального явления?

Драко Малфоя не покидало ощущение, что все, произошедшее в Больничном Крыле в тот памятный день, было всего лишь очередной постановкой, точно рассчитанной мизансценой, призванной внушить определенные мысли, а в какой-то момент и страх. Он все еще помнил жуткое ощущение воцарившегося холода, омываемого лишь льдом молчания Поттера, гипнотически завораживавшего, как танец смертоносной змеи, наползавшего и грозившего раздавить в своих объятиях.

Люциус нанимал для него лучших наставников, но его учитель риторики и близко не подвел Драко к подобной степени владения ораторским искусством. Да и зачем далеко ходить? Самое большее, чего могли добиться такие признанные корифеи в тонких играх на чужих нервах, как отец и крестный - это умение держать паузу, что крайне раздражало, волновало или тревожило собеседника, вынуждая заполнить тишину и заставляя говорить, потеряв осторожность. Их молчание могло напугать, но ни в коей мере не внушить ощущение склизкого тела, обвивавшего горло и сжимавшего все туже и туже. Такое, судя по слухам, было под силу только Темному Лорду и, как оказалось, Поттеру. Ведь даже после того, как всё было им сказано и сделано, и его койку переместили в изолятор, в атмосфере все еще бренчал отголосок тишины, готовый в любой момент взорваться тысячами вопросов и требованием ответов на них. Разыгранная студентами комедия пролила масло на воду, оставив ее спокойно-умиротворенной, но с привкусом тревожного ожидания. Странно, но создавалось отчетливое впечатление, что люди из окружения Поттера играли всегда и во всем, и помимо воли Драко стал задаваться вопросом: а какие же они на самом деле - эти ненавистные гриффиндорцы?

Родной факультет Малфоя, как и весь магический мир, жужжал подобно растревоженному улью. Слизерин по сути своей представлял идеальную наглядную модель для демонстрации протекающих в обществе социально-светских процессов. Престиж и значимость рода были прямо пропорциональны ступени студента в иерархии факультета, и сейчас они переживали череду мини-революций. Драко с содроганием думал о возможности вскрытия позора собственной семьи, несмотря на то, что Люциус категорически отверг вероятность подобного развития событий. Пару раз он даже просыпался с криком посреди ночи от кошмара, ведь, как оказалось, одного сквиба в энном поколении могло быть достаточно в их снобистской среде, чтобы безвозвратно утратить место лидера Слизерина. Вменять друг другу этот позор было куда более безопасно, чем злить сильных мира сего, обличая Пожирателей Смерти среди аристократической элиты. Только не после очередной статьи в «Пророке», детально описывавшей, какие именно заклятья рабства и собственности соответствуют описанию и характеристике Поттера, а следовательно, могли послужить первоосновой для Темной Метки.

Однажды Драко довелось услышать от пришлых выражение «буря в стакане». Поттер развел именно ее, и никто не обратил внимания, как грамотно он это сделал. Магический мир зачитывался сенсационными откровениями госпожи Скитер, и Драко небезосновательно предполагал, кто на этот раз платит ушлой журналистке. Низвергнутая и полностью утратившая свое положение и популярность, Рита сумела вернуться в зенит славы, уже совершенно по-другому ведя свои дела. Каждая статья, каждый факт и событие, описанные ею, имели документальное подтверждение. На Хогвартс обрушилась лавина сов. Ежедневно Дамблдор получал вопиллеры от возмущенных граждан, и далеко не все он успевал уничтожить прежде, чем они успевали проорать шквал обвинений и упреков в его адрес. Ему доставалось и как опекуну Гарри Поттера, и как директору школы, не способному обеспечить безопасность детей и перекладывавшему свои прямые обязанности на плечи простых школьников. Из собственных источников слизеринцам доподлинно было известно, что такому же натиску подверглись Министерство Магии и Аврорат, на которых как из рога изобилия лились обвинения в некомпетентности, произволе и неумении исполнять свою работу.

Но все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с реакциями очевидцев событий в Больничном Крыле. Ярость отца, мрачный гнев крестного. Драко буквально тащили по коридорам в кабинет последнего, вцепившись в многострадальное плечо. И Драко их великолепно понимал, ведь, желая получить почет и власть, они обрели ярмо. И потом одно дело - догадываться об этом, и совсем другое - быть высмеянным презренным мальчишкой, в очередной раз выкинувшим нечто невообразимое. К горлу Малфоя-младшего, вызвав чувство гадливости к происходящему разговору, подкатила горькая волна, и одновременно он едва сдержал порыв расхохотаться им в лица, когда ему выдавались новые инструкции. И до чего же они были предсказуемы! Не сомневаясь в успехе, два некогда самых важных человека в его жизни требовали любым способом втереться в доверие к наивному и недалекому Золотому Мальчику. Не желая ввязываться в полемику с взрослыми магами, Драко промолчал, хотя искренне сомневался в удаче миссии. По крайней мере, в том виде, который предлагали они, снова недооценивая противника. Разумеется, он все равно сделает так, как они желают, но только для того, чтобы потом показать им воспоминание об этом незабываемом моменте и о том, как он добился цели, действуя и руководствуясь собственными суждениями и методами.

Навязанные директором занятия темной магией позволили Драко увидеть скрытую до поры силу Поттера. Их спокойные разговоры после спарринга занимали все большее место в его жизни. Драко слушал человека, выросшего по другую сторону баррикад, постигал его умозаключения и восприятие мира, полностью отличное от его собственного, и постепенно проникался чужеродными идеями. Каждое слово, каждый жест, движение и шаг гриффиндорца на их встречах был пропитан непривычной уверенностью в себе и собственной правоте. Это заставляло Драко призадуматься о некоторых истинах, которые прежде он считал безусловными. Он не переставал поражаться, как одно, казалось бы, незначительное событие смогло полностью перевернуть его мировоззрение. Словно Поттер, вернув его чары, разрезал не только тело, но и всю его сущность, вынудив заново складывать мозаику сознания, переоценивая, пересматривая, переиначивая, позволяя, наконец, расцвести буйным цветом давно подавляемые из уважения к отцу сомнения. И ничего удивительного, что в итоге личность получилась совсем иной: в конце концов, большинство взглядов ему привил Люциус, и теперь Драко очень хорошо знал, насколько тот мог быть неправ.

Слишком многое произошло за это короткое время: их темномагические дуэли, нападение на Хогсмид, смерть и воскрешение Поттера, статьи в «Пророке» и все мелкие неувязки и просчеты в действиях друзей Поттера, которые начали буквально бросаться в глаза... как будто слизеринцам внезапно позволили их видеть, задумываться и понимать. Все же информации пока еще имелось катастрофически мало. Ясно было лишь одно: если именно таким ежедневно видели Поттера его друзья с трех факультетов, не удивительно, что они пойдут за ним в огонь и воду. Малфой жалел, что, будучи связанным условиями контракта, он не может поделиться своим знанием с собственными друзьями и тем уберечь их от пагубной ошибки. К счастью, идиотов у них на факультете не держали, и все больше студентов задавалось вопросами об этих странностях, а теперь они к тому же увидели все своими глазами. Поттер спасал их в то время, как маг, к служению которому их склоняли родители, стремился уничтожить. Первый закон Слизерина гласил: «Выживание любой ценой», и Драко казалось, что слизеринцы наконец дозрели к выживанию на другой стороне или, по крайней мере, к обсуждению подобной вероятности.

Сейчас Драко Малфой направлялся к Комнате Собраний - тайному месту встреч многих поколений старшекурсников, распложенной в глубине подземелий. Там, в комфорте мягких кресел и диванов, под покровом уютного полумрака и защитой древних чар, гарантировавших, что ни единое слово не покинет пределов этих стен, сотни лет плелись внутришкольные политические интриги, строились коварные планы смены власти в Хогвартсе и заключались союзы для мести общим врагам. Там распределялись школьные сферы влияния, обсуждались сплетни, делились информацией и компроматом, заслуживалось и предлагалось покровительство, а наработанные связи переносились во взрослую жизнь. Драко был непревзойденным асом в этих манипуляционных играх, это признавал даже Люциус, ежегодно в первый день каникул ознакамливаясь со списком новых должников своего хитроумного и изворотливого сына. Именно на этот его талант рассчитывал лорд Малфой, предлагая после смены сторон вербовать союзников из числа чистокровных семей. И до чего же было обидно, что большинство колебавшихся с принятием Метки приняли решение не благодаря его неустанной кропотливой работе, которую Драко вел на факультете, с начала учебного года стараясь перетянуть и завоевать их доверие, а из-за нескольких ёмких высказываний Поттера и мнения «специалиста по клеймам, пожелавшего остаться неизвестным».

Естественно, он пришел последним, величественно прошествовал через проход - словно король, соизволивший предстать пред своими подданными, когда все остальные приглашенные уже ожидали его. Поодиночке или разбившись на группки, тихо переговариваясь или молча, уставившись в пространство, сидели сокурсники, но, тем не менее, от каждого человека в комнате одинаково ощущалось напряжение и ожидание неприятностей. На их фоне свита Драко смотрелась особенно преисполненной чувства собственного достоинства и гордости, даже невзирая на тот факт, что девушки опять сгрудились вокруг последней серии колдографий чертова Поттера, обсуждая ее громким шепотом. Драко мысленно закатил глаза, задаваясь вопросом: «Сколько же можно, в конце-то концов?» Навязчивая одержимость студентов воинствующим Поттером переходила всяческие границы дозволенного, пронырливый Криви, тиражировал свои снимки со скоростью печатного станка, но спрос все еще оставался высоким. Скрепя сердце Малфой признал, что некоторые колдографии весьма недурны, и Поттер кое-где действительно хорош, но ведь не настолько, чтобы, не переставая, болтать уже больше недели!

Правда, было одно маленькое исключение, один единственный снимок, над которым Драко порой засиживался до поздней ночи в попытке найти ответ на вопрос: изображение истинно, или оно всего лишь обман зрения. Ракурс этой колдографии был подобран идеально: камера, как и в большинстве остальных случаев, словно парила над землей чуть выше человеческого роста, и в принесенных дементорами сумерках Поттера освещали только отблески пламени, в свете которых складывалось впечатление, что волосы Золотого Мальчика бликуют какими-то искрами, создавая иллюзию сияющего нимба. Драко осточертело выслушивать жалобы на невозможность рассмотреть все в красках и понять, каким цветовым оттенком сверкает воронье гнездо на башке Поттера. Лично для него в этом снимке представлял интерес один короткий миг, когда осматривающийся (в силу перспективы – исподлобья) герой внезапно резко вскидывает голову, откидывая лезущую в глаза челку. Всего одно короткое мгновение его глаза устремлены куда-то вдаль, навстречу неведомому, прежде чем веки, моргнув, снова разомкнулись. Один миг, когда Драко практически уверен - он видит, как дрожит и уплотняется воздух вокруг фигуры гриффиндорца, складываясь в призрачную зеленоватую дымку и темные провалы вместо глаз. Он почти знает, что за секунду до того, как от Поттера разошлась веером мощная ударная волна, сметавшая все на своем пути, зрачок, радужка и белок Поттера слились в единое изумрудное сияние того же невероятного оттенка, что и проявившаяся на мгновение аура.

Вообще-то, эти скупленные через вторые руки колдографии были одним из главным пунктов его плана. Они демонстрировали неизвестного Поттера, который дрался с концентрированной, сосредоточенной, а порой действительно страшной яростью.

- Это же полный бред - считать Поттера грозой темных магов! Он простой мальчишка, обыкновенная посредственность! – разорялся Пьюси некоторое время спустя, когда Драко закончил излагать свое предложение.

- Считай его хоть самым последним придурком, можешь презирать и ненавидеть, избегать или опасаться, но ничто из этого не отменяет того, что Поттер был и остается одним из двух магов, переживших прямой поединок с Ним...

- О, и это момент, когда ты станешь нас агитировать и на сторону Дамблдора? – хмыкнул Монтегю.

- Я еще не выжил из ума, чтобы начать доверять старому интригану, - резко взглянул на него Драко, но продолжил спокойно:

- Поттер фактически существует в состоянии перманентной смертельной опасности со времени возвращения в магический мир. Каждый год в той ли иной форме он сталкивался с Темным Лордом и неизменно остается невредим. Большинство из нас - дети Пожирателей, и каждый хоть краем уха слышал, какие приказы отдает по поводу Поттера Лорд и в какую ярость впадает, когда тот снова ускользает, как песок сквозь пальцы. Неужели никому из вас не кажется странным, что, хотя все в магическом мире верят, будто Лорд боится только Дамблдора, постоянную охоту он ведет совсем за другим? – Драко обвел свою аудиторию несколько снисходительным взглядом. – Так что на твоем месте я бы не был столь категоричен, Эдриан.

- Ему просто повезло, - сказал Боул.

- Не бывает такого везения. Это невозможно, чтобы кому-то так тотально везло всегда и во всем, за что бы он ни взялся. Никакая удача не способна помочь сопливому младенцу заставить Лорда кануть в небытие на десять лет, - сказала Пэнси.

- Увести у него же Философский Камень, - продолжил Теодор.

- Найти Тайную Комнату, спуститься в нее и вернуться живым после схватки с чудовищем, а ведь он полукровка - потенциальная цель, - Милисент.

- Да-да, слышали, знаем: победитель Тремудрого Турнира, самый молодой и удачливый ловец столетия и прочая и прочая. Я не нуждаюсь в напоминании о его «подвигах» - о них и так на каждом углу орут. Вы что, к его грязнокровному Фан-клубу примкнули? – издевательски ухмыльнулся Деррик.

- Орут, но не о двух, оставшихся известными только посвященным, - спокойно сказал Драко, пропуская мимо ушей последнюю фразу, - это его Патронусом с земель Хогвартса были изгнаны все дементоры на нашем третьем году...

- Ложь, Поттер валился в обморок, едва их завидев.

- Сначала, но не после того, как оборотень научил его призывать защитника, - ответила Пэнси, на которую обратились удивленные взгляды, поощрившие продолжить делиться информацией. – В прошлом году я случайно услышала разговор, в котором один из членов их смешной армии жаловался, что у него не получается вызвать телесного Патронуса целых восемь встреч подряд, тогда как Поттер сумел добиться результата уже после трех. Я проверила книгу дополнительных занятий за тот год, и оказалось, что Люпин занимался с Поттером в октябре, следовательно, к случаю на квиддичном матче этим искусством он уже владел превосходно, а не справился случайно - в состоянии аффекта.

- Что со вторым? – угрюмо спросил Деррик, не найдя чем возразить девушке.

- После возрождения Лорда на кладбище Поттер сумел сбежать из плотного кольца Пожирателей - членов Ближнего Круга. И это - после того как выдержал пытки и дуэль с самим Лордом.

- Никто не знает, что там было на самом деле, - веско и раздельно произнося каждое слово, сказал Пьюси. – Как и о том, что было в Годриковой Лощине.

- Правильно, - кивнул Драко. – Но это ведь в порядке вещей, если дело касается Поттера. Все о нем знает только он сам... возможно, также кое-кто из его близких друзей.

- И директор, - поддакнул голос с задних рядов.

- С некоторых пор в отношении осведомленности последнего меня терзают серьезные сомнения, - пробурчал Драко, но услышали его все.

- Ты что-то знаешь, Малфой, - подозрительно прищурившись, сказал один из семикурсников.

- Да, только сказать не могу, - пальцы Драко на секунду сложились в замысловатом жесте, представители старинных семей напряглись, осознав, что наследник Малфоев связан Непреложным Обетом, и быстро заткнули рты тем, кто возжелал задавать неприличествующие вопросы. – Одно скажу: это заставило меня посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны и увидеть многое в другом свете.

- Ты действительно знаешь, что произошло на кладбище? – посерьезнев, спросил Боул, и Малфой отметил, как заинтересованно поддались вперед другие слизеринцы.

- Разумеется, - хохотнул Теодор, - он же подслушивал в кабинете отца.

- Сущая безделица, - скучающе-светским тоном ответил Драко, бросив нечитабельный взгляд на Теодора. - Поттер всего лишь выдержал Круциатус Темного Лорда, переборол Империус в его же исполнении, выстоял дуэль и только после этого смылся обратно в школу.

- Интересно, каким образом Поттер умудрился вернуться назад, - донесся чей-то голос.

- Аппарировал, наверное, - дернула плечом Пэнси.

- И это говорит староста, - издевательски протянул Блейз, - в Хогвартсе нельзя аппарировать.

- Недавно это ему не мешало, - улыбнулась она.

- На время занятий чары с Большого Зала сняли, - парировал Забини.

- Но Поттер аппарировал за его пределы! – взвыл Уоррингтон.

- А затем обратно и только потом потребовал убрать весь комплекс чар, - подтвердила Дафна.

- Может, стоит все же принять возможность того, что дело не просто в везении.

- А в чем, Малфой? – спросил все еще скептически настроенный Пьюси.

- В детстве, - отстраненно сказал Драко, - отец настоял, чтобы я досконально изучил скучнейший труд под названием «Сказания о величайших магах древности». Я прочел ее от корки до корки, но не смог вынести оттуда ничего мало-мальски полезного для себя. Мне всегда казалось, что заучивание этих сказок было пустой тратой времени, но теперь я думаю, что единственным стоящим в этом томище был эпиграф: «Настоящая сила не нуждается в спецэффектах».

- Теперь ты называешь Поттера гением, а это вообще вверх идиотизма, - презрительно фыркнул Деррик, и был горячо поддержан ухмылками большинства.

- Заметь – это не я сказал, - сухо рассмеялся Драко, с облегчением принимая во внимание, что некоторого перевеса голосов ему добиться все же удалось. Дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки, кое у кого скепсиса значительно поубавилось, и он решил усилить аргументы.

- Мерлин, ты совсем свихнулся!

- Дайте мне определение гениальности. Разве она не предполагает многогранность развития и обреченность на успех в любой сфере деятельности? Никого не напоминает? Может, Поттер и не разбрасывается на миллион увлечений, но, выбрав квиддич и боевую магию, он достигает в них совершенства, - Малфой обвел свою аудиторию, почти ожидая возражений, но когда их не последовало, обернулся к Пьюси. - Ты прав, Эдриан, он все еще школьник, но тебя не было в Хогсмиде, ты не видел, как легко и непринужденно Поттер принял роль Властителя Битвы. Он словно востребовал данное ему по рождению право, и все подчинились без малейшего колебания, - деланно небрежным жестом Драко поддел толстую пачку снимков, и колдографии живописным веером разлетелись по всей поверхности журнального столика, невольно приковывая к себе взгляды всех собравшихся магов. - Все эти картинки не передают и сотой доли реальности. Это была массовая паника, и все мы изучали стратегию, тактику, историю магических войн и то, как воспользоваться малейшими ее проявлениями, чтобы успеть заработать или преумножить семейное состояние. Все присутствующие в теории знают, чем чревата перепуганная толпа, каждый понимает, чем могла обернуться ситуация, но появился Поттер и прекратил ее простым фактом своего присутствия. Он принял командование, взял на себя ответственность, распределил обязанности - и никто не погиб. Согласитесь, что далеко не каждый взрослый способен так четко и рационально мыслить в подобных условиях. Вот только... Мы слизеринцы, и значит, когда есть возможность, мы остаемся в безопасности, а не лезем под палочки, рискуя жизнью. Это в нас на уровне инстинкта, и, естественно, ни один из нас не пошел с ними за купол, но из-за этого же ни один из нас даже представить себе не может, сколько и что именно они предпочли оставить за кадром.

Драко видел, что несколько человек собирались опротестовать последнее замечание, но возражения застыли у них на губах, стоило им вспомнить, что снимает Поттера его самый ярый и преданный поклонник.

- В твоих устах это звучит равноценно позору. Мы проявили обычную осторожность – это одно из базовых качеств, сортирующих нас на факультет наряду с хитростью и амбициозностью, - проворчал один из семикурсников…

- Да? И где была наша осторожность, когда мы все поставили на одну карту? – ехидно поинтересовался Драко.

- К чему это ты? – поинтересовался Грэхэм Притчард.

- Все мои школьные годы я не мог избавиться от ощущения, что самое интересное происходит без нас, как если бы где-то давали грандиозный бал, слабые отголоски которого едва доносятся до слизеринских подземелий. Мы видели результаты в копилке Гриффиндора, собирали по крупицам информацию, пытаясь вычленить из слухов истину, были злы и оскорблены, наблюдая, как Кубок Школы раз за разом отдается в чужие руки едва ли не в последний момент. Для нас, воспитанных в традициях чистокровных семей, крайне унизительно обнаружить, что мир вращается вокруг человека с куда более низким статусом происхождения в то время, как нас полностью игнорируют. Но теперь мы оказываемся под угрозой пропустить не только праздник, но и упустить собственный мир. Уже более чем очевидно, что прошлогодние слухи о сближении Рэйвенкло и Хаффлпаффа с Гриффиндором даже не требуют подтверждения - они и не пытаются скрыть своего альянса, как и того, что речь идет не просто о сближении. Поттер объединил их под своим лидерством, он сплотил их, и только мы остаемся изгоями. Мне кажется, нам действительно стоит о многом подумать и многое предстоит изменить.

- Ты забываешь, что нам союза никто не предлагал. Ни один из них - со всех трех факультетов - не пытался завязать дружбу с кем-нибудь из нас.

- А зачем это им, Монтегю? Им и без нас хорошо, и если согласишься на мгновение побыть откровенным, то легко признаешь, что это мы нуждаемся в них, а не наоборот. Признай: подойди к тебе один из них с предложением дружбы, ты послал бы его далеко и надолго и еще присовокупил какое-нибудь мерзкое проклятие вдогонку, - слизеринцы одобрительно зашумели. – Доверие к нашему факультету окончательно подорвано после событий в Министерстве, поскольку все схваченные там Пожиратели Смерти в прошлом были слизеринцами, а проигрываем от этого только мы. Уже сейчас Поттер формирует будущую элиту нашего мира, он собирает их вокруг себя, окружает себя теми, кто будет править впоследствии. Если мы не остановимся сейчас, когда еще можно списать всю нашу вражду на ребяческое соперничество, то после его победы окажемся за бортом, потерявшими все свое влияние в высших сферах, станем чужаками в собственном мире.

- Его победа не гарантирована, - сказал Теренс Хиггс. - Тёмный Лорд с каждым годом становится сильней.

- Не упускай из вида, что Лорд возвращает себе свое могущество, а Поттер набирает, - задумчиво сказал Уоррингтон, - и не забудь, из-за кого ему приходится этим заниматься. Знаете, я склонен согласиться с Малфоем: в этой идее и правда есть что-то стоящее.

- Думаю, что вы не совсем поняли мое предложение, - сказал Драко, отметив негативную реакцию на слова последнего. - Я не предлагаю, полностью отречься от взглядов и принципов, привитых нашим воспитанием. Я только утверждаю, что было бы мудро подстраховаться на случай другого возможного варианта развития событий, - основной реакцией стало недоумение, но на нескольких лицах мелькнул проблеск понимания, и Драко позволил проскользнуть в голос нотку снисходительного покровительства и самолюбования, которые так отчаянно распирали его изнутри. – Дело ведь не только в том, кто окажется у власти в итоге, а само существование аристократического класса. «Род обязан быть продолжен, ибо кара великая падет на прервавшего его», «Богатство и влияние приумножайте поколениями, без пощады кляня представителя рода, утратившего их», - я могу еще кучу заповедей процитировать из Кодекса, но смысл остается тот же. Это основополагающие ценности любой чистокровной семьи. Я призываю вас следовать им. Если сейчас войну выиграет Темный Лорд – мы на коне, но что с нами станет, если победу одержат Светлые? А я вам скажу: учитывая, насколько они ненавидят чистокровных, можно с уверенностью прогнозировать лишение привилегий и даже элементарных прав гражданина магической Британии, конфискацию состояний и - я не удивлюсь - запрет на использование магии, - выражение чистого ужаса на многих лицах и ни единого протеста, только понимание в глазах. – Мы не можем допустить подобного! Если уж у наших родителей не хватило ума остаться в нейтралитете, нам придется самим искать альтернативные возможности. Пускай они остаются на стороне Лорда, и, в крайнем случае, они всегда смогут вступиться за нас перед ним, сославшись на детскую глупость. Разумеется, нас накажут, но со временем при помощи семейных денег наше безрассудство забудется. В свою очередь, если выиграет сторона, на которую перейдем мы, мы попытаемся минимизировать их кару и максимально свести на нет ущерб для наших семей. И, честно признаться, я бы предпочел второй вариант. Во-первых, судя по тому, что единственный способ навязать Поттеру драку – это оскорбление памяти его родителей, он достаточно уважает семейные узы, чтобы позволить себе навлечь бесчестье на весь род от истока до последнего потомка, выжигая на своих последователях рабское клеймо. Наши родители считали, что принимают вассалитет, а вместо этого позволили низвести себя до уровня скотины! Нам придется искупать этот позор, и присоединение к другой стороне - меньшее из того, что мы можем сделать. Во-вторых, мне действительно очень не хочется на собственном опыте узнавать, зачем Лорду понадобились мальчики.

Всех парней до одного передернуло от отвращения.

- Одна проблема – мы не представляем ценности для светлой стороны, - тихо проронила сестра Эбигайль Эйвери.

- Она права, - сказал Уоррингтон. - Мы не сможем договориться с ними. Они нам не доверяют и опасаются связываться из-за репутации темных магов. У большинства наших семей были крупные ссоры и даже кровная вражда с этими магглолюбами. И ни один из нас еще не возглавил семью, чтобы предложить им запустить свои загребущие руки нам в карманы.

- И именно поэтому Драко предлагает обратиться не к птичьему Ордену, а непосредственно к Поттеру, - усмехнулась Пэнси и пару раз хлопнула в ладоши. – Браво, Драко, невероятно проницательное и коварное решение. Парень вырос вдали от наших предрассудков и, как оказалось, способен мыслить широко. Он упрям, напорист и не побоится отстаивать свое даже перед директором, нам лишь остается сыграть на этих его качествах и пресловутом гриффиндорстве. Поттер - живое воплощение своего факультета: сплошное благородство и человеколюбие, ведь при всей его оправданной неприязни к нам он не отказался учить нас аппарировать. Видимо, симптомы весьма заразны, поскольку вороны и барсуки недалеко ушли от львов, без звука принявшись спасать слизеринцев при атаке на Хогсмид:

- Боунс не оттеснила ни одного из наших в очереди на эвакуацию;

- Эббот носилась с истерикой какого-то младшекурсника, хотя раненых хватало;

- Поттер вытащил наших первогодок и едва не впал в магическую кому, отбивая Блетчли, - Пэнси раскидала снимки, выискивая в их нагромождении самую известную колдографию Магического Мира.

- И я лично видела, как неуклюжий неудачник Лонгботтом, над которым в школе только ленивый не смеялся, встал между дементором и нашим оцепеневшим студентом. И самый главный плюс: в поттеровской компании грязнокровок и предателей крови даже скудные средства наших текущих счетов наследников - колоссальные деньги. Да одного счета Драко хватит, чтобы кормить их весь остаток жизни! Думаю, если мы попросим о помощи, он без колебаний согласится.

«Вот и все, - подумал Драко». Пэнси только что, как нечего делать, парой ничего не значащих фраз устроила великолепное алиби для денег, которыми Люциус через сына собирался подкупить Поттера. Все-таки она действительно потрясающая партия для него, по крайней мере, в этом отец не ошибся, пусть они и исходят из разных побуждений. Люциусу нравилось, что она единственная наследница всего состояния Паркинсонов и обладает высоким магическим потенциалом, а сам Драко ценил ее ум, наличие которого у спутницы жизни в их среде в принципе не особо приветствовалось, и ее феноменальную память. Пэнси помнила буквально все: разговоры, детали и целые тома прочитанных книг, что делало ее неоценимым советчиком, чьи рекомендации всегда попадали в точку. А еще была дружба, возникшая в далеком детстве. Не страсть, не любовь, но крепкая привязанность и симпатия – это даже больше, чем он мечтал получить в браке по расчету.

- Я просто считаю, что лучше договариваться с первоисточником, - хмыкнул Драко, легким кивком принимая ее комплимент. - Нам пришлось бы как-то мириться, приспосабливаться, а возможно, и обходить директора, если бы он держал Поттера под своим влиянием и полным контролем, но, к счастью, как показывают последние наблюдения, обсуждаемый герой сам от него далеко не в восторге.

- Не переоцениваешь ли ты его значение? – завел старую пластинку Эдриан, и Драко мысленно возвел очи горе. Конечно же, он знал, что после окончания школы Маркусом Флинтом, Пьюси унаследовал не только место капитана команды по квиддичу, но и звание главного оппонента Малфоя - не во главе факультета (для этого его семье отчетливо не хватало престижа и средств), но во влиянии на общественное мнение. К сожалению, Эдриан понимал свое положение как постоянное несогласие с Драко по любому вопросу, а сейчас камнем преткновения стал Золотой Мальчик, которого Слизерин единодушно ненавидел, и отчасти понятно, что многим будет трудно переступить через себя, даже признавая всю очевидность аргументов Драко. Но быть настолько недалеким, чтобы не осознать открывавшиеся перспективы - просто преступление для слизеринца.

- Ты действительно думаешь, что Светлая сторона терпеливо сносила бы все проделки Поттера, не имея серьезных оснований полагать, что он может нанести поражение Темному Лорду? Почему бы нам не стать его очередным капризом, с которым им придется смириться? - возразил Драко, из последних сил пытаясь сохранить спокойный голос. – Поттер – герой пророчества. Он им нужен, просто жизненно необходим. Он их знамя и свет, который напитает верой их армию. Мерлин возьми, Поттера опекает Дамблдор, который победил Гриндевальда, и посмотрите, куда его привела эта победа! Он стал самым могущественным и влиятельным магом за последние столетия и занял все ключевые позиции в нашем мире. Однако над временем он не властен, как ты думаешь, сколько ему осталось? Или, что намного интереснее, кто унаследует всю его власть, кто станет его преемником? Выбор здесь более чем очевиден – нет никаких шансов, что Поттер потерпит поражение, поскольку однажды – младенцем – он уже победил Лорда в расцвете его силы. Вопрос времени, когда Поттер уничтожит его окончательно, и если старик к тому времени умрет, он сразу же займет вакантное место в качестве Защитника Света. В крайнем случае, придется подождать несколько лет, и если мы проявим находчивость и гибкость сейчас, кто к тому времени окажется у него под крылом?

- Умно, - восхитился Гойл.

Драко украдкой осмотрелся и внутренне надулся от гордости. Со всех концов комнаты слизеринцы смотрели на него с новой, ранее неизведанной степенью уважения. Он буквально чувствовал, как поднимается в их мнении. Их взгляды препарировали и заново оценивали его – как самостоятельную личность, а не члена рода Малфоев – и признавали достойным лидером. В который раз Драко вознес хвалу Мерлину за дарованную ему исключительную наблюдательность, благодаря которой даже за бесстрастной маской легко научился читать эмоции сокурсников. Обученные скрывать свои чувства по законам аристократии, они выдавали себя незначительными деталями, отслеживая которые Драко строил сегодняшний разговор, и это было одной из основных причин достигнутого успеха. Они уже были согласны, и Драко позволил себе немного расслабиться.

- Малфой, ты действительно хочешь попробовать?

- Думаю, стоит, Эдриан, - утомленный вздох, - лично мне не хочется прозябать в безвестности, когда война закончится.

- И ты считаешь, что у нас есть шанс? – с нажимом потребовал Пьюси. - В свете всего сказанного, ты готов пойти и предложить перемирие человеку, который в стенах этой школы ненавидит тебя сильнее всех?

- Судя по сцене в холле и тому, каким полным чистой ненависти и отвращения взглядом Поттер смотрел на кое-кого, смею рискнуть и предположить, что я далеко не самый неприятный ему человек в этом замке, - криво ухмыльнулся Драко, вспоминая ослоподобного Уизли, и несколько тихих смешков подтвердили, что не он один предался столь привлекательным воспоминаниям. С другой стороны, нескольких человек отчетливо передернуло при воспоминании о том, как стремительно наэлектризовалась атмосфера в коридоре при появлении Поттера, как воздух внезапно уплотнился и потяжелел, вливаясь в горло густым, горячим маревом, стоило ему отпустить свою злость наружу.

- Да, Поттер был по-настоящему страшен, лично меня он испугал до дрожи в коленках, - признала одна из старших девушек.

- В его глазах горела такая ярость...

- Посмотри он на меня такими глазами, меня бы на месте удар хватил, - поделилась Бланш Ардор.

- ...и как волна его магии не слишком нежно впечатала Уизли в стену еще до того, как Поттер прикоснулся к нему руками, - проигнорировав сокурсницу, задумчиво продолжала Булстроуд. - Я бы сказала, очень впечатляюще, хотя, кажется, он сам не понял, что сотворил.

- Я бы не был так в этом уверен, - пробормотал себе под нос Драко, припоминая некоторые эпизоды их дополнительных занятий.

- Не думаю, - в тон ей произнесла Пэнси. – Заметила, как его союзники шарахнулись ему за спину, стоило ему рявкнуть? Мое мнение, что Поттер в подобном состоянии для них не в новинку, если они так поспешно удаляются из поля его зрения.

- Скорее, зоны поражения, – хмыкнул Нотт, - и только бедный недалекий Уизел понял это позже всех.

- Что ты хочешь от нас? – спросил Эдриан, и Драко мысленно возликовал: «Победа!».

- Прекратите цепляться к грифам. Поттер запретил своим лезть на рожон, и вы тоже не провоцируйте.

- Это будет так скучно, - заныл кто-то в толпе.

- Оскорблять их - не самый лучший способ добиться помощи.

**Глава 25**

- Гарри, откуда ты узнал об инфери?

- Из учебника, - хмуро буркнул Поттер, чьи отчаянные попытки подавить нарастающее раздражение были уже практически безуспешны.

Настроение Гарри стремительно ползло вниз в течение всего дня, кстати, первого спустя почти две недели после нападения, когда мадам Помфри, смилостивившись, наградила его свободой и правом посещения занятий. Но примерно к обеду до Гарри дошло, что он, видимо, существенно переоценил свои силы и терпение, медленно истощавшиеся под непрерывным напором назойливых расспросов Рона Уизли. Благодаря его усердию, Гриффиндор лишился рекордного для одного дня количества баллов, ведь было общеизвестно, что болтовня на уроках всегда выводила из себя большинство преподавателей Хогвартса, но только из-за Рона появилась возможность словосочетания – всех без исключения. Его оштрафовала даже чрезмерно стойкая мадам Спраут, что само по себе было выдающимся подвигом – достаточно однажды услышать визги пересаживаемых мандрагор, чтобы иметь представление о ее пороге восприимчивости шумового фона. И совершенно поразительное – едва ли не впервые за всю свою педагогическую практику в качества призрака снял баллы профессор Бинс, вырванный непрерывным бубнением Рона из высших сфер и обративший внимание на низменных смертных.

К вечеру потери факультета были действительно велики, гриффиндорцы по этому поводу откровенно злы, а Гермиона пребывала в состоянии истинной первозданной ярости. И только Рон, по обыкновению сохраняя свое блаженное неведение, проистекающее из наплевательства и пофигизма, продолжал с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, терзать Гарри вопросами в спальне шестикурсников.

- Не будь придурком, – заваливаясь в одежде на кровать, фыркнул Рон. – Я про то, что они скоро нападут? Ну, не зря же ты нас гонял по огненным чарам последние встречи.

Поттер почувствовал, как пальцы правой руки самопроизвольно сжимаются в кулак, желая размазать по рябому лицу чертову панибратско-глуповатую улыбку, и поспешно спрятал ее за спину.

- Ох, Рон, если бы ты был чуть умнее, - холодно процедила Гермиона, незаметно для окружающих ощупывая состояние друга через связь, - давно бы все понял.

- Если бы он с самого начала соизволил мне рассказать...

- Если бы ты не лез со своими «ты должен, ты обязан», - раздраженно парировала Гермиона. - Рон, это неправильно - давить на него, ты же видишь, что Гарри очень огорчен чем-то…

- Одного поля ягода, - тихо сказал Гарри.

Гермиона обернулась к нему и смерила строгим взглядом. Сейчас что-то должно было произойти, она не знала, что конкретно задумал Гарри, и времени посвятить ее в детали у него не оставалось. Каждая секунда промедления грозила взрывом, которого они пока еще не могли допустить.

- Что? – вопросительно изогнув бровь, переспросила она.

- Все то же, - огрызнулся Гарри. - Ты не лучше его, просто действуешь более изощренно. Мне уже даже слизеринцы сочувствуют из-за количества окружающих меня наседок, - Поттер надломленно рассмеялся.

- Но, Гарри, ты не можешь все держать в себе! – возмутилась Гермиона.

- Видишь, Гермиона считает, что я прав, - возликовал Рон, по такому случаю не поленившийся подняться на ноги. - Ты должен нам рассказать!

- Ничего и никому я не должен, - донеслось в ответ. Гарри встал у окна, скрестив руки на груди и опираясь спиной на подоконник. - Занимались бы лучше своими делами.

- Какими? Ты наш друг, и нет ничего важнее, чем война в магическом мире.

- К примеру, ты мог бы поинтересоваться у нее на досуге: давно ли она не получала писем от Виктора Крама, - с издёвкой сказал Поттер.

Удар ниже пояса – пришли к единому заключению свидетели происходящего. Гермиона возмущенно вскинулась, поджала губы и кинула на него неприязненный взгляд, но, поскольку Рон стоял к ней спиной, все это прошло мимо его внимания.

- Гарри, Гарри, Гарри, - снисходительно покачал головой Уизли, - нельзя же так отставать от жизни, - Рон направился к ней, протягивая руку. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что тебе безразлично, кто с кем в школе встречается, но мог бы следить за личной жизнью друзей и знать, что история с этим придурком-болгарином давно в прошлом.

- Правда? – его губы скривились в улыбке. – А мне показалась, что сова от него пришла не далее как вчера за завтраком.

Рон Уизли, открыв рот, уставился на Гермиону, продолжавшую сверлить взглядом Гарри, который едва заметно качнул головой, устремив на нее умоляющий взгляд.

- Дурак! – разбил неожиданно возникшую тишину повышенный, раздраженный голос Гермионы.

Она прошла мимо них, даже не остановившись перед Гарри, чтобы залепить вполне заслуженную пощечину, и покинула спальню шестикурсников с подчеркнуто гордым и независимым видом. Оглушенный новостями, Рон еще какое-то время глупо хлопал глазами, а потом изобразил кривую, вымученную улыбку и спросил:

- Это ты так пошутил, да?

- Нет, - жестко отрезал обозленный Гарри.

- И ты мне не сказал? – выкрикнул Рон, начиная краснеть.

- Я за ней следить не нанимался, она же ТВОЯ девушка, вот и уделяй ей время вместо того, чтобы капать мне на мозги. И вообще - к черту вас обоих! Вы друг друга стоите, между собой разобраться не в состоянии, а ко мне лезете постоянно. Надоели до смерти.

Он отвернулся к окну, наглядно иллюстрируя, что больше разговаривать не намерен. Красный как вареный рак Рональд поплелся из комнаты следом за девушкой, постоянно оглядываясь на Гарри, будто никак не мог решить, что важнее: набить ему морду или догнать Гермиону.

Через несколько минут Шеймус, всё это время остававшийся на лестнице и самолично наблюдавший царственное удаление с территории Гриффиндора Гермионы Грейнджер и протрусившего следом за ней Рона Уизли, громко произнес:

- Концерт окончен.

Гарри встряхнулся, скидывая с себя видимое раздражение, расслабленно опустился на подоконник и небрежным взмахом руки призвал к себе пачку сигарет. Невилл предусмотрительно закрыл дверь и, подойдя ближе к нему, привалился плечом к оконной раме.

- Ты не слишком срываешься? – спокойно поинтересовался он.

- Достал он меня, сил моих больше на него нет, - Гарри выдохнул дым, на лицо вернулись прежняя мягкость и расслабленность, и добавил, - это если честно.

- Ты Гермиону сильно подставляешь.

- Нет, здесь как раз все по плану. Лаванда за ужином слух распустит.

Поттер прижался виском к оконной раме, жадно втягивая свежий воздух, дующий из окна, и снова глубоко затянулся, удерживая сизый дым в легких. Невилл, осторожно наблюдающий за ним, был вынужден признать, что тот выглядит совершенно вымотанным. И был прав: Гарри действительно устал. Устал от управления сложнейшей многоуровневой интригой, которую затеял, постоянной демонстрации силы и собственной жестокости. Он не боялся того, что должен был сделать, а просто хотел, чтобы все это, наконец, закончилось и наступила нормальная спокойная жизнь.

- Мы перетащили зелья из тайника в подземельях, - сменил тему Лонгботтом. – Ты ответишь, если я спрошу, как ты это провернул?

- Что именно? – невинно посмотрел на него Гарри.

- Нам втроем удалось переместить все, стащенные тобой из кладовой Снейпа, зелья в несколько заходов, а ты отсутствовал на уроке аппарации от силы минут пятнадцать.

- У каждого свои секреты, друг мой, - задорно улыбнулся Гарри.

- Кстати, не думай, что я не оценил твой жест – скрыть следы своего преступления нашим фамильным проклятьем, - Невилл хрипло рассмеялся. - Что может быть ироничнее? Как считаешь, может, послать Летучей мыши анонимное послание с описанием древнего способа удобрения почвы?

- О, да он будет счастлив узнать, на какую изысканнейшую вещь распалась органика его сложнейших зелий, - хохотнул Гарри. – Зато теперь, согласно последней ревизии Гермионы, список необходимых запасов сократился на две трети.

- Шеймус, дай мне пройти, - донесся из-за двери девичий голос.

- Зачем?

- Мне Гарри нужен.

- Входи.

- Гарри, получилось! – ликующе произнесла Парвати, врываясь в спальню. – Они согласны, но никак не могут решиться на первый шаг и, боюсь, будут маяться этим до бесконечности.

- А если я сделаю его первым?

Она прикрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь, и ответила:

- Намного ускорит события, - Парвати открыла глаза и внимательно посмотрела на Поттера. - Кстати, повод идеальный.

- Были бы жертвы?

- Двое, тебе не удалось бы приладить защиту с внешней стороны так же качественно, как если бы делалось прямо из гостиной. Но теперь все хорошо.

- Отлично. Спасибо, Парвати.

- Не стоит благодарности, - улыбнувшись, она повернулась уходить, и ее взгляд зацепился за тлеющую в длинных пальцах сигарету. Глаза девушки будто затянуло матовой, молочной пеленой, и голос прозвучал немного отстранено: - Тебе надо употреблять больше этой дряни.

- Я постараюсь.

Она кивнула, и взгляд снова прояснился.

- Мне попробовать найти подходящий момент для встречи?

- Нет, отдыхай, я знаю, как всё организовать. Просто следи немного за этой линией времени, но не перенапрягайся.

Не удержавшись, Парвати опять быстро прикрыла веки и через секунду, пытаясь подавить рвущуюся наружу улыбку, выскочила за дверь мальчишеской спальни, до того как раздалось возмущенное поттеровское: «Парвати!».

- Кажется, это означает, что все получится, - обменялся улыбками с Гарри Невилл.

Лукас Нотт нетерпеливо ерзал на месте, изнывая от ожидания, пока его брат закончит свою неторопливую трапезу. Ужин практически подходил к концу, студентов в Большом Зале оставалось все меньше, а Теодор, уже тоже давно оставленный своими друзьями в одиночестве, словно назло ему, все никак не наедался десертом. Уже готовый плюнуть на своеобразный этикет, запрещавший присоединяться за едой к ученикам другого факультета (особенно правило касалось вечно пребывавшего в оппозиции по отношению к остальным чрезвычайно традиционалистического Слизерина), Лукас вздохнул с облегчением, увидев, что, прикончив третью порцию, Теодор наконец-то поднялся с места и направился к выходу. Не теряя времени, Нотт-младший сорвался следом за ним.

- Тео, ты не знаешь, что это такое? – не утруждаясь приветствием, выпалил он, хватая брата за руку и протягивая листок.

- И тебе добрый вечер, - назидательно произнес Теодор, многозначительно смотря на мальчишку.

Закатив глаза, Лукас выпустил из хватки рукав его мантии, отступил на пару шагов и, церемониально поклонившись, выдал весь набор положенных по обычаю фраз. Теодор благосклонно кивнул, жестом позволяя ему выпрямиться и перейти к сути дела.

- Мог хотя бы сделать вид, что немного по мне соскучился, - с долей обиды сказал гриффиндорец, но было в его голосе больше разочарования, в первую очередь, направленного на самого себя. Меньше двух месяцев в новой атмосфере почти заставили Лукаса забыть, на что походит его настоящая жизнь.

- Это еще не повод забывать о приличиях, - укорил его брат и улыбнулся. – И да, я по тебе скучал. Так что у тебя там? - с интересом спросил он, потянувшись за давешним листом.

Но Лукас нахмурился и неловко отвел руку вне зоны его досягаемости, внезапно задаваясь вопросом: с какой вообще стати ему показалось, что это будет хорошей идеей?

- Ничего. Извини за беспокойство, - хмуро ответил он и, развернувшись, направился к лестницам.

Это была тайна. Загадка, которая мучила Лукаса уже несколько недель с тех пор, как ему удалось спасти этот пергамент от уничтожения. Гарри Поттер, оказавшийся совсем не похожим на образ, нарисованный его воображением по многочисленным рассказам, и Гермиона Грейнджер, часами сидевшие за своими непонятными занятиями, разжигали в нем интерес едва ли не с первого дня. Он не понимал, как этого может не видеть вся школа, как можно говорить о Золотом Трио, когда на самом деле это было очевиднейшим дуэтом. Со стороны Лукас видел, что Поттер всегда осторожен с Уизли, словно боится того обидеть, а Грейнджер доверяет намного больше, чем своему рыжему оруженосцу. Именно с ней вдвоем он вел себя более естественно и свободно, и с недавних пор Лукасу нравилось мечтать на тему: на что была бы похожа его жизнь, если бы его отношения с друзьями выросли в подобную дружбу. Но даже эти мысли не могли отвлечь его пытливый ум от найденной загадки. Каждый раз, ссылаясь на уроки или исследования и избавляясь от присутствия Рона, они засиживаясь допоздна, вымарывали кучу бумаги, ожесточенно спорили под заглушающими чарами, и, тем не менее, всегда мирно расходились по спальням, пожелав спокойной ночи и чмокнув друг друга в щечку. Лукас не понимал, как можно орать на кого-то и не злиться впоследствии, или зачем сжигать листы, которые так старательно и кропотливо заполнялись причудливыми узорами формул. Пытаясь разгадать их значение, он самостоятельно перерыл множество томов в библиотеке и ничего не нашел. Ему нужна была помощь, но обращаться к кому-то из гриффиндорцев, чья преданность Гарри не вызывала сомнений, не рискнул. Вариант обращения за консультацией к взрослым был отвергнут сразу в силу своей несостоятельности: зная Поттера, это могло быть что-то запретное, серьезное или потенциально опасное. И тогда, в порыве безумного озарения, он решил обратиться к брату, но теперь его решимость была поколеблена, и не последнюю роль в этом сыграло требование Теодором приветствий, подобавших его положению.

Лукас злился на самого себя. Это было глупо! Просто абсурдно с его стороны надеяться, что здесь, в Хогвартсе, вдали от бдительного ока их отца, настаивавшего на неукоснительном соблюдении формальностей между сыновьями, что-то могло измениться в лучшую сторону. Разумеется, оба были просто слишком заняты: старший - входя в привычный образ жизни, а младший - адаптировавшийся к ритму и распорядку школьной жизни, налаживающий отношения с соучениками и новыми, непонятными ему людьми. Именно поэтому они так и не сумели основательно поговорить, ограничиваясь обычной для них парой-тройкой малозначимых вежливых фраз, периодически попадая в поле зрения друг друга в Большом Зале и многочисленных холлах. Ему не стоило видеть в этом большего, чем являлось на самом деле, не стоило искать оправдания отчужденности и выискивать признаки сближения в том, что при случайных встречах брат не требует от него соблюдения церемоний и почестей, положенных ему статусом старшего сына. Дело было не в загруженности или занятости. Не в принадлежности к враждующим факультетам и даже не в том, что Теодор, да и сам Лукас, почти никогда не бывали одни, а в четкой дистанции, педантично отмерянной их отцом. Наглядное свидетельство этому он получил сегодняшней встречей, ради которой снова рисковал нарваться на наказание старост. Разочарованный в своих ожиданиях, Лукас решил, что прав был мудрец, утверждавший, что человеку ближе та семья, которую он выбирает для себя сам, ведь, учитывая, как долго ему пришлось уговаривать друзей оставить его ненадолго, они, в отличие от родной крови, не были к нему равнодушны.

- Лукас, постой, - нагнав гриффиндорца, Теодор развернул его к себе, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. – Что это на тебя нашло?

- Я в порядке, - сухо ответил мальчик.

- Точно? - усомнился старший, но не стал настаивать, хоть и не был убежден резким ответным кивком. – Тогда показывай, что там у тебя.

Лукас еще мгновение неуверенно помялся, но, решив, что всегда сумеет добиться молчания брата мелким шантажом, протянул ему пергамент. Теодор вгляделся в каракули, покрывающие смятый, а затем тщательно расправленный пергамент, и озадаченно нахмурился.

- По-моему, полный бред, - ответил он брату, безразлично пожав плечами.

- Уверен? – нахмурился мальчик.

- Если хочешь, спроси Винсента - он в этом лучше разбирается.

- А где он сейчас? – спросил Лукас нетерпеливо, готовый мгновенно сорваться с места в указанном направлении.

- И чего тебе так неймется? – подозрительно прищурился старший брат. - И вообще, где ты это взял?

- Не твое дело, - сразу окрысился тот и сразу же пошел на попятную, - Теодор. Никто не должен узнать об этом, иначе мне грозят серьезные неприятности. Пожалуйста.

- Хорошо, я обещаю, - вздохнул слизеринец, - и прослежу за молчанием остальных. Но ты в свою очередь тоже поклянешься, что о них никто не узнает, особенно в вашем львятнике.

- Если бы я не умел держать язык за зубами, то уже давно бы все разболтал, – оскорбился тот.

- Пойдем, сейчас время первых контрольных проектов, они должны были подождать меня в библиотеке.

- Мерлин, вы только посмотрите, кто смог оторваться от вишневого пудинга! – воскликнул Забини, когда братья Нотты пересекли границу отвлекающих чар и приблизились к столу, скрытому за дальними стеллажами с книгами по гобблинским войнам, где расположились шестикурсники.

- И мелюзгу притащил, - беззлобно поддел Крэбб.

- Полегче, Винсент, у моего брата к тебе серьезный разговор, - Теодор слегка подтолкнул того к столу.

Винсент Крэбб удивленно изогнул бровь и заинтересованно повернулся лицом к мальчику.

- Сначала мне нужны гарантии, что ничего из сказанного не покинет пределов этого круга, - поставил условие Лукас.

Слизеринцы хором рассмеялись. Глаза первокурсника оскорблено сузились, и он мстительно добавил:

- Иначе я могу совершенно случайно проболтаться о том, чего мне говорить ни в коем случае не следовало, - смех моментально стих, и только Теодор позволил себе усмешку.

- Пообещайте, это, правда, интересно, - сказал он.

Переглянувшись, его друзья уставились на Драко, отдавая право принятия решения в руки своего лидера. Малфой минуту пристально вглядывался в Нотта, но, все же доверяя его мнению, первым начертил руну обещания. Остальные безмолвно последовали его примеру. Радостно кивнув, Лукас осторожно положил перед ними злополучный пергамент.

- Я хочу узнать, что это такое, - пояснил он и резко обернулся, услышав тревогу сигнальных чар.

- Проклятье, уже закрывается, - пробормотала Пэнси, спешно дописывая несколько строк.

- Пошли, пока Пинс не начала обход владений, - сказал Драко, по примеру других складывая ученические принадлежности в сумку. – Найдем другое спокойное место для разговора.

Крэбб безучастно кивнул, не отрывая глаз от изучения странных записей. Он же не дал им далеко уйти, внезапно замерев посреди холла, к счастью, в столь позднее время безлюдного, и издав какой-то полный расстройства звук.

- Что? – спросил Грегори.

- Салазаровы подштанники! Я ничего не понимаю!

- Уверен? – спросила Милисент, заглядывая ему через плечо. - Похоже на Арифмантику.

- Вот именно, что только похоже. Впечатление, что какой-то гений переврал все, что только возможно. Тут в каждой строчке ошибка на ошибке.

- Не может быть! – возразил Лукас. - Это должно что-то значить!

- Где ты это взял?

- Не говорит, - сказал Нотт, глядя на упрямо насупившегося брата, у которого создалось явственное ощущение, что сейчас к нему применят все известные методы допроса с пристрастием, и следом промелькнула мысль, что это все-таки была очень плохая идея.

- А этим что здесь надо, - удивился Забини, кивая на появившихся из-за поворота членов Золотого Трио.

- Лукас! – мальчишеская голова резко повернулась, и он изумленно моргнул при виде воссоединившихся «друзей». Вчера он лично засвидетельствовал ссору каждого из этих троих с двумя другими. Разумеется, он видел и более серьезные скандалы между Гарри и Гермионой, после которых они уже через пять минут вели себя так, словно ничего не случилось, но он был удивлен видеть Рона Уизли, привычно следовавшего по правую руку Поттера. Лукас мысленно захихикал, предположив, что налаживание отношений с рыжим в течение одного дня после столь масштабного противостояния стоило Гермионе мобилизации всего немалого количества ее дипломатических способностей. – Подойди на минуту.

Мальчик кивнул, быстро обернулся, рукой, скрытой корпусом от взглядов гриффиндорцев, резко вырвал у кого-то злосчастный пергамент и быстро затолкал его себе в карман, при этом что-то вполголоса прошипев брату и его друзьям. А потом со смущенной улыбкой на лице пошел на встречу Поттеру, но не успел приблизиться вплотную, как на него прикрикнул Рон:

- Ты что творишь, малявка! Ты какого боггарта общаешься с этими змеями?

- Не надо, Рон. Он общается со своим братом, - сделав ударение на последнем слове, осадил его Гарри.

- Но он выдаст им все наши тайны и секреты!

- Какие у нас секреты и тайны, Рон? - незаметно для слизеринцев сделав ему страшные глаза и пихнув локтем в бок, деланно удивилась Гермиона. - Мы же бесхитростные блаженные придурки.

- И это как раз соответствует истине, - рассмеялся Гарри, подмигивая им. - Ладно, вы идите ребята, я вас скоро нагоню.

Рыжий попытался еще что-то возражать, но его попытки были в корне пресечены словами Гарри и твердой рукой Гермионы, подхватившей парня под локоток и утащившей прочь. Проводив их взглядом, Гарри требовательно протянул руку, и мальчик, покраснев, вложил в нее смятый листок.

- В другой раз, если будет интересно, лучше спроси прямо.

- Так уж ты ему и ответишь, - ехидно произнес Блейз.

- А ты сам как думаешь, Лукас, я отвечу?

- Да, - тихо ответил он, не смея поднять голову.

- Что, и твое наказание никак тебе не помогло? – насмешливо спросил Гарри и, увидев, как мальчишка вспыхнул, взлохматил ему волосы. – Не ты один среди нас наблюдательный. А они смогли тебе объяснить?

- Нет, - возмущенно приглаживая волосы, ответил Лукас.

- Теория о математике, как универсальном языке вселенной, разбита в пух и прах, - хмыкнул Гарри. - Это называется тригонометрия - наука магглов, один из подразделов математики, разбавленная алгеброй и геометрией.

- А зачем...

- Мы пытаемся восстановить и систематизировать некоторые ритмы заклинаний, чтобы попытаться кое-что воссоздать, - Лукас резко вскинул голову, мгновенно забыв о недавнем стыде. - Учитывая, что это мы выкинули, получается пока не очень.

- Мы? – с намеком поинтересовался Малфой, и Лукас, взирающий на Гарри с расширившимися от восторга глазами, машинально ответил:

- Гарри и Гермиона.

- Два «Г», - хохотнул Грегори, - не удивительно, что не выходит!

- Из той большой книги, да? С которой Гермиона не расстается, верно? – его зрачки расширились еще больше, хотя мгновение назад казалось, что такое в принципе невозможно, а лицо приобрело выражение благоговейного шока. – Вы пытаетесь создать Аму...

- Стоп, - Гарри проворно закрыл ему рот ладонью, - а вот это уже не при посторонних.

- Но - да, да? – вывернулся он из его хватки. – Я прав, да?

- Вот теперь я понимаю, почему ты в Гриффиндоре, - усмехнулся Гарри и легко потрепал его по плечу. – Дыши медленнее, настырный ты наш, проницательный и любознательный, как бы гипервентиляцию не заработал.

- Гипер... чего? – тупо спросил Крэбб.

- Аномально учащенное дыхание, приводящее к снижению содержания углекислого газа в артериальной крови, - автоматически выдал Гарри, с беспокойством следящий за Лукасом, - что может привести к головокружению, парестезии губ и конечностей (в последних возможны спазмы) и чувство сдавливания за грудиной. В случае длительного приступа следует потеря сознания, - Гарри пару раз моргнул, сжал пальцами переносицу и яростно тряхнул головой, отбрасывая вылезшие из сознания сведения из Большой Медицинской Энциклопедии, проглоченной летом Гермионой, и увидел, что слизеринцы смотрят на него как на новую реинкарнацию Волдеморта. – Маггловская вещь, - махнул он рукой. – Ты в порядке?

- Полном. Но я прав? – настаивал тот, и Гарри, с улыбкой, кивнул. – Ну и ну! - глаза Лукаса лихорадочно заблестели. – И получается?

- Тебе же сказали, что нет, - раздраженный поведением брата, фыркнул Теодор.

Лукас не отреагировал: он все так же не сводил испытующего взгляда с Поттера, и хотя другие слизеринцы так же наблюдали за ним, они не заметили никакой перемены. Они готовы были поклясться, что на лице Поттера не дрогнул ни один мускул, а глаза оставались непроницаемыми. Они не заметили ничего, что могло дать подсказку первокурснику. У которого снова распахнулись глаза:

- Да?

- Ну, после того как мы подключили другие разделы математики и кое-какие другие науки, распотрошили пару артефактов для ознакомления, что-то начало вырисовываться.

- Это... вау... просто охренительное ВАУ!

- Следи за языком! – рявкнул Теодор.

- Вот к чему приводит общение с грязнокровками, - наставительно произнес Малфой.

- Вас возмущает «вау»? – удивился Поттер.

- Нет, другое.

- Насколько я знаю, слово «охренительно» используется и в магическом мире, но все равно я попрошу Рона прекратить его использовать в присутствии малышей.

- Мы не маленькие!

- И поэтому кое-кто бродит после наступления темноты по школе в одиночестве, хотя было сказано этого не делать?

- Я просто хотел увидеть брата, - тихо произнес Лукас и стыдливо понурился. Гарри взял его за подбородок, мягко принуждая посмотреть себе в лицо:

- Никто не будет возражать против общения семьи, Лукас. Тебе не надо для этого прятаться и хитрить, твое желание более чем понятно, но никогда не забывай о мерах безопасности, - мальчик торжественно кивнул, и Гарри отпустил его. – На этот раз я поговорю с Гермионой, следующий будет полностью твоей виной, и уже никто не спасет тебя от ее гнева, - гриффиндорцы разделили понимающую ухмылку. - Когда закончишь, пусть кто-нибудь из них проводит тебя до входа. Но постарайся, чтобы страж Гриффиндора их не увидел.

- Конечно, Гарри, - улыбнулся первокурсник, не веря, что так легко сумел избежать заслуженного наказания и, смеясь, увернулся, когда Поттер снова потянулся к его волосам.

В груди наблюдавшего всю эту сцену Теодора что-то неприятно кольнуло и сжалось с пониманием, что младший братишка никогда не позволял себе выглядеть таким беззаботным ребенком рядом с ним.

- Пугаешь первогодок несуществующей опасностью, Поттер? – едко поинтересовался он.

- Да нет, в принципе, вполне реальной, - не отреагировав на тон, ответил тот и вдруг зашарил по карманам.

- Хогвартс самое защищенное и безопасное место, - важно изрек Гойл.

Гарри замер, отвлекаясь от своих поисков, и вдруг разразился заразительным хохотом. Смех свободной птицей взлетел к каменным сводам и разбился о них на многократное эхо, унесенное в пустоту вечерних коридоров. Сразу стало тепло и уютно, Лукас зажмурился, чувствуя солнечный ветер на своем лице, и подавил настойчиво наползающую усмешку, глядя, как напряглись и непонимающе заозирались слизеринцы.

- Ничего глупее в своей жизни не слышал, - утирая выступившие слезы, сказал Гарри.

- Если тебе, Поттер, не хватает ума держаться от опасности подальше, – вступился за друга Драко, - еще не значит, что ей подвергаются и все остальные.

- Очень трудно удержаться на краю пропасти, когда тебя в нее сталкивают, Малфой, - с горькой усмешкой непонятно ответил Поттер и протянул ему сложенный белый лист. – А ваши утверждения особенно абсурдны в свете последних событий. Или вы серьезно ожидали, что Волдеморт (все, кроме Лукаса, вздрогнули) отступится от намеченного после первой же неудачи? Глупо. Учитывая, сколько лет он не оставляет попыток угробить меня, Волдеморту (опять!) свойственно усердие, достойное хаффлпаффца, - рядом захихикал Лукас. – Кстати, хорошо, что я на вас наткнулся. Появились подтвержденные сведения, что в скором времени мы ожидаем повторной атаки. На этот раз - скрытой, - он жестом напомнил Драко о листе, который тот машинально взял, и, понуждая слизеринца в него заглянуть, нетерпеливо пощелкал пальцами.

- Схема защиты? – изогнул бровь Малфой.

- Не совсем понятно, что это за существо, но оно будет искать чистой крови...

- Значит, тебе и прочему сброду ничего не грозит, - неприятно ухмыльнулся Забини.

- Можешь считать, что мы оценили вашу показушную заботу, - Малфой, все еще не готовый даже самому себе признаться, насколько сильно изменилось его отношение к Поттеру и как много эти изменения значили для него, перехватил разговор. К тому же никому из его друзей не нужно знать о смене лагерей его семьей, улучшенная манера общения могла вызвать слишком много подозрений. – Но, в отличие от вашего курятника, у нас есть более достоверные источники о наличествующих опасностях и лучшая защита от них, - он брезгливо пихнул маггловскую бумагу обратно в руку Поттера.

- Снейп не истина в последней инстанции, в школе происходит много такого, о чем он не в курсе. Осведомленность ваших родителей тоже вызывает сомнения, ведь они не знали о Хогсмиде, - спокойно ответил Гарри. – И поскольку ты решил быть таким чистокровным ублюдком, поясняю, раз не дошло с первого раза. Чистая кровь - это значит: девственная. А таких тут – основная масса девочек и много мальчиков, еще не переживших знаменательного события. Можешь проигнорировать предложение помощи и оставить Слизерин единственной не защищенной чарами территорией. Кстати, эта тварь чувствует жизнь и щиты, установленные против нее, так что поздравляю – оно направится прямо к вам.

Поттер резким движением выбросил руку, прижимая схему к груди Малфоя, и сразу отпустил, проходя сквозь озадаченных слизеринцев к лестницам настолько близко, что едва не толкнул Драко в плечо. Гордость Малфоя требовала решительно отказаться от проявления чужого великодушия. Здравый смысл – проявить благоразумие и принять щедрый подарок, за который не потребовали платы. Честь – немедленно принести любые гарантии ответной услуги в будущем.

- На вашем месте я бы последовал его совету, - тихо сказал Лукас, провожая взглядом начавшего неторопливый подъем в башню Поттера.

- Ты что-то знаешь? – серьезно спросил Драко.

- Только то, что Гарри никогда не делает того, в чем не уверен. На все его поступки и слова есть причины. Это надо принять как закон.

- Твоего брата обратили в их веру, - засмеялся Блейз, Лукас не обратил на него внимания, не спуская пристального взгляда с Теодора.

- Ты знаешь, как хорошо я умею ВИДЕТЬ, Теодор, и все это время в Гриффиндоре я смотрел. Поверь мне, когда я говорю, что Гарри не бросает слов на ветер, - взрослая серьезность по-детски звонкого голоса заставила их всех внимательно прислушаться. – Вы во многом ошибались насчет гриффиндорцев, даже в той малости, насколько мы боимся вашего декана. Гарри говорит, что страх - это извращенная форма уважения, а Гриффиндор ни в коей мере не уважает Снейпа. Он его презирает. Для вас главные лица моего факультета - шрамоголовый придурок и грязнокровая всезнайка, для меня – добродушный, веселый человек, предпочитающий уговорить нас сделать то, к чему мог принудить щелчком пальцев, и та, кто читает нотации, следит за успеваемостью, бранит за проделки и назначает наказания, но в то же время... – Лукас замолчал, подбирая слова, вдруг его глаза заволокло мечтательной дымкой, а губы растянулись в легкой улыбке, и следующие слова прозвучали как-то отстраненно. – Однажды мы решили поэксперемнтировать с зельем в спальне, предсказуемый результат – мы взорвали котел. Ничего серьезного, мы с друзьями успели укрыться, и никто не пострадал, даже урон комнате был незначительный, только громкий звук. Но уже через минуту неожиданно сильные руки выуживали нас из-за кроватей и из-под столов, походя огрев каждого пониже спины для острастки. Гермиона была в ярости! В комнату набились старшие, но никто не рискнул пытаться ее успокоить. Она кричала, угрожала всеми немыслимыми карами и представляла собой поистине страшное зрелище, но при этом ее глаза... они словно ощупывали меня, выискивая признаки ранений, скорее даже было похоже, будто они просматривали меня насквозь. И все это было только для меня: страх, волнение, облегчение, забота. На меня впервые в жизни так смотрели.

- Для ее материнских инстинктов недостаточно Поттера? – поддерживая имидж, язвительно спросил Малфой. - Тогда она верно выбрала себе пару: с Уизли в роли мужа ей гарантирован сопливый выводок.

Лукас, запрокинув голову, засмеялся - счастливый веселый звук, чем-то неуловимым напомнивший недавний смех Поттера.

- Вы и правда ничего не знаете об этих двоих, верно? Мерлин, ну не могут же они настолько различно вести себя в компании своих и на публике, - сказал он, и задумчиво добавил. – Хотя порой Гарри бывает такой... слизеринец, - акцент на последнем слове носил явно негативную окраску, заставившую его прозвучать совсем по-другому.

- Поттер в Слизерине? – удивился Кребб. – Ты должно быть шутишь.

- О, ты бы слышал, как он торгуется. Гарри - ас в заключении сделок. Это то, как он добился послушания первогодок. С нашей стороны переговоры вел я, - не удержавшись, похвастался он. – Ты всегда хорошо относился ко мне, Теодор, но наше братство сводилось к обоюдной вежливости, и только сейчас я понимаю, что значит быть младшим. За мной присматривают, поучают, контролируют, пичкают тоннами конфет и, Мерлин, постоянно портят прическу! Но вместе с тем, за меня переживают, помогают с уроками, для меня не жалеют своего времени, всегда готовы помочь словом и делом, а еще рассказывают истории. Я всегда считал вас лучшими друзьями, надеялся, поступив в Хогвартс, найти себе здесь похожих, и только теперь понял: вы не друзья, а союзники. Вы сколотили своеобразный альянс, чтобы дать отпор более крупной рыбе, и пока вас держит вместе общий интерес, все будет прекрасно. Но если однажды кому-то из вас понадобится личная услуга, тот, к кому он обратится, постарается выжать из своего преимущества максимум возможного.

- Не смей так говорить!

- В чем я не прав, Теодор? Скажи, где я ошибся, и я немедленно принесу извинения.

- Отлично, мы поняли: слизеринцы – демоны, грифы – святые, теперь можешь убираться.

- Не святые, - покачал младший головой, - просто другие. Все, что я пытался сказать - это если однажды - пять или пятьдесят лет спустя - мне понадобится помощь, я смогу обратиться к любому - хоть к Поттеру, хоть к Вуду-старшему - и они сделают все, что будет в их силах, не попросив взамен ничего, потому, что каждый из нас знает: когда в свою очередь ко мне придет другой гриффиндорец, я точно так же помогу ему.

- Лукас, ты не можешь быть в этом уверен, - мягко сказала Пэнси.

- Блетчли признали Долг Жизни, оплатив Благодарность, - поколебавшись, все-таки сказал Лукас: побуждение защитить честь своего факультета перевесило все остальное.

- Чем? – глаза слизеринцев как-то хищно блеснули, и Лукас, едва подавив желание зябко поежиться под их взглядами, постарался как можно беспечнее пожал плечами:

- Не знаю. Меня это не особо интересовало. Возможно, я был слишком отвлечен тем, что наш отец не выказал даже элементарной признательности за спасение сына.

Выражение лиц шестикурсников изменилось, вместо жадного интереса и любопытства отразив равнодушное понимание. Кое-кто даже позволил себе дернуть плечом, мол, что тут такого - обычное дело, и только в глазах девушек, относимых их обществом в ту же категорию второсортных людей, мелькнули сожаление и печаль.

- Да, все верно, - едко усмехнулся Лукас. – Незачем отягощать весь род долгом за ненужного ребенка.

- Слушай, Лукас...

- Не надо, Теодор, - категорично возразил мальчик, прерывая начало неловкой тирады брата. – Думаешь, я узнал что-то новое для себя? Понимаешь, в этом и есть основное различие между нами: тебя растили Наследником Рода с осознанием собственной значимости, гордости и величия нашей семьи. Знанием, что все, окружающее тебя, все достояние, нажитое поколениями, однажды будет единолично принадлежать тебе. Я вырос с пониманием, что, по сути, являюсь запасным ребенком, с осознанием собственной никчемности и знанием, что все мое будущее благополучие полностью зависит от милости старшего брата.

- Ты преувеличиваешь, - пораженно выдохнул Теодор.

- Правда? Знаешь, сколько раз мне доводилось слышать от отца фразу: «Уж лучше бы ты родился девчонкой!»? – горькая ирония сочилась с губ мальчика и растворялась в тишине коридора. – Это – неизменная вступительная фраза его излияний, которые мне приходилось выслушивать на протяжении всей моей жизни. Детали и порядок речи иногда менялись, но там всегда присутствуют:

- проклятия в адрес нашей матери, допустившей вторую беременность;

- жалобы на мой пол;

- сожаления, что для девочки он еще сумел бы устроить брак, который принес бы Ноттам выгоду и честь породниться с одной из знатных фамилий магического мира;

- и взрыв на тему: скольких усилий и хлопот потребует поиск приемлемой семьи с единственной наследницей, вроде Паркинсонов, и в какую копеечку влетит уговорить их принять меня в качестве зятя. Потом следует обязательная оговорка, что только ради этого призрачного шанса он продолжает оплачивать мое содержание. Далее - пространные рассуждения, что никчемная, ничтожная тварь, подобная мне, просто не стоит всех его трудов, гарантирующих союз, достойный чести Ноттов, и финальная точка в виде Круцио, - Лукас испустил усталый вздох и опустил руки, которые неосознанно скрестил на груди, закрываясь от собеседников или просто отстраняясь от воспоминаний описываемых событиях.

- Я не знал.

- Разумеется, ты не знал. Никто не знал. Наш отец очень осторожен, - хмыкнул Лукас. – Ты ведь считал, что я из вредности торчал на твоих уроках и старался втереться в вашу компанию, а я просто искал свидетелей. Ни одна из ваших пакостей назойливому младшему братцу не шла ни в какое сравнение с его пыткой.

- Как часто? – выдавил Теодор, оценив цинично-безразличную маску одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки.

- Не реже трех раз в неделю, иногда больше. В зависимости от степени его раздражения и того, как часто я попадался ему на глаза. С тех пор как от меня услали домовика - до этого Педди всегда успевал перевести удар на себя.

На лице Теодора застыл шок. Он тоже получал наказания от отца, но заслуженно. За серьезные проступки, а не так! Мерлин, он даже не мог подобрать этому словесного тождества! Словно прочитав его мысли, Лукас надломлено рассмеялся:

- Теперь тебе понятна моя внезапная нелюдимость и привычка сидеть в библиотеке или своих комнатах? – напускное веселье исчезло, и мальчик снова стал смертельно серьезен. – К сожалению, в конце концов, это сделало лишь очевидным - где меня искать. Так что, в свете всех этих обстоятельств, не думай, что для меня стало сюрпризом его решение сделать магический долг рода моим личным.

- Отец не стал бы, - горячо возразил Теодор.

- Он написал мне - кстати, впервые с момента поступления в Хогвартс - и известил, что раз я не внял его наставлениям, на которые он расщедрился после письма о зачислении, и не стал искать и втираться в доверие к подходящей по статусу нашей семье партии, а предпочел влезать в долги, то и разбираться с ними мне придется самостоятельно. Внизу была приписка, чтобы я не беспокоил его ответом и мольбами о снисхождении, поскольку он уже провел ритуал, и, как мне должно быть известно, благодаря моему дорогостоящему надомному обучению, явившемуся пустой тратой денег из его кармана, процесс необратим. Полагаю, вам будет понятно мое желание узнать точно, какой силы обязательство легло на мою магию. Поэтому, последовав совету своей старосты, неустанно утверждающей, что в книгах есть ответы на все вопросы...

- Поразительный совет, учитывая, что вся ее жизнь проходит в книгах, - перебив, усмехнулся Блейз.

- Вообще-то, - тонко улыбнулся гриффиндорец, - полная цитата звучит так: «В книгах есть ответы на все вопросы, но никогда не следует забывать, что это лишь указания и советы, а самой жизни в них нет». Как я говорил, мои друзья, поняв, что я собираюсь искать, присоединились ко мне. Вуд и Дженкинс хотели знать, чем обременили род, а Речет - он магглорожденный - узнать, как и я, степень личного долга. Ритуал оказался на удивление простым, но, чтобы исключить ошибку, мы перепроверили трижды.

- И что? - спросил Гойл, глаза остальных выдавали тоже нетерпеливое любопытство.

- Ничего.

- В смысле? – тупо переспросил Винсент.

- Совсем ничего. Абсолютно чистая магическая аура - без долгов, без обязательств, затемнений и прочих неуместных следов. Как вам должно быть известно, подобная реакция на Долг Жизни возможна только в случае спасения в пределах членов одной семьи, редко – представителей целого рода, - лица слизеринцев вытянулись от удивления. – После этого мне стала понятна последняя извиняющаяся реплика Оливера, который через камин передал церемонные благодарности за спасения Эдварда от лица их матери, которая слегла с приступом после известия о нашем приключении. «Извини, Гарри, она не понимает». Конечно же, не понимает: леди Элеонор была рэйвенкловкой, - Лукас перевел дух и снова посмотрел прямо в глаза Теодора. - Ты был хорошим братом, неизменно снисходительно-приветливым и никогда намеренно жестоким. Я жил надеждой, что он не сможет внушить тебе чувство вседозволенной власти надо мной и мы перенесем наши ровные отношения во взрослую жизнь. Но теперь мне этого мало. Я не знаю, как вас организовывает сальноволосый ублюдок, но старая кошка сумела создать из гриффиндорцев семью и добиться преемственности уз. Поколение за поколением старшие заботятся о младших, и теперь у меня есть настоящая семья и куча братьев и сестер, ни один из которых не будет ко мне так же равнодушен, как был ты. Держу пари, ты сейчас думаешь: как мог не замечать того, о чем я рассказал. Хочешь, отвечу? – Теодор кивнул. – Ты наследник, старший брат, как и все вы, ты приучен не думать ни о ком и ни о чем, кроме самого себя.

- Они не спасут тебя от отца. Он собирается наказать тебя за распределение.

- Знаю и буду уклоняться от этого так долго, как только смогу, я не вернусь домой ни на зимние, ни на весенние каникулы, а до летних, возможно, Гарри что-нибудь сумеет придумать. В крайнем случае, как и его крестный, я буду проводить лето у друзей.

- Ты просил заступничества Поттера? – выкрикнул Теодор, хватая его за плечо.

- Мне не пришлось, - прошипел Лукас, вырываясь из цепкой хватки и мельком отмечая, что поднимавшийся прогулочным шагом Поттер практически достиг прохода в башню. – Я не первый «темный» в Гриффиндоре, а Гарри тоже умеет ВИДЕТЬ и, как я уже упоминал, иногда походит на настоящего слизеринца. Порой мне кажется, что он понимает ваши нравы лучше меня, к тому же, как и у меня, у него никогда не было своей семьи. Мы вообще с ним очень похожи. Это даже смешно, что я могу проводить параллели своей жизни только с жизнью единственной титулованной особой Хогвартса.

- Уверен, что так хорошо его знаешь? – в Теодоре внезапно поднялась злость и... ревность? - Я мог бы тебе рассказать...

- Слизеринцы не могут знать настоящего Гарри, такого, каким его знают все гриффиндорцы. Даже первокурсники. Это было частью нашей сделки: он не хотел, чтобы мы шатались без присмотра по школе, и мы потребовали рассказов на ночь, - Лукас хитро усмехнулся. – Не то чтобы кто-то из нас рискнул проверять, как именно старшеклассники заколдовали проход от ночных вылазок, - подняв голову, он увидел, что Поттер уже ступил в проход и закричал:

- Гарри! Подожди, я с тобой! – и, не прощаясь, бегом припустил по лестницам.

Слизеринцы увидели, как Поттер, пожав плечами, вернулся к перилам и, облокотившись о них, стал наблюдать за подъемом мальчика. Драко посмотрел на зажатую в пальцах бумагу. Он никогда не видел подобной защиты. Малфой узнавал отдельные фрагменты, вплетенные в комплекс чар, но не более того. Часть действительно относилась к защите от Охотников за кровью, другая походила на Протекторат Чести, а значит, о невинности Поттер тоже не солгал. Драко представил, какай ажиотаж это вызовет в Слизерине, и мысленно усмехнулся. Похоже, Лукас прав, и Поттер неплохо разбирается в традициях чистокровных. Во всяком случае, это объяснило бы странную интонацию, с которой он произнес реплику о «мальчиках, еще не переживших знаменательного события». Странно, что он никогда не замечал за мальчишкой такой наблюдательности, хотя он вообще обращал на него мало внимания, но, Мерлина ради, он же не его брат! Неприятный осадок в душе тем не менее не исчезал, и Драко предпочел снова сосредоточиться на насущных проблемах.

Для наследников старинных семей считалось позором не вступить в первую близость по достижении четырнадцатилетия, хотя традицией предусматривался срок в один год с момента его наступления. Но чем дольше длилась отсрочка, тем более ненормальным и неполноценным в глазах окружающих чувствовал себя именинник, и тем сильнее он боялся, что рано или поздно правда выйдет наружу. Для статуса любого парня было важно прослыть опытным и сексуально просвещенным, и Драко уже предвидел, что многие предпочтут усмотреть в этом не жест доброй воли, а попытку грифов выяснить правду о тех людях, которые еще ни разу не занимались сексом, и подвергнуть их публичному осмеянию. Как же ему убедить их, что никто не старается опровергнуть разговоры о небывалой опытности и умелости слизеринцев как любовников, получивших образование у лучших куртизанок мира, объявив их ложью, желаемым, выдаваемым за действительное?

Два резких синхронных выкрика вырвали Малфоя из мыслей, заставляя вернуться в реальность:

- Веди себя достойно! – Теодор.

- Голову не разбей! - Поттер

Гриффиндорец и слизеринец, отведя взгляды от Нотта-младшего, едва не запнувшегося об исчезающую ступеньку, уставились в глаза друг друга. Драко стало жаль своего приятеля. Две короткие реплики, подтвердили все то, о чем им сегодня говорил этот ребенок. Паршивая ситуация. Неужели они действительно не думали ни о ком, кроме себя? Тут же возник ответ: да. Мысли предсказуемо сосредоточились на Поттере, который тоже был наследником (поправка: Лукас сказал, что он уже Лорд), но всегда проявлял внимание к сирым и убогим. Неужели надо вырасти в условиях, подобных его детству, чтобы стать человеком? Малфой принялся в тысячный раз воображать, каким бы стал он сам, если бы ему довелось с первого года всерьез дружить с Поттером, как тот дружил с Уизли и Грейнджер.

Последний лестничный пролет, разделявший Гарри и Лукаса, задрожал, собираясь сменить направление, и Поттер легко отвел взгляд, словно они и не играли в гляделки. Рядом раздраженно выдохнул Теодор, по всей видимости, принимая вызов всерьез и сильно оскорбившись подобному пренебрежению. Поттер тем временем каким-то успокаивающим жестом положил руку на перила, губы его шевельнулись, и лестница послушно замерла под его прикосновением. В который раз за день слизеринцы потеряли дар речи от изумления, ведь всем известно, что Хогвартские лестницы обладают вздорным нравом и не слушаются даже преподавателей!

Лукас преодолел последний пролет, Поттер убрал руку, и лестница резко дернулась в сторону.

- Ты опять забыл о ступеньке, - укорил мальчика Гарри.

- Я просто спешил! – возразил первогодка, а потом с опаской взглянул на него. - Гарри, ты на меня не злишься?

- Нет, - Поттер приобнял его одной рукой, походя взлохматив волосы, и увлек прочь от сверлящих спину взглядов. – Я хочу, чтобы ты говорил с ними. Обо всем, кроме того, о чем непосвященным знать не стоит.

- А как я пойму, о чем не стоит? – нахмурился тот.

- Ты умный парень, и сам разберешься, - посмотрел на него Гарри. – Я тебе доверяю.

Лукас отчаянно сделал вид, что он не надулся от гордости, получив подобный комплимент из уст самого Гарри Поттера.

- И что мы будем делать? – спросила Пэнси, как только гриффиндорцы скрылись из вида.

- Думаю, нам стоит пригласить их на вечеринку и посмотреть, что они могут нам предложить. И поставить эту защиту, даже если придется сделать это тайно. Поттер не тянет на шутника, - задумчиво сказал Драко, провожая взглядом две фигуры, скрывшиеся в проеме, ведущем в башню, и задаваясь вопросом: не на этот ли случай неуемные гриффиндорцы выбили у администрации школы право посещения территории других факультетов. Спустя еще секунду его губы растянулись в усмешке: определенно, грифы нравились ему все больше и больше.


	3. от 26 до 29

**Глава 26**

На следующий день знакомый черный филин приземлился на подоконник приоткрытого окна гриффиндорской гостиной. Была уже довольно поздняя ночь, и больше всего филину хотелось отправиться на охоту, но, когда он почувствовал зов хозяина, воспротивиться его воле он не посмел, хотя и не преминул выразить всю меру своего неудовольствия. Не то чтобы этот… (Как там его назвал человек белой совы? Точно – балбес!) понял всю тяжесть своего проступка, урезая его законное время свободного полета. Весь путь с письмом филин не прекращал недовольное брюзжание, ожидая, что адресат уже будет спать, и ему придется либо его будить, либо, околачиваясь на карнизе, ждать до утра, поскольку все окна, скорее всего, будут закрыты.

Подтверждая его худшие опасения, окна в спальнях действительно были заперты, но при облете Башни ему повезло увидеть тусклую полоску света, пробивавшуюся из гостиной. Испытывая некоторое облегчение от возможности провести остаток ночи не на ветру, а в тепле, филин зашел на посадку… и замер, пораженный. Не потому, что в полумраке комнаты еще находились люди, а потому, что его адресат разговаривал с полярной совой.

- Кем предпочитаешь быть сегодня: брюнеткой или шатенкой? Рыжие вне рассмотрения: у меня с недавних пор на них стойкая аллергическая реакция, и я не хочу возненавидеть свою самую любимую девочку, - Гарри ласково потрепал ее за ушами. - Как тебе такой вариант?

Адресат переместился, скрывая красавицу от его взгляда, но все же не настолько быстро, чтобы филин не успел не заметить, как от его погруженных в перья пальцев распространилось темное пятно. Несмотря на то, что он никогда не ощущал опасности от этого двуногого, филин все же слегка встревожился - ведь все бывает в первый раз. Уже собираясь расправить крылья и издать воинственный клекот, он успокоился, увидев, что тот опустил руку и отступил назад. Большая белая сова, невозмутимо восседающая на столе, исчезла, а вместо нее появилась державшаяся с не меньшим достоинством светло-коричневая, самые кончики перьев которой были словно окрашены черной краской. Человек мягко подтолкнул незнакомку к зеркалу, позволяя во всей красе насладиться новым цветом оперения, и та принялась придирчиво рассматривать свое отражение, вертясь на месте, распушивая перья и шевеля крыльями. Оставшись довольна своим внешним видом, она благосклонно проворковала и благодарно потерлась о его руку. Пораженный филин, опознавший манеру поведения, тихо ухнул, но Хедвиг, возобновившая восхищенное изучение самой себя, не обратила внимания. Вместо этого его услышал адресат.

- О, смотри, к тебе поклонник, - сказал Гарри, и Хедвиг резко повернула к нему голову, но, проследив направление его кивка, увидела застывшего филина и высокомерно отвернулась обратно к зеркалу. Короткого мгновения, когда их взгляды замкнулись, филину хватило, чтобы увидеть, что, несмотря на смену цвета перьев, ее глаза остались прежними: черными и такими блестящими, что он увидел в них собственное отражение, признаться, довольно жалкое. Он поспешно приосанился и ступил в полосу лунного света, выгодно выставляя себя, и сразу сник, поскольку она уже отвернулась.

- Женщина, не будь жестока, - усмехнулся Гарри, но сова одарила его суровым взглядом, и он уступающее поднял руки. – Ладно-ладно, я не вмешиваюсь. Извини, приятель, все, что мог.

Хедвиг снова взглянула на Гарри, но на этот раз с каким-то новым выражением, которое он затруднился как-то сразу охарактеризовать – это было раздражение, даже с какой-то обидой - и нетерпеливо протянула ему лапку. Пока Поттер осторожно привязывал несколько писем, филин с вновь обретенным чувством собственного достоинства перелетел на стол и надменно устроился рядом, всем своим видом подчеркивая, какое неоценимое одолжение он оказывает ожиданием. При этом он старательно копировал безразличие своей соседки, во всяком случае, пытался, продолжая косить на нее любопытным глазом. Гарри, перехватив его взгляд, весело фыркнул, и Хедвиг воззрилась на него неодобрительно, прежде чем улететь.

- Разозлилась, - констатировал Гарри, роняя руку, которой потянулся приласкать ее на дорожку. – Все из-за тебя, между прочим, - обличительно ткнул он пальцем в филина, и тот возмущенно вытаращил на него глаза. – Ну кто так ухаживает за дамой, скажи мне на милость? Где выражение симпатии и восхищения? От тебя не убудет преподнести ей маленький подарок в знак намерений. Цветы там или конфеты.

- Гарри, я не думаю, что к птицам применима человеческая модель ухаживаний, - забавно сказала лохматая девушка, отвлекаясь от книги, и опешивший от напора человека филин поймал себя на том, что послал незнакомке благодарный взгляд и поспешно отвернулся. Гермиона пораженно моргнула. Разумеется, она уже привыкла к тому, как Гарри разговаривает с совами, но сама прочитать эмоцию умудрилась впервые.

- Ладно, не конфеты, хотя Хедвиг нравится шоколад, но свежепойманную мышь он ей преподнести ведь может?

- Вполне, - согласилась та. – А как быть с цветами?

Впервые в жизни, филин захотел приласкаться к чужому человеку, что, конечно, не мешало ему, встопорщив перья, возмущенно посмотреть вверх на хозяина белой птицы. Более чем когда-либо его взбесила манера двуногих говорить при нем, хуже того - о нем так, словно он был пустым местом и не понимал ни слова из сказанного. Особенно было обидно то, что обычно этот человек казался весьма восприимчивым к пониманию птичьего языка. Все же филин был весьма заинтригован разговором, надеясь получить подсказку и использовать ее впоследствии с самой неприступной самкой замка.

- С какой стати, я должен все делать сам? Это же он ищет ее расположения, - воскликнул человек, но, увидев, с какой надеждой на него взирает черная птица, хлопнул себя по лицу и с усилием потер щеку ладонью. – Господи, за что мне это? – простонал он и добавил тихо:

- Пихта. Ей нравится иметь веточку пихты в своей клетке. Запах способствует легкости дневного сна.

Филин радостно ухнул, нетерпеливо протянул лапку и, когда Поттер потянулся за посланием, мягко пощипал его пальцы, выражая благодарность.

- Знаешь, - распутывая тесемку, сказал Гарри, - Хедвиг предстоит дальнее путешествие. Может, составишь ей компанию, чтобы не заскучала?

Едва оказавшись освобожденным от ноши и не произнося больше не звука, филин сорвался с места, спеша вдогонку за объектом своего восхищения.

- Сводник, - качая головой, засмеялась Гермиона.

- А что еще остается, если моя красавица в угоду мне решила поставить крест на своей личной жизни, - ответил Гарри, устраиваясь в кресле и вскрывая темно-зеленый с серебряными узорами официального вида конверт.

- В смысле? – нахмурилась Лаванда.

- Хедвиг хочет потомство, я чувствую, что хочет, но ради этого ей придется оставить меня на несколько месяцев, а подобная перспектива ее очень пугает. По этому поводу она мне даже мою первую совиную истерику закатила, надо сказать, просто ошеломляющее зрелище, которое заставило меня уступить позиции и пойти на все условия.

- Ты поэтому ее все время перекрашиваешь? – поинтересовался Джастин.

- Ага, - Гарри нахмурившись, вертел в пальцах вложенную карточку. - Хедвиг - единственная полярная сова в Хогвартсе, и поэтому все знают, когда я отпускаю ее с поручениями, или о том, что чаще всего она прилетает на завтрак не с почтой, а просто желая проведать меня и стянуть что-нибудь вкусное с моей тарелки. Вот я и подумал, что раз Хедвиг слишком приметная для внезапно возросшей переписки, то следует приобрести еще одну птицу, и по дурости поинтересовался: обучит ли она ее. Что тут началось, - присвистнул он, напряженно всматриваясь с листок. – Пришлось искать альтернативные возможности, и в итоге я стал птичьим стилистом. Черт возьми, как же я ненавижу идиотские игры плаща и кинжала! – воскликнул он вдруг, ожесточенно потряхивая карточку, как проявляющийся полароидный снимок.

- Может, слизеринцы не знают модифицированного заклинания? – с некоторым сомнением попытался успокоить его Терри Бут.

- А может, они испытывают мое терпение? – выгнул бровь Гарри.

- Думаю, что второе более вероятно, - хихикнула Лаванда.

- Не волнуйся, Гарри, новости тебе понравятся, - сказала Парвати, отвлекаясь от разговора с сестрой.

- Не сомневаюсь, но мне на нервы действует обниматься с этой бумажкой, пока чары удостоверяются в моей личности, и, зная Малфоя, предполагаю, что они выставили максимальный срок идентификации. Пока даже не ясно: послание личное или коллективное.

Потянувшись за книгой, Дин заглянул ему через плечо и присвистнул:

- Даже строчки не сформировались.

- Попробуй зажать между ладонями, может, с большим телесным контактом будет быстрее, - посоветовала Падма.

Гарри раздраженно выдохнул, но последовал совету. Он наклонился вперед, положив локти на колени, свесил молитвенно сведенные руки между ног и замер, уставившись на неторопливый танец огня в камине. Гермиона обеспокоенно посмотрела на него, но не стала прерывать концентрацию. Комната снова погрузилась в спокойствие тихих разговоров и шуршание пергамента, поэтому, когда спустя еще полчаса раздалось гудение электричества и ладони Гарри пронзили голубые молнии, все присутствующие моментально повскакивали с мест, и пространство ожило, наполнившись громкими голосами и топотом. И только Поттер остался неподвижен, заблудившись в собственных мыслях. По крайней мере, Гермиона надеялась, что в своих. Оказавшийся ближе всех Джастин тихонечко потряс Поттера за плечо. Никакой реакции.

- Гарри, - позвал он и на этот раз схватил парня за плечи и встряхнул.

Подростки озабоченно нахмурились, и все как один обернулись к Гермионе за руководством. Девушка быстро двинулась вперед, и они расступились, пропуская ее, давая достаточно место, чтобы она могла опуститься перед ним на колени. Судя по выражению лица, Гарри был полностью сосредоточен, но - сердце Гермионы пропустило пару ударов - это не был вид концентрации, к которому она привыкла за годы совместной работы. Из своего положения она отчетливо видела лицо Гарри и заметила в глубине его глаз нечто такое, чего ей не доводилось видеть прежде.

- Гарри, - громко позвала она, беря его лицо в ладони. Безрезультатно. Потянувшись к нему по связи, Гермиона попыталась достучаться до его сознания, но резко отпрянула, натолкнувшись на барьер.

- Гарри, - еще немного громче. Его веки чуть вздрогнули, он болезненно застонал, но снова провалился в бездну беспамятства. В конце концов, Гермиона не выдержала и рявкнула в полную силу своих легких:

- Гарри!

Юноша испуганно дернулся, расцепил руки, откинулся в кресле, потер уставшие глаза и, словно ничего необычного не произошло, принялся массировать затекшую шею, но замер, услышав ее замечание:

- Тебе не больно?

Поттер покачал головой:

- Я задумался.

- Покажи ладони, - Гермиона тщательно изучала быстро возвращавшую естественный вид покрасневшую кожу. – Выглядело так, будто она у тебя готова обуглиться, - покачала головой девушка. - Сверну этому придурку его хоречью шею! Какого дьявола он поместил сигналом конца опознания агрессивную меру защиты?

- Из мелкой пакости, полагаю, - усмехнулся Гарри, помогая девушке подняться на ноги. – Откуда ему было знать, что я… отвлекусь?

- Ну, не думаю, что кто-то из нас рискнет его коснуться, - кивнув на обманчиво невинный листок, лежавший на ковре, произнес Майкл, - после того как он отреагировал на получателя ударом тока. Так, может, просветишь нас, что там и кого касается?

- Хм, - подобрав злополучный кусок плотной бумаги, ухмыльнулся Гарри, - все-таки Малфой адски проницателен, когда перестает строить из себя черт-те что. Они или вынюхали наше расписание «репетиций», или это очень странное совпадение, ведь фактически послание адресовано всем нам. Вот за что я люблю слизеринцев, так за умение попросить об одолжении, обставив все так, словно оказывают тебе величайшую милость.

В руках Поттера было приглашение театральной труппе Хогвартс дать представление на празднестве в честь шестнадцатилетия Дафны Гринграсс.

В тоже время в спальне девочек Слизерина шестого курса собрались несколько обитательниц этого помещения и некоторые сочувствующие семикурсницы. Решение, принятое на экстренной встрече в Комнате Собраний, не оставило равнодушной ни одну из них, но эмоции двоих, чьи интересы были задеты непосредственно, были полностью противоположны: Дафна приняла произошедшее с усталым смирением, а Пэнси кипела от злости.

- Ненавижу это! – сжимая кулаки, процедила девушка.

- Да ладно тебе. Это вполне справедливо, - с напускным безразличием пожав плечами, печально ответила Дафна. – В конечном итоге они правы, Пэнси, ты староста, и организация общественных мероприятий входит в твои прямые служебные обязанности.

- Мерлина ради, Дафна, прекрати быть такой кроткой! – раздраженно бросила та. - Хватит делать вид, что тебе все равно! Тебе не меньше моего должно быть обидно, ведь эта честь полагалась тебе по определению.

- Но мой день рожденья действительно всего лишь фиктивный предлог для встречи.

- И что с того? Каждая девушка с нетерпением ждет самостоятельного устройства своего первого приема, и ты не исключение. Я, ты и Милли играли в планирование с тех пор, как познакомились на дебютном балу Стэфани Кейтс.

- О, я помню, - ухмыльнулась одна из семикурсниц Изабелл Арлэн. - Настоящее бедствие!

- А что там было? – робко поинтересовалась младшая среди них четверокусница Эвелин Эйвери, испуганно жавшаяся к своей старшей сестре, и Пэнси в который раз удивилась, что могло произойти такого, что некогда бойкая и смешливая девчонка, внезапно превратилась в послушную тень Эбигайль.

Дети Эйвери всегда были довольно дружны по принятым стандартам, что, впрочем, весьма легко объяснялось законом Майората и единственным мальчиком в семье, и поначалу могло показаться, что девочка заранее переживает разлуку с «ирландскими близнецами», оканчивающими в этом году обучение и уходящими во взрослую жизнь. Первенец – Эбигайль – сразу же после выпускного выходила замуж за итальянского графа, рожденный вторым в том же календарном году Эдвард приступал к изучению семейного дела. На первый взгляд - предположение было вполне разумным: малышка впервые оставалась одна, без компании кровной родни, и старалась, пока есть возможность, проводить с ними как можно больше времени. Но язык ее тела неоднозначно указывал на поиск защиты, при этом только со стороны сестры, а общества брата, которого девочка раньше всегда откровенно предпочитала, она старательно избегала. Понаблюдав за ней, Пэнси убедилась, что Эвелин избегала вообще любого общения с противоположным полом, включая сверстников, и это было странно, учитывая, что она приблизилась к возрасту, когда ей начнут поступать заявления о намерениях, поскольку все знали, что младшая Эйвери еще не обручена. Объективно оценив повзрослевшую девочку, Пэнси признала, что она должна пользоваться большим спросом. Не унаследовав фамильных черт рода, ни в чем не схожая с рослыми шатенами, она переняла внешность матери и отличалась маленьким ростом, миниатюрным телосложением, огненно-рыжими волосами (Слава Мерлину, более глубокого оттенка, чем у Уизли!) и глазами цвета весеннего неба.

Несколько раз Пэнси перехватывала раненый, тоскливо-беспомощный взгляд Эдварда, направленный на обожаемую малышку, но, конечно же, не стала задавать вопросов. Слизеринцы не гриффиндорцы: они не лезут никому в душу и не предлагают помощь, которую никто не просил. Они просто приняли за данность постоянное присутствие ребенка рядом и, потребовав клятву, удостоверявшую, что ничего из услышанного не будет разглашено, успокоились. Не то чтобы это умерило любопытное беспокойство Пэнси, в конце концов, она всегда серьезно относилась к своей должности, доставшейся ей тяжким трудом.

- Это было самое жуткое сборище, которое только возможно себе представить, - ностальгически произнесла Милисент, жмурясь от удовольствия старых воспоминаний. - И мы, три малолетки, обратили внимание друг на друга, уловив аналогичные недовольные комментарии, и сошлись на том, что принялись дружно все критиковать, а потом, делиться тем, как мечтаем все устроить сами.

- И сожалели, что, как правило, подобная возможность представляется только после того, как девушка выходит замуж и начинает жить своим домом, - грустно улыбнулась Дафна.

- Поэтому сейчас у тебя есть все причины для ярости, Дафна, - снова принялась гнуть свое Паркинсон, возбужденно вышагивая перед ними. - Нам выпал беспрецедентный случай: мы собираемся впервые за столетия объединить факультеты Хогвартса, и это событие заслуживало чего-то более масштабного, чем просто школьная вечеринка. С этим согласились все! И даже если Драко, на скорую руку, решил использовать твое шестнадцатилетние как повод для ненужных свидетелей, все равно именно это будет указано во всех бумагах и приглашениях. Это твое право!

- Не похоже, чтобы нам предоставили право голоса в этом вопросе. Ты ведь слышала их: «А почему это должна быть Гринграсс, причина-то фиктивная? Пусть занимаются те, кому по должности положено! Идея принадлежала Малфою, так кому, как не его невесте проводить все сопутствующие действия?» Мы ничем не можем возразить, - вздохнула Дафна, и собравшаяся парировать Пэнси задохнулась воздухом, увидев выражение лица, аналогичное тому, когда взволнованная Дафна попыталась всех уверить, что все организует в лучшем виде, и эти вопросы зазвучали вживую. Выражение побежденное, покорное, утомленное. Это был момент, когда они обе поняли, что не собираются выиграть диспут и сочувствующе улыбнулись друг другу, принимая, что в очередной раз от их мнения ничего не зависит. С ее стороны было не слишком красиво - изливать свое недовольство на ни в чем не повинного человека, и Пэнси, стараясь усмирить эмоции, сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и послала Дафне слабую улыбку:

- Прости, я не справедлива.

Дафна кивнула, принимая извинение.

- Ты просто расстроена, что тебе дали всего два дня на подготовку, - желая развеять напряженность, сказала Булстроуд, заставив Пэнси застонать и упасть на кровать. – Какой пессимистичный настрой. А вот Драко уверен, что у тебя все получится, - хихикнула Милисент, намекая на демонстративный поцелуй, которым Малфой беспечно заткнул рот своей невесте, прерывая ее возражения, что этого времени мало, и уверяя, что верит в ее силы. Пэнси, закатив глаза, бросила в нее думку.

- Мерлин, иногда он бывает таким бесчувственным павлином! В основном, я научилась не обращать на это внимания, но сегодня, впервые за долгое время, я снова испытала желание его придушить!

- Это и правда паршиво, но мы им нужны только для организации приемов, очаровывания нужных людей и вообще всяческого использования своим мужем, взвалив на себя кучу «мелкой работы», до которой мужчины не соизволяют снизойти, - с презрением сказала Изабелл.

- Лично меня приводит в бешенство, что эти ублюдки никогда не упускают случая ткнуть нас носом в свое понимание того, для чего существуют спутницы жизни, - согласилась Пэнси. – Нам постоянно напоминают о нашем месте и отведенной роли, о том, что всю свою жизнь нам предстоит выворачиваться наизнанку, забегая вперед пожеланий супруга, заранее продумывая, где и как лучше подстелить соломки, если его угораздит грохнуться на свой аристократический зад. Представляете, Драко хватило наглости заявить мне, что просто так уж сложились обстоятельства, и мне придется приступить к моим прямым обязанностям раньше срока, то есть фактического бракосочетания. Это значит - я обязана подготовить прием за два дня и не посрамить честь Малфоев, поскольку он дал слово.

- Пэнси, это не твоя вина, - мягко сказала Дафна.

- Не моя, и не твоя, и не любой из нас, - горько ответила староста. – Мы все здесь в ловушке, все заложницы. Проклятье, мы даже в школу идем не для того, чтобы добиться чего-то стоящего в жизни. Поступление в Хогвартс – грандиозная насмешка, надежда, которая никогда не сбудется, письмо о зачислении – подтверждение магического потенциала, получив которое, родители приобретают большее пространство для маневра при заключении добрачных договоров, а наше образование – всего лишь часть приданого.

- В любом случае ты в лучшем положении, чем кто угодно из нас, - с долей зависти сказала Ребекка Блоссэм.

- Только потому, что отдана Малфою? – удивленно изогнула бровь Пэнси, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы видеть девушку. - Не думай, что я этому чрезмерно рада. Магические массы могут сколько угодно считать Драко этаким подарком судьбы, но уж всем присутствующим отлично известно, какой он бывает сволочью. Хотя непонятно, с какой стати о нем сложилось подобное мнение, ведь он никогда не утруждался показать себя публике иначе, чем прожженным прагматиком, самовлюбленным аристократом и напыщенным идиотом, но я давно привыкла, что деньги могут свершить невероятное, даже превратить дьявола в ангела.

- И ты все равно за него выйдешь? – едва слышно удивилась Эвелин.

- Можно подумать, у меня есть выбор, - безучастно пожала плечами Паркинсон, откидываясь на спину и уставившись на полог. - Не знаю, почему все вокруг продолжают упорно думать, что я умудрилась захомутать самого завидного жениха Магического Мира и теперь ни за что не выпущу его из своей цепкой хватки. При этом никого не интересует, как мало от меня в этом деле зависело, учитывая, что это было обручение младенцев, инициированное нашими родителями.

- Ты всегда можешь нарушить один из пунктов контракта и аннулировать его, - участливо предложила Роксана Эфрон.

- Мой отец слишком рад породниться с Малфоями, чтобы позволить мне испортить сделку. Он прогнет меня под любые требования, которые взбредут в голову моему свекру, только бы союз был заключен. К тому же Люциус пошел так далеко, что обещал роду Паркинсонов нашего второго сына, и моему отцу наплевать, что фамилия станет двойной – это большее, чем предложил бы кто-то другой. Я слышала, что он вел переговоры с МакНейерами и еще несколькими семьями, но все хотели поглотить род, только Малфой предложил уступку, причем по собственной инициативе. Так что если я растолстею, меня запрут в подземелье на хлеб и воду, только бы род Паркинсонов не исчез с лица земли.

- А если Драко сам…

- Ты слышала, что я сказала: Люциус по доброй воле предложил одного из потомков. И я еще удивляюсь отношению Драко! Мне повезло, что он сволочь не на постоянной основе, видимо, кровь Блэков сильнее, чем многие думают, но, тем не менее, он похож на отца не только внешне. Я могу не переносить этого человека, но одного у Люциуса не отнять – он чертовски умен. Он низвел меня до уровня течной суки, а своего сына сделал кобелем для случки, великодушно предложив подарить щенка из помета, и тем гарантировал, что состояние моей семьи не уплывет у него из рук. Думать не хочу, что он способен сотворить с сыном, испорть он его «величайшее деяние».

- Я уверена, что ты преувеличиваешь, Пэнси. Лорд Малфой очень привязан к сыну.

- Все они к нам привязаны, пока мы не сопротивляется их воле, - парировала девушка, заметив, как вздрогнула Эвелин, сильнее вжимаясь в объятия сестры. – Слушай, может, для тебя это не так, Дафна, и твоя семья тебя действительно любит, но я уже давно привыкла к тому, что я для своих родителей лишь эффективное средство торговли. Поэтому не осуждай меня за то, что я предполагаю худшее. В конечном счете, это не раз спасало меня от разочарования. Я довольна уже тем, что со временем выяснилось, что брак с Драко не обещает быть такой же полной катастрофой, как союз моих родителей.

- Конечно, не будет, - уверила ее Милисент. – Разумеется, как и у любого человека, у Драко есть свои недостатки, но по отношению к тебе он всегда проявляет себя с лучшей стороны и умеет быть благодарным.

- Через раз, - фыркнула Пэнси, - а то и через двадцать. Ну и ладно, Драко не самое худшее, что могло со мной произойти. Не могу не вспомнить беднягу Лукаса, но ты права: он всегда по отношению ко мне снисходительно-вежлив, способен ценить меня и мои способности, уважать и прислушиваться к моему мнению, хотя никогда не позволит высказаться или признать этого на людях.

- Но ты всегда высказываешься в Комнате Собраний, - нахмурилась Ребекка.

- Сейчас - да. И только если мое мнение не противоречит его. Мы всегда были честны друг с другом и однажды обсудили наши ожидания от брака. Я сказала, что не хочу быть утробой, которая закончит жизнь бесполезной алкоголичкой после рождения наследника. Он согласился, что я могу делать все, что мне заблагорассудится в частной жизни наедине с ним, пока продолжаю быть примерной женой и образцово веду себя на публике. То есть красиво висну на его локте, отражая его неземное великолепие, и глупо хлопаю глазами, привлекая необходимые связи, и прочее, и прочее, - сказала она, закатив глаза, и девушки захихикали. – У нас довольно ровные отношения, мы вроде бы друзья, и, если я продолжу подстраиваться под его капризы, наш союз обещает быть вполне мирным. Это не делает меня полностью довольной отведенной судьбой, но отчасти помогает смириться.

- Ушам своим не верю! – воскликнула Ребекка, всплеснув руками и пораженно качая головой, и, отметив недоумевающие взгляды, направленные на нее, пояснила:

- Как ты можешь быть недовольна? У тебя есть больше, чем у любой из нас когда-либо появится! Тебя ценят и уважают. Тебе поручают организацию такого события, а ты злишься, жалуешься и выражаешь презрение. Ты должна быть польщена таким доверием.

- Не будь наивна. Мне поручили это важное событие не потому, что ценят мои организаторские способности, а только в силу моей должности. Но никто из них не ценит мое положение.

- Ты еще скажи, что тебе не нравится твоя работа? – Блоссэм вскочила она на ноги и уперла руки в бока.

- Разумеется, она мне нравится, - Пэнси приняла более приличное положение на кровати и теперь сидела, облокотившись о столбик, - иначе я не стала бы с тобой из-за нее соперничать. Ты, я и остальные конкурентки знаем, сколько испытаний нам пришлось пройти, чтобы получить эту должность. Добиться звания Старосты было трудно, показать себя великолепным администратором, добиться уважения и права голоса на собраниях, быть равной среди прочих – не легче, но мне удалось. Каждую неделю отправляясь на встречу старост, я знаю, что там ко мне прислушиваются, мое мнение принимается в расчет. Но стоит мне вернуться в подземелья, и мгновенно мне указывают на место, принижая достижения и при любом удобном случае подчеркивая, что я получила эту работу лишь благодаря глупой школьной гендерной политике и снисхождению Снейпа к прихотям крестника, - в глазах Пэнси разгорелась ярость. - Ты знаешь, что это не так, Ребекка, ты была там и проходила все то же самое, что и я. Ты знаешь, что это была честная борьба. Но никто из них, - она гневным жестом махнула в сторону мужских спален, - не хочет видеть этого или осознавать, что я в одиночку тяну большую часть обязанностей Старост Факультета, и Драко, разумеется, не спешит их в этом разубеждать. Напротив, он даже посмел в моем присутствии издеваться над Поттером, который отверг предложение своего декана на подобные условия во вред Грейнджер. Я знаю, ты злишься на меня с тех пор, как я получила назначение, но не жди, что я буду извиняться, Ребекка, - твердо заявила Паркинсон, глядя прямо в ее глаза. - Вполне возможно, это единственное личное достижение моей жизни, единственная заслуга, которую невозможно приписать на счет моего отца или мужа. Нечто принадлежащее только мне!

Пэнси Паркинсон по натуре своей была девушкой независимой и безучастной к тому, кто и что о ней думает, что, кстати, было весьма удачно, ведь мнение о ней сложилось не самое положительное. Большинство людей охарактеризовали бы ее как холодную, неприступную, жесткую и расчетливую суку, которая ни за что не упустит своего. Во всяком случае, именно эту ее сторону имели возможность лицезреть поставщики, декораторы, повара и прочая прислуга, которую пришлось задействовать в срочном порядке и ничего при этом никому не переплатить. Совсем другое было продемонстрировано директорату, без колебаний выдавшему разрешение на празднование вежливой и учтивой девушке, трогательно ратовавшей за подругу. Помогло и то, что в том же лице представала обязательная староста, выступившая гарантом надлежащего поведения студентов и проявившая похвальное благоразумие, поняв невозможность в текущих условиях свободного допуска посторонних лиц в стены Хогвартса, и которая беспрекословно согласилась на проверку поступающих для вечеринки грузов.

К счастью, остальные девушки, осознавая трудность ситуации, поспешили предложить Пэнси помощь, и она торопливо принялась распределять обязанности среди них. Это стоило ей бессонной ночи, но организатор приемов из нее получился прекрасный, и к сроку все было готово. Комната Собраний их совместными усилиями преобразовалась в бальный зал, по периметру были расставлены столы с закусками и изыскаными винами, а мягкая мебель стратегически распределена на зоны, давая каждому факультету возможность устроиться изолированно, хотя при этом разграничение не особо бросалось в глаза. Теперь им, разряженным в шелк, атлас и бархат, оставалось только напряженное ожидание и напутственные слова Драко: «Анализируйте, оценивайте, думайте».

В точно назначенное ими время, сигнализируя, что кто-то по ту сторону только что произнес пароль, пришла в движение стена, открывавшая вход. Камни раздвинулись почти бесшумно, но даже этот тихий шелест прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба. Пэнси не заметила собственного напряжения, пока не увидела вместо целой оравы потенциальных союзников всего трех человек. Кто бы удивлялся, что все трое - гриффиндорцы: Грейнджер и следующие за ней по пятам, как преданные псы, Томас и Лонгботтом. Построение пародировало бы Малфоя и его телохранителей, если бы только Грейнджер не шла спиной вперед, что-то рассказывая своим спутникам задорным голосом, отчего их лица расплылись в кривых усмешках. Глупое решение, учитывая, что через пару шагов она потеряла равновесие на первой ступеньке лестницы. Гермиона пошатнулась, нелепо взмахнула руками, но уже в следующее мгновение оба парня, шагнули ближе, поймали ее за предплечья и рванули, впечатывая в себя. Плечи девушки поднялись и опали в глубоком вздохе, пока она пережидала вспышку паники, уткнувшись лбом в тесно сомкнутые плечи своих друзей, и все трое замерли, даже не заметив, как камни за ними вернулись на место.

Слизеринцы задохнулись от подобной наглости: совершенно недопустимое нарушение правил, абсолютно неприличный личностный контакт. Несколько лет назад светские круги были взбудоражены похожим происшествием, результатом которого стал нежеланный брак ради соблюдения приличий. Насколько Пэнси помнила обстоятельства того дела, главная героиня скандала в числе прочих была приглашена весьма респектабельной вдовой на летний «Сезон Ухаживаний». Кому конкретно принадлежало данное поместье, не разглашалось, дабы не разрушить репутацию того рода. Во время одной из формальных церемоний - коллективной прогулки эта девушка подошла слишком близко к краю обрыва и едва не сорвалась вниз, но один из молодых людей успел ее поймать. Не магией, что было бы вполне реально и сделало его героем, а физически, прижав к себе и тесно соприкасаясь по всей длине тела. Ходили слухи, что обстоятельства были подстроены, и дело оказалось передано на расследование Аврорату, уж слишком подозрительно выглядело: богатая наследница и нетитулованный маг без приличных (по сравнению с ней) средств и перспектив в будущем.

Глядя на гриффиндорцев, все слизеринцы без исключения вспоминали ту нашумевшую историю и прикидывали, кто из двоих будет претендовать на руку мисс Всезнайки. Пэнси в очередной раз поразилась, насколько бесстыдно подчеркивает маггловская одежда каждый изгиб тела, и порадовалась, что грязнокровкам запрещено ходить без мантий в течение всего учебного года, включая свободное время и посещения Хогсмида. Она услышала, как несколько человек за ее спиной шумно сглотнули, пялясь на тонкую фигуру Грейнджер, отчетливо прорисованную приталенной белой блузкой и непонятного силуэта брюками, плотно облегавшими бедра и расклешенными от колена. Тем не менее, Грейнджер и ее спутники не выказывали ни малейшего беспокойства или неудобства ни по поводу своего поведения, ни от прожигавших их взглядов, ни из-за затруднительного положения в которое они попали. Гриффиндорка просто отступила, мягко пропела: «Спасибо мальчики», - и прошествовала вниз, но уже как это положено делать нормальным людям, особенно в незнакомых местах. Вот тогда-то, Пэнси и оценила в полной мере, как много скрывает от взгляда мантия! Как и положено чистокровному магу, на плечи Лонгботтома была накинута парадная мантия, только узкие раскрытые полы демонстрировали не изящное шитье камзола, атлас панталон и башмаки с бантами. На нем были тяжелые ботинки и штаны из грубой ткани вроде тех, что были на последних снимках у Поттера, и свитер очень тонкой вязки (сконцентрировавшись, она вспомнила обсуждение одежды между Лавандой и Парвати и выудила название – водолазка). Откровенно оценив тело, обтянутое темно-синей тканью, Пэнси решила, что неизвестно, каким тот был в детстве, но теперь называть Лонгботтома жирдяем ни у кого бы язык не повернулся, ведь под бесформенной школьной мантией скрывалось сильное, плотное тело без унции лишнего веса. Тело воина.

Заинтересованно переведя взгляд на Дина Томаса, Пэнси ошеломленно моргнула. На нем тоже было нечто несуразное, как и на Грейнджер, а значит, однозначно полностью маггловское. «Костюм», - всплыла внутри сознания информация из давешнего разговора гриффиндорок, и только сейчас Пэнси задумалась, какого Мерлина они дискутировали о мужской одежде, а тогда она только сокрушалась, чего ей только не приходится выслушивать, сидя за соседней партой с парочкой отъявленных хогвартских сплетниц. В целом одеяние Томаса ей понравилось - темно-серое с белым, ничего излишне вызывающего, если бы только не эта полосатая ленточка, висящая посередине. Пэнси снова моргнула и посмотрела на Теодора и витки шелка, в которых утонула его шея, перевела взгляд на Блейза – единственное различие в том, каким образом закреплены концы - и поняла, что магглы облегчили не только одежду, но и аксессуары. От дальнейших размышлений и разглядываний ее отвлек мелодичный голос с едва заметными насмешливыми интонациями:

- Карточек с именами нет. Где кому садиться?

- Вы первые, так что - где угодно, - ответила Пэнси, недовольная тем, как отозвались о ее плане рассадки гостей.

- Вы единственные? – нахмурился Пьюси.

- Остальных ожидайте в пределах «опоздания вежливости», - ответила Гермиона, усаживаясь на диван напротив слизеринцев и закидывая ногу на ногу. Невилл молча сел справа.

- И что это должно означать? – пробурчал Уоррингтон.

- В течение пятнадцати минут, - закатил глаза Томас, плюхаясь на диван рядом со своей старостой. – Я уже и забыл, как отстойно пояснять каждую мелочь.

- Не волнуйтесь, у вас самих еще Малфоя не хватает, - хмыкнул Невилл. - Держу пари, все наши будут раньше него.

- Ставка? – азартно подскочил Дин и сразу сник. – Черт побери, и не поспоришь.

- Правильно, - засмеялась Гермиона, - это значило бы признать, что он хорош сам по себе, а не благодаря наведению марафета перед зеркалом.

В тот же момент, когда Томас собирался что-то возразить, раздался шум раздвигающихся камней и им пришлось прервать надвигавшуюся перепалку. Пэнси, расправив плечи, выступила вперед, намереваясь приступить к своим обязанностям хозяйки приема и заняться распределением мест, но неполная делегация Хаффлпаффа, учтиво поздоровавшись со всеми, присоединилась к компании грифов.

Следующие пятнадцать минут, как и было обещано, продолжали прибывать люди, и сценарий повторялся с завидной регулярностью: приветствие, игнорирование ненавязчивых попыток устроить гостей, чтобы спустя несколько минут все расселись в зоне гриффиндорцев. Естественно, места там скоро закончились, и началось самое интересное – они устроили перестановку. Разумеется, не спросив разрешения хозяев.

Поведение гостей раздражало. То есть в действительности раздражали гриффиндорцы, пагубному влиянию которых подверглись и остальные приглашенные. Для слизеринцев являлось естественным существование весьма ограниченного круга лиц, в присутствии которых они могли вести себя свободно, не следуя всем правилам этикета. Это было привычно. Придерживаться формальностей на предварительной встрече очень важных переговоров, замаскированных под вечеринку - это было правильно. И хотя фактически переговоры еще не открылись, вести себя, словно нанюхавшись пыльцы фей, было верхом невоспитанности. На своей собственной территории слизеринцам досталась роль бедных родственников, нежеланных гостей на празднике жизни. Складывалось впечатление, что над ними откровенно издевались, но конкретных причин, кроме уязвленного самолюбия и гордости, предъявлять претензии не было. Гости просто приветствовали каждого пришедшего громкими возгласами и махали руками, переставили мебель, а потом и вовсе перетащили ближе шведский стол. Они болтали, подшучивали, смеялись, спорили, а Дин Томас, обнаружив, что он единственный одет официально по маггловским меркам, жаловался:

- Черт, я что, мог одеться по-человечески? Почему никто не сказал! Я один тут похож на пингвина!

- На тебе костюм, а не смокинг, - отвернувшись на секунду от Падмы Патил, с которой она говорила о проекте по рунологии, откликнулась Грейнджер.

- Лично я считал это само собой разумеющимся – раз уж мы хотели попробовать их просветить о нашей культуре, - ухмыльнулся Джастин.

- Я три часа на этот «Виндзор» угробил!

- Хочешь, распущу? – улыбнулась Лаванда, кокетливо глядя на него сквозь ресницы.

- При всех? – ужаснулся тот, и все снова захохотали. – Лав, сокровище мое, может, просто поиграем в переодевания? – шевельнул он бровями.

Браун бросила на него оценивающий взгляд и потянулась за волшебной палочкой.

- Только без фанатизма! – поспешно предупредил Дин, выставляя ладони. Лаванда закатила глаза, кивнула, и в следующий миг он оказался затянут в кожаные штаны и свободную рубашку, расстегнутую до пупа. – Я же просил! – возопил он, поспешно берясь за пуговицы.

- Это тебе за недоверие, - поучительно сказала та, под аккомпанемент хихикающих девчонок. – Могло быть хуже.

- Что?

- Это могла быть майка в сеточку, - сквозь смех выдавила Лиза, и хихиканье взорвалось полноценным смехом.

- Парни, спасайте! – обратился он к усмехавшимся, ухмылявшимся и открыто смеющимся однофакультетникам и друзьям.

- Извини, - развел руками Эдди Кармайкл, отвечая за всех, - нам с ними еще жить.

- Дамы? – он чуть надул губы, еле заметно приподнял брови, потупил взор, щеки слегка впали, а в глазах поселилась безнадежность брошенного щенка.

- А у нас женская солидарность, - подмигнула Кэти, общипывая веточку винограда.

Дин Томас опустился в кресло, всем своим видом демонстрируя презрение и отчуждение, и закинул ноги на журнальный столик. Гермиона потянулась, шлепнула его по голеням и изогнула бровь, вынуждая опустить конечности на пол. Дин раздраженно проворчал что-то себе под нос и, поскольку к ним как раз присоединилась Анжелина, ходившая за напитками, вздохнув, поднялся, уступая ей место. Только в этот момент Пэнси поняла, что они не настолько беспечны, как пытаются показать, либо защитные инстинкты у них развиты на слишком высоком уровне, ведь каким-то незаметным и непостижимым образом все девушки оказались размещены в середине, а парни расположились по периметру, сформировав эффективную оборону. Томас освободил последнее место и скользнул за спинку дивана, облокотившись о стену и полностью скопировав позу Лонгботтома, который, казалось, не двинулся с момента, когда занял свою позицию. Приглядевшись, Пэнси поняла, что большинство парней действительно не покидают своих мест, предоставив девушкам возможность поухаживать за собой, хотя непонятно, какого Салазара они не призовут все, что захотят, магией.

- Поттер всегда настолько не пунктуален? - пренебрежительно хмыкнула Пэнси.

- Время от времени, - беспечно отозвался Шеймус.

- Нам давно пора начинать.

- Без Малфоя? Или как раз для него привычно всегда опаздывать? – Грейнджер закусила губу, пряча улыбку.

Паркинсон пренебрежительно хмыкнула и, не удостоив ее ответом, отвернулась к столу, медленно села и озабоченно нахмурилась. Пэнси могло это до ужаса не нравиться, но она всегда осознавала, настолько сильно они во многом схожи. Что действительно дико, ей никогда не приходило в голову, что она способна так сильно завидовать грязнокровке. Грейнджер тоже была умна и амбициозна, умела удивительно быстро и аккуратно собрать информацию и представить ее в виде доклада наряду с другими важными для исследования деталями и, как и Пэнси, находилась в тени второго из двух самых известных парней Хогвартса. Пять лет слизеринку коробил от злости и оскорблял факт, что Малфой низвел ее до уровня грязнокровки, выполнявшей всю черновую работу, чтобы Поттеру осталось только прийти и собрать сливки небрежным и легким движением руки. И неважно, касалось ли это оценок или очередного необыкновенного приключения – Пэнси давно потеряла счет количеству раз, когда они сталкивались у стеллажей, соперничая за нужные книги или засиживаясь допоздна в библиотеке, засыпали, уронив головы на стол. Все, что угодно, чтобы добиться признания, осуществления надежды услышать слова благодарности, но в итоге чаще всего получить разочарование, ведь он даже не заметил, что не все сделал сам.

Пять лет учебы она думала, что они обе - лишь женщины своих мужчин, серые кардиналы, навеки потерянные в их сиянии, обреченные на затмение ими, но пятнадцати минут созерцания коллективной динамики хватило, чтобы убедиться в обратном. Ей все еще хотелось быть кем-то, значимой самой по себе – у гриффиндорской старосты это уже было. К Грейнджер обращались за советом, интересовались ее мнением, ее внимательно выслушивали и следовали ее указаниям, ей подчинялись, хотя Поттера при этом рядом не наблюдалось. В подобном положении к ней самой обращались бы только с запросами о местоположении Драко, просьбами передать ему сообщение, или через нее интересуясь его мнением по тому или иному вопросу, а ведь Грейнджер даже не была официальной девушкой героя. Для Пэнси вообще стало шоком известие, что одна из самых перспективных ведьм школы, ежегодно попадавшая в первую тройку лучших студентов, начала встречаться с рыжим недоумком. Слизеринцы прогнозировали, что это событие станет концом Золотого Трио, но вместо этого трое, казалось, сплотились еще больше, поскольку Поттер был искренне счастлив за друзей, хотя прослыл из-за этого еще большим болваном, чем его считали ранее, правда, это казалось бы слишком сложно.

Глядя сейчас на девушку, которой удалось исполнить ее мечту, девушку, которая смогла завоевать уважение, заслужить доверие и право на собственное суждение в качестве Гермионы Грейнджер, а не подружки Гарри Поттера, Пэнси подумала, что никогда в своей жизни ей еще не хотелось так сильно поменяться с кем-то местами. До зубовного скрежета захотелось быть частью этой толпы, излучавшей спокойствие, стабильность, дружелюбие и постоянную поддержку, поскольку ей до смерти надоело, что ее ценят только тогда, когда она очень нужна или когда ее нет рядом. Пэнси очень хотелось, чтобы единственный раз в жизни ее ценили просто за то, что она есть.

С истечением последних секунд заявленного промежутка времени стена раскрылась, являя взорам Гарри Поттера.

**Глава 27**

С истечением последних секунд заявленного промежутка времени, стена раскрылась, являя взорам Гарри Поттера. Осмотревшись, он остановил взгляд прямо на чинно восседавших посреди всеобщего разгула слизеринцах и ослепительно, словно специально для них, улыбнулся. Создавалось впечатление, будто он заранее знал, какое именно зрелище предстанет его глазам, и ни капли не был удивлен.

- Я последний?

- Пред, - хмыкнула Грейнджер, смерившая его критичным взглядом. - Мы все еще ожидаем Малфоя.

- И это человек, постоянно указывающий мне на отсутствие должных манер, - осуждающе поцокал языком Гарри. - А я так спешил с отработки, так боялся опоздать, что даже переодеться не успел. Вот как это называется, а? – трагично вопросил он и сразу же сам дал ответ, одновременно с несколькими мужскими голосами: - Проблемы с зеркалом! - и они вместе рассмеялись.

Сохраняя внешне беспристрастное выражение лица, Пэнси мысленно изумилась, что это за отработка такая могла потребовать подобной формы одежды. На Поттере был плащ из мягкой матовой кожи, покроем чем-то отдаленным напоминавший мантию или рясу и так же, как и они, покрывавший парня от шеи до пят. Он смотрелся… сумрачно в этом удручающем маренго, где единственное светлое пятнышко – более светло-серая окантовка, выглядывавшая из-под высокой стойки ворота. При этом сам Поттер буквально сиял от неимоверного счастья, которое практически можно было осязать руками и вдыхать полной грудью. Как инфекция, его радостное настроение распространилось на их гостей, отчего те стали еще шумнее, чем раньше. Таким Пэнси не доводилось его видеть еще ни разу. Его глаза сверкали, волосы были взъерошены больше обычного, а с лица не сходила восторженная улыбка. Поттер казался почти пьяным, что ничуть не портило его внешний вид – напротив, из-за этого он выглядел много лучше.

С невообразимой непринужденностью включившись в их беззаботную болтовню и беззлобное поддразнивание, Поттер под аккомпанемент легкого трепа спустился с левой стороны полукруглой лестницы на входе и отправился в путешествие по периметру зала, безостановочно выписывая на стене сложную вязь чар на уровне своей груди. Несколько человек, загораживавших ему путь, молча освобождали дорогу, не акцентируя внимания на его действиях, не прерывая своих разговоров и не втягивая его в них, если он не считал целесообразным вставить реплику-другую в той же насмешливо-шутливой манере. Надежда Пэнси, что хотя бы Поттер, согласно Лукасу, окажется серьезной личностью, медленно, но верно начинала рушиться на глазах.

Провидцы – маги, наделенные даром истинного видения, способные зрить в суть вещей, за последние столетия стали чрезвычайной редкостью их мира. Ей казалось непозволительной роскошью отмахнуться от его мнения только из-за отсутствия у него жизненного опыта, ведь это отнюдь не влияло на качество его оценки, как утверждали некоторые слизеринцы. Пэнси к числу этих недалеких личностей не принадлежала и не изменила своего решения, принятого после слов Нотта-младшего в том холле, увидеть Поттера его глазами. Девушка лишь сильнее преисполнилась им, ведь раз Лукас говорил, что у Героя есть второе дно и он стоит более внимательного изучения, она ему верит, и ей только остается обнаружить скрытое. И хотя для многих, присутствующих на встрече, достижение договоренности по основным вопросам было достаточным результатом, она определила себе совсем иную цель: не торговаться и влезать в доверие (это она оставит на долю Драко), а обнаружить для себя настоящего Поттера, без маски и без прикрас. Всех их, если уж на то пошло. Правда, пока что все они не производили неизгладимого впечатления, и Поттер мало чем отличался, во всяком случае, вел он себя ничуть не лучше остальных и не демонстрировал ничего выдающегося, помимо той же непринужденной и непробиваемой наглости, которой придерживались в поведении другие гости.

Эдриан Пьюси, в отсутствие Драко возомнивший себя главным, решив прекратить это безобразное своеволие Золотого Мальчика, едва успел открыть рот с протестом, а в него уже впилось жесткими взглядами подавляющее большинство присутствующих. Грейнджер, чьи глаза обещали кару небесную в случае неподчинения, резко мотнула головой, и Пьюси с неведомо откуда взявшимся благоразумием решил замолкнуть. Пэнси подумала, что по крайней мере одно открытие ею все же было сделано и она увидела другую сторону Гермионы Грейнджер: не занудная Всезнайка и выскочка, действующая на нервы всем в радиусе пары десятков футов, а серьезная, уважаемая и, судя по последнему взгляду, весьма опасная девушка, с которой не рискнет связываться даже завзятый задира вроде Эдриана, ни разу не уступивший своей иногда заведомо ложной точки зрения без долгих дебатов. Весьма удачно, что этот прецедент не был засвидетельствован Малфоем - это могло поставить переговоры под угрозу срыва, особенно после того, как Поттер, не прерывая своего занятия, обернулся и послал слизеринцам издевательскую ухмылку. Что показательно, шумовой фон во время этого инцидента не снизился и на сотую децибела. Пэнси задавила растущее разочарование, доверившись утверждению Лукаса, что Поттер никогда и ничего не делает просто так, хотя она так и не смогла идентифицировать его действий и полагала, что в конечном итоге он сам все разъяснит. Возможно, как и в случае Грейнджер, надежда еще есть, и он не такой клоун, каким показывает себя.

- Оп-па… Chip'n'Dale отдыхают, - наткнувшись на Дина Томаса, на рубашке которого, являя его полуобнаженный торс, катастрофически не доставало пуговиц, Гарри расплылся в широкой жизнерадостной улыбке.

- Заткнись! - предупредил тот, вслед за Лонгботтомом отступая подальше в ограниченном пространстве между диваном и стеной, чтобы Поттер продолжил рисунок.

- Я только…

- Ни слова, - с отчетливой угрозой.

- Хорошо, как пожелаешь, - пожав плечами, согласился Поттер и отвернулся, однако стоило Дину расслабиться, бросил через плечо: - Но сетка была бы более в тему.

- Лиза ему предлагала, - сквозь смех выдавила Лаванда.

Гарри перевел взгляд на указанную девушку и обворожительно ей улыбнулся:

- Великие умы. Так кому ты сегодня наступил на хвост, Дин?

- Я ничего не сделал! – зло пнув носком ботинка пол, возразил тот. – Впрочем, как и обычно. Им просто нравится цепляться ко мне без всякого повода.

- Да-да, слышали, знаем: всегда все дело в том, что девочки от природы такие мстительные, мелочные, стервозные…

- Эй! – прервало его звонкое возмущенное девичье многоголосье.

- … но именно за это мы их и любим, - примирительно закончил Поттер со сладкой улыбочкой.

Как раз в этот момент он достиг изолированной зоны Слизерина, где, в отличие от прочей мебели в комнате, диваны и кресла, обеспечивая прочность тылов и внушая определенную уверенность и основательность, были придвинуты к стене вплотную.

- Будьте любезны, - изогнув бровь, произнес он, в то время как его волшебная палочка продолжала мелькать в воздухе, выписывая узор, постепенно вытягивая руку.

Пэнси мысленно закатила глаза, ожидая до зубовного скрежета предсказуемых действий мужской части своего факультета, и проглотила стон, когда те согласно ее ожиданиям все как один с вызовом уставились ему в глаза. На что она не рассчитывала, так это на полыхнувшие потусторонним огнем глаза Поттера.

- Советую передумать.

- А иначе что? – спросил Теодор Нотт.

- Или сдвинетесь сами, или я сделаю это за вас, - усмехнулся он.

- Хочешь драки, Поттер? – удивился Грэхэм _Монтегю_**.**

- Не особо, - и щелчком пальцев свободной руки отправил мешающую фурнитуру глубже к центру зала, гарантируя себе достаточно места для маневра.

Скоро все еще ошеломленные слизеринцы, растерявшие впитанные едва ли не с молоком матери холодность и высокомерие, остались у него за спиной. Подобное переварить было не так уж легко. Беспалочковая магия – признак сильнейших магов, и то как привычно Поттер провернул этот фокус… Пэнси тряхнула головой, и внезапно ей припомнились колдографии из «Пророка», конкретно та, где он еле шевелит губами, проговаривая слова заклинаний. Возможно ли, что все это время он не маялся дурью, а действительно плел чары? Невербально. Но тогда – это использование двухпотокового волшебства, где каждый поток уникален в своем проявлении. Паркинсон внутренне возликовала, и на то было сразу несколько причин и эмоций. Во-первых, веселье от понимания, что, похоже, заявление Лукаса о Поттере, способном принудить к послушанию щелчком пальцев, стоит принимать в прямом смысле. Во-вторых, радость от получения первого доказательства. В-третьих, от чувства умиротворения: идея Драко не была бредом сумасшедшего. Он почти уговорил цвет Слизерина перейти на другую сторону и сильно рисковал, поставив на карту буквально все, убеждая поддержать конкретно Поттера. Как всегда, Драко логично выстраивал доводы, изощренно манипулируя словами в попытке донести главный смысл, не оскорбив собеседников разжевыванием очевидного. Не поймите неправильно: в этом Малфоям тоже не было равных, но, перефразируя его же слова, «Оскорбление не лучший способ добиться сотрудничества». Еще никогда Пэнси не испытывала такой гордости в отношении ее будущего супруга, когда Драко сумел растолковать даже самым упрямым и твердолобым ревнителям чистой крови основные аргументы: однажды, на пике могущества Темный Лорд уже был побежден; Поттер - центр борьбы темной и светлой стороны; у него есть потенциал сформировать третью сторону; и вопрос на миллион галеонов – зачем оставаться на стороне проигравших, если можно быть союзником тому, кто один раз уже победил? Слизерин позволил себе проявить осторожную заинтересованность, но, тем не менее, им всем была жизненно необходима уверенность в том, что они примыкают к победителю, что шанс стоит неизбежного гнева их будущего Господина. Способности Поттера стали многообещающим заверением, хотя одно дело - всплеск магии в состоянии аффекта, как в случае с Уизли и Битве при Хогсмиде, и совсем другое - осознанное действие на пустом месте.

Обойдя полный круг, Поттер поднялся по правой стороне лестницы, ставя финальную точку в исходной линии своего повторявшегося рисунка. На мгновение весь кропотливо выписанный орнамент вспыхнул золотым сиянием, проявляя знаки письма старинного образца с вкраплениями давно забытых символов, и погас, а беспечную трескотню гостей как ножом отрезало, и на бесконечную минуту атмосфера застыла в блаженной тишине. Включая Поттера, который замер на верхней ступеньке, заложив руки за спину, освещенный неровным отблеском горящих факелов. Пэнси смотрела на игру теней и пламени в пронзительных изумрудных глазах, видела, как в них билось что-то такое… озорное и непокорное. Что-то, от чего можно было своротить любые горы и поставить на уши весь мир. Впервые она осознавала, насколько же этот юноша мощен и силен, почти физически ощущая заключенную в его гибком теле энергию, готовую выплеснуться наружу по малейшему пожеланию своего владельца. Сейчас она была готова согласиться с каждым словом, подписаться под любым смешным эпитетом, которым Поттера награждала пресса в последнее время. Прирожденный лидер, Ангел мщения, посланный на землю милостью богов, да кто угодно. Но какова насмешка судьбы, оставившей им рано повзрослевшего мальчишку в качестве единственной альтернативы обезумевшему маньяку, на услужение которому их обрекли.

- Слава Мерлину! – разбивая момент и потирая виски, сказал Невилл. – У меня башка уже раскалывается.

- Извини дружище, по не зависящим от меня причинам пришлось задержаться, - сказал Гарри. – Ну, почти не зависящим.

- Как прошло?

- Получилось?

- Удачно? - донеслось одновременно несколько голосов.

- Не-а, - покачал головой Гарри, прогулочным шагом направляясь к ним.

- Я же говорил, - с ноткой превосходства заметил Голдстейн, который подался вперед при граде вопросов и теперь снова выпрямился, приваливаясь бедром к креслу.

- Угумс, - безразлично отозвался, - ты был прав.

- Тогда я не понимаю твоего отчетливо самодовольного вида, - вставил Майкл Корнер.

- Вообще-то на это может быть множество причин, - совсем дерзкая усмешка, - я могу быть непробиваемым оптимистом, или, может быть, я в принципе не ожидал успеха с первой попытки, или от того, что я не привык пасовать перед трудностями и расцветаю при новом вызове.

- А на самом деле? - закатив глаза, прервала Гермиона.

- Ну, скажем, я доволен тем, что мне удалось привлечь внимание, - сказал Поттер, высветив улыбку чеширского кота.

- Держу пари, что да, - с аналогичной улыбкой смерила его оценивающим взглядом Парвати Патил.

- Внезапно мне расхотелось узнавать детали, - проворчал Терри Бут.

Вторая Патил, присоединившись к сестре, которая пристроилась на спинке дивана, освободила соседнее с Грейнджер место Поттеру, который еще раз счастливо вздохнув, уселся. Пэнси неосознанно отметила, насколько идеально цвет его плаща соответствует смешению черного и белого наряда его лучшей подруги. Они продолжали говорить что-то еще, но ее сознание не могло распознать слов, поскольку Паркинсон отчаянно пыталась понять, что же изменилось. Это была все та же легкомысленная фамильярность предыдущей беседы, но чего-то все-таки не доставало. Различие было настолько неуловимым, эфемерным, но и не совсем неприметным, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Пэнси потребовалось еще несколько минут, чтобы осознать, что исчезла нотка экзальтированной, почти истеричной восторженности, благодаря которой за гриффиндорцами и компанией утвердилось амплуа недоумков, способных по первому слову Дамблдора глупо лезть под палочки Пожирателей. Без нее их поведение и разговор стали более искренними и расслабленными в достаточной степени, чтобы осознать, что пропавшая вроде бы неотъемлемая часть была налетом фальши. Наконец, Паркинсон поняла, что за заклинание сотворил Поттер, и отметила его второй плюс: он осторожен.

Конечно же, Комната Собраний уже была заколдована так, чтобы все, что здесь ни говорилось, было бы невозможно обсуждать вне пределов этих помещений. Но откуда им об этом могло быть известно? С другой стороны, даже если они это подозревали, гости все равно оставались в своем праве. Все верно: ни один из них не доверяет другому, и каждый накладывает свои заклинания. Обычная тактика, разумная мера предосторожности, не требовавшая предварительного разрешения, ведь приди слизеринцы на их территорию, они бы поступили точно так же. Главным образом поэтому никто и не возразил – все меньше шансов, что кто-нибудь случайно или намеренно смог бы узнать нечто, не предназначенное для посторонних. Хотя немного обидно - ведь отчасти именно на слепое доверие грифов и их самоотверженное желание спасти всех и вся делалась основная ставка. Впервые со дня принятия решения о вступлении в альянс закралось сомнение, что задача не будет настолько легка, как изначально рассчитывали слизеринцы.

- Вас не учили проявлять уважение к хозяевам? – ворвался в ее мысли голос окончательно выведенного из себя их отношением Теренса Хиггса. - Мало того, что вы явились в непотребном виде, так еще, не спросясь, позволяете себе наводить заклинания неизвестного происхождения в нашем тайном месте, куда вас допустили исключительно ради жеста доброй воли!

Пэнси порадовалась, что не оказалось последней, до кого дошел смысл поттеровских действий, и посмотрела на студентов. Взбешенная их поведением, она только мимолетно отметила причудливое смешение маггловского и магического стилей, но только сейчас обратила внимание на краски: если красный, то цвета бугргунского вина, синий - как сумерки и полночь, зеленый – нефрит и болотный, фиолетовый, серый - с добавлением любого другого: серо-зеленого, серо-розового и т.д. Все вместе: масса красок, но никаких ярких оттенков. Даже белый - и тот официальный цвет погребальных церемоний. Выбор неоднозначно указывал, что несмотря на напускную веселость они смертельно серьезны

- А чем тебе наш вид не угодил? – воскликнула одна из магглорожденных семикурсниц. – Мы вполне презентабельны.

- И вообще, прежде чем тыкать в нас пальцами, посмотрите на себя, - хмыкнула Мэнди. – Какой это век? XVI или XVII?

- Зависит от того, что под юбкой, - глубокомысленно отозвала Лаванда, задумчиво уставившись на платье Милисент.

- Помимо ног? – хохотнул Эдди, и сидевшая рядом Эббот шлепнула его по руке, заставляя оскорблено надуться.

- Каркас или слои нижних юбок, - поучительно ответила Браун, бросив на него осуждающий взгляд.

- Слава богу, не Тюдорская эпоха. Парни в шортах-фонариках… брр, - Гарри театрально передернулся, и Гермиона влепила ему легкий подзатыльник:

- Имейте уважение к чужой культуре, - строго отчитала она.

- Мы не нуждаемся в твоей защите, Грейнджер, - буквально выплюнув фамилию вместо привычного ругательства, отреагировала Блоссэм.

«Все же должность старосты для нее больное место, - мысленно вздохнула Пэнси, - ведь до этого года она была к гриффиндорке безразлична». Правда, как слизеринке ей стоило бы принять в расчет, что сейчас не время для обид и особенно таких мелких. Перспектива совместного будущего и так была хрупкой, как первый лёд, она требовала деликатного обращения, разговора, полного осторожного, напряженного обсуждения, а не подобных выпадов, которые могли разбить вдребезги любую надежду на реализацию. Боясь, что ситуация быстро может выйти из-под контроля, Паркинсон поспешила вмешаться и замять возможный конфликт.

- Нет ничего предосудительного в приверженности традициям, - спокойно сказала Пэнси. – Для вас это, возможно, странно, но для нас это в порядке вещей и является еще одним способом почтить предков за выдающиеся достижения во славу рода…

- Нашла кому давать объяснения, - саркастически перебил ее Деррик. – Пришлые не в состоянии оценить символическое и историческое значение старинных знатных родов. Традиции отвергают те, кому нечем гордиться, маги вроде Уизли или тех же Поттеров, которые, помнится, в указанную эпоху занимались производством посуды. Ладно Патилы - они выросли в колониях, или Лонгботтом, но Эббот, МакМиллан, Слоупер и прочие - вы принадлежите к весьма уважаемым семьям! Я не понимаю, как вы можете принимать в этом участие? Боунс, твоя тетя знает, с кем ты общаешься? Никто из вас даже не соизволил одеться подобающе!

- Позволь тебе напомнить, что ты и сам собираешься в «этом участвовать», - резко ответила Сьюзан. – И моя тетя не диктует, с кем мне дружить, а кого избегать. Она доверяет моему суждению. Спасибо большое за беспокойство.

- Мы пробрались в подземелья под видом обслуги, обеспечивающей зрелище на вашем торжестве. Ты считаешь реальным облачиться в парадные одежды и пройти по всему замку, соответствуя этому прикрытию? – ехидно спросил МакМиллан. – Обычные и ученические мантии больше соответствуют случаю, а в маггловской одежде разбираются только свои, и если мы скажем, что «рабочие сцены» не хотели испортить учебную форму – нам поверят.

- И возможно, ты очень удивишься, но у магглов тоже есть предки, - сказал Терри Бут. - Даже если не все могут отследить родословную до пришествия Христа – это не означает, что их не чтят. В наших школах есть специальный предмет, одним из заданий которого является составление генеалогического древа.

- И вообще-то традиция традиции рознь, и если они начинают тотально препятствовать любому прогрессу, определенно необходимо что-то менять. Общество обязано развиваться, - добавила Анджелина Джонсон.

- Осталось высказаться мне? – усмехнулся Гарри. – Хорошо, чем бы ни занимались основатели моего рода, для меня важно лишь то, что они всегда были приличными людьми. Это - единственная ценность, которая признается собравшимися на этой стороне, - он жестом обозначил Неприкасаемых, - и безразлично - мусорщик ты при этом или король. Это то, чего мы ждем и от вас. Кстати, ты прав. Основатель фамилии действительно занимался гончарным ремеслом, что, в принципе, довольно очевидно, и впоследствии моя семья прославилась глиняной, керамической, фаянсовой, а позже фарфоровой посудой, которая не билась, не теряла со временем красивого вида и поддерживала температуру напитка или блюда. Бизнес до сих пор принадлежит мне. И, раз уж это для тебя имеет такое большое значение, в указанную эпоху Поттеры породнились с Ланкастерами.

- Маггловской знатью? – неприятно ухмыльнулся Деррик, и Паркинсон решила, что он станет первым кандидатом на чистку памяти. Теперь желание Драко подстраховаться и навести Обливейт на всех, кто не сможет поверить, что Поттер стоит второго взгляда и на него нужно обратить пристальное, не замутненное предубеждениями внимание, больше не казалось чрезмерно параноидальным. – Нашел чем гордиться!

- Маггловские короли, - поправил Поттер, при все еще радужном настроении между его бровями залегла маленькая складочка, а глаза забегали по слизеринцам, и увиденное заставило его нахмуриться еще сильнее. – И судя по всему, в некоторый момент истории подражание маггловской аристократии не являлось чем-то предосудительным, иначе в вашем окружении у меня не создавалось бы впечатление, что я нахожусь в портретной галерее. Возможно, потому, что знать, как класс, тоже считала себя выше обычных простолюдинов? – риторически закончил он.

- А может, это магглы нас копировали? – тихо сказала Дафна с застенчивой полуулыбкой.

- Исключено, - категорично возразила Лаванда. – Можно легко проследить эволюцию моды до современных маггловских тенденций, но мантии любой разновидности вне них.

Все без исключения с удивлением воззрились на Поттера, который внезапно поднялся и начал раздеваться, оставшись в брюках и свитере. Мерлин великий, кожа и шелк! Воспитание наследницы богатой семьи позволяло определять качественные материалы, в какой форме бы они ни представали. Для Паркинсон смотреть на Героя, одетого для разнообразия дорого и со вкусом, само по себе оказалось небывалым эстетическим удовольствием. Введение в перспективу Грейнджер заставило задуматься - не подбирают ли они наряды специально, ведь теперь промежуток в спектре между черным и белым покрывали два по-прежнему идеальных оттенка: темный низ, светлый верх. Переключив внимание на другую картину и сосредоточившись на возвышавшихся по обе стороны Томаса и Лонгботтома, она поразилась совместимости и сочетаемости стилей маггловской одежды. Стоявший спереди и посередине Поттер был их смешением. Три различные комбинации, рядом с каждой из которых органично смотрелась и Грейнджер, и короткое черное платье Браун, и длинное - Кэти Белл, и все вариации юбок и брюк, включая абсолютную нелепицу ансамбля Лавгуд. Держа плащ в руках, он сделал пару шагов и протянул его Мэнди Броклехарст, которая ошеломленно моргнула и едва не подавилась канапе.

- Будь любезна, - мягко попросил он.

- Спасибо, мне не холодно.

- Не в этом дело, - сказал Гарри. – Они пялятся на тебя.

- Кто? На что? – непонимающе спросила она.

- Они, - широкий жест в направлении слизеринцев, который Мэнди непроизвольно отследила, и ответ на второй вопрос ей уже был не нужен, поскольку вопреки прикладываемым усилиям парни продолжали таращиться на ее живот, но Гарри все-таки закончил демонстрацию и, расправив плащ, поддержал его для нее. - Пожалуйста.

- Я в нем запарюсь! – воскликнула Броклехарст.

- На нем чары. Температура будет оптимальна.

- Гарри, что за бред?

- Я не знаю! Я парень, но тоже многого не понимаю. Например, почему в большинстве религий и культур существует табу на женские волосы, или почему при столь близком соприкосновении миров этот умудрился погрязнуть в сексизме и дремучей древности. И я не знаю, и не понимаю, почему они не смотрят на оголенные плечи и декольте своих девушек или стройные ножки в чулках у наших и не в состоянии отвести глаз от тонкой полоски кожи, мелькающей между поясом джинсов и короткой сорочкой. Но я знаю, что если ты уважишь меня и прикроешься, то, вероятно, они обретут способность слушать и воспринимать тебя всерьез, а не как объект сексуального интереса, и мне не придется сегодня снова влезать в драку.

- Снова? – подозрительно прищурившись, влез Голдстейн, а в следующий миг его глаза в ужасе расширились. – Нет, только не говори мне, что ты имеешь в виду то, что я думаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - слабо попросил он.

- Я молчал, - криво улыбнулся Поттер, - но раз уж ты сам догадался – о, да.

- Псих ненормальный, - недоверчиво покачал головой Томас.

- Чокнутый, - хмыкнул Шеймус.

- Возможно, но это было так классно! - выдохнул Гарри, мечтательно зажмурившись, снова нетерпеливо тряхнул плащом, и они с девушкой уставились друг на друга, играя в гляделки.

- То-то у тебя настроение такое хорошее: счастливая лыба с лица не слезает, - спокойно усмехнулся Невилл.

- Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, - не отводя взгляда, ответил ему Поттер.

- Отлично, но ты мне будешь должен, - всплеснув руками, сдалась Мэнди.

- Договор. Ты делаешь, что я прошу, а я все, что ты захочешь, - улыбнулся Гарри.

- Ах, это великое искусство компромисса, - язвительно прокомментировала Гермиона, и Поттер высветил ей ухмылку, поддерживая плащ, в рукава которого наконец-то соизволила скользнуть девушка... и полностью в нем утонуть.

- Застегнись, - проинструктировал он, и Броклехарст возмущенно уставилась на него, от чего он тихо засмеялся. – Давай, тебе понравится. Или можешь и дальше плавать в нем, цепляясь за полы.

Скептично изогнув бровь, девушка взялась за застежки больше из любопытства, чем послушания, если судить по тихому брюзжанию, но мелкие детали никого не интересовали. Едва последний крючок лег в свою петлицу, плащ резко ужался до размеров новой временной владелицы.

- Вау! Я такая супер-Нео! – не удержалась она от восторженного вопля.

- Ох, ты решил проблему… - Лаванда запнулась, подыскивая определение, и вздернула бровь, - разделения гардероба.

- Ремус помог, - усмехнулся Гарри, непроизвольно стрельнув глазами на похожую ухмылку Невилла, упорно продолжавшего подпирать стену. – Потом покажу, полевые испытания еще не проведены полностью.

- Люпин? Оборотень, который носил еще более убогое рванье, чем ты сам? - презрительно хмыкнул Блейз Забини.

- Ага, он самый научил меня заколдовывать i_маггловскую одежду_/i, которая, в отличие от магической, не поступает в продажу с уже наведенным комплектом чар, - многозначительно глядя на него, насмешливо ответил Поттер, по всей видимости, еле сдерживаясь от желания расхохотаться в их вытянувшиеся физиономии.

Еще одна маска. Паркинсон воспроизвела в памяти образ сутулого, словно груз целого мира возложили на его плечи, усталого, побитого жизнью, изможденного и смирившегося мага в обветшалой мантии. После обнародования поверить в его ликантропию было практически невозможно: «…эта опустившаяся личность просто не могла быть опаснейшим хищником», - говорили одни; «…так и надо ломать этих нелюдей», - утверждали другие. Но, бесспорно, Люпин был сильным магом и превосходным учителем – это признавали даже некоторые слизеринцы. Не будь он настолько жалок, они, возможно, даже смогли бы его уважать. Почему никто из них не додумался, что одного обновления чар в исполнении мага его калибра должно было хватить минимум на месяц? Или пусть меньше. У Люпина в отличие от большинства оборотней имелась волшебная палочка, и ничто не мешало ему возобновлять чары хоть ежедневно! Почему он этого не делал? Почему мирился с всеобщим презрением, когда мог легко этого избежать? И главное – почему никому из чистокровных это не пришло в голову раньше? Большинству полукровок и пришлым простительно: те, в основном, безграмотны и в глобальном, и в повседневном устройстве их мира, но они-то, чистокровные, должны были знать лучше! Пусть это так естественно и малозначительно, пусть они достаточно богаты и меняют гардероб намного раньше, чем чары исчерпают себя. Хотя если кто-то и вспомнил о комплексе, он скорее всего промолчал, чтобы не лишиться повода для подлых комментариев и возможности возвеличиться за чужой счет. Мерлин, насколько же мы все суетные и мелкие!

Гермиона Грейнджер, Невилл Лонгботтом, Ремус Люпин – это все маски. Всегда и везде все в окружении Поттера носили маски и играли отведенные роли. Пэнси не могла не задуматься: а настоящие ли они сейчас, или это тоже лишь одна из многих личин, выгодных для этой партии? И тут же отмела эту бредовую мысль: Поттер не способен на подобную подлость, пусть сам он квинтэссенция притворства – мифа, созданного людским воображением, и обмана – сказки, сочиненной великим Дамблдором, чтобы пугать Темных Лордов. Паркинсон не была уверена, что на его месте под всеми этими покровами сумела бы сохранить свое собственное лицо. Может, и у него уже давно нет лица? И его самого нет и никогда не было, а есть только отражение чужих надежд, и каждый находит в Поттере именно то, в чем больше всего нуждается? Лукас хотел заботливого брата, Люпин - уважения, Грейнджер, как и сама Пэнси – признания, а Лонгботтом… чего мог хотеть хогвартский неудачник, чьи родители навсегда заперты в Св.Мунго? Того, кто поверит в него, или обычного друга, о котором всегда мечтал Драко? Малфой все-таки чертовски удачлив - получил желаемое, может быть, Пэнси не были известны все детали, но она знала, с кем пропадает Драко четыре раза в неделю. Она знала своего будущего мужа вдоль и поперек и не могла не заметить, как постепенно он менялся, хотя сам этого еще не понимал, продолжая упорно цепляться за привычное прошлое.

Это и есть дар Гарри Поттера – он срывает покровы, убирает фальшивки, очищает наносное и позволяет быть самим собой. Вот почему у них есть с ним шанс - не из-за того, что он широко мыслит, или его комплекса спасителя, или в расчете на выгоду, а потому что Поттер настолько привык к маскам, своим и чужим, что научился видеть сквозь них. Внезапно Пэнси как-то сразу отпустило, и одновременно она преисполнилась предвкушением зрелища предстоящих переговоров, ее ужасно интриговало, как отреагирует Поттер. Разумеется, Драко не идиот и понимает, что намеченный план не пройдет ни при каком сценарии, но тем не менее Малфою придется его придерживаться, чтобы не уронить престиж Слизеринского Принца. «Мерлин, когда же он соизволит наконец явиться?» - нетерпеливо подумала Паркинсон и трезво допустила, что особенно ради подтверждения ее теории ей все же ужасно хочется увидеть истинное лицо Гарри Поттера, ведь вполне возможно, это лик будущего, о котором она всегда грезила.

- Гарри! – панически воскликнула Броклехарст, накинувшая себе на голову обнаруженный скрытый капюшон, и теперь слепо шарившая вокруг руками после неудачной попытки самостоятельно скинуть его обратно.

- Стой спокойно, - приказал Поттер, и девушка застыла напротив слизеринцев. Пэнси почувствовала, как вздрогнула Гринграсс, увидев клубившуюся вместо лица тьму. – Удалить капюшон можно только моей рукой.

- Уф, - поморгав, выдохнула она. – Ты в этом что-нибудь видишь?

- У меня хорошее ночное зрение, - пожал Гарри плечами. – Кстати, ты великолепно выглядишь, Мэнди.

- Не подлизывайся – ты все равно мне должен.

- Я уже согласился и не замечен в том, что отзываю обещания, - оскорбился парень.

- Это потому, что ты еще не знаешь, что я для тебя готовлю, - коварно улыбнулась Мэнди. – Я хочу на рейв.

- Лады, - беспечно согласился он.

- И никаких протестов, как в прошлый раз? – недоверчиво поинтересовалась девушка

- Это вечеринка, да? – встряла Лиза Турпин. – Ты обещала взять меня с собой в следующий раз, когда пойдешь на маггловскую вечеринку.

Гарри и Мэнди сомнительно переглянулись, кое-то из толпы деликатно кашлянул.

- Рейв не совсем то, что я имела в виду, - осторожно сказала Мэнди своей соседке по спальне и по совместительству лучшей подруге. – И, ты прости, Лиз, но раз уж мне свезло взыскать с Гарри одолжение, то я хочу его в личное пользование, чтобы он был моей парой, а все вокруг завидовали, какой сногсшибательный спутник меня сопровождает.

- Ладно, - коротко хохотнув, протянул Гарри, - я внезапно ощутил себя мальчиком из эскорта, и это… странно.

- Странно типа «Ух ты!» или «Во жуть!»?

- Просто странно, - он развязно усмехнулся, - пока ты не настаиваешь на полном комплекте услуг, - Мэнди шлепнула его по руке, - и это лучше, чем если меня опять примут за вашего сутенера, - на это она рассмеялась, уткнувшись лбом ему в грудь.

Без долгих размышлений Поттер естественным жестом, так легко, словно ничего другого ему не оставалось, обнял ее за талию, притянул к себе и прижался щекой к шелковистым волосам. Картину они представляли из себя на редкость гармоничную и, вспомнив реплику Лукаса: «Вы и правда ничего не знаете об этих двоих, верно?» - Пэнси, не удержавшись, глянула на Гермиону.

- Только чур на этот раз футболка останется на мне.

- Уверен? - спросила Мэнди, чуть отстраняясь, запрокидывая голову и встречая его дразнящую улыбку ответной. – Ты так эффектен с обнаженным торсом в лазерных вспышках.

- Вне обсуждения, - Гарри принял серьезный вид. – Или конец сделке.

- Идет, - скорчив недовольную гримасу, уступила Броклехарст.

- Еще раз виват компромиссу, - подразнивающим тоном прокомментировала удобно откинувшаяся на диване Гермиона. Паркинсон пришла к мнению, что ее совершенно не волнует, что тот обнимается с другой девушкой посреди комнаты у всех на виду. Спустя мгновение поза стала еще более интимной, поскольку Поттер слегка наклонился вперед и, глядя поверх плеча рэйвенкловки почти касаясь губами ее уха, горячо зашептал:

- Ты лучше скажи Лизе правду. Как бы она ее ни шокировала, в любом случае честность не так сильно ранит, как предполагаемое пренебрежение.

Извернувшись в его руках, Мэнди обернулась к Турпин, отметила надутые губы и обиженное выражение лица и сердито буркнула, обернувшись обратно к Поттеру:

- Ненавижу тебя.

- Все совсем наоборот, - склонившись, он чмокнул ее в щеку и, опустив руки, отступил.

- Извини, Лиза, мне действительно очень жаль, - повернувшись к подруге, искренне сказала Броклехарст, - но рейв-отрыв – слишком радикальное сборище для неподготовленного чистокровного мага.

- Почему? – недовольным тоном спросила Турпин.

- Много шума, толкотни… алкоголя.

- И, - приподняв бровь, подтолкнул Поттер.

- И ты до такой степени не разденешься, - стрельнув в него сердитым взглядом, закончила Мэнди. – Возможно, ты уже способна шутить про сетку, но вряд ли ты готова примерить ее на себя.

- В смысле? – удивленно вскинулась Лиза, и единичное или скрытое внимание присутствующих к чужой беседе приобрело явный заинтересованный характер, ощутимо смутивший Мэнди.

Магглорожденные смерили Лизу и ее обычную мантию одинаковыми оценивающими взглядами и согласно покивали. Броклехарст умоляюще покосилась на Гарри, взглядом прося помощи, но он отклонил голову к своей прежней собеседнице, неоднозначно отступая и передавая право на разъяснения. Вздохнув, Мэнди присела на подлокотник кресла Турпин и спросила громким шепотом:

- Помнишь, я показывала тебе каталог белья? – Лиза кивнула. – Так вот, для рейва ткани на теле будет лишь чуть-чуть больше.

С секретами Виктории ознакомились все девушки, и теперь на всех лицах застыл шок.

- Правда? – недоверчиво спросила Сьюзен.

- Угу, - подтвердила Элоиза Миджен.

- Зачем? – наивно поинтересовалась Ханна.

- Потому что это дикие танцы, жар, грохот в ушах, яркий свет и движение, очень много движения, - с мечтательной ностальгией ответила Мэнди и, сцепив руки за спиной, потянулась, снова привлекая прежнее внимание чистокровных парней. – Господи, как же я скучаю по свободе.

- Это ваше понимание свободы? – возмутился Притчард. – Это распутство, возмутительная непристойность, развязность, бесстыдство, распущенность, беспардонная вольность, амикошонство…

- Вот вам плюсы частного начального образования, - хихикнула Гермиона. – Какой насыщенный словарный запас.

- И все ради того, чтобы назвать меня шлюхой? - сузив глаза, поинтересовалась Броклехарст.

- Выставляя себя на всеобщее обозрение, ты сама себя ею делаешь, - категорически заявил Теодор Нотт. – Он только назвал имя.

- Сделай это еще раз, и я тебе врежу, - со спокойной уверенностью предупредила она, сжимая кулаки.

- Не обращай внимания на этих убогих, - миролюбиво предложил Финч-Флетчли, мягко прикасаясь к ее напряженному плечу и успокаивающе сжимая. – Знаешь ведь, у кого что болит, тот о том и говорит. До сего дня, я не думал, что пару столетий назад мужчины действительно сходили с ума и чуть ли не лишались сознания при виде дамской лодыжки, но, увидев, от какой похоти тебя в срочном порядке скрывал Гарри, - Джастин неверяще покачал головой, - думаю, это вполне правдоподобно. Более того, считаю, что если бы наши девушки до сих пор ходили закованными в тонны ткани, то у нас положение дел было бы тем же самым.

- Тогда какого Мерлина, если смотреть нормально, Поттер ее закрыл? – издевательски изогнув бровь, сказал Грэм.

- Смотреть можно, но… черт, как объяснить?.. - закусив губу и хмуро потирая шею, ответил тот.

- Разница в восприятии, - пришел ему на помощь Гарри. – Для нас это игра, и пока в ней участвуют только глаза, это никого особо не беспокоит. Как правило, девушки наряжаются исключительно для собственного удовольствия, но это не значит, что ей не будет приятно, если результат понравится кому-нибудь еще, - мимо него с блюдом, загруженным закусками для задиванной компании, прошла Лаванда, и, проследив за ней, он тихо присвистнул. Обернувшись, она ярко улыбнулась и благодарно кивнула. – Это форма комплимента: я признаю ее усилия, и все довольны, никакого оскорбления и раненых чувств, - пояснил Гарри, возвращаясь к слизеринцам. – Если девушка красива, она неизбежно привлекает внимание вне зависимости от того, одевается ли она более сдержано, или оголяется. Фактически, именно неприкосновенность плоти вызывает эффект запретного плода, и когда магглы избавились от него, это существенно облегчило нам жизнь. Мы все испытываем жгучий интерес, и нечего тут стыдиться, это естественно, особенно в нашем возрасте гиперактивных подростковых гормонов, но без вашей чопорности и скованности мы не рискуем смутить себя, увидев кусочек голой кожи, - он насмешливо прищурился. – Молодость - время радости и глупости, уместности мы еще успеем научиться, когда станем костюмами, а пока мы парни, и глазеть на девчонок в нас заложено на уровне инстинкта. Мы смотрим, мы оцениваем… и более того - специально таскаемся по пляжам и бассейнам, где на них максимум три треугольника ткани и пара веревочек. Ну и что с того? Девочки занимаются тем же самым. Это не делает никого из нас доступным, считать иначе означает снискать не самую лестную славу.

При описании купальников на лицах слизеринцев отразился шок, а у парней аж зрачки расширились. В зависимости от воспитания, полукровок распирало от ужаса или от смеха, как и магглорожденных.

- Что значит «стать костюмом»? – заинтересовалась Булстроуд.

- Взросление.

Позже Пэнси не могла понять, откуда взялось совершенно чуждое ее характеру импульсивное желание проверить правдивость его слов. Не осознавая своих действий, она поднялась на ноги и в несколько мгновений оказалась на середине залы почти вплотную, где их разделял только кофейный столик. Остановившись, она медленно смерила Поттера взглядом с головы до ног, не скрывая своей откровенной оценки. Однако если она надеялась его этим как-то смутить, выбить из колеи и заставить, краснея, пытаться тайком определить, застегнута ли у него ширинка, то была глубоко разочарована.

- Мне покрутиться? – с соблазнительной улыбкой спросил он.

- Гарри, прекрати смущать девичий покой, - с напускной строгостью велела Гермиона, давя рвущуюся улыбку.

- Вот так всегда: ты мешаешь мне веселиться и проявлять учтивость к чужой даме. Я жду ваших пожеланий, миледи, - чуть склонив голову на бок, Гарри уставился на Пэнси, с любопытством ожидая, хватит ли ей смелости продолжать.

- Было бы неплохо, - невозмутимо ответила она.

- Нравится, что видишь? - покрутившись вокруг своей оси и разводя руки в стороны, как бы показывая, что именно имеет в виду, поинтересовался Поттер.

- Думаю, не стоит ли подарить тебя Волдеморту, - симулируя задумчивость, почти в полный голос высказала Паркинсон свои мысли и внутренне замерла, ожидая реакции на экспериментальную шутку. Периферийным зрением девушка уловила, что остальные взирают не нее с чем-то средним между шоком и благоговейным ужасом, но гости ее не разочаровали и взорвались смехом. Она все еще не понимала их - того, как можно настолько радостно смеяться над такими пугающими вещами, но вдруг осознала, что вполне сможет к этому привыкнуть.

- Оберточную ленточку под цвет глаз подобрать будет трудно, - успокоившись, ответил Гарри, и его взгляд, обращенный к ней, полыхнул теплом. Не веря собственным глазам, Пэнси всмотрелась в затягивавший цвет молодой весенней листвы и чуть не ахнула: он смотрел на нее с восхищением и гордостью. Она задалась вопросом: почему? Откуда эта гордость и ужас однокурсников, и тут ее осенило, что за имя так легко соскользнуло с ее языка. – Теперь, леди, я могу сесть? - закончив свой пристрастный осмотр и оставшись довольная результатом, она одобрительно улыбнулась и кивнула, милостиво позволяя ему вернуться прежнее место. – Раз уж мы почти друзья, не поделишься знанием, когда нас удостоит присутствием Малфой? – добавил он более серьезным тоном.

- Я не знаю, что могло его задержать, - признала Пэнси.

- Будем ждать, - вздохнул Поттер.

- Возможно, - предложила Грейнджер, - поскольку разговор зашел о подарках, мы пока можем закончить неофициальную часть? Если, конечно, ты не забыл, - испытующе изогнула она на него бровь.

Поттер замер на полушаге и, спохватившись, хлопнул себя по лбу.

- Мэнди, радость моя, проверь правый карман.

На минуту отвлекшись от беседы с Джастином и парой его друзей, Броклехарст скользнула рукой в карман и перебросила Поттеру плоскую бархатную коробочку.

- Хотя повод для нашей встречи - чистой воды фикция, нам показалось, что такая эксплуатация Дафны требует определенной компенсации, что в свою очередь позволяет начать альянс с хорошей ноги и познакомить с одной из лучших маггловских традиций. – Гринграсс заинтересованно и взволнованно поднялась Гарри навстречу, приятно удивленная тем, что хоть кто-то вспомнил о ее дне рождения, помимо ближайших подруг. Ее руки машинально поправили прическу, огладили парадную мантию и расшитую ткань платья, заставляя Гарри по-доброму улыбнулся ее энтузиазму. - У магглов в шестнадцать достигают юридического совершеннолетия. Это особенное событие, а особое событие требует особого подарка. В этот день принято дарить что-то дорогое, памятное и, по возможности, долговечное. Мы подумали и решили, что тебе придется по вкусу именно это, - он продемонстрировал ей футляр. – Правда, боюсь, если тебе захочется его примерить, придется немного переодеться. Я рассчитывал на несколько иной вырез декольте, - смущенно пояснил он. – Извини.

- Выбирал Поттер? – наигранно ужаснулся Забини. – Не завидую я тебе, Дафна, - захохотал он.

- Заткнись, Блейз, - рявкнула Гринграсс, фурией развернувшись к нему. – Что подарил мне ты? Сомнительное удовольствие своего присутствия? – пробуравив его взглядом, она снова повернулась к Гарри, и выражение ее лица смягчилось, опять сделав похожей на маленькую неуверенную девочку.

- Это от всех нас, - он открыл перед ней футляр. – С днем рожденья, Дафна!

Она не ответила. Она вообще не обращала внимания ни на что с тех пор, как он открыл крышку и ее взгляду открылось чудо, покоящееся на белоснежном шелке. Причудливо переплетенный ободок из белого металла должен был плотно обхватить ее горло, и хотя он сам по себе был произведением искусства, в то же время просто оттенял выложенный в треугольник узор из синих камней с крупным камнем в подвеске посередине. Подрагивающими пальцами она проследила узор.

- Ты украла мой взгляд, - меланхолично провозгласила Луна.

- Волшебно! – выдохнула Гринграсс.

- И тем не менее колье маггловское. Обычные платина с сапфирами плюс уникальная работа истинного художника. Мне показалось, они подойдут к твоим глазам.

- Не возражаешь? - она убрала волосы с плеча.

- Платье… - пояснил Поттер, заметив недовольство его медлительностью.

- О. Хорошо, что мне одеть?

- Ничего, - он снова лукаво улыбнулся. – Девочки тебе помогут.

- Я не видела, на чем ты остановил выбор, - поднимаясь, сказала Парвати.

- Ты им позволишь? – спросил Гарри, снимая украшение с крепежей, немного поколебавшись, она уверенно кивнула.

Паркинсон одной из немногих было известно, как тщательно Драко планировал каждое свое появление на публике. Это было частью его обучения наследника Малфоев, которых поколение за поколением приучали к театральности. Каждый жест должен быть продуман. Каждое движение, если надо, могло нести в себе угрозу. Тем обиднее, что их сегодняшние гости не обратили внимания на его грандиозный выход, частично погруженные в какие-то полушепотные дискуссии или захваченные игрой «одень Дафну». Пэнси сама весьма неохотно отвела взгляд от девочек, смеющихся, выдвигающих все новые и новые предложения фасонов, парней, выставляющих баллы каждому варианту, и сияющей Дафны, восторженно принимавшей все положенные в этот день комплименты, поздравления и внимание. Пэнси испытала небывалый прилив благодарности к грифам, которые сумели устроить ей настоящий праздник.

- А я надеялся, что хотя бы некоторые из вас догадались о причине сегодняшней встречи и сумеют сохранить подобие серьезности, - раздался язвительный голос Малфоя, суета мгновенно смолкла, и теперь все смотрели на него. – Могу я поинтересоваться, что вас так развеселило? – изогнул он бровь в неподражаемом жесте насмешливого презрения и, наслаждаясь всеобщим вниманием, степенно прошествовал на свое центральное место.

- С тем же правом я могу спросить, где ты пропадал, когда тебя ждут люди, - закатив глаза отбрил его Поттер, поцеловал ручку зардевшейся Дафны и наконец рухнул на диван, блаженно раскинувшись.

- Не вижу проблемы, если вы сумели себя развлечь в ожидании, но если настаиваешь: директору срочно понадобилось обсудить со мной правила проведения межфакультетских мероприятий. Видимо, открывая свою труппу, детали вы продумать не успели.

- Зачем ломать голову и растрачивать себя на то, что будет сделано без твоего участия и без учета твоего мнения? – философски пожал плечами Поттер.

За время их короткого обмена репликами все успели рассесться, и только теперь Пэнси осознала, что праздная болтовня и легкие манеры позволили в какой-то момент им смешаться друг с другом, но сейчас все вернулось на круги своя к двум противостоящим лагерям. Единственной, кто оставался на ногах, была Луна Лавгуд, которая с потерянным выражением скользила взглядом по окружавшим ее лицам. Но стоило ей зацепиться взглядом за Поттера, в ее глазах вспыхнуло нечто, схожее с решимостью, и она направилась к Гарри, хотя рядом не наблюдалось свободных мест. Фактически Пэнси была поражена до глубины души, что такое количество людей сумело уместиться на одном диване, а еще больше - качеству мебели, не развалившейся под их общей массой. Потянув Поттера за плечо, Луна выдернула подушку у него из-за спины и, бросив ее на пол, с изяществом уселась у его ног в облаке серебряной ткани.

- Кажется, мы оговаривали присутствие только двух последних курсов, - нахмурился Драко.

- Луна исключение, - категорично отрезал Гарри.

- Гриффиндорцы, - хмыкнул Малфой, - не можете не обойти правила даже те, что придумали сами?

Однако прежде, чем Поттер успел ему ответить, с привычной отрешенностью заговорила сама Лавгуд:

- За мной нужно приглядывать, а все, кто обычно присматривает за мной, сегодня здесь, - она откинулась, прислоняясь к колену Поттера. – К тому же Гарри предпочитает делать это лично.

Это заявление заинтересовало всех слизеринцев без исключения, и Драко впился в Поттера требовательным взглядом.

- Не дави, Малфой, это не обсуждается, - серьезно ответил Поттер.

- Под твою ответственность, - неохотно отступил Драко, решив по крайней мере оставить за собой последнее слово.

- По этому поводу я бы не волновался: ваши заклинания – наше заклятье, безопасность нам гарантирована.

- Поттер, что за чары ты использовал? - с нажимом сказал Малфой, опасаясь, что неизвестная магия могла испортить весь комплекс старинных чар.

- Гарри, - любезно поправил его тот.

- Что? - спросил Кассус Уоррингтон.

- Раз уж мы собираемся быть друзьями, то стоит начать называть себя друг друга по именам, - мило улыбнулась Грейнджер.

- Прекрасно, - процедил Драко, и только Паркинсон поняла, что Поттер уже смог его довести, и в очередной раз подумала, что если бы они родились в одной семье, из них бы получились образцовые братья. – Что за заклинание ты использовал, Гарри? Или это страшная тайна?

- Разумеется, нет, - учтиво ответил Поттер и повернулся к временной обладательнице своего плаща. – Извини еще раз, Мэнди. Средний внутренний карман с левой стороны.

Следуя его указаниям и терпеливо закатывая глаза, девушка достала тонкую книжку небольшого формата и, не меняя позы, небрежным жестом перекинула ее на колени Малфою.

- Девятнадцатая страница.

Малфой нахмурился, удивляясь, откуда у Поттера рукописная книга, но когда прочитал пояснения на указанной странице, его изумление проявилось и внешне.

- Круг Посвященных? Это утерянное знание! Где ты это взял? – растеряв подобие невозмутимости, воскликнул Драко, благоговейно переворачивая древние листы и возмущенно вскрикнул, когда книга испарилась из его пальцев.

- А вот это уже невежливо, - сказал Поттер, захлопывая материализовавшуюся у него в руках книгу. – Что за человек – тебе протягивают ладонь, а ты норовишь отхватить всю руку. Вырвав из плечевого сустава.

- Как ты?.. – поразился Боул, заглядывавший через плечо Малфоя.

- Конечно же я умею призывать свое имущество.

Слизеринцы переглянулись – управлять собственностью мог только Глава Рода. Пэнси прибавила еще один получивший подтверждение пункт из слов Лукаса.

- Что за Круг Посвященных? – спросила она, переводя тему с того, на чем пока не следовало заострять внимания, поскольку еще не все были готовы к этому обсуждению, хотя образование Паркинсон включало в себя предмет, и свойства заклинания были ей известны.

- Чары сокрытия.

- На комнате уже были схожие чары, - бросил Забини, но чего он не ожидал, так выговора от Драко:

- Не позорься, Блейз, это заклинание существенно отличается.

- А что было у вас? – полюбопытствовал Терри, увлекавшийся этим разделом чар. – Стандартный набор, запрещающий разглашение информации, обсуждаемой в зоне покрытия?

Кто-то ответил подтверждающим кивком, и Бут мгновенно утратил дальнейший интерес.

- Выходя за пределы этих чар, несогласные или потенциально способные к предательству подвергнутся изменению памяти, - разъяснил Гарри. – Вы можете вводить в Круг новых людей, но как только основные моменты разглашены, чары взвесят его искренность и вероятную угрозу от этого человека.

- Зачем такие радикальные меры?

- Простая предосторожность, - сумрачно сказал Голдстейн.

- Не снова, Тони, - предупредил Гарри, и тот молча кивнул, а Гермиона понадеялась, что однажды Энтони все-таки сможет себя простить за предательство девушки, в которую был влюблен. Хотя его вины в поступке Мариэтты Эджком никто, кроме него самого, не видел. – В прошлом году, как вам известно, - с намеком продолжал Поттер, - через обычные заклинания случилась утечка, а мы из тех, кто предпочитает учиться на опыте. Тем более теперь все намного серьезнее. Мы больше не Армия Дамблдора – клуб самозащиты, а нечто более значительное. Зовите нас Неприкасаемыми.

**Глава 28**

- Мы еще ни на что не соглашались! - воскликнул Боул, и Малфой пригвоздил его резким взглядом за прерывание на самом интересном месте, внутренне сокрушаясь, с кем приходится иметь дело.

- Вы согласитесь, - спокойно заметил Гарри.

- Самоуверенность не лучшее качество, Поттер, - наставительно произнес Драко и почему-то совсем не обиделся, когда большинство сидевших напротив постарались подавить красноречивую усмешку: кто бы говорил.

- Не в том случае, если она подтверждена, - парировал Гарри. – Я озвучил очевидное, иначе вы в принципе не назначили бы встречу. Также я могу предположить, что вы пришли к этому решению, тщательно исследовав и взвесив мою историю столкновений с Волдемортом, и предпочли поставить на более молодого лидера, чем на победителя прошлого Лорда, находящегося в весьма преклонных годах. Кстати говоря, мудро.

- Браво! – Драко пару раз вяло хлопнул в ладоши. – Еще предположения?

- Вы знаете, что мы единственная приемлемая для вас альтернатива, и фактически вы уже согласны, но не можете этого признать, желая сохранить лицо.

- Почему это единственная? - чтобы скрыть охватившее его замешательство, колко заметил Эдриан, и Малфой испытал отчетливое желание его придушить, но быстро успокоился: все-таки постоянные травмы бладжерами не проходят бесследно. Оставалось радоваться, что лично его капитаном команды по квиддичу так и не назначили – быть приемником Флинта и Пьюси со всеми вытекающими последствиями совершенно не хотелось. Драко привык ценить свой интеллект.

- Поскольку мы единственные из владеющих реальной информацией, кому вы можете доверять и на чью помощь рассчитывать. Поэтому давайте – начинайте реализацию дальнейшего плана в попытке надавить на нас и использовать в своих целях. Я предлагаю вам сделать свой лучший выстрел и забыть об этом раз и навсегда, чтобы перейти непосредственно к важной части. Мы и так потеряли сегодня слишком много времени, и уже очень поздно для немыслимо изощренной и изнуряющей манипулятивной беседы в лучшем духе слизеринской изворотливости. Я не ошибусь, если предположу, что первым аргументом станут деньги?

Если бы после этих слов посреди кабинета разверзлась бездна, это вряд ли произвело бы больший эффект. Оцепенение – вот подходящее определение. Потрясение от декларации Поттера было достаточно сильным, чтобы развеять в пух и прах все остатки самообладания и собранности и заставить признаки шока всплыть на поверхность. Такого они не ожидали, они не рассчитывали на то, что Поттер как нечего делать просчитает их предварительную стратегию, небрежно отберет главный козырь и с холодной насмешкой в глазах будет измерять степень их растерянности. Драко мог им только посочувствовать, ведь однажды он тоже испытал это опустошение, когда лежал израненный у стены, с трудом подняв голову, желая плюнуть в ненавистную рожу вновь одержавшего над ним победу. Он знал Поттера шесть лет, он следил за ним, изводил его, соперничал и изучил этого подростка и его не самую устойчивую психику как свои пять пальцев. Малфой неоднократно имел удовольствие самолично лицезреть его во всех проявлениях: горячим, порывистым и безрассудным, агрессивным, вспыльчивым и до безобразия идеалистичным, взбалмошным, упрямым, прямым и бесхитростным, но, с трудом подняв взгляд, утонул в глазах совсем иной личности, источавшей спокойное чувство собственного достоинства. Поттер, присевший на корточки, устроив локти на коленях и свесив ладони между ног, и один Мерлин знает, сколько времени проведший в позе, которая должна была быть неудобной, но не казалась таковой, с бесстрастным интересом вивисектора следивший за текущей кровью и произносивший слова невыразительным тоном, был иным. В тот день он впервые приспустил свою маску для Драко, и с этим человеком Малфою не хотелось больше враждовать. Он захотел его уважения, потому что такого Поттера не мог не уважать сам. Истинная сущность всемагического героя пленяла: логичное, непокорное и никому не подвластное существо, видящее насквозь и не переносящее ложь, а главное - абсолютно, до зубовного скрежета уверенное в себе. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять и принять, что поступок Поттера не был насмешкой, издевкой или игрой в превосходство, а сухой констатаций: ты хотел быть мной? Наслаждайся. Драко не зря всегда считал себя умным магом и осознал с первого раза, что такого счастья ему не надо.

Но основная масса слизеринцев склонялась к мнению, что любого человека можно купить – это базовый тезис их жизненной философии. Драко мог хоть до хрипоты возмущенно кричать и спорить с ними, но заставить их понять, что Поттер не из этой породы, у него бы все равно не получилось. Он знал это, еще пребывая в плену своих заблуждений насчет персоны гриффиндорца, и они тоже могли, но видели, вернее, хотели видеть в Золотом Мальчике только марионетку в руках более взрослых и опытных волшебников. Фигуру, чья значимость, создана искусственно и исключительно ради людской веры в то, что ситуация не безнадежна. Для них он не больше чем мальчишка, избалованный безнаказанностью и неуязвимостью из-за покровительства старого паука, благодаря чьему попустительству он привык уповать лишь на собственную удачу и вырос с мыслью, что из любой переделки можно выпутаться. Они привыкли видеть пешку, а на самом деле он был марионеткой, обрезавшей свои нити.

- Не ошибешься, - спокойным тоном отозвался Драко, искренне наслаждавшийся видом своих ошарашенных однокурсников, и вольготно откинулся на спинку кресла, пытаясь понять, во что тот играет. В Круге Посвященных Поттер позволил себе снять свою недалекую маску и показал истинное лицо всем слизеринцам с целью заставить воспринимать его серьезно, как когда-то проделал это с ним. Но почему Поттер продолжает смотреть на него этим потешным взглядом? Малфой никак не мог сосредоточиться и вспомнить, где видел его раньше - ощутимо мешало назойливое, неприятное чувство, что Неприкасаемым Поттер показал себя без предварительной защиты чар или контракта, иначе их бы вообще не существовало. А еще крутилась мысль, которой он не мог не забавляться: как бы на такого Гарри Поттера отреагировали его отец и крестный?

- Тогда не трудись, этот пункт можно пропустить. Я знаю, что любая война, подпольная деятельность или организация требует средств, но не позволю себя унижать сравнением с безносой образиной, использующей своих сторонников в качестве бумажников на ножках. Своих людей я способен обеспечить всем необходимым самостоятельно. Сэкономим друг другу время и пропустим денежный вопрос, вам тут по определению ничего не светит. Попробуй другую дверь, - Гарри закатил глаза, когда Малфой непонимающе изогнул бровь и разъяснил:

- Назови другую причину.

И тут Драко вспомнил: именно с таким видом Поттер уговаривал его на глупости! На одной из их тренировок он научил его магической версии маггловской игры «В поддавки». Выставив поглощающие магию щиты, они носились по залу, пытаясь поймать как можно больше заклинаний противника, которые из взаимной вредности запускались по самым немыслимым траекториям. Выигрывал тот, кто собирал больше энергии. Игра была интересна, но Драко не понимал ее практической ценности, кроме очевидного плюса практики акробатических трюков, щит ловил только низшие чары, поставить одновременно с ним более мощную защиту было нельзя, а аккумулированный заряд пропадал, едва отменялось заклинание. Бессмысленная трата магии, думал он ровно до того момента, как Поттер показал, как перенаправить заряд вовне, и разнес мишень-валун в крошево. И сейчас он предлагал Драко сыграть ту же партию, но по новым правилам, чтобы каждый из них получил желаемое и не потерял в статусе. Малфою нравились такие игры.

- Вы думали, чем будете заниматься после? - голос Драко не был злым или насмешливым, он был невыразительным, разыгрывая вторую предоставленную отцом карту, с которой он частично был согласен. – Понимаю, сейчас вы молоды и вам нет дела до грядущего, вы привыкли жить одним днем и быть безрассудными почти до безумия, но рано или поздно этому придет конец, и вам придется задуматься. Год или два могут казаться большим сроком, но рассмотреть варианты своего будущего я рекомендовал бы уже сейчас, потом будет поздно.

- Похоже на угрозу, - раздался трагический шепот.

- Дин.

- Уже заткнулся.

- Мне никогда не было интересно, как это принято устраивать у магглов, - обводя взглядом своих внимательных слушателей из числа пришлых, сказал Драко, - я не знаю, к чему вы привыкли. В реалиях магического мира, чтобы преуспеть в избранной карьере, получить лучшее место или ученичество у известного мастера, вам необходимо нечто большее, чем высокие показатели СОВ и ТРИТОН. Система распределения рабочих мест существует долгие века и столетиями не претерпевает изменений, она неизменна и не перестанет жить, даже если эту войну выиграют светлые. Многие посты изначально наследственные, они поколениями передавались от одного главы чистокровного рода другому. Все чистокровки в этой комнате уже имеют места, обеспеченные влиянием их семьи, и для нас будущий доход, карьерный рост, руководящие должности гарантированы, людям вроде вас, полукровкам и особенно магглорожденным, если вы хотите добиться хоть чего-то, необходим покровитель. Возможно, гипотетически ты прав, и сейчас мы нуждаемся в вас, чтобы выжить и сохранить род, но потом вы в не меньшей мере будете нуждаться в нас для собственного выживания. Союз в общих интересах. Он взаимовыгоден.

В течение своей речи Драко замечал, как понемногу приободрялись слизеринцы, а у гостей периодически начинали подергиваться лица. Едва он замолчал и в ожидании реакции уставился на Поттера, подергивание усилилось, и они начали переглядываться. Он не знал, кто засмеялся первым, но через секунду смеялись уже все. Взахлеб, со слезами на глазах и до колик в животе, валясь с ног и цепляясь друг за дружку. Могло показаться, что у них сдали нервы и случилась массовая истерика, но нет, определенно, это был веселый, легкий смех развлекавшихся людей. Спустя несколько минут они, наконец, начали понемногу успокаиваться, охая, выпрямляться, всхлипывая, восстанавливать дыхание, все еще прерываясь кратковременными приступами хихиканья.

- Не вижу ничего смешного, - оскорблено сказал Малфой. – Вы не желаете понимать значение чистоты крови в магическом мире. Думаете, если притворитесь, что проблемы не существует, она исчезнет сама собой? Или считаете, что героям войны простят такой пустячок? Вы не понимаете, чем это все обернется для вас в будущем. Будь вы хоть трижды героями, вам припомнят малейшие ошибки, просчитают каждую каплю маггловской или нечеловеческой крови и поставят крест на любой карьерной перспективе! – восстановившие присутствие духа слизеринцы выразили поддержку и полное одобрение действий своему лидеру согласными кивками.

- Да нет, мы все поняли, - утирая глаза, ответил Гарри. – Ты имеешь в виду, что, например, Гермиона, которая, как мы все знаем, признана умнейшей волшебницей нашего поколения, при всех своих мозгах и неоднократном титуле лучшей ученицы может рассчитывать только на место младшего секретаря низшего клерка и никогда не получить никакого продвижении по службе, верно?

- Да! Об этом не принято говорить в школе, но подавляющее большинство магглорожденных выпускников Хогвартса, среди которых встречаются и лучшие выпускники, - при этом Драко с долей ехидства скосил взгляд на Грейнджер, - возвращаются обратно в маггловский мир, не сумев найти здесь работу и спасаясь от нищеты. Мы гарантируем, что вы избежите подобной участи.

- И кому-то удивительно, что в этом мире царит такой бардак? – возвел очи горе Поттер и оглянулся на Неприкасаемых. - Все еще считаете, что я слишком высоко замахнулся? – в ответ их лица укрепились, и он снова повернулся к Малфою. - Ты спрашивал, как дела обстоят у магглов? У них должности распределяются по способностям: не соответствуешь - вон с кресла, освободи дорогу другому, кому оно по силам. И это правильно! Когда от тебя зависят судьбы людей, ты должен понимать: что, как, зачем и почему ты делаешь, а не просиживать зад. Я не собираюсь приукрашивать и утверждать, что магглы равнодушны к власти, деньгам, положению и всяким прочим атрибутам коррупции. Разумеется, там тоже не все гладко, и встречаются сволочи, которые наживаются и используют в личных целях служебные полномочия, но с ними постоянно ведет борьбу антикоррупционный комитет и еще куча организаций, благодаря им таковых нахлебников становится все меньше и меньше, - экспрессивно ответил Гарри, а потом откинулся на спинку и продолжил более спокойным тоном: - Магглы хотя бы пытаются это изменить, а вы воспринимаете как должное. Но не думай, что мы не оценили твое весьма щедрое предложение.

- А где на эту тему принято говорить, Малфой? – спросила Гермиона с ласковым весельем в глазах.

- Наверное, в кулуарах Министерства и на приемах, где сверяют количество покинувших их нечестивцев, словно таблицы крикетного чемпионата в «Таймс», - хохотнул Джастин.

Полностью озадаченные их реакцией слизеринцы, еще окончательно не оправившиеся после речи Гарри, теперь были в растерянности целиком и полностью. Парой незначительных действий их, признанных мастеров интриг и манипуляций, будущую политическую и экономическую элиту страны, поставили в совершенный тупик безмозглые солдафоны, голубая мечта которых попасть в Аврорат. Ведь они же ради этого и создавали первоначально свою смешную армию и позволили прибиться единомышленникам с других факультетов, глупо надеясь снискать преимущество при наличии боевой практики. Словно им было куда еще податься, кроме авроров, где нанимают всех подряд… из прошедших курс зелий, а таких в Гриффиндоре с каждым годом все меньше, поскольку мало кто из них рискнет ради какой-то там мечты лишних два года мириться с обществом Снейпа, воспринимавшего их существование как личное оскорбление. Стоило признать, что все-таки немного ума у них есть. Только Поттер и его подружка остались в своем репертуаре и отправились туда, где их совершенно не желали.

- Да не тушуйтесь вы так, мы тоже изучали статистику и знаем, что девяносто семь процентов магглорожденных покидают магическую Британию, возвращаясь к магглам или эмигрируя за границу в поисках нормальной работы и общества, лишенного подобных предрассудков, - сказал Терри Бут. - Это задокументированный Министерством Магии факт, и он находится в свободном доступе.

- Тогда почему вы смеялись? – удивилась Милисент, что само по себе было изумительно, учитывая ее стоическую натуру.

- Потому что никому из вас не пришло в голову, что мы сбегаем отсюда не «в поисках лучшей жизни», - весело ответила Кэти.

- От войны? – предположила Пэнси.

- Ты только что назвала гриффиндорцев трусами, - подмигнул ей Невилл, заставив улыбнуться.

- Магглорожденные покидают магический мир, потому что нам тут невыносимо… - начала Гермиона.

- Ужасающе… - Мэнди.

- Тошнотворно… - Терри.

- Невозможно… - Джастин.

- Отвратительно… - Гарри.

- Мерзостно… - Эдди.

- Непереносимо… - Лаванда.

- Невыразимо… - Кэти.

- СКУЧНО! – хором.

Непреложная истина гласила, что Слизерин это не тот факультет, на котором позволительны проявления эмоций, помимо холода, презрения, осуждения или надменности. Раннее потрясение из-за вступительных поттеровских слов - всего лишь мимолетный эпизод, не более чем секундное замешательство недопустимо пойманных врасплох. И только их Слизеринский Принц, подтверждая собственное превосходство, остался остроумным, безжалостным и не допустил никаких эмоций на свое красивое лицо, он не просто так стал их лидером – ему хотелось соответствовать, с него брали пример, его копировали, ему подражали. После первого удара слизеринцы оправились и быстро взяли себя в руки, еще не подозревая, что второй выпад заденет намного сильнее. Сейчас все поголовно с выражением недоумения на лицах и расширившимися глазами они были повергнуты в шок от небрежного заявления, перевернувшего их мир с ног на голову. Гриффиндорцы в очередной раз сумели подтвердить свою репутацию: им удалось невозможное – смутить слизеринцев всего парой слов.

- Поэтому мы и смеялись, - сказала Грейнджер. - Чистокровные с такой непередаваемой гордостью полагают, что смогли выжить нас из своего мира, и даже не представляют, что мы уходим из «замечательного и прекрасного магического мира» по собственной инициативе.

- Часто прихватив с собой кого-нибудь из потомственных магов, - с обожанием уставившись на Анжелину, впервые заговорил Ли Джордан, и оставалось лишь удивляться, что из такого молчуна получился столь блистательный комментатор.

- Которые, кстати, как раз и уходят в маггловский мир в пресловутых поисках, заодно спасаясь от войны, - добавил Корнер. – Во всяком случае, мой отец поступил именно так. Его достала вся эта бесконечная грызня ни о чем, он влюбился и решил строить новую жизнь на новом месте.

- Почему? – тупо спросил Гойл.

- Существование магии для вас – это ожившая легенда. Почему вы готовы бросить ее? – сглотнув, уточнил Уоррингтон.

- Вы читали статьи в «Пророке» после нападения?

- В них i_все_/i правда? – прищурившись, спросил Теодор.

- До последнего слова, - торжественно заверил Гарри.

- Значит, Рита работает на тебя, - хмыкнул Малфой.

- Да, - кивнул тот, - но для разнообразия я плачу ей за истину.

- На нее объявили охоту, - сказал Боул неприязненно. – Ее все ищут и для Лорда, и для Министерства.

- Пусть, я с удовольствием понаблюдаю за их попытками. Риту никогда не найдут – я забочусь о своих людях. Так вот, я упомянул статьи, поскольку, как там английским языком написано, для нас плюсы магии не перевешивают минусы. Скорее наоборот. К тому же… проклятье, даже не знаю, как объяснить, - Гарри запустил пятерню в волосы, выдавая свое затруднение. – Вы выросли здесь и не представляете себе другой жизни, а мы – да. Как объяснить слепому, что такое цвет? Мы знакомы с двумя мирами и можем выбирать из них, и магический здорово проигрывает. Вам может нравиться его неизменность, но для нас она равноценна болоту. Мы привыкли жить в мире, который постоянно модифицируется, где жизнь насыщена событиями, интересами. У вас ничего этого нет, здесь правят бал амбиции – они у вас вроде национальной идеи, и кроме потребности удовлетворить их, вы словно других желаний не имеете вовсе. Магглы говорят: «Делу время – потехе час», и в отличие от вас они действительно много трудятся, поскольку в том мире это реальный способ выбиться в люди и добиться процветания в различных сферах, но одновременно мы не забываем о развлечениях и удовольствии. Что делают маги, когда хотят отдохнуть от дел и забот? Ничего, чтобы подходило под эти категории. У нас для этого есть выставки, концерты, театр, художественная литература, кино, - загибая пальцы, перечислял Гарри, - телевидение, спортивные состязания, интернет и свобода любой разновидности, чтобы воплотить всевозможные желания.

- У них, - набычившись, пробормотал Крэбб.

- Прошу прощения? – приподнял брови Поттер, оглянувшись на него.

- Ты причисляешь себя к ним, но ты один из нас, - с непоколебимой уверенностью и непроницаемым лицом продолжал гнуть свое Винсент. – Ты первый сын Поттеров, наследник династии. Ты принадлежишь магам, а не им, - пренебрежительный кивок в сторону группки магглорожденных студентов, которая собралась рядом с Мэнди и Джастином и взирала на Крэбба, словно он был одной голов на Горе _Рашмор_, внезапно обретшей голос.

- Это не меняет того, что большую часть своей жизни я провел магглом, - обыденно отозвался Поттер, как будто для него не было ничего выдающегося в том, чтобы вести осмысленный разговор с ручной гориллой. – Да, моя жизнь там отнюдь не была идеальным счастьем, но в любой день я бы предпочел ее тискам статуса героя здесь, - Гарри продолжал смотреть на парня, ожидая, скажет ли тот еще что-то, но Крэбб снова скрестил руки и отвернулся.

- Вы уже второй раз ссылаетесь на свободу, - вклинилась Изабелл Арлэн. – Что вы подразумеваете под этим определением? – и проигнорировала презрительно-снисходительное фырканье на своей стороне.

- Думать и делать, что хочешь, заниматься, чем желаешь, - с готовностью отозвалась Гермиона, отлично понимая, что конкретно интересовало девушку. – Разумеется, наша свобода не абсолютна, иначе это было бы анархией, так что мы тоже ограничены соблюдением законов, но они более гибкие по сравнению с вашими. В цивилизованном маггловском обществе гражданам гарантировано равенство, свобода волеизъявления и вероисповедания. Каждый гражданин государства имеет равные права и обязанности вне зависимости от происхождения, расы, национальности, веры, происхождения или пола. Это основополагающий принцип современного мира. Правда, думаю, что Гарри и Мэнди имели в виду нечто более приземленное, - усмехнулась она.

- Черт, да! – воскликнула Броклехарст. – Я имела в виду, что меня достало, что приходится жить, будто меня содержат в колонии для несовершеннолетних. Даже закрытые маггловские интернаты не настолько похожи на тюрьму! Мы заперты здесь, изолированы от всех и всего, что нам дорого и близко. Мы даже время от времени с уроков слинять не можем, чтобы душу отвести!

- Прогульщиков обычно ловят. Ну, меня всегда ловили, - смущенно усмехнулся Бут.

- Пусть бы поймали, в кои веки наказание было бы заслуженное, а не по дурацкому поводу: смотрит не с должным уважением, слишком громко дышит, чересчур похож на своего отца, - фыркнул Гарри.

- Если наш мир вам настолько отвратителен, зачем вы здесь остаетесь? Почему возвращаетесь каждый год? – возмутился Деррик.

Эти же вопросы крутились в мыслях каждого слизеринца и вызывали странное ощущение дежа вю у Драко Малфоя, возвращая к воспоминанию о первой встрече с Поттером после его летнего отсутствия и конкретно к одной фразе: «Естественно, я вернулся, куда бы я делся?» Ему всегда казалось, что в этом предложении было скрыто больше, чем высказывали слова, возможно, из-за усталой горечи, сопровождавшей их.

- Давайте-ка, я расскажу вам одну историю, - заговорил Поттер будничным тоном, как будто разговор шел о погоде. – Уверен, все присутствующие знакомы с Колином Криви, но не каждому известно, что у него есть брат Деннис, который учится на год младше. Так вот, в связи с некоторыми обстоятельствами, когда Дэн получил свое письмо из Хогвартса, Колин решил прервать свое обучение…

- Почему? – угрюмо спросил Гойл.

- Не суть важно, и потом подробности - личное дело братьев Криви, не мне решать, предавать ли их огласке. Можете спросить у них, и, если они захотят, сами вам расскажут, - сдвинув брови, Гарри укоризненно посмотрел на Грегори, застывшего за спиной Малфоя миниатюрной горой. – Но вернемся к нашей истории. Колин был настроен ни при каких условиях не возвращаться в школу, и родителям скрепя сердце пришлось с этим смириться. И тем сильнее они были удивлены, найдя старшего сына в день отъезда экспресса за сбором вещей, но что действительно их обеспокоило: он, словно сомнамбула, совершал механические движения и не реагировал на внешние раздражители. Они хотели вызвать врача и пытались насильно удержать его в доме, и тогда он заговорил: «Мне надо на вокзал», - одна и та же фраза снова и снова, пока они не сдались и не повезли детей на Кингс-Кросс, - Поттер подтверждающе кивнул расцветающему пониманию змей. – Пройдя сквозь барьер, Колин, проигнорировав приветствия сокурсников и не прощаясь с родней, сразу же скрылся в поезде. Джинни и остальные второкурсники, поняв, что что-то неправильно, и видя состояние четы Криви, позвали старших, которые, как могли, успокоили их, обещали приглядеть за Деннисом и держать в курсе о Колине, который очнулся, едва ступив под сень этих величественных стен. Разумеется, это не могло нас не заинтересовать, и мы провели всестороннее расследование. Все дело оказалось в бумагах, которые министерские чинуши подсовывают на подпись родителям, когда приходят за нами, убеждают в правдивости существования магии примерами проявления стихийного волшебства у их ребенка и ими же запугивают. Что-то вроде «необученный маг опасен в первую очередь для самого себя, ибо, если не укротить силу, однажды она его уничтожит», а поскольку большинство родителей своих детей любит, они соглашаются на все, лишь бы сохранить им жизнь. Контракты – каверзная вещь, особенно если они специально апеллируют различиями законодательств между мирами.

- Моя мать предварительно консультировалась с юристом, - вступила Лаванда Браун, - это был стандартный договор о предоставлении качественного образования.

- Когда я попросил своего отца конфиденциально изучить договор, оказалось, что в основе он является магически обязывающим контрактом, - подхвати Энтони, и никто не стал оспаривать авторитетного мнения совладельца одной из самых преуспевающих юридических фирм магического Лондона «Голдстейн&Шек». – Там дико хитрая уловка: ведь обладают магией несовершеннолетние, и они не могут подписывать бумаги лично, но детей связывают через подписи по праву преемственности крови. Если они попробуют противостоять, контракт и собственная магия заставят их подчиниться.

- У нас нет выбора, кроме как закончить образование. Договор невозможно отвергнуть или расторгнуть, как и другие магические обязательства – он нерушим, - пожал плечами Терри.

- Невозможно! Это было бы узаконенное применение Империуса! – яро запротестовал Пьюси, не в силах поверить, что это не шутка, и в своем смятении он явно был не одинок.

- Кого заботят права гряз…магглорожденных? – намеренная оговорка Грейнджер, заставила их не то чтобы устыдиться, но слегка смешаться и признать ее правоту. – Разумеется, они не говорят об этом нашим родителям, иначе сомневаюсь, что хоть одного из нас подпустили к Хогвартсу на пушечный выстрел.

- Вы им не рассказали? - чуть приподнял левую бровь Драко. Это не могло быть правдой, верно? Но, думая об этом, он вспоминал удивление отца и крестного непонятной безмятежности директора. Несомненно, он суетился, организовывал поисковые партии, раздавал задания, но натасканный на политических тонкостях Люциус не раз утверждал, что чувствует в этом какой-то обман.

- А смысл? – спросил Финч-Флетчли. – Сделать все равно ничего не получится: мы тут на птичьих правах существуем, жалобу обычных магглов вы тем более рассматривать не станете, а предков жалко – они себе все нервы истреплют. Вопреки министерской пропаганде, магглы совершенно не считают рождение в их семье «особенного» ребенка этаким благословлением, хотя и страшилки о том, что с такими детьми творят «низшие существа, не постигающие величие магического дара» - тоже чушь полная. Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что правда где-то посередине. Факт – предкам совсем не нравится отправлять нас в неизвестность на большую часть года, и если они к тому же узнают правду о том, что здесь творится на самом деле, то вообще с ума сойдут. Единственная связь с родителями - это письма, и лично я никогда не писал ничего о продолжающейся войне, об истинном отношении к нам, короче, ни о чем проблемном. Это было мое личное решение, но не скажу, что сильно удивился, узнав, что оно совпало с решением всех остальных. Фактически все, что получают от нас дома, следующее: магия - это так здорово! С каждым днем я все лучше ее контролирую. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу навсегда вернуться к вам. Мы все стараемся держать их от магического мира так далеко, насколько это возможно, - Джастин утомленно потер лоб кончиками пальцев, не замечая, что от его речи на чистокровных напала оторопь. – Черт возьми, иногда я жалею, что у меня случился выброс магии, без него убедить моих в существовании магии было бы просто невозможно. И жизнь никогда не стала бы до такой степени сложной, - оттолкнувшись от стены, он не спеша прошел к бару и залпом осушил бокал вина.

Гарри и Гермиона встревоженно переглянулись. Обсуждая кандидатуры делегатов для встречи, они особо подчеркнули важность психологической устойчивости, поскольку разговор мог близко коснуться личных тем и больных вопросов, и никому не принес бы пользы нервный срыв. Необходимо было осветить настроение, и к счастью, слизеринцы неосознанно предоставили прекрасную возможность.

- Как возможно, чтобы у мага не было… - начала Ребекка, но прикусила язык под тяжелыми взглядами однофакультетников.

- Это возможно, если жизнь магглорожденного не подвергалась опасности, - все равно ответил Гарри.

- Эти вопросы не принято обсуждать в приличном обществе! – осадил его Малфой.

- А почему нет? – Гермиона улыбнулась и покачала головой. – У магглов есть поговорка: «Что естественно, то не безобразно». Стыдиться стихийной магии – это все равно, что стесняться того, что в детстве ты носил подгузники и не умел говорить. Или все дело в том, как они проявились у вас? – хитро прищурилась она.

- Я не намерен этого обсуждать! Никто из нас! – категорично отрезал Драко, и Пэнси задавила усмешку, поскольку, как его нареченная, в детстве часто посещавшая будущего жениха для налаживания связи, была неоднократной свидетельницей стихийных вспышек, как правило, всегда после отказа купить еще больше игрушек или получить третью порцию десерта. Так или иначе все желаемое оказывалось в его руках, а до непристойности гордый своим отпрыском родитель был счастлив оплатить доказательство магической состоятельности наследника.

- Лично меня чуть машина не сбила, - беспечно заявил Майкл, - но вместо этого проехала сквозь меня.

- Та же фигня, - сказал Джастин, - но меня в воздух подняло.

- Машина? – спросил Боул.

- Автомобиль, - сказал Корнер и, закатив глаза на непонимание, пояснил: - Безлошадная повозка.

- Эка невидаль - нас на них каждый год с вокзала возят, - хмыкнул Монтегю.

- Кареты возят фестралы, - сказал Невилл, явно пародируя какого-то ребенка, и гриффиндорцы покатились со смеху, перекрывая удивленное: «Кто?» - от нескольких голосов.

- Нет-нет-нет, тогда он их по-другому назвал, - выдавила Алисия Спинетт, заставив Поттера схватиться за голову. – Гарри, ну как ты их обозвал?

- Мне этого никогда не забудут? – ввернул он, поднимая глаза к потолку.

- Скелекони, - лукаво сказала Гермиона, заработав резкий взгляд от своего друга, беззаботно продолжала. – Только я так у него и не выпытала - почему.

- Из-за мультика, ясно? – пресыщенный выжидательными взглядами сдался Гарри. – Они напомнили мне «Skeleton dance», такие же жутковато-забавные.

- Объясните? Мы тут вроде как вне истории, - спросил Эрни.

- Мы уже говорили на эту тему в первый год, - невинно сказал Дин, одарив издавшего стон Гарри злодейской усмешкой. – Почти в тех же самых выражениях, только я не помню, кто из старших едва не был сбит пьяным водителем, - он вопросительно оглянулся на друзей, но те только плечами пожимали. – Ну, не важно. Короче, тогда-то Гарри и выболтал, что кареты запряжены, сначала повисла пауза, но что началось потом… - он выразительно присвистнул.

- Учитывая, насколько гриффиндорцы экспрессивны, догадаться нетрудно, - с задором отреагировала Сьюзен, покосившись на сидевшего рядом Гарри.

- Не сочувствуй ему, - сказала Парвати из-за ее спины, - основной удар пришелся по Оливеру Вуду. На него только ленивый в тот день не орал.

- Почему? – удивилась Боунс.

- А это как раз был период открытия «квиддичных талантов Поттера», - пояснила девушка. – Вуд в своем энтузиазме был неудержим и безжалостно тестировал нового ловца, заставляя ловить снитч снова и снова, не выпуская с поля до наступления полной темноты. Мы все ходили поглазеть – там действительно было от чего прийти в восторг, но не до такой же степени, чтобы под конец «тренировки» Гарри чуть с метлы не падал от изнеможения и был не способен разжать пальцы.

- И вы даже не представляете, как сильно я хотел передушить ваши тонкие девчоночьи шейки после устроенной вокруг меня суеты, - обворожительно улыбнулся ей Гарри, запрокинув голову.

- Если бы не мой массаж, к утру все растяжения от интенсивных упражнений и перегруженные воздушной акробатикой мышцы болели бы, как ад! Ты бы неделю не смог разогнуться и ходить без хромоты, если бы я не размяла нервные узлы и не сняла спазмы!

- Ладно-ладно, - примирительно ответил Гарри, - я сделаю вид, что это не ты с первого взгляда желала возложить на мое прекрасное тело свои милые лапки. Я ведь помню, как ты расстроилась, когда я не допустил тебя к особенно напряженной из-за отсутствия полетной практики группе мышц.

- О да, всю жизнь мечтала, - возразила Парвати почему-то шепотом, игнорируя ошарашенные взгляды и хихиканье со всех сторон.

- Я знаю, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Поттер, выгибая грудь колесом.

- Это был сарказм! – возмущенно ответила девушка, отвесив ему подзатыльник по удобно выставленной макушке.

- Для него тебе в голосе явно не хватает яду, - подначивая, фыркнул Поттер, и девушка уже собиралась дать ему достойный ответ, но донесшийся до них замаскированный под кашель голос Забини их отвлек:

- Слабак.

- Эй, он в тот день впервые сел на метлу! - защищая, воскликнула Спиннетт. – Сколько вы продержались на пробном полете? Или, что более интересно, с какого возраста ты брал уроки полетов, чтобы попасть в команду с третьей попытки на четвертом году? – спросила она прищурившегося Блейза.

- Алисия, пожалуйста, не превращай это в соревнование, - взмолился Поттер, и, поворчав, та уступила.

- Поттер, ты что, правда метел никогда до Хогвартса не видел? – обалдел Пьюси, для которого подобное утверждение граничило со святотатством.

- Почему? Видел – в музее, куда мы на школьную экскурсию ездили. Там была картина Пиросмани под названием «Дворник», - немного утрируя, сказал Гарри и, поняв, что название профессии ничего им не объясняет, вредно добавил: - Это люди, которые в старину мели сор с улиц. Да-да, именно метлами, - и тихо засмеялся до завидного единодушной реакции всей представленной популяции квиддичной элиты Хогвартса без оглядки на факультетскую принадлежность.

- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, - уточнил Малфой.

- Тебя-то что так удивляет? Помнишь нашу первую встречу в магазине Малкин? Я производил впечатление осведомленного человека?

- Ты производил впечатление полного придурка, - фыркнул Драко: еще бы ему забыть, как он впервые увидел взлохмаченного черноволосого мальчугана, недоумевающе осматривавшего все вокруг сквозь стекла нелепых очков огромными глазами цвета свежескошенной травы и заполнившего всю лавку своим присутствием. Ни до, ни после Драко никогда не испытывал такого опьянения чужой силой. Он смог почти убедить себя, что тогда ему все примерещилось, что это было совпадением магических полей двух экзальтированно-взбудораженных перспективой школьной жизни мальчишек, но червь сомнений продолжал грызть его, хотя после начала учебы Поттер подобного уровня магии больше никогда при нем не демонстрировал.

- Ну, ты стоял там весь из себя и болтал о метлах, а я понять не мог: издеваешься ты или говоришь серьезно. А когда понял, онемел окончательно, и в голове только одна мысль билась: «Господи, куда же меня занесло?» Так что мне простительно. Вам просто не понять иронию ситуации, когда человека из космической эры пытаются впечатлить помелом, - смеясь, закончил он.

- Я все еще не узнал, что значит «фестрал» и почему Вуд нуждался в утешении, – вернул тему к изначальной МакМиллан, заминая нависшее возмущенное ответное выступление квиддичных маньяков, чей гнев копился с памятной сцены в Больничном Крыле и не самых лицеприятных реплик Грейнджер по поводу «разносторонности» развлечений магов в виде квиддича.

- Оливеру досталось от всех, - понимая уловку, продолжила Парвати, - Перси Уизли кричал, что он физически довел ребенка до видений, его коллега староста - что в темноте Гарри все же припечатало бладжером и, по всей видимости, неоднократно, команда - что необдуманным фанатизмом Вуд лишает их лучшего шанса на победу. Короче, ор мы подняли знатный, и от линчевания Вуда спасло лишь появление профессора МакГонагалл, которая примчалась в башню проверять, не наступил ли Апокалипсис. А когда Перси объяснил, в чем дело, - Патил бросила мимолетный нечитаемый взгляд на Гарри, который, словно почувствовав его макушкой, тряхнул головой, обрывая его. Она не осознавала, что он был полностью идентичен взгляду декана, которая, пригладив Поттера по голове, читала подопечным объяснительную лекцию, - рассказала, кто такие **фестралы**и почему их видит только Гарри.

- И почему? – тупо спросил Крэбб, хлопая глазами.

- Крылатых лошадей невозможно увидеть, не познав Великую Скорбь. Я не подозревал, что они невидимы для не столкнувшихся со смертью лицом к лицу, пока это не выскочило в том разговоре. Раньше я думал, что это еще одна странная зверушка вроде тех, кем забита зоолавка в Косой Аллее.

- Постой… как же… ты же… никого до Седрика, - дрожащим голосом сказала Чжоу Чанг, и Гарри бросил на нее искренне сочувствующий взгляд, прежде чем ответить:

- Мою мать тоже убили на моих глазах.

- О, Мерлин, - захлопнула она рот ладонью и, как и многие другие, пораженно глядя на него, просипела: - Ты помнишь?

На этот раз неловко переглянулись все, озадаченные тем, что, похоже, до настоящего момента действительно никому и никогда не пришло в голову поинтересоваться у Поттера, помнит ли он, что случилось ужасной ночью 1981 года. В той войне многие родители умирали, жертвуя собой ради детей, но ни один из них не сотворил своей смертью защиту, способную отразить Аваду, а ведь многие были весьма щедро одарены магически. Почему это удалось магглорожденной? Вопрос был настолько интригующим, что для многих семей заслуживал нарушения запрета на изучение природы магии и риска приобрести славу «темного мага» в случае поимки, но потенциал подобного открытия для рода того стоил. Много лет чистокровные маги всего мира безуспешно охотились за этой тайной, хотя исходных данных было ничтожно мало. Не было зафиксировано никаких необычных заклинаний, помимо довольно внушительного набора высшей боевой магии: оно и понятно, учитывая, кем являлись дуэлянты. Никаких реальных свидетельств, включая отчета целителей и колдомедиков, о причинах смерти Лорда и Леди Поттер не существовало. Уполномоченные лица, побывавшие на месте происшествия, так и не объявили официальной версии событий. Книги, рассказы и статьи, напечатанные о событиях той ночи, были изданы под цензурой Министерства, и потому ни в коей мере не заслуживали доверия. Тем не менее было выдвинуто множество теорий, основанных на предположениях и допущениях, и одно время это даже стало модным развлечением: секретные обсуждения и разделения собственных версий в узком, почти семейном и от того доверенном кругу. Но правда состояла в том, что о произошедшем на самом деле знали только двое, и поскольку расспросить их (одного в виду смерти, другого – возраста) не представлялось возможным, постепенно интерес угас. И вот сейчас нежданно-негаданно Гарри Поттер, достигший возраста, когда может говорить сам за себя, одной короткой фразой подтвердил наличие информации, за которую многие не пожалели бы весьма крупной суммы денег, и опроверг утверждение, что разум младенца не сумел бы ее зафиксировать. Все это казалось весьма захватывающим, и студенты подались поближе, боясь что-то упустить.

- Некоторые вещи при всем желании не забываются, - тихо признал Поттер.

- Минуточку, - встрял Монтегю, - ты утверждаешь, что в возрасте года и трех месяцев был способен осознать смерть? Различие в воспитании не может быть настолько огромно, - с изрядной долей скепсиса покачал он головой.

- Определений не знаешь - верно, но понимаешь, что внутри тебя есть что-то красное, и когда оно появляется снаружи – тебе больно, - отстраненно, с тихой печалью ответил Поттер, будто бы вслушиваясь в себя. Он наклонился вперед, положив локти на колени, сцепив пальцы перед собой, и пробуравил собеседников тяжелым взглядом, заставив тех подавить невольную дрожь. – Дети не идиоты, Грэм, с первых шагов они познают жизнь на опыте. Да, я не знал, что моя мать умерла, но я знал, как сильно ей больно, раз уж меня нашли в луже натекшей из нее крови, и знал, что она не вернется, когда она не проснулась в мгновение ока от моего крика, как делала это всегда.

- Как в крови? Авада же не оставляет следов? – нарастающий гул голосов накрыл комнату душной волной.

- А кто сказал, что она умерла от Авады? – словно для себя самого, а не для других произнес Гарри, сжимая правую ладонь в кулак, и Гермиона ощутила, что ему пришлось прибегнуть к Окклюменции, чтобы вырваться из ловушки сознания.

Предполагается, что питомцы Слизерина не способны ни на шок, ни вообще на какие-либо чувства, что муштра наследников начисто выбивала из них нормальные эмоции, заменяя их заботливо взлелеянным чувством превосходства над остальным миром. Тем не менее уже в энный раз за вечер Поттер легко и непринужденно пошатнул привычную шкалу их ценностей, заставляя небо и землю поменяться местами, почти срывая приросшие чуть ли не с рождения к лицам маски. Всего на мгновение было похоже, что через глаза Поттера на мир смотрел кто-то другой, словно зверь, запертый внутри, вырвался на свободу и пролился сквозь них. Совершенно холодные, пустые и презрительные глаза, принадлежащие тому, кто видел и делал очень много вещей, о которых должен, но не может сожалеть. Такой Поттер внушал страх, и это демонстрировало новую грань его личности.

Гермиона незаметно прикоснулась к его спине, успокаивающе погладила, а ее сознание послало ему волну любви и комфорта. Зрители увидели только, как Поттер моргнул, его взгляд на мгновенье погас, потом стал отстраненным и вернулся к нормальному состоянию. Преисполненным жадного интереса слизеринцам стало очевидно, что добровольных подробностей не последует, а накидываться с вопросами о настолько личном не позволяло полученное воспитание. Поттер, повернувшись к Грейнджер, благодарно ей улыбнулся, откинулся на спинку сидения и, словно ничего не случилось, заявил небрежным тоном:

- Лично мне больше всего понравилось, как Оли оправдывался галлюцинациями.

- Точно-точно, - подхватил Шеймус, - а как он произносил это слово – это же воспроизвести невозможно! Одновременно заикаясь от ужаса и икая от возмущения из-за необоснованных обвинений в его адрес.

- И вселенским страхом, словно это неизвестная маггловская болезнь, - хихикнула Лаванда.

- Самое смешное, что именно это он и думал, - весело сообщил Гарри, подтверждая мифы об эмоциональной нестабильности представителей его факультета, продемонстрировав самый резкий перепад настроения и истории. – Мне потом близнецы шепнули, что Билл как-то раз застукал его напивающимся в компании с Чарли и, проявив заботу старшего брата, предупредил, что если они будут продолжать пить, то у них начнутся галлюцинации, а потом и вовсе появятся сыпь по всему телу в виде розовых слонов, громко распевающих похабные песенки.

- Они поверили? – смеясь, спросил Майкл.

- Билл бывает очень убедителен, - усмехнулся Поттер.

- Ладно, а у кого-нибудь было не банальное проявление стихийной магии? – спросила Сьюзен, которую всерьез заинтересовала тема различия проявления магии у детей.

- Я тоже левитировал, - передернул плечами Томас и, поощренный ее жестом, продолжил: - правда, не с машиной. Отец в выходной заглянул в офис за забытыми бумагами, а меня понесло играть на стройплощадке, и я свалился с лесов на торчавшую арматуру, а спуститься не смог. Орал, пока папа не пришел и не снял меня с воздушной подушки.

- По здравому размышлению у меня была вариация пыточных чар, - задумчиво постукивая себя по губам указательным пальцем, заметила Гермиона, приковывая к себе внимание и отвлекая его от Поттера. – Мы ездили в Таиланд - я была еще маленькой - и гуляли по городу, когда на нас напали трое мужчин. Один схватил меня и пытался затолкать в машину, остальные бросились на родителей, и маму ударили так сильно, что повалили с ног. Я захотела отомстить, сделать им больнее, чем они ей, а в следующий миг все трое налетчиков бились в конвульсиях на земле. Полицейские решили, что это воздействие мощного шокера, и не стали особо копаться, потому что это были торговцы детьми.

- Зачем кому-то торговать детьми? - наивным тоном спросила Ханна и смутилась под взглядами выходцев из маггловского мира, пожалевших и одновременно позавидовавшим такой невинности.

- В том конкретном случае, - поколебавшись, стоит ли ей разрушать безобидный мир Эббот, и понимая, что в предстоящей войне будущему колдомедику столкновения с реальностью не избежать, а главное, подстегиваемая решительным взглядом подруги, наконец сказала Гермиона, - дело было в том, что в азиатских странах третьего мира процветает детская проституция, и дети европейской наружности в силу редкости ценятся особенно высоко, - Ханна пораженно вскрикнула и была не одинока в своей реакции. – Мы уехали в тот же день от греха подальше, родители были в ярости, что ни посольство, ни кто-то другой не предупредил их о существующем риске - все отговаривались, что вопрос вне их компетенции, и тогда моя мама взялась за дело самолично, - гордо улыбнулась девушка. – Заручившись поддержкой своего женского общества, она начала компанию, итогом которой стало сокращение туристического рынка в подобные страны на восемьдесят четыре процента, а детского туризма - на девяносто девять и девять десятых. А я навсегда запомнила, что даже один человек способен изменить мир к лучшему, - бросив взгляд на Гарри, закончила она и обеспокоенно нахмурилась: угол, под которым он держал голову, поворот плеч, напряженность мускулов шеи, скупость движений. Очевидно, она не сумела отвлечь его так хорошо, как надеялась. Боунс, проследив ее взгляд, тоже ощутила беспокойство, и Гермиона слегка кивнула ей, прося помощи, в вовлечении Поттера в разговор. - А что было у тебя, Сьюзен?

- На фоне вас это действительно глупо, но я перекрасила платье, цвет которого мне не понравился, - зардевшись, призналась она. – Гарри, а ты?

- Это был ветер. Всегда раньше, - механически отозвался тот, его взгляд странно остекленел, как бывает, когда пытаешься восстановить давно забытые воспоминания или проникнуть в чьи-то помыслы. - Сбитая с полок посуда, уплотнение воздуха, чтобы заморозить или прижать к стене, и когда я впервые переместился на крышу, - Гарри не замечал, как его большой палец нервным жестом все интенсивнее трет следы старого ожога на правой ладони, едва не стирая кожный покров. Это заметили все остальные и непонимающе переглянулись, но только Гермиона через связь ощутила, как в Гарри зарождается знакомое движение магии, как сила превращается в ветер, пока еще спокойный, контролируемый и, двигаясь по спирали, поднимается чуть выше, концентрируясь, наливаясь теплом, затем жаром. - Даже сейчас я аппарипрую с похожим чувством: меня не протискивает сквозь тонкую трубу из пункта А в пункт Б, а словно подхватывает порывом ветра. Я не помню, когда появился огонь.

Ладонь Гермионы скользнула вниз по его руке, мягко, но настойчиво разделяя его руки, осторожно касаясь кончиками тонких пальцев, прошлась по раздраженной коже, соединяя их ладони, и нежно улыбнулась, когда пальцы Гарри неосознанно дрогнули, сжимаясь и переплетаясь с ее собственными. Все напряженно ждали дальнейшего развития событий и спустя минуту были вознаграждены, увидев, как Поттер вдруг резко выдохнул, словно выпуская что-то рвавшее из него наружу.

Гарри мысленно выругался, задумываясь, как ему, спрашивается, продолжать свои ментальные путешествия, если с каждым разом его все сильнее утягивает куда не надо? Черт возьми! Захотелось отшвырнуть ногой столик, неудачно оказавшийся в пределах досягаемости, но он сумел удержаться от порыва. Не стоило терять остатки самообладания. Столько часов и усилий было потрачено, чтобы успокоиться и привнести в свое душевное состояние умиротворение и внутреннее равновесие. Проклятье, он действительно думал, что успел полностью восстановиться после Хогсмида! Он посмотрел на маленькую руку в своей ладони, от прикосновения которой внутри его тела мгновенно разлилось горячее щемящее чувство. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что Гермиона нежно ему улыбается, и было что-то настолько соблазнительное в ее глазах, что это заставило его улыбнуться в ответ. Он поразил ее, на мгновение прижавшись лбом к их переплетенным пальцам.

- Что происходит, Гарри? – обеспокоенно спросила Парвати.

- Ты не знаешь? – вопросом на вопрос ответил тот.

- Нет.

- Проклятье! Я не могу расшифровать, не могу обойти барьеры.

- Стало быть, ты не шутил, говоря, что не в настроении для долгой беседы, - раздался голос Малфоя, раздраженного, как и прочие слизеринцы, тем, что они остались единственными не в курсе событий, а также постоянными уводами разговора в иное русло, едва он начинал принимать интересный оборот. – Вероятно, стоит наконец-то закончить светскую часть визита и перестать отклоняться от главной темы? Мы собрались обсудить условия альянса.

- Нечего обсуждать, - сказал Поттер, выпрямляясь, но не выпуская руки Грейнджер. – У нас своего рода недопонимание. Это не начало переговоров и даже не предварительная встреча, а скорее ознакомительная. Торга не будет. Вы либо присоединяетесь на общих условиях, либо не присоединяетесь вовсе. Все просто. Наплевать, сколько денег у вашей семьи, как высоко они стоят на социальной лестнице, сколько именитых предков отображено на фамильном древе и до какого колена сохранена чистокровность. Для нас человек – это личность. Мы оцениваем людей не по положению в обществе или количеству золота, а по характеру, способностям и интеллекту без оглядки на расовую, гендерную и все прочие принадлежности. В рамках Неприкасаемых нет места предрассудкам - здесь все равны и все подчиняются одним правилам. Никаких исключений, фаворитизма или блата. Мы примем всех, кого это устраивает, и каждый сможет выбирать то, к чему у него лежит душа, и вперед - в зону свободного поиска. У нас много подразделений: аналитический, юридический, реформаторский, исследовательский, военный и куча других направлений, а структура изначально разработана так, чтобы каждый мог найти место себе по вкусу.

Пэнси обнаружила себя неспособной отвести от Поттера пристального взгляда. Она смотрела ему в глаза, стараясь измерить искренность его, таких желанных, слов. Он предлагал мечту, и эта мечта была реальна.

- Но во главе ты? – уточнил Драко.

- Я не босс, - хмыкнул Поттер. – Больше идейный вдохновитель и координатор наравне с Гермионой.

- С чего такие привилегии? – непристойно намекнул Деррик.

- Не суди обо всем в меру своей испорченности, - осадил его Поттер резким взглядом.

- Да выхода другого нет. С их коллективным разумом – это единственно приемлемая функциональная модель, - сказала Кэти. – Извини, Гарри, но я искренне считаю, что только Гермиона способна разобраться в твоих бесконечных закидонах и вывертах.

- На правду не обижаюсь, - ответил Поттер и повернулся снова к слизеринцам. – Примите за аксиому, что принцип «ты мне – я тебе» так же, как «каждый сам за себя», тут не пройдет. У нас все идет в общий котел.

- И что ты от нас хочешь, Поттер?

- Я от вас? МЫ от вас абсолютно ничего не хотим. Видите людей здесь? Мы все друзья, и каждый уверен, что если ему понадобится помощь, он ее получит.

- Как по-гриффиндорски, - усмехнулся Теодор, чья неприязнь к Поттеру теперь основывалась на постоянных восхвалениях Лукаса, словно шутка язвы Забини попала в цель и гриффиндорцы действительно обратили его братишку в свою веру. Ладно, он преувеличил: не совсем на похвалах, но на непререкаемом авторитете и искреннем уважении, какового младший никогда не проявлял по отношению к нему. Теодор понимал, что его претензии не обоснованы, но не мог избавиться от чувства, что Поттер украл у него нечто важное.

- Возможно, но поверьте: доверять партнеру по битве не так уж плохо. Если мы примем вас, мы должны быть в вас уверены. Уверены, что вы сделаете все, что в ваших силах, а не умчитесь в неизвестном направлении при первом же намеке на опасность. Первый шаг в достижении этого - узнать друг друга, и поскольку вы дико подозрительные…

- Мы не такие! – оскорблено воскликнули несколько голосов.

- Пустая семантика, - отмахнулся Гарри, - но это самое вежливое определение, которое я смог подобрать. Назовите как угодно: нерешительные, избегающие ответственности, бесконечно взвешивающие все «за» и «против». Суть-то от этого не изменится! Факт в том, что никто вас уговаривать не будет – это ваша жизнь и ваше право, мы просто хотели показать вам себя настоящих. Дать вам возможность понять и увидеть нас людьми, которыми мы на самом деле являемся, понять, чем мы живем и что нами движет. Ни один из нас сегодня здесь не играл, мы просто жили как всегда, и мы не утверждаем, что наш подход верный, а ваш нет, мы не навязываемся, можете отвернуться и отказаться или взять и перенять. При любом раскладе вы должны знать точно, от чего отказываетесь, но если вы собираетесь быть с нами, тогда вам придется научиться доверять, поэтому мы открыты: спрашивайте, задавайте вопросы, узнавайте, проникайтесь атмосферой – вам всегда рады.

- И Дамблдор одобряет такой подход? – Драко нуждался в вербальном подтверждении своей оценки перед слизеринцами. Они должны быть уверены, что Дамблдор не руководит каждым шагом Поттера. Благодаря искре, промелькнувшей в глазах последнего, Малфой понял, что Поттер распознал мотив, спровоцировавший вопрос.

- Ох, простите, - простонал Гарри, картинно хватаясь за грудь. - Вы думали, что союз автоматически пристроит вас под крылышко директора? Тогда вы не по адресу: Неприкасаемые не находятся под его эгидой. Рекомендую обратиться напрямую к Дамблдору, уверен, он не откажется от любого количества золота, которое вы согласитесь ему предоставить, - жестко ответил Поттер, и, похоже, сам не заметил, как его лицо исказилось в гримасе отвращения и презрения. - Хотите быть его пешками? Флаг вам в руки, но не забудьте, что он без колебаний подвергает опасности своих самых преданных, годами проверенных сторонников ради пресловутого высшего блага. Представьте, с какой легкостью он будет разменивать вас. Это вам совет из личного опыта.

Увидев полыхавшие практически открытой ненавистью глаза напротив, слизеринцы осознали пугающую в своей простоте вещь.

- Вы не доверяете Дамблдору? – от изумления брови Малфоя поползли под челку, но это осталось незамеченным его свитой, у которой чистой воды изумление и неверие смешивались в причудливый коктейль. Гарри отстраненно подумал, что количество эмоций, которые они наблюдали за этот вечер у змей, с лихвой покрывало сумму за все прошедшие годы.

- Это защитная реакция на голые факты. В отличие от вас, у нас были возможности присмотреться поближе, и мы не позволили себе отворачиваться от них.

- Но… Как давно? – отчаянно стараясь возвратить контроль, Малфой прочистил горло.

- Не могу говорить за других, но лично я никогда ему не верил, - дернул плечом Гарри.

- Но почему? – потребовал Кассус.

- Моя жизнь всегда была очень странной, я, вероятно, многого тогда не понимал, но были несоответствия, которые буквально бросались в глаза.

«Как Лукас?», - промелькнуло у Паркинсон, тем же вопросом озадачились еще несколько человек.

Словно прочитав ее мысли, Поттер ответил, второй раз за вечер, уставившись своими интенсивно горящими глазами непосредственно в ее собственные.

- Я не как он. У меня нет природного дара. Я не провидец, а просто знаю, на что обращать внимание.

Он знал. Со всей определенностью слизеринцам стало ясно, что Поттеру безусловно и бесспорно было известно, что на протяжении этой пары дней они пользовались любой малейшей возможностью и причиной, чтобы выловить Лукаса и вызнать у него так много данных, как только получится. И все же ярости по этому поводу не испытывал.

- В чем разница? - помимо воли заинтересовался Нотт-старший, которого немного нервировало, как бы Лукасу и впрямь не влетело от львов, вопреки уверениям брата, что, пока его провожают до Башни, ему наказание не грозит.

- Я скорее интуист, мне что-то кажется неверным, и я начинаю копать в том направлении, а он изначально работает с материальными доказательствами, - охотно пояснил Гарри. – Уже сейчас Лукас способен распознавать ложь с закрытыми глазами, но с возрастом, когда научится отделять важное от второстепенного, цены ему не будет. Пока же он просто наблюдает все подряд и впитывает реакции, как губка.

- Вас не бесит его испытующее созерцание? – спросил Теодор, его самого эта привычка младшего братца доводила до белого каления.

- А как ему еще изучить язык тела? Дар Провидца сохраняет в его памяти каждую деталь мимики, жестов и прочих скрытых признаков, мы относимся к этому как необходимой части его обучения наряду с другими занятиями для тренировки памяти и наблюдательности.

- Вы с ним занимаетесь?

- Разумеется, - встряла Грейнджер, - любой дар необходимо развивать.

- Как я говорил, мы ценим потенциал и не дадим его способностям пропасть зря, - серьезно вставил Поттер.

- Каким образом вы помогаете ему? – подозрительно сощурившись, поинтересовался Теодор.

- Поговори напрямую с Лукасом, - уклонился Гарри. – Уверен, ему будет приятно провести больше времени со старшим братом, - и наконец-то Нотта отпустила въедливая зависть, поскольку каким-то непостижимым образом: подбором слов в сочетании с тембром голоса, Поттер дал понять, что не претендует на его место в жизни Лукаса, хоть и будет отныне и навсегда ее частью. Парни солидно кивнули друг другу, скрепляя молчаливое соглашение.

- Какого рода несоответствия конкретно имелись в виду? – спросил Малфой, едва Поттер с Ноттом разорвали зрительный контакт, со слабым, словно заведомо не имеющим для него значения интересом. Прочие демонстрировали ту же степень безразличия, а Неприкасаемые весь вечер откровенно наслаждались зрелищем.

- С чего начать… - Гарри на минуту задумался. – Может, я и не рос в вашей среде, но я прекрасно осведомлен о том, каких традиций воспитания придерживается большинство чистокровных семей, - лица напротив застыли в каменных масках, - и да, я знаю, что об этом не принято говорить, а отворачиваться, если случайно наткнешься. Дело в том, что у магглов все не так. Вы воспринимаете такое отношение, как должное, а нас в школе учат, что жестокое обращение с детьми неприемлемо, нас заставляют назубок заучить контактную информацию Социальной Службы и Общества по Защите Детей. Люди, знающие о фактах злоупотребления, но предпочитающие промолчать, рискуют подвергнуться уголовному преследованию наряду с родителями или опекунами. За благополучием детей следят абсолютно все, особенно учителя и врачи, последние вообще имеют право в случае возникновения подозрений забрать ребенка до выяснения обстоятельств. Именно из-за этого меня в больницу никогда не возили, и не важно, насколько сильно я был травмирован, - Гарри обвел их внимательным взглядом, его с интересом слушали все собравшиеся. – Я это говорю, чтобы вы осознали, как серьезно к этому относятся. Все в маггловском мире об этом знают, поэтому мой дядя убедился, чтобы я предельно уяснил, что никто не должен увидеть следы его «воспитания». Меня считали болезненным ребенком, поскольку я часто пропускал занятия, но как только я узнал контакты, я связался с соцслужбой сам - еще в первом классе. В тот же день меня избили до полусмерти, потому что, пока я был в школе, проверяющие приходили в дом и нашли все необходимые свидетельства. Дядя считал, что хуже ему уже не будет, и захотел, когда они вернутся за мной, отдать меня кровавой кашей и заодно наказать за стукачество, - его голос постепенно становился обезличенным, лишенным любого намека на эмоции и чувства. Поттер сухо перечислял факты, бесстрастно реагируя на то, как потрясенно смотрели на него все присутствовавшие, которым с детства рассказывали о сказочной жизни юного спасителя. Сухие слова газетных статей, даже при порой излишней экзальтированности Скитер не продемонстрировали скрытую за ними судьбу ребенка с той же откровенностью, как это четкое изложение.

- Никто не пришел. Мне хватило ума понять с первого раза, да и родственнички не дали бы забыть, насколько я никому не нужен. В следующий раз был тренер, устроивший на физкультуре внеплановый урок по плаванию, и я не смог отвертеться, ведь ни запрещения от врача, ни записки от опекунов у меня не было. Мне он ничего не сказал, и я глупо думал, что пронесло, но он сообщил куда надо. Так же, как и учитель пения, обнаруживший, что я не могу петь из-за ушиба гортани. Последний раз был за пару месяцев перед письмом из Хогвартса. Я непозволительно расслабился, приспустил оборону перед взрослым, моей любимой учительницей, и она кое-что заметила. Я просил ее не сообщать, говорил, что мне будет только хуже, но она сделала все по-своему, и мне понадобилось две недели, чтобы вернуть нормальные способности к передвижению. Работники органов опеки реагировали на каждый вызов и всегда находили доказательства. Дважды меня даже забирали от них, но возвращали обратно, потому что теряли мое дело, а люди, проводившие проверку, как «по волшебству» забывали все, что видели, и не понимали, почему привели меня с собой. Об этом мне стало известно случайно, когда я стал свидетелем разговора на повышенных тонах проверяющего и начальника, пришедшего в ярость от непонимания, зачем ребенка уже второй раз без причины отрывают от родни. Как и любой мальчишка, я был заинтригован тайной, но, несомненно, в волшебство не верил... – его прервало единодушное пораженное удушье слизеринцев и голос пытливо прищурившегося Уоррингтона:

- То есть в газетах написали всю правду?

- Я не знаю, на что ты ссылаешься, но если это было в «Пророке», однозначно ответ да. Как я уже упоминал ранее, на этот раз Рите платят исключительно за правду.

- Ты действительно рос, не зная о магии? – уточнил Кассус.

- Как и у всех магглорожденных, мое первое соприкосновение с магическим миром случилось посредством письма из Хогвартса, - наградой Поттеру стало несколько приоткрытых в шоке аристократических челюстей. – Я решил, это чья-то изощренная шутка, и продолжал бы думать так и дальше, пришли они за мной кого-то обыкновеннее Хагрида - полугигант на самом деле производит впечатление и может перевернуть привычный мир, – коротко рассмеялся Гарри, вспоминая незабываемое появление хранителя ключей Хогвартса. - Любой маггловский ребенок с большей уверенностью поверит в генетическую эволюцию или технологию, а не в персонажа сказки, - ответом были кивки, поскольку все вспомнили реакцию Джареда. – Я жил с магглами, которые хоть и знали о существовании магии, но ненавидели ее. Конечно же, они не рассказывали, чем на самом деле была моя «ненормальность», а простых магов я до похода в Косую Аллею не видел.

- Но в «Пророке» писали, что иногда ты их встречал, - недоумевающе нахмурилась Изабелл.

- Да, странно одетых людей, которые не говорили ничего связного, только благодарили непонятно за что и стремились пожать руку, - хмыкнул Гарри. – Из-за их поведения и внешнего вида кузен издевательски звал меня «Королем фриков» и «Принцем нищих» и разнес прозвища по всей школе, помешанная на нормальности тетка едва в обморок не валилась, завидев их, а дядя впадал в состояние неконтролируемого бешенства. Во избежание неприятностей я научился проявлять чудеса изворотливости, чтобы избегать этих встреч, ведь для меня они были простыми чудиками и не стоили сотой доли проблем, которые вызывали. Так о чем я? - Гарри замолчал, припоминая, и оглянулся на Гермиону. – Точно, письмо, - сказал он, хотя девушка не произнесла ни слова, - оно отличалось от других. Во-первых, адрес был уж слишком конкретизирован…

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – опять прервал его кто-то из слизеринцев.

- О моих жилищных условиях не знал никто, кроме родни и страдавших амнезией соцработниках. Это даже было единственное правило для кузена – никто ничего не должен знать, а поскольку он в принципе не склонен к послушанию, шло дополнение на доступном ему языке: «Иначе маму и папу заставят платить штраф, и у них будет меньше денег на игрушки». Но на письме было прописано абсолютно все, вплоть до «чулан под лестницей», что в свою очередь означало, что кто-то был об этом осведомлен, - терпеливо пояснил Поттер.

- То есть МакГона… - неверяще начал Малфой.

- В том и дело, что мое письмо было подписано Альбусом Дамблдором, - усмехнулся Гарри. – И хотя тогда я не знал, что это обязанность заместителя директора, оно все равно не внушило мне энтузиазма.

- Почему? – для разнообразия спросил человек из их сектора - Ханна Эббот.

- Начнем с того, о чем я уже упоминал – даже мои недалекие родичи всполошились и, боясь, что за ними наблюдают, в экстренном порядке переселили во вторую спальню кузена. К слову, вся последующая корреспонденция приходила с уточнением «самая маленькая спальня». Во-вторых, подпись отправителя занимала больше места, чем предметный текст. Не поймите меня неправильно, должность школьного директора вполне респектабельна и почетна в маггловском мире, но представить себе члена правительства, министра или верховного судью, работающего им по совместительству, нереально, - для акцента он сделал категоричный жест рукой, отвел волосы с лица и устало потер лоб. – Я уйму времени ломал голову, пытаясь понять, из каких соображений посчитали целесообразным совмещение стольких должностей первостепенного значения в одном лице. Это не практично и нерационально! У каждого из постов множество обязанностей чрезвычайной важности, требующих предельной концентрации и полной отдачи. Ладно, допустим он сверхэтичный гений, действительно способный к многоярусному управлению и не злоупотребляющий при этом властью над целым миром, сжатым в его кулаке. Зачем ему еще и контроль над школой? – Гарри обвел свою аудиторию многозначительным взглядом, ожидание взрыва подходило к концу, он до них достучался. – Возможно, я перечитал политических детективов, но я пришел к выводу, что тут не все чисто. Мне не понадобилось много времени, чтобы сделать свое самое потрясающее открытие.

- Какое?

- Меня просто использовали, отдали на воспитание монстрам, надеясь, что забитый ими мальчишка пойдет и сделает все что угодно, лишь бы появились люди, которые о нем позаботятся и которым он будет нужен. С готовностью бросится в первые приласкавшие руки и будет смотреть в рот тому, кто избавит его от «нежной заботы» родни. И все это с одной целью – воспитать послушное оружие одноразового действия, которое после использования не жалко выбросить на помойку, - Драко подавил дрожь: уж очень четко слова Поттера перекликались с его спорами с крестным, последовавшими после происшествия на первой дуэли, и убежденностью Снейпа, что после победы над Волдемортом Поттер обязательно окажется на самом дне общества, а то и быстренько отойдет в мир иной вслед за своим врагом. – Из меня вроде бы растили идеального бойца плана, при этом ничему не обучая, а наоборот, ломая, как только умели. Разве не дальновидно со стороны человека, держащего весь мир под контролем и всегда ведущего потаенную, лишь ему ясную игру, иметь под рукой героя, который гарантированно сдохнет в процессе и оставит всю власть ему самому? – изогнув бровь, спросил Гарри, многозначительно глядя на слизеринцев.

- Ты спятил, Поттер!

- Всебританский заговор - долго думал?

- Может, и старый маразматик, но…

- Считаешь себя самым умным?

- Величайшие умы магического мира… всех перебить за несоответствие идеалам… не заметили бы?… сыскался тут… понять тонкости дипломатии… не грязнокровная епархия… лезть в политику... дай вам волю - ввергните в анархию… плевать вам, что будет дальше.

Презирающие все, что не касается их лично, напряженные и отгороженные броней благовоспитанности от чувств, привыкшие дистанцироваться, но, как оказалось, не избавившиеся от умения переживать, просто всегда выбиравшие невмешательство там, где можно не вмешаться. Всегда непроницаемые лица, выверенные движения, язвительные фразы, саркастичные ухмылки и высокомерно изогнутая бровь, доказательство превосходства каждым взглядом и жестом – это Слизерин, которого сейчас не существовало, ведь ничто не встает поперек горла с тем же упорством, что проглатываемая собственная гордыня. Слизеринцы, утратившие свой знаменитый контроль, – незабываемое зрелище. Преднамеренно и целенаправленно расшатанная эмоциональная стабильность, вгоняемые то в смех, то в смятение, то в жалость и сопереживание их эмоции, бурлившие с отчаянной силой, наконец, вырвались наружу. Вскакивая с мест, размахивая руками, выкрикивая доводы так, что реплики слились в нестройный хор, они перебивали друг друга, не давая никому услышать аргументов сокурсников. Неприкасаемые молча с мрачной беспомощностью пережидали вспышку – это была ожидаемая реакция на то, что вы сию минуту разрушили чей-то мир, если объявили величайшим виртуозам подковерной борьбы, что их обошли.

Гарри не к месту пришло на ум, что «Пять стадий горя» - на деле идеальная модель для любого кризиса. Порядок и скорость проживания шагов может меняться, но, по сути, это всегда одно и то же. Вот сейчас змеи совмещают отрицание и агрессию, а поскольку они собираются продолжить, то сегодня будет и принятие. От торгов он их вроде бы отговорил, а похандрить в депрессии Неприкасаемые оставят их в одиночестве. Нет, ну что за люди! Рэйвенкло - логики: получили факты, проанализировали, и сами дошли до правильных выводов, Хаффлпафф и Гриффиндор – эмоционалы, преданные до гроба тому, кто верен им. И только этим для переоценки ценностей обязательно надо всю сущность раскроить. Благо на этот раз обошлось без кровопролития, правда, ломать все внутри ничуть не приятнее. С затаенной гордостью Поттер отметил, что Малфой держится намного лучше остальных, единственный, кто почти сохраняет спокойствие и, казалось, даже улыбается уголками губ, больше стараясь соответствовать, чем переживая всерьез. Пусть он подготовлен, но не до такой же степени, значит, ощущает то же самое и уже ему верит, но продолжает играть, боясь уронить престиж в глазах своих. Гарри поймал его взгляд, стараясь внушить необходимость продолжения партии «В поддавки», и Драко незаметно кивнул. Еще немного гриффиндорец отслеживал реакции, дожидаясь перемены, и, наконец, поникшие плечи, утомленные лица, слегка замедленные жесты, устало откинутые на подголовники головы. Пора.

**Глава 2****9**

- Ты сам веришь в этот бред? - Драко был спокоен, как сытый удав.

- Ситуация извне всегда видится более объективно, Малфой, - пожал плечами Гарри.

- Он действительно считает себя самым умным, - выплюнул Боул.

- Человеческий мозг, - опережая Поттера, заговорила Гермиона, - до конца еще не изучен наукой. Кто-то при многократных травмах головы становится умственно отсталым, а кто-то - человеком вроде Гарри. Никогда не угадаешь наперед - все зависит от того, как перестроятся нейронные связи. Результат непредсказуем.

С этим Драко не мог не согласиться, в очередной раз пример Пьюси и Флинта мгновенно возник перед внутренним взором.

- Если я правильно тебя понял, - на него взирал очень рассерженный Деррик, - ты назвала его гением, но отчего же ему не пришло на ум, что директор вполне мог доверить заботится о благополучии ребенка органам опеки и попечительства?

- Сам ведь сказал, что он ключевая фигура для нашего мира, - встрял Малфой. – Думаешь, ему больше дела не нашлось, как нянчится с младенцем? Разумеется, его упущение, что, приняв на себя личную ответственность за ребенка и перепоручив его чужим заботам, он был как минимум обязан держать под тщательным контролем исполнителей своего обязательства. Но при таком объеме работы вполне возможно забыть о деталях, если считаешь основное улаженным в наилучшем виде.

- Ну, следить ведь не обязательно лично и постоянно, есть и дистанционные методы, - усмехнулся Гарри. – Вы же не думаете, что соцслужба - единичный случай? Это только исходная точка. Были и другие прецеденты…

- Например? – глухо спросила Милисент и, взглянув на выражение ее лица, Пэнси поняла, что аналитик в ней уже задействовала необъятный мозг и сопоставляла информацию.

- Мне было три, когда тетка потеряла меня в торговом центре, но меня им вернули через несколько дней. Воспоминание, само по себе травматическое, врезалось в память, да и родня постоянно попрекала, что я даже пропасть в недрах Лондона не способен. В шесть я сбежал сам, и меня снова нашли в трущобах, причем тот же самый персонаж, который сделал это прежде. Если что-то происходит один единственный раз – это можно классифицировать случайностью, повторение создает закономерность. Прошло много лет, но, встретив этого человека снова, я сразу его узнал. Я не подал вида, а они явно не предполагали, что память ребенка сохранит образ мимолетного эпизода столько лет, хотя раз увидев Мундугуса Флетчера, ты запоминаешь его на всю оставшуюся жизнь, - Гарри хмыкнул и перевел взгляд на потолок, откинув голову на спинку кресла. – Это основные моменты еще до школы, я опускаю кучу мелких деталей, из которых складывалась неестественность моей жизни…

- Настолько явных, что их ощущал ребенок? – издевательски изогнул бровь Монтегю, пытаясь расшифровать смысл в словах Поттера и дурея от результата. – Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поверили, что величайший маг столетия, единолично управляющий миром, не смог спланировать свой «злодейский план» так, чтобы его не раскусил ребенок?

- Вы должны понять: загадочность – это наша естественная среда обитания, краеугольный камень маггловской культуры. Что вы порекомендуете нам почитать в качестве легкого чтения? Лично я ни в одном магазине не видел ничего, кроме легенд и героических саг, - рядом пренебрежительно хмыкнула Гермиона, подтверждая его слова, - основанных на реальных, но сильно преувеличенных фактах. Неудивительно, что, начитавшись документалистики и биографий, предел ваших мечтаний - заполучить славу и величие, аналогичную ореолам магов древности, или стать великим игроком в квиддич. То, на чем растем мы, делает нас одержимыми жаждой приключений и стимулирует безграничный полет фантазии. Маггловская поп-культура развивает воображение и учит нестандартному мышлению, поскольку никто не станет читать книгу или смотреть фильм с предсказуемым финалом. Мы растем, путешествуя к далеким звездам, открывая новые галактики, расшифровывая сложные загадки с прославленным сыщиком и распутывая политические заговоры с тайным агентом. Вы не найдете ни одного ребенка, который не любил бы приключенческий и детективный жанр – они самые востребованные, а главное, чему они нас учат – действительность никогда не бывает такой, какой представляется на первый взгляд. Мы привыкли не верить в очевидное, всегда искать двойное значение, скрытые мотивы и находить всему подтверждение. Это - кардинальное различие между мирами, которое, на мое счастье, Дамблдор не осознает, - весело фыркнул Гарри, - а такие просчеты в исходных данных способны загубить любой, даже очень тщательно продуманный план.

- Было что-то еще, верно? – прищурившись, по-деловому, но с нажимом спросил Драко. – То, что окончательно сформировало твое мнение.

- Почему ты так решил? – искренне заинтересовался Поттер.

- Ничего из перечисленного тобой не было очевидно.

- Был Хагрид и прогулка за школьными принадлежностями, - признал с кивком Гарри, и привычно изрыгаемые в адрес полугиганта издевательства замерли на губах под его тяжелым взглядом. Злить этого нового Поттера никому не хотелось. – В тот день случилось много всего. Начнем с того, что по внешним данным Хагрид ни коим образом не походил на роль идеального сопровождающего. Единственный приемлемый вариант оправдать его присутствие в маггловском мире - предположить, что, поскольку я никак не мог получить письмо, его попросили доставить оное лично по дороге по своим делам. Позже выяснилось, что дело у него действительно было, вот только для него он не соответствовал по внутренним качествам. Хагрид добр, простодушен, прямолинеен и бесхитростен… да-да именно то, что характеризует для вас тупиц, - огрызнулся Гарри на презрительные гримасы, - и что делает его абсолютно не годным для секретной миссии. Итогом были Хагрид, не подходящий ни на одну из позиций, и я, ткнутый носом в тайну, которую мне, как вне всяких сомнений будущему гриффиндорцу, полагалось раскрыть. Зато благодаря его простосердечию я очень много узнал. Например, мне впервые удосужились рассказать, как умерли мои родители, кем были убиты, кто ему служил, и он даже не побоялся назвать имя вашего великого и ужасного, - еще одна яркая улыбка в пораженные лица и подтверждающий кивок: вы правильно услышали - Хагрид делает то, отчего вы трясетесь в страхе. – Еще я узнал, что именно он доставил меня к родне по приказу этого самого пока еще не известного Дамблдора, что меня очень удивило: как можно доверить крошечного ребенка полугиганту, неспособному, не раздавив, донести торт. Вообще в его речи было до кучи ссылок на директора, что он сказал и сделал, как помог ему, как хочет со мной познакомиться, как он любил моих родителей и как уже сказал Минерве присматривать за мной. Это только когда я, все еще ошалевший, от мадам Малкин вылез, Хагрид, по-своему истолковав, меня успокоил: мол, не боись, ты ж, как мамка с папкой, гриффиндорцем будешь, энтих и видеть не свидется. А потом был Рон Уизли. И снова по второму кругу вся байда о факультетах, ну и в духе беллетристики: если со всех сторон на тебя давят по одному и тому же вопросу, значит, кого-то очень интересует результат.

Я уже говорил, что всю мою жизнь меня не покидало странное, бредовое, но очень четкое и твердое ощущение лжи. Однако стоило мне шагнуть в магический мир, и оно возросло до небес, а правдоподобность иллюзии уравнялась самой правде. Словно я всегда был на сцене театра и меня окружали декорации, актеры и статисты, но все вдруг обрело реальную материальность, едва уловимый аромат древесины, клея, красок и затхлости хранилищ, где до поры до времени они пылились. Почти призрак, но именно он выдает игру, в которой мне не известен ни сценарий, ни режиссер. Больше я не сомневался, что кто-то ведет мою жизнь, что хотя некоторые люди, вроде моих родственников, нелицемерны, но их искренность проистекает из увлеченности в рамках дозволенной схемы. Я чувствовал игру, но не мог понять ни ее цели, ни первоисточник, ни как избежать отведенной мне роли, а мои годами натренированные инстинкты вопили об опасности. Моей главной проблемой было абсолютное невежество во всем, что касается сообщества волшебников. Выиграть время, чтобы изучить новый мир, разобраться в ситуации и только потом решать, действовать или нет, стало жизненно необходимо. Первоначально я собирался по максимуму держаться подальше от неприятностей, как всегда поступал у магглов, но, несмотря на все усилия, проблемы все равно всегда меня находили, и я понял, что отсидеться мне не дадут. Тогда я притворился послушным мальчиком и по первому слову шагал в любую из пропастей, с завидной регулярностью разверзавшихся на моем пути. С первого дня в вашем распрекрасном мире мне все твердили, что я убийца и обязан повторить подвиг. Мне внушали чувство вины за все злодеяния Волдеморта и вероятность того, что я умру молодым. Проблема в том, что я не хочу умирать, у меня вообще-то свои планы на жизнь, и к тому же я всегда был миролюбивым человеком, не совсем пацифистом, но все же, а здесь все ждали, что я буду воином, и я отвечал их ожиданиям хотя бы стычками с тобой, - сказал Гарри, обернувшись к Малфою. – Я слился воедино с назначенной мне ролью идеального гриффиндорца и жертвенного агнца. Впрочем, это не означает, что я им действительно стал. Игры закончились в прошлом году, - в его голосе звякнула сталь, а взгляд посуровел. - Дамблдор переступил черту, ставки возросли, и я больше не маленький необразованный ребенок, чтобы мириться с происходящим и не безвольное оружие, с чьим мнением не нужно считаться. Теперь я играю по своим правилам, приняв неизбежность знания, что ради выживания мне придется стать таким же, как мои враги. И, вопреки всеобщему мнению, у меня их двое, и я бы еще поспорил, кто на самом деле является худшим. Единственное, чему меня научило мое детство - тому, что мало защищаться, надо уметь воевать по-настоящему, что значит – атаковать первым, находить слабые места и бить, причинять боль раньше, чем ее успеют причинить тебе. В реалиях вашего мира – убивать быстрее, чем убьют тебя.

- Все это, конечно, довольно интересно, но ты забываешь одну такую маленькую деталь, - рискнул прервать затянувшуюся паузу Драко.

- Какую? – с вежливым интересом поднял бровь Поттер.

- Такую, что на твоем месте, Поттер, я бы постеснялся говорить о том, в чем ты ни тролля не смыслишь, - ухмыльнулся Пьюси. – Возможно, тогда тебе и удастся сохранить видимость и не прослыть полным идиотом.

- Общеизвестный факт, что волшебники, связанные магическими узами, не способны причинить вред друг другу, - продолжал Малфой, словно его не прерывали, в очередной раз мысленно закатывая глаза и не понимая, неужели настолько трудно воздержаться от поспешных суждений, когда выражение лица Поттера неоднозначно указывает, что у него осталось еще много тузов в рукаве. – Это основополагающий закон. Ты бы знал, если бы удосужился досконально изучить мир, который «избран защищать», - завершающая уничижительная усмешка из лучших в арсенале Слизеринского Принца.

- Как я посмотрю, вы тут действительно все поголовно исключительные поклонники директора, - с легкой дразнящей усмешкой ответил Гарри. – Вам еще не надоело играть в адвоката дьявола? - снова непонимание в глазах чистокровных, и Гарри душераздирающе вздохнул. - Защищать человека, которого сами ненавидите.

- Это не ненависть, - возразил Драко. – Скорее брезгливая неприязнь. В одном ты прав: он крайне могущественный волшебник, в руках которого сконцентрирована вся власть нашего мира, но вы только посмотрите, на кого он похож, - он поморщился.

- Вы поэтому зовете директора старым маразматиком? Потому, что, вместо того чтобы по полной воспользоваться всей властью и влиянием своего положения, он жрет конфеты и проповедует всеобщее благо и веру во второй шанс? Что вам сказать: громадное упущение с вашей стороны и браво актерскому таланту Дамблдора. Он больше слизеринец, чем все вы вместе взятые, и даст сто очков вперед нынешнему Темному Лорду. Легко упустить его истинную природу за вечным фасадом «доброго, но чуть двинутого дедушки», но если сбросить маску, директор далеко не такой, каким любит притворяться, и от рассеянности он никогда не страдал, иначе нам не пришлось бы инициировать Круг Посвященных только затем, чтобы открыто поговорить. Старик во всем любит держать руку на пульсе. Хогвартс напичкан его ушами и глазами, за мной постоянно следят портреты и призраки. Этого даже вы не можете отрицать: все знают, что я постоянно под пристальным надзором. Что удивительного в том, что так было всегда? Заметьте, я не утверждал, что он не взял на себя бремя моего воспитания, - саркастически сказал Поттер, - я лишь говорю, что это не делалось в интересах опекаемого. Ему поверили на слово, раз он сказал, что нашел подходящее место для взросления героя. И никто не додумался проверить, что конкретно это значит, - он усмехнулся, лукаво глядя на них.

- Дело не в том, кто нам нравится, а кто нет, - вступила Милисент. – У тебя, возможно, было тяжелое детство, но обвинить в этом директора тебе не удастся. Эдриан прав, опекун не сможет ни коим образом причинить прямой или косвенный вред своему подопечному.

- Значит, ему чертовски подфартило, что он им и не является, - просто сказал Поттер, уже привычно игнорируя выражение шока у слизеринцев. – Фактически это было последней проверкой на вшивость, самый веский довод в нечистоплотности Дамблдора - отказ признать, что он не является моим опекуном, хотя это избавило бы его от кучи проблем после статей. Вместо этого он мудро предпочел не опровергать возложенный молвой статус, предоставляющий первоклассное алиби.

- Но он разрешил тебе участвовать в Турнире, - ликующе воскликнул Боул и увял под серьезным взглядом Гарри.

- Нет, Дамблдор не разрешал мне участвовать в Турнире - скорее вынуждал и не признавал существование альтернативы, желая снова устроить ежегодный экзамен на выживание – этакое испытание на прочность и тестирование моих способностей в одном флаконе. Как и предыдущие три года, я покорился, но вздумай я возражать, он даже запретить бы мне не мог. Он вообще ничего сделать не мог, поскольку я уже год как был эмансипирован, - опять изумление и потрясение, Гарри выдохнул и нервным жестом потер лоб, на мгновение пряча лицо в ладонях - однообразие реакций начинало порядком его доставать, а затем вперил в них жесткий взгляд. – Мерлина ради, только не говорите, что купились на эту дешевую сказочку о заколдованном Кубке! Артефакту сотни лет. Неужели вы не думали, что это была далеко не первая попытка? Посмотрите в архивах, чем кончились предыдущие. Понимаю, это ужасный удар по эго, но не было никакого нарушения – лже-Грюм просто кинул имя еще одного потенциального участника, он физически и магически не был способен его заколдовать.

- Но совершеннолетие в магическом мире наступает в семнадцать! И даже всем чемпионам пришлось предоставлять разрешение родителей на эту авантюру, поскольку они были первыми детьми, а наследственные права первородных превыше всего, - безапелляционно заявил Теодор.

- За исключением моей скромной персоны. На свое тринадцатилетие я получил официальное послание, гласившее, что согласно указу этакому, подпункту такому-то, я отныне и вовек считаюсь свободным от опеки министерства и лишаюсь денежного пособия. Кстати, я его в глаза не видел, но мой дядя был откровенно не в духе до моего отбытия в школу, и подозреваю, что причина крылась именно в этом. Довольно иронично, что наследник одного из самых крупных состояний числился иждивенцем у государства.

- Тринадцать? – изогнул бровь Малфой, опасаясь, как бы настроение Поттера не сменилось, оставив опять слишком много вопросов без ответа. – Это слишком юный возраст для самостоятельной жизни, так что ребенку в любом случае необходимо найти новый дом и опекуна.

- Я утверждал, что в отличие от нас вам известен лишь один мир? – помолчав, сказал Гарри. - Забираю свои слова назад: вы и собственного мира не знаете, только свой мелкий ограниченный мирок. Весь прошлый год вы дразнили меня уголовником из-за судебного разбирательства, но не обратили внимания, что меня судили как совершеннолетнего? - не услышать тоски в его голосе мог бы, наверное, только глухой. – Вы когда-нибудь хоть краем уха слышали о Листе Позора? - недоумение. – Это перечень фамилий, чье имущество было конфисковано Министерством. Задумывались о том, что произошло с семьями, которые были уличены в сопричастности к любому из сотен Темных Лордов в вашей истории? Взрослых отправляют на пожизненную ссылку в Азкабан, все имущество, которое не хранится у гоблинов и до которого способны дотянуться чиновничьи жадные ручонки, поступает в казну. А теперь вопрос на засыпку: вы все здесь чистокровные, и все в той или иной степени родственники друг другу, поэтому вроде как должны знать, что случилось с детьми арестованных? После первого падения Волдеморта семья кого-нибудь из вас взяла на себя заботу о малолетнем кузене? Сомневаюсь, что это так, - даже острая печаль и грусть его голоса не покрывали явственный оттенок отвращения. - Государство на их содержание выделяет гроши, а родственные связи у вас, видимо, не настолько в чести, чтобы заниматься благотворительностью, и вы не так практичны, чтобы взять в дом и вырастить будущего супруга/супругу для наследника, как это делала маггловская аристократия. Похоже, что чистая кровь для вас не так уж и важна, если наравне с ней кандидат не способен привнести в брак еще и богатство. Вы просто вычеркиваете их из жизни, относитесь так, словно они больны проказой и могут передать ее вам, ведь намного проще радоваться собственной удачливости и забыть о своих ошибках и заблуждениях, когда перед глазами не мелькает постоянное напоминание об участи, которой вы ухитрились избежать. Вы, ваше хваленное общество и даже кровная родня предпочитаете отвернуться от них, отречься от невинных детей, в одночасье превратив в исчезнувший род, а на деле одному только Мерлину известно, сколько отпрысков великих семей нищенствуют в Лютом. Единственным известным мне прецедентом достойного поведения является Катрин Лестрейндж и ее бездетные родственники в Италии. Другие чистокровки, заклейменные темными, попадают в какую-то… я даже названия подобрать этому учреждению не могу, и при всех капиталах своего наследства, хранящихся в «Гринготсе», остаются необученными, как правило, не только магии, но и элементарной грамоте и числу. Ну и поскольку обеспечивать содержание всей этой оравы казне ой как накладно, Министерство решило, что в тринадцать они достаточно умелые, чтобы позаботиться о себе самостоятельно.

- Откуда ты о нем узнал? Какое это имеет отношение к тебе? – спросил Хиггс.

- В первый год меня это не коснулось, поскольку со мной был Хагрид, внешность которого довольно приметна и незабываемо возвышалась над толпой. Я бы так и не узнал об этой маленькой детали, ведь в дальнейших походах меня всегда сопровождал кто-то из взрослых, но мне не нравилась перспектива демонстрировать содержание моего сейфа некоторым лицам, и однажды я попытался войти в банк, избежав их присутствия, и меня тут же задержали.

- Авроры? – слегка подавшись вперед, спросил Драко.

- Какие-то канцелярские крысы, представиться они не удосужились, зато я о себе узнал много нового, в частности, прямая цитата: «молока темных магов, можешь заживо гнить в Лютом, но золотишка твоей черной семейки тебе вовек не видать». А еще было много злорадства на тему того, что именно они сделают со своей долей моих денег, когда Министерство придумает, как обойти гоблинов и наложить лапу на деньги поставленных вне закона семей. Меня уже собирались спустить с лестницы, придав ускорение заклинанием, когда объявились мои сопровождающие и стали втолковывать швондерам, кто я такой, и хотя меня очень настойчиво пытались сопроводить подальше, несколько реплик перебранки я уловить успел.

- И что ты узнал? – спросила Сьюзен.

- Что как раз на границе собственности гоблинов выставлен идентифицирующий барьер, и тревогу вызвало то, что я не введен в число дозволенных лиц, и это препятствует прохождению. Крысы возмущались по этому поводу, а им ответили, что мне дозволен один визит в год, и он не стоит хлопот по введению меня в список дозволенных. Додумать, что это так же препятствует моим несанкционированным посещениям, легко как дважды два. Разумеется, это не объясняло, почему имя Поттеров оказалось внесенным в Лист Позора и почему при оплаченном обучении в Хогвартсе мои родители не озаботились обеспечением материального содержания.

- И ты думаешь, что заставишь нас поверить в эту чушь, как заставил верить их? – фыркнул Притчард, с превосходством поглядевший на Поттера и, судя по неверию в глазах, выражая мнение других слизеринцев, что заставило последнего утомленно вздохнуть – все еще в стадии отрицания.

- Никто никого ни к чему не принуждал, - нахмурившись, возразил Гарри. – Я могу предоставить все подтверждающие материалы, но вряд ли вы им поверите, пока не проведете собственную проверку.

- Прошлый год преподнес много сюрпризов и открытий, - нарушила секундную тишину Сьюзен, - одним из них стал истинный лик всеобщего деда. Процесс был постепенным, но затронул всех. Большую часть некоторые уже знали. Добавить воровство к списку его прегрешений - не такой уж большой штрих к портрету, на самом деле лично мне это многое объясняет.

- Кто еще, помимо Поттера? – поинтересовался Уоррингтон.

- Я, - подняла левую руку Грейнджер, и Пэнси осознала, что упустила момент, когда гриффиндорская пара расцепила руки.

- Соучастница Поттера. К тому же ты поверишь во все, что он говорит, - выплюнул Деррик, чей тон однозначно указывал на оскорбление.

- У меня есть на то основания, - хмыкнула Гермиона, передернув плечом.

- Обо мне ты этого сказать не можешь, - с предупреждением сказал Невилл, угрожающе сверкнув на него глазами. – Я тоже всегда знал, кем на самом деле является Дамблдор.

- Мерлин, теперь и Лонгботтом возомнил себя достаточно умным, чтобы видеть все уловки директора насквозь, - хохотнул Блейз.

- Ничего я не воображаю, а просто знаю, - подняв голову, Невилл уставился ему в лицо. - Всегда знал, еще до того, как начал говорить. Моя бабушка убедилась, чтобы я помнил, кто виновен в судьбе моих родителей, благодаря кому я их никогда не узнаю и кому обязан отомстить.

- О чем ты, Нев? – озадаченно спросил Шеймус.

- Как всем известно… большинству, - исправился Лонгботтом и мимолетно улыбнулся, - мы с Гарри родились в один день…

- До чего деликатно грифы напрашиваются на подарки.

- Это одно из условий Пророчества, - пропуская мимо ушей сарказм Притчарда, тихо сказал Гарри. - i «_Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, на исходе седьмого месяца... и Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой..._» /i** - слизеринцы хищно напряглись, растерянные **и больше чем немного озадаченные свободой, с которой Поттер делился столь вожделенной для Лорда информацией.

- Мы оба соответствуем, - Невилл сменил позу с классической стойки телохранителя, которой негласно придерживался вместе с Дином, и, согнув ногу, оперся ею о стену, засунув руки в карманы. Пэнси отметила противоестественность нового положения: расслабленное, но одновременно странно напряженное. – И первоначально именно меня Дамблдор признал Избранным, - глухо сказал он. – Уж не знаю, какими признаками он руководствовался, по мне - наследники Гриффиндора более подходящая кандидатура, - Шеймус обменялся быстрыми взглядами с Джастином и его зашушукавшейся компанией, заключавшей пари на то, отреагируют ли змеи на оговорку и как быстро это произойдет, Гарри тем временем предавался философским размышлениям и вроде бы ничего не заметил, - но чего у директора не отнять, так это дара убеждения. Титул перешел к Гарри только после того, как он заполучил свой шрам, но до Дня Всех Святых резиденция Лонгботтомов была под круглосуточным надзором авроров.

- Зачем? На вашем поместье стоит сильнейшая защита магического мира! – возопил Нотт.

- За всю историю только твоему роду было дозволено взять краеугольный камень из основания Хогвартса! – добавил Драко, заставив Пэнси усмехнуться возмущенному волнению на их стороне. Никто не любит быть в долгу, и уж точно не высокомерные Малфои.

- Мы заслужили привилегию! – рявкнул в ответ Невилл, резко выпрямляясь и сжимая кулаки. – Моя семья лишилась всего в той войне, а ведь мы были в нейтралитете. Лонгботтомы исполнили свой долг по закону военного времени, и некогда цветущий род лишился практически всех взрослых, а место нашей силы сравняли с землей! Из пятидесяти человек осталось две женщины и три ребенка, и только один из них был продолжателем фамилии, - они с Малфоем продолжали сверлить друг друга взглядами.

- Я одна тут потеряна? – спросила Мэнди.

- Нет, нас тут таких много, - сказал Майкл.

- Нев? – мягко обратилась к нему Падма, но он упрямо мотнул головой

- В одну из компаний против очередного Темного Лорда... – начал Стефан Корнфут, признанный летописец и историк в их компании.

- Нет! – взревел Невилл.

- Пожалуйста, - тихо попросил Гарри. – Я знаю, что ты этого не хочешь, что ты не из тех, кто кичится свершениями предков, даже при том, что заслуга твоего рода не мелочь, а вещь, достойная памяти и почитания. Но они не считают нас за людей, они не собираются принимать нас на веру, они насквозь пропитаны ненавистью к нашему духу. Я прошу тебя отступить и освежить им память, напомнить, скольким однажды они уже были обязаны презираемым гриффиндорцам.

Пэнси не понимала, как они это делают, ведь уговаривая кого-то на что-то неприятное, необходимо смотреть ему в глаза. Это известно всем! Хотя не ясно, с какой стати Лонгботтом не желает рассказать о подвиге рода? Видимо, это еще одно различие между ними: было бы нечто подобное у слизеринца, тот ни за что не позволил никому об этом забыть. Поттер так и не обернулся, Лонгботтом, безразлично отведя взгляд от Драко, пялился в стену напротив, и тем не менее казалось, что они лицом к лицу искренне и проникновенно смотрят в глаза друг друга. Внезапно Невилл, шагнув назад, привалился обратно к стене, давая молчаливое согласие, а Лаванда Браун, с аппетитом смаковавшая закуски, разделяя повисшее в воздухе блюдо с близняшками и Томасом, слегка переместилась, предлагая ему комфорт дружеского прикосновения.

- Это было восстание условно нечеловеческих рас, очень мало семей объявило о нейтралитете в том конфликте, и род Лонгботтомов был самым старым и сильным среди них. Когда положение серьезно ухудшилось, они согласились принять у себя беженцев, согласно Конвенции - исключительно детей, женщин и старцев. Резиденция была атакована, поскольку семьи собирались использовать для шантажа. Маги рода удерживали защиту, пока шли поиски нового убежища и эвакуация. Спустя почти трое суток, когда защита пала, воины Темного Лорда обнаружили только тела умерших от истощения магического ядра предков Невилла, до последнего удерживавших каскадное обрушение щитов, и ни одного из тысяч беглецов, искавших там приют. В своей ярости Лорд велел разрушить одно их самых старинных сооружений магической Британии, - Стефан повернулся к Лонгботтому, склонив голову и подняв руку к груди в традиционном жесте признательности, несколько представителей старинных семей не из числа слизеринцев последовали его примеру. – Поскольку не было рода, который не оказался бы у них в долгу, Визенгамот единогласно принял беспрецедентное решение: в возмещение ущерба и выражение благодарности передать один из камней Хогвартса, чтобы положить в основание нового дома. Правда, я не совсем уверен, что это значит, - стушевался он под конец.

- Будущих архитекторов среди нас нет? – экспериментально спросила Гермиона, но все молча переглядывались в ответ.

- На кой они сдались магам, если уже много поколений новые здания не возводятся? – сказал Терри. - Согласно данным бюро статистики и переписи многие дома давно пустуют, жилья более чем достаточно, только вселяться некому, поскольку семьи вырождаются, а не растут. Искусство зодчества, уже почти забытое за невостребованностью, как и многие другие, скоро канет в лету окончательно и бесповоротно.

Им могло это жутко не нравиться, но оспорить правдивость Бута чистокровным было нечем. Для подтверждения было довольно бросить один взгляд на фамильное древо в любом родовом гнезде: некогда роскошные кроны истончились к редким одиночным побегам последних потомков. Винить в сложившейся ситуации грязнокровок казалось нелогичным и странным, ведь кто-кто, а их семьи фанатично блюли чистоту крови. Однако, как верно заметил Поттер в своей псевдокоме: если хочешь найти козла отпущения, никто не подходит на эту роль лучше них, а идти против общественного мнения во все времена себе дороже. Касательно же магического строительства у них было весьма смутное представление еще и потому, что данная деятельность хоть и требовала высокого потенциала магии, все равно относилась к ремесленничеству, и разбираться в этих приземленных областях было ниже их положения и статуса. Впрочем, гостям удалось разжечь интерес к предмету.

- Как бы то ни было, - начала Гермиона впадая в привычный лекторский режим и в энный раз мысленно вознося хвалу Гарри, чьи усилия снова сослужили службу для поддержания имиджа «мисс Всезнайки», – в магическом мире дома строятся в точках аномальности магии, и чем дольше семья живет на одном месте, чем больше заклинаний творят в его стенах, тем сильнее эффекты поля замыкаются на род и тем крепче защитные барьеры. Таким образом, в каждом сооружении сохраняются следы магии от основателя рода до последнего потомка. Возьмем для примера Хогвартс – это древнейшее магическое строение на планете, возведенное на одной из самых мощных точек. Замок буквально пропитан магией насквозь, здесь все ею дышит настолько сильно, что у него пробудилось подобие сознания. Одни чертовы лестницы чего стоят, - пробурчала она себе под нос и продолжила менторским тоном дальше: – Множество поколений школьников, сами того не подозревая, ежедневно способствовали укреплению защиты, сделав воистину непробиваемой, правда, она значительно уступает потенциально возможной, поскольку дом давно не имеет истинного владельца, а истощившиеся чары нуждаются в обновлении. Это - настоящая причина, почему Волдеморт так мечтает заполучить его в свое владение, ведь как кровный потомок одного из основателей он может подчинить замок себе, - пораженное удушье всех и каждого, кроме гриффиндорского дуэта. - Так вот, тот же процесс, хоть и слабее, протекает в каждом старинном доме. Когда род разрастался, отделялся и нуждался в новом, чтобы не начинать все с нуля, из основания семейного гнезда вынимали один камень и закладывали на нем строительство, гарантируя возобновление родовых щитов на новом доме. И чтобы ты знал, Малфой, разрушенная резиденция была всего на полтора столетия моложе Хогвартса. Это было справедливо, - подтверждая, Невилл кивнул.

- Если все это - правда, то у меня возникает два закономерных вопроса: раз защита равнялась школьной, какого Мерлина вам понадобились авроры? – задумчиво сказал Эдвард Эйвери, выглядевший несколько одиноким без привычного сопровождения Эбигайль, вынужденной остаться с младшей сестрой, и без сомнения нетерпеливо дожидавшейся их возвращения в гостиной несмотря на весьма поздний час. – И как Пожиратели проникли в дом?

- Родителям пришлось впустить авроров по Министерскому указу, - засунув руки в карманы и глядя себе под ноги, произнес тот. – Меня объявили национальным достоянием, мне полагалась охрана… скажем, никто бы не желал столкнуться с санкциями, которыми чинуши угрожали в случае неподчинения. Относительно того, как они вошли – это возвращает нас к вопросу о Дамблдоре. После того как Гарри пометили, именно по его приказу посты были немедленно сняты, - Невилл поднял глаза, позволяя увидеть разгоревшееся там недоброе пламя, - еще до того, как успели перенастроить щиты. Отец настоял, чтобы бабушка забрала меня в летний коттедж, пока он и мама все исправят… они не успели. Пожиратели Смерти напали на отряд новичков, забрали их мантии и спокойно вошли внутрь благодаря дурацким нашивкам! Мои родители были высококвалифицированными аврорами: они не сдались без борьбы - четыре зала были разнесены в щепы. Позже Ба нашла в обломках их Амулеты Бедствия, оба активированные, - со вздохом он прислонился затылком к стене. – Их изощренно пытали несколько часов и только последнюю пару, притомившись, ограничились Круциатусом, но никто так и не пришел на помощь, поскольку директор объявил, что опасность миновала, война окончена, и провозгласил всеобщее празднество. Лестрейндж и ее подельников арестовали на рассвете, когда коллеги из подразделения родителей завалились уговаривать леди Августу принять на себя заботу о внуке и вытащить друзей с собой на гулянье.

Где-то посреди речи Лонгботтома, Пэнси заметила, что в комнате отчетливо похолодало, и с недоумением оглянулась на камин. Вопреки ее ожиданию, пламя в нем продолжало жадно пожирать поленья, и все же Паркинсон решила вызвать домовика и велеть добавить жара, когда рядом пораженно выдохнула Дафна, отвлекая ее внимание на себя. Проследив за взглядом Гринграсс, она увидела странно замершего Поттера, чьи еще недавно светившиеся жизнью изумрудные глаза сейчас застыли, напоминая непроницаемое матовое стекло.

Гермиона заметила, что продолжавшие внимательно слушать Невилла слизеринцы с понижением температуры все чаще обращали подозрительные взгляды на Гарри и, в конце концов, зафиксировались на нем. Нервно накручивая на палец прядь волос, она уже как раз собиралась вытряхнуть его из задумчивости, хотя и понимала, насколько важным могло быть очередное озарение, когда Гарри выпал из отрешенности сам, охлопывая себя по карманам. Опознавший движения Дин спешно протянул блокнот с карандашом, и, благодарно кивнув, Поттер принялся судорожно делать заметки. Ему впервые приходилось записывать предполагаемый рецепт, и Гарри отчаянно пожалел, что не может сейчас оказаться в лаборатории, где, отдавшись на волю инстинктов, необходимые компоненты буквально сами прыгали ему в руки, а верный Дрон кропотливо следил за составлением рецептуры. Гарри понимал, что скорее всего ему никогда не стать зельеваром в традиционном понятии этого термина, да в принципе он к этому и не стремился, но, как говорится, талант не пропьешь. Упоминание Невиллом его родителей, подавляемые чувства в его голосе - Гарри не было нужды заглядывать в опущенное лицо, чтобы видеть смятение и боль, исказившие черты друга, или знать, что он поднял лицо, только когда они исчезли, оставляя прекрасную, совершенную, но бездушную маску и горящие дьявольским огнем глаза. Он часто видел похожую картину в зеркале и неоднократно ловил это отражение собственных чувств на чужом лице. Больше всего остального именно эта незаживающая рана потери сроднила их. Братья не по крови - побратимы по боли. Сердце сбилось с ритма, разрываясь от сопереживания, к физическому страданию добавилась душевная мука воспоминаний обо всем непознанном, вплетая ноты предельной искренности в его мольбы, пробуждая наследие матери. В зелья Гарри вкладывалось гораздо больше магии, чем обычно, но главное, они были более узконаправлены, магически привязаны к тому, для кого предназначались. Он надеялся, что желание вернуть Невиллу родителей окажется достаточным для изобретения нового зелья, ведь пока что он пользовался даром только для того, чтобы закончить проекты своей матери.

Закончив записывать, Поттер хмуро уставился в ровные строчки – что-то было неправильно – и протянул Гермионе через связь визуальным рядом, давая пояснения. Девушка с любопытством изучила написанное и озадаченно нахмурилась – действительно неверно. Вот только что? Сосредоточившись, она каталогизировала пропорции и используемые вещества, правой стороной тела ощущая нетерпение своего друга, и, вздохнув, расслабилась, найдя ошибку. Для зелий, воздействующих на хрупкую ментальную материю, не приемлем в составе ингредиентов компонент животного происхождения даже в такой мизерной доле. Изящное решение проблемы – замена на растительный со сходными свойствами. Таблица взаимодействия и взаимозаменяемости услужливо вспыхнула перед внутренним взором и, перехваченная Гарри, дала ему подсказку. Девушка едва не расхохоталась, когда он отправил ей открытку трогательно чмокающихся малышей, и подавила дрожь от теплой волны его признательности. Вырвав и, приподнявшись, затолкав листок в задний карман, Гарри вернул Томасу его имущество и снова сосредоточился на беседе, понимая, что вопрос был адресован ему.

- Это все? – сухо спросил снедаемый любопытством Малфой, спокойно взглянув в холодные зеленые глаза.

- Это только вершина айсберга, - передернул плечами Поттер. - Хотите еще фактов? – ответные кивки, серьезные лица без следа пренебрежения и презрительного превосходства. – В духе недавно упомянутого закона магической связи. Знаете, кто такой Сириус Блэк?

- Предатель Поттеров? – нахмурился Монтегю.

- Да, он самый, но по совместительству он еще и мой крестный, - Драко пораженно посмотрел на Гарри, впервые в жизни лишаясь дара речи и отчаянно пытаясь держать себя в руках, - о чем Дамблдору, читай: Верховному Магу Визенгомота, было прекрасно известно, но он все равно оставил его двенадцать лет гнить в Азкабане.

- Я знаю эту историю: Блэк опознал настоящего предателя по колдографии в «Пророке» и сбежал, используя свой анимагический облик, - между бровями Паркинсон залегла морщинка, пока она пыталась вспомнить сопутствовавшие детали, и кивнула, поняв, что это вся известная ей по делу информация.

- Я не спрашиваю, - хмыкнул Поттер, - откуда тебе известна орденская версия событий, но логических неувязок никто не заметил? Например, очевидный факт, что данная версия полагает, что двенадцать лет заключения были такой райской жизнью, что только желание отомстить выгнало Блэка из стен Азкабана. Причем странно, но жаждой мести он воспылал, лишь узнав точное местоположение этой личности, а до этого просто предавался праздной лени, валяясь в камере, и игнорировал возможности побега, ведь, определившись, Сириус выбрался на третий день.

- Это действительно звучало глупо, - признал совладавший с собой Малфой, наконец сумевший переварить то обстоятельство, что они с Поттером являются кузенами.

- Еще один факт – Блэк не мог увидеть газету.

- Почему? – спросил Винсент, и Гарри подумал, что его изрядно бесят попугайные привычки малфоевских горилл.

- Хранитель Тайны, предавший по доброй воле, заговор с целью тройного убийства, взлом и проникновение, соучастие в двойном убийстве, покушение на жизнь ребенка, - методично перечислял Голдстейн, - кстати, последнее является худшим преступлением в классификации магического мира. В сумме, если не соблюдать процедуру, пожизненный срок в Азкабане с содержанием на нижнем уровне. Суд без размышлений влепил бы поцелуй.

- И? – подтолкнул не ухвативший суть Теренс.

- Туда не спускаются люди - это вотчина дементоров, - пояснил Голдстейн, - а они газет не читают.

- И после такого предательства он все еще состоял в птичьем ордене и хранил ему верность вплоть до своей смерти? – возмутился Забини. – Гриффиндор - это все-таки диагноз!

- А Слизерин – ничем не заслуженная привилегия, - покачав головой, парировал Гарри.- Тут задействованы немного иные факторы. Во-первых, законы магии, вопреки вашим словам, не являются общедоступным знанием. Их изучение не входит в школьную программу, а передается из уст в уста в старинных семьях, а таких с каждым поколением все меньше, и, разумеется, если дитё свернет с пути «чистоты», вы из вредности им не расскажете. Ну и поскольку Сириуса из семьи выперли, подразумевается, что он их тоже не знает, и поэтому, когда Дамблдор стал ему втирать: «Ах, мой дорогой мальчик, я был так не прав… Все доказательства указывали на тебя, а я так волновался о сиротке-Гарри, так оплакивал дражайших Лили и Джеймса… Я думал, что моя способность верить в лучшее в каждом безгранична, но я просто не мог перенести взгляда на тебя, боясь взять грех на душу… Впервые я отступил от своего главного правила: соблюдать презумпцию невиновности, предоставлять каждому второй шанс. Никогда не прощу себе твоих невинных страданий…» - картинно хватаясь за сердце, строя скорбные рожи и вполне правдоподобно имитируя голос директора, сказал Поттер. – А так как Сириуса действительно вытащило из тюрьмы священное право мести и магическое обязательство за меня, он притворился, что поверил всему этому бреду. Конечно, не сразу, а слегка побушевав для вида и устроив локальный погром с крушением мебели и немного повозмущавшись. Потом скормил директору байку про побег, присовокупив таинственного посетителя, издевавшегося над ним, демонстрируя статью, у которого он отобрал палочку, которая, какая жалость, не пережила заплыв, и теперь никак не установить, кто был сей незнакомец. И все ему поверили, как верили всегда еще в школьные годы, когда он мог выболтаться из любых неприятностей. А меня похвалили и преисполнились удовлетворения, что я вырос, как и положено герою, с непоколебимой уверенностью, что все в итоге поступят правильно, если только дать им возможность и готовый поверить в любую чушь, которая исходит из директорских уст. Дамблдор до сих пор не отдает себе отчета в том, что я вырос полной противоположностью, и вместо затравленного, униженного существа с комплексом неполноценности он получил олицетворение всего того, что пытался вытравить из меня все эти годы. Он не осознавал, что я пришел в магический мир взрослым человеком, уже утратившим детские иллюзии и наивность – я никому не доверял, всех подозревал, на опыте убедившись, насколько часто оказывался прав в своих первых впечатлениях. Вам сложно такое представить, но, когда вы вынуждены справляться с трудностями в одиночку, когда вам столько всего приходится пережить на своем коротком веку, ускоренное взросление - неизбежное следствие. Воздвигнуть стену, которая будет разделять вас от ужасного мира – это необходимость, единственно приемлемый способ пройти через Ад, на который он меня обрек. Все, что остается – сцепить зубы, терпеть и учиться быть самостоятельным, самодостаточным, и если не свихнешься в процессе, то станешь человеком, способным выжить и мимикрировать практически в любой ситуации, с сильной закаленной волей и развитыми инстинктами, на которые всегда можешь положиться, - слизеринцы внимательно вслушивались в его слова, стараясь найти в них признаки хвастовства или превосходства, но ничего подобного не обнаружили. Поттер говорил прямо и откровенно, простая спокойная констатация без любой попытки выставить себя исключительным человеком. - Сколько себя помню, я всегда жил по своим правилам, прогибался, где приходилось, но никогда не сдавался, руководствуясь чутьем, подпускал к себе некоторых людей, чтобы не превратиться в озлобленного одиночку. Дамблдора мои инстинкты мгновенно отнесли в категорию «чрезвычайно опасен», но они молчали в отношении Люпина и Блэка, которые позже достоверно доказали, что у нас общая цель, и отсюда вытекает второй фактор. Месть - блюдо, которое лучше подавать холодным, поскольку ненависть – плохой советчик. Вот мы и решили, что выждать подходящий момент для вступления в открытое противостояние, лучше под крылом врага. Так легче копить информацию, изучать вражескую стратегию и перевербовывать соратников, пока у третьей стороны недостаточно сил, а сам я скован по рукам и ногам - своей юностью и еще не готов исполнить пророчество.

- Ох, - засмеялся вдруг Боул, - держите меня семеро – терпеливые и хитроумные гриффиндорцы!

- Думаешь, - увидев несколько закушенных улыбок, решился Гарри, - они такое же мифическое существо, как проницательные слизеринцы?

- Эй!

- Вы не спросили, чем на самом деле занимался все годы заключения Сириус, не поинтересовались, где был Люпин, и даже не съязвили на тему: ты даже оборотню не был нужен, - сказал парень, заставив их несколько смутиться точности манеры поведения в нормальных условиях, но сегодняшние обстоятельства таковыми не являлись. – Анимагическая форма действительно помогла Блэку пережить тюрьму и сбежать, вот только для этого ему пришлось голыми руками разобрать участок стены и вырыть пару-тройку туннелей. Все эти годы он думал, что Волдеморт одержал победу, и жил желанием отомстить за смерти друзей и их маленького сына. Ремуса за два года пять раз клеймили беглецом, - Пэнси ощутила волну тошноты и увидела, что не только у нее появилось желание прижать ладошку ко рту. – Его гнало знание, что я остался без семьи и позаботиться, кроме него, обо мне некому, но без родной волшебной палочки он не мог полностью избавиться от следящего заклинания, а любая из тех, что он смог добыть, были человеческими и едва-едва слушались оборотня. Не будет преуменьшением сказать, что он тоже был в заключении, лишенный прав и с полной конфискацией имущества, благо то, чем он действительно дорожит, хранилось в другом, не известном никому месте. Дамблдор и Люпину вещал, что Министерство непостижимым образом узнало о его болезни, и когда ему стало об этом известно, он так старался что-то предпринять, но было уже поздно, и Ремуса доставили к месту ссылки… что все эти годы он не оставлял попыток вытащить оборотня оттуда, ведь сиротке-Гарри были нужны близкие люди, но вот беда - бесплодных до недавних пор. Только зря он распинался, Рем, как и Блэк, ему ни на грош не поверил. Директор снова упустил одну меленькую, но немало важную деталь – у оборотней чрезвычайно развитое обоняние, и Люпин великолепнейшим образом знал, чей запах ощущает каждый раз при активизации следящих чар. А теперь скажите мне, что это - совпадение, - Поттер обвел их серьезным взглядом, - что единственные маги, которые могли предъявить права на мою опеку, провели по двенадцать лет в Азкабане и Резервации и появились в моей жизни после эмансипации, когда уже никак не могли влиять на мое воспитание и условия проживания. Это о терпении, а что касается хитроумия, - Гарри поджал губы, пытаясь удержать голос ровным и не допустить в интонации распиравшее его веселье, - вам не доводилось слышать о Биче Слизерина?

- О Мародерах, легендарных мстителях Слизерина? – Хиггс сделал акцент на последнем слове, намекая на желательность разъяснений, откуда о них узнали представители другого факультета, но либо Поттер этого не понял, либо притворился. Вместо этого Гарри моргнул и, чтобы скрыть охватившее его замешательство, колко заметил:

- Прямо-таки и легендарных.

- Тебе не понять, что такое дело чести, - с сознательной бесцеремонностью вздернул подбородок Притчард. – Они – тайное общество, созванное из уроженцев действительно старых семей, сохранивших верность архаичному Кодексу, выступившее вразрез традиций факультета, сводя счеты за новичков из их среды. Конечно, это все лишь теория: никто не видел их лиц, никому достоверно не известно, кем они были, но их поступки говорили громче всяких слов. К тому же в пользу этой теории, Мародеры не проявлялись с тех пор, как последний потомок древних покинул стены Хогвартса. Они были призраками из темноты, несущие кару, мстящие за обиды, нанесенные тем, кто не в состоянии защититься сам, - он запнулся, отметив, что Поттер сжал кулаки, а его лицо исказилось негодованием, словно кто-то целенаправленно разбередил его глубокую рану.

- Верно, я и забыл, что для вас в порядке вещей травить малышню, - лицо гриффиндорца приняло обманчиво-спокойное выражение, но тело оставалось напряженным. – Мало им, как слизеринцам, подвергнуться остракизму и отчужденности от всех остальных, так еще вы добавляете, превращая существование в собственном Доме в борьбу не на жизнь, а на смерть. Для вас это как-никак неотъемлемая часть обучения аристократической элиты: заискивать, лебезить, изворачиваться, пресмыкаться, без конца лгать и желать сломать того, кто слабее, не только из личной или семейной ненависти, но чисто ради удовольствия, осознания вседозволенности и собственной власти, - сказал Гарри тоном, в котором звучала легкая нотка враждебности, изрядно сдобренная омерзением.

Кассус Уоррингтон подумал, что из чужих уст это и правда звучит дико и не вызывает ничего, кроме отвращения. Его даже не интересовало, откуда Поттеру настолько досконально известны нравы, царившие в Слизерине, как он вообще знает о них так много, чтобы вести весь сегодняшний разговор и выстраивать его в свою пользу. Ему просто впервые в жизни стало стыдно за то, что он воспринимал как должное. Первая истина, которую каждый из них познавал, гласила: если не хочешь быть кому-то чем-то обязанным, или стать чьей-то игрушкой и прислужником – тебе нельзя быть слабым. Слизерин не тот факультет, где студентам свойственно, позволительно или желательно привязываться к кому-либо, ведь как бы слизеринцы ни выгораживали свой факультет, все превосходно понимали, что, по существу вещей, являются самым настоящим серпентарием, где в любой момент можно получить нож в спину даже от хорошо знакомого человека. Да, они объединялись против общего врага, но никогда не забывали о внутрифакультетских распрях. Здесь всегда каждый сам за себя, всегда в борьбе и старании избежать чужих сетей, пока однажды не вырастаешь в крупную рыбу и не начинаешь строить заговоры сам. Разумеется, всегда существовала возможность. Например: родители могли заранее озаботиться обеспечением надежного защитника для чада, но не всем такое было под силу, ведь даже мелкому Малфою в свое время пришлось отбиваться от нескольких придурков, решивших, что неплохо бы иметь его в должниках. Хотя тот был достаточно умен, чтобы стать всяческим исключением из правил и еще на первом курсе обзавелся людьми, которые дружили с ним не из-за денег и не из-за того, что выросли с ним, а потому что он сплотил их общим интересом. Кассус никогда не видел, чтобы в глазах Слизеринского Принца и его свиты плескались отчаяние, страх и ужас, как в глазах любого другого первокурсника. Они не боялись, но и не были настоящими детьми, как тот же Лукас, с пляшущими бесенятами в глазах взахлеб рассказывавший, что грифы сжульничали и не убрали после Хогсмида игровую зону, и теперь у них есть альпинистская стена, на которой они соревнуются с Поттером, и куча других маггловских приспособлений для отдыха и развлечения. Судя по всему, Поттер вообще проводил с малышней неправдоподобно большое количество времени, да-да, тот самый отстранено-холодный Поттер, чей рассказ о собственном взрослении заставил Кассуса увидеть в нем идеального слизеринца, закаленного броней безразличия, с начисто выбитыми чувствами и теми же побоями выращенным пресловутым хребтом. Если подумать, его детство мало отличалось от условий большинства из них и самого Кассуса в частности, и тем не менее Поттер сидел посреди зала, смеялся, шутил, дурачился и вел себя не как Наследник и будущий убийца, а нормальный парень шестнадцати лет, на чьи плечи не возложена ответственность за целый мир. Стоило признать, что Поттер заслуживал уважения хотя бы за то, что находил в себе силы выживать раз за разом, сохраняя в себе жажду жизни, невзирая на то, как та с ним обходилась, и при этом не сдаться, как они, а оставаться самим собой, а не тем, что из него старательно лепили. Волк-одиночка с собственной стаей, которая любого порвет для него в куски, как и он для них. Это то чему их учили на факультете? По словам Лукаса, Гриффиндор был похож на семью, которую они сами создавали, и внезапно Уоррингтон поймал себя на желании, чтобы Слизерин стал подобен ему, в конце концов, по крайней мере в одном гости правы: есть традиции плохие и хорошие, а воспитание по-слизерински вдруг перестало казаться достойным продолжения. Это пугало…

- Хотя, честно говоря, мне льстит ваша высокая оценка достижений Мародеров и что вы считаете их достойными уважения, - продолжал тем временем Поттер, - ведь в отличие от вас я знаю, кем они были. Именно о двоих из них я рассказывал вам чуть раньше, - добил свою аудиторию Поттер и удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку, предоставляя остальным возможность прийти в себя, и с плутоватым видом пожал плечами, когда Гермиона укоризненно посмотрела на него.

- Все же в чем-то Боул прав: такая жажда мести - это больше слизеринское устремление, - медленно, словно рассуждая с самим собой, ответил Малфой, заполняя очередную огорошенную паузу, - и это вполне объяснимо: Блэки исконно учились на нашем факультете, и воспитание, предшествовавшее Хогвартсу, не могло не наложить отпечаток; Люпин, в принципе, темное создание; Лонгботтома растила бабушка, бывшая слизеринка, к тому же староста. Вопрос: откуда это в тебе Поттер? - Малфой смотрел на Гарри с самодовольно расчетливой улыбкой.

- Магглы снимают много научно-образовательных программ о животных, - ухмыльнувшись, ответил тот, - и однажды я видел рассказ о морских хищниках, конкретно, об одной змее, у которой весьма интересный способ привлечения к себе добычи. Она лежит на дне, притворяясь раненной, к ней приближаются враги, но она лежит неподвижно, тогда, потеряв бдительность, они начинают понемногу ее покусывать, но она все равно не шевелится и выжидает, чтобы нанести смертельный удар. Так что, припомнив все несовпадения моего детства и неслучайные случайности, которые преследовали меня, стоило мне перешагнуть порог магического мира, я решил поступить именно так. Ну, и поскольку все так настойчиво заталкивали меня в Гриффиндор, было ясно – это отправная точка всего плана. И что же мне оставалось в таких условиях? Затаиться и ждать, пока мои враги себя проявят, разобраться в обстановке, их планах и, конечно же, найти союзников.

- Поттер, ты только что сравнил себя с одним из нас, - фыркнул Блейз.

- Что в этом такого, если я должен был им стать? – безразлично ответил тот.

- ЧТО?

- А о чем, по-вашему, я полчаса со Шляпой болтал? Вел светскую беседу? Она упертая старушенция, - беспечно продолжал говорить Гарри, словно не замечая последствий своего заявления и ленно-ностальгически улыбаясь, - Слизерин - и хоть ты тресни, объясняю: нельзя мне туда, пока не разберусь что здесь к чему, мне лучше не высовываться. Пришлось все полностью показывать, так я чуть не оглох, пока она хохотала как ненормальная: мол, все, что вижу, лишь убеждает в правоте. Уступила только чтобы «сюрприз старику устроить». Честное слово, не будь всем известно, что она принадлежала Годрику, поклялся бы, что она Салазара, итригантка древняя, каждую нашу беседу шляпка заворачивала такую конструкцию тройного значения, что сам черт ногу сломит.

- Кого-то мне это напоминает, - коротко рассмеялась Гермиона, и Поттер возмущенно уставился на нее:

- Я не настолько плох.

- Я этого не говорила, но от общения с тобой у любого мозги закипеть могут.

- Ты знаешь, что она права, - поддакнула Кэти.

- С вами спорить себе дороже, - помолчав, махнул рукой Гарри. – А вообще зря вы так про гриффиндорцев. Не настолько уж мы прямые и бесхитростные, как все думают.

- Сказал кандидат в слизеринцы, - хмуро сказал Эдвард Эйвери, изумленный до предела этой встречей, хотя обычно он удивлялся крайне редко.

- Кто нарушает больше всех правил? – спросил Шеймус.

- Но реже всех попадается? – добавил Дин. – Розыгрыши, проделки, вечные передряги и противозаконная деятельность – это все наши фирменные выкрутасы.

- Только потому, что вас покрывают все преподаватели! – возмущенно отреагировал Блейз Забини.

- Недоказуемо, - ухмыльнулся Невилл. – Хотя правда, что именно Гарри является причиной того, что стереотипные гриффиндорцы – исчезающий вид. Боюсь, благодаря тебе, друг мой, такого понятия, как честный гриффиндорец, уже в природе не существует. Ты всех нас развратил, даже первоклашек.

- Джеймс Поттер был стереотипным гриффиндорцем, - возразил Гарри, - как и все его предки до энного колена, со стопроцентной гарантией распределявшиеся на этот факультет, что однако не помешало ему быть одним из Мародеров.

- Значит, вы просто наконец вышли из Тени, - хохотнул Эдди.

- Конкретно, что ты задумал, Поттер? – прерывая назревавшую перепалку, спросил Малфой, которому надоело ходить вокруг да около. Он битый час усилием воли удерживал себя от желания потереть лоб, унимая зарождавшуюся мигрень. Мерлин свидетель, общение с одним неуемным Поттером, чья манера поведения кардинально отличалась от привитой ему с рождения, требовала железных нервов, но когда их было много, хотелось, как домовику, побиться головой об ближайшую стенку. Как ни странно, в том числе и от зависти.

- О, ничего особенного, пустяк, - по-прежнему скалясь уверенной, ленивой улыбкой ответил Гарри.

- И так он называет революцию, - пробормотал Энтони, но все в комнате его услышали.

- Сумасшедший! - возмущенно прошипел мгновенно выпрямившийся Драко, потеряв свое ледяное самообладание.

- Меня не раз и не два обзывали чокнутым, но сейчас-то я что сделал не так? – невинно вопросил Поттер.

- Ты вообще соображаешь, во что собираешься влезть и утянуть за собой остальных? Хотя откуда тебе знать, ты же сроду общался лишь чернью. Может, ты и потенциальный спаситель, Поттер, но для людей нашего круга ты навеки останешься никем, пустым местом. Ты представляешь, что власть делает с людьми? Или думаешь, Министерство ограничивается одним министром? В правительстве еще тысячи и тысячи работников, каждый из которых только и мечтает урвать с чужого окорока кусок пожирнее.

- Ты не открыл мне ничего нового, - серьезно ответил Поттер, с лица которого сползла улыбка, - все это я и без вас знаю и собираюсь это изменить. Потому что, если тебе интересно, у меня и выбора-то иного нет. Все лучше, чем продолжать жить в паутине лжи и притворства. Мне надоело быть игрушкой в руках лжецов и манипуляторов, время от времени с легкостью отправляющих людей на смерть. Я хочу избавиться от них и хочу оставить свою жизнь себе. Раньше я не мог защититься, я должен был накопить знания и магический потенциал, должен был вырасти из ребенка в мужчину, но теперь я могу и умею защитить себя и всех, кто мне дорог, - и добавил почти неслышно: - этого больше не произойдет никогда.

- А что будет с твоими планами, если Дамблдор сразится с Лордом первым? - изогнув бровь, саркастически спросил Малфой.

- Лично он его убивать не станет, - убежденно заявил гриффиндорец в ответ. - Я каждый год сталкивался с этим ублюдком, распутывал его злодейский замысел под директорским носом, который превратил школу в проходной двор. Тут кто только не шляется: одержимые духом профессора и книжонки, сбежавшие заключенные, Пожиратели под обороткой, а Дамблдор, величайший и пресветлейший, ничего не замечает и всегда появляется в последний момент - поздравить меня с тем, что я снова каким-то чудом не сдох. Все это шито белыми нитками, - на этот раз он пренебрег обескураженностью чистокровок и не стал прерываться, чтобы разъяснить смысл аллегории. - У него был шанс закончить все в прошлом году - в Министерстве. Он мог, но не стал. Нас в атриуме было только трое, и двое оказались замкнуты в ментальном поединке. Я валялся на полу и бился в конвульсиях, стараясь выслать непрошенного жильца из своего сознания и тела. Волдеморт, - Гарри уже привычно проигнорировал дрожь на кличку, - стоял передо мной, направив на меня волшебную палочку и концентрируя всю волю и магию в желании вытеснить мою личность и занять мое тело. Спрашивается, что все это время делал Дамблдор? – он обвел слушателей взглядом совершенно безумных глаз, казалось, еще немного и из них полетят искры. – Я предусмотрительно разыграл кратковременную амнезию, а он сказал всем, что спас меня, сослался на Пророчество, но хотя я был ослеплен болью, я видел его. Я знаю, что он не помогал мне, фактически он занимался противоположным. Я сам видел, как Дамблдор отпустил его! – Гарри раздраженно выдохнул и запустил пятерню во взлохмаченную шевелюру. - Да кто из нас слизеринец, в конце концов! Вы читали статьи, вам подтвердили, что в них истина, так расшевелите свои натасканные на интриги мозги и спросите самих себя: можно ли такими стараниями вырастить достойного и готового к противостоянию великому Темному Лорду мага? Для борьбы против самых злых и коварных магов Британии, мечтающих о мести и смерти виновника падения их господина, выставили ребенка, по большому счету ничем не лучше маггла. Дамблдор растил себе пешку, в голову которой собирался вложить ненависть к нужным ему врагам, не способного к более сложному мышлению, чем принцип: если ты не на одной стороне - значит, на другой, не с нами – значит, против нас. Это не судьба, а хорошо продуманная манипуляция с использованием благоприятно подстроенных обстоятельств, когда такой послушный материал, готовый к подвигам с первого года жизни, свалился на голову магического мира в самый подходящий и критический момент.

- Почему он тогда просто не взял тебя в свой дом и не взрастил, как ему угодно? – прищурившись, спросил Монтегю.

- Одно дело - прослыть обманутым опекуном, который не удостоверился в благополучии своего опекаемого, а поскольку магия ему не отомстила, поверить в его неосведомленность обывателю нетрудно, и совсем другое - тем, кто не обучил подопечного законам и традициям, оставив его в полном невежестве относительно магического мира. Стань он моим наставником, как бы он смог объяснить мое незнание элементарных правил? А так он логично оправдался тем, что Избранному лучше воспитываться вдали от незаслуженной славы, чтобы я не вырос избалованным полной безнаказанностью, возгордившимся бездельником. Наверняка еще на камеру утер скупую мужскую слезу: мол, бедный ребенок, ему еще столько предстоит испытаний, он заслужил счастливое детство. А в реальности все обтяпал по собственному плану: удалил меня из волшебного мира и убедился, что никто из его недоброжелателей не попытается оспаривать его несуществующую опеку, мотивируя… - Гарри, на мгновение остановившись, задумчиво нахмурился и тут же продолжил: - Мерлин, да чем угодно, можно тысячи причин привести, и тем попытаться прибрать юного героя к своим рукам! Жестокое детство «превратило» меня в мальчика, отчаянно ищущего одобрения такого величайшего мага современности (здесь вступает абсурдно длинная подпись на письме), которому отчаянно необходима уверенность, что он чего-то стоит и не является полнейшим ничтожеством, как ему всегда внушали (ежегодные эскапады, грозящие смертью или членовредительством, тут более чем показательны, как и баллы, которые в результате добавляются в копилку) и что все, кто меня знают, любят и гордятся мной. А абсолютное невежество в магической сфере сделало меня зависимым от его советов и руководства. Рецепт прост как дважды два, и одноразовое оружие готово приступить к выполнению своих прямых обязанностей, осталось только, сигнализируя окончание игры, возложить груз спасения всего мира на хрупкие геройские плечи, что и сделал в конце прошлого учебного года великий Альбус Дамблдор, поведав мне содержание Пророчества нашей выжившей из ума преподавательницы Прорицаний.

- Ты далеко не невежда, - хмыкнул Драко, для которого способность Поттера к логическому мышлению успела стать обыденностью, и был готов подписаться под этим обеими руками после всего, что происходило на их регулярных занятиях, приносивших ему все больше удовольствия. Драко изначально не предполагал, что Поттер будет настолько охотно делиться опытом.

- А я всегда был любознательным ребенком, - усмехнулся Гарри, слегка склоняя голову и с благодарностью принимая комплимент, – и старался, не теряя времени, освоить продвинутый материал настолько быстро, насколько позволяли возраст и магия. В этом покрыть причиненный Дамблдором ущерб не составило труда, но ситуацию с влиянием рода Поттеров на правительственной арене не исправишь так же легко. Мне говорили, что раньше влияние Поттеров в обществе было очень велико, что им хватало золота и политического веса, чтобы делать то, что они считают нужным. И добавили две оговорки: мои предки отличались исключительной альтруистичностью и, как положено людям чести, никогда не использовали власть для личного блага, а только для всеобщего; к сожалению, со мной, последним в роду, все еще несовершеннолетним и необученным политическим манипуляциям, это влияние сошло на нет.

- И винить в этом некого, кроме Дамблдора, - согласилась Пэнси.

- Который, присвоив статус опекуна, пользуется голосом Поттеров в Законодательном Собрании, Визенгамоте и Палате Лордов, а также весом в обществе, давлением на должников рода и злоупотребляет управлением сейфов, - проницательно добавил Уоррингтон. – Все это время готовя тебя на смерть, чтобы не потерять все эти преимущества.

- Начинаете понимать, - кивнул Гарри. – Так что в итоге это все равно буду именно я…

- Каким образом? – влез Пьюси. – Дамблдор не дурак, если он тебя не обучал, как он рассчитывает, что ты победишь Лорда?

- О способ у него был, - злобно ухмыльнулся Поттер, но он еще не знает, что эту возможность я уже ликвидировал. И не узнает до самой финальной битвы, когда я не отправлюсь к праотцам за компанию с Волдемортом. Именно поэтому все случится по-моему. Не потому, что я верю в пророчество или свою уникальность, а просто потому, что мне не оставили выбора, потому, что я обучен выживать, и потому, что привык все доводить до конца. И в силу того же последнего довода я не остановлюсь на убийстве Волдеморта, а в меру своих сил постараюсь изменить мир так, чтобы подобное не повторилось…

- Тебе никто не позволит…

- Я, может, человек и не особо амбициозный, но и не совсем кретин конченный, чтобы для других таскать каштаны из огня, - и, отметив непонимание на некоторых лицах, перефразировал, - не позволю пользоваться плодами своих трудов. Я одержу победу в финальном поединке, но я не могу вести всю войну самостоятельно, - Гарри сделал паузу, устало потер лоб рукой и глубоко вздохнул. – Бороться в одиночку - очень смелое и мужественное решение, но одновременно чрезвычайно глупое. Кто хоть раз видел, чтобы Волдеморт воевал без своих Пожирателей Смерти? Он не один, как и Дамблдор. Мне нужна моя собственная армия, не понимать это может только идиот, за которого меня держит директор. Окончание войны станет началом нового, лучшего мира. Мы станем его основой. Вы можете приспособиться и стать частью истории, а можете кануть в небытие. Знаю, это не ваш стиль, но я предпочитаю вести дела прямо и сразу выкладывать карты на стол, потому что у меня уже печенках сидит вся атмосфера таинственности, скрывающая обыкновенное наплевательство. Меня бесит, что ко мне относятся как к пешке, и что всегда найдутся люди, которые будут расставлять на меня сети, и не важно, станут ли они демонстрировать при этом лояльность или наоборот. Меня злит, что меня направляют и подстегивают, цедя ровно столько информации, сколько необходимо, чтобы держать меня под контролем. Мне обидно, что все забыли о морали и совести и хотят, чтобы я прыгнул выше планки, пока они чертовски заняты своими очень важными делами, оставляя мне пустячок – спасение их шкур! – к привычной боли в затылке добавилась жуткая пульсация в висках, и Гарри помассировал их пальцами, прежде чем снова посмотреть на слизеринцев. – Это ваш выбор. Уговаривать никто не будет, просить и торговаться тоже. Правда в том, что мы вполне способны обойтись без вас, ваше знание и понимание всех политических тонкостей не делает вас незаменимыми, есть и другие люди, способные во всем разобраться это не намного сложнее, но одновременно их деятельность будет не любительской, а легитимной. Мы нужны вам, а не наоборот, и вам прекрасно это известно, ведь вы же хотите, чтобы вас спасли. Но за просто так ничего в жизни не бывает.

- И какова цена сохранения наших родов? – спросил Драко, пытливо разглядывая Поттера, у которого едва заметно задрожали и побелели от напряжения сцепленные пальцы.

- Участие в разрушении магического мира, принятие, что ничего уже не будет так, как было раньше, - глаза Гарри слегка потемнели. – К примеру, все то, что вы тут наплели про гарантированное трудоустройство, можете забыть. Все, что вы получите - законное кресло в Палате Лордов, чтобы выражать волю магов, проживающих на принадлежащих вашим семьям землях. За все остальное придется побороться и научиться соответствовать. И предупреждаю сразу, становление Неприкасаемым не дает подобных привилегий. Если хотите работать в госаппарате, придется сначала отправиться в маггловский мир и окончить университет по выбранной специальности, раз уж у магов пока нет высших учебных заведений. Но будут, однажды обязательно будут.

- Тебе никто не позволит!

- Ты это уже говорил, Хиггс, - спокойно сказала Гермиона, обернувшись к нему, - и очень ошибаешься, если думаешь, что мы собираемся спрашивать разрешения. Процесс уже запущен, и при текущем размахе деятельности мы говорим не о попытке, а о факте проникновения в госструктуры и подготовке… - она замешкалась, подбирая более точную формулировку, и пожала плечами, - я бы назвала это бескровным переворотом, если бы страна уже несколько десятилетий не находилась на военном положении.

- Стоим ли мы подобных хлопот, - язвительно выплюнул Деррик.

- Считаешь, у вас есть другие альтернативы? – с некоторым усилием поинтересовался Поттер. – Или так не терпится узнать, зачем Лорду в обход ваших родителей понадобились мальчики и чистая кровь? Могу с уверенностью констатировать, что вы бы этого не пережили. Да и регулярное Круцио, говорят, плохо для здоровья, а Авада еще и на цвете лица негативно сказывается.

- Всегда можно сохранить нейтралитет, - слабо сказала Дафна.

- Не в этот раз, не с этим темным лордом, в этой войне не будет воздержавшихся, - покачал головой Гарри и схватился за сидение, удерживая накатившую волну дурноты. - Я хорошо его знаю, вижусь время от времени, - с непонятной иронией хмыкнул он, - у него либо «за», либо «против», никаких полумер. Нейтральных он автоматически воспринимает как вероятных союзников своих врагов и избавляется от них даже быстрее, чтобы не дай Мерлин, они усилили противника. Вы не глупы и сами понимаете свои возможности. Распределительная Шляпа ежегодно поет, что объединение школы - единственное, что может спасти магический мир, - даже для собственных ушей голос Гарри звучал слишком отстраненно. – Предубеждение сеет раздоры и недоверие, переходящие во взрослую жизнь, если мы сможем ликвидировать их в рамках Неприкасаемых - это первый шаг на пути необходимых изменений. Гермиона, - попросил он, откидываясь на спинку дивана и прикрывая стекленеющие глаза.

- Магический мир перманентно существует в состоянии различных притеснений и паники, не желая признавать, что сам создает все условия для повторяющегося кризиса. Министерство, вводя все более жесткие законы и ограничения для тех, кому не посчастливилось родиться чистокровным или человеческим, само старательно поддерживает цикличность возникновения Темных Лордов.

- Это же бред! – раздался чей-то голос.

- Бред, - спокойно ответила Грейнджер, - то, что несовершеннолетним магам запрещено колдовать даже в целях самообороны, если они подвергаются жестокости и насилию или стали жертвой магического нападения. Ребенок имеет право защищаться в меру своих сил, с какой бы стороны не подвергся атаке, и не важно, на чьих глазах это произошло. Их Избранный совершил подобную оплошность, и чинуши так переполошились, что даже забыли, чем поплатились бы в случае удачи дементоров, или тем, что их больше будет некому спасать, если упрятать спасителя за решетку. Или что вампира, оборотня и представителя любой другой магической расы приговаривают к смерти по первому подозрению в агрессивности, - продолжала она терпеливо, - и с циничной лицемерностью именуют это не казнью, а «мерой, необходимой для обеспечения безопасности». Тотальный надзор над применением магии гарантирует лишение свободы и магии за единственное заклинание, произнесенное не там, где надо.

- И что вы предлагаете? Отменить все запреты и принять равноправие? – фыркнул Монтегю.

- Зачем впадать в крайности, - пожал плечом Голдстейн, - но что мешает принять более гибкий вариант запрета на использование магии вне школы? После истории с Гарри мой отец выступил посредником и внес предложение от анонимного клиента, посчитав это разумной мерой в условиях военного времени. Его дружно назвали одержимым безумцем.

«Что за черт», - подумала Пэнси, снова оглядываясь на камин и убеждаясь, что пламя весело пляшет на поленьях, но волна холода в комнате была более ощутимой, и на этот раз ее заметили все слизеринцы и непонимающе заозирались. Гости удивления не выказывали, хотя девушка заметила, как кое-кто зябко поежился, а Грейнджер обеспокоенно всмотрелась в лицо Поттера и, ощупав пальцами его запястье, нахмурилась: тот на прикосновение никак не отреагировал, и гриффиндорская староста взволнованно качнула головой. Последовав ее примеру, Паркинсон вгляделась в парня и отметила бледность кожи, словно бы утончившиеся черты лица с каким-то нервно-отрешенным выражением, полуприкрытые веки, не скрывавшие частое движение глазных яблок, поджатые губы, замершие в неразборчивой гримасе и ходящие на скулах желваки. Дальше происходило нечто до невероятности странное, неизбежно привлекшее внимание всех хозяев: Лаванда, стоявшая за спиной Поттера, шагнула ближе и принялась нежно массировать ему виски; сидевшие боком на спинке дивана по обе стороны от его головы близняшки Патил одновременно опустили соответственно правую и левую руки и начали синхронными движениями разминать ему шею и плечи; тонкая рука Лавгуд, обвилась вокруг его ноги, мягко поглаживая чуть выше колена, а головой она прижалась к его бедру; ладонь Грейнджер слегка переместилась, поглаживая пульс, бившийся под ее пальцами, словно успокаивая кровь, бушевавшую под его тонкой кожей, сейчас казавшейся грубой, неровной, почти… Додумать она не успела, поскольку перехватила заинтересованный взгляд на Гермиону сидевшей по другую руку Поттера Боунс, и та поощряюще кивнула. Сьюзен тщательно воспроизвела ее действия.

Некоторое время они сидели тихо, а онемевшие слизеринцы, не в состоянии осознать значимость происходящего на самом деле, предпочли отмолчаться, чем нарываться на новые нравоучения маггловского образца. А ведь в отличие от инцидента с тремя первыми посетителями, компания на диване являла собой картину неприкрытой сексуальности и эротизма, но, тем не менее, ничего, кроме тревоги, Неприкасаемые не демонстрировали. Не зная, что делать и как помочь, Пэнси проглотила свой страх: найти и сразу потерять едва обретенную надежду на лучшее будущее. Вполне закономерный финал в ее видении реалий жизни, где не было места чуду и где получаешь не то, чего хочешь и заслуживаешь, а то, чем соизволят тебя одарить люди, под чьей властью ты проживаешь. Ожидать в таких условиях чего-то хорошего для нее было довольно неразумно, как бы заманчиво ни маячил впереди призрак свободы, проведенные под отчей крышей годы научили ее смирению и вере в худшее. Даже того, что с Поттера станется окочуриться прямо здесь и сейчас, откровенно и без прикрас обрисовав их мрачные перспективы, еще живо стоявшие перед глазами и заполнявшие ужасом сердца. Ей не была свойственна вера в бескорыстие, в идеалы добра и справедливости, она считала, что верным можно быть только самому себе, а остальные предадут тебя при любом удобном случае и не поморщатся. Но все же…

Все же Пэнси поймала себя на иррациональном понимании, что отдала бы все на свете, чтобы вернуть в эти глаза свет, придать этому лицу прежнюю одухотворенность, как в тот момент, когда он хвалили ее за храбрость произнесения запретного имени, и постепенно Поттер действительно расслабился, сполз немного с сидения, устраиваясь с большим комфортом, и, не обращая внимания на продолжавшуюся тупую боль, слабо улыбнулся, открыв глаза. Его лицо стало спокойным и открытым, подчеркивая расслабленность и беспомощность, странную в сильном мужчине. Это было настолько необычно – видеть реакции парня на боль, которые он не пытался загнать глубоко в себя, чтобы выглядеть сильным и независимым. Не то что Поттер не был таким, честно говоря, он был самым самоуверенным человеком, из тех, кто встречался ей в жизни. Драко ему в этом значительно уступал. Несмотря на внешнюю демонстрацию обратного, он был слишком зависим от мнения своего отца, слишком жестким внутри, слишком любил все контролировать. Долгие тренировки в сдерживании своих эмоций начали работать против него. Но с Поттером здесь было и нечто большее - в нем не было стыда оттого, что они увидели его слабым. А с другой стороны, разве мужчине не хочется ласки и заботы? Пэнси не успела уловить момент перемены: еще мгновение назад Поттер казался таким измученным и несчастным в объятиях своих... – Паркинсон затруднилась подобрать слово – а в следующее улыбались его губы, глаза, и сам он весь словно светился, как и в минуту своего появления. Девушки все еще обнимали и ласкали его, и переглядывались с таким видом, словно побудить его улыбнуться и отогреть было для них равносильно ощущению собственноручно зажженного солнца. К слову, температура воздуха действительно пришла в норму, заставляя девушку задуматься над существованием связи.

- Ты должен притормозить, - нахмурившись, сказала Гермиона. – Тебя все чаще утягивает в самое неподходящее время.

- Не могу, - поморщился Поттер. - Мне нужна информация, а это самый достоверный источник.

- Что Гарри, все еще мечтаешь править миром, - усмехнулся Невилл.

- Мечтаю, - и, оценив запутанное выражение лиц слизеринцев, добавил: - Проклятье, надо подарить вам современный фразеологический словарь, - он запрокинул голову, ловя взгляд Парвати Патил, которая отрицательно покачала головой. – Черт. Спасибо за помощь, прекрасные дамы, - поочередно снимая и поднося к своим губам изящные ручки для поцелуя - быстрого почти невесомого на вид прикосновения, сказал Поттер и сел прямо.

Внезапно Мэнди Броклехарст, вскрикнув, подскочила на месте.

- Прости, я машинально, - извинился он, в его руках было небольшое круглое зеркальце. – Пират, - произнес он в него, и в следующий миг раздалось глухое ворчание искаженного голоса, мешавшее его идентификации. - Уже знаешь? – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

- А кто нет? Ты думаешь, что творишь? Надрать бы тебе уши за такие фокусы.

- Риск просчитан, - напряженно прервал Поттер.

- Просчитан? Просчитан! – дальше послышалось начало весьма оригинального ругательства, которое Поттер оборвал после первой пары слов:

- Мерлина ради, я в порядке, угомонись, или придется дарить тебе попугая голосящего: «Пиастры!».

- Нахаленок, - добродушно послышалось в ответ. – Чего тебе, если не заслуженной трепки?

- У нас проблемы. Код синий.

- Детали? – деловито отозвалось зеркало.

- По нулям, я уже по всякому пробовал пробиться, а линия еще не сформирована, - он прерывисто вздохнул. – Меня захлестывает, и от его эмоций я попросту взлететь готов: основные – предвкушение и какая-то отчаянная радость. Поднимай людей, и будьте наготове.

- Сделано.

- На чем вы остановились, - как ни в чем не бывало, обратился Поттер к ним, запихнув зеркало в карман.

- Хотели разъяснить о принципе действия связывающей нас магии, - с готовностью отозвалась Гермиона.

- Ты или я?

- Ты.

- У нас две меры «Круг Посвященных» и контракт Неприкасаемых, с которым вы ознакомитесь позднее. Обе высвобождают древнюю магию единства, рождая узы не подчинения, а доверия. Вы не станете полноценным членом нашей группы без чувства истинного понимания целей борьбы и искренней готовности присоединиться. Мы свободное сообщество, где каждый помогает всем и знает, что получит помощь ото всех. Если в любой момент вы разочаруетесь в методах и способах, магия братства без ущерба для индивидуума исключит его, унеся с собой все знания о Неприкасаемых и заменив воспоминания, - Гарри улыбнулся. – Мы объединены единой целью – построение нового волшебного мира. Зачем настойчиво цепляться за пережитки старого, когда новое намного удобнее? Каминная сеть и факелы были хороши несколько веков назад. Возможно, пришла пора заменить их на телефоны и электричество? Но нет, Министерство искусственно ослабляет магический мир, продолжая политику ограничения, враждебную к любой форме прогресса перед лицом стремительно развивающихся магглов. Начать стоит с мелочей и популярных реформ в законодательстве и экономике - тогда люди легче откроются навстречу новому миру и примут и другие нововведения. Они сами не заметят, как, перенимая достижения маггловской науки, одновременно обретут и более свободные взгляды на жизнь. И есть надежда, что однажды перестанут делить людей и им подобных созданий по чистоте крови, расам или предпочтениям, принимая как равных граждан гоблинов, вампиров, эльфов, оборотней, кентавров, черных и белых магов… Пожирателей Смерти и членов Ордена Феникса.

- Поттер, ты создаешь утопию, - холодная насмешка в глазах Боула.

- Или возвращаюсь к тому, что уже существовало когда-то, - зажглись глаза Поттера. - Или никто из вас не помнит, что однажды представители всех разумных магических рас были уважаемыми членами сообщества? Не понимает, что политика Министерства ведет к стагнации и деградации? Что, поместив под запрет исследования природы магии, создание новых артефактов и изобретение новых заклинаний, они фактически убили ваше общество?

Поттер собирался говорить что-то еще, судя по фанатичному блеску в глазах, он только разгонялся в своей речи, но вдруг захлебнулся воздухом, склонил голову, словно вслушиваясь во что-то неведомое. Все присутствующие буквально почувствовали, как он весь напрягся и подобрался, будто хищник перед прыжком. Поттер быстро повернул голову к Лавгуд, и в ту же секунду она закричала, отшатнулась от его ног, на которые с комфортом опиралась на протяжении всего вечера и, ударившись поясницей о журнальный столик, упала на пол.

- Началось, - произнес Гарри, не повышая голоса, но с такой интонацией, словно он смертельно устал от всего этого.


	4. от 30 до 31

**Глава 30**

Его движения были настолько стремительны, что казалось: Поттер просто аппарировал. Свидетели были готовы в этом поклясться. Но нет – глаз уловил размытую тень и обрел четкость изображения в конечной точке ее полета, где парень уже стоял на коленях около Лавгуд и даже не успел опустить руку, которой небрежно и легко, как перышко, отбросил массивный столик, врезавшийся в стену и обрушившийся каскадом стеклянного крошева и грудой покореженного металла. Само по себе внушительное достижение, учитывая, что обычно его перемещали исключительно с помощью левитационных чар.

Луна лежала на полу, сжавшись в позе эмбриона, и всхлипывала, вцепившись в собственные волосы с такой дикой силой, что Гарри иррационально испугался, как бы она не вырвала их вместе с кусками кожи. Сев перед ней на пятки, он мягко, но настойчиво, хотя и безуспешно, старался расправить этот тугой горький комок, успокаивающе нашептывая какие-то глупости, из которых присутствующие смогли распознать повторяющиеся «тшш» и «звездочка». Положив руки Луне на плечи, Гарри притянул ее к себе, отчего девушка вздрогнула всем телом, и он поспешно ее отпустил. Однако стоило ему отнять руки, полностью перестав касаться, и она снова начала кричать. Единственное, чего Гарри удалось добиться – это поднять ее, и теперь девушка сидела на ковре, обхватив себя руками и мерно раскачиваясь взад-вперед, а ее крик перешел в едва слышное бормотание. Убрав упавшие ей на лицо волосы, Поттер убедился, что она не плакала - просто дыхание вырывалось из груди короткими рваными всхлипами. Было очевидно, что Луна не слышала взволнованного ропота и даже не осознавала окружающего мира, а когда Гарри наклонился ближе, то едва разобрал слабый шепот: «Нет, нет, нет». Снова взяв девочку за плечи, он встряхнул ее и чуть сильнее сжал пальцы, чтобы успокоить и прекратить ужасающее однообразное раскачивание и тихонько спросил:

- Что, Луна? Что произошло?

Она не ответила, только подняла на него свой потусторонний взгляд, показав бушевавший в нем тайфун, и в следующий миг сама всем телом рванулась к нему. От неожиданности Гарри инстинктивно напряг мышцы, готовясь отражать атаку, но она всего лишь толкнула его спиной на диван, забралась ему на колени и дрожащими руками ухватилась за него, как последний оплот здравомыслия. Поттер обвел комнату несколько ошарашенным, непонимающим взглядом, но быстро взял себя в руки, услышав некое подобие осмысленности в ее срывавшемся шепоте:

- Так холодно... прости... тепло... надо... извини... тепло... ладно?.. Нужно... холодно...

Хрупкие, почти прозрачные пальчики намертво схватили плотный серый шелк свитера. Гарри понимал, что, устроившись на полу, со стороны они, должно быть, выглядели дико: он – обалдевший и растопыривший руки - облокачивался на еще недавно занимаемую им подушку и одержимая жаждой прикосновений Луна на его коленях. Поттер осознавал всю двусмысленность их позы, и понимающие усмешки со всех сторон отнюдь не облегчали положение, но он был ей нужен. Нужен маленькой чудачке, нежной и изящной, как цветок экзотической орхидеи, но в то же время способной постоять за себя, той, которая смотрела на него сейчас с каким-то детским, умоляющим и тоскливым выражением, пока, противореча этой беззащитности, ее руки с неожиданной силой продолжали терзать ткань, не разрывая, но заставляя весьма ощутимо трещать. Плевать.

- Любого, позволившего себе хоть одну пошлую мысль, я жду завтра после полуночи у Зала Наград, - от его негромкого угрожающего тона кое-кто содрогнулся, несколько человек из числа чистокровных кивнули, давая понять, что признают принятую роль протектора ее чести. Магическая волна, сопровождавшая слова, была достаточно сильной, чтобы всколыхнуть полы одежд у всех в комнате, а у находившихся в непосредственной близости - всколыхнуть волосы и уронить пряди обратно на лица.

Самого Поттера все эти люди больше не интересовали: если среди них найдутся глупцы, которые не поняли его объявления, он разберется с ними потом, когда Луна будет в полном порядке и перестанет дрожать как осиновый лист. Не совсем понимая, чего на этот раз требуют от него обстоятельства, Гарри экспериментально провел пальцами вверх от ее локтей, желая ослабить напряжение ее дрожавших кулачков, и, видимо, угадал, поскольку это стало своеобразным сигналом, позволившим колебавшейся девушке отпустить себя и взять то, в чем она нуждается. С удовлетворенным вздохом Луна вплотную прильнула к нему, и Поттер непроизвольно вздрогнул, когда ее ледяные ладони скользнули ему на спину.

Ее холодные руки, казалось, вплавлялись через слои одежды в его кожу, пылавшую естественным жаром, а он все смотрел в эти голубые глаза, и каждая секунда делала их все более призрачными, все явственнее обнажая свежую глубокую рану на душе, истекавшей кровью. Боль и злость, от которых наворачивались так и не пролитые ею слезы, отошли на второй план перед промозглой пустотой, почти безжизненностью, и у Гарри свело горло от горечи при виде вопящей пропасти там, где раньше таился источник уникального видения жизни. Одинокая слезинка упала с ресниц и скатилась, оставляя влажную дорожку точно посередине щеки. Гарри никогда не умел обращаться с плачущими девушками - они порождали в нем чуждое его натуре чувство беспомощности, понуждая Нечто, скрытое в глубинах его сознания, выкарабкиваться на поверхность и срочно искать выход из положения. Вот и сейчас интуитивное знание вступало в свои права, привычным с детства ощущением растекаясь по жилам, постепенно становясь кровью, питавшей его плоть.

Исчезали звуки, расплывался окружающий мир, стиралось восприятие реальности и присутствия посторонних, оставляя всю вселенную во владении двоих, отдавшихся на волю своих инстинктов. Влекомый вездесущим и всезнающим Нечто, Поттер, осмелев, позволил своим рукам зажить собственной жизнью, осторожно скользнуть по ее мантии и подняться по спине, пока ладони не легли на ее узкие плечики. Теперь он касался ее всей поверхностью предплечий и прижал еще ближе к себе, почувствовав, как она, словно слепой котенок, тянется уткнуться в него лицом. Внезапная смена диапазона зрения не стала сюрпризом благодаря предупреждающей нестерпимой потребности моргнуть. Открыв глаза снова, Гарри постигал уже не материальный мир: он видел не тела, а магические ауры, и в этом спектре серебристая сфера, обычно окружавшая Луну, таяла с бешеной скоростью, а местами в ней успели образоваться расплывавшиеся проплешины, как никогда усиливая ее сходство с далекой и недостижимой звездой. Теперь он видел, что Лавгуд тянулась к нему не только физически, но и остатками своей магии, старавшейся переплестись с его собственной, чтобы обрести исцеление, которое Поттер мог и хотел ей предоставить. Изумрудное сияние почти ослепило Гарри, когда его аура, согласно желанию владельца, расширилась, окутывая их обоих, легко внедряясь в чужую благодаря способностям Поттера к целительству. Хотя и невидимая для всех остальных, его магия даже на расстоянии ощущалась обжигающим облаком, заставившим попятиться немногих, оказавшихся в поле ее излучения.

- Какого боггарта? – потрясенно прошептал Хиггс, наблюдая за словно бы пойманной в ловушку между двумя противоречиями Лавгуд. С одной стороны, она все еще дрожала от холода и продолжала цепляться за парня, не желая даже на миг отпускать единственную опору опрокинувшегося мира, с другой, ей было жарко, судя по тому, как она рывками плеч старалась избавиться от мешковатой мантии, сковывавшей медленные ласкающие движения Поттера.

Наконец, издав шумный раздраженный выдох, девушка отстранилась, расстегнула скрепляющую завязку, позволяя одежде упасть на пол и, оставшись в нелепо-радужной кофте и столь же несуразной юбке-колоколе, опять прижалась к нему, крепко обняв и щекоча дыханием ему шею. Несмотря на вымораживающее ее нутро ощущение, она продолжала усваивать отдельные фрагменты реальности, чувствовала на каком-то примитивном уровне перемены в себе и Гарри и то, как его руки окружают ее, как скользят, успокаивая, по ее спине, как поднимаются выше, приглаживая ее растрепавшиеся волосы, и мягко поднимают ее голову. Губы парня прижались к ее лбу, охлаждая единственный участок разгоряченной кожи. Она тонула в согревающем омуте зеленых глаз без зрачка, слышала, как свою, чужую мысль: «Этого мало… надо больше», игнорируя резкий звук разрыва где-то сбоку и неожиданно жесткую хватку, потянувшую ее припасть к источнику всей этой невообразимой силы. Луна жалобно захныкала, упираясь лбом в плечо Поттера и останавливая продвижение. Мерлин свидетель, как она мечтала соприкоснуться с ней, но подсознание вопило на нее, напоминая о запрете, о нарушении архаичного закона и каре, которая постигнет ее. Она пыталась объяснить Гарри, но ее горло было не способно воспроизвести ни единого слова помимо каких-то примитивных звуков, и тогда, вспомнив, как она слышала его мысли, Луна усилием воли оттолкнулась от него, заглядывая в глаза, надеясь таким образом передать сообщение и понимая, что Гарри и так обо всем знал. Нежная рука вернулась на ее затылок, возвращая к его шее, и Гарри даже отклонил голову, предоставляя ей больше простора для всех необходимых действий, но она не могла, она все еще боролась против его мягкой власти, не желая вреда ни ему, ни самой себе.

- Пей, - ни в малейшей мере не похожим на его обычный голос низко и хрипло успокоил ее Гарри, легонько выдохнув в ухо, и Луна с облегчением прикасается губами к яремной вене, ловит биение участившегося пульса, а поймав, замирает, глотая обжигающий поток энергии.

Ни один из них не слышит движения вокруг, когда студенты бросаются разделить их, ни резкого окрика гриффиндорской старосты, осадившего энтузиастов.

- Она истощает его! – воскликнул Стефан.

- Стой на месте! – повторила Гермиона. – Вы же слышали, что Гарри ей разрешил.

- Поттер такое уже делал, - больше утверждая, чем спрашивая, сказал Малфой, практически утративший способность удивляться чему-либо связанному с Золотым Мальчиком.

- Нет, но я бы не волновалась по этому поводу.

- Ты уверена? – усомнился Корнфут.

- Это считается очень опасным, - вставил МакМиллан. – Если ты неправа, Гарри превратится в сквиба.

- Она не ошибается, - улыбнулся ей уголками губ Невилл.

- Потому что заучки безгрешны? – саркастично хмыкнул Забини.

- Потому что это - Гермиона, - сказал с теплой улыбкой Шеймус, и взгляд девушки смягчился. Слизеринкам некстати подумалось, что им никогда никто из парней так ласково не улыбался, и они переглянулись, разделяя общую мысль о том, как, должно быть, приятно знать, что тебя непременно поддержат, а не отмахнутся, словно от надоедливой пикси.

- Это именно то, чего вы ждали? – с любопытством спросила Сьюзен.

- По-видимому, - пожав одним плечом, ответила Грейнджер, - я не совсем уверена.

- Так, что нам делать дальше? - приблизился к ней Финч-Флетчи.

- Ждать, - спокойно сказала Гермиона, изящно присаживаясь на диван, и, поморщившись, подтянула ноги из зоны пульсирующего излучения аур.

Неловкость упала на комнату. Несколько попыток возобновить разговор дрейфовали в напряженную тишину, а глаза продолжали возвращаться к паре на ковре, и в итоге все погрузились в ожидание дальнейшего развития событий. Главным образом, потому, что естественный заместитель бесстрашного лидера в глазах слизеринцев не являлась полноценной заменой для продолжения переговоров.

Для Гермионы Грейнджер подобное положение вещей не стало сюрпризом, и она, задумчиво прикусив губу и намотав на палец кудрявый локон, предавалась мрачным мыслям о том, как в очередной раз ее тщательно продуманная стратегия полетела в тартарары, и пыталась пересчитать ситуацию в новом аспекте. Все шло совсем не так, как замышлялось. Они хотели сбить слизеринцев с толку: открыться, довериться, показать болевые точки и проверить - вдруг кому из них вздумается полюбоваться и потыкать пальцами в их слабости. Вывернуть душу наизнанку, но и заглянуть в их души тоже, вывалить им на головы кучу информации и тем подстегнуть стремление самостоятельно узнать ответы на сотни «почему?», которые на протяжении многих лет терзали и давали цель в жизни им самим. Заставить слизеринцев понять… Гермиона и сама не была уверена, какого конкретного понимания от них ожидала, но это было необходимо сделать. Единственное, чего Неприкасаемые делать не собирались, с чем все согласились – не действовать силой, не давить авторитетом и магической мощью, поскольку только это слизеринцы, в принципе, и уважали. Гермиона знала, как Гарри ненавидел изображать первого среди равных и весьма неохотно уступил демонстрации исключительности ради того, чтобы подтвердить соответствие своей ключевой роли в заключительном противостоянии лорду. Все же едва заметные, но отчетливо видимые глазу изумрудные искры в этом смысле были существенным перебором. Они хотели, чтобы слизеринцы присоединились к ним из понимания их правоты, а не давления власти.

В то же время главное лицо другой стороны также решил воспользоваться случаем и, не отвлекаясь на плетение интриг и игры в превосходство, незаметно рассмотреть своего бывшего врага и найти ответ на новую загадку. К сожалению, возобновившийся возмущенный ропот слизеринцев по поводу полного отсутствия приличествующих в обществе манер никак не давал ему сосредоточиться, и Малфой мысленно закатил глаза. В действительности, как и все остальные, Драко не имел понятия, чему конкретно им довелось явиться свидетелями, и с неприязнью предчувствовал, что поиск ответа будет ему стоить очередного долгого исследования в библиотеке. Но ради пользы Мерлина! Да, они обнимаются, но ведь они же полностью одеты! Маги вели себя так, словно уже отклонение взгляда в направлении кого-то - само по себе смертный грех и непростительное преступление. Хотя, как и положено Малфою, Драко неукоснительно следовал этикету, в глубине души он все равно считал многие взгляды их общества довольно глупыми и не мог не признать, что более свободные отношения магглорожденных с противоположным полом ему весьма импонировали. «Какое везение, что герой - тоже парень, и на его тело можно пялиться без стеснения, не чувствуя, что делаешь что-то плохое», - язвительно хмыкнул Драко, тихо радуясь факту, что если его поймают за тщательным изучением чужого тела, ему не придется долго, нудно и муторно извиняться непонятно за что.

Обессилено откинувший голову на сидение, Поттер выглядел бледным и довольно изможденным, но тем не менее в данный момент смотрелся просто уставшим, а не полумертвым, как раньше, когда его осыпали ласками девушки. Несоответствие приличиям, о которых, несмотря на оглашение статуса Поттера, продолжала шептаться свита слизеринца, сейчас интересовали Драко в наименьшей степени. Малфой с каменным выражением лица уставился на выставленную в разорванном собственной рукой гриффиндорца вороте шею и половину груди, покрытые несколькими, уже известными по Больничному Крылу, старыми отметинами и парой совсем недавних светло-розовых шрамов и синяков. На коже поясницы, выглядывавшей из-под зацепившегося за диван свитера, и предплечьях, обнаженных из-за задравшихся от мерных утешающих движений рукавов, тоже были заметны следы. С последним типом синяков Драко был знаком лично по дуэлям с Поттером и знал, что они неоднозначно указывают о блокировке ударов, да и прочие отметины явственно соответствуют размерам кулаков. Единственное, что сейчас интересовало Драко, так это вопрос: во что Золотой Мальчик умудрился ввязаться на этот раз? Разумеется, по прибытии на встречу, он сообщил, что сегодня побывал в драке. Вот только с кем, где и при каких обстоятельствах, если, судя по состоянию его тела, бой был контактным, а не магическим, и уже успел вызвать некий резонанс, судя по реакции таинственного «Пирата».

Пронзительный писк раздался как гром среди ясного неба, вырвал Драко из мыслей и заставил многих подскочить на своих местах. Голова Поттера вскинулась, глаза открылись и, словно чувствуя долгое изучение Малфоя, уставились на него в ответ. Драко вздрогнул. Взгляд Поттера был не просто пронизывающим - его глаза, особенно яркие по контрасту с бледной кожей, блестели и чуть ли не светились... сплошной зеленью. Ошеломленный Малфой смотрел, как спустя секунду Поттер сломал зрительный контакт и на несколько мгновений прикрыл веки. Когда они открылись вновь, цвет глаз вернулся к нормальному триколору: белый, зеленый, черный, и Поттер перевел взгляд на выпалившую торопливое извинение и умчавшуюся к выходу Грейнджер. Он оглянулся через плечо:

- Дин, иди с ней, - Томас кивнул и, отвалившись от стены, безропотно направился вслед за «мисс Всезнайкой», на ходу сдергивая с шеи и заталкивая в карман галстук и расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки костюма, вернувшегося к изначальному виду.

Гарри не знал, сколько времени они просидели с Луной, изолированные в своем собственном мире, где секунды, наполненные почти болезненным осознанием присутствия друг друга, длились вечно. Вернувшись в реальность, он с облегчением чувствовал, как постепенно стихает бьющая Луну дрожь, чувствовал, как дыхание девушки выравнивается, тело расслабляется, а кожа под его прикосновениями возвращает себе тепло. Наконец, Лавгуд слегка пошевелилась в его руках, и он чуть отстранился, стараясь заглянуть ей в глаза.

- Что случилось, Луна?

Она испуганно тряхнула головой, не поднимая взгляд. Гарри показалось, что она что-то недоговаривает, и он решил выяснить, что именно, хотя это было совершенно несправедливо по отношению к ней. Ему надоело последним узнавать данные и терять из-за этого людей. Высвободив одну руку, парень осторожно взял ее за подбородок и приподнял ее лицо указательным пальцем, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

- Я тоже почувствовал, - ее глаза чуть расширились. - Но было больше, чем волна, да? Ты увидела? – неуверенный кивок. – Покажи мне, - тихо попросил он, глаза Луны полные муки и безысходности, глянули прямо в душу, она крепко зажмурилась от страха и тихонько всхлипнула. – Ты же знаешь, я никогда не сделаю этого против твоей воли, - с болью произнес он, мягко поглаживая линию челюсти подушечкой большого пальца, - девушка выглядела так, словно из нее выпустили весь воздух, и Гарри стало неловко, но он отчаянно нуждался в информации. – Я бы не просил, не будь это очень важно, Луна. Впусти меня. Пожалуйста. Больно не будет, я никогда осознанно не причиню тебе боль, - пообещал он. – И я не уйду. Я останусь с тобой, пока тебе нужен, - уверил Поттер, - пожалуйста, покажи. Это важно.

Следующее, что увидел Гарри, были удивительные глаза: не привычная лазурь, не ожидаемые прожилки голубовато-зеленого мрамора, а венецианская бирюза. Он смотрел в них, такие доверчивые, с сильным желанием увидеть ее насквозь, провалиться в сознание, раскрытое ему навстречу. На мгновение юноша почувствовал мягкое, но настойчивое сопротивление чужого разума и, желая заверить в безопасности, разрешил доступ в свой собственный. Воспоминания, тщательно спрятанные глубоко внутри и, как кровь сквозь содранную с заросшей раны корку, просачивавшиеся наружу с наступлением темноты его кошмарами, вырвались вперед, желая заразить собой новое сознание. Впрочем, с этим он легко разобрался и, вздрогнув от усилия, укрепил щиты на отдельных областях и полностью снял с не таящих в себе потенциальных опасностей. Взгляды встретились, проникли в глубины, которые они видели там, читая, впитывая, понимая.

- Спасибо, - зарываясь ловкими пальцами в сложную конструкции прически, но не нарушая ее, прошептал Поттер, поцеловав девушку в лоб. – Тебе нужен отдых.

Придерживая ее одной рукой, Поттер нащупал другой сиденье и поднялся на диван, осторожно ссаживая обмякшую в его объятиях девушку со своих колен, устроил ее у себя под боком и вытащил из кармана давешнее зеркало. И когда кто-то из его сектора направил на него палочку, даже не дернулся в попытке сопротивления, позволяя врезаться в себя заклинанию, как оказалось, для реставрации разодранной одежды. Драко подумалось, что такая степень доверия вызывает одновременно благоговение и страх.

- Пират, - произнес он в него.

- Слушаю, - спустя секунду недовольно отозвалось оно.

- Уточненные данные, - сжав переносицу, заявил Поттер. – Это Хог. Прорыв защиты на уровне подземелий в районе снейповской лаборатории. Время неизвестно, пути… - Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя. – Здесь есть ходы вроде того, что был под «Сладким Королевством»? – несколько человек мотнули головами. – Черт. Пути тоже. Бери команду на внешнюю разведку, я пошлю кое-кого искать изнутри.

- Уже отбываем, - пауза, потом немного грубо, покрывая нерешительность: - ты понимаешь, что мы не сможем войти в замок незамеченными?

Парвати Патил протянула руку, желая дотронуться до взлохмаченной макушки, похороненной у плеча Поттера. Ее лицо покрыла смешанная тень очарования и возбуждения, а взгляд странно остекленел. Падма на это отреагировала мгновенным напряжением, но когда она приблизилась к сестре и обняла Парвати со спины, ненавязчиво прижимая ее руки к бокам, ее движения оставались плавны и легки, как у танцовщицы.

- Разумеется. Просто… - сдержанно ответил он. - Постарайтесь по максимуму снять группу сопровождения, сделай, что можешь, а дальше я разберусь.

- Ты уверен?

- Да. Главное, чтобы нам не помешали, - уверенно бросил Поттер. – Жду доклад.

- Принято.

- Драко, мой вам совет – пойдите проверьте своего декана, - переключая внимание на комнату и преисполняясь энергией, продолжал Поттер командным голосом.

- Зачем? - скептически переглянувшись, уточнили слизеринцы, заставляя Гарри вздохнуть.

- Потому, что был взрыв, и он, скорее всего, пострадал.

- У Северуса не бывает несчастных случаев, - категорично заявил Малфой.

- А подстроенных? – изогнул бровь Гарри. – Короче, как хотите, я только пытался помочь. Впрочем, его могут найти и утром, когда у первого курса пропадут Зелья, - пожал он плечами, поворачиваясь к своим друзьям.

- Почему бы тебе помогать Снейпу? – спросил Уоррингтон, подаваясь вперед.

Проигнорировать ощущение судьбоносности ответа Поттера было просто невозможно. Словно после всего сказанного за этот вечер именно от этого зависело решение о вступлении в альянс.

- Поскольку он пока что единственный, кто стоит между вами и всем остальным миром.

Не ожидая дальнейшего одобрения от сокурсников, Пэнси поднялась с места, и Драко кивнул Блейзу, выжидательно смотревшего на него.

- Лаванда, ты с ними, - резко приказал Поттер

- Без нее обойдемся, - буркнул Забини.

- Вам понадобится Помфри. Лаванда знает, как с ней связаться, не привлекая внимания, а вы нет. Иди, - сказал он Браун, глядя при этом на слизеринцев. Малфой с признательностью кивнул. – Если вы еще не установили ту защиту, рекомендую сделать это быстрее. Точка входа на вашей территории – это не совпадение. Во всяком случае, я в такие не верю, - криво усмехнулся Гарри, сразу возвращаясь к деловой манере. – Остальные старосты, протестируйте защиту еще раз, я не хочу никаких неожиданностей, пересчитайте студентов. Невилл, ты на мониторинге, карта на прежнем месте под старым паролем. Связь… полевое испытание новых игрушек, - решительные кивки, поддакивание, никаких возражений или уточнений, знакомое ощущение слаженности единого механизма, где каждому известно место и действие. Не допускавшая возражений категоричность, лишенная страха и неуверенности, на лицах, бесспорное намерение дойти до конца, настоящее - не то, каким оно было тогда, после Хогсмида, в больнице. Тогда Драко удалось уловить намек, сейчас они видели целую картину, которой невозможно было не восхититься. – Тони, оставь им контракт на ознакомление. Можете повесить хоть на доске объявлений слизеринской гостиной: для людей вне «Круга Посвященных» - это просто похабная карикатура на Золотое Трио, - сказал Гарри, сделал попытку подняться на ноги и обнаружил, что его водолазка сжата в маленьком кулачке, вынуждая его снова опуститься рядом со спящей Луной.

- Как быть с ней? – спросила Ханна.

- Нам нужна компаньонка, - нахмурился Поттер, стрельнув непонятным взглядом на слизеринцев.

- Зачем, ты же… - начал Корнфут.

- Но при всем этом я не кровный родственник.

- Выручай-Комната или спальня старосты? – спросила Алисия.

- Первое, вторая теперь - проходной перевалочный пункт. Это более чем неуместно.

- Она может остаться в нашей спальне, - Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Падму. – Катрин Лестрейндж отсутствует - какие-то проблемы в семье, - пояснила та.

- Конечно же, ты тоже приветствуешься, - мило улыбнулась ему Лиза Турпин.

- Вот только как быть с лестницами? – задумалась Мэнди.

- Не проблема, - развязно ухмыльнулся Гарри.

- Я знал! Я так и знал, что есть обходной путь! – возопил **Эдди Кармайкл.**

- Всегда есть альтернативы, - хмыкнул Поттер и продолжил, когда тот уже открыл рот для уточнения: - но от меня ты их не узнаешь.

- Проклятье! – восхищенно выпалил Смит. – В этом замке есть место, проход куда тебе заказан?

- Территория Слизерина, - холодно сообщил Малфой и удивленно изогнул бровь, когда Неприкасаемые рассмеялись.

- Расскажем им? – спросил Лонгботтом.

- Не-а, - покачал головой Поттер, смерив слизеринцев скептичным взглядом. – Сохраним им остатки иллюзий, видит бог, мы и так сегодня разбили слишком многие. Пусть и дальше пребывают в блаженном неведении.

- Как с твоей «сварливой женушкой»? – ухмыльнулся Шеймус, не давая им возможности потребовать объяснений.

- Как обычно, - в тон ему ответил Поттер. – Хотя, если нам повезет, он уже спит, - воодушевился он, материализуя в руках старый лист пергамента и принимаясь что-то шептать над ним.

- Ха, держи карман шире. Как наивернейшая жена, Рон не ляжет в постель, не дождавшись своего благоверного и лично не высказав ему свое «фэ», - торжественно заявил Финниган. – И вообще, Гарри, ты его не ценишь, ведь разрешил же он тебе иметь личное хобби.

- Первое - тьфу на тебя, - улыбнулся Поттер, передавая карту Мародеров Невиллу, - второе - общение с Дином идет тебе во вред, третье - Рон не навязался потому, что я сказал, что мое участие в театральной труппе подразумевает работу.

С еще одним нечитаемым взглядом в направлении слизеринцев, Гарри подцепил тонкую цепочку и вытянул из-за пазухи какой-то амулет. Положив его в правую ладонь и накрыв сверху левой, он сделал круговое движение, и когда разделил руки, в каждой из них осталось две сферические половинки. В воздухе перед ним соткался еще один Поттер, вызвав несколько пораженных вздохов на противоположной стороне зала. Идентичный близнец героя задорно улыбнулся, приветливо махнул рукой и с лукавой усмешкой уставился на свой оригинал, похожий от волос до кончиков ногтей.

- Приятель, вы опять с Гермионой поцапались? - выдохнул Гарри фразу активации кодового режима, и на солнечный облик второго Поттера моментально нашла туча. Он нахмурился, насупился, ссутулившись, засунул в карманы руки, сжав их в кулаки, и в довершении всего, зло пнув воздух, отстранился о толпы с настолько угрожающим видом, словно на нем было написано: «Не влезай - убьет!»

- Дубль идет с вами, а я пробираюсь под прикрытием на запретную территорию. Будь добра, Сью, - попросил Гарри, передавая Боунс непонятно откуда извлеченную серебристую ткань, и поднялся, подхватив Лавгуд под плечами и коленями и прижимая ее к своей груди.

- Гарри, у тебя ноги торчат, - хихикнула Ханна, и на глазах у изумленной публики ткань разрослась и скрыла его полностью.

- А теперь?

- Порядок.

- Тогда, Падма, иди впереди, я прямо позади. И не забудь придержать проход в гостиную подольше, - донеслось из пустоты.

- Мы пойдем вместе, - беря подругу под руку сказала Чжоу, - а открыв проход, устроим пантомиму «только после вас». Времени тебе вполне хватит.

- Прекрасно. Дамы и господа, позвольте выразить благодарность за щедрый прием и сожаление о преждевременном окончании вечера. Я тешу себя надеждой на скорую встречу.

С этим все гости церемонно откланялись, оставляя слизеринцев в одиночестве переваривать богатые события одного короткого вечера и висевшим в воздухе тихим сообщением: теперь все зависит от вас.

**Глава 31**

Гулкая акустика подземелий усиливала шумы и вызывала невольное веселье Лаванды Браун. Почти зловещая тишина - ни сонного бормотания портретов, убранных с этого уровня из-за сырости, ни привычного фона обитаемых помещений - только шорох шелка, легкие шаги двух стройных девушек, тяжелая поступь и сопение плетущегося позади Забини. Чем не идеальная звуковая дорожка для фильма Хичкока? К тому же гнетущая атмосфера прекрасно соответствовала антуражу: аромат затхлости, кромешная тьма, освещенная неверным, колеблющимся светом редких факелов и... это попискивание летучих мышей?

- Ты хорошо разбираешься в одежде, - с легкостью благовоспитанного человека обратилась к ней Паркинсон.

- Моя мать - известный модельер в стиле винтаж, - дернула та плечом, но, подумав, что это вряд ли много сказало чистокровной ведьме, небрежно пояснила, - ее работа - совмещение тенденций старины и современности в одежде. Я все детство провела в ее ателье, мое знание - побочный эффект роста в окружении эскизов, манекенов и постоянных обсуждений следующих коллекций.

- А чем занимается твой отец? – поинтересовалась Пэнси, изумленная наличием успешной карьеры у женщины.

- У меня его нет, - беспечно ответила Браун, продолжая идти, и только через несколько шагов поняла, что ее собеседница внезапно замерла на месте. – Ты в порядке? – ступив ближе, с искренним участием заглянула она в лицо слизеринке.

- Как это нет? Совсем? - оцепенело спросила Пэнси, заставив Лаванду издать тихий смешок.

- В смысле изначально он у меня, естественно, был, но он развелся с моей матерью, когда она была беременна мной, - пояснила Браун, и для Паркинсон наличие карьеры у женщины обрело больший смысл. В конце концов, даже в магическом мире порой бывало, что в случае отсутствия в виду различных причин мужчины, способного позаботиться о нуждах женщины, ей приходилось принимать на себя ведущую роль. Самые яркие примеры тому - положение по праву наследия Амелии Боунс, старая дева мадам Малкин и вдовствующая Муфалда Хмелкирк. Иногда, очень редко, Пэнси мечтала присоединиться к числу этих независимых от чужой воли личностей, не то чтобы она желала Драко смерти - скорее несколько иного стечения обстоятельств, при котором она могла бы реализовать себя.

- Ты никогда его не знала? – с сочувствием сказала она.

- Да нет, он появился снова спустя несколько лет, когда мамин Дом Моды начал приносить реальный доход. Она спустила его с лестницы, и тогда он попытался действовать через меня, надавив на дочерние чувства. Я его тоже послала, сказала, что капля спермы не сделала его моим отцом.

- Разве так можно с родной кровью? – впервые заговорил Блейз.

- Мы говорим о человеке, на момент встречи с которым я более десятилетия жила под фамилией своей матери, была воспитана ее взглядами и мировоззрением, знала, кто действительно обо мне переживает, заботится и любит. Меня с ним не связывало ничего, кроме генетики, а этого слишком мало, чтобы не быть чужим.

Они снова помолчали, не зная, как продолжить разговор, и Лаванда подумала, что раз Пэнси предприняла усилие, ей следует вернуть любезность.

- Вам трудно понимать нас?

- Прошу прощения?

- Словечки и виды речи, которые мы употребляем.

- Не сказала бы, - учтиво улыбнулась Паркинсон. – Это только отдельные моменты в общепринятой лексике, и о смысле легко догадаться по контексту.

- Значит, хорошо, что я придержала язык за зубами и, увидев колье, не выболтала, как хотела: Бздато, Гарри, в жизь не вякну, шо в цацках не шаришь, - Браун тихо засмеялась над вытянувшимися физиономиями своих спутников.

- И это несет какую-то смысловую нагрузку? – подозревая шутку, спросила слизеринская староста.

- Это значит: красивое, никогда не скажу, что ты не разбираешься в драгоценностях, Гарри.

Еще одна пауза.

- Я так и не поняла, где лежат его предпочтения, - слегка поколебавшись, сказала Паркинсон.

- Извини? – теперь пришла очередь Браун встать как вкопанной и оторопело моргнуть, поскольку она восприняла реплику в чисто маггловской интерпретации и не поняла, что ее спровоцировало.

- Сначала Поттер обнимался с Броклехарст, потом со всеми вами, - девушка слегка покраснела, благо в сумраке этого никто не увидел, - и все это с Лавгуд. Я понимаю Протекторат, но не до такой же степени! – с некоторым возмущением закончила она.

- Вы, маги, придаете прикосновениям чересчур большое значение, - пожелав себе терпения, вздохнула Браун, - ничто из этого не несло интимного значения: Мэнди расстроилась, что единственная оделась неправильно, и Гарри ее успокоил, Луне стало плохо, и он помог ей прийти в себя. Ни больше, ни меньше. Может, с вашей точки зрения, у нас и сложные отношения, но повода для иска на сексуальное домогательство ни одна из нас в этом не видит. Это больше из области обеспечения комфорта, чем оскорбления чести.

- И какие же у вас отношения? – заинтересованно спросила Пэнси.

- Я не думаю, что смогу объяснить, - ответила девушка, прислоняясь к стене и поднимая глаза к потолку. – Если бы маги были знакомы с американской культурой, я бы напомнила о нише, посвященной тоске по дому: в литературе, музыке, крылатых фразах типа «Дом там, где сердце» или «Нет места лучше, чем дом». Англичанам с нашим традиционным укладом жизни трудно это воспринять, мы поколениями живем на одном месте, знаем свои корни и предков, помним свою историю и фольклор. У американцев этого нет - они переселенцы, ссыльные, беглецы, вырванные из земли и отданные на волю ветра, как перекати поле, - она перевела взгляд на слизеринку и весело фыркнула, позволяя задумчивости сойти с ее лица. – Магглы говорят «ты узнаешь, что это любовь, когда начинаешь понимать слова песен», я… мы поняли американскую фикс-идею о месте, куда всегда можешь вернуться и назвать своим, их навязчивую одержимость принадлежности, тоску о стабильности после того, как нас забрали в волшебный мир. Самое странное, что каким-то непостижимым образом нашим оплотом в этом мире стал Гарри. Понимаешь? – Пэнси, которая нахмурилась еще посреди объяснения, неуверенно покачала головой.

- Чем-чем ты обозвала Поттера? – насмехался Забини. – И какой же он в твоем воображении дом? Замок или усадьба? Хотя, по мне, Поттер едва дотягивает до сторожки или конуры!

- Если только в твоем ограниченном понимании, - огрызнулась Браун. – Понятие «Дом» включает в себя гораздо больше значений – это то, где тебя ждут и где тебе рады, то, что вселяет в тебя чувство уверенности, спокойствия, цельности, устойчивости, защищенности. Не вина Гарри, что здесь он оказался единственным, внушающим ощущение надежности и безопасности. Лучшей аллегории мне все равно не подобрать, - внезапно она тепло улыбнулась, - к тому же так легче всего пояснить происшествие, о котором ты спрашивала. Испокон веков женский пол считался хранительницами домашнего очага, и если Гарри - дом, наша главная задача - не дать ему потухнуть.

- А Джиневра не ревнует к вашим особым отношениям? – усмехнулась Паркинсон, решая поразмыслить над сказанным позднее в одиночестве.

- С какой стати?

- Слухи утверждают, что у Поттера практически оформленный договор с Уизли, - искренне изумилась девушка.

- Не стоит верить всем сплетням, моя милая Пэнси. К неимоверному сожалению бедняжки Джинни, которая так и не переросла детский культ поклонения герою, Гарри видит в ней лишь младшую сестру и слишком благоразумен, чтобы заводить романтические привязанности в магическом мире, - искра понимания промелькнула между девушками, и они серьезно кивнули друг другу, соглашаясь, что, будучи объектом охоты маньяка, определенно не было смыла создавать дополнительные мишени. – Я знаю, что Джин поддерживает эти слухи, но убей меня, если понимаю, на каком основании, ведь нужно быть слепой, как крот, чтобы не заметить, что он ко всем относится одинаково. Если и есть исключения, то она в них не входит…

- Какого рода?

- Понимаешь, как только ты знакомишься с настоящим Гарри, ты сама не замечаешь, как становишься частью его «гарема», но когда это происходит, ласкательные обращения типа «дорогая, сокровище, ангел, радость, счастье» и прочее в том же духе, сыплются на тебя как из рога изобилия, - Лаванда иронично хмыкнула. – Как-то раз я даже была удостоена звания «лучшей девушки планеты», - Браун слегка запнулась и неопределенно улыбнулась, отчего рот Паркинсон сформировался в прописную букву «о», - когда он не успел позавтракать, а у меня при себе оказался пирожок, - Пэнси тихо хихикнула. – Вот, ты уже уловила основную мысль, и если Джин видит в этом нечто большее, то она в действительности глупее, чем я первоначально предполагала. Дело в том, что все прозвища – плавающие, и только два - персонифицированные: «солнышко» и «звездочка», и ни одно из них не принадлежит малышке Уизли.

- Вторым Поттер сегодня называл Лавгуд, - задумчиво произнесла Пэнси и с неподдельной озабоченностью добавила:

- С ней все будет нормально?

- Конечно, не стоит беспокойства, но спасибо, что спросила. Гарри о ней позаботится.

- А что с ней?

- Честно? – дернула Лаванда плечом. - Я не знаю. Думаю, что никто не знает.

- Кроме Поттера, - утверждение, а не вопрос.

- Возможно, да, возможно, нет, хотя я бы не удивилась – Гарри в принципе известно многое, о чем другие не догадываются. В один прекрасный день он сказал всем прекратить ее дергать, а произошло это из сочувствия или понимания - никого уже не интересовало. Гарри чужие тайны хранит лучше собственных, а спорить с его защитными инстинктами выходит себе дороже – это всем известно. Мы приняли как данность – она особенная. Иногда Луна впадает в подобие транса или говорит какие-то странности, которые в итоге иногда обретают смысл. Например, как-то раз мы ждали у кабинета Трансфигурации начала урока, и, проходя мимо, Луна обозвала нас радугой. Только в прошлом году, когда мы изучили чары истинного зрения, выяснилось, что у нашей гриффиндорской компании действительно цвет аур складывается в ее палитру.

- Зачем вам аврорские чары? – приподнял бровь Забини.

- Чтобы не вляпаться по самое не могу, бросившись сломя голову в опасную ситуацию, не отследив предварительно нити магии на местности, - поучительно ответила Браун. – И вообще, по словам одного знакомого Гарри, это заклинание уже давно перестало быть специализированным, поскольку уровень знаний в так называемой аврорской академии с каждым годом снижается. Согласно тому же источнику: «если бы авроры помнили о мерах предосторожности, несчастных случаев на рейдах было бы во много раз меньше, а так молокососы вляпываются в элементарные ловушки».

- Стало быть, вам и магическое образование не по вкусу? – возмутился Блейз, экспрессивно взмахнув руками.

- Да о каком образовании в принципе может идти речь! Это же курам на смех, - не затронутая его сердитым выражением, отмахнулась Браун. – Авроры, элитные воины и заступники магии, - издевательски сказала она. – Знаете, что они делают четыре года в Академии? Не интересовались? А гриффиндорцы спросили: это же наша единственная альтернатива трудоустройства - быть пушечным мясом в ваших разборках, - Паркинсон в ответ на эти слова вздрогнула и ощутила усиление враждебного настроения однокурсника. – Все годы обучения курсанта - это кочевка от одного наставника к другому в надежде перенять достаточно опыта, чтобы не сдохнуть в первой же заварушке. И знаете в чем главная прелесть ситуации? Что две войны подряд выкосило поколения действительно закаленных и способных научить выживанию вояк, не оставив практически никого. Поэтому - да, уровень знаний теперешних авроров по-настоящему плачевен: ни «Сферы Безопасности», ни чар истинного зрения, ни кучи другого жизненно важного барахла, - закончила Лаванда, впиваясь взглядом в парня и подначивая к спору, что тот и собирался сделать, но Пэнси, видя, к чему все идет, ловко сменила тему:

- Разве нам не надо спешить к Снейпу?

- Не особо, он может быть ранен, но не очень тяжело, - ответила гриффиндорка, тем не менее выпрямляясь и возобновляя путешествие вглубь подземелий. – Снейп слишком важен для старика, чтобы надолго выводить его из строя. Однако если события этой ночи вызовут сильный отклик общественности, он лучший из возможных козлов отпущения.

- Он не настолько плох, знаешь ли.

- По отношению к вам – возможно, - снова пожала плечами Лаванда, - но для всех остальных он желчный, нелюдимый, злобный, отвратительный сальноволосый ублюдок – идеальная кандидатура для обвинения в пособничестве убийству детей. Пусть и невольном.

Никому не хотелось оспаривать очевидность последнего заявления, поэтому на сей раз пауза длилась дольше.

- Мне всегда было интересно, какого цвета моя аура, - предприняла еще одну попытку светской беседы Паркинсон и вздохнула от облегчения, когда Браун поддержала ее порыв.

- Скорее всего, индиго, - смерив ее оценивающим взглядом, ответила Лаванда.

- Почему? – искренне заинтересовалась та.

- Ты только не обижайся, - хмыкнула гриффиндорка, - но уж очень вы с Гермионой походите друг на друга, чтобы это было не так, - к ее удивлению, Пэнси лишь сосредоточенно кивнула в ответ, поощряя к продолжению. - Синий символизирует настойчивость, серьезность, строгость, постоянство, упорство, самоотверженность, непреклонность и силу духа. Люди, предпочитающие этот цвет, всегда имеют собственную точку зрения и стараются все систематизировать и организовать. Они чрезвычайно преданы, но если не проявят осторожность, их преданность может уравняться рабству. Этот цвет создает предпосылку для глубокого размышления над смыслом жизни, поощряет к поискам истины, но никогда не дает ответ, - она слегка улыбнулась своим мыслям, краем глаза наблюдая за реакцией на свои слова и отмечая, как девушка примеряет называемые качества на себя, соглашаясь практически со всеми. – Довольно странно, но одновременно синий – это потеря реальности, мечтательность, он бескрайняя бесконечность, которая затягивает в себя и опьяняет. В мифах синий – божественное проявление, цвет загадочности. В геральдике – свобода, объединение, принадлежность к большому целому.

- Еще один побочный эффект выращивания портнихой? – рискнула пошутить Паркинсон.

- Да, - засмеялась Лаванда, проигнорировав пренебрежительное фырканье позади них.

- Кто в радуге ты?

- Желтый.

- Соответствуешь? – усмехнулась Пэнси.

- Что первое обо мне скажет любой, если его спросить? – хитро прищурилась Браун, отлично понимая, кто на самом деле ее интересовал, но все же соглашаясь поиграть в вежливость. – Смелее, можешь не стесняться в выражениях, - подбодрила она, заметив колебание собеседницы.

- Ты сплетница.

- Когда-нибудь слышала о желтой прессе? Этот цвет - олицетворение сплетен, любви к болтовне и перемыванию костей. Положительные качества: интуиция, ум, сообразительность, оригинальность, изворотливость, честность, справедливость, радость и веселье. Из негатива: язвительность, сарказм, склонность к осуждению, критичность, нетерпимость. Желтый - самый гибкий цвет, всепроникающий, способствует преодолению трудностей, помогает концентрации внимания и избавляет от ложной стыдливости. Его предпочитают люди с высокой самооценкой, деятельные и уверенные в себе, которые не любят глупцов и предпочитают бороться при помощи слов, отчего их честность порой граничит с жестокостью. Мы любим вызывать восхищение, поскольку наша основная потребность – показать себя и воздействовать на ситуацию, а не быть сторонним наблюдателем, ведь мы ненавидим быть загнанными в угол.

- Значит, солнышко это ты? Ведь в мифологии желтый олицетворяет собой Солнце, тепло, весну и обновление жизни, - с восторгом отозвалась Пэнси.

С самого начала их необычной прогулки в центр заброшенных подземелий, где вдали от постоянного шума и суеты обитаемой части замка слизеринский декан устроил свою частную лабораторию, Блейз Забини понемногу выходил из себя. Парня раздражало дружелюбное отношение девушек друг к другу и легкое пренебрежение его персоной. С одной стороны, он не горел желанием быть активным участником бабской болтовни и понимал, что Паркинсон движет похвальное для слизеринки желание собрать больше информации относительно потенциальных союзников и, по возможности, нарыть компромат из непосредственного окружения Поттера. С другой, оказаться плетущимся в хвосте мило щебечущих девушек было абсолютно не весело, фактически, именно это игнорирование и взбесило его до крайности. Но спустя некоторое время он сумел разглядеть преимущества своего положения. Буквально.

Сначала он обратил внимание на странную маггловскую обувь, каблуки которой были намного выше, чем он привык видеть, и такие тонкие, что оставалось поражаться, как Браун с них не падает. Потом отметил изящное покачивание гибкого тела и в который раз за вечер отдал должное маггловской одежде: если спереди, в открытой парадной мантии и корсетном платье, телосложение Пэнси было практически идентично Браун, то со спины Паркинсон выглядела настоящей коровой. Позволив себе признать, что он на самом деле наслаждается видом, Блейз занялся более внимательным изучением. Было заметно, что Лаванда попыталась сделать себе вечернюю прическу, а в результате получилось жалкое подобие в сравнении с искусными изощрениями дам их круга, но и не сказать, что совершенно ужасное. Видимо, ее волосы плохо поддавались укладке, и пряди так и норовили распасться под собственной тяжестью, из-за чего к этому времени на голове у гриффиндорки было нечто, напоминающее украшенное воронье гнездо, с несколькими выпавшими на обнаженные плечи локонами, которые подпрыгивали при каждом шаге, и это… завораживало. Длинная шейка, нежная кожа, короткое платье, плотно облегающее фигуру, выгодно подчеркивая каждую линию и изгиб, точеные ножки, заключенные в плен тончайшей паутины… Она была действительно красива, особенно с этим непокорным огнем в глазах. Блейз наслаждался каждой секундой представления, и ему это не нравилось, то есть совсем, абсолютно. Конкретно - те желания, которые в нем пробуждались. «Хотя почему бы и нет», - продебатировав немного с самим собой, решил он и протянул к ней руку.

- Не-а, я, может, и нравлюсь Гарри, но не настолько, чтобы стать исключением, - хмыкнула Лаванда, но вместо того, чтобы продолжить их беседу, резко замерла и перевела недоверчивый взгляд на большую ладонь, которая опустилась ей на бедро и нагло двинулась к низу живота.

- Ты можешь быть особенной для меня, - горячее дыхание Блейза обожгло ей ухо, Лаванда услышала рядом шокированный выдох Паркинсон и выкрик: «Блейз!» - а в следующее мгновение начала действовать: резкий удар локтем в ребра позволил ей высвободиться из жалкой пародии на объятье, захватить запястье, ловким приемом больно заломить руку за спину и впечатать лицом в грубую кладку ближайшей стены.

- Никто не смеет прикасаться ко мне без разрешения, - яростно зашипела гриффиндорка, - и тем более недоносок вроде тебя!

- Я лишь внес предложение покровительства. Принимать или нет - твое дело, только какого соплохвоста ты хранишь лояльность тем, кому на тебя плевать, вне моего понимания, - несмотря на свое положение, надменно ответил тот.

- И с чего тебя понесло на такие выводы? – гневно сверкнув глазами в сторону Пэнси, Лаванда пресекла любые попытки последней вступиться за друга, впрочем, отнюдь не преисполненные энтузиазма.

- Ты здесь одна с нами, а Грейнджер Поттер отправил с Томасом, и я слышал, как он раньше говорил, что вам запрещено ходить поодиночке.

- Дурак ты, Забини, и не лечишься. Вы двое и есть мои сопровождающие, - с неприятным смехом ответила Браун.

- Если думаешь, что мы потащимся за тобой в башню – сама дура, - чуть подрастеряв уверенность, сказал Блейз.

- Это не понадобится. Мне была нужна компания только на пути туда, а не обратно, - ее голос лишился всякого юмора и наполнился ледяной серьезностью. – А теперь ты послушаешь меня очень внимательно, Забини, потому что повторять я не намерена.

- Да-да, можешь отпустить, я уже понял: ты эксклюзив для гриффиндорцев, - закатил глаза Блейз и сдавленно охнул, когда Браун усилила нажим.

- Хочешь оставаться саркастичным гадом – твоя воля, но не ожидай, что ответной реакции от нас не поступит.

- Побежишь жаловаться Поттеру? – с бравадой бросил он.

- Зачем? – искренне удивилась Браун.

- Так я был прав, и за тебя, бедняжку, он не вступится? – самодовольство вернулось во всей своей славе.

- Ты еще не понял, глупый мальчик? Мы не нежные цветочки, вроде ваших девушек, и не приучены при первом намеке на опасность искать заступничества сильного мужчины, - для акцента она еще немного увеличила давление на его конечность, от чего на глазах Блейза непроизвольно навернулись слезы. – Тебе надо научиться читать между строк и внимательнее слушать. Джастин ведь говорил: предкам не нравится отправлять нас из дома… и особенно это не нравится нашим отцам, а потому они удостоверяются, что их маленькие девочки умеют постоять за себя, даже ценой превращения нашего последнего лета до школы в сплошную каторгу. И к твоему сведению, Гарри доходчиво нам разъяснил, чего подобные тебе чистокровные засранцы ожидают от магглорожденных девушек. Так что не советую тебе связываться с нами. Мы, может, и происходим из распущенной среды, но у нас есть стандарты, и до козла, типа тебя, ни одна из нас не снизойдет, только грамотно рога пообломает. Кстати, именно потому, что в отличие от твоих намерений действия моих друзей не носят такого окраса, им можно меня трогать. Я сделаю тебе одолжение и одновременно последнее предупреждение: еще раз распустишь лапы, и я сломаю тебе рабочую руку тем способом, которым магглы не умеют ее излечить, - в ее голос закрался оттенок мечтательности, - всегда было интересно: сумеет ли Помфри вернуть подвижность после такого. Но если ты решишь упорствовать и преследовать кого-то еще, не удивляйся, когда в один прекрасный день слухи о твоем поведении дойдут до Гарри, и тогда, - теперь он звучал с явным злорадством. - Скажем так: Гарри - самый терпеливый человек на земле, но упаси тебя бог переполнить чашу его терпения, и тогда он тебя размажет по стене тонюсеньким слоем, а я с удовольствием на это посмотрю.

- Ты же сказала, что у тебя нет отца, - тихо спросила Паркинсон.

- Биологического – нет, но свято место пусто не бывает, вот у меня и появилась фигура на замену. С точки зрения Забини, худшая из возможных, - девушка криво усмехнулась и, напоследок пихнув парня, чтобы преднамеренно оцарапать его щеку о шершавую стену, разжала захват и отступила, мимоходом брезгливым жестом обтерев ладони о юбку. – В магическом мире есть понятие ростовщичества? – поинтересовалась она у Пэнси.

- Гоблины этим занимаются.

- Ну, в маггловском мире никто официально не даст ссуду матери-одиночке без обеспечения, но всегда остаются нелегальные способы и мафиозные деньги. Ты знаешь, что такое мафия, Блейзи? – заискивающе обратилась она к развернувшемуся лицом парню, склонив голову на бок, и тон ее голоса стал ниже, наполнившись опасностью и обещанием боли, заставив того поежиться от дискомфорта. – Это преступная организация, вроде ваших Пожирателей Смерти, но ими движет исключительно цель наживы, и они весьма изобретательны в методах достижения своей цели. Так моя мама познакомилась с Алексом, и поверь мне, если бы она не вернула заем в срок, то обстоятельство, что он ее любил до безумия, отнюдь не спасло бы ее от кары – не смерти, ведь с трупа не взыщешь долг. Ты представляешь, каким человеком надо быть, чтобы без колебания замучить или искалечить женщину, которую обожаешь? – пара слизеринцев смотрела на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. - А еще он любил меня и воспитывал как своего ребенка, поскольку, увы, по законам мафии у него никогда не может быть собственных детей. И хотя Алекс предпочитает молоденьких и уже несколько лет не живет с моей матерью, я все еще остаюсь его единственной дочей, а он - моим папой, который продолжает учить меня всему, что считает полезным для моей безопасности. Читай - много очень неприятных и чрезвычайно болезненных для моих обидчиков вещей, - зловеще закончила Лаванда с многозначительным взглядом и, подцепив слизеринку под локоток, прогулочным шагом увлекла дальше к месту их назначения.

Блейз Забини, все еще потиравший оскорбленную конечность, смотрел им вслед и думал, что он окончательно спятил, ведь единственная мысль, которая билась в его голове, звучала как: «Вот это девушка!».

- Итак, на чем нас прервали? Ох, ты хотела спросить какого цвета аура у Гарри, верно? – донеслась до него непринужденная болтовня недавней гарпии. – Луна говорит, он единственный, у кого что видишь, то и получаешь: идеальнейшее совпадение оттенка глаз и ауры.

- И зеленый, значит? – все еще с долей опасения после недавних действий подтолкнула ее Пэнси.

- Самое замечательное, что по концепции, выработанной Гетте1, он происходит от слияния основных цветов, взаимодополняя их лучшие качества и стирая недостатки. «Из тьмы выходит первым синий цвет, из света – желтый порожденный», - процитировала Лаванда. – Иными словами: дитя дня и ночи – сумрак, золотая середина… Золотой Мальчик, - она покачала головой. – Как правило, люди, которые отдают предпочтение зеленому, умеют подавлять своим авторитетом, хотя ничего никогда не требуют и никуда насильно не зовут, склонны помогать другим даже в ущерб себе, помнят только то, что им важно и отличаются высокой работоспособностью. Они приветливы, но скрытны, держат в себе все свои тайны и мало кого допускают в свой собственный мир. Умеют оценивать ситуацию с обеих сторон, уравновешенные этим объединением, они способны на покой и неподвижность, пока взвешивают и оценивают шансы на благоприятный исход – жуткое зрелище, которым Гарри в последнее время часто грешит. Он созерцатель, который вдохновляет стабильность и отражает твое отношение к самому себе, в нем от природы заложена возможность изменения жизн… - Лаванда одернула себя, поняв, что увлеклась и перешла на конкретную личность, и взглянула на Пэнси, которая смотрела на нее так, словно у нее выросла вторая голова. Браун смутилась, мысленно попеняла себе, что зашла в своих рассуждениях так далеко и, чтобы быстрее замять неловкость, прочистила горло, не понимая, что шок Паркинсон вызван совпадением услышанного с ее более ранним заключением об истинном даре Поттера. – Зеленый цвет приносит умиротворение и спокойствие, помогает сконцентрироваться для принятия решения, символизирует стабильность, обязательность, прогресс, процветание и новые начинания, - скомкано закончила Браун и пробормотала себе под нос: - Вот и не верь после такого в судьбу и предназначение.

- Герой – всегда герой, - с неясной интонацией отозвалась ее собеседница, останавливаясь у ниши, скрывавшей вход в личную лабораторию Северуса Снейпа.

- Да нет, просто Гарри не умеет быть… равнодушным. Если ты решишь дать шанс нашему предложению, тебя это тоже ждет. Гарри весьма скрупулезно относится к своей ответственности лидера, особенно по отношению к нам. Он защитник, друг, брат - всегда заботящийся, всегда присматривающий, тот, кому без проблем можешь поплакаться в жилетку и поделиться проблемами, но, как следствие, стоит ему оказаться в курсе твоих неприятностей, он старается помочь. Это свойство его натуры, и Гермиона верно сказала: у него уникально мозги варят. Мне не знаком больше ни один человек, способный держать в голове такое количество на первый взгляд незначительных деталей, мелочей и отрывочных сведений. Оперируя ими, он словно собирает мозаику, комбинируя кусочки информации, и генерирует решения к удовольствию и пользе всех вовлеченных сторон.

- Он делал это для тебя?

- Ага, а я ведь даже не ему жаловалась, просто вскользь в его присутствии упомянула, что все летние каникулы угроблю на собеседованиях, потому что для новой коллекции маме нужны модели экзотической внешности. Это было за два месяца до того, как он прислал к нам Кэнти, которая искала работу с частичной занятостью и приличной оплатой, но не имела никакой квалификации и опыта.

- Пристроил любовницу и самому о ее содержании больше думать не надо, - хмыкнул нагнавший их Блейз, о котором ненадолго забыли. – Умный парень.

- Во-первых, она ему не любовница, во всяком случае, уж точно не в вашем понимании этого слова, во-вторых, он просил не принять ее на работу, а лишь внести ее имя в список на пробы, поскольку у нее не было агента, в-третьих, он действительно сделал всем большое одолжение: мама нашла новое лицо рекламной компании, а Кэнти заключила эксклюзивный контракт. Не суди по себе, Забини, не все в этом мире эгоистичные сволочи, как ты, - жестко отрезала Лаванда и с минуту молчала, пристально изучая его лицо.

Прошло несколько минут, но никто из пары слизеринцев так и не двинулся с места и не произнес больше ни слова, продолжая мерить гриффиндорку выжидательными взглядами. Лаванда едва не захохотала в голос, когда до нее дошло, что они не хотят произносить при ней пароль в святая святых своего декана.

- Ради бога, - она нетерпеливо вздохнула и закатила глаза. - Аттикус гасториум орбис, - произнесла девушка, заставляя стену прийти в движение, и отступила на пару шагов, предоставляя охранным заклинаниям сканировать слизеринцев.

- Откуда ты…

- … знаю, что он всегда ставит паролем ничего не значащую случайную комбинацию латинских слов? Не сюрприз для параноика со стажем, ведь любую настоящую фразу легко угадать, зная объект лично. Но на деле бессмысленно, поскольку Неприкасаемым известен любой пароль к любой двери внутри замка. Ты только не забудь взять меня за руку, иначе чары меня ближе, чем на пять шагов, к порогу не пропустят.

Внутри царил полный разгром. Попадавшие с полок банки с ингредиентами, перевернутые котлы, разбитые сосуды с основами и готовой продукцией сплошь покрывали пол осколками и смешавшимися жидкостями, местами курившихся началом химических реакций. Паркинсон, которая вняла просьбе и провела сквозь защиту Браун, застыла в дверях, с ужасом глядя на царивший хаос и свои атласные туфельки, не способные пережить одного-единственного шага по этому побоищу. Рядом замер такой же растерянный Блейз. Они не знали, что делать в подобной ситуации, кроме как позвать домовиков, приказать им убрать беспорядок и вызвать колдомедика, который должен позаботиться о ранах – это были обязанности аристократа, владельца собственности и хозяйки дома. Разбираться со всем собственноручно не входило в их компетенцию – это была работа прислуги, но подобные мелочи не встали на пути у полностью преобразившейся Лаванды Браун. И если переход от привычной за эти годы пустоголовой кокетки до слегка фривольной легкомысленной девушки раннего вечера воспринялся нейтрально, то более поздняя ипостась, которая обладала взрослой серьезностью с расчетливым здравомыслием, и последовавшая далее озлобленная фурия откровенно застали слизеринцев врасплох. Очередная метаморфоза показала непоколебимую, по-деловому жесткую даму в непробиваемой броне профессионализма.

Она не вздрагивала и не морщилась, когда стеклянное крошево противно скрипело под ее ногами, а более крупные куски оглушительно взрывались под давлением металлических каблучков, иногда пронзительно чиркавших по камню. Несмотря на ситуацию, Пэнси не к месту удивилась, как такие внешне хрупкие туфельки могли оказаться настолько прочными. Девушка целенаправленно пробивалась к дальнему рабочему столу, рядом с которым, раскинувшись, лежала окровавленная, неподвижная и, по всей видимости, бессознательна фигура. Пренебрегая изяществом, вместо того чтобы опуститься на колени с риском порезаться о множество осколков, девушка присела на корточки, поддерживая голову, осторожно перевернула Снейпа на спину и быстро проинспектировала тело. Без колебания пальцы проскользнули под жесткий воротник, проверяя биение пульса на шее - слабый, но устойчивый, приподняли веки, показав только белки, раздвинули края разрезанной мантии для осмотра нескольких особенно сильно кровоточащих порезов. Так ни разу и не дрогнув, Лаванда выпрямилась и, перегнувшись поверх зельевара к столу, схватила первый попавшийся лист пергамента с пером и торопливо набросала сообщение.

- Если спросят, вы пришли отчитаться о вечеринке в честь дня рождения Дафны Гринграсс, нашли его в этом состоянии и отлевитировали в Больничное Крыло, ясно? Больше ничего не видели, не слышали, не знаете.

- Мы и так ничего не видели, не слышали, не знаем, - огрызнулся Забини. – И к твоему сведению, мы не должны были никому сегодня отчитываться!

- Другая разумная причина парочкой заглянуть к декану посреди ночи? Один человек его на другой конец замка не дотянет даже магией, – спросила Лаванда, не отвлекаясь от письма, слизеринцы замялись. – Я так и думала. Скажете, как я говорю, в крайнем случае, мадам Помфри подтвердит не только историю о доставке Снейпа, но и его амнезию, - отбросив перо, она свернула пергамент и снова склонилась над раненым.

Глаза Блейза прикипели к зоне декольте, откуда девушка вытянула цепочку с какими-то побрякушками. Быстро перебрав их, Браун отцепила кругляш размером с сикль и, пристроив оба предмета под рукой зельевара, произнесла: «Авария», активируя портключ. Удивляться чему-либо сил у слизеринцев уже не осталось.

- Ну, вот и все, - улыбнулась им гриффиндорка, - моя работа здесь окончена, могу отправляться восвояси. Пэнси, познакомиться с тобой по-настоящему было для меня большим удовольствием, - Лаванда бросила быстрый взгляд на Забини и пренебрежительно поджала губы, - не могу сказать о тебе того же.

- Стой! – воскликнула Паркинсон, которой почему-то еще не хотелось ее отпускать. – Это Грейнджер, правильно? – Браун нахмурилась, и та пояснила: - Солнышко.

- Верно, это о «первой жене». Ой, Мерлин, не делайте такие лица! – весело засмеялась Лаванда. – Это всего лишь еще одно прозвище Гермионы среди своих, потому что она действительно все первое для него: подруга, соратница, подопечная. И, как главная жена гарема, служит образцом отношений для остальных. Мы все наблюдали, как они обнимаются или хватаются за руки и всякое в таком роде, - Паркинсон не нужно было сильно напрягаться, чтобы понять, о чем она говорит. Вообще-то именно тот факт, что Грейнджер с малых лет могла без стеснения на глазах всего Большого Зала, с разбегу броситься на шею одному другу, а второму доставалось лишь чопорное рукопожатие, не вязался с тем, что в результате отношения она завела с последним. - В конце концов, все поневоле начали задумываться: какого черта мне тоже нельзя? Гарри ведь и правда никогда не делал между нами существенных различий, а девушке иногда хочется близости без обоснования или обязательств. К тому же Гарри не из тех парней, которые в каждой мелочи видят неоновую вывеску: «Вперед, она тебя хочет!». Но да, если кто и находится в жизни Гарри Поттера на особом положении, то это именно она.

- Почему? – спросила Пэнси, которую данный вопрос действительно интересовал. Особенно в свете понимания, что, невзирая на изначальную схожесть их характеров и социальных позиций при двух самых главных персонажах школьной жизни, ее и Грейнджер реальный статус имел кардинальные отличия.

- Потому что они оба странные даже по стандартам магглов, - усмехнулась Лаванда, - но я вам этого не говорила. На самом деле, - уже серьезно продолжала Браун, - они действительно довольно похожие: у обоих острые неровные края, но, в целом, складываются в логически безупречную конструкцию, то, что Кэти назвала коллективным разумом. Гермиона – исследователь, Гарри, когда это необходимо, в первую очередь – деятель. Он всегда тот, кто принимает решение, а она следит, чтобы он по ходу дел не наломал дров, и поскольку Гермиона к тому же перфекционистка, ей это отменно удается. Вдвоем они адская смесь с почти стопроцентной гарантией успешного исполнения любого плана, - на мгновение девушка вроде как задумалась или прислушалась к чему-то и вдруг как-то сразу заторопилась. – Сегодня уже поздно для таких разговоров, и мне давно пора, пока за мной поисковую команду не послали, - усмехнулась она. – Но я думаю, в целях улучшения отношений между факультетами, мы должны устроить вечеринку в пижамах. Девичник, - она хитро улыбнулась, - посплетничаем, - и исчезла, активировав другой портключ. Последнее, что они услышали от нее, было слово «дом».

Из Комнаты Собраний в гостиную факультета слизеринцы возвращались в полном молчании. Всем думалось слегка отрешенно, словно они выпали из реальности и весь этот театр абсурда произошел не с ними, а с какими-то альтернативными сущностями. Или это их гости, Неприкасаемые, с которыми, как оказалось, они совершенно не знакомы, и к встрече с которыми оказались совершенно не подготовлены, были из другого измерения? «Вероятно, это шок», - пришло к заключению большинство, что в принципе не стало сюрпризом.

Истины хлынули на хозяев сплошным потоком новых понятий, и самое отвратительное, что как в наступивший ледоход под напором талой весенней воды, рвущейся наружу, громадные льдины начали трескаться, и процесс уже было не остановить. Серебристо-зеленые сопоставляли факты и обстоятельства, примеряли различные сценарии, альтернативные решения и неизбежно приходили к единственному неутешительному мнению – им не лгали. Их открыто взвесили и оценили, но не для того, чтобы признать годными. Их, аристократов в энном поколении, изысканно ухитрились окунуть в драконий навоз и поставить на место, так и не прибегнув к прямым оскорблениям, хотя, по идее, все должно было произойти с точностью до наоборот. Гости сумели разжечь в них нетипичное любопытство, а в нескольких моментах Неприкасаемых просто хотелось прибить, но те очень ловко отвлекали их, переведя разговор на какую-нибудь другую, не менее интересную, тему. Но, ни разу не соврали.

И во всем происходящем ощущалось влияние Поттера, причем гости даже не пытались замаскировать эту деталь, выставив ее на всеобщее обозрение и, возможно, не понимая, что этим окончательно сбили потенциальных союзников с толку. Змеи затруднялись описать этого человека: он одновременно был открытой книгой и сложнейшим ребусом. На протяжении многих лет Поттер был фокусом для ненависти их семей, главной причиной любых неприятностей и удобной целью, на которую можно возложить всю ответственность за провал. Из-за него так и не случившаяся победа Волдеморта не стала их победой, триумфом всего, что имело смысл в их жизни. Лишь его вина, что Темный Лорд пал, что благородные дома не возвысились и не могли единолично управлять магическим миром последние пятнадцать лет. В среде потомственных магов Поттера называли бичом чистокровных, презренным полукровкой, ведь было очевидно, что он неизбежно встанет под знамена Светлых и объединит их в борьбе против Темных. Никто не сомневался, что под руководством победителя прошлого Лорда Поттер станет окончательным истребителем чистокровной аристократии, которую так стремился уничтожить Дамблдор.

Слизеринцев растили в вере превосходства их класса над полукровками и предателями крови, в догмах ничтожности и богохульства самого существования грязнокровок. Их учили ненавидеть тех, кто стоял на пути чистокровных к власти, лишал данного по праву рождения господства. Поттеру просто не повезло – его вынудили стать иконой этой нескончаемой борьбы. С первого дня в школе по настоянию родителей и частично из собственного интереса они досконально изучали героя современного эпоса и думали, что знали его целиком и полностью. На каждом шагу они натыкались на доказательства привилегированности положения Золотого Мальчика: Поттер нарушал правила, но не был наказан, посещал директорский кабинет для частной аудиенции чаще, чем главные старосты, Дамблдор откровенно манипулировал системой поощрений для Поттера и его ближайших друзей, начисляя баллы неизвестно за что, и даже преподаватели не получали корреспонденцию через феникса, чего неоднократно удостаивался Поттер. Теперь, взглянув на ситуацию под другим углом, они пришли к исключительному заключению – Поттер был марионеткой, каждое его действие было распланировано, а движение - контролируемо. Фигура покровителя сменила лик на кукловода, и эта ипостась до странности органично смотрелась на Дамблдоре. Но и Поттер внезапно оказался не тем эталонным гриффиндорцем, портрет которого они кропотливо рисовали все эти годы, или был, но только в малой части. Для начала - намного более могущественный, чем они предполагали, и куда менее дисциплинированный, раз отказался служить инструментом в руках очень влиятельного мага. К тому же достаточно хитрый, чтобы провернуть все в тайне прямо под носом директора, и, что немаловажно, способный манипулировать, задумывать и планировать наперед. В любом случае, слизеринцы пришли к заключению, что Лукас прав и этот парень похлеще, чем они могли себе вообразить. К этому еще стоило привыкнуть.

Ввалившись, наконец, сквозь проем внутрь комнаты отдыха Слизерина, где больше не было необходимости строить из себя бог весть что, студенты расслабились и позволили себе вести себя как заблагорассудится: кто-то плюхнулся в кресло, а кто-то чинно расселся на диванчиках. Старшая из девочек Эйвери, дожидавшаяся их возвращения, удостоилась нескольких хмурых взглядов, но ни одного слова, чтобы объяснить, чем вызвано подобное мрачное настроение. Даже Эдвард Эйвери никак не отреагировал на свое первое исполнившееся пророчество, когда Эбигайль суетливо поднялась ему навстречу. Драко Малфой, проходя мимо нее, начертил волшебной палочкой в воздухе условный знак из поттеровской книги и отправил его ей в грудь, допуская в тайны круга.

- Как прошло? – нетерпеливо спросила она, когда спустя еще несколько минут никто так и не соблаговолил заговорить.

- Пустая трата времени, - отмахнулся Перегрин.

- Мерлин, кого они пытаются обмануть? – вторила с презрительной гримасой Блоссэм.

- В самом деле: человек, летающий по зданиям на паутине? Что за чушь! – вставил Боул.

- Нет, а ты видел эти дома? Длинные коробки, сплошь покрывающие землю. Как, скажи на милость, получать доход с арендаторов?

- Никакого воображения, - хмыкнула Ребекка, - магглы - воистину убогие существа. Пэнси, будь добра, когда тебя в следующий раз озарит идея позвать для развлечения отбросы общества, потеряй мое приглашение, - с этим она, гордо вскинув подбородок, удалилась в спальню.

- Присоединяюсь, - буркнул Деррик. – А сейчас - извините, но это был действительно изнуряющий вечер.

- Для меня тоже, - кивнул Люциан, вместе с ним скрываясь из вида.

Эбигайль недоумевала: все остальные сидели пораженные свидетельством работы «Круга Посвященных». Ребекка Блоссэм, Люциан Боул, Перегрин Деррик - они узнали имена предателей, но от этого было так противно на душе.

- Что насчет их защиты? – прочистив горло, тихо спросил Притчард, бывший самым ярым противником применения чужих чар.

- Поставили два дня назад, - ответил Теодор Нотт. - Я провожал Лукаса и проверил: у грифов тот же комплекс был установлен.

- Я не верю им, - категорично заявил Эдриан Пьюси, беспокойно расхаживая по гостиной.

- Не говори глупостей, - ответила Стэфани Кейтс. - Нам дали достаточно сведений, которые можно перепроверить, чтобы они оказались неправдой.

- Не в том смысле, - расстроенно запихнул тот руки в карманы. – Что бы ты обо мне не думала, я не настолько туп, чтобы думать, будто они подтасовали данные в министерских архивах. Просто для людей, которые готовятся противостоять чему-то ужасному, они чересчур спокойны.

- Гриффиндорцы - что с них возьмешь? Эти на силу отвечают силой и девизом: Лучше умереть, но не сдаться. Уверен, если им втемяшится в голову голыми руками дракона с места сдвинуть, то так и будет. Я заранее соболезную дракону - с ними легче добровольно сделать, что им требуется, чем стать объектом их неудержимой энергии, - вольготно развалившись в кресле, ответил Уоррингтон. - Мы совершенно другое дело. С нашим менталитетом и характером это будет нелегко, но в обществе гриффиндорцев придется смеяться и шутить перед лицом потенциально опасных для жизни ситуаций, слушать их бредовые идеи и с помощью Мерлина удерживать их от самых идиотских поступков.

- Значит, ты за идею? – спросил Монтегю.

- Да, - кивнул Кассус. – Нам показали только верхушку айсберга, но я уже впечатлен.

- Ладно, давайте смотреть на вещи трезво и расчетливо, как и положено слизеринцам, - вставил Драко. – Обсудим минусы.

- Я не хочу быть нянькой при грифах и компании, - насупился Гойл.

- Кассус не имел в виду это буквально, - подняла глаза к потолку Изабелл Арлэн и, переглянувшись с Милисент, покачала головой.

- Первое: надо принять за аксиому, что факультета Гриффиндор, каким мы все его знаем, не существует, - просто ответила Булстроуд. – И, как бы странно это ни звучало, видимо, его не было вообще.

- Во всяком случае, не при Поттере, - вставил Уоррингтон.

- Не могу поверить, что весь факультет держится на одном маге, - впервые после их прихода заговорила Эбигайль, которую брат шепотом успел просветить по основным вопросам.

- О нет, ты не поняла – не один, а все три. С нами будет четыре, - встряла Дафна, с довольным выражением лица поигрывавшая подвеской своего нового ожерелья.

- Ты так в этом уверена? – повернулся к ней Теренс Хиггс.

- Слизерин уважает ум и силу – нам продемонстрировали и то и другое. Слизеринцы сгибаются под гнетом обстоятельств, но не ломаются, всегда изворачиваются и выживают, становясь сильнее. И мы готовы признать достойного лидера – мы его нашли, - уверено перечислила Гринграсс.

- Милисент, что у тебя номером два? – спросил Драко.

- Второе: принять тот факт, что на часть вопросов мы ответов не найдем…

- Например? – нахмурился Крэбб.

- Почему Поттер победил Лорда, когда тот объективно был намного сильнее? – сказал Малфой. – Имел ли шансы на существование прекрасный мир наших отцов, их мечта о чистом магическом обществе до первого падения Темного Лорда, учитывая, что после воскрешения оного воздушный замок быстро превратился в кошмар? Почему Поттер имеет значение? Пророчество не показатель, сами слышали – под него подходил еще и Лонгботтом, а также Мерлин лишь знает какое количество детей по всей Британии и целому миру, - и раздраженно: - Почему ты такой кретин, Винсент, и отвлекаешь нас пустяками вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на главном?

- Мое единственное беспокойство, что какими бы благородными ни пытались казаться гриффиндорцы, - задумчиво проронил Эдвард, - мне и на секунду с трудом верится, что их благородство распространится и на нас тоже.

- Не переживай, - подмигнул ему Грэхем, - гриффиндорская мания спасать всех и каждого стала уже притчей во языцех.

- Возможно, что так оно и есть, но ты слышал их единственное условие: присоединение исключительно на общих условиях. Значит, если они полезут под палочки, нам придется следовать за ними - больше никакой разумной осторожности и попыток пересидеть бурю в укрытии, - отметил Эйвери.

- С другой стороны, мы, можно сказать, дешево отделались, - разумно заметил Драко. – Учитывая, что от этого зависит все чертово будущее благополучие наших семей, с нас могли затребовать намного больше. Главный закон чистокровных – сохранить и продолжить род и преумножить богатство. Вся наша жизнь и так является служением, если не Лорду, то своей семье. Поттер предложил нам стать равными среди равных, страх лишиться жизни - наименьшая возможная цена.

С этим утверждением никто не стал спорить. Они слишком давно разучились быть детьми и верить в сказки. Еще в отрочестве каждому из них преподали очень хороший урок: если хочешь жить, учись идти по головам, доверяя только самому себе, докажи свою ценность. Звериный закон в современном волшебном мире ничуть не потерял своей актуальности, но он же обрекал любого из них биться в клетке собственного одиночества. Они привыкли иметь значение только как очередное звено нескончаемой цепи своего рода. В них вбили подчинение любому приказу Главы Рода, осознание, что в случае необходимости они обязаны склонить голову и беспрекословно пожертвовать собой во славу Рода. Их заставили принять, что они не обладали ни силой, ни разумом. Воспитали в них покорность и смирение к волеизъявлению старшего, лишили индивидуальности и заставили поверить, что они не имели значения сами по себе как индивидуумы и главное - что это вопрос преданности и послушания не имел ничего общего с безвольностью. И они смирились, но давно забытой душе хотелось другого, того, что было им настолько необходимо, что они искали его в обход запретов, что давно и безуспешно пытались найти друг в друге. Настоящее живое тепло. Тем труднее слизеринцам было пойти на поводу у Драко Малфоя в поисках иных перспектив, тем больнее было смотреть на безбашенную компанию и завидовать таким же, как они – взрослым детям, но сохранившим молодость духа и души. Тем невозможнее поверить, что сегодня им предложили исполнение их мечты практически даром.

- И все упирается в то, насколько сам Поттер верит в свою благородную дребедень, - хмуро дополнил Эдриан.

- И насколько мы сами готовы довериться ему, - сказал Малфой.

- Да Мерлина ради, - воскликнула Дафна. – Они без условий предложили нам схему защиты собственного изобретения, пошли помогать нашему декану. Поттер кинулся в воду без лодки, спасая НАС от неизвестной твари, отправив НАС в безопасность! Сейчас факелы на ночь уже погашены, и все же он где-то там бродит в непроглядном мраке, не имея малейшего понятия, чем ему грозит столкновение с очередным планом Лорда! Какие еще доказательства бескорыстия вам нужны?

- Действительно ли он там защищает всех от неведомой опасности? – кинул Монтегю. – Вдруг это просто слова?

- Есть только один способ, чтобы проверить, - поднявшись, сказал Драко, подходя к раме пустого портрета и постучав по ней особым способом. – Господин барон, мы испытываем настоятельную нужду в вашем зрении и слухе.

Луна сидела на краю кровати, нахохлившись, словно птица с переломанными крыльями, которая не находила в себе сил подняться, но при этом ее взгляд теперь был ясным и острым, без недавней пугающей затуманенности. В целом, для человека, который не далее чем полчаса назад съежился на полу, дрожа и рыдая, она выглядела на удивление неплохо. На первый взгляд. Если не слишком всматриваться. А отсутствием наблюдательности Поттер никогда не страдал.

Едва ступив в спальню девочек шестого курса Рэйвенкло, он, следуя указаниям Броклехарст, прошел к дальней кровати справа, осторожно усадил на нее Луну и, приобняв за плечи, опустился рядом. Краем уха Гарри уловил, как спутницы приглушенными голосами объясняют положение вещей своим соседкам, и неожиданно почувствовал, что девушка в его руках напряглась. Все внимание Лавгуд зафиксировалось на одной из девочек, считав язык тела которой, он осознал надвигающиеся неприятности. Поспешно опустившись перед Луной на корточки, Гарри успешно заблокировал ее взгляд, задержал в ладонях ее руки и принялся выписывать успокаивающие круги большими пальцами, отвлекая от разгоравшегося в комнате конфликта. Луна, словно завороженная гипнотическим повторением движений, не протестовала и сидела смирно, дыша тихо-тихо, точно боясь, что гортань окончательно перекроет доступ воздуха в легкие.

- Вы не можете всерьез ожидать, что я соглашусь с присутствием мужчины в своей спальне! Ночью! – кричала Мораг МакДугал.

- У нас чрезвычайная ситуация… - попыталась объяснить Мэнди, но была быстро прервана.

- А ты вообще помолчи! Ты ничего не понимаешь, - и Мораг направила гневный взор на чистокровных представительниц, – а вот вы должны были бы знать лучше. Это непристойно, и я отказываюсь подвергать опасности свою репутацию!

- Ты не настолько неотразима, чтобы он не смог удержаться! – потеряв терпение, вспылила Турпин.

- Поможет, если я поклянусь своей магией не подниматься с этой постели, пока не соберусь уходить? – обернувшись, тихо спросил Гарри.

- И ты опустишь полог? – прищурившись, вперила в него взгляд Мораг.

- Ты совсем идиотка? – набросилась на нее Падма, опережая ответ Поттера. - Гарри здесь в угоду уместности, и уединение с девушкой этому явно не поспособствует.

- Правда, никто не мешает тебе опустить свой. Все остальные ему доверяют, - постаралась урезонить ее Лиза.

- Конечно, это же не ваши кровати расположены с ними по соседству!

- Довольно, - отрезала Падма командным тоном. – Это самое приемлемое решение и из-за твоих комплексов никто отступать не намерен…

- Ты не посмеешь…

- Я сказала: хватит, Мораг. Мы уважаем твои чувства, и раз ты не можешь остаться в одном помещении с представителем другого пола, здесь ты сегодня спать не будешь, - непреклонно сказала Патил, глядя на хватавшую от возмущения воздух сокурсницу. Гарри мудро хранил молчание, не вмешиваясь в ее епархию, за что она ему была безумно благодарна. – Пароль в комнату старосты «Кайлас», завтра, когда ты вернешься в свою постель, я его сменю.

- И не советуем бежать жаловаться декану, - добила Броклехарст, - разве что тебе покоя не дает слава Мариэтты Эджком.

МакДугал обожгла Поттера неприязненным взглядом и миниатюрным смерчем пронеслась по комнате, резко выдергивая из ящиков необходимые ей спальные принадлежности. После чего отбыла, напоследок выразив степень своего неудовольствия грохотом захлопнутой изо всех сил двери.

- Сожалею, - поморщившись от громкого звука, сказал Поттер, - не хотел стать причиной разногласий.

- Не бери в голову, - отмахнулась Су Ли, - не все считают тебя недостойным человеком.

- Иными словами - извращенцем, - вставила Мэнди.

- Если подумать, так даже лучше. Если при проверке увидят, что Луна спала в нашей спальне, скажем, что ей нездоровилось и Падма решила остаться при ней,- заключила Турпин. – Во-первых, поскольку она староста, во-вторых, с этого года официально приняла ученичество у мадам Помфри.

Поттер, поднимаясь на ноги, кивнул и мягко постарался выпустить ладошки Лавгуд, собираясь отступить. Сердце подруги, забившись испуганной птичкой под его пальцами, замерло.

- Я все еще здесь, - заверил он Луну. – Они помогут тебе переодеться, а я пока постою у окна. Ты будешь меня видеть, - в подтверждение своих слов он встал, уткнувшись взглядом в стекло, и постарался не обращать внимания на возню сзади, пока его не позвали обратно.

Он избавился от ботинок и вытянулся рядом с Лавгуд, устроившись на боку поверх одеял, и закрыл глаза, предоставляя частную жизнь остальным обитателям комнаты. Спустя несколько секунд он почувствовал, как Луна прижалась к его спине, острый нос ткнулся между лопаток, а тонкая рука обняла его талию. Машинально Гарри прикоснулся к ней и возобновил ленивое вычерчивание узоров кончиками пальцев, убаюкивая ее в глубокий сон, лишенный сновидений.

Гарри не знал, сколько прошло времени после того, как были погашены огни свечей. Он лежал, то проваливаясь в чуткую дрему, то пялясь в полог, отражавший звездное небо. Внезапно его отвлек от мыслей тихий голос из сквозного зеркала, которое ради удобства было извлечено из кармана и устроено на тумбочке:

- Нахаленок.

- Слушаю.

- Провал, - откровенный позор в одном коротком слове.

- Полный? – лаконично уточнил Гарри, чувствуя, как адреналин начинает вспрыскиваться в кровь, и выскользнул из-под руки девушки.

- Нет, твои шустрики смогли найти проход. Оказался на несколько десятков ярдов дальше нашего радиуса поисков. Почти опоздали, людей взяли, но они успели выпустить тварь.

- Класс определили? Что это?

- Не знаю, никто не смог увидеть ее впрямую, но в суммарном описании: крупный, червеобразный. Правда, не ясно, как это стыкуется с размером раны.

- Кто ранен?

- Один убитый с их стороны. Совсем еще ребенок, - оттенок сожаления в по-прежнему деловом голосе, - по виду - оборванец из трущоб. Истощен, как ты и предполагал.

- Принято, - за время короткого разговора Поттер успел выбраться из кровати, обуться и теперь мягко трепал Падму за плечо, стараясь осторожно разбудить.

- Давай, спящая красавица, мне нужна твоя помощь.

- Гарри, - сонно пробормотала она, - а разве мне не положен поцелуй?

- Не сегодня, - слабо улыбнулся он. – Я спешу и хочу попросить тебя остаться с Луной, - его рука все еще ожидала малейшего намека на согласие, застыв на кромке одеяла - чтобы отбросить его и помочь девушке подняться.

- Конечно, Гарри, - зевнула Патил и протерла глаза, пытаясь быстрее проснуться, - но я не уверена, что смогу. Мерлин, я даже не представляю, что ты делал!

- Тебе такого делать не придется, ей сейчас нужен якорь, - тихо прошептал Поттер и, не дожидаясь естественного возвращения координации, потянул Падму в сидячее положение, наклонился, засовывая ее ноги в тапочки. Не переставая мысленно возносить хвалу за пуританские ночнушки в виде полноценных платьев с длинными рукавами, которые, покрывая студенток от горла до пят, значительно упрощали соблюдение запрета на прикосновения кожи к коже и позволяли в спешке избежать любой угрозы благочестию. Хотя сам Гарри считал это довольно глупым, он уважал принципы, в которых были воспитаны чистокровные, и не намеревался подобным пустяком ненароком подвергнуть риску быть скомпрометированными кого бы то ни было из своих подруг. – Не больше того, что ты делаешь для Парвати.

- Гарри, что на самом деле случилось с Луной? – серьезно спросила она, когда парень поднял ее на ноги и, придерживая за локоть, направился через пространство между кроватями. Падма отметила его колебание и добавила: - Клянусь, что слова никому не передам, - магия вспыхнула, подтверждая обет.

- Луна, - понимая, что Падмой, как и им самим, руководит забота о подопечной, решился Гарри, - она нуждается в стабильном магическом фоне.

- Поэтому рядом с тобой она более вменяемая.

- Луна всегда вменяемая, - огрызнулся тот, скрывая замешательство.

- Ты понял, что я имею в виду, - извиняясь, произнесла она, и Гарри кивнул, осторожно передвинув спящую Лавгуд, чтобы освободить место. – Не стоит так удивляться, мы с сестрой выращены в другой культуре и обучены не только йоге, технике массажа и медитации. Нас научили чувствовать силу, и я понимаю, что разрыв охранных щитов нарушил фон, кстати, и так не очень-то идеальный. Что мне не ясно – почему это так на нее повлияло, если ты сидел рядом? Ведь, пускай ты сегодня сам на себя не похож, твоя магия остается безупречно сбалансированной.

- Ты себе представляешь масштаб возмущения в магическом поле при попытке, заметь - успешной, взрезать столь древние чары? И потом еще эмпатия ее, трижды проклятая. Считай, Луна приняла схожий удар на собственную ауру, - Падма с ужасом уставилась на Лавгуд, практически впадая в ступор, и Гарри воспользовался возможностью, уложив ее в постель.

- Ее должно было развеять, - просипела Патил, стараясь вернуть самообладание.

- Почти, - согласился Гарри, - я успел ее напитать. Она абсорбирует магию лучше, чем я ожидал: вместо двухцветных прожилок, радужки стали бирюзовыми. При сохранении такой скорости к утру она полностью преобразует мою энергию в собственную, и цвет ее глаз вернется к нормальному голубому, но если что, отпроси ее с уроков. Мало ли кто может заметить аномалию, а лишние вопросы нам ни к чему, - Поттер бессознательно подоткнул девушкам покрывало и вдруг вскинул голову, уперся вспыхнувшим взглядом в никуда, напряженный, натянутый, как тетива лука, с которого вот-вот сорвется стрела.

- В чем дело, Гарри? – забеспокоилась Падма.

- Оно здесь, - с той же внезапностью он как-то сразу расслабился, преисполняясь, как ей показалось, предвкушением. – Пересекло сигнальные чары, которые установили по моей просьбе.

- Будь осторожен.

- Всегда, - он лениво заправил прядь белоснежных волос Луны за ухо, поцеловал Патил в лоб, каким-то непостижимым образом забирая ее волнение, и вышел, не сказав больше ни слова.

Беспрепятственно покинув территорию Рэйвенкло, Гарри остановился на верхней площадке главной лестницы, позволяя себе проникнуться спокойствием, которое ему внушали обширные пространства, чтобы легче окунуться в пучину волшебства, царившую в школе. Он ждал, пока не почувствовал, как нити магии, пронзавшие замок вдоль и поперек, проходят сквозь него. Хогвартс говорил с ним, направлял его в источник опасности, подгонял безотлагательностью. Сначала Поттер ускорил шаг, а потом просто побежал, подавляя ликующий вопль начала охоты.


	5. от 32 до 34

**Покормите автора! Он голодает и нуждается в любимой пище - отзывах!)))**

**Глава 32**

В отличие от большинства людей, в чьих генах укоренился и процветал первобытный страх темноты, унаследованный от далеких предков, и которые старались инстинктивно ее избегать, Гарри всегда любил ночь. Возможно, причиной было то, что лишь в это время суток под аккомпанемент сотрясавшего дом громоподобного храпа китообразной части родни парень обретал относительное спокойствие в своей суматошной жизни, а может быть, и в силу других, еще неизвестных ему в детские годы, факторов. Приезд в Хогвартс добавил новые черты привлекательности ночи, и теперь темнота милостиво укрывала юношу от пристальных взглядов и перешептываний, дарила свободу быть собой и делать, что хочется. Желания одиннадцатилетнего Гарри Поттера были, в принципе, просты и незатейливы, но одновременно довольно практичны, с определенной точки зрения, особенно для столь юного создания. Теперь Гарри, который множество бессонных ночей провел запертым в ограниченном пространстве каморки под лестницей, пользовался новообретенной свободой, разведывая бесконечные просторы древнего замка. Ирония ситуации была в том, что днем парень был слеп как крот, зато его ночное зрение никогда не вызывало нареканий, обладая природной, а возможно, и приобретенной способностью приспосабливаться к любому уровню снижения освещения. Поэтому ему всегда удавалось избегать нежелательных столкновений с патрулирующими преподавателями или завхозом и изучать окрестности, не будучи разысканным многочисленными портретами.

Для Гарри стало приятным сюрпризом, что во время этих одиночных прогулок для него не существовало ни закрытых комнат, ни проблем с лестницами: любая дверь гостеприимно распахивалась, а тяжелые портьеры сами собой отдергивались, предлагая полюбоваться особенно удачными видами, словно ему устраивался тур заправским риэлтором. Стоило слегка проголодаться, и на близлежащей поверхности сервировалось что-нибудь перекусить. Подозрительный по своей натуре, с накрепко вбитой уверенностью, что никогда ничто хорошее не предлагается даром, Гарри довольно долго игнорировал угощение, но не забывал при этом, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, вслух искренне благодарить за каждую мелочь. Его снедало любопытство, но дело осложнялось тем, что он не мог найти разгадку знакомыми методами исследования, не имея даже отдаленного представления, в какой категории знаний ему стоит начинать искать сведения об этом ребусе. Окончательно разочаровавшись в своей способности самостоятельно найти ответ, Гарри решился воспользоваться единственным источником информации, имевшимся в его распоряжении, и после очередной учебной сессии с профессором МакГонагалл, которая взяла за правило обучать по вечерам магглорожденных своего факультета чистописанию перьями, обратился со своими вопросами к ней. Осторожные расспросы имели неожиданный результат и привели к интересному знакомству. До того дня Гарри понятия не имел, кто такие домовики, но, тем не менее, не особо напрягся при первой встрече, поскольку не ощутил негативных намерений существа, несмотря на весьма нетривиальное поведение последнего. Вызванный деканом эльф аж трясся от волнения, пока Минерва рассказывала об их роли в магическом мире, но дальнейшие разъяснения, к сожалению, пришлось отложить, поскольку в момент их личного знакомства Гарри машинально протянул домовику руку, отчего несчастное создание грохнулось в обморок. К счастью, отсрочка не была долгой, ведь с тех пор эльфы больше не считали своим долгом прятаться в его присутствии, и Гарри спросил напрямую у одного из них, кто и почему просил его накормить. Словоохотливые ушастики, которые прониклись к нему необъяснимой симпатией, были счастливы удовлетворить его любопытство по всякому вопросу, а в ответ на конкретно этот домовик лишь туманно заявил: «Молодой хозяин понравился Дому». К прискорбию, мальчику это ничего не объясняло, но выудить больше информации у своего источника ему не удалось.

Впервые ощутив дуновение чужой радости, преисполнившее его, Гарри решил, что ему показалось, но чувство возвращалось каждую ночь и никуда не желало пропадать, как бы сильно Поттер от него ни отпихивался. Сначала Гарри пришел к выводу, что наконец-то его настигли давно ожидаемые пагубные последствия воспитания в семье тетки, проявления которых он трепетно ожидал, просвещаясь на Уроках Здоровья, где им рассказывали много полезного о пользе личной гигиены, вопросах рационального питания и важности полноценного сна для подрастающего организма. Как правило, после каждой новой темы, затронутой учителем, Гарри привычно отправлялся в библиотеку изучать Большую Медицинскую Энциклопедию. Во-первых, чтобы подробнее узнать, чем перманентная голодовка, недосыпание и прочие напасти грозят ему в будущем, а во-вторых, пытаясь найти возможности превентивных мер для минимизации ущерба. В основном, его старания не приносили удовлетворительных результатов, и парню не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как саркастично усмехаться факту неспособности Вернона Дурсля удержаться и не подложить свинью и в этой категории тоже. Правда, различными, не всегда легальными способами Гарри все же удавалось более или менее изворачиваться и частично компенсировать нанесенный урон здоровью, но последствия хронической бессонницы продолжали висеть над ним дамокловым мечом. Спать больше четырех часов в сутки не получалось даже после того, когда однажды Гарри, доведенный дядей до белого каления и вынужденный к тому же выслушивать парные рулады, от всего сердца пожелал родственничкам заткнуться и неожиданно научился заглушать сидевший в печенках храп. Эта привычка сохранилась у него и по сей день, если только Помфри предварительно не заливала его снотворным по самую макушку, и Гарри все еще беспомощно ожидал, когда «счастье» под названием лунатизм свалится на его голову. Он не испытывал ни малейшего нетерпения и энтузиазма в обнаружении знания, каким именно способом вступившее в свои права подсознание будет вымещать весь накопленный за долгие годы негатив. И видит бог, у него этого добра было навалом.

Он уезжал и возвращался в Хогвартс, а в ответ чувствовал усиление заботы и какой-то умиленной нежности, и с возрастом ощущения лишь крепли. Довольно долгое время от Гарри ускользала закономерность скачков укрепления связи с замком после инцидентов, когда его кровь обагряла древние плиты, но в итоге он ее уловил. Тогда мальчик наконец-то понял, почему тонюсенькая министерская брошюрка, запрятанная в самый дальний угол Запретной Секции, классифицировала «Акты Творения магической архитектуры» ритуалами кровной магии. Он действительно нравился дому. Хогвартс открывал ему свои секреты, откликаясь на нежелание тащиться обходными путями, предлагал альтернативные пути по тайным ходам и скрытым проходам, к чему поначалу Гарри относился с некой опаской. Сейчас же он несся сломя голову по темным холлам, без раздумий сворачивая в услужливо открытые переходы и автоматически огибая углы, полностью доверяя чужому, но такому родному и знакомому присутствию в своем разуме.

Запах, ударивший по его обострившемуся обонянию, остановил его с эффективностью сверхчувствительных тормозов. Замерев на месте, Поттер быстро рассортировал его по нотам: сладковатая гнилость смерти, медный аромат крови, пьянящее бурление страха и горечь безнадежности. «Скрой нас», - обратился Гарри с последней мыслью к Хогвартсу, позволяя другой части своего сознания вступить во владение телом, и, крадучись, направился дальше.

_i(Мир живых глазами призрака воспринимался словно через мучнистую пелену, в которой терялись цветовые значения и мелкие детали. К тому же не самый идеальный пункт наблюдения, выбранный Кровавым Бароном, демонстрировал Поттера под неправильным углом и исключительно в профиль. И тем не менее, компания в гостиной Слизерина с недоверием отметила поразительное изменение языка тела гриффиндорца и его баланса. Не было никакого способа описать это различие: казалось, Поттер одновременно напрягся и расслабился, мускулы легко всколыхнулись и жидким движением перетекли, перемещая юношу в новую позицию. Звериная грация тела, гудевшего возбужденной энергией и в то же время преисполненного неторопливостью бесконечного терпения, напоминая об охотничьем инстинкте и власти. Манера держать себя была настолько атипична для гриффиндорца, что казалось, будто кожей и плотью Гарри Поттера обтянули чужие кости - просто переместили их на скелет кого-то, привыкшего отдавать приказы и обладавшего глубоко укоренившимся почти беспечным ожиданием, что ему беспрекословно подчинятся.)/i _

Тишина звенела в ушах на все лады, сдавливая виски. Боковым зрением парень отметил тусклые вспышки искр, пробежавшихся по стенам, сигнализируя, что замок исполнил его просьбу, но лишь коротко выявил сектор изоляции, больше не обращая внимания на незначительные детали. Обучение окклюменции помогло хотя бы тем, что концентрация изгоняла из головы посторонние мысли, давая сосредоточится на главном, не думать ни о чем, раствориться целиком и полностью в ощущениях. Оно было здесь. Гарри был убежден в этом со стопроцентной гарантией, еще не видя, не слыша, не обоняя. Просто ощущал в овевавших разгоряченное тело внешних потоках холодного, колючего воздуха и щекочущих прикосновениях капелек пота, стекавших по груди и спине. Странное изменение в воздухе, едва различаемый ухом шорох - и Гарри приостановился, всматриваясь в одну из ниш, где роилось и копошилось что-то непонятное, размытыми очертаниями напоминая то ли гигантский переплетенный клубок змей, то ли запутавшегося в собственных конечностях мутировавшего осьминога-многоножку. Впрочем, это никак не помешало существам, отреагировав на движение, с точностью самонаводящихся ракет выстрелить в направлении Поттера и заставить его с резким разворотом корпуса рухнуть на пол и перекатом убраться с их пути. За первой молниеносной атакой немедленно последовала вторая, третья, четвертая. Ни одна из них не уступала в скорости предыдущей, вынуждая парня уклоняться и отступать все дальше от их источника, лишая возможности опознать цель и элементарно определить, тип каких заклинаний будет наиболее эффективен, прежде чем начинать палить ими вслепую. Вот тут Гарри ее и увидел - заметил промельк девичьей фигуры в круговерти и неразберихе, когда опять поочередно потолок, стены и пол поменялись местами. Приземлившись на одно колено и вскинув для пущего эффекта руку, Поттер послал самую мощную ударную волну на своей памяти, желая выиграть несколько мгновений для оценки ситуации.

_i(- Мерлин всемогущий, - потрясенно прошептала Дафна._

_- Как она там очутилась? – рационально отметила Булстроуд, прослеживая взглядом путь от женских спален к выходу, который находился в непосредственной видимости их компании. – Мы все время сидели тут, ей не пройти незамеченной._

_- Проход к кухне! – воскликнули несколько голосов._

_Милисент и Драко посмотрели друг на друга, не веря, что могли забыть о запасном ходе, когда наводили защитные чары, и юноше невольно подумалось, что еще никогда на его памяти слизеринцы не были настолько открыты в проявлении эмоций при столь разношерстном собрании различных курсов и группировок. Излишне утомленные событиями одного дня, они попросту прекратили придерживаться аристократического протокола, впервые позволяя всем и каждому читать по своим лицам. Хотелось смеяться при мысли о том, как пагубно на них повлиял один вечер, проведенный в компании плебеев.)/i _

Первым, что бросилось в глаза, была россыпь темно-русых волос и перепачканное кровью чрезвычайно бледное личико, больше не искривленное в гримасе надменного превосходства. Приоткрытые в немом крике губы, стянутые запекшейся коркой; разводы грязи и засохшей крови на щеках; закатившиеся глаза в белой пленке; горящие, будто воспаленные скулы. Единственное устоявшее перед его заклинанием щупальце присосалось к ее шее и туго натянутым канатом терялось за пределами видимости его ночного зрения. Менее секунды спустя по столь удобно расположенной мишени ударило Секо… только чтобы отскочить обратно к отправителю, оставив чертово кровососущее существо неповрежденным. Гарри запустил череду различных режущих чар, надеясь, что хоть одно из них подействует, но не особо удивился, когда они все срикошетили и с короткими вспышками были поглощены стенами. Философски отметив, что если хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано, лучше делать это самому, Поттер поднялся, на ходу материализуя в ладони подарок Сириуса и с отработанной легкостью выпуская лезвие ножа-бабочки на свободу. Десятидюймовый нож, словно в масло, проник в тугие мускулы до основания, прорезав крошечное отверстие с противоположной стороны, и Гарри непринужденно крутанул его, описывая полный круг. В миг, когда Ребекка Блоссэм потеряла связь с тварью, ее кататоническое состояние кардинально изменилось. Теперь она вопила, отбиваясь руками и ногами, а все ее тело извивалось, в то время как из остатков пиявки на ее шее продолжала толчками выплескиваться кровь, заливая мантию и превращая реальность в какую-то сюрреалистическую действительность, ведь в человеке просто не может быть столько жидкости.

Интуитивно предполагая провал попытки, Гарри все же попробовал навести на нее чары - ничего сложного, просто чтобы оглушить, обездвижить или успокоить. Безрезультатно. Нараставший в темноте шорох подгонял безотлагательностью, отчетливо предупреждая о приближении опасности. Время кончалось, долой деликатность.

Закрыв нож, Поттер взял рукоять в зубы, перехватив руки Блоссэм, завел их ей за спину, удерживая запястья одной рукой, и толкнул девушку к стене с такой силой, что от удара о каменную кладку ее спасла своевременно подставленная ладонь гриффиндорца в волосах. Место их прежнего положения отозвалось тяжелым шлепком, но Гарри не отвлекался, ступая вплотную к Ребекке, прижимаясь грудью к груди, бедрами к бедрам, сплетаясь ногами, придавливая своим весом и фиксируя собственным телом. Рука, предотвратившая близкое знакомство затылка девушки со стеной, изменила положение: пальцы натянули кожу там, где шея соединяется с плечом, полнее открывая взору обрубок, а предплечье парня легло вдоль линии челюсти Ребекки, насильно отводя ее голову в сторону, и напряглось, предотвращая малейшие движения, как и все тело юноши в целом. Единственным плюсом подобных ситуаций Гарри признавал тот факт, что в режиме боя его оборонительные механизмы срабатывали инстинктивно. Он едва успел заметить движение за спиной, лишь только подумал о магии, как она уже вспыхнула внутри, начала разворачиваться и разрастаться в мерцающий овал щита, который покрывал его сзади по всей длине тела. Света, исходящего от него, было вполне достаточно, чтобы подробно рассмотреть повреждение девушки. Пробормотав очищающее, чтобы избавиться от натекшей крови, и вытащив нож изо рта, Гарри осторожно ввел лезвие в рану, поддевая обрубок. Крик Блоссэм ударил по ушам, ее сопротивление возросло, и Поттер сильнее вжал ее в стену, отказываясь уступить знаменитому женскому адреналиновому шоку. Пусть бабушки способны в состоянии стресса извлекать внуков из-под машин, он с места не сдвинется, пока не закончит. Действуя с холодной методичностью, Гарри спрятал нож, достал флакон с зельем и, вытащив зубами пробку, опрокинул содержимое на открытую рану, которая вскипела и запузырилась, словно он вылил на нее кислоту. Как и ожидалось, вопль взлетел на пару октав выше, в их непосредственной близости практически разрывая его барабанные перепонки. Гарри отважно старался это проигнорировать: ему необходимо было переждать всего несколько минут.

Постепенно девушка затихла и обмякла в его руках. Поттер провел пальцами по засыхавшему на шее смешению жидкостей, обнаружил под ними новую неповрежденную кожу и медленно отодвинулся, не совсем доверяя ее способности сохранить вертикальное положение. И был прав. Голова Ребекки поникла, и девушка стала сползать на пол, вынуждая его вернуться и поддержать ее. Жестом, чем-то неуловимым напоминавшим слизеринцам недавние действия с Лавгуд, его ладонь обняла ее подбородок, большой палец мягко погладил щеку, и Гарри пристально посмотрел в ее остекленевшие глаза, намертво припечатывая ее взглядом.

- Это только сон, - прошептал он. – Обычный кошмар. Завтра ты проснешься и даже не вспомнишь о нем.

_i(- Думаешь, он еще не в курсе? – Пьюси._

_- Без вариантов, - покачал головой Драко. – Блоссэм была с нами, слышала предупреждение, Поттер обязан знать, что единственная возможность для нее оказаться снаружи - забыть об этом._

_- И он все равно…- недоверчиво от Грэхема._

_- Отказывается от Долга Жизни, - кивнул Кассус.)/i _

Ребекка зачарованно кивнула в ответ, но прежде чем он успел что-нибудь добавить, мерный стук щупальцев о щит, который парень успешно игнорировал, сменился свистом.

- Что за… - нахмурившись пробормотал Гарри, понимая, что не он являлся их мишенью, и, посмотрев, куда они нацелились, смачно ругнулся: из-за угла настороженные и с палочками наизготовку показались Паркинсон и Забини, совершенно не готовые к представшему перед ними зрелищу и виду несущихся им навстречу клацающих челюстей.

Пэнси вскрикнула и отшатнулась назад, от волнения выронив волшебную палочку. Не долго думая, Гарри волевым усилием перенаправил на нее свой щит, и девушка оторопело моргнула, когда бросившиеся на них странные существа неожиданно врезались в возникшую из ниоткуда сияющую стену, пытаясь прогрызть свой путь через нее мелкими, но весьма острыми на вид зубами.

_i(Волнение зрителей достигло апогея. Слизерин не любил предателей, особенно из числа тех, кто предавал своих, и Блоссэм едва получила тень сочувствия с их стороны. Но поставленные под угрозу невеста и лояльный соратник лидера факультета относились к совершенно иной категории. Важные члены их сообщества и в силу статуса, и в силу симпатии большинства присутствовавших)/i _

Тихое шуршание предупредило Поттера, что его благородный порыв не остался без последствий и снова привлек внимание отростков к его скромной персоне. Придав Ребекке ускорение заклинанием, Гарри отпихнул ее в зону безопасности, ненамеренно вызвав столкновение, которое вывело слизеринцев из ступора. Блейза ощутимо передернуло от отвращения, и он перевел взгляд на застывшего между ними и неизвестным чудовищем беззащитного и безоружного Поттера. Внезапно идея проверить причину непонятного шума перестала казаться Паркинсон настолько удачной.

- Вон! – рявкнул Гарри командным голосом, и слизеринцы инстинктивно подчинились, отступая вглубь подземелий, прикрытые недрогнувшей защитой преданно следовавшего за ними щита. Не потерявшие надежду добраться до слизеринцев зубастики продолжали упорно скрестись сквозь щит, до поры следуя за ним, но в какой-то момент щупальца перестали дотягиваться до сверкающей стены. Зависнув на мгновение в воздухе, они с противным звуком упали на пол и, извиваясь словно змеи, отступили назад в черноту, тщательно избегая тусклого свечения Люмоса от сиротливо валявшейся посреди коридора волшебной палочки Паркинсон. Последнее, что увидел Забини, скрываясь за поворотом, до рези и боли всматриваясь в разбавленную светом темноту, - это как они присоединись к атаке на последнего оставшегося в поле зрения человека и то, как медленно отходящий вслед за ними гриффиндорец ловко уворачивался от всестороннего нападения.

Их было слишком много. Гарри избежал одного, еще пары, отбил в сторону несколько других и коротко вскрикнул, когда щупальце вцепилось ему в левый бицепс. От неожиданности Поттер едва не выронил только что подобранную в процессе акробатического отступления палочку слизеринской старосты. Острая боль продолжалась не более секунды, но возникшее вслед за ней ощущение словно бы мгновенно закаменевшего в груди сердца почти бросило его на колени. С нечеловеческим напряжением, вздрагивая всем телом и продолжая избегать атак, Поттер собрался и, обхватив существо другой рукой, резко выдернул его из плоти, сжав зубы и сдавленно зашипев, чтобы избежать крика. Нагнав остальных, юноша плавным, расплывчатым движением вскинул руки и наколдовал преграду, которая растянулась по ширине холла, надежно блокируя весь проход, и только после этого развернулся к товарищам по несчастью, набросившись на них с гневно сверкающими очами и зарычав:

- Какого хрена вы здесь бродите? – схватив за плечи стоявшую ближе всех к нему Пэнси, он слегка тряхнул ее, но сразу же поймал себя на грубости, отстранился, недоуменно нахмурился, каким-то звериным движением тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от головокружения, и, еще больше разорвав рукав, проинспектировал рану. В свете все еще не угасшей палочки, машинально врученной ей Поттером, Пэнси заметила, что вместе с кровью из нее сочились мелкие капельки ядовито-желтой жидкости. Если у нее еще и оставались какие-то сомнения, мрачное бурчание гриффиндорца: «Шик! Только яда мне для полного счастья и не хватало», - развеяло их окончательно. Паркинсон как раз собиралась поинтересоваться, не требуется ли ему какая-либо помощь в обработке раны, но оказалась перебита Блейзом. Ребекка оставалась рядом, полностью безучастная к происходящему.

- Могу спросить о том же. Это наша территория! – сощурив глаза, высокомерно заявил Забини, реагируя на резкий тон, но быстро сдулся под взглядом Поттера. Блейз понимал, чем тот так притягивает Драко, да и всех остальных, но это однако не значило, что ему гриффиндорец тоже должен нравиться. С какой стати? Поттер уводил у него лучшего друга! Их матери были школьными подругами и познакомили сыновей едва ли не в пеленках, а так как обе были великосветскими дамами и постоянными конкурентками в организации каких-то званых вечеров, балов и ужинов, Блейз и Драко были обречены на вечную совместную скуку на всех мероприятиях, где ими могли хвастаться гордые родительницы. Это было против всех правил - дружеские отношения не приносили выгоды ни одному из них, но тем не менее Блейз ни разу в своей жизни не жалел о том, что допустил подобное вопиющее нарушение правил поведения. Он дорожил дружбой с младшим Малфоем и, вероятно, намного сильней, чем должен, гордился тем, что входил в число немногих привилегированных, кому было дозволенно знать, что Драко не такая бесчувственная скотина, какой хотел бы казаться. Блейз не тешил себя иллюзиями, что с появлением Поттера на горизонте его положение не пошатнется, ведь герой обладал неограниченным потенциалом полезности, упустить который из рук Драко, будучи истинным Малфоем, окажется просто не в состоянии. Уже сейчас он был по большей части отстранен и недоступен, у него теперь никогда не было свободного времени, и Забини серьезно подозревал, что Поттер имел к этому самое непосредственное отношение, а после сближения факультетов положение вещей было обязано измениться к худшему. Драко всегда был слегка одержим Поттером, лишь слепая удача их неудачного знакомства позволила Блейзу так долго занимать свое место, и терять его из-за стечения обстоятельств и коварности судьбы он был не намерен. Ревность? Возможно. Но он добьется своего, не будь он слизеринцем!

- Мы проверяли Снейпа в Больничном Крыле, - тихо извиняющимся тоном сказала Пэнси.

- Конечно, - Поттер раздраженно выдохнул и утомленно запустил пятерню в шевелюру. - Мало ли куда его могли отослать сволочи-грифы? И куда деваются стереотипы? – горько вопросил он в пространство. – Для справки: гриффиндорцы не используют опасные для жизни ситуации для взыскания мелочной мести и возможности отыграться на неприятном им человеке. Даже если слизы растеряли свои инстинкты выживания и курсируют по подземельям, когда их предупредили об угрозе. С другой стороны, - Гарри повернул голову, чтобы впиться пристальным взглядом в Забини, - если вы хотели проверить нас на вшивость, я ожидал бы, что у вас хватит чести послать парней. Но опять-таки все мы постоянно недооцениваем друг друга, - жестко закончил он и отступил из личного пространства Блейза, в которое умудрился вторгнуться в некоторый момент своей проникновенной речи. – Надеюсь, вы удовлетворены, - с исключительной вежливостью продолжал он, - и теперь соизволите удалиться и позволите мне дальнейшие поиски способа уничтожения этой твари. И ее заберите с собой, - кивнув на Блоссэм, приказал Поттер голосом, словно предназначенным для раздачи повелений, который звучал как холодный, гладкий шелк.

Только в эту минуту Пэнси, перестав паниковать и волноваться, осознала, что что-то в Поттере было неправильным, словно что-то в нем перетекало и смещалось, претерпевая некую невидимую трансформацию. Все тот же внешне: взъерошенный, как воробей, бледный, со светящимися, как у кошки в полумраке, глазами, и в то же время совершенно другой. Изменилось его лицо, впустив в себя что-то жесткое и волевое, его поведение и стать, буквально излучавшие аромат силы и независимости, импульсивности и уверенности, но не той полярности, что была показана на ступеньках Комнаты Собраний. Там он весь... светился, да, именно так! и ее неудержимо манило прикоснуться к этому свету, скрывавшемуся где-то ниже поверхности его кожи. Там она верила, что это и есть он настоящий, полностью отпустивший себя на волю, и возносила хвалу Мерлину, думая, что неужели за всеми масками боггартов гриффиндорец на самом деле является героем, да еще и истинным мессией света в придачу! Здесь и сейчас выражение его лица приобрело какой-то угрожающе темный оттенок. Пока Паркинсон смотрела на Поттера, она могла фактически видеть, как что-то в нем растягивалось и распрямлялось, а в его глазах вспыхнула зловещая искра, которая внезапно вместо эйфории безопасности заставила ее почувствовать себя объектом охоты крупного хищника. Это произошло так быстро и так всецело преобразило его от хорошего парня к маньяку-убийце, что, несмотря на разделявшее их значительное расстояние, она отшатнулась назад, желая убраться от него подальше. Удовлетворение, сверкнувшее в его взгляде, дало ей понять, что ее попытка бегства доставила ему некое извращенное наслаждение. Ребекка, наоборот, шагнула навстречу Поттеру. Левая сторона его рта приподнялась в злой ухмылке, и сердце Пэнси принялось отбивать бешеный ритм. Паркинсон поспешно схватила однокурсницу за руку, пока та не приблизилась к этому темному пламени и не успела обгореть. Поттер приподнял голову, раздул ноздри, будто действительно мог услышать и почувствовать запах ее страха, и низко зарычал. Блоссэм покачивалась на ногах рядом с Пэнси, выгибалась из ее хватки, желая достигнуть его. Ее лицо смягчилось мечтательным шоком – это было похоже на восхваление хищника добычей, в то время как он следил за ними с явной целью найти слабое место и, дотянувшись, безжалостно ударить по нему своими когтями.

Но у Поттера не было когтей, как и не было намерения ими пообедать. Хотя он все так же продолжал скалиться, наколдовывая себе большой щит на предплечье, превращая волшебную палочку в короткий меч и скрываясь за блокадой.

- Что, мантикора всех раздери, это только что было? – воскликнул Забини, но Пэнси не стала беспокоиться ответом на риторические вопросы и молча покачала головой, суммируя впечатления: рык… когти… хищник… добыча. Мерлин, не знай она с абсолютной уверенностью, решила бы что Гарри Поттер - оборотень.

Прорубить себе путь к источнику зубастиков оказалась намного легче, чем Гарри полагал, и уже спустя несколько минут его глазам предстала новая зверушка его заклятого врага. Не то чтобы очень впечатляющая в смысле исполнения: короткое и толстое червеобразное тело почти с него высотой с широко разинутыми на обоих концах пастями, откуда и вырывались многочисленные доставшие по самое не могу тварюшки. Хотя задумка, несмотря на всю омерзительность намерений и несуразность конструкции, заслуживала высшего балла. Клинок Поттера в соотношении с тушей однозначно относился к категории «как мертвому припарки», и Гарри опять прибегнул к магии, но серия атакующих заклинаний, как и раньше, срикошетила от шкуры. Поттер маневрировал и уклонялся, избавляясь от щупалец и тем же мечом выпуская заклинания в корпус, пасть, куда угодно, лишь бы найти уязвимую для нападения точку. Его накрыло адреналиновой волной, он тонул в звуках разлучаемой плоти, каплях черной жидкости, распыляемых на камнях. Мягкая вибрация коммуникационного амулета вырвала его из этого дурмана и, активировав его, Поттер услышал мысленный призыв Неввила: «Не бесись, мы решили выслать подмогу, - и не успел он возразить, как Лонгботтом дополнил: - они уже в пути». Гарри усмехнулся: его друзья знали его слишком хорошо, но только выпустив очередную цепочку чар, понял, насколько хорошо они осведомлены о его любви работать в одиночку, поскольку Дин и Шеймус как раз выступили в холл прямо под прицел его заклинаний.

- В сторону! – срочно крикнул он и вознес хвалу богу, что оба шарахнулись к стенам, доверяя его команде.

_i(От зрелища захватывающего сражения, транслируемого в картину Бароном, на звук раскрывшейся стены и вступившую троицу припозднившихся слизеринцев отвлеклись лишь несколько студентов. Паркинсон и Забини безмолвно присоединились к собранию и, разбивая напряженность в комнате, вызванную безучастностью, с которой Блоссэм прошла сквозь них к спальням, взяли себе по бокалу вина._

_- Блейз, какого соплохвоста с тобой произошло? – нахмурился Драко, одним глазом продолжая отслеживать действия гриффиндорцев._

_- Он встретил девушку своих мечтаний, - ухмыльнулась староста, устраиваясь рядом с женихом._

_- Заткнись, Пэнси, - огрызнулся Забини, рефлекторно прикрывая ободранную щеку._

_- Тогда мне надо это залечить? – изогнув бровь, осведомилась она, поскольку одна из немногих решила изучить элементарные лечебные чары – уж слишком часто ей по долгу службы приходилось через весь замок сопровождать студентов к колдомедику. И хотя по соседству обитал один из лучших зельеваров страны, чьи познания в колдомедицине отнюдь не уступали образованию мадам Помфри, беспокоить их не в меру раздражительного декана из-за каждой мало-мальской царапины она считала для себя неприемлемым._

_Забини проворчал нечто неразборчивое по поводу ее компетенции._

_- Я так и думала, что ты захочешь сохранить любовную метку, - самодовольно заключила Паркинсон._

_- Довольно, у нас есть более важные дела, - отрезал поддразнивание Малфой, сосредотачивая на ней свое полное внимание. - Что ты узнала?_

_- Достаточно._

_- Достаточно для чего? – поинтересовался Уоррингтон._

_- Для этого, - подойдя к доске объявлений, где еще недавно толпились изучавшие договор, Паркинсон, бегло просматривая текст, тряхнула волшебной палочкой, превращая ее в перо, и поставила размашистую подпись внизу листа. Она давно втайне задумывалась о самостоятельном, но, к сожалению, невыполнимом по многим причинам присоединении к Поттеру, но недавние события вселили в нее еще больше уверенности. Роспись вспыхнула, и девушка мягко улыбнулась ощущению мощной волны тепла связующей магии, обернувшей ее коконом приветственных объятий, распространявшейся по всему телу, окружая ее, защищая…_

_- Ты с ума сошла! – вырвал ее из прострации голос Теодора. - Контракт еще не проверен!_

_- Неважно – это не ложь, - с абсолютной уверенностью заявила она, указывая жестом на картину, ловя кивок от Драко и едва не смеясь над его убежденностью, что ее поступок мотивирован содействием его интересам. - Они настоящие. Поттер настоящий – не свет и не тьма – это то, что я узнала. Он не идеал – он равновесие. И теперь я одна из них, - Пэнси поймала взгляд Малфоя, надеясь, что он получит сообщение, - я больше не собственность семьи, не родовой призрак и не отражение мнимого величия. Я – личность._

_- Ты уверена? – быстро спросила Булстроуд, спеша присоединиться к ней и пытливо вглядываясь в лицо однокурсницы._

_- Посмотри на него, - игнорируя внимание, привлеченное их обменом фразами, девушки уставились на изображение Поттера, на скорость и стремительность его хищных и диких движений, восхищенно следя за непринужденностью парируемых отраженных атак. – Я видела, как Она восстала._

_Неловкость, порожденная заявлением Пэнси, снова погрузила гостиную в неуклюжую тишину, в которой оглушительным грохотом слышался еле заметный скрип пера на контракте.)/i _

Втроем дела пошли быстрее. Прикрывая друг друга, непрерывно посылая проклятия, они в кратчайшие сроки проверили на прочность каждый квадратный дюйм твари и даже сумели перевернуть ее, чтобы исследовать предположительно уязвимую кожу снизу. И при всем этом так и не достигли результата.

- А пошло оно все, - разозлился Гарри в конце концов и, передав мысленно инструкции, закончил вслух: - На три! Раз, два, пли! – парни упали на пол, а воздух над ними наполнился гулом летящего в мишень металла.

- Слава тебе господи, - донесся до него выдох. Подбор слов неоднозначно указывал, чей именно.

- Никого не зацепило? – спросил Гарри, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.

- Нет.

- Порядок. Оно сдохло?

- Черт возьми, надеюсь, что да, - сказал Шеймус, чье потрясение выдавалось обычным для него в таких ситуациях переходом на использование маггловских ругательств. - Мы нашпиговали его гребанным арсеналом.

- Н-да, - усмехнулся Поттер, разглядывая их совместное творение, - кажется, мы сумели обезоружить все доспехи на нижних этажах. Классная вышла подушка для иголок.

**Глава 33**

- Ну и что это за дрянь? – гадливо пнув тушу носком кроссовка и воспроизведя тошнотворную пантомиму, спросил Томас.

- Кровососущая, с ядом расширенного спектра действия, - присаживаясь на корточки, ответил Гарри. - Насколько я это понимаю, перед нами усовершенствованный вариант кровавого мешка, который не только хранит, но и сам собирает.

- А где… ну…

- Оно не нуждается в органах переработки, - усмехнулся Гарри.

- Фу, - синхронно скривились его друзья.

- Это продвинутая Некромантия, - не обращая на них внимания, отвлеченно продолжал тот осматривая тварь, - ее создание требует особых способностей и обучения, которыми Томми, увы, не обладает. Он назвал это пустой тратой своего драгоценного времени, хотя, по чести, ему в принципе такой продвинутый уровень не доступен. Интересно, кто же ему помог?

- Что за яд? – спросил Дин, наблюдая, как Гарри достал чистый пузырек и, брезгливо подняв ближайшее безвольно валявшееся щупальце, которое после смерти существа лишилось всякого сходства со змеей и консистенцией напоминало вытащенного из воды осьминога, пытался решить, как бы его сцедить.

- Невинных вгоняет в ступор до иссушения, нечестивцев вроде нас – травит, - Гарри указал на свою рану, которую ему пришлось оставить открытой, позволяя своей целебной способности очистить организм, но она уже начинала затягиваться.

- А может, это скрытая функция специально для тебя, - пытаясь осветлить настроение, сказал Дин. – Со стороны Волдеморта не глупо предположить, что с твоим счастьем тебя вполне угораздит - чисто случайно - наткнуться на это чудо-юдо, вот он и подстраховался на всякий пожарный. Авось повезет.

- Очень может быть, я давно уже ничему касательно его не удивляюсь. Хочешь, проверим твою теорию? - закупоривая флакон и с наисерьезнейшей миной разглядывая содержимое, ответил Гарри. - Тут еще куча яда осталась, но учти, что противоядия, возможно, еще не существует.

_i(- Они полностью не в своем уме! – воскликнул Притчард, пока остальные слизеринцы онемело смотрели, как трое гриффиндорцев переглядываются, словно по-настоящему рассматривая данную перспективу.)/i _

- На меня не смотрите – я пас… - выставил ладони Шеймус.

- Враки! – выкашлял в кулак Томас, заработав оскорбленный взгляд от одного и явное веселье от другого.

- …поскольку, - многозначительно продолжил Финниган, будто его и не прерывали столь грубым образом, - я выходец из консервативного мира. Это у вас все, кто ни попадя, привыкли свои теории и методы лечения проверять на собственной шкуре. Флаг вам в руки, а меня увольте.

- И он осмеливается носить гордое имя гриффиндорца, - осуждающе покачал головой Дин.

- Позорище! – цокая языком, вторил ему Гарри. – Стало быть, только ты и я, дружище, - игнорируя неприкрытый ужас на лице сокурсника, Поттер принялся перебирать щупальца, выискивая полные железы.

- Эх, мало нас осталось, настоящих мужчин, - отозвался Дин, выпячивая грудь колесом и принимая комическую позу супергероя, выдавая тем самым их лукавство и на пару с Поттером покатываясь с хохота, пока последний наполнял ядом новую емкость.

- Мало вас, идиотов, - пробурчал Финниган, незаметно переводя дух, но, впрочем, не пряча улыбки. – Зачем тебе это? – поинтересовался он, когда Гарри вдруг начал давить на собственную рану и собирать жидкость из нее.

- Образцы для химического анализа. Герм всегда хотела проверить, вырабатываю ли я антитела, или просто вывожу отраву, но наотрез отказывается играть в авантюрных энтузиастов от науки.

- Твое счастье, она нас сейчас не слышит и не знает, как ты ее только что назвал, - хохотнул Дин. – Держу пари, передумала бы.

- Не вздумай! Иначе…

- Иначе она из тебя душу вытрясет, пытаясь мозги на якорь привязать, - несмотря на грозно надвигавшегося Поттера, продолжил гнуть свое Томас.

- Что-то вроде, - со смехом сдался Гарри. – Но меня больше волнует, что для начала она меня придушит. Шей, где ты почерпнул знание об экспериментаторских тенденциях маггловских ученых?

- Он это лето провел у меня и подсел на телевизор, - фыркнул Дин. – Особенно, что странно, на научно-популярное.

- Типа «Do it like they do on the Discovery Channel»? – хмыкнул Поттер.

- Полностью, - засмеялся Томас, щеки Финнигана вспыхнули ярким румянцем.

- И как это ты не сподобился похвастаться?

- Ш-ш, Гарри, у мальчика лубоффф, - шикнул Дин, томно вздыхая и хлопая ресницами.

- Ох, черт, я не знал, - с Поттера моментально слетело веселье, - извини, Шей. Не со зла.

- Забыли, - великодушно кивнул тот, пока Дин закатывал глаза, и поспешил сменить тему. - Интересно, почему на нее магия не подействовала?

- Моя догадка: дело не обошлось без этого интересного граффити, - присвистнул Дин, стирая ладонью часть потеков с бока. – Это можно как-то почистить?

- Заклинания не действовали на тварь и все, во что оно вцепилось. Блоссэм не двигалась и не чувствовала боль, пока я его не перерезал, но даже с обрубком в шее была имунна к чарам. Хотя кровь я счистил, значит, на внешнюю поверхность соприкасаемых объектов и атмосферу должно действовать.

- Стой! – выкрикнул Дин, отводя палочку Финнигана. – Только убедитесь, что рисунок не повредите.

- Мы думаем об одном и том же? – изогнув бровь, спросил Гарри.

- Определенно, - ухмыльнулся Дин.

- Мерлин, вы опять решили мародерствовать! – всплеснул руками последний представитель славного факультета.

- Мы не мародеры, Шеймус, - пожурил его Гарри, который, подумав секунду, одним движением запястья уничтожил всю натекшую грязь, с ходу сменив оригинальную формулу с «убрать отмершее», на «все жидкое, красное и черное».

- Мы – прагматики, - поддакнул Томас, вытаскивая из кармана и увеличивая до реальных размеров маггловский альбом для рисования и готовясь старательно зарисовать руны. – Мне нужно освещение сильнее, чем от чар ночного видения, и желательно сменить перспективу - откуда-нибудь повыше будет идеально.

- Конечно, - издевательски протянул Финниган. – Больше тебе ничего не нужно?

- Нечего строить из себя праведника, - отрезал Гарри, задумчиво потирая подбородок, - это элементарная практичность. У нас целая группа разрабатывает подобную защиту. Минимум освободим четверых, и для нас с Гермионой лучше бросить это дело, пока мы с ней не перегрызли друг другу глотки, войдя в раж очередного спора, бьясь над невозможным разделением неразделимых чар Амулета Многосущности.

- Их не будет? – расстроился Томас.

- Они бесполезны. Игрушки. Сделать новый не проблема, это хоть завтра, но изолировать и усилить заклинания для минимизации магического воздействия на носителя – над этим голову можно ломать бесконечно, - он оценил расстроенное выражение лица Дина и с наигранным нежеланием добавил: - Самое сложное с созданием амулета – подобрать совместимую пятерку одного уровня силы выше третьей ступени, а у нас таких полна горница. Если вы, два клоуна, уговорите присоединиться к себе Джастина, старшего Нотта и Забини, то в качестве раннего рождественского подарка получите от меня подробные инструкции.

_i (- Так вот о чем Поттер не дал сказать Лукасу, - кивнул Драко, вспомнив неподдельный восторг братишки друга и его проворно прикрытый геройской ладонью большой рот. Тупая маска Винсента дала неоднозначно понять, что Крэбб воспроизводит в памяти формулы с помятого пергамента, пытаясь рассмотреть их в свете новых данных._

_- Я подобен этим? – откровенный ужас Теодора при других обстоятельствах выглядел бы довольно комично, как и непередаваемая гамма эмоций, отразившаяся на лице Блейза.) /i_

- Мы и слизы? – разделяя их отношение, синхронно возмутились гриффиндорцы.

- Угу, если хотите знать, у нас с ними лучшая совместимость, в духе плюс на минус, биполярность и прочая фигня. Джастин слишком наш, и он скорее исключение, чем правило, вот и затесался в вашу дружную компанию, - отвлеченно ответил Поттер, - И умоляю, давайте без этого снобистского дерьма, не хватало еще и с вашими нервами носиться в связи с объединением.

- Думаешь, они согласятся? – сомнительно поинтересовался Томас.

- А у них объективно есть другой выбор? – скептично изогнул бровь Гарри. – Разве что я всегда давал им больший кредит, чем они заслуживали, но я даже представить себе не могу степень глупости, при которой они еще не уяснили размах открытой на них охоты, - он театральным жестом указал на тушу. – О, кстати, наглядный пример работы слизеринца и гриффиндорца в одной упряжке. Две стороны, озабоченные решением одной проблемы, альтернативные пути исследований. Волд думает о применении в разрушительных целях, мы лично подтверждаем действенность метода, дорабатываем и находим мирное – это и есть гармония в действии.

- Теперь я понимаю, почему Волдеморт считает магглорожденных таким шилом в заднице, - констатировал Шеймус. Гарри и Дин синхронно хохотнули.

- Зажмурьтесь, - ответил Поттер, прежде чем мысленно попросить замок зажечь факелы. Яркое пламя осветило холл и вырвало из темноты туманный силуэт зависшего под потолком призрака, который соглядатайствовал для слизеринцев. – Мое почтение, господин Барон, - учтивым кивком поприветствовал его Гарри.

_i(Гостиная замерла в ожидании нависшего разоблачения)/i _

- И вам доброго времени суток, юный Лорд, - прогрохотало привидение басом, слегка снижаясь для удобства собеседника.

- Чем мы можем быть полезны?

- Фактически я искал вас, дабы сообщить, что вскоре праздную именины смерти и желал бы вашего присутствия.

- Почту за честь, сэр, - Поттер отвесил легкий церемонный поклон, выражая благодарность, но, поскольку адреналин не успел стихнуть в венах, не смог долго придерживаться строгого этикета. – Если мне будет дозволено, - призрак милостивым жестом побудил к продолжению, - я удостоен приглашения в силу личного обаяния или составить пару моему любимому приведению?

- Я и сам задаюсь вопросом: зачем мне на торжестве еще одно невыносимое юное создание. К тому же дышащее, - мрачно отозвался барон, но ухмылка, от которой спутников Гарри бросило в дрожь, говорила о том, что он шутит.

- По крайней мере, я не протекаю в три ручья, - на это призрак громко расхохотался, а Гарри удостоился выразительного взгляда от Дина, который на глазах у удивленной публики внезапно взмыл под потолок.

- Серая Дама просила расширить приглашение на эту вашу лохматую, кривозубую даму. В прошлый раз она откровенно наслаждалась беседой с ней.

- Я уверен, мисс Грейнджер с радостью его примет.

- Что же, я вижу, вам недосуг обсуждать подробности, но Николас будет счастлив вам услужить и с удовольствием просветит обо всех деталях, - напоследок сказал слизеринский призрак, величаво удаляясь к стене.

- Господин Барон, - окликнул Гарри, когда тот частично погрузился в камни, - в качестве личного одолжения…

- Разумеется, Лорд, сегодня ночью, как, впрочем, и всегда, я вас не видел.

- Благодарю, сэр.

Привидение демонстративно уплыло в стену, но, скрывшись в ней, Барон переместился к другой точке и, слегка высунувшись, продолжил наблюдать за гриффиндорцами, правда, с куда большими предосторожностями.

_i(- Это было близко, - выдохнул Монтегю._

_- Не стоит недооценивать Барона, - хмыкнул Малфой, - не зря же он наш штатный призрак._

_- Тогда какого лешего он благоволит гриффиндорцу?_

_- Кто-нибудь знал, что призраки празднуют дни смерти?_

_- Лучше спроси, с каких пор Поттер - завсегдатай этих сборищ?)/i _

- Черт, руна по центру пробита, - в следующую секунду ругнулся Томас.

- Погоди, - сказал Поттер, - Шей, ты вытащи секиру, а я попробую стянуть края, - проведя необходимые манипуляции, Гарри удовлетворенно вздохнул:

- Разрез чистый, если с другими будут проблемы, ставь рядом знак вопроса, и наши спецы будут разбираться отдельно.

- Я прорисовываю полную схему расположения и отдельные руны, а эти обозначу номерами, чтобы не портить общий вид, и сделаю только большими копиями.

- Идет.

- Эта тварь ведь не оживет, если ты ей все раны закроешь? – с некоторой опаской уточнил Томас.

- Не думаю, я же только поверхностный слой кожи сращиваю.

- Так вы считаете, если вытатуировать эту живопись на себе, получится стать полностью неуязвимым? – азартно поинтересовался Шеймус.

- Ну, мы только что убедительно доказали, что абсолюта не существует в природе в принципе, - небрежно вытащив алебарду, ответил Гарри. – Вопрос, скорее, стоит поставить так – согласен ли ты ради призрачной неуязвимости превратиться в живое полотно?

- В конкретном случае не вариант, ведь если использовать в данном виде, то с учетом изменения масштаба для человеческого тела часть символов уменьшится до микроскопических размеров. Без модификации никак, - сосредоточенно пробормотал Томас. – Хотя есть люди, готовые за такой эксклюзивный дизайн заплатить большие деньги.

- Ты продолжаешь этим заниматься? – удивился Поттер.

- Редко, но тату-салон друзей кузена, все еще выплачивает авторские с моих альбомов эскизов, - смущенно передернул тот плечами.

- Ладно, допустим это только против магической атаки, - настаивал Шеймус. - Как думаешь, Гарри, Авада бы тоже отлетела?

- Стоило попробовать, пока была возможность, - сказал Дин довольно сокрушено.

- Сдурели! Даже я не настолько идиот, чтобы пробовать Непростительные в Хогвартсе. Старина и так здорово нас выручает, когда может, но есть пара ограничений, которые не обойти при всем желании.

- Типа?

- Основатели настроили защиту таким образом, что при определенных обстоятельствах тревога мгновенно извещает временного управляющего замком, то есть действующего директора, и хотя в целом оригинальные чары Основателей довольно нестабильны, эти пункты - основополагающие и держатся ой как крепко. Поэтому студенты никогда не смогут безнаказанно свершить насилия над волей, телом, душой, памятью и временем.

- Старик бы тебя все равно отмазал, - уверенно заявил Финниган. – Ты ему нужен.

- Ага, сейчас бы отмазал, а как надобность во мне отпадет – припомнил бы и засадил на вышку. И в отличие от Гермионы, мне не отмазаться воспоминанием о его личном содействии и санкционировании нарушения.

_i(-__О__чем,__Салазар__их__подери,__они__говорят?__ – __выкрикнул__Урхарт.__ – __Они__выдают__разрозненные__клочки__информации,__которые__не__имеют__никакого__смысла!_

_- До тех пор пока мы о них не спросим, - подхватила Изабелл Арлэн, - тем самым признавшись в шпионаже._

_- Умно, - против воли восхитился какой-то семикурсник._

_- Но только, если это сделано сознательно, - оставил за собой последнее слово Нотт.)/i_

- Угу, можно подумать, тебя удержит Азкабан, - презрительно фыркнул Дин.

- Держу пари, ты бы смылся быстрее Блэка, - поддержал Шеймус.

- Разве что мне посчастливится попасть в бывшую камеру Сириуса и найти вход в тоннель, иначе именно там я наконец-то и сдохну на радость моим врагам, - лицо Гарри приняло угрюмое выражение.

- Не скромничай, тебе не идет.

- Я, конечно, польщен такой безоговорочной верой в мои способности, Шеймус, но боюсь, что я совершенно серьезен. Директор в курсе моей гиперчувствительности к дементорам, поэтому однозначно похлопочет о содержании на нижнем уровне.

- Честно говоря, я не понял систему расположения, - застенчиво проговорил Дин.

- Не тушуйся, я сомневаюсь, что многие маги осведомлены об устройстве собственного мира, что уж говорить о нас, которым на роду написано пытаться понять, как здесь работает то или иное, - произнес Гарри, чуть улыбнувшись флешбеку к аналогичной беседе с Люпином. – Большинство считает, что все, непосредственно не касающееся их самовлюбленных персон и не пригодное к извлечению выгоды - не их проблема, и поэтому они не хотят ни слышать, ни видеть, ни беспокоиться об этом. Магов не волнует обращение с преступниками в их обществе, но это ни в коей мере не походит на маггловское исправительное учреждение. Азкабан – это квинтэссенция человеческой жестокости: ни прогулок на свежем воздухе, ни качественного питания, ни отопления. Весь срок своего заключения преступник не покидает камеры, раз в день в мисках появляется баланда и вода. В зависимости от тяжести преступления заключенного помещают на уровень: мелкие нарушения - в башни, особо наказуемые – в подземелья. Тюрьма, как и Хогвартс - магическое сооружение, но если школа, впитывая детскую магию, излучает своеобразную доброжелательность, фон Азкабана создан постоянным присутствием дементоров, - гриффиндорцы синхронно поежились, Гарри ограничился подтверждающим кивком, – когда они патрулируют, становится в разы хуже. Им запрещено навещать узников двух верхних степеней тяжести, но они никогда не оставляют тех, кто содержится в подвалах, поскольку дементоры гнездятся в темноте. Сириус двенадцать лет не видел света, ведь в казематах не было даже крохотных окошек – только два чадящих факела у подножия лестницы на случай, если охранникам вздумается спуститься. Он говорил, что за весь его срок этого так ни разу и не произошло, - Поттер встряхнулся, избавляясь от мрачного напряжения, и криво усмехнулся. – Так что мое пребывание в Азкабане по определению было бы пожизненным, но недолгим.

- Мерлин великий, спаси и сохрани, - сипло прошептал Финниган.

- Чего я до сих пор не понимаю, - спустя долгую паузу сказал Дин, - ты только не обижайся и не отвечай, если не хочешь, - Гарри кивнул, подбадривая к продолжению. – Твою жизнь с любой натяжкой не назовешь счастливой и радостной, тебе даже воспоминание для первого Патронуса пришлось придумать! И все равно каждый раз, несмотря на обилие других возможных жертв, их словно магнитом притягивает к тебе. Почему?

- А я неисправимый оптимист - всегда жил надеждой и мечтами. Видимо, для них этого достаточно, если эмоции интенсивны, - беспечно дернул плечом Поттер, извлекая очередную пику и отворачиваясь от всплеска черной жижи, заменявшей существу кровь. – Суть в том, что дементоры устроены распознавать, не знаю, как бы правильнее назвать, сочность, густоту, насыщенность потенциальной пищи и, вопреки расхожему мнению, души не составляют их каждодневный рацион. Душа – это деликатес, который они счастливо схомячат при случае, а вот позитивные чувства для них - насущная потребность. Основная проблема: они не могут начать питаться, пока жертва способна к сопротивлению, неважно – ментальному, физическому или магическому. Им необходимо, чтобы она была вроде как в состоянии покоя и с распахнутыми настежь любыми барьерами, поэтому они ее деморализуют, вытаскивая сначала наихудшие воспоминания и далее - по убывающей - все менее интенсивные. Справедливо предположить, что при нападении они проводят что-то типа поверхностного сканирования, одним махом выбирая того, кто сможет их лучше всего накормить и кто является самой легкой целью, то есть обладателя ужасных воспоминаний, которые стопудово вгонят его в ступор. Я всегда вижу одно и тоже, мой худший кошмар – смерть родителей, но у дементоров никогда не получалось проникнуть глубже.

- Поскольку ты падаешь в обморок сразу, а не при долгом воздействии, и закрываешь банкет.

- Парни не падают в обморок, Шеймус, - поучительно заявил Гарри, - мы же не кисейные барышни. Мы элементарно отключаемся, - он щелкнул пальцами, и сверху хихикнул Дин. – В любом случае, я предполагаю, что я для них как коробка с секретом, не думаю, что им попадался кто-то еще с подобным воспоминанием, - парень горько усмехнулся. – И я не теряю сознание от их воздействия – я отключаюсь, когда в меня попадает Авада.

- Ну, я бы сказал это преимущество, - спустя короткую неловкую паузу прочистил горло Томас. – По крайней мере, ты можешь быть уверен, что они не смогут свести тебя с ума.

- Думаешь? Зря. С безумием можно бороться, но это… - Поттер помолчал, подбирая слова, - каждый раз это как маленькая смерть.

- Но ты же становишься лучше? В Хогсмиде… - неуверенно затих Финниган.

- Все зависит от того, как долго я смогу отмахиваться от воспоминания. В деревне я о какой дребедени только ни думал, а на языке все равно был вкус ливня, - натужено прокряхтел Поттер, обнаруживший у существа наличие хрящевидной костной структуры и застрявший в ней меч.

- Что?

- Это аромат моей матери: сирень и весенняя гроза. Рядом с дементорами я всегда чувствую сначала запах, потом ощущение пряди волос на моей щеке – это как предупреждение, прежде чем меня окончательно утянет за точку невозвращения. Я нагородил такую чертову тучу щитов и блоков, так расшатал ментальные барьеры, что до сих пор не могу этот бардак разгрести и настроить все обратно, как положено, но от дементоров толку было мало. Хотя нашелся и неожиданный плюс: когда позже Волди заглянул ко мне в голову на огонек, он попал в настоящий лабиринт, в котором заплутал и не выпутался, пока я его сам не вытолкнул.

- Проклятье, ну и везучий же ты! Хотел бы я быть таким любимцем Фортуны.

- Отдаю задаром, - мрачно буркнул Поттер.

- А никто и не обещал, что в комплекте с великой силой, не поставляется великая ответственность. Да не боись ты, не умереть тебе от истощения в тюряге, - весело отозвался Дин, - мы тебя раньше вытащим.

- Ах, вот она – истинная любовь, - рассмеявшись и театрально хватаясь за сердце, патетично воскликнул Гарри.

- Чур тебя, - сплюнул через левое плечо Томас.

- Гомофоб, - хмыкнул Гарри.

- Ну, не всем же быть такими толерантными и терпимыми, - с издевкой протянул тот. - И вообще, когда ты прекратишь меня так обзывать?

- Я просто называю вещи своими именами без намерения кого-то обидеть и перестану, когда ты наконец бросишь судить о людях по отличиям, которые они не в силах изменить.

- Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты заговоришь при близком знакомстве с одним из них.

- Патрик - гей, - обыденно заявил Гарри.

- И? – вылупились на него сокурсники.

- И ничего. Я дружу с человеком, а не с его постельными предпочтениями, - пожал тот плечами.

- А откуда ты знаешь, что он не думает о тебе… ну, ты понял, - саркастично заявил Дин и удивленно приподнял брови, когда Поттер резко бросил свои дела и, вскинув голову, уставился на него.

- Ох, черт, лучше бы ты сейчас не имел в виду то, что каждая встречная девушка пробуждает в тебе идеи этой направленности, - с опасным предупреждением сказал Гарри, - иначе мне придется проклинать тебя каждый раз, когда в поле твоего зрения возникают мои подопечные.

- То есть на каждом шагу, - хохотнул Шеймус, разряжая атмосферу.

_i (- Мордред и Моргана, это из-за него! – сказал Алонсо Бэгенроу._

_- Что? – удивился Монтегю._

_- Не делай вид, что не слышал об отсутствии содержанок, - экспрессивно жестикулируя, поддержал другой семикурсник. – За последние два года никто не согласился._

_- Лично мне отказали с формулировкой: «Раздвинуть ноги ради будущего трудоустройства? Это вряд ли», - скривившись, вставил Грэм._

_- Бродс ноет об этом, не переставая, отвергли уже двенадцать его предложений. Еще немного, и он начнет делать его каждой пришлой без разбора._

_- Не он один, - небрежно сказал Пьюси, не удостоив представительниц слабого пола, присутствующих среди них, и взглядом, словно те были не более чем тенями и не стоили беспокойства держать себя в рамках приличий. - Не всех удовлетворяет ограничиваться визитами в бордель в выходные и не иметь постоянной игрушки под боком._

_- Бедные вы несчастные, но придется вам и дальше терпеть неудобства. Разве что не терпится помериться силенками с ним, - с отчетливым оттенком злости встряла Паркинсон, ткнув ухоженным пальчиком в Поттера, который как раз в это мгновение по просьбе Томаса усилием мысли, без единого жеста и не останавливая болтовни, заставил громадину перевернуться на бок. Ее слова отрезвили нескольких парней, напомнив о недостойности предмета обсуждения, когда они внезапно осознали присутствие среди них девушек._

_- О да, во имя Мерлина, - нетерпеливо возвела горе очи Бланш Ардор. – Можно подумать, для кого-то является сюрпризом ваши методы потакания собственной похоти._

_- Мы, может, молчим, но это не означает, что мы слепы, - хмыкнула Роксана, смерив взглядом своего жениха._

_- И потом, чтобы вы знали, Браун сказала Блейзу, что Поттер всех предупредил чего - цитата: «чистокровные засранцы ожидают от магглорожденных девушек», - язвительно сказала Пэнси под гневным взором упомянутого однокурсника.) /i_

- А если серьезно, - с последним грозным взглядом на художника Поттер вернулся к прерванному занятию и более легкому тону, - в начале нашего знакомства для вкуса Патрика я был слишком молод, а теперь, во-первых, между нами по-прежнему разница школьник-студент, во-вторых, он излишне осведомлен, что я не заинтересован. Мы стали действительно хорошими друзьями, что довольно выгодно: он человек со вкусом и вместе с Лиз помог обновить мне гардероб. Чуть с ума меня не свели своими приколами: «Ты выбираешь ему то, что хочешь увидеть на своем парне. – А ты - что хотела бы носить сама, да конституцией не вышла», - на два голоса передразнил Поттер.

- Кто такая Лиз? – нахмурился Шеймус.

- Она нас познакомила. Они бывшие одноклассники, купили промышленную площадь, делают нескончаемый ремонт, и так как у меня обнаружился недюжий талант ломать и возводить стены - это одно из немногих мест, где я всегда могу перекантоваться, когда дела дома принимают крутой оборот. В один прекрасный день, когда они остепенятся и найдут постоянных партнеров, я собираюсь стать крестным отцом их общего ребенка.

- По-твоему, это нормально? – скептически заметили из-под потолка.

- Четыре любящих родителя вместо стандартных двух? – сосредоточенно глядя прямо перед собой, переспросил Гарри. – По-моему, не так уж и плохо.

- Значит, летом ты жил у них? - пытаясь заставить свой голос звучать незаинтересованно, спросил Финниган.

- Тонко, - фыркнул Дин, за что удостоился злобного взгляда и задушенной улыбки от Гарри.

- Нет, но они помогали мне раньше.

- В смысле? – теперь голос Финнигана звучал совершенно сбитым с толку.

- Честное слово, Шеймус, ты не можешь быть настолько наивным!

- Я не наивный! Я просто ни черта уже не понимаю в ваших хитросплетениях! – возмутился тот.

- В смысле, что Гарри уже несколько лет не шатается по маггловскому Лондону оборванцем, - примирительно ответил Томас, пока обсуждаемая личность тихо посмеивалась над абсурдностью положения. - Летом он всегда одет так, как вы привыкли видеть его в этом году.

- Как? Разве ты не под незыблемым наблюдением следящего заклинания? И вообще предполагается, что Гарри - бедный. Был.

- У тебя тактичности - как изящества у бегемота, Шей, - закатил глаза Дин на недоверчиво качавшего головой сокурсника, чей взгляд бегал между ним и Поттером. – Но, кстати, законный вопрос, мне тоже всегда было неясно, как ты умудряешься таскаться, где тебе вздумается, находясь под постоянным колпаком?

- Вы никогда не замечали у меня на шее кулон египетского символа солнца? – задорно улыбаясь, спросил Гарри в ответ.

- Я видел, - нахмурившись, ответил Томас, запутанный внезапной сменой предмета разговора. – Без обид, друг, но смахивает на девчачью побрякушку.

- Ничего удивительного, учитывая, что изначально она принадлежала девочке, - спокойно отозвался тот, дернув плечом. – Из всей бижутерии в ограниченном владении Гермионы только эта вещица более или менее тянула на юнисекс. Эта фигнюшка настроена таким образом, что автоматически перемещается на дубля, когда я его вызываю…

- Или на Невилла, - вставил Финниган с расцветающим пониманием.

- Или переходит Невиллу, - согласно кивнул Гарри. - Вообще с некоторых пор для всеобщего удобства Старина отображает мое местонахождение на карте Хогвартса, что в кабинете директора, именно по ней. Наше счастье, что по качеству эти чары далеки от эффективности высоких технологий. Магглы бы даже заморачиваться не стали, если бы не смогли локализовать цель в зоне визуального контакта, а эти, - он печально покачал головой, - пародия, честное слово. Мы предварительно проверили радиус действия – жучок первого поколения – и тот отслеживал перемещение объекта с малой погрешностью, а с чарами точка дислокации не двинется, даже если я прошагаю отсюда до вокзала. Поэтому они так долго искали меня ребенком в лондонских трущобах. Во второй раз я прожил там полтора месяца, но, в отличие от первого визита, постоянно перемещался на территории шести кварталов, а это значительно усложняет поиски. Теперь же, едва вернувшись на каникулы, я сразу прячу кулон в тайник, дабы сорока-Дадли ненароком не стащил, и на остаток лета я вольная птица и не вызываю ненужных сомнений, поскольку заклинание покрывает весь периметр городишки. Хотя периодически играю паиньку, чтобы удостовериться в отсутствии наружного наблюдения.

- Не верю, - давя прорывавшийся намек на улыбку, вклинился Томас.

- О, да ладно вам! – всплеснул руками Поттер. – Мы говорим о девчонке, которая на втором курсе сварила оборотку - зелье из разряда высших. Смею заметить, успешно, хоть и нелегально, что на порядок усложняет дело, раз приходилось тихариться по углам. Ну что стоило столь выдающейся личности в конце первого года перевести следящие чары с одного объекта на другой?

- Дьявол, почему у меня чувство, что вы с Гермионой ведете самую насыщенную жизнь в школе? – вздохнул Шеймус.

- Повезло? – провокационно изогнул бровь Поттер. – Что касается денег, у меня очень обеспеченный крестный, - не затронутый щепетильностью темы, продолжал он, - и хотя мне не нравилось зависеть от его средств, он настоял на оплате моих базовых потребностей. Достойную одежду они дружно определили в эту категорию и добили меня аргументом: раз уж из нас троих, вынужденных действовать здесь в рамках навязанных ролей, мне единственному предоставлена возможность короткого летнего перерыва, я просто обязан отрываться за всех и вести относительно нормальную жизнь, а значит, должен выглядеть соответственно – относительно нормальным.

- И что, есть норма, относительно которой они брали точку отсчета? – с преувеличенной невинностью спросил Дин, и Поттер, подобрав маленький камешек с пола, запустил им в него, заставив рассмеяться.

_i(Никто не упустил факта, употребления прошедшего времени в последних словах гриффиндорского героя)/i _

- Мне больше интересно, где ты, Гарри, выискиваешь такие колоритные личности для знакомства?

- Хм, - реплика эффективно перекрыла его веселье, и Поттер неудобно прочистил горло, - я вроде как встречался с младшей сестрой Лиз. Она посчитала необходимым толкнуть мне традиционную «Если-ты-ее-обидишь» речь.

- Тебе? – расхохотался Шеймус.

- Человеку, которому на постоянной основе грозят люди пострашнее лесби? – вытаращился на него Дин.

- Зря вы так, - солидно ответил Гарри, - я ведь ее действительно воспринял всерьез. Мне еще никогда этим не угрожали, и, поверьте на слово, перспектива кастрации никогда не звучала реальнее, - парни сочувственно поежились.

- Ты с ней еще встречаешься? – подозрительно прищурившись, спросил Томас.

- Нет, - правдиво ответил Гарри и, слегка улыбнувшись однобокой улыбкой, добавил: - мы просто сталкиваемся периодически.

**Глава 34**

Некоторое время гриффиндорцы работали в тишине, войдя в определенный ритм: Поттер, не рискуя дальнейшим повреждением шкуры от неизбежного рывка при магическом извлечении, вручную удалял бесчисленные предметы вооружения из туши и стягивал по необходимости края раны, пока Финниган бросал очищающее, после чего отсылал оружие на законное место дислокации. Томас продолжал болтался под потолком, время от времени прося чуть перевернуть существо.

- Как там Луна? – не в силах больше выносить безмолвие, спросил Дин.

- Неплохо. Завтра, наверное, будет чуть более необычной, чем всегда, но, в целом, в порядке.

- Хорошо.

Снова помолчали.

- Никогда не понимал, как ты можешь... – парень неловко исполнил замысловатый жест свободной рукой, - и не... – еще более сложный жест.

Гарри непонимающе покосился на него и все же рискнул предположить: - Обжиматься и не возбуждаться?

- Ну да. Это из-за Протектората?

- Клянусь подъюбкой любимой бабушки, Шеймус, если меня еще когда-нибудь обвинят в отсутствии такта, я познакомлю этого человека с тобой! – воскликнул раздраженно Томас.

- Чары не сделали из меня импотента, но спасибо за заботу, - явно разрываясь между желаниями возмутиться и рассмеяться, ответил Гарри, останавливаясь на сохранении курса легкомысленного веселья. – Просто я научился воспринимать их сестрами, а не девушками, что не так уж и трудно, учитывая, сколько лет мы знакомы и что каждую из них я помню неказистой девчонкой с косичками и ободранными коленками. К тому же в основном мои подопечные - пришлые и не очень богатые наследницы. У обеих категорий и так не самые радужные шансы на успешный брак, и я не собираюсь их портить. Многие аристократы готовы смотреть сквозь пальцы на отсутствие денег и происхождение, но карта целомудрия всегда в игре. И потом, они всегда приходят ко мне за утешением, с моей стороны воспользоваться преимуществом было бы полнейшим свинством.

- Не говоря уже о том, что мадам Коранжо намылила бы тебе за это шею, - хохотнул с потолка Дин.

- Да, она хорошо меня воспитала, - в тон ему, но с ноткой ностальгии, отозвался Поттер.

- Я думал, тебя воспитывала тетка, - задумчиво нахмурился Финниган.

- Она меня не воспитывала, - отмахнулся Гарри, - при ней я рос как сорняк - что вырастет, то вырастет, ну и хрен с ним. В принципе, по всем канонам из меня безупречный психопат должен был получиться. Самой жуткой разновидности: тихий и безобидный снаружи, а внутри, - он выразительно присвистнул.

- А почему не вышел?

- А черт его знает, - пожал плечами Поттер. – Может, я более психологически устойчив, чем среднестатистическая единица, или повезло, что по жизни мне все-таки встретилось несколько действительно хороших людей. А возможно, права была Рита весь прошлый год, и я давно свихнулся, просто проявление моего безумия нетипично и воплощается в навязчивом желании спасти и защитить каждого встречного-поперечного. Мне, честно говоря, глубоко наплевать: не кидаюсь на всех - и то слава богу.

- Кто она такая, эта мадам?

- Ну… - Дин переглянулся с Гарри. – Знаешь, я лучше не буду тебе объяснять. Не хочу, чтобы ты завидовал.

- Завидовал чему?

- Дару Гарри притягивать к себе лучших женщин планеты, - усмехнулся Дин, и в него полетел очередной камушек.

- Больно надо было, - надулся Шеймус. – И все равно – странная у тебя манера утешения.

- Луна - особый случай, - утратив всякую ветреность, нахмурился Гарри.

- Вместо того, чтобы расспрашивать Гарри о его женщинах, лучше расскажи ему о своей, - заметив изменение настроения, пробурчал себе под нос Томас.

- О, так ты знаком с его зазнобой, - вновь развеселился Гарри. – Я-то думал это девушка-тайна.

- Разумеется, он же провел каникулы у меня, - фыркнул Дин. – Кстати, ты тоже.

- Гарри ее знает? – напрягся Финниган, прожигая друга взглядом.

- А по-твоему, кто этот зеленоглазый, которым она мне мозги проела? – раздраженно бросил Дин, и взгляд сощуренных глаз переместился на Поттера, который примирительно замахал руками:

- Клянусь, понятия не имею, о ком вы говорите, - заверил он.

- О Мишель, - тихо ответил Шеймус, подозрительным взглядом тщательно отслеживая реакцию Гарри.

- Мишель, - медленно повторил Поттер, вспоминая, и вдруг уронил челюсть. – Ты закрутил с Мишель? – Финниган покрылся жарким румянцем. – Той самой? - Дин энергично кивнул, когда Гарри повернулся к нему за подтверждением. – Ух ты! – Поттер уважительно присвистнул.

- Откуда ты ее знаешь? - настаивал Шеймус.

- Встречались как-то раз….

- Давно? – с ревностью поинтересовался тот.

- Не помню точно, - он повернулся к Томасу. – Пару лет назад?

- Вы тогда впервые взяли меня с собой, значит, нам было по тринадцать.

- И она все еще тебя помнит?

- А наш Гарри умеет производить впечатление, - насмехаясь, ответил Дин. – Проклятье, я и сам думал, что ты сломаешь креманку о голову ее спутника. Только черт меня возьми, если я понимаю, чего тебе втемяшилось в голову. Вроде приступами ярости ты никогда не страдал.

- Ты помнишь, что тогда происходило?

- То же, что и всегда – Мишель старалась смутить меня перед друзьями, - пожал он плечами. - Что-то про то, что я бы стала учительницей, знай, какие сейчас симпатичные школьники и прочая в том же духе, - Дин закатил глаза. – Клянусь, ей это никогда не надоедает. Потом, кажется, ее клиент ляпнул нечто похожее в адрес Гермионы.

- Угу, только она шутила, пытаясь заставить нас покраснеть, а этот мужик говорил на полном серьезе. Природа его интереса к девочке-подростку, видимо, была очевидна всем, кроме тебя, именно поэтому Мишель утащила его из кафе, а спустя минуту прошла мимо витрины в полном одиночестве и разминая ладонь.

- Похоже на Мишель, - мечтательно улыбнулся Шеймус. – Она очень хороший человек.

- Рад за тебя, - искренне ответил Гарри.

- А я так просто счастлив, что моя бывшая приходящая няня находит моих друзей столь неотразимыми, - ехидно вставил Томас.

- Помолчи, ради Бога!

- Да, конечно, разумеется, я должен быть рад тому обстоятельству, что он не платил ей за секс!

- Слушай, Дин, ну сколько можно быть таким ханжой, а? Ты же сам сказал, что у них любовь. Заткнись и порадуйся за друга.

- А ты считаешь это нормальным? И я сейчас не о возрасте говорю!

- Не менее нормально, чем тискаться с болельщицей в футбольном лагере! – отбрил его Гарри, заставляя смутиться самого. – А разница у них всего в пару-тройку лет, и, к твоему сведению, во многих культурах считается нормальным, чтобы первый опыт был с более зрелой женщиной.

- ...представительницей древнейшей профессии.

- Еще слово, Дин, и я тебе врежу, - предупредил Финниган.

- А я добавлю, - поддакнул Гарри, - или просто отменю заклинание.

- Ладно, отлично, как скажете, - отступил Дин, почувствовав, что парни явно не шутят, но не удержался от последней шпильки:

- Кто бы знал, что девушки из эскорта так падки на дешевую романтику, - едва слышно проворчал он, но на свою беду был услышан. В следующее мгновение сила, удерживавшая его на высоте, испарилась, и он оказался в свободном падении.

- Последнее предупреждение, - уведомил его Гарри, подхватывая в ярде от пола и вознося обратно. – Не парься, Шеймус, его жаба душит. Проклятье! Даже я тебе откровенно завидую. У тебя процесс вовлекал чувства и эмоции, а не пачку банкнот.

- Как у тебя? – хмуро, но проницательно заметил Финниган.

- У меня все, как в лучших домах Парижа, - усмехнулся Гарри, - и духе сокровенных чистокровных традиций.

- В смысле?

- По достижении определенного возраста, старший мужчина семьи отводит мальчика в определенное заведение получить новый опыт. Здесь это простой этап взросления, ничего сверхъестественного, - Гарри пожал плечами.

- Мерлин, внезапно я чувствую себя обделенным, ведь предполагается, что я живу по традициям и законам магического мира.

- Справедливости ради, хоть ты из полукровок, живущих в магическом мире, чистокровная у тебя мама, и честно говоря, я не думаю, что женщин посвящают в такие тонкости мужского воспитания.

- Ты же сказал - старший мужчина семьи, - подал голос Дин. – Насколько я помню, у тебя, Шей, нет дедушки, но должны же быть дяди или кузены.

- Мама вышла замуж по любви, против воли семьи, к тому же за магглорожденного, - монотонно ответил тот. – Род от нее отрекся.

- Почему они остались здесь? В смысле, если слизы сказали правду, найти работу ему было нелегко.

- Это и правда трудно, - ответил Финниган Дину, словно пять минут назад и не собирался с ним драться, - если не найдешь свою нишу или не найдется чистокровный родственник, который работает в Министерстве. Папа сделал и то и другое, он не понимал, почему кондитерский рынок был обязан сохранять однообразие ассортимента веками, а мамин троюродный дед по женской линии, чья жена считала брак по любви дико романтичным предприятием, помог получить патент.

- А кто тебя водил, Гарри? – поинтересовался Томас. – То есть... – поспешил он загладить бестактность, но Поттер его оборвал.

- Ремус Люпин.

- Погоди это что же получается… В тринадцать! – проявив редкостное единодушие воскликнули гриффиндорцы, уставившись на него во все глаза.

- Черт, нет, как и положено, мне было четырнадцать.

- Ох, я, кажется, знаю, - блеснул интеллектом Шеймус, - в то время, когда я вовсю корешился с Роном, из-за которого ты дулся на весь мир, как мышь на крупу, и подпускал только Гермиону с ее нотациями на тему «вы лучшие друзья, ты должен его простить, принять и т.д.».

- Мне не трудно, а ей нужна была практика в ораторском искусстве, - кивнул тот с кривой улыбкой.

- О да, я уверен, интеллектуальные беседы с дублем бесспорно пошли ей на пользу, - фыркнул Дин.

- Ну, мне она не жаловалась.

- И когда только успел? Ты же никогда не уходил больше чем на час?

- Дом Сириуса - это родовое поместье чистокровной семьи, - дернул плечом Гарри, - наличие Палаты Одиночества – не настолько редкое явление, чтобы стоило удивляться.

- Что за палата такая? – спросил Дин, пока Шеймус пораженно пялился на Гарри.

- Пустая комната без мебели, окон. Очертания двери, едва ее закроешь, сливаются с фоном, в который выкрашены стены, самого тоскливого цвета, не поддающегося воображению разумного человека. Но главное, с каким-то хитрым устройством замедления времени. Используется для воспитания воли и наказаний наследников. Ремус говорил, что большую часть своего детства Сириус преимущественно провел в ней, поскольку всегда был чересчур гриффиндорцем для вкусов его отца. Будучи первенцем, он никогда не подвергался столь же жестоким наказаниям, как Регулус, но был намного выносливее брата, вот и брал на себя вину за все, что ни попадя. Наверно, частично благодаря этому он смог не слететь с катушек в Азкабане – уж чего-чего, а опыта сидеть на голом полу и смотреть в абсолютно одинаковые стены ему не занимать, - парень горько покачал головой. – Самое отвратное в Палате, что, проведя в ней долгие беспросветные часы, начинаешь думать, будто о тебе забыли, никогда не выпустят и найдут твои истлевшие кости через годы, когда появится новое поколение детей, а потом выходишь, и оказывается, что прошли минуты и часы, а не недели и месяцы.

- Они запирали тебя там? – спросил Шеймус, в голосе, которого причудливо смешались праведное возмущение и искреннее благоговение.

- Кто? Да нет же! Мародеры так с детьми не обращаются, но умудряются всему найти полезное применение, - горячо открестился Гарри. – Наше время ведь всегда было ограничено и выхватывалось урывками, вот Сириус и придумал использовать комнату – она сейчас самая чистая и благоустроенная в поместье, и, когда у меня получалось вырваться к ним, мы всегда запирались там, чтобы пробыть вместе как можно дольше… наверстать упущенное.

- Стоп, я помню, перед самыми рождественскими каникулами ты задержался дольше обычного и сказал, что тебя научили пить.

- Ну что я могу сказать? - Поттер выпрямился и запустил пятерню в вихры. - Напряженные выдались выходные.

- Чтоб я сдох! И ты ничего не рассказал?

- Из нас троих только ты трепло, Дин. Шей тоже не бахвалится, но к нему же ты не пристаешь.

- Да чего я там не знаю? – риторически отреагировал Томас. – Вся его любовная эпопея прошла на моих глазах - от ежеутреннего ритуала букета полевых цветов на крыльцо дамы сердца до отвратительного вида обожания в конце, - скривился он, заставляя Шеймуса снова покраснеть. – Колись, Гарри, у тебя всегда самые захватывающие истории из всех.

- Знаете, я никогда не понимал, как Мародерам удавалось уламывать Ремуса на всякие безумства, - помолчав немного, с отдаленной мечтательностью сказал Гарри. – Он ведь такой ответственный, рассудительный, серьезный, спокойный и уравновешенный, что с трудом верится в его ликантропию. По идее, вторым в очереди на право опеки несовершеннолетнего является крестный, но для меня замена фигуры отца - Реми, а Сири вроде беспутного старшего братца, советами которого никогда не решишься воспользоваться.

- Почему нет? – заинтригованно спросил Дин.

- Потому что арифметика: девять раз получишь по морде, но десятый точно прокатит, не для всех подходящая. Понимаете, тюрьма не оставила его неповрежденным. Как-то отец сделал ему шутовской подарок - шипованый ошейник, и после Азкабана Сири начал его носить, а еще кожаные браслеты – это скрывало шрамы от кандалов, - гриффиндорцы непроизвольно кинули взгляд на темную полоску, обернувшуюся вокруг правого запястья их друга. Гарри заметил их внимание и добавил: – Второй у Ремуса. Сириус сохранил разум, но стал… жадным до наслаждения жизнью. Ремус сказал, что его пристрастие к свежим фруктам сравнимо разве что со школьным увлечением флиртом, - очевидно, судя по легкой улыбке, осветившей черты Поттера, ему пришло на ум что-то приятное, но он тряхнул головой, и момент лопнул как мыльный пузырь. – Короче, все оказалось до смешного легко – достаточно привести одну логически обоснованную причину, и Ремус способен согласиться на любую авантюру, - руки Гарри, выправляя дефекты шкуры, перемещались автоматически, а сам он казался унесенным воспоминаниями. – В то Рождество Сириусу втемяшилось научить меня пить, и естественно, Ремус нас за этим делом застукал. Сначала они мило поскандалили, но крестный быстро нашелся и выдвинул железный аргумент: «В этом возрасте Гарри неизбежно потянет на эксперименты, и лучше он напьется в нашей компании, а не где-то с кем-то, кто может воспользоваться его нетрезвым состоянием в своих, разной степени тяжести коварных целях». Судя по тому, как вытянулось лицо Ремуса, он в красках представил, что меня пьяного связывают по рукам и ногам праздничной ленточкой и дарят Тому, поэтому следующие полчаса мы таскали бутылки из погреба, а через часа два дегустаций и его лекций я превратился в профессионального сомелье. На этом бы все и закончилось, но Сириус с его неуемной энергией заявил, что я не изнеженный аристократишка, а настоящий мужчина, и все это дамское пойло не по мне. Поэтому меня срочно отрезвили, и мы перешли к пробе крепких напитков. В какой-то момент я вырубился, но был вытянут из блаженного небытия тем, что они снова ругались, и пока окончательно приходил в себя, услышал много нового. Например, что дедушка Поттер отвел их в бордель именно в этом возрасте и именно в это время года…

- Всех?

- Где двое Мародеров, там и остальные, а Сириус тогда уже практически переселился к Поттерам. У него отношения с родней окончательно стали портиться после распределения, представьте: потомок темнейшего семейства магического мира – гриффиндорец. Ориону нелегко было смириться с гриффиндорскими замашками сына в дошкольном возрасте, а тут на нем печать на всю жизнь.

- Повторение Лукаса, - выплюнул Дин.

- Не совсем, но в целом. В некоторых аспектах Лукас больше повторяет меня. Слизеринцы по-другому воспитывают детей - они считают жестокое обращение необходимым компонентом закаливания характера. Уж не знаю почему. Оливер относится к высшему сословию и вырос прекрасным лидером, хотя на него в жизни не подняли ни палочки, ни руки. На Сириуса тоже. Орион Блэк никогда бы не унизился до такого, он ограничивался психологическими пытками, за это сын и ненавидел, и уважал его одновременно. Впрочем, по-моему, это было взаимно, ведь фактически Сириус всю дорогу только и делал, что бросал вызов авторитету отца, не уступая ни на грош. Крестный со мной так и не согласился, хоть мы спорили об этом до хрипоты, но разве, по логике, не является ли его поведение демонстрацией пресловутого хребта, который им всем столь нетрадиционно пытаются вырастить? – Поттер передернул плечами, возвращаясь из отвлечения. – Как бы то ни было, у Лукаса нет этой роскоши. Уже сейчас он, как и Сириус, обречен курсировать по друзьям или торчать в школе, пока семья не пришлет официальный приказ явиться в отчий дом, которому он будет обязан подчиниться. И если я не успею к этому визиту доработать Стража, он «проболеет» все каникулы, поскольку с его папаши – садиста недоделанного – станется «забыть» вызвать ему колдомедика. А теперь, - Гарри сухо хохотнул, - спросите меня, почему я благодарен Тому, - все трое хитро переглянулись между собой и рассмеялись с новой силой, побросав свои занятия и держась за животы.

- Это про… просто…

- …блестяще!

_i(- И ты, Драко, утверждаешь, что они будущая элита нашего мира? – укоризненно поцокал языком Теренс Хиггс._

_- Да я лучше сам удавлюсь, чем зависеть от психов! – поддержал его Притчард._

_- Они полностью не в своем уме, - не на шутку встревоженный судьбой младшего брата и убежденностью гриффиндорцев в ее неизбежности, сказал Теодор, от волнения пропустивший уничижительный комментарий в адрес отца мимо ушей. - То грозят друг другу, то ржут как идиоты! – «говорят об опасности для Лукаса и смеются над ней». – Они просто ненормальные!_

_- Или же обладают внушительным арсеналом защитных механизмов, - спокойно парировал Малфой. - Если все - правда, Гриффиндор находится в состоянии фактической войны на выживание. Горстка детей против целого мира. Как долго выдержит психика под таким давлением? Эти трое могли умереть сегодня, - Забини открыл рот, но Драко опередил его возражение, - разумеется, мы предложим помощь в анализе собранных Поттером образцов, чтобы убедиться, но я не думаю, что они преувеличивали угрозу. Я верю, что они рисковали сегодня собой точно так же, как в Хогсмиде, и теперь точно так же демонстрируют не характерное для себя поведение: Томас не сварлив и никогда преднамеренно не жесток; Финниган воспитан матерью в аристократическом духе и обычно не позволяет себе проявление такой неподобающей невежливости и навязчивого интереса, граничащего с хамством; а Поттер не такой безразличный и не страдает приступами откровенности. Разговаривая с нами вечером, он каждый раз, когда мы затрагивали слишком личную тему, замыкался и переводил беседу в другое русло, - Драко неприятно задело, что контролируемая опасность их дуэльных сессий такого эффекта на него не оказывала. – Они умеют переключаться – это их, видимо, чисто гриффиндорский, способ сохранить рассудок. Вроде философии – я едва не умер, но жизнь продолжается, и я радуюсь ей._

_- Смех лекарство от всех болезней? – изогнул бровь Монтегю._

_- Смех не смех, но что-то, присущее им, - наблюдая в картине за спадающим весельем грифов, ответил Малфой. – После Хогсмида они пытались провернуть этот трюк со всеми факультетами, но мы высокомерно отказались. И кто единственные до сих пор ходят к Снейпу за успокаивающими настойками?)/i _

- Что было потом? – последний раз всхлипнув, спросил Финниган.

- Не вдаваясь в лишние подробности, скажем, что есть вещи, которых дети о родителях знать не должны ни в коем случае, - Гарри подтвердил свои слова категоричным жестом. – Короче они, наконец, заметили, что разбудили меня, договорившись делать из меня настоящего Мародера и следовать традиции. Поэтому меня привели в божеский вид и аппарировали во Францию. К тому моменту я уже так хотел спать, что мне было плевать на все абсолютно. Я был зол, раздражен, и у меня башка трещала, поэтому, когда Мадам спросила: «Чего молодой человек желает?», я не придумал ничего лучше, чем ответить, что еще не определился, - на этот раз улыбка определенно была хищной. - Ох, надо было видеть выражение лица Сириуса! Моей похмельной голове сразу стало так спокойно, правда, он чуть инфаркт не схлопотал и об пол не покалечился, его Ремус едва успел поймать, и впервые в жизни на меня рявкнул.

- Аха! – ликующе воскликнул Томас. – Твой крестный тоже не переносит геев!

- И он имеет на это кучу законных оснований, на которые ты не можешь ссылаться, - твердо ответил тот. – Магам эта неприязнь вживлена на генетическом уровне: в условиях стабильного снижения популяции на протяжении поколений любой несознательный гражданин, предпочитающий растрачивать свое драгоценное семя вхолостую, объявляется едва ли не врагом народа со всеми вытекающими. Учитывая перенаселение маггловского мира – причина несостоятельна.

- А дальше? – нетерпеливо влез Шеймус.

- Дальше меня на остаток выходных отдали в полное распоряжение Моник и Вероник.

- И как это было?

- Я был бы дико сконфужен, не будь так чертовски возбужден, - откровенно ответил он Шеймусу.

- Черт меня возьми! – завистливо воскликнул Дин. – Магический бордель должен быть волшебным местом! Вейлы, вампирши, чары, зелья… Оборотка! Чееерт…

- Да нет, - озадаченно переглянувшись с Финниганом, сказал Гарри, - в принципе, довольно стереотипное заведение VIP-класса. По крайней мере, то, услугами которого пользовались нескончаемые поколения моих предков, и, судя по тому, с какой опаской меня приветствовала Мадам, визит моего деда с Мародерами в полном составе запомнился им надолго. Хотя я не думаю, что в других местах предоставляется такой ассортимент и, господи, Дин, твое воображение меня честно пугает.

- Ой, да ладно вам, - закатил тот глаза, - кто теперь ханжа? Какой смысл в специализированных борделях, если не эксплуатировать возможности по полной?

- Практический, - язвительно вставил Шеймус, - даже я понимаю, что трудно объяснить, почему клиенты стареют раза в три медленнее положенного.

- Верно, - кивнул Поттер. – К тому же первый опыт чреват вероятными последствиями, из которых спонтанный выброс стихийной магии - только вершина айсберга и малейшее зло. Такое не скроешь, а вызывать чистильщиков на каждый инцидент накладно, итогом – это элегантное решение. Заведения бывают разные. То, куда водили меня, обладает приличной репутацией: его персоналу хорошо платят за конфиденциальность и соблюдение тайны, а не держат в рабстве.

- Ты шутишь?

- Добро пожаловать на темную сторону, - развел Гарри руками. – Другой мир - другие правила, Дин. Никаких представителей нечеловеческих рас: власти не поощряют зоофилию, да и связываться с ними себе дороже - они все чрезмерно гордые создания и безмерно мстительные. Вейлы, даром что птицы, образуют пары, как и лебеди, на всю жизнь, и устроят кровавую баню, если другой осквернит их тело. Вампира унизит роль шлюхи. В самом деле, где видано, чтобы женщина-вамп брала деньги за секс? Оборотень сам на такое не пойдет, но знатно отомстит за покушение на его свободу. Остальные ничем не лучше, и у каждого найдутся свои причины.

- Тогда кто? – изумился Финниган. – Потомки из Листа Позора?

- Во избежание другой, более глобальной проблемы, партнерши не должны обладать магией, - тихо ответил Гарри.

- Бедняжки, - издевательски посочувствовал Томас, - им приходится снизойти до маггл.

- Думаю, в этом вопросе маги придерживаются философии вампиров нашего фэнтези: люди - низшие существа, но для траха и еды сгодятся, - Гарри неприязненно скривился. – Единственная альтернатива маггле (и поверьте, это самое отвратительное из когда-либо услышанного мной) - бордельные подкидыши из числа девочек-сквибов. Других вариантов нет.

- Теперь ты точно издеваешься, - сузил глаза Шеймус.

- Нисколько, Сириус говорил, что многими это воспринимается как своего рода благодеяние, искривленное обеспечение ее будущего, а не брошенность на произвол судьбы. Женщины в магическом мире - товар, стоимость которого определяется магической состоятельностью, красота и ум плетутся в конце списка.

- Большинство мужчин не любит умных женщин, - указал Дин.

- Для магов это только часть проблемы, для них даже пришлая выше сквиба. Они и мальчика, продолжателя фамилии, вышвырнут без сожаления и никогда не вспомнят, что уж говорить о девочке?

- Странная логика у чистокровных. Блэки со своими сквибами поступают также? – спросил Томас.

- У них никогда не рождались сквибы, - презрительно фыркнул Гарри, - как и у Поттеров и, к слову, любой по-настоящему древней семьи. У каждого старинного рода есть свой способ избежать такой напасти.

- Значит, для магов в порядке вещей - сдать собственного ребенка в бордель, а потом самим же туда ходить и тра… Господи, меня сейчас стошнит!

- Спасибо за гадкий образ, Дин, о котором я долго и упорно пытался не думать, но ты прав, и кровосмешение не исключено. Может, инцест не сознательный, но, тем не менее, омерзительный.

- Как он может быть несознательным?

- Маги не умеют определять наличие магического ядра у плода на ранних стадиях беременности, но как только мать и ребенок отделены, проводится проверка, и если результат негативный, шансы на появление магии у младенца нулевые. Женщина фактически вынашивает ребенка в тайне, во-первых, суеверно боясь сглаза, во-вторых, появляться в обществе с раздутым животом считается дурным вкусом - виват маскировочным чарам. Публично оглашаются только удачные роды, и никто не афиширует рождение сквиба, а избавившись от младенца, невозможно предположить, как девочка будет выглядеть взрослой, ведь сквибы не наследуют родовую внешность.

- Откуда им знать, раз они не держат их рядом достаточно долго? – нахмурился Финниган.

- Интересный вопрос, - задумчиво уставившись в пространство, ответил Гарри.

- Думаешь, он поэтому на этот раз нацелился на девочек? – переглянувшись с Томасом, спросил Шеймус, следуя строгой инструкции Гермионы не позволять Гарри проваливаться в задумчивость. – Надеясь, что отклик будет меньше, чем с мальчиками.

- Нет. Первая жертва - парень, - сведя брови, ответил Поттер и, пачкая лоб, потер его кончиками пальцев. – И он сначала хотел не просто мальчиков, а первых сыновей младше четырнадцати. Большая разница.

- В чем? – удивился Дин.

- Первенцы, - ахнул Финниган.

- Приоритетная цель: будущие главы семей, ответственные за всех членов клана, а потому и самые магически одаренные из потомков. Теперь, судя по жертвам, хотя выборка из двух не показатель, я предполагаю, что он несколько понизил стандарты и берет все, что может, - подхватил Поттер. – Магический принцип взаимодействия – мальчики получают силу, девочки - защиту, что, согласитесь, тоже неплохо, учитывая, что защиту моей матери он уже вон сколько лет сломать не может. Однако предпочтение исключительно чистокровных и девственных осталось в силе, поэтому эта дрянь и перла в Слизерин, где этого добра навалом в неразбавленном виде, - он мельком оглянулся на поверженное существо, занимавшее львиную долю ширины холла. – Думаю, он не рассчитывал, что оно начнет сбор раньше. Еще немного - и оно намертво застряло бы между стенами.

- Откуда ты всю эту хрень знаешь?

- Меня с тринадцати лет воспитывали чистокровный маг и книжный червь, - не удержавшись, Гарри хмыкнул при мысленном образе этого гибрида с оборотнем. – Наследие тоже помогает.

- Это еще что за фигня?

- Вроде коллективного знания предков, переходит от одного Главы Рода к другому. Преемственность поколений без потерь, - с долей благоговения проинформировал Финниган. – Гарри не за красивые глазки кличут Лордом.

- Благодаря этому мы получили Мельтона в союзники, - сказал Гарри. – Его привлекла моя система восприятия мира, своего рода схематическое изображение процессов мышления, но материалом для дальнейшей вербовки он использует наличие древнего знания, в отражении которого они видят во мне равного. Год назад я воспринимался бы ими ребенком.

_i(- Поттер говорил, что не нуждается в нас, что может обойтись без наших знаний и понимания политических тонкостей._

_- Очевидно, - неверяще покачал головой Пьюси. - Зачем ему «дети», когда на него работают действующие члены Законодательного Собрания?_

_- Лорд Мельтон также заседает в первом секторе Палаты Лордов. Он весьма почитаем в правительственных кругах… к его мнению прислушиваются._

_- Мерлин милосердный, - прошептала Милисента, - мы недооценили масштаб.)/i _

- Это как-то… - Дин замялся, подыскивая слово.

- Странно? Дико? Жутко?

- Довольно, Гарри, верим на слово, хватит демонстрировать свои «плюсы частного начального образования», - шутливо заметил Финниган, впрочем, не менее впечатленный.

- Я, честно говоря, настолько привык делить свою голову с несколькими жителями, что почти не обращаю внимания.

- Несколько - это конкретно сколько?

- Ох, даже не знаю, Шей, - Поттер закончил возню с тушей и принялся критично вычищать себя. – Давай проведем инвентаризацию: есть Старина, который не требует представлений, ангел-хранитель…

- Кто? Они на самом деле существуют? – изумился Томас.

- Маленьким я думал, что да, - он снова улыбнулся той ностальгической полуулыбкой и сложил руки на груди. – Я думал, он тот, кто подсказывает мне вещи, которые я не мог знать: типа как двигаться в драке, определять слабые места противника и правильно бить по ним, ставить блоки, - Поттер пожал плечами с видимым безразличием, как будто это не приоткрывало чуть больше завесу тайны с его детских лет. – Или, заболев, мог очнуться на улице, жуя какую-то зелень, и скоро мне становилось лучше, хотя родня никогда не вызывала врача и не давала лекарств. Фактически уже то, что я выходил наружу, было странно, учитывая, что меня всегда запирали в чулане, боясь, что я заражу Дадличку, хотя он всегда заблевал первым, но я поправлялся скорее, и на мне все быстрее заживало. Вроде инстинктивного понимания, что необходимо организму, чтобы подстегнуть регенерацию. Теперь-то я соображаю, что это раздражение определенных рецепторов пробуждало рефлексы, полезные для конкретных ситуаций, но называю его так по-прежнему. Вы видели его сегодня в действии с Луной. Я в жизни такого не делал, но, тем не менее, знал.

- И не забудем хит на все времена незабвенного В-в-волда! - на манер заправского конферансье, подтолкнул к продолжению Дин.

- Не-а. Этот уникален в своем роде, - хмыкнул Гарри, прислонившись к стене, - все остальные сидят тихо в отведенном им уголке моего сознания и используются по мере надобности, а он – агрессор. Что, в свою очередь, приводит нас к девочкам.

- Мать моя женщина, так ты и правда ощущаешь каждую из подопечных?

- Я не чувствую их чувствами, но какая-то часть меня всегда распознает их.

- Мерлин, как ты еще не свихнулся?

- В конце концов, человек способен к чему угодно приспособиться, - небрежно дернул плечом Гарри, - я же и так не был единоличным пользователем моего разума. Протекторат занял свою нишу и, кстати, оказался весьма полезным и для меня тоже, - он печально улыбнулся. – История моей жизни.

- Ты говоришь так, словно это что-то плохое, - оскорблено заметил Финниган.

- Да нет, наверное, - неопределенно ответил Гарри, - только иногда я задаюсь вопросом: кем бы я вырос, не случись некоторые из столкновений? Меня сформировали другие: Дамблдор сделал героем, Волдеморт – смертельным врагом, вы – лидером, Василиск – магом, невосприимчивым к ядам. Желая понять, почему Добби зациклился на мне, я научился видеть магию. Один человек ошибочно принял за Протектора и был достаточно благороден, чтобы не воспользоваться ситуацией, а фактически настоял на принятии мной роли, и в результате я обзавелся мощнейшей ментальной защитой. Вот так и выходит, что в итоге я всего лишь совокупность.

- Спорное заявление, - задумчиво сказал Дин со странной серьезностью, - не будь ты собой, ты не поперся бы спасать Джинни, не принял ответственность за наши действия и не посчитал своим долгом стать евнухом, - Гарри демонстративно осмотрелся в поисках очередного камушка, и тот благоразумно заткнулся.

- С твоей логикой это превратится в бесконечное хождение по кругу, - закатил он глаза и съехал по стене, устраиваясь на полу. - Извечный вопрос: яйцо или курица? Но погрешность была внесена в отправную точку всех расчетов моей матерью, которая любила своего сына достаточно сильно, чтобы нарушить основные табу.

- Так, я не понял о какой защите идет речь, - вернулся к ранней теме Шеймус. – Разве это не способ защиты добродетели?

- Протекторат Чести – это только звучит гордо и благородно, - отмахнулся Поттер, запрокидывая голову и прикрывая веки. – Хотя, насколько я понимаю, изначально, в далекой древности, он таким и задумывался - как способ оградить девушку от недостойных посягательств и одновременно практикой в воспитании меры ответственности за возложенные на его плечи судьбы - у мальчиков.

- Каким образом?

- Крепостные и арендаторы могут восприниматься как должное - числами в доходных книгах. Протекторат был способом помочь увидеть человека за навязанным обязательством, потому что надо быть конченой сволочью, чтобы испытывать чувства другого человека и остаться равнодушным. Особенно женские, - хмыкнул он, - тут маги древности сделали ход конем: осознание и понимание женских эмоций смягчает, привязывает, завлекает в ловушку заботы и демонстрирует непознанную сторону жизни. После Протектората Чести, тебе уже никогда не быть прежним человеком.

_i(Слизеринцы дружно повернулись к Эдварду Эйвери, который единственным на их курсе был подвергнут принятию этих чар. Его трепетное отношение к сестрам неоднократно подвергалось насмешкам, но в свете слов Поттера приобретало иное значение._

_- Он прав? – спросил Малфой._

_Эдвард гордо приосанился и ограничился торжественным кивком, никак внешне не проявляя, с какой жадностью он ловил из уст гриффиндорца детали отношения Поттера к его обязательствам Протектората после многозначительного незаметного тычка под ребра от Эбигайль при первом упоминании чар.)/i _

- Однако в современном мире он, к сожалению, утратил свое первоначальное намерение и практически не используется. Подходящих невест становится все меньше, их расхватывают как горячие пирожки, еще в колыбелях, предварительные контракты обсуждаются в обществе, а потому всем отлично известно, кто кому обещан. В этих условиях только полный кретин станет навязываться даме, рискуя посадить на шею сразу двух кровников.

- Двух? – Томас.

- Семьи девушки и предполагаемого жениха, - вставил Финниган.

- Верно, но не исключена вероятность, что сама девушка кем-то увлечется, и тут в дело вступает Протектор. Как правило, им становился брат или кузен, обитающий под одной крышей с объектом, - он отправил озорную усмешку Шеймусу, - из-за чего компонент мужского бессилия не ввели в комплекс заклинания за ненадобностью. Правда, сейчас, в связи с демографическими проблемами, им может также выступить нареченный девушки, но если он чего лишнего себе позволит, ему самому голову открутят. Итак, чары настроены на определенный спектр эмоций, и Протектор получает полную власть над ними. Он тот, кто следит, чтобы у нее не возникло романтических привязанностей, поскольку невеста обязана быть нетронутой физически и эмоционально.

- Бред, - неверяще покачал головой Дин.

- Не скажи, даже магглы верят в эффект телегонии, а у магов как-никак, на это куда больше оснований.

- Почему это? – воинственно спросил Дин.

- И что это за эффект такой? – встрял Финниган, заставляя Томаса закатить глаза, а Поттера, издавшего мученический стон, приступить к очередным объяснениям:

- Считается, что у женщин совершенно отличная от мужчин структура биополя, или, по-вашему, ауры. В процессе сношения между мужчиной и женщиной происходит интенсивный обмен, который оставляет неизгладимый отпечаток на женской энергетике, сохраняя информацию обо всех мужчинах, с которыми она когда-либо имела связь. Также считается, что вся эта информация непременно отражается на ее детях и хранится очень долго, хоть и не бесконечно, и избавиться от нее по-другому невозможно, только воздерживаться и ждать, пока сама не выветрится. Нашими учеными подтверждено влияние данного эффекта на животных, но применимо к людям телегония продолжает считаться лженаукой, хотя большинство уверено, что именно поэтому во многих религиях и нациях девушкам запрещались внебрачные и добрачные связи. У магов все намного строже: волшебство реагирует на желания, намерения, от того больше запретов, ведь, заблуждение это или истина, никто не хочет, чтобы его ребенок нес в себе следы чужой магии. Поэтому замуж - исключительно девственницей…

- Погоди, - опешил Дин, - их что… проверяют?

- Как я уже говорил, женщина в магическом обществе - не более чем товар и до заключения сделки-брака обязана дожить неповрежденной. Обследование - часть обязательных предсвадебных ритуалов, слава богу, не физическое, а специальным заклинанием. Все-таки, как не крути, но существуют ведь и другие… хм, альтернативные пути скомпрометировать девушку, помимо явного. Поцелуи, объятия, прикосновения и даже взгляды, не упоминая контакт голой кожи. Помните прошлогодний маразм розовой жабы с допустимой дистанцией между представителями различных полов и прочие правила в отношениях студентов? Это было согласно здешним правилам этики и манер. По идее, то, что Гермиона позволяет Рону, считается вопиюще недопустимым. Хотя меня самого передергивает каждый раз, когда он тянет к ней хлебальник, - Гарри задрожал от отвращения.

- Работа под прикрытием никогда не бывает легкой, - успокоил его Томас, - она знала, на что шла.

- Что напоминает мне, - встрял Финниган, - как долго это еще должно продолжаться? Меня достало изображать из себя его единомышленника.

- Кроме тебя некому: наслаждайся своей исключительностью, - оскалился на него Поттер. – Мне он завидует, Невилла считает тюфяком и презирает, что сия недостойная личность, в отличие от него, всего такого неповторимого и необыкновенного, все же станет Лордом, Дином пренебрегает в силу очевидных причин, по которым тебя относит к приемлемому варианту для общения. В понимании Рона, вы принадлежите к более-менее равному социальному кругу, но из-за твоего происхождения, твой общественный статус намного ниже его собственного. Без обид, - отметив возмущенное выражение на лице Шеймуса, он примиряющее поднял руки, - я пересказываю чужие мысли, а не свои. Меня он вообще ненавидит до глубины души, но нам его терпеть осталось недолго, я почти закончил с Роном Уизли.

- Погоди, так то, что Герм ходит с ним за ручку, загрязняет ее ауру?

- При всем свойственном нам духе экспериментаторства есть вещи, которые ни один из нас не захочет проверять на практике, - поучительно ответил Гарри. – Например, исследовать, будут ли дети Гермионы от другого мужчины, нести в себе черты Рональда. Мы не начинали эту шараду, пока я не научился ее экранировать, будь благословенна магия домовиков и имя Добби! – усмехнулся он. – Несчастный был в ужасе, когда я объяснил, зачем мне это надо, и ужасе настолько сильном, что вдвоем мы за вечер придумали нечто революционное и ранее считавшееся невозможным.

_i(- Если память мне не изменяет – это где-то курсе на третьем Грейнджер стала вдруг жутко пугливой и чуть что активно хваталась за руку Уизли и вешалась ему на шею, - впечатленно хмыкнула Пэнси._

_- Стоит признать, мы сильно недооценили их способность манипулировать людьми и играть на чужих слабостях, - поддакнула Милисент. – Ведь все остальное сделало не в меру раздутое эго рыжего идиота. Поттер хорошо читает людей. Думаешь, нас тоже?_

_- Я бы не исключала подобной вероятности, - пробормотала Паркинсон._

_- Кровавый Барон - наш призрак! – в гуле возмущенных голосов донесся выкрик одного из семикурсников._

_- Что, как мы видели, не мешает ему быть на короткой ноге с Гарри, - сладко улыбнулась в ответ Дафна. – Как и разжигать наш интерес обрывочными фактами.)/i _

- Ты в порядке? – озабоченно спросил Финниган, устраиваясь рядом с утомленно выглядевшим Поттером.

- У меня такое ощущение, что я забыл нечто важное, - рассеянно ответил тот, растирая напряженность в плечах.

- Ага, объяснить каким макаром Протекторат защищает тебя, - поддакнул Томас.

- Самым неожиданным. Угадайте, какой заразой обнаруженным? – его собеседники солидно кивнули друг другу. – Как я говорил, в наши дни это, в основном, способ контроля, но я не сосредоточен на личных переживаниях, а настроен исключительно на негативные эмоции. Так я знаю, что недавно Лаванда повздорила с Забини.

- Будет дуэль? – глаза гриффиндорцев загорелись.

- Настолько далеко мне заходить еще не приходилось, кровожадные вы мои, - фыркнул Гарри. – Большинство парней отпугивает само упоминание протектора, да и ничего такого, с чем бы девочки не справились сами, они себе пока не позволяли. Вообще-то, как правило, они не ценят моего чрезмерного вмешательства, но рады наличию в качестве запасного варианта. В любом случае, я еще на первых подопечных обнаружил, что, несмотря на всю спектральную настройку, иногда девочки испытывают такое, что сшибают все на своем пути. Разумеется, ничего, кроме неудобства, я в этом тогда не углядел, - он спрятал лицо в ладонях. - Вы просто вообразить себе не можете, как это невыносимо ярко, чисто и искренне, и упаси меня Боже ненароком держаться за одну из них в момент такого всплеска, поскольку тогда это вообще неумолимо. Мы так чувствовать не умеем. Девочки для меня словно путеводная звезда, живой, пульсирующий сплав, способный вытянуть меня отовсюду, куда бы меня ни утянуло, самый стабильный ориентир и аварийная кнопка для назойливого внимания Томми. Ирония в том, что он сам ее нашел, когда в прошлом году перелопатил мне мозги, и главное, что только я могу определить, где чья эмоция и чье чувство, а для других - это мое личное, и мне не нужно беспокоиться, что Волдеморт убьет кого-то, чтобы избавиться от этой чумы. Даже на гребаную мышь действует – я так закрываю все, не скрытое чарами конфиденциальности, но нежелательное для чужих глаз, хотя он, наткнувшись на «розовые сопли», просто не лезет дальше, цедит сквозь зубы презрительное «педик» и тихо радуется, что я последний Поттер на земле.

- Плохо он тебя знает, - хихикнул Финниган.

- Ты у нас неистребим!

- Трусы приспосабливаются, герои погибают – это закон жизни. Иногда все, что требуется - один благородный поступок, с последствиями которого никак не расправиться. Невилл тому наглядный пример. Я… Поттеры никогда не были многочисленными, в основном, потому что не умеем оставаться в стороне, даже девиз нашей семьи - присяга справедливости, мы и женщин выбираем себе из числа тех, кто будет сражаться вместе с нами. Разве удивительно, что после череды войн нас практически истребили? Снейп прав: если у меня не появится детей, род Поттеров угаснет, - Гарри задушил зевок, потер глаза, отгоняя усталость и заставляя Шеймуса обратить на него заинтересованный взгляд.

- Когда ты спал в последний раз?

- Сегодня, - фыркнул тот, от чего угрюмый взгляд сокурсника лишь углубился, и он взволнованно переглянулся с Томасом – между окончанием встречи со слизеринцами и настоящим моментом прошло чересчур мало времени для полноценного сна. Словно прочитав его мысли, Гарри закатил глаза и проворчал: - Я в порядке, мамочки.

- Ты изматываешь себя, - хмуро отозвался Дин.

- Ну, не похоже, что я получаю привилегию выбора. Вещи закрутились, время почти на исходе.

- И все-таки…

- Я спал трое суток и две ночи подряд, этого должно хватить примерно на месяц, - отмахнулся Поттер. – Мне только нельзя останавливаться, тогда я функционален, поэтому, будь любезен, поторапливайся: у меня еще полно дел. Странное стечение обстоятельств разгрузило меня, дав возможность заняться старыми заметками Ремуса.

- Он их все-таки нашел! Возьмешь меня в проект по Стражу?

- Конечно, Дин.

- А зачем он им вообще понадобился, а? – спросил Финниган. – В смысле, насколько я понял, твоему крестному это было не нужно, и в целом, жестокое обращение на нашем факультете не злободневная проблема.

- Мы по природе своей не одиночки, и, так или иначе, даже с ослабленными чарами каждый выходец из Гриффиндора получал ощущение плеча, и не важно - от одного человека или целой группы. Мы антагонисты Слизерину, попасть в который значит: отправиться плавать с акулами и либо научиться грызть глотки, либо самому стать чьей-то едой.

- Сурово.

- Это политика, там дела по-другому не делаются. Я где-то вычитал определение дипломатии как искусства сказать человеку гадость, заставив принять оскорбление за комплимент.

- Н-да, что-что, а это слизы умеют мастерски.

- Шляпа ведь тоже не дура и не принимает решение с потолка, основываясь на неком потенциале. К одиннадцати годам черты характера личности уже определены, и это львиная доля в выборе факультета. Сириус всю жизнь защищал младшего брата и получил направление, исходя из этого; я все детство выживал и вполне мог продолжить улучшать навыки в Слизерине. Но выбрал иное. Мародеры были в курсе этих различий не понаслышке, малышня за их анонимным заступничеством обращалась почти поголовно. Они задумались о создании Защитника, кстати, наш вариант названия мне нравится больше, засвидетельствовав одно происшествие, которое дало им понимание, что, хотя Гриффиндор для своих тихая гавань, это не исключает наличие внешних угроз.

- Что случилось? – предчувствуя очередной захватывающий дух рассказ, азартно спросил Дин.

- Вам еще не надоело слушать мои сказки на ночь? Нет, я, конечно, всегда подозревал, что у меня красивый голос, но ведь не настолько же, - съязвил тот, и Томас бросил в него ластиком. – Ладно-ладно, уговорили. Итак, жила-была одна очень неприятная девочка, которой дико не нравилось, что каждый год имя одной грязнокровки оказывается в списке успеваемости выше ее собственного. И вот однажды она решила отомстить за свое оскорбление, ведь она же маг, высшее существо: умнее, сильнее, бла-бла-бла - и попросила своего жениха прилюдно унизить нахалку. Тот сделал, как его просили, и после ужина подошел к названной магглорожденной и предложил разделить его постель, но, разумеется, в более сильных выражениях и сравняв ее с плинтусом в процессе. Девушка посмотрела на него, как на болвана, коим он, по сути, являлся, и отклонила. Парень обиделся и постарался убедить ее более насильственными методами, за что и удостоился любимого приемчика маггловских девчонок на глазах у всей школы и предупреждения, что в следующий раз его лишат фамильных драгоценностей вовсе.

- Так держать, сестренка!

- Да, моя мама могла быть еще той стервой, - гордо усмехнулся Гарри.

- Почему они не использовали Протекторат?

- Мародеры не собирались концентрировать защиту в одних руках, они хотели что-то общее и постоянное, - Поттер снова помассировал шейные мускулы. - К тому же репутация отца с друзьями как балагуров-бездельников - идеального прикрытия для их миссии праведной мести - не вызывала той же степени доверия, которую девочки возложили на меня. Привет, киса, - внезапно заявил он присоединившейся к ним миссис Норрис, которая отерлась о его ногу и вольготно устроилась на коленях. – Где твой хозяин? – душераздирающе зевнул Гарри, почесывая ее за ушком.

На какое-то время между ними воцарилась тишина, и единственным звуком в холле было довольное урчание кошки, пока ему не положил конец тихий голос Томаса:

- Гарри, глянь-ка на эту группу символов. Они другие.

- В смысле? – осторожно ссаживая миссис Норрис и поднимаясь, спросил тот.

- Выбиваются из концепции остального рисунка.

- По мне, они все одинаковые, - скептично сощурился присоединившийся к ним Шеймус.

- Не знаю, как объяснить точнее.

- Чутье художника, - кивнул Гарри. – Давайте посмотрим, - продолжил он, вынимая волшебную палочку и театрально постукивая ею о ладонь до первых искр, как фея из диснеснеевской «Золушки». – Так это у нас… угу, а это… нет, не сюда. А если… да… тихонько, потянем тут… - приговаривал Поттер, а в его глазах разливалась густая зелень. В голове вспыхнула картина зала в полуразрушенном храме с возвышавшимся в центре каменным алтарем и установленной на нем грязной хрустальной чашей. Рядом с ней лежал жуткого вида кинжал с изысканной хрустальной рукояткой с изображением орнамента, идентичного тому, что был на чаше. – Нори, нет! – рявкнул он, заставляя друзей подскочить и оглянуться на кошку, послушно замершую у лужи натекшей жидкости, за его спиной. – Дин, зарисуй эту группу отдельно, - Гарри выделил контуром подразумеваемый сектор, - они не имеют отношения к остальной части, а гарантируют завершение миссии. Мы можем это использовать, - он отошел от них, вытаскивая зеркало. – Пират, группа наготове?

- Да, но опрос пленных ничего не дал, - легкое колебание. - Там порядок?

- Мы обезвредили тварь, и у меня есть для вас цель.

- Откуда?

- Существо увеличивалась соразмерно поглощенному объему. Я все думал, как оно проберется назад раздутым, но оказалось, что, набрав нужное количество, сработал бы встроенный портключ. Я проследил направление – это Мронслен. Координаты…

- Я знаю, где это, - бодро прервали его. – Что-то еще?

- Я больше ничего не видел, не знаю, ждет там вас кто-нибудь или нет, но проверить не помешает, - прощаний ни в коем виде на этот раз не последовало, Гарри снова зевнул и тяжело облокотился на стену. Дин с внезапным озарением заметил, что движения Поттера постепенно сменились с плавной хищнической грации на резкие и чуть неловкие, как это бывало у его дяди Филиппа, страдавшего хронической бессонницей и восполнявшего недостаток сна большими дозами кофеина.

- Честное слово, я удивлен, что медичка не держит тебя загруженным, - сокрушенно покачав головой, пробормотал Томас, скосив на Поттера глаза, и что-то в виде сокурсника выдало того с головой. – Трюки психов, - вздохнул он.

- Трюки психов, - слабо улыбаясь, покорно согласился Гарри и, надеясь отвлечь себя, начал призывать ампутированные в ходе борьбы щупальца и складывать их аккуратной кучкой, - но держите это при себе.

- Что это значит?

- Пациенты психушек всегда используют уловки, чтобы не пить таблетки и оставаться в проясненном сознании. Киношный прием. Гарри дурит Помфри и не принимает снотворное.

- И вы будете держать об этом рот на замке, - более твердо сказал Гарри.

- Почему ты не позволишь нам помочь? – возмутился Шеймус.

- Поскольку это я должен сделать сам, - он закрыл глаза и откинул голову на стену, - в полном одиночестве.

- Что это? – подозрительно поинтересовался Томас.

- Планирование, - поколебавшись, выдавил все-таки Поттер, и его собеседники впали в почтительную тишину.

- Гермиона знает? – слегка поколебавшись, спросил Шеймус.

- Стал бы я заниматься этим ночами и в больнице? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Гарри. – Мне необходимо предусмотреть все возможности при наихудшем развитии событий. Каждый из вас должен получить свою часть плана, иначе все будет зря, и, согласитесь, глупо заварить такую кашу и не пойти дальше стратегии избегания перехода конфликта в открытую форму полномасштабной войны и возможности закончить его все равно как, главное - с наименьшими потерями. Мы обязаны учесть, что будет дальше: не просто не позволить Волдеморту узурпировать власть, задавить диктатуру Дамблдора в зародыше, но и не допустить окончательного падения магической Британии в тартарары. Обновленная форма правления и структуры государства, проекты конституции и реформ, пересмотр и изменение законов – мы не разводим демагогию, дискутируя об этом на собраниях, и не обсуждаем гипотетическое общество. Часть подразделений Неприкасаемых буквально зрит в будущее, а я тот, кто должен обеспечить его исполнение, привлекая нужных людей, избавляясь от хлама, договариваясь, отзывая долги, иногда нагло подкупая и напрямую угрожая. Единственное одолжение, которое нам оказал паук – это превращение меня в настолько значимую фигуру, что мне достает влияния делать все это, поскольку, благодаря его же усилиям, быть очередным Поттером, как я и говорил слизеринцам, тут мало. Моя работа - успеть подготовить все части паззла и составить для вас инструкции по его сборке.

- Она не может не знать…

- Я, слава богу, еще не женат, чтобы перестать иметь секреты от девушки, - с усмешкой прервал тот.

- Эй, у нас принято жениться после окончания обучения, - вступился Финниган. – Мои предки, родители Гарри и Невилла. Что плохого в ранних браках?

- Соломенные вдовы, - проворчал в ответ Поттер.

- Но, в самом деле, Гарри, Гермиона должна отдавать себе отчет о вероятных вариантах развития событий.

- Гипотетическое знание и фактическое осуществление – разные категории, Дин, - отрицательно качнув головой, ответил он. – Если она узнает, что я выписываю для вас части «Бизнес-плана» и отправляю их на хранение, она психанет и начнет переживать, а мне нужно, чтобы она мыслила трезво. Гермиона - половина моего мозга, мы с ней много обсуждали перспективы на будущее, теоретизировали, спорили. Она единственная, кто помимо меня знает все в деталях, поскольку кучу времени провела, выискивая логические дыры в наших проектах и заставляя меня продумывать каждую мелочь. Герм - умница и в крайнем случае сможет сама соединить воедино и подкорректировать по ходу дела, где надо, но это никогда не задумывалось работой для одного человека. Я должен успеть закончить, подтянуть все ниточки и оставить конкретные памятки, и - да, умом она понимает необходимость действий на случай, если меня не окажется рядом, чтобы объяснить, что да как, лично. Однако это не делает принятие хоть каплю легче.

_i(- Мерлин, ну и самомнение, - фыркнул кто-то, и Малфой аж поморщился от очевидной глупости заявления. Чего у Поттера было не отнять, так это интуитивного чутья на выход из любой ситуации, даже когда его не существует, даже когда лазейку приходится в темпе создавать самому. Неблагоприятный прогноз грифов в точности совпадал с его собственным, и именно в этом заключалась основная ирония. В его понимании настоящую опасность представляла не война, уж к ним-то маги были привычны, а паника, преданно следовавшая по пятам постпобедной эйфории, когда одуревший от страха Магический Мир станет выискивать потенциальных врагов едва ли не на ровном месте. Изучая историю, Драко сумел уяснить неизбежную цикличность ее процессов и, в отличие от своего отца, не был настолько оптимистичен насчет неспособности официальной власти отказаться от финансовой поддержки чистокровных семей, дабы откупиться от неприятностей._

_Поттер планировал разорвать порочный круг. Он открыто заявил об этом всего несколько часов назад и сейчас без рисовки, игры на публику и попыток привлечь к себе внимание подтверждал свое намерение, вскользь упоминая вероятность собственной кончины, хладнокровно и беспечно заложив руки в карманы, словно речь шла о переменной в уравнении. А самое отвратительное, что он действительно способен на такое самопожертвование, на самом деле в состоянии, не колеблясь, отдать свою жизнь, предпочтя личному что-то другое. Здесь был заложен главный фактор его успеха, потому что это чувствуется, потому что толпу, неспособную существовать саму по себе, выдрессировали видеть в нем решение всех проблем, и она радостно подчинится новому вожаку, восторженно обретая смысл жизни в указанных его властной рукой горизонтах и целях. И Поттер собирался воспользоваться этими преимуществами. Отчасти Драко было отрадно видеть доказательства, что уникальная способность гриффиндорца ориентироваться в живой ситуации, не ограничивается полем боя. Он неоднократно дрался с ним и уже дважды видел, как тот противостоит куда более страшным врагам. В бою, как и во всем другом, Поттер действовал в поразительно эффективном, хотя, по его скромному мнению, излишне рискованном стиле. Драко не переставала изумлять эта неимоверная скорость, с которой тот успевал все подмечать и предполагать, сопоставлять факты и интуицию для вычисления оптимального решения, где даже специально подставленное под удар тело гарантированно получало ущерб наименьший из возможных. Как только он мог столько лет принимать за тупицу обладателя столь многозадачного мышления и многослойной логики? Способного мыслить неординарно, причем в нескольких плоскостях. Он отнюдь не считал себя ущербным на фоне Поттера, но был готов признать если не интеллектуальное превосходство, то факт, что сам свихнулся бы щелкать мозгами в таком режиме. Ему для размышлений были необходимы покой, тишина и куча подготовленных к перевариванию данных. Но насколько Драко успел распознать Гарри, в кризисной ситуации Поттера просто не существовало. Когда он… такой, что-то в нем менялось, исчезали его проблемы, страхи и сомнения, он был собран, уверен и предельно внимателен к деталям. И, похоже, с той же концентрацией, которую Поттер вкладывал в стратегию выживания в битве, он рассчитывал завершение задачи наилучшим образом, что включало в себя кардинальное изменение существующего строя как превентивную меру возникновения последующих Темных Лордов. Логично, бескомпромиссно, безжалостно – идеально. С другой стороны, неискорененные остатки детской ревности от того, что великая судьба досталась кому-то другому, менее достойному, завяли под натиском более сильного чувства – зависти, что при всей глобальности замысла Поттеру не страшно ошибиться и ответить за последствия, как ему самому – слизеринцу и Малфою, рожденному и выращенному властвовать и повелевать. Губы Малфоя тронула слабая улыбка. Преимущество представителей других факультетов, Неприкасаемых, в том и состоит, что они не просто осознают, но и безоговорочно принимают: Поттер - лидер, причем не потенциальный, а прирожденный.)/i_

- Интересно, Гермиона начнет психовать до или после того, как тебя придушит? – со слабой претензией на юмор осведомился Шеймус.

- Вероятно, в процессе, - сухо хохотнул Поттер, поддержав его порыв, впрочем, без особого энтузиазма, и после недолгих раздумий, за неимением других альтернатив, принимаясь деловито заталкивая груду обрубков в пасть твари. Финниган безмолвно присоединился к его усилиям по утилизации.

- О каких сроках идет речь? – спустя долгую паузу, едва слышно спросил Дин, старательно не отрывая глаз от листа бумаги.

- Этот год, - тихо сказал Гарри, когда уже казалось, что ответа не последует. – При сохранении текущих тенденций переждем еще один, и спасать уже будет нечего.

_i(Лица слизеринцев при откровении Поттера представляли полную противоположность выражениям суровой сосредоточенности гриффиндорцев, которые, как и они, застыли в торжественном молчании.) /i_

- Мерлин, спаситель! Что тут твориться? – потрясенно воскликнул завхоз, заставая их врасплох и вынуждая, едва заметно дрогнув, синхронно развернуться ему навстречу.

_i(- Попались! – констатировал Эдвард, с сожалением и удивлением, поскольку гриффиндорцы не проявили ни капли волнения.) /i_

- Мы все уберем, - выставляя ладони в универсальной просьбе к миру, заверил его Поттер.


	6. 35

**Глава 35**

Аргус Филч не реагировал: всем его вниманием безраздельно завладела огромная студенистая масса чего-то, зависшая над полом. Он пораженно отмечал отдельные свидетельства разгулявшегося хаоса, бескомпромиссно выставленные в ярком свете факелов. Под конец неимоверно расширившиеся зрачки остановились на растрепанном гриффиндорце, безмолвно требуя объяснений случившегося. Движение сбоку заставило его перевести взгляд, обнаруживая высунувшуюся из-за туши светловолосую голову его ирландского дружка, кивнувшего завхозу с приветливой учтивостью. Облегчение при понимании, что на этот раз данное ходячее недоразумение не угораздило влипнуть в неприятности в одиночку, накатило удушливой волной.

- Хм, - донесся голос сверху, и только тогда Аргус заметил третьего парня, который чуть смущенно улыбнулся ему, переворачивая новый лист и, впиваясь на минуту зорким взглядом вниз, - Гарри, она опять.

Поттер заозирался и увидел, как миссис Норрис, припав на брюхо, медленно подкрадывается к очередной натекшей луже. Аргус, против воли последовавший его примеру, не увидел ничего более неординарного, а парень, невнятно чертыхнувшись, уже поднырнул под зависшую тушу и передал ему в руки протестующее мяукавшую питомицу.

- Вы бы ее забрали отсюда, мистер Филч, - сказал он, бессознательным жестом стирая плечом упавшую на щеку каплю, и завхоза ощутимо передернуло от отвращения при этом действии, - а то миссис Норрис все норовит налакаться этой дряни, а мы даже не знаем: может, это вещество токсично.

- Да, конечно, - не до конца придя в себя, несколько неуверенно ответил тот, еще раз оглядев каждого: блондин стоял позади всех и лыбился; художник уверенными штрихами размашисто заполнял белое поле; Поттер, слегка сощурив глаза и склонив голову набок, проницательно оценивал его состояние. Под этим тревожно-заботливым взглядом Филч, вспомнив о разнице в возрасте, быстро собрался, выпрямился, расправил плечи и мягко улыбнулся, когда стоявший перед ним ребенок неосознанно едва заметно кивнул сам себе, и его лицо очистилось от всякого беспокойства.

- Мы можем быть еще чем-нибудь полезны? – вежливо осведомился Гарри.

- Сегодня дождь прошел, в вестибюль натаскали грязищи с дюйм, да еще и слякоть развели, - принимая его усилия по возвращению к будничной рутине их бесед, ответил Аргус.

- Я разберусь по пути наружу, - кивнул Поттер.

- Тебе открыть двери, или опять сам?

- Было бы очень любезно с вашей стороны, мистер Филч. Даже в уменьшенном виде эта тварь ни в один из тайных ходов не влезет.

- Держи, вернешь с утра пораньше, - открепляя один из больших вычурных ключей от тяжелой связки на поясе и до глубины души потрясая своим поступком и степенью доверия, в него вложенным, не только всех свидетелей оного, зримых и нет, но и самого себя. Это ведь куда серьезнее, чем оставить волшебную палочку для отработки, присовокупив еще пару-тройку мест для уборки – сущий пустяк для них при помощи магии-то.

- Всенепременно, - торжественно заверил его Гарри, с благодарностью принимая протянутый ключ. – Занесу лично сразу по возращении.

- Вы тут заканчивайте поскорее, а то маршрут патрулирования МакГонагалл на сегодняшнюю ночь приведет ее сюда минут через двадцать.

- Как только Дин закончит…

- Последний штрих, - проворчал Томас, - и я кончил.

Аргус снисходительно покачал головой, когда двое мальчишек фыркнули смехом на это заявление, но Поттер сразу успокоился и прочистил горло:

- Извините и спасибо за предупреждение. Мы уже расходимся.

- И как будем прятать тело? – потирая руки, азартно спросил Дин, которого Гарри на этот раз плавно опустил на пол.

- Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты всю жизнь мечтал произнести эту фразу? – риторически вопросил Поттер, мученически вздохнув, но от Аргуса не укрылась притаившаяся в углах его губ улыбка. Отойдя от подростков на безопасное расстояние, старик приласкал питомицу, которая удобно свернулась в его руках, и приготовился наблюдать магию. Все годы в окружении высокомерных и заносчивых детей, годы унижений и презрения так и не избавили его от мальчишеского восторга, которое пробуждало в нем сотворение волшебства. Конечно, в большинстве случаев Филч, по возможности, старался избегать магов, чтобы не видеть выражение превосходства, которое непременно направлялось в его сторону колдовавшим, но за последние несколько лет многие вещи переменились. Все больше народа видело в нем человека и относилось соответствующе, и все эти изменения вертелись вокруг одной персоны.

- У меня для вас два слова, - продолжал в то время гнуть свое художник, - Гудзон, - он оттопырил большой палец, - цемент, - указательный и получившимся пистолетом стрельнул в Гарри.

- Забавно, Дин. Очень. Всегда подозревал в тебе комика.

- Можно разрезать на куски и, трансфигурировав в доспехи, расставить по нишам в коридорах, - голос Шеймуса затих, когда он заметил гримасы отвращения, в которых синхронно скривились лица его друзей.

- Ты каким местом слушал, когда Гарри сказал, что магия на нее не действует?

- Отложив вопрос практических возможностей воплощения твоего плана в жизнь, я выдвинул бы этическую сторону, - нарочито менторским тоном выступил Гарри. – Не то чтобы я совсем уж моралист, но надо ведь думать в долгосрочной перспективе. В частности, о сохранности детской психики несчастного первокурсника, в присутствии которого с заклинания станется иссякнуть.

- Лаборатория Снейпа! – хитро переглянувшись, в один голос воскликнули двое гриффиндорцев, заставляя Аргуса проглотить смешок, а Поттера выдвинуть очередное возражение:

- К сроку годности чар это может быть лаборатория достойного и всеми любимого преподавателя.

- Да ну тебя, Гарри!

- Вечно портишь лучшие выходки…

- Снейп будет здесь торчать и через сотню лет и еще через две, просто из вредности!

- И по закону подлости!

- Чур вас, - игриво буркнул на них тот. – Спорю, играя в полицейских и воров, вы двое спелись бы в подельников. Неудачников, поскольку я бы всегда вас ловил, - самодовольно добавил он.

- Почему это? – обиженно насупился Дин. – Я всегда был гением преступного мира.

- Сомневаюсь, - бросил ему Гарри, - у настоящих гениев для грязной работы всегда есть чистильщики, - и засмеялся в идеальной имитации Доктора Зло.

_i__ (- Что это с ним? – удивился Хиггс._

_- Не имею малейшего представления, - покачал головой Притчард._

_- Разве что он наконец-то таки свихнулся, - добавил Пьюси._

_- Или это еще одна шутка пришлых, - поставил точку Драко, посмотрев на них как на скопище идиотов.) /i_

- Дин, сдвинься чуть влево, - сказал Гарри, отступая на шаг правее.

- Зачем? – нахмурился тот, тем не менее, последовав просьбе.

- Достаточно.

- Для построения Триады, - ответил вместо него Финниган. – Только зачем?

- Раз мы не можем заколдовать труп, наведем чары сужения пространства, - ответил Гарри, активируя коммуникативную функцию кольца для более быстрого и детального восприятия информации о заклятии. – На три, - все еще связанные через амулеты маги двинулись как один.

В своем укрытии Филч завороженно задержал дыхание, когда воздух вокруг необъятного тела задрожал и заискрился. Туша вдруг со свистящим звуком схлопнулась, словно свернувшись внутрь самой себя, и посреди холла осталось висеть нечто, немногим большее, чем хагридова тыква.

- Вот теперь, я легко смогу избавиться от тела, - насмешливо уведомил друзей Гарри. – За вами окончание уборки. Невилл обеспечит безопасное возвращение. Отбой тревоги. Меня не ждите, скорее всего, я задержусь, - сказал он им, уже уходя в сторону парадного входа. Уменьшенная туша преданно тянулась следом, как воздушный шарик на привязи.

- Эй, а сам-то как? У тебя мантия еще при себе? – взволнованно донеслось ему в след.

- У меня все схвачено, - не поворачиваясь и не замедляя шаг, помахал им рукой Поттер.

- Как и всегда, - усмехнулся Дин и каким-то успокаивающим жестом положил руку на стену, почти приласкав ее и напоминая аналогичное поведение Поттера с лестницей. – Да и Старина за ним присмотрит. Верно, дружище? И спасибо за помощь.

- Точно, – кивнул Финниган, наводя завершающие детали к возвращению места стычки к первоначальному, но более чистому состоянию. – Я вроде как забыл.

- А еще маг, - поддел его тот, дразняще толкнув плечом, когда они бок о бок отправились в долгий путь к Гриффиндорской Башне. – Я лишь удивлен, что с чистокровным воспитанием твоей матери ты настолько хам.

- С братьями можно, - задорно усмехнулся Шеймус, и только слепой и глухой не понял бы, насколько он наслаждается подобным положением вещей.

_i__ (- А это что еще означает, мантикора их раздери? – разъярился полностью и бесповоротно сбитый с толку Эдриан Пьюси._

_- Понятия не имею, - довольно улыбнулся Уоррингтон. – Ясно одно – отныне нас ожидает воистину интересная жизнь._

_Его чувства разделяло большинство. Странным было то, что это понимание не несло в себе даже намека на страх - одно только предвкушение.) /i_

Аргус Филч, задумчиво смотрел в спины удалявшихся мальчишек. Он неоднократно убеждался на собственном горьком опыте в том, что привычное течение жизни может быть кардинально изменено появлением в ней нового человека, но он и надеяться не смел, что лично его существование способно перемениться в лучшую сторону. Далеко не первая ошибка его жизни – для этого хватило одного ребенка

Рожденный в одной из знатных семей магического мира, он имел все перспективы для реализации блестящего будущего, если бы не одно «но» - первенец и наследник рода, он не нес в себе ни единой, даже самой крошечной частицы магии. Он так никогда и не узнал, почему его рождение не было скрыто от общественности, как это всегда случалось со сквибами. Было ли это промашкой его матери, позволившей приметить свидетельство своего положения или преждевременное хвастовство его безгранично надменного отца, уверенного, что с ним такого позора случиться не может, он не знал. И в общей картине это не имело особого значения, ведь, несмотря ни на что, у него было вполне счастливое детство. Конечно, его расстраивало, что ему было запрещено общение с другими детьми и взрослыми, кроме гувернеров. Ему хотелось бы чаще видеть свою мать, и чтобы отец перестал постоянно хмуриться, глядя на сына, но у него были заботливые домовики и любимые книги, и тогда этого было довольно. Много позже он узнает, что светскому обществу было объявлено о слабом здоровье юного наследника, о необходимости уединенного образа жизни и, в результате, о его преждевременной кончине, наступившей не взирая на усилия лучших колдомедиков Старого и Нового Света. Судя по газетным заметкам, его оплакивали и носили долгий траур, а появление на свет его маленькой сестры стало утешением для обезумевших от горя родителей. Ложь. Обман. Притворство.

Его держали как экзотическую зверушку в золотой клетке, полностью подготавливая к наследованию фондов семьи и убеждаясь в его состоятельности принять обязанности по ведению бизнеса предприятий незамедлительно - на тот случай если его отец скончается раньше, чем произведет состоятельного во всех смыслах продолжателя фамилии. И он не уронил их ожиданий, став блестящим студентом, в бесплотной надежде снискать благосклонность родителей, которые так и не смягчились. К четырнадцати годам отец уже призывал его дважды в год для продолжительных бесед, в ходе которых обсуждал с ним мельчайшие детали деловых интересов семьи и внимательно выслушивал его предложения по улучшению их вложений, иногда уважительно кивая в ответ на слова сына и делая заметки. Он глупо видел в этом нечто положительное. В шестнадцать его поставили в известность, что отец находится в поиске подходящей для него кандидатуры. То есть, утратив последнюю надежду на появление второго ребенка, родители искали ему девушку из настолько обедневшего рода, что те согласятся на брак со сквибом, будут держать об этом язык за зубами и присоединятся к их молитвам, о рождении полноценного мага от подобного союза.

Два года спустя невеста так и не была найдена, зато была его сестра, его погибель, узнав о которой он радовался как последний глупец, предвкушая роль старшего брата. Он не понимал волнения на следующий день после родов и неземного облегчения на лицах родителей, после непонятной церемонии. Так ему стало известно, что в его казалось бы безупречном образовании есть прорехи, и, наконец, он узнал полную правду о себе. Ему предпочли девчонку. Ту, кого в большинстве аристократических семей, включая его собственную, рассматривали не более чем аксессуар мужа, украшение интерьера и производительницу наследников. Ту, которая, не имела права голоса и не смела не только высказывать, но и иметь собственное мнение. Ту, кто, только попробовав перечить воле родителей или будущего мужа и отказаться от какой-либо милости своей семьи или семьи жениха, могла навлечь на себя невообразимую кару, включая физическое уничтожение во имя Чести Рода. Но это при нормальных обстоятельствах, не в его положении, где все заслуги и достижения на благо семьи затмились наличием магического ядра у младенца, превратив его в нечто, ниже второсортного, и подписав смертный приговор.

Он не представлял себе, откуда вообще взялось это ненавистное имя. Оно словно возникло из небытия в тот момент, когда его не просто выжгли с родового гобелена, а полностью отреклись, отрезав, как молодой побег старого дерева, от предков, истории, самой крови и магии, которой у него никогда и не было. Медленно, со скрипом ему предстояло привыкать к новому имени и забывать прошлую жизнь, смиряться и страдать, до тех пор, пока он не научился бы быть Аргусом Филчем, похоронив память о том, что когда-то давно являлся кем-то другим.

Оказавшись на улице, Аргус сперва попробовал устроиться в маггловском мире, где, исходя из того мизера, который он изучил, сидя в изоляции от внешнего мира, все люди походили на него, не обладавшего магией. Первоначально это даже стало его новой мечтой: найти свое место среди них - обычных, как и он сам, людей. Его несбывшаяся надежда, которая трагически зачахла в первую же неделю после отречения. Мир магглов испугал его до дрожи в коленях - весь такой суетливый, шумный и непостижимый, сотни и тысячи толкавшихся людей, которые спешили по своим делам, запруженные улицы и множество зданий. Он страшился отходить далеко, боялся заблудиться и больше никогда не найти «Дырявый Котел». Не знал, куда идти и как начать устройство жизни с чистого листа. Не понимал, что за цветастые бумажки они передают друг другу, и что за документы требовал с него некий бобби, как его назвал, по всей видимости, магглорожденный, принявший Филча за волшебника из-за мантии и спасший от настойчивых попыток полисмена доставить «куда следует, до выяснения». Аргус не заблуждался на свой счет и трезво оценивал ситуацию, понимая, что он является продуктом своей среды, и поэтому у него, как и у прочих чистокровных, нет ни малейшего шанса начать ориентироваться в этом чуждом окружении без руководства и поддержки знающего человека. К тому же он не был достаточно смел или, скорее, безрассуден, чтобы предпринять попытку одиночного плавания. И в этот момент отчаяния на пороге его номера в баре появился Альбус Дамблдор.

Мерлин, какая несусветная наивность поверить в доброту и благородство чужого человека, едва сумев пережить отсутствие подобного со стороны некогда кровной родни! Он охотно согласился на предложение работы, ведь чему-чему, а управлению он был обучен великолепно, и тут неважно: руководить ли во главе целой индустрии или главенствовать над домовыми эльфами с целью скоординировать их усилия в огромном замке, где многое может легко ускользнуть от внимания хозяев. Размах, конечно, не тот, но, в общем, одно и тоже. Если бы он только подозревал, какую роль отвел ему «добрый дедушка», он плюнул бы ему в лицо, несмотря на то, что деньги от продажи немногих личных вещей, которые ему позволили забрать с собой, были на исходе. Все же тогда он еще не мог себе представить подобного уровня низости и с радостью подписал контракт, совершая тем самым роковую ошибку и обрекая себя на пожизненное рабство.

Больше он не ждал милости от жестокой к нему судьбы, но он снова ошибся. Первой ласточкой изменений стало появление лохматого недоростка, чьего явления как манны небесной ожидал весь магический мир. Стоит отметить: внешне мальчишка не производил должного впечатления, но был странным – на это Аргус обратил внимание сразу уже хотя бы потому, что тот неизменно здоровался с ним, сталкиваясь в коридорах. Несколько раз Филч был свидетелем неприятных сцен, когда остальные малолетние идиоты пытались вправить мальчишке мозги, отзываясь в адрес его персоны не самыми лицеприятными словами, даже не пытаясь слегка понизить голос в его присутствии. Но парнишка в ответ лишь смотрел наивным взором и продолжал приветствовать недостойного сквиба при каждой встрече словами или почтительным кивком, проходить по стеночке, дабы не наследить на свежевымытом, но не успевшем просохнуть полу, не глядя на то, как сильно Аргус огрызался в ответ. За все годы существования в замке этот ребенок был единственным, упорствовавшим в подобном поведении. Конечно же, периодически появлялись дети, как правило, выходцы из другого мира, которые были изначально вежливы по отношению к нему, но довольно быстро под давлением магов проникались превосходством и заражались презрением. Горькая ирония - ведь именно для этого старый паук заманил его в капкан и превратил в чучело, на которое натаскивают гончих псов.

Однако Поттер был постоянен в своих манерах и тем самым внушал немалые подозрения человеку, который, привыкнув за столько лет к подлости и гнусности, разучился верить в благие намерения, поскольку в лучшем, наиредчайшем случае рассчитывал на безразличие учеников. Воистину сказано: дети самые жестокие существа. Высокомерное презрение чистокровных слизеринцев; унизительная жалость хаффлпаффцев; бесцеремонный научный интерес рэйвенкловцев; брезгливое пренебрежение гриффиндорцев – у каждого факультета была выработана своя линия поведения, общим было превосходство, кичливая демонстрация своей исключительности перед ним – ничтожеством, и за это он их всех ненавидел. Не с самого начала. Первое время он сочувствовал бедным неразумным детишкам, которых превращали в пешки для чужой игры, но шли годы, обиды на жестокие выходки копились, и однажды, сам того не заметив, он стал отвечать им той же монетой. Мелочно? А чего вы еще ожидали от мелкого человечка, ведь он действительно поверил в собственную ничтожность. Тогда-то в его жизни и появился младший Поттер.

Маленький паршивец одурачил всех, но только не его. Аргус знал, всегда знал, что им двигают скрытые мотивы, и он только притворяется паинькой. Единственное что не вязалось с теорией и ощутимо сбивало с толка - это привязанность к мальчишке миссис Норрис, которая обычно весьма чутко разбиралась в людях. Как-то внезапно его верная спутница в ночном патрулировании стала пропадать по нескольку часов, возвращаясь перед самым рассветом, довольно мурлыча и облизываясь. Опасаясь неожиданного приплода, одной ночью Филч проследил за ней и нашел ее блаженствующей на коленях Поттера, который сидел на подоконнике, задумчиво глядя в звездное небо и бессознательно поглаживая ее по шерстке. Он ушел, незамеченный ими, не зная, что делать со своим открытием. Позже он неоднократно пытался вразумить свою компаньонку и прекратить ее общение с гадким мальчишкой, уговаривал, что тот не принесет ей добра. Без толку.

Когда на втором курсе Поттера застали у окаменелой кошки, Аргус был уверен, что парень наконец-то показал истинную личину. Если бы не страх за благополучие единственного близкого ему существа, Аргус бы практически ликовал. Миссис Норрис, к глубочайшему сожалению, была мертва к миру, а кроме нее некому больше было ехидно-торжественно возвестить: «Я же говорил!». Ведь он был прав с самого начала: никто не может быть в реальности настолько хорошим, и все это игра, попытка (в основном, удачная) пустить пыль в глаза и прикрыть гнилую сущность. Но потом на собрании школьного персонала вскрылось, кем был настоящий виновник происшествий, и что на данный момент он успешно обезврежен мистером Поттером, который в одиночку отправился спасать младшую сестру своего лучшего друга. Дамблдор вывел мальчишку настоящим героем, Флитвик был восторжен, Спраут – смертельно побледнела, МакГонагалл поджала губы и зло сузила глаза то ли на реакцию директора, то ли в ответ на едкую язвительность Снейпа. Сам он так и не смог определиться ни в том, как ему реагировать, ни что думать по этому поводу. Он только знал, что не было ничего героического в облике изможденного мальчика, которого он случайно встретил, торопясь на заседание персонала, и который, как и всегда, вежливо поздоровался с ним и участливо поинтересовался самочувствием его питомицы. После того случая Аргус позволил себе поверить, что не все в этом мире сволочи, но решил проявить разумную осторожность и приглядывать за мальчишкой чуть более тщательно. На всякий случай - хороший или худой.

А потом внезапно все закрутилось, словно снежный ком, катившийся под гору. Все чаще Филч приходил для уборки и обнаруживал, что место уже вычищено. Заподозрив причастность домовиков, он дотошно порасспросил эльфов, и утвердился во мнении, что они не имеют к этому никакого отношения. Разгадку он получил из самого неожиданного источника – от рыжего дуэта, его личной Немезиды, объявившегося на пороге его убогой каморки.

Близнецы Уизли говорили одновременно, перехватывая друг у друга продолжение фраз, и от этого, как и от мельтешения перед глазами ярких шевелюр, у него всерьез разыгралась мигрень. Аргус ничего не мог уразуметь из их невнятной торопливой речи и сразу подумал, что это их новый способ поиздеваться над ним, а когда умудрился все же вычленить смысл, неуверенно нащупал табуретку и, враз обессилев, тяжело опустился на нее. Он молча таращился на них, но, видимо, они не нуждались в его ответе и, закончив, учтиво попрощались и оставили одного приходить в себя от, вероятно, самого сильного в жизни потрясения. Общий смысл их слов свелся к короткой истории, в которой гриффиндорцы застали Гарри Поттера за наведением очищающих чар где-то по пути от квидичных раздевалок до Башни. Посыпавшиеся на него как из рога изобилия нотации, зубоскальства и издевательства мальчишка остановил, взяв всю эту кодлу на банальное «слабо» и, реквизировав одну из поделок этих дьяволов, устроил массовый беспорядок, после чего, наколдовав ведра, швабры и тряпки, предложил им его ликвидировать. Короче, сделал то, что Филчу было воспрещено категорически - принудил студентов к реальному физическому труду, а не простому смахиванию пылинок с одной поверхности на другую. Через четверть часа гриффиндорцы лишь развезли грязюку еще больше и хотя не сдались, но прониклись. В итоге Поттер пронзительным свистом оборвал азартную возню однофакультетников, а завладев всеобщим вниманием, за несколько секунд привел помещение в надлежащий вид и со словами:

- Поэтому я и играю в домового эльфа, - закончил наглядный урок.

Но что самое изумительное - их пробрало и, видимо, сильно, раз уж Аргусу клятвенно пообещали впредь если не перестать шалить, то убирать за собой точно. Он не знал, сколько времени он просидел, гипнотизируя пустоту, он только помнил, как он рассмеялся надрывно и сухо, больше похоже на рыдание. Двое глупых мальчишек даже не подозревали, какой бесценный преподнесли ему дар, ведь впервые в жизни ему, презренному сквибу Аргусу Филчу, были принесены искренние извинения. Что более удивительно, проказники свое слово сдержали и даже, выказав невиданную степень доверия, стали присылать расписание планируемых на неделю розыгрышей с указанием места их проведения, дабы скоординировать графики и избавить его от лишней работы. Аргус понял, что это была своеобразная проверка, но проваливать испытание был не намерен и ни разу не заложил их, даже когда под угрозу поставили священную бороду трижды великого Дамблдора.

Все больше гриффиндорцев не воспринимало его невидимкой, хотя только в отсутствие других взрослых в поле зрения, и теперь он частенько ловил их не на всяких пакостях, подстроенных для слизеринцев и него самого, а помахивающими волшебными палочками в сторону заросших паутиной ниш и запыленных закутков. Все больше учтивых кивков при встрече и застенчивых выражений лиц при поимке с поличным вместо упрямого вызова. Аргус сам не заметил, как начал оттаивать к этим паршивцам, как вместо злобы ему хотелось им усмехнуться, не понял, как изменился из-за Поттера, пока однажды это не бросилось ему в лицо.

- Что случилась с миссис Норрис? – голос, звенящий искренним беспокойством, остановил завхоза на полушаге, вынуждая обернуться в поисках говорившей. На мантии девушки красовался герб Рэйвенкло, и он отчего-то вмиг подозрительно нахмурился. – Она слегка приволакивает левую заднюю лапу, - указала та на семенившую за ним кошку. – Видите?

Присмотревшись тщательнее, он не мог не согласиться. Правда, хромота была весьма незначительной, и Аргус мысленно поразился наблюдательности девчонки.

- Вы позволите мне ее осмотреть, сэр? – тихо спросила она, и именно в этот момент он понял, как всецело изменилась его жизнь, поймав себя на том, что пытается вспомнить, не доводилось ли ему видеть эту настырную девчонку в компании Поттера, прежде чем дать свое согласие. И как автоматически успокаивается, осознав, что она из тех, кто постоянно оттирается в окружении мальчишки.

Филч придирчиво, но все же стараясь не нависать излишне угрожающе, следил за тем, как девушка, ласково приговаривая, поднимает кошку на подоконник и бережно ощупывает сустав, нашептывая обещания выдать в качестве награды за хорошее поведение ее любимого белого шоколада.

- Ты хоть знаешь, что делаешь? – с опозданием осведомился он, впрочем, не сомневаясь в ее компетенции, судя по уверенным движениям проворных пальцев, но рассчитывая на большую информацию.

- Мой отец - ветеринар. Летом я помогаю ему в клинике, - заканчивая осмотр, ответила та. – Похоже, ничего серьезного: легкий подвывих и растяжение. Через пару дней при надлежащем уходе все должно быть в полном порядке, - продолжила девочка, осторожно передавая питомицу ему в руки.

- Что надо делать? – хмуро спросил Аргус, по-прежнему ожидая какой-то подвох.

- Я бы советовала показать специалисту.

- Ты же сказала, что умеешь? – подозрительно прищурился он.

- Да, но, - девушка чуть покраснела, смущенно замялась и опустила глаза на носки ботинок, - я умею лечить обычных животных и то - только действительно легкие вещи, но ничего не знаю о магических. Я бы не хотела навредить миссис Норрис по незнанию, - подняла она кристально честный взгляд.

«Вот оно!» - решил Филч, чувствуя, как на него накатывает очередной приступ привычного гнева, но, глядя на ее бесхитростное выражение, чуть склоненную набок голову, когда, видимо, отметив изменение в его лице, она моментально разволновалась.

- Мистер Филч, с вами все хорошо? – спросила она так обеспокоенно и прямо, что у него возникли сомнения по поводу ее подлых мотивов. Перед внутренним взором снова возникла картина ее смеющейся вместе с Поттером и еще какими-то детьми, и впервые за очень долгое время Аргус рискнул довериться и поделиться личной информацией с чужим человеком.

- Миссис Норрис - обычная кошка, я подобрал ее в маггловском Лондоне, - затаив дыхание, открыл он одну из своих тайн и с облегчением выдохнул, когда в ответ вместо ожидаемого глумления девчонка просияла улыбкой.

- Великолепно! – затараторила она, суматошно копаясь в школьной сумке. – Я сейчас же отправлю отцу сову и к вечеру получу нужные лекарства. Я зайду проведать вас позже, миссис Норрис, и принесу обещанный шоколад, - почесав кошку за ушами свободной рукой и еще раз ослепительно улыбнувшись, она вежливо попрощалась и убежала на занятия.

Тем вечером он, наконец, узнал, чем его компаньонку, с подачи Поттера, постоянно подкупают гриффиндорцы, и крошки чего она способна счастливо слизывать с усов с не меньшим рвением, чем остатки колотовника. Ничего особо выдающегося, по его скромному мнению, – приторная сладость, от которой аж зубы сводит. Одна польза – питомица была здорова в указанный срок, а оставленные девочкой «витамины» действительно решили ее проблемы с шерстью.

В самых смелых мечтах Аргусу не грезилось встретиться однажды с представителем своей бывшей семьи, но вот она стояла перед ним - некогда очаровательная малышка, младшая сестренка Лайонелла, а ныне кошмар в розовых тонах - Долорес Джейн Амбридж. Он сразу осознал, что каким-то непостижимым образом ей известно, кем он был рожден. Завуалированными намеками, точно рассчитанными оскорблениями и тонкими уколами она не уставала как нашкодившего щенка тыкать Аргуса носом в его ущербность, буквально втирая ее ему в лицо, заставляя по двадцать раз на дню подниматься по нескончаемой стремянке, вешать и перевешивать в только ей одной ведомом порядке оправленные в тяжеловесное стекло пункты предписанных дисциплинарных мер, правил поведения, постановлений и указов отдела образования. Долорес Амбридж ненавидела его с первозданной страстью, а в ответ его любимчики возненавидели ее, и хотя он понимал, что не из солидарности, это все равно было дьявольски приятно.

И месяца не прошло, как он заметил, что жертвами ее мелочного садизма пало куда больше народа. Все чаще и все больше детей невольно демонстрировали знакомые по далекому детству признаки. Сколько бы он громко ни разглагольствовал и ни ворчал сожаления об отмене телесных наказаний, ему и в голову не приходило зайти дальше пустых слов, нагонявших на малышню страх. Ей стоило отдать должное: она проявляла воистину изворотливую осторожность, отводя от себя подозрения и путая следы, чтобы осложнить поиски виновника для тех, кто заметил странности в поведении детей. Не познай он на собственной шкуре действия старинного семейного артефакта, Аргус так же, как и старшие студенты, продолжал бы теряться в догадках, что заставляет младших кровоточить на древние камни. Филч хотел им помочь, хотел прекратить их мучения, но прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что его статус при школе низводил его в положение ниже последнего домового эльфа. К нему никто не стал бы прислушиваться, ему никто не стал бы верить… разве что Поттер, которого с недавних пор Аргус начал подозревать в обладании продвинутой эмпатии, поскольку последний впивался ястребиным взором в большинство покалеченных его «сестрицей» студентов.

Единственная отдушина Аргуса - потакание последней слабости, привнесенной из прошлой жизни – любовь к чтению, на этот раз должна была послужить спасением не только его рассудка от надвигавшегося безумия. Успев за долгие годы досконально изучить содержание многочисленных стеллажей, он без труда нашел необходимый том и, потратив секунду на размышление, даже загнул уголок нужной страницы. Теперь осталось найти возможность невзначай передать ее адресату.

- …не плачь, ты же мужчина…

- …и не расстраивайся, все не может быть так плохо, как кажется на первый взгляд…

- …а боль всегда проходит. Все проходит.

Вечные балагуры, сидя на скамье в два голоса утешали малолетку, с совершенно нехарактерной для них серьезностью переглядываясь над его головой.

- Ты тоже не поможешь мне, Эдгар? – выходя к ним с патио, тихо спросил Поттер, опускаясь перед ним на корточки. – Как нам остановить это, если все вы продолжаете молчать? Ну не допрашивать же вас, в самом деле! – он успокаивающе похлопал ребенка по коленке, и тот, прекратив всхлипывать, с явным облегчением распрямился.

- Спасибо, Гарри, - жалобно пробормотал он.

- Не за что, - печально улыбнулся Поттер, - это ничего не меняет и ничему не помогает, помимо сиюминутного облегчения. Неужели вы не понимаете, что нельзя выиграть, борясь с последствиями, а не причиной. Вы сами лишаете нас победы.

- Здесь нельзя победить! – вскинув голову и впервые за всю сцену встречаясь глазами со своим собеседником, с отчаянной злобой воскликнул малыш, впрочем, тотчас смутившись своего порыва и снова опустив взгляд.

- Эдгар, - обхватив пальцами его подбородок, Гарри мягко принудил мальчишку смотреть себе в лицо, - запомни навсегда одну вещь, как гриффиндорцу она тебе не раз пригодится. Готов? – дождавшись нерешительного кивка, он закончил: - Никогда не знаешь, пока не попробуешь.

Противный кашель прервал их и заставил обернуться к генеральному инспектору, лица гриффиндорцев дрогнули, но не допустили открытых проявлений ненависти. Ребенок, вздрогнув всем телом, скользнул за спины старших и, поспешно извинившись, сбежал.

- Не беспокойтесь, мэм, - с ложной почтительностью сказал один из близнецов.

- Теперь нас осталось только трое – мы не нарушаем правил о допустимой численности групп, - подхватил второй, в то время как Гарри мерил ее подозрительным взглядом из-за реакции первогодки.

Возмущенно хмыкнув, Амбридж удалилась.

- И все же я уверен, что она замешана, - твердо заявил парень, прожигая взглядом ее спину.

- Она та еще сука…

- …но мы проверили и не нашли связи…

- …кроме того, что все бывали на ее отработках…

- …а кто в Хогвартсе не был, к настоящему времени?

- Ты в порядке, Гарри?

- Ты на себя не похож, - подтвердил второй, взволнованно переглядываясь с братом, теперь поверх другой головы. Для себя Филч отметил, что парень действительно день ото дня выглядит хуже.

- Да, - поморщился тот и с силой потер лоб. – Вы идите, мне надо посидеть немного.

- Мы…

- Одному, - извиняющимся тоном добавил Поттер, оседая на скамейку.

- Ясно... – кивнул один.

- …но не появишься через полчаса…

- …придем искать.

- Спасибо, парни, - жалко усмехнулся тот, пряча лицо в ладонях.

Аргус дал ему десять минут, в течение которых мальчишка едва пошевелился, после чего вышел к нему.

- Передай мелюзге, что, будь разрешены розги, я бы выпорол его как следует, - неприязненно бросил Филч, хмуро скривившись.

- За что? – тяжело распрямился Поттер.

- Он весь пол у кабинета Защиты залил кровью.

У мальчишки аж голова осветилась ореолом с пониманием.

- И часто там такое случается? – с намеком спросил он.

- Бывает, - многозначительно ответил Аргус, наблюдая, как разгораются нехорошим огнем глаза Гарри и ходят ходуном желваки на скулах. – Он тут книгу обронил, - добавил завхоз и, впихнув том в руки Поттера, поспешил удалиться, прежде чем его поблагодарят, что тот явно намеривался проделать, но к такому Филч готов еще не был.

На следующий день весь замок лихорадило сообщение, что на уроке защиты Поттер вступил в открытую конфронтацию с профессором, переведя скрытое недовольство и партизанскую деятельность гриффиндорцев в открытое противостояние. Визгливые крики инспекторши не слышал разве что глухой, за ужином только и было что разговоров о предстоящей Поттеру заслуженной отработке, а Аргусу оставалось лишь подивиться, что парень сумел довести ее до полной потери контроля, а с ним - и осторожности. Тем вечером Филч караулил мальчишку не потому, что переживал… ох, да кого он обманывает, именно поэтому он и торчал в темноте, боясь, как бы его наводка не обернулась для парня чем-то совсем уж непотребным. И, честно говоря, Аргус не ожидал, что Поттер просидит весь отведенный на наказание час, но когда тот вылетел из кабинета, старик невольно отшатнулся от выражения ярости, которое исказило лицо мальчика и адского пламени полыхавшего в его глазах.

- Прошу прощения, мистер Филч, - ненадолго притормозив перед ним, проговорил Гарри, едва проталкивая слова, сквозь напряженно сжатые челюсти, - такого, - он поднял левую руку, показывая свежие раны, и небрежно махнул правой на тянувшийся за ним кровавый след, - больше никогда не повторится, - торжественно провозгласил он, и на этот раз Филч ему сразу поверил. Еще до того, как Долорес слегла на неделю, и того, как она была вынуждена, не снимая, носить перчатки целый месяц, хотя он так и не узнал, почему, и что конкретно мальчишка с ней сотворил. В любом случае, этого было достаточно, чтобы из ранга мелкой неприятности ее возлюбленного министра Поттер в одночасье был повышен до личного врага номер один самой Долорес Амбридж.

По возвращении из Св.Мунго Долорес Амбридж получила приветственный подарок в виде раскинувшегося у нее под дверью болота и, как гарпия, налетела на завхоза с требованиями немедленно избавиться от него. На что с тщательно замаскированным сарказмом Аргус вернул ей собственные слова о его магическом бессилии, но посмотреть, что настолько вывело ее из розового транса, все же пошел. Авторство сего чуда разве что не кричало о себе на всем протяжении творения, оцененного Филчем по достоинству. Не хватало лишь заключительного штриха. Отловив рыжих дьяволят, он потребовал добавить к пейзажу ночных квакш, желательно, той разновидности, на которых не действуют заглушающие чары, и был невероятно польщен их восхищенными взглядами. Он никогда не думал, что ему будет по-настоящему жаль расставаться с этими никчемными бездельниками, но не мог избавиться от толики печали, получив приглашение на их прощальный фейерверк. Хотя его и развлекла приписка от руки: «Мы все за собой уберем», - и хитрющая, улыбающаяся рожица вместо подписи.

Еще никогда его жизнь в замке не была столь насыщена событиями, и уж точно никогда раньше ему не доводилось находить в школьных коридорах трупы. По крайней мере, именно такое первое впечатление производило тело, завалившееся на бок у стены. Грешным делом Аргус решил, что развязанная с легкой руки Амбридж и при ее же попустительстве давно назревавшая межфакультетская война, перешедшая на новый уровень, получила первое подношение смерти. Что не было бы удивительным, учитывая, какую охоту она открыла на повстанческую организацию под именем Дамблдора, и все только ради того, чтобы прижать обыгравшего ее в ее собственную игру гриффиндорца к стенке. Филчу затея этого любительского кружка нравилась уже тем, что он не давал покоя инспекторше, которая рвала и метала и разве что из кожи вон не лезла при одном упоминании о непокорном Поттере. Его весь этот переполох забавлял, и, разумеется, он не мог удержаться и немного не помочь детишкам дергать фурию за хвост, а потом скрываться от ее праведного гнева. Вернее, забавляло ровно до того момента, как сердце предательски сжалось в груди, когда с его приближением фонарь выхватил из кромешной тьмы нашивку Гриффиндора, и остановилось вовсе, когда, подняв и прислонив того обратно к стене, увидел легко узнаваемые всем магическим миром черты. Ощущение чужого дыхание на его ладони, вернуло воздух и в его собственные легкие. Аргус легонько похлопал парня по щекам, и тот, зашевелившись, вяло пробормотал:

- Да, тетя Петуния: завтрак, вычистить кухню, убрать дом, полить кусты и постричь газон. Гости прибудут в пять, дом обязан сверкать, обед приготовить и подать к шести. Я все сделаю.

Аргус выпрямился и пораженно уставился на него. Сочувствие мальчишки к его нелегкому труду внезапно предстало в ином ракурсе и вышло за рамки раздражавшей завхоза благотворительности убогим. Опять склонившись к юноше, он перекинул одну его руку себе на плечи и, приобняв другой за талию, с минимальной помощью от того поднял на ноги.

- Держись парень, - прохрипел Аргус, с некоторым усилием удерживая мертвый вес. - Я отнесу тебя к Помфри.

- Нет, мне нельзя. Не к Поппи, - как оказалось, у парня заплетались не только ноги, но и язык, поскольку Аргус еле разобрал его невнятное бормотание, а Поттер уже провалился в беспамятство.

Филч замер в нерешительности: если что он и узнал за последние пять лет, так это, что мальчик никогда не бросает слов на ветер, и как бы ему ни хотелось этого признавать, в том числе и самому себе, за это время он научился доверять парнишке. Перехватив его поудобнее, он отправился к себе в каморку.

Час спустя он все еще обеспокоенно следил за парнем, безвольно раскинувшимся на его постели и не предпринявшим ни единой попытки сменить позу с той, в которой после недолгого колебания устроил его Аргус, опустив на ложе. Столь долгого созерцания хватило, чтобы даже непрофессионал мог утверждать со стопроцентной уверенностью, что парень был нездоров: ввалившиеся щеки, почти черные синяки под глазами, его пальцы нервно подергивались, а некогда смуглая кожа блестела от испарины. И при всем при том категоричный отказ видеться с колдомедиком. От размышлений, во что тот сумел вляпаться на сей раз, Аргуса отвлек дробный стук в дверь.

- Извините за вторжение, мистер Филч, - торопливо выпалил Лонгботтом, когда завхоз слегка приоткрыл дверь, не желая демонстрировать кому попало своего невольного гостя. – Вы случаем не видели Гарри?

Аргус немного сдвинулся в сторону и открыл дверь шире, открывая Поттера взору друга и удивленно замечая, что, по всей видимости, потревоженный звуками, тот очнулся и, покачиваясь, уселся на узкой койке.

- Хвала Мерлину! – протискиваясь мимо завхоза, воскликнул гриффиндорец. – Мы тебя по всему замку ищем.

- А я здесь, - проморгавшись, Гарри осмотрелся вокруг и, сфокусировав взгляд на Филче, с признательностью кивнул. - Спасибо за помощь, но мы, пожалуй, пойдем, - он спустил ноги на пол и попытался встать, но вместо этого схватился руками за раму, когда его резко повело носом вперед.

Филч непроизвольно шагнул ближе, готовясь в любой момент поддержать мальчишку даже раньше, чем его успели подхватить заботливые руки приятеля, и ощутимо смутился своего порыва, который гриффиндорцы тактично проигнорировали.

- Или нет, - враждебно отметил мальчик свою беспомощность.

- Приди в себя сначала, - сухо предложил Филч.

Поттер слабым кивком выразил согласие и тяжело, словно двигаясь под водой, потянулся к карману, вытаскивая потрепанный кусок пергамента.

- Собери остальных, а потом возвращайся за мной, - протягивая ему подозрительно знакомый лист, Гарри, пошатнувшись, без сил упал обратно.

- Я скоро, - пообещал тот, испаряясь за дверью.

- Долго я был в отключке? – еле слышно спросил парень и тайком сжал пальцы на куцем матрасе, надеясь, что это позволит ему удержаться во время удара, вторую руку он прижал ко лбу, словно его мучила головная боль.

- Час - с тех пор, как я тебя нашел.

- Здесь темно, или это я не вполне вижу? - Гарри поднял на него опустошенный и какой-то затравленный взгляд, от которого сердце Аргуса болезненно сжалось.

- Я добавлю свет, - обеспокоенно ответил он, подмечая, что ухудшение зрения для парнишки в обычае вещей. – Вот еще, - передал он снятые еще в холле, криво висевшие на самом кончике носа очки.

- Спасибо, - кивнул Гарри, привычным жестом водружая их на законное место.

В более ярком освещении Филч увидел глубокие тени, которые залегли под глазами Гарри, и судорожно подрагивающие тело, по которому пробежала очередная волна дрожи, а затем раздался приглушенный стон, и мужчину осенило, что Поттер молча переживает что-то вроде припадка. К тому же он демонстрировал основные признаки травматического шока и, хотя он вряд ли мог что-то с этим поделать, но и позволить мальчишке просто так уйти тоже не мог. Понимая, что тому вряд ли приходится по вкусу свидетель его состояния, Аргус отошел в кухонный угол своей каморки и повернулся к нему спиной, предоставляя то немногое пространство, которое составляло его убогое жилище.

- Держи, - вернулся он к Гарри, заварив крепкий чай с львиной дозой сахара. – Лучше бы какао, но домовики не приходят на мой зов, а идти через замок на кухню… все будет холодным, как моя жизнь, когда доберусь обратно.

Поттер благодарно взял протянутую ему кружку и сжал зубы, пытаясь возвратить твердость рукам и не расплескать горячую жидкость. Аргус заколебался с бутылкой бренди в руках.

- Добавить?

- Хорошо бы, - зажмурившись от удовольствия после первого глотка, ответил тот, - но мне сейчас нельзя.

- Дамблдор знает? – разбил неловкую паузу Филч, когда Поттер, шатаясь, добрел и присоединился к нему за столом.

- Разумеется, - горько, хоть и слабо ухмыльнулся Гарри. – По его велению, как-никак.

- Кто еще знает из взрослых?

- Никто. Вы знаете лучше, чем чревато упоминать что-то старику, остальные не настолько удачливы. Я не хочу, не могу никого подставлять.

Аргус подумал, что способна устроить Минерва за своего котенка, или та же Помфри, если ребенок под ее опекой подвергается риску, и был вынужден согласиться в том, чем для них закончится подобная попытка без знания, что из себя на самом деле представляет директор. Откуда и как мальчишке стали известны подробности их личной нелицеприятной истории со «светлым волшебником», он мудро не интересовался. И почему-то не просил держать язык за зубами, рассчитывая на его конфиденциальность по определению.

Сомнения по поводу способности Поттера хранить молчание возникли несколько недель спустя, буквально постучавшись в его дверь. Филчу с каким-то вялым раздражением подумалось, что частые посетители не настолько приятны его устоявшимся отшельническим повадкам, еще не предполагая, что, распахнув дверь, он впустит свое будущее.

- Добрый вечер, мистер Филч, - бойко приветствовала его на удивление собранная молодая особа, - я могу занять несколько минут вашего времени?

- Кто ты?

- Меня зовут Лаванда Браун, сэр, - не напуганная его недружелюбным отношением, она протянула тонкую ладонь для рукопожатия и энергично ее встряхнула. – У меня для вас деловое предложение. Я могу войти?

- Пять минут, - больше заинтригованный, чем заинтересованный сказал он, пропуская ее в комнату и закрывая за ней дверь. Ему понравилось, что она не стала осматриваться, а целенаправленно встретила его глаза.

- Прежде всего, могу я попросить вас показать ваши работы?

- Зачем?

- Гарри утверждает, что вы ювелирно обрабатываете металл, и я хотела бы убедиться, что стиль и качество подходит для целей заказчика.

Поттер, коротавший время до возвращения своего приятеля, восхищенно качая головой и обалдело вытаращив глаза на его разбросанные по столу поделки, больше не казался такой приятной идеей. Хотя в тот странный день щенячий восторг мальчишки и то трепетное отношение, с которым он прикасался к каждой вещице, которую ему разрешили взять в руки, бальзамом пролились на душу одинокого сквиба. Он обращался с ними так, будто они были сделаны из хрусталя, осматривал как воплощенное чудо, словно не веря, что ему позволили к ним приобщиться. Его реакция была сравнима с реакцией самого Аргуса на сотворение волшебства и невероятно льстила. А теперь Поттер прислал эту девчонку и будто впустил в их тайну чужака… За последние несколько минут слово «предательство» с завидной регулярностью мелькало в его голове.

- Мистер Филч, - словно ощутив его негативный отклик, снова заговорила та в по-деловому лишенном эмоций, но необычно успокаивающем тоне, - я понимаю, что мое появление и просьба могут казаться бесцеремонными, но я действую во всеобщих интересах и думаю, что наше сотрудничество будет взаимовыгодным.

Еще пару минут он взвешивал все за и против, а потом молча подошел к столу и, открыв верхний ящик, жестом предложил ей приступить к изучению. Ее обращение с его работами, напоминало Поттера, что в некотором роде заверяло.

- Он был прав – они изумительны, - воодушевленно выдохнула девчонка, осторожно вертя в пальцах сложно свитую из тонкой полоски статуэтку. – Вы не против, если я сделаю снимки? – и мягко усмехнулась. – Ваш будущий партнер полностью доверяет моему мнению, но, как говорится, лучше один раз увидеть.

- Я могу сначала узнать, о каком предложении идет речь? – помимо воли зараженный ее энтузиазмом, спросит Аргус. – Кто хочет нанять меня?

- Речь о создании женских украшений, но вы будете не наемным работником, а партнером, который поможет воплотить концепцию коллекции одежды, – выложив несколько вещей, она достала плоскую коробочку, которую держала на расстоянии от лица, и тем не менее, та испускала яркие вспышки, как и положено колдокамере. Не сдержавшись, он подошел ближе, с любопытством заглядывая ей через плечо, и, к великому удивлению, увидел точную цветную имитацию реальности на маленьком экране. – Показ мод станет вашим дебютом в бизнесе и рекламным заявлением.

- То есть я работаю на перспективу?

- Вам заплатят за исполнение сумму, оговоренную при личной встрече, ведь вам придется воплощать чужой замысел, а не идти по пути свободного творчества. Вы также получите полную цену украшений после продажи. И я могу вам обещать, что все будет продано, поскольку модели новых коллекций моей матери всегда раскупаются в день презентации.

- Маггловский мир? – уловив важнейшую часть, спросил он, пытаясь не выказать своего давнего испуга. – Почему я, а не кто-то оттуда? – гадая, внесено ли предложение как плата за помощь Поттеру или из жалости.

- Наш мир богат на жестянщиков, моя мать нуждается в художнике, - ответила та, тщательно уложив поделки обратно в ящик в первоначальном порядке. – Итак, сэр, вы позволите мне сопроводить вас на переговоры?

- Я не вписываюсь в маггловский мир, - он понял, что почти сожалеет о вынужденном отклонении.

- Как и большинство выходцев магического - они там светятся бельмом на глазу. Поэтому, если вы позволите, я бы хотела помочь вам сойти за своего, - впервые она едва заметно замялась, и в который раз Филч поразился наличию такта у гриффиндорцев, которое как-то не вязалось с общепринятым взглядом на них.

- Я согласен, - она снова пожала ему руку и пообещала вернуться в воскресенье, через два дня, со всем необходимым. Выпроводив девушку, он тихо засмеялся: «Почему у меня ощущение, что я только что продал душу? – но тотчас оборвал себя. – Нельзя продать того, чего нет. Моя душа и все остальное уже давно принадлежат дьяволу».

Лаванда принесла ему просто ужасную одежду, с точки зрения человека, привыкшего носить исключительно мантии. Только в красках представив себе просьбу и последующее унижение от процесса одевания под ее чутким руководством, ему удалось призвать всю свою сообразительность и справиться с этой сложной задачей в одиночку. Показавшись из-за ширмы, он был подвергнут тщательному осмотру и нескольким подгонкам.

- Это должно быть так тесно? – возмутился он.

- Да, если вы хотите произвести впечатление человека со вкусом, - строго осадила его она, - а у них джинсы в промежности ниже колен не провисают, - он почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам от ее прямолинейности, что не осталось для нее незамеченным. – Вам не о чем беспокоиться, сэр, вы в прекрасной форме, - по-своему успокоила она его и, смущая окончательно и бесповоротно, как-то по-матерински утешающе погладила по плечу.

После этого он без возражений терпел все последующие измывательства, но вздохнул от облегчения, когда она возвестила окончание работ и наколдовала ему зеркало. Аргус ненавидел то, во что его преобразил контракт с Дамблдором, он потерял счет разбитым зеркалам, в которых отражался плешивый старик, но сейчас с блестящей поверхности на него смотрело потерянное десятилетия назад лицо. Возмужавшее и повзрослевшее, но весьма узнаваемое. Его.

- Как? – едва слышно ахнул он и коснулся лица дрожащими пальцами, экзальтированно наблюдая, как отражение повторило движение.

- Это не навсегда, - тихо предупредила девушка, имитируя бурную занятость, складывая упаковки от его новых вещей, дабы предоставить ему некоторое уединение, - вы находитесь под чем-то вроде маскировки, я использовала косметические чары, максимально приблизив вашу внешность к изначальному виду, а не наоборот.

- Но откуда… - у него не было слов, он неохотно отвернулся от импозантного образа со стянутыми в хвост густыми седеющими на висках волосами.

- Гарри, - поняв его недоговоренность, ответила Лаванда, - он умеет видеть такие вещи. Но он не знает, как исправить это для вас, - неуютно замолкла она.

- Ты не могла бы, - желая подбодрить ее, сказал он, - сделать что-нибудь другое с волосами? Я лишился права на эту прическу, перестав быть первым в очереди на наследование.

- Конечно, - девушка пробормотала заклинание и мгновенно укоротила их. – Нравится?

- Магглы действительно так носят?

- Это классическая стрижка, - она кокетливо улыбнулась, - для мужчины вашего возраста.

Благодаря диверсии гриффиндорцев, они вдвоем беспрепятственно добрались до «Трех Метел» и далее камином до Лондона. Филч понял, что в воспоминаниях преуменьшил степень городского шума и количество людей на улицах, но маленькая ладошка, подхватившая его под локоть еще на выходе из «Дырявого Котла», внушала чувство надежности в этом безбрежном и полном неизвестных опасностей мире. Лаванда мило болтала что-то, отвлекая его, и он признательно сжал ее руку на мгновение, думая, чего бы он ни отдал за такого гида в свои восемнадцать. Она не поучала, не указывала и не исправляла, демонстрируя превосходство, а просто позволяла копировать, и, как ни странно, этого было более чем достаточно, а ее фамилиарная легкая фривольность оказалась странно располагающей и помогла ему расслабиться, прекратив ожидание худшего на каждом шагу.

- Привет, Мелисса, - звонко сказала его спутница секретарше в фойе красивого, но довольно скромного здания. – У нас встреча с моей мамой.

- Вас ждут, - окинув его оценивающим взглядом, когда девчонка протащила его к лестнице, та нажала какие-то кнопки и проговорила куда-то вниз, - Лаванда уже здесь.

- Со мной что-то не так? – сомнительно шепнул он, наклонившись к своей спутнице.

- Вы прекрасно выглядите, сэр. Я бы никогда не выставила кого-то на посмешище таким образом, - с обидой в голосе ответила она.

- Я знаю, - с раскаянием сказал он, действительно сожалея о том, как прозвучали его слова, - но они все время странно смотрят.

- Магглы? – изогнула она бровь и огляделась, словно действительно не замечая всех привлеченных взглядов. – Кто? – он тонко кивнул на секретаршу, по-прежнему не спускавшей с них глаз. – О, женщины, - как-то уж очень мило улыбнулась ему Лаванда и покровительственно похлопала по предплечью, на которое все еще опиралась. - Мистер Филч, не хочу разрушать ваши иллюзии, - она наклонилась ближе к нему и понизила голос, словно собираясь поведать большой секрет, - но вы очень привлекательный мужчина.

- Но она ребенок!

- Для вас, но, по маггловским меркам, вы выглядите как красивый мужчина средних лет, а многие девушки предпочитают мужчин старше себя.

- А те на улицах? Разве они не думали, что мы пара?

- Вероятно, нас принимали за отца и дочь, ведь мы не делали ничего, что бы выходило за рамки таких отношений, что не мешает женщинам пускать слюни на вас, а парням на меня.

Лаванда уже вежливо стучалась в дверь, а Аргус все еще думал, что же такое позволяли себе маггловские пары на глазах у общественности, если вис всю дорогу на его локте не означал ничего выдающегося. Когда он снова вернулся к реальности, он был в кабинете, а его спутница тепло обнималась с более взрослой женщиной. Кровная связь между ними была видна невооруженным глазом в слишком сильном подобии, чтобы они не оказались ближайшими родственниками.

- Это моя мама - мисс Элис Браун, а это - человек, фотографии работ которого я скинула тебе в пятницу - мистер Ар…

- Арчибальд Бланк, - неожиданно для самого себя встрял он, вдруг не желая больше использовать ненавистное имя, по крайней мере, не здесь, не теперь, не с ними.

- Арчи Бланк, - как ни в чем не бывало повторила девочка.

- Рада знакомству, - женщина протянула руку для рукопожатия, и воспрявшая духом учтивость заставила его чуть развернуть ее и преподнести к губам.

- Взаимно.

- Мне понравилось, что вы делаете с металлом, - жестом приглашая их следовать за собой, сказала Элис, - это именно то, что я искала. Тема коллекции Амазонки, но я хочу обыграть контраст, мы используем легкие ткани в противовес тяжелому оружию, - она прошла в мастерскую, уставленному манекенами, - это ваша часть – сделать украшения, которые будут его представлять, но не слишком бросаться в глаза и органично смотреться.

- Все должно быть совместимо, - приподняв подол одного из платьев, излишне короткого, на его скромный взгляд, он изумился, как эта паутина не просвечивает насквозь. Плотная ткань сорочки и замша пиджака сразу перестали казаться плохой альтернативой.

- Именно. Осмотритесь, может, снизойдет озарение, - спокойно улыбнулась она, погружаясь в беседу с дочерью и предоставляя его самому себе.

Он ходил между этих скульптур, иногда подолгу останавливаясь, пока порыв ветра из окна не всколыхнул одно из платьев, и там оно было.

- Дайте мне перо, - срочно попросил он, боясь упустить образ – широкие браслеты, как ножны на предплечья, но так же и оковы, удерживающие на месте, препятствующие улететь с ветром - как долг, связавший обязательствами перед судьбой и отнявший свободу. Он даже не понял, что покрывает замысловатой вязью пластик манекена не пером, а каким-то маггловским приспособлением, впрочем, весьма удобным, ведь хватало провести им однажды для получения линии нужной толщины.

- Идеально, - впечатлено сказала Элис. – Поздравляю, мистер Бланк, вы получили контракт.

- Я же говорила, - с долей самодовольства вставила Лаванда, судя по всему, обращаясь к ним обоим.

Дальнейшее прошло как в тумане: ему выдали пачку больших снимков того же идеального качества, как на камере, использованной девочкой в его каморке, уведомили о сроках предъявления предварительных эскизов и огорошили сумой в чужой валюте. На пустой взгляд, адресованный его спутнице, девочка конфиденциально шепнула: «Почти сто галеонов», - и после этого он полностью выпал из реальности. Для человека, батрачившего всю свою жизнь за жилье и еду, это было целым состоянием, его первыми заработанными деньгами.

- Адвокат обязателен? – спросил он в такси на обратном пути.

- Он защищает ваши интересы – это общепринятая практика. Конечно, муторно искать контору, которая согласится вести дела с магглами или надежную у самих магглов. Я бы предложила услуги маминых адвокатов, но это конфликт интересов. Если хотите, обратитесь в «Голдстейн&Шек» они берутся за посреднические услуги, - она достала из кармана маленькую карточку и начертила на ней какой-то значок. – Поставьте его в углу на свиток - так он попадет прямиком на стол мистера Голдстейна и будет обработан незамедлительно.

- Плата… - неудобно начал он, не зная как сказать, что до выплаты гонорара он банкрот.

- Будет добавлена к нашему счету, - спасая его от очередного затруднения, закончила она и, помолчав, добавила: - Может, он сумеет пересмотреть и ваше старое соглашение.

Лайонелл Амбридж не верил, что привычное течение жизни может быть кардинально изменено появлением в ней нового человека. Аргус Филч не смел надеяться, что лично его жизнь способна перемениться в лучшую сторону. Арчибальд Бланк знал, что только что получил все и сразу.


	7. 36

**Глава 36**

Гарри всегда любил лес, его неповторимый аромат земли, прелой листвы и свежести. Лес убаюкивал его душу, нашептывая истории, и воспевал гармонию шелестом ветвей, высвобождал его дикую половину и позволял слиться с природой и самой магией. Но только не сегодня, когда, проклиная все на свете, ему приходилось пробираться сквозь бурелом, таща на буксире тушу убиенного чудовища Томми. Раньше факт того, насколько в Запретном Лесу густая растительность, как-то ускользал от его сознания. Никогда прежде он не обращал внимание на плотный подлесок, который, как оказалось, начинался у самой опушки и высотой достигал нижних ветвей деревьев, лишая его возможности свободно пролевитировать тварь в промежутке, и там, где он всегда мог проскользнуть боком, пригнуться или извернуться эта гадость, даже в разы уменьшенная, пролазить никак не желала.

- Привет, Ди! – с облегчением воскликнул Поттер, добравшись-таки до первого поста. – Деда дома? Хотя, черт, что я несу? - тут же оборвал он себя. – Где ему еще быть? Проводишь меня, или мне здесь и так рады?

Акромантул, активно задвигав жвалами, издал длинную последовательность щелчков и хрипов ему в ответ.

- Идет. Я скажу, чтобы тебе оставили кусочек, - ответил парень, проникая вглубь территории пауков и направляясь к пещерам.

«Если ты там, где я думаю, - услышал он в голове голос Гермионы, одновременно с вибрацией кольца на пальце, - то у нас закончилась паутина.

- Тебе свежей или старой?

- Той и другой и можно без хлеба»

Гарри все еще посмеивался, кивая парочке акромантулов на входе и представая пред грозным ликом Арагога.

- Зашел навестить старика, - прокряхтел паук, шугая какого-то ретивого вертлявого потомка, выскочившего Поттеру наперерез. – Не трожь друга гнезда! Я прошу прощения за него.

- Не стоит – он молод, - глядя на его величину и отнеся в категорию Кью, сказал Поттер, который, измучившись обращаться к акромантулам обезличенно и не имея сил научиться их всех различать и придумывать индивидуальные имена для такой оравы, решил обращаться к ним в зависимости от возраста. Так если Арагог был альфа, остальные по убыванию получили имена следующих букв алфавита. Сами акромантулы не возражали и, казалось, были даже довольны возможностью чуть-чуть приблизиться к своему прародителю.

- Как и ты, - хрипло рассмеялся Арагог, пока тот подходил ближе, и его восемь глаз сосредоточились на просматриваемом за парнем грузе.

- Это смотря для кого. Но вообще-то я пришел тебя проведать, узнать, как твое здоровье, подарок вот принес.

- Новый подарок? А ведь я еще не сказал спасибо за прошлое… более щедрое подношение, - не впечатленный размером, не удержался от намека неудовольствия Арагог. – Так много старого, сладкого мяса, - он аж зажмурился от удовольствия, - мы пополнили запасы и новая кладка скоро вылупится благодаря им.

- Тогда этим вы сможете их выкормить, - усмехнулся Гарри, критически осматривая свободное пространство и взбираясь после недолгих раздумий на подземный корень, а затем отменил сразу все чары и позволил вновь обретшему массу и габариты телу упасть на землю, подняв при этом тучу пыли и взметнув прошлогоднюю листву. – Надеюсь, зло, пропитавшее его, не повредит малышам, - увидев, как задвигались сенсорные волоски, сказал Гарри.

- Мясо - всегда мясо, зло сделает его лишь более пряным, - с одобрением проговорил акромантул.

Поттер сдержал желание рассмеяться на его моментально смягчившиеся настроение. «Все-таки старику чертовски легко угодить, дабы он прекратил ворчание», - подумал он и, видимо, сглазил, поскольку тот снова вернулся к недовольному бурчанию.

- Чего ты никогда не поймешь, отказываясь делить трапезу с нами.

- Я никого не хочу оскорбить, - внутренне вздрогнув от подобной перспективы, поспешил заверить Гарри, как и всякий раз, когда всплывала эта тема, - но предпочитаю есть свое мясо в приготовленном виде, - он едва заметно улыбнулся, вслушиваясь в привычный ворчливый монолог Арагога в адрес странных людей и их обычаев портить хорошие продукты.

- Как ты на самом деле, старик? – балансируя на покрытом склизким мхом корне, Гарри приблизившись, положил ладонь акромантулу на голову, выражая участие. – Хагрид за тебя больно переживает.

- У него слишком большое сердце, - парень снова сдержал улыбку, поскольку паук был единственным известным ему существом, в устах которого это фраза имела буквальный смысл, а не обычное для восприятия человека значение. – Я болен, но чего бы он ни придумал, мне не вылечиться от старости.

- Он просто боится потерять друга.

- Я больше у него не один, - он нежно оттолкнул его руку, сигнализируя возвращение к более формальному общению. – Спасибо за заботу о пропитании моего гнезда, друг. Мы можем сделать что-то в ответ?

- Я могу снова взять паутины?

- Да. Там чинят мое ложе, - кивнул Арагог куда-то позади себя и щелкнул жвалами, подзывая одного из Джи, - они дадут тебе все, что нужно. Теперь тебе стоит уйти: мои дети голодны. Друг, - неохотно окликнул он Гарри, когда тот почти поднырнул под свисающие края паутины, - твои недозвери прислали гонца к границе, сказали, ты зайдешь сегодня и просили вежливо, - сделав ударение на последнем слове, как будто обычно с ними беседовали исключительно базарной бранью, - передать, чтоб обязательно к ним пришел.

В который раз Гарри про себя посочувствовал кентаврам, застрявшим между мирами и презираемым обоими: не вполне звери для животного, недостаточно люди для человеческого. А ведь так хотелось верить, что «сомнительная степень разумности магических существ» уберегла их от понятия термина дискриминации. Он поблагодарив старика за передачу сообщения, зная, как невыносимы для него любые контакты с соседями, и выудил из хранилища тысячи мелочей, а в простонародье – карманов, вместительные контейнеры для ингредиентов. Наполняя их, Гарри попутно развлекал себя составлением прошения признания псевдоразумных рас равными членами магического сообщества на основании данного аргумента, противоречащего утверждениям Министерства.

Второй раз за эту бесконечную ночь Гарри передал бразды правления телом части себя, воспринимаемой скорее удивительно живой эмоцией, чем отдельной разумной личностью, разрешая ей включиться в энергетические потоки леса. На мгновение парень позволил себе закрыть глаза и насладиться неповторимым чувством принадлежности, ощущением себя частью схемы, идеально вписавшуюся в предназначенный ей паз. Они смешались, юноша и лес, каждой клеточкой тела ощущая друг друга. Гарри чувствовал каждое дерево, каждый куст, неспешное течение каждой жизни и растворялся во всем этом, как и оно растворялось в нем. Теперь он сам был лесом и его воздухом, луной и звёздным небом над ним.

Поттер сломя голову полетел через темную чащобу, не опасаясь пропахать землю носом из-за коварства коряг, отбить себе ноги о пни или пораниться о свисающие к самой земле ветки - обычного следствия путешествия в это время суток для обычного смертного даже с очень хорошим зрением. Резкие, словно пощечины, враждебно-хлесткие удары веток сменились нежными, чуть щекочущими, почти дразнящими прикосновениями. Еще недавно непроходимые дебри зарослей, обтекали его водой, а каждый поваленный ствол, мертвой пустотой выделявшийся посреди всей этой неторопливой или ярко пульсирующей жизни, Гарри распознавал издалека и успевал перепрыгнуть, не теряя скорости. По сторонам мелькали стволы деревьев, и он видел каждое из них четче, чем когда-либо смог бы разглядеть в дневном свете. Сотни тысяч мерцающих искр разукрасили реальность в настоящую сказку, подсвечивая каждый листок, каждую веточку, каждый бутон и травинку. Мерные, неторопливые, быстрые или пульсирующие, они горели кругом – под ногами, в кронах и даже почве. Копошившиеся в шершавых стволах насекомые, птицы в гнездах, лисы и мелкая живность, забившаяся в норы, волки и хищники покрупнее, вышедшие на охоту… все они - яркая искра жизни. Гарри чувствовал всех и все, каждое их движение, каждый шорох, каждый вздох и аромат и все это было его собственным.

- Эй, Бейн, эй! Это всего лишь я, - резко тормозя и выставляя руки, вскрикнул Гарри, выскакивая на поляну прямо под прицел лука, в надежде остановить практически спущенную тетиву. Но на всякий случай, готовясь увернуться от стрелы.

- Вот шебутной, - выдыхая, опустил свое оружие кентавр. - Пристрелю я тебя однажды. Сколько говорить, чтобы не подкрадываться?

- Попробуешь, - расслабленно осклабился Гарри, - но не факт что выйдет, - подколол он в обычной для них манере, но, к его удивлению, тот никак не отреагировал. – Извини, я увлекся.

Кентавр не ответил, но с более миролюбивым настроем, кивнул следовать за ним.

- Говорят, вы меня искали. В чем дело? – нагоняя кентавра и идя достаточно близко, чтобы при ходьбе частенько задевать лоснящийся бок в выражении дружеской симпатии, спросил Поттер.

- Кливара спросишь, - ответил Бейн, не оборачиваясь, и Гарри решил, что тот все еще обижен: в конце концов, мало кому удавалось застать кентавра врасплох.

- Нашлось твое дитё неуемное, - сказал его сопровождающий, стоило им ступить в поселение, и тычком в спину вытолкнул Гарри в направлении напряженной группы, втянутой в горячую дискуссию.

- Благословенна Мать! – ворчливо вознес хвалу седой кентавр, отделившийся от скопления и спеша к нему.

- В чем проблема? – с опаской поинтересовался парень, на чей взгляд, собравшиеся выглядели чересчур взволнованными для представителей самой невозмутимой расы.

- Ты не слышал Зов? – потребовал Кливар.

- Что?

- Слушай, - разочарованно воззвал тот и, обняв большими ладонями голову мальчика, зафиксировал взгляд, считывая радужку. – Святая мать, что же ты сотворил с собой ребенок? Ты забыл мои уроки?

- Я ничего с собой не делал, - нахмурился Поттер, - последний сеанс общения с Томом вышел из-под контроля.

- И теперь твой разум закрыл себя для незнакомых голосов извне. Слушай! – настойчиво повторил он.

Гарри, вздохнув, расслабился, внутренним оком осматривая ментальное поле и сортируя смешения нитей, отделяя привычные. Черная – это Волдеморт, золотое сияние – Гермиона, серебро – защитники, этот клубок - Протекторат… Бирюза – это новое. Парень потянул за нее, и то надоедливо преследующее его призраком ощущение, словно он забыл нечто важное, вырвалось на фронтальную часть сознания и засияло рождественской елкой. Плечи снова затекли, причем настолько сильно, что шея практически онемела. Зов Рлио. Она звала его, полная волнения и страха, впервые ступая за эту грань, она желала его присутствия рядом, его поддержки и его магии.

- Черт! Она в порядке? Давно меня ждете? Уже пора? – забрасывая кентавра вопросами, Гарри высвободился из хватки и быстрым шагом направился к тропинке, но его жестко схватили за плечо и вернули на место.

- Ты не войдешь в Святилище, пока от тебя смердит смертью и тьмой, - категорично возразил Кливар.

- Но…

- Таким ты лишь навредишь нерожденной душе. Ты этого хочешь?

- Разумеется, нет! Я скоро, - убегая в противоположном первоначальному направлении, бросил Гарри.

- И не смей уходить, не повидав меня снова! – крикнул Кливар ему вслед.

- Да, Учитель, - повернувшись и продолжая бежать спиной вперед, Гарри отсалютовал кентавру, впрочем, беспокойство, явно написанное на его лице, существенно смазало эффект.

Еще не достигнув Источника, Поттер уже начал раздеваться и добрался до испускавшей клубившийся пар водной глади с руками, полными амулетов, аксессуаров и предметов одежды. Свалив свое богатство на плоские камни, Гарри скинул ботинки со штанами и глубоко вздохнув, приготовился к удалению главного препятствия на пути к Очищению. Надеясь минимизировать боль, он комплексно разомкнул четыре крепления ограничителя, а в следующее мгновение узнал, какого быть манекеном краш-теста. Магия взревела раненным зверем, раздирая его плоть изнутри в безуспешных усилиях выбраться наружу. Не сдержав крика, Поттер упал на колени, и вдруг боль как ножом отрезало. Не веря, он осторожно переместился, ожидая нового взрыва. Ничего, только тупое напоминание о пережитом. Прислушавшись к себе, он тихо хмыкнул и с облегчением усмехнулся, ощущая, как мощный ток его магии уходит в землю.

- Спасибо мама, - поблагодарил он в пустоту и нырнул в пруд, сразу погружаясь на глубину и сжимаясь в эмбриональное положение, ожидая, когда гостеприимные воды вытолкнут его на поверхность обновленным. Предыдущие попытки были для него не самым неприятным опытом, он с трудом смог прийти к соглашению с идеей свободного дыхания под водой без дополнительных приспособлений. Аллегория кентавров с материнской утробой лишь добавила неприязни, за которую его отчитали как неразумного мальчишку, коим он, по сути, в то время и являлся. Переборов себя и избавившись, наконец, от предубеждения и рефлекса задерживать дыхание, Гарри признал, что процедура довольно приятна, пока он был погружен. Покалывания во всем теле легко игнорировались в расслабленности мышц, вызванной вечно горячим источником, но впоследствии донимали его раздражающим зудом, который пробирал его до костей. Ожидая своего нового рождения в этот раз, Гарри не ощущал никакого неудобства и пришел к выводу, что весь негатив прошлого был спровоцирован наличием ограничителя, который чинил препятствия для воссоединения с матерью природой.

Выплыв на поверхность и широкими уверенными гребками возвращаясь на берег, он отметил пропажу оставленных вещей и лежавший на их месте ворох зелени. Обида на учителя, не поверившего на слово, больно кольнула в сердце, ведь принесший сотворенный для него на скорую руку ритуальный наряд никогда не прикоснулся бы к чужому имуществу без указания старшего. Налетевший порыв неожиданно теплого для осени ветра высушил его кожу, и уязвленный Гарри расправил лист Париака, выискивая прорези для головы и рук. Когда-то давно, готовя своего ученика к первой церемонии, которая по традиции требовала появления у Святыни в том виде, как они были рождены на свет, Кливар проявил похвальную деликатность и заботу в желании оградить своего подопечного от неизбежного любопытства к кому-то столь необычному. Как ответ свыше на его мольбы, на голову Гарри спланировал подобный лист, правда, меньших размеров. Кливар, увидевший в этом знак волеизъявления Матери, собственноручно прорвал в нем отверстия и нацепил на мальчика, благополучно укрывая от назойливых взглядов соплеменников и неуемного интереса молодняка. Не то чтобы Гарри волновали подобные мелочи в одиннадцатилетнем возрасте, хотя теперь он был счастлив, такой трактовке знака, особенно учитывая, что у дерева Париак, нашелся бы листочек, способный прикрыть его наготу даже в том случае, вздумай он вырасти до двух метров ростом, и все равно волочиться за ним шлейфом.

Узкая тропинка вывела его к Святилищу, и Гарри по обыкновению задохнулся при виде Древа Жизни, способного заставить позеленеть от зависти самый крупный из баобабов. Величественные ветви уносились ввысь, заслоняя небосвод и загораживая свет ночных светил, заменяя его мерцанием приютившихся в листве неимоверного количества светлячков. Никогда до, и Гарри был уверен, что и после, ему не доводилось видеть ничего поразительнее. Разделенная на четыре равные части крона, существовала в четырех сезонах одновременно, плавно перетекая из одного в другой.

- Ты ничего не забыл? – спросил тихий голос сзади, и, неохотно отведя взгляд, Поттер поднял голову вверх, встречаясь взглядом с обеспокоенными глазами Ференца. – Народ боится, что ты не выдержишь, но я уверен в тебе, ребенок.

Гарри осмотрел собравшихся кентавров, глядевших на него кто с надеждой, кто с сомнением и всех до единого хранивших взволнованное молчание. Кроме Учителя, шепотом обсуждавшего что-то со Знахарем, и все еще задетому Гарри было достоверно известно, кому именно они вдвоем перемывают кости, оставалось удивляться, как еще уши у него не выгорели до пепла. Но сейчас он не мог позволить себе раздражения, и под напряженным взглядами табуна с некоторым трудом сложил пальцы в сложную конструкцию, символизировавшую Проводника. Глубоко вздохнув, парень затянул ритуальное песнопение, подхваченное кентаврами, и пустился в путешествие по обратному циклу – от смерти к рождению.

Ожог холодного горного воздуха на его лице, хруст сугробов под босыми ногами и налипшие на ресницы снежинки, слепящая белизна погребенного под снегом, омертвевшего на зиму дерева. Ровно двадцать пять шагов, прежде чем перемена станет более явной – теперь это проталины снега и жухлая, почерневшая от влаги листва под голыми ветками. Невесомые хлопья сменились мерзким моросящим дождем, который навевал тоску, как это бывает лишь самой поздней осенью, редкие листья держались из последних сил, сопротивляясь надвигавшейся смерти, и Гарри ускорил шаг, желая быстрее сбежать от этой депрессии природы. Шуршание листвы, густой аромат, обвисшая под тяжестью налитых плодов крона, рябь в глазах от насыщенной гаммы всех оттенков коричневого красного и желтого со всеми промежуточными. Для Гарри в осени всегда было слишком много всего сразу, на ее фоне многоликая зелень лета, прохлада густой растительности, сквозь которую пробивались лучи солнечного или лунного света, воспринималась отдыхом для перегруженных органов чувств. Но их праздником однозначно была весна: пора цветения – отдохновение нежности для уставших глаз; проклевывавшиеся маслянистые почки наполнили его легкие неповторимым ароматом; перезвон капели напел мелодию, которая упокоила его демонов; парящие лепестки и редкие капли скользили по оголенной коже незаслуженной лаской, и, не сдерживаясь, парень поймал на язык вдруг зачастивший ливень. Гарри закрыл глаза, хотя ему не нужно было напрягаться, чтобы уловить его вкус, он запечатлелся в его памяти навечно, после первых же ночных кошмаров его далекого детства.

Приблизившись к устроенной с максимально возможным комфортом в переплетении наземных корней самке единорога, Гарри почтительно преклонил колени. Пальцы зарылись в шелковистую гриву, парень ласково потерся лицом о ее мордашку и позволил своим рукам скользнуть на раздутый живот. Разум затуманивался и уплывал приливными волнами пения толпы, пока единственным желанием его сердца и души, всего его естества не стало благополучное разрешение от бремени для Рлио. Магия отреагировала, воплощая его просьбу, в этот единственный раз расцветая не буйным багрово-красным цветом разрушения, а ослепительным солнечным - сверхновой, которая поглотила реальность.

Услышав в оглушительной тишине ночи грохот упавшего тела и последующее чертыхание за проемом, Гермиона поняла, что кентавры опять опоили Гарри какой-то брагой, и осуждающе щелкнула языком. Их варево всегда сильно затрудняло его движения, то ли в силу различий физиологии, то ли индивидуальной невосприимчивости Гарри к некоторым компонентам. Через минуту портрет распахнулся, и в проеме показался ее изможденный лучший друг. Едва переставляя ноги, он, ввалился в гостиную и утомленно улыбнулся открывшейся картине: Гермиона у камина с вязанием, ожидая его возвращения домой. В улыбку вкралась тень печали. Дом. Хотел бы он, чтобы он выглядел именно так. Чтобы она была его домом. Кот, который крутился у нее под ногами, настойчиво выпрашивая ласки, неожиданно мяукнул и, бросившись к обычно более восприимчивому к его авансам субъекту, привлек к нему внимание Гермионы.

- Умотался? – односложно поинтересовалась она, на миг подняв взгляд от рукоделия и уже не нуждаясь в ответе. Степень его усталости отчетливо проступала на его стоическом лице, как правило, скрывавшем любые ее признаки. То же касалось боли и всего остального, что классифицировалось слабостью в его извращенные детские годы.

- Как называется, когда все сходится в одной точке?

- Бермудский треугольник.

- Точно, - вздохнул он. – Ненавижу такие дни.

- Ты просто устал. Тебе надо отдохнуть.

- Тебе тоже, - подобрав упорно теревшегося о его ноги кота, он плюхнулся на диван рядом с ней, устраивая животное в промежутке между ними, и, откинув голову на спинку, устало прикрыл веки, - но ты продолжаешь сидеть здесь, хотя я сообщил, что не стоит меня ждать.

- Высокого о себе мнения, - фыркнула девушка, - я случайно вдохнула пары нектара Локрены, - поморщилась она, - что, в принципе, твоя вина, - Гарри изумленно покосился на нее, приоткрыв один глаз. – Больше никогда не отсылай Дина за мной в лабораторию, из-за его длинного языка мне грозят трое суток лишения сна.

- Паршиво, - посочувствовал Поттер. – Извини, я иногда забываю, что он порой не способен заткнуться и не болтать под руку.

- Что чревато при работе с чуткими зельями, - указала она очевидное, но смягченный тон уведомил Гарри, что на него не держат недовольства.

- При первых признаках мигрени попроси у Добби большую чашку очень крепкого и сладкого кофе. Знаю, ты такой не пьешь, но иначе голова будет болеть, пока не сможешь снова заснуть, - посоветовал он, лениво поглаживая оглушительно мурчащего кота.

Гермиона согласно кивнула, поскольку кто-кто, а Гарри после прошлогодней эпопеи поисков святого Грааля для полуночников не было равных в знании методов избавления от сонливости, их побочных эффектов и способов борьбы с ними, перепробованных целиком и полностью на собственной шкуре.

- Я знаю, что ты нравишься всякой живности, - наблюдая как ее питомец нагло попрошайничает у Гарри, сказала Гермиона, - но никак не пойму, почему ты нравишься кошкам, у них ведь, по идее, контры с собачьими.

- Потому что твоему полукниззлу нравится впитывать мою остаточную магию, - взяв котяру за морду Гарри интенсивно почесывал его обеими руками. – Но в данный момент я нравлюсь Лапу, потому что пахну лесом… и новой магией. Верно, аферист? – рыжее чудовище замурчало сильнее, наслаждаясь всем возможном вниманием.

Вернувшись в прежнее положение, парень медленно расслаблялся в удобной тишине, разбавленной мерным постукиванием бамбуковых спиц друг о дружку. Судя по мельком замеченной расцветке, это обещало быть курточкой для домовика, прикрепленного к Хаффлпаффу. Их обоих безмерно удивило пристрастие домовых эльфов к формальному стилю и то, с какой гордостью они носили знаки принадлежности. Разумеется, все началось с Добби и не поддававшейся описанию растерянности Гарри, внезапно оказавшегося «рабовладельцем». Не будь тогда рядом Гермионы, разобраться во всем было бы куда сложнее уже потому, что Поттеру было невыносимо даже смотреть на Добби. В этом до дыр замусоленном жалком оправдании для одеяния, эльф навевал неприятные ассоциации и пробуждал собственные не самые приятные воспоминания о серости вымытых бесконечными стирками цветов и желтоватых разводах неотстиранной крови. Несколько предложенных вариантов замены наталкивались на одно и тоже категоричное заявление: «Домовой эльф, приняв ткань из рук хозяина, обретает свободу». Любые попытки отвергнуть претензии на право собственности вели к самоистязанию и были пресечены на корню, дабы не подвергать психику существа дальнейшему повреждению, хотя Гарри это совсем не нравилось. После того как парень предложил «выкинуть» для него свою рубашку у бедного создания и вовсе приключилась истерика, в ходе которой он слезно молил Поттера пощадить и не изгонять недостойного Добби, перемежая их обещаниями быть послушным, верным и всем прочим, что только взбрело в его нарушенную голову.

- Я не гоню тебя, - уверил его Гарри, - я только хочу, чтобы ты выглядел прилично.

- Что насчет пряжи?

Домовик, прерванный в начале новой волны од преданности и восхвалений, уставился на Гермиону широко распахнутыми глазищами-блюдцами.

- Что? – переспросил парень, с усилием потирая виски, уже не веря, что предложенная девушкой система своеобразной групповой терапии, приведет к чему-нибудь путному.

- Добби все время повторяет слово «ткань» в контексте одежды. Что насчет вязки, трикотажа?

- Я освободил его с помощью носка, - указал Гарри.

Гермиона многозначительно приподняла бровь, на развалившегося в соседнем кресле парня, а насилу усаженный на кофейный столик перед ними эльф, застенчиво заелозил ножкой по коврику и Гарри, ударив себя по лбу, смутился сам:

- Дошло, глупость сморозил. Извините.

Груз дальнейших расспросов он с чистой совестью передал в руки ее железной логике, уповая, что вдвоем они найдут выход из казалось бы тупиковой ситуации. Естественно, так и случилось. Исследовательские навыки девушки стали существенным подспорьем даже в работе со столь ненормальным объектом изыскания. В целом, Добби оказался неоценимым источником информации и в то же время прекрасным наглядным пособием, просветившим их о вещах, которые было не найти ни в каких книгах и известных исключительно потомственным магам из обеспеченных семей. Им не пришлось долго ломать голову над тем, как использовать полученное знание в своих интересах.

Первым делом Добби отправился умолять директора принять его на работу, чтобы присматривать за великим героем, который подарил ему мечту всей жизни, и был принят с одним условием – докладывать обо всем, происходящем в его жизни непосредственно Дамблдору. Конечно же, только ради безопасности Гарри Поттера. В тот день Добби впервые проявил зачатки своего истинного характера, когда, рисуясь перед ними, самодовольно заявил, что был прав, и несмотря на подписанный контракт с Дамблдором, он все еще целиком и полностью домовой эльф Гарри.

Воспоминание о второй фазе плана, как и всегда, искривило лицо Гарри горькой гримасой. Ему никогда не понять, почему чистокровные считали магглорожденных такими идиотами, отказывая в наличии элементарных задатков интеллекта и логики. Даже девушке, которая последние пять лет, разбивала в пух и прах их собственную систему оценки знаний, закрывая учебный год с наивысшими показателями и с беспрецедентным отрывом от остальных студентов своего потока. За нее, Гарри всегда было особенно обидно - куда сильнее, чем за самого себя, ведь что касалось его, он давно привык балансировать на грани едва допустимого проходного минимума, и это был его личный выбор придерживаться той же модели в Хогвартсе. Для Гермионы же академические успехи были сродни религии, ее гордостью, единственным, в чем ей не было равных. Она считала своим долгом быть лучшим студентом учебного заведения и, справедливости ради, с легкостью достигала поставленной цели и той степени уважения преподавателей и редких учеников, не запуганных ее умом. С ее стороны сознательно принизить свой статус, подвергнуться издевательствам в связи со своей общественной деятельностью и названием ГАВНЭ (состоятельную расшифровку для которой они придумывали целый час) было настоящим подвигом. Неделя агитаций, раздачи проспектов и более занудных, чем всегда, лекций превратили и так не самую социально активную личность в парию, но их цели были достигнуты в полном объеме:

- организация гарантировала первоклассное алиби для исследований и перманентному отсутствию в гостиной факультета.

- студенты, стараясь избегать ее, прекратили беспокоить бесконечными пустяковыми вопросами и помощью с домашними заданиями, которыми пренебрегали исключительно из лени и нежелания лишний раз раскрыть книгу.

- правое дело освобождения домовых эльфов от рабского ига привлекло внимание Дамблдора, предоставило ему повод для более близкого знакомства с перспективной студенткой и рычаг давления, дабы склонить к работе на него, пообещав содействие в ее борьбе.

И это в то время, когда им обоим было великолепно известно, что она взвалила на себя сизифов труд, и что освободить домовика может исключительно владелец собственности, к которой тот привязан, а любой из студентов в правовом отношении рассматривается в лучшем случае в качестве гостя. Согласно Добби, свобода для домовика означала одну из эльфийских казней: безумия, одичалости или смерти, и воспринималась жесточайшим наказанием, поскольку физиология эльфов не рассчитана на самостоятельное функционирование без постоянной поддержки магии Дома. Подвергнувший сомнению последний довод Гарри, мотивируя собственной одержимостью Добби вырваться от Малфоев, узнал много нового о магии в целом и себе самом в частности. Люциусу, при всем желании, было не придумать для несчастного существа худшего наказания, чем отлучение от Нарциссы и Драко.

В конце концов, разногласие по вопросам одежды было улажено Гермионой, предложившей одарить его собственноручно, следовательно, без последствий, поскольку хозяйкой его она не была. К сожалению, обойти панический страх Добби перед получением ткани им не удалось, но он охотно согласился на вязаный костюмчик: «Чёрнь и червлёнь?» - с надеждой взирая на нее, умоляюще спросил он, безбожно теребя подол обмотанной ткани от собственной дерзости и смущения. Гарри с Гермионой переглянулись, синхронно пожали плечами и согласились, не представляя, какую обиду нанесли своим фаворитизмом всей популяции домовиков Хогвартса.

Изделия Гермионы по качеству вязки ни в коей мере нельзя было сравнивать с творениями миссис Уизли. Пушистые, мягкие, красивые. Гарри с наслаждением носил ее подарки, пока безнадежно не перерастал их, но всегда получал новые. И теперь они были предметом зависти и раздора эльфов, которые вдруг перестали разговаривать с парнем, с грохотом ставить тарелки и оскорблено отворачиваться в том редком случае, когда позволяли себе проявиться. Гарри и вспоминать не хотелось, каких ухищрений ему стоило вызвать тех на разговор, после которого он с минуту глупо хлопал глазами не в состоянии уяснить, как прилично выглядевшие эльфы школы могли узреть в подобном пустяке признаки пренебрежения и нелюбви. Когда он поделился с Гермионой, та безостановочно хохотала в десять раз дольше и снисходительно согласилась наладить его отношения и с этими домовиками тоже.

- Я не хочу тебя загружать, - отказался он. – Придумаю, что-нибудь другое, чтобы с ними помириться.

- Не бери в голову, я так отдыхаю, - отмахнулась та в ответ на его галантность. – Пока вяжешь, успеваешь кучу всего передумать.

- Разве ты не считаешь петли?

- Да, но голова все равно пустая, - загадочно улыбнулась Гермиона. – Как? Это тайна, покрытая мраком.

Но если они думали, что на этом их проблемы закончились, их ожидал новый неприятный сюрприз в виде очередных запретов. Форменные курточки, штанишки и платьица, копились в корзине для рукоделия и никуда не исчезали. Следующий виток расследования показал, что домовикам нельзя без прямого приказа доставать вещи из мест хранения и брать что-то, не нуждающееся в чистке, починке и прочем, не оставленное на видном месте, и точно воспрещено перенимать в собственность. Лазейка нежданно-негаданно нашлась в устройстве сообщества самих домовиков, живущих по принципу комунны и совместного владения своим скудным имуществом. В итоге Добби, получивший персональное разрешение Хозяина, превратился в пугало, таскавшее на себе целые слои, и щедро делился с собратьями красно-золотыми, желто-черными, бронзово-синими и зелено-серебряными комплектами. Кстати, новый гардероб так и остался для всех большим секретом: хогвартские эльфы никому не показывались на глаза, чтобы кто-то мог заметить перемену, а у всегда бывшего на виду Добби новая манера лишь добавила для директора доказательств в неадекватности эльфа.

Резкое движение вырвало парня из раздумий. Гермиона как раз перевернула вязку на новый ряд и дернула нить, для свободного скольжения, но почему-то чрезмерно раздраженно. Что-то в ней было неправильным, понял Гарри своим засыпавшим сознанием, заставил себя выпрямиться и, подогнув одну ногу, развернуться боком, чтобы с большим удобством смотреть на нее. Ее всегда было невозможно разговорить, не начав откровенничать самому.

- Тебе не интересно, что я делал у кентавров? – спросил он.

- Мне интересно, чем они тебя поили.

- Ох, - предоставьте ей возможность, и она сразу задаст самый неудобный вопрос. Его реакция поймала внимание девушки, ради такого Гермиона даже прервалась и выразительно посмотрела на него. – Отваром, восстанавливающим после повреждения ментальных тканей, - признался он, глядя на нее, как нашкодивший мальчишка, прищурив один глаз и боясь того, что последует затем.

- Ари, - не разочаровала она.

- Не начинай, ладно? – прервал он. – Я знаю все, что ты собираешься сказать. И да, я был ответственным и думал, что сумел все исправить. И не моя вина, что справиться с последовательными атаками дементоров и Волдеморта мне оказалось не под силу, и в любом случае, уже все в норме, мне только надо поспать часа два, чтобы подействовало средство. И, - он снова перебил девушку, которая едва успела открыть рот, - я не знаю, почему обязательным катализатором для исцеления у кентавров служит крепкий сон.

- Ладно, - с наигранным неудовольствием сказа она. – Что ты там делал?

- Меня признали мужчиной, - положив щеку на предплечье, устроенное на спинке дивана, сказал Поттер. – Я был так расстроен, что Кливар опять был недоверчив и снисходителен со мной как с маленьким. Меня так достало, что со своей космической мудростью они не желают видеть меня ничем, помимо ребенка, словно я ничтожество, по воле случая втеревшееся в круг высших существ.

- Можно было бы подумать, что для разнообразия тебе понравится такое отношение, - спокойно ответила Гермиона.

- «Будучи ребенком, я вел себя как дитя, но когда повзрослел, то забыл о ребячестве и обрел серьезность», - отвлеченно процитировал он, подпирая щеку ладонью и серьезно глядя на нее, - вот только я как-то пропустил эту фазу, сразу шагнув в зрелость. Мы оба. И нам обоим не нравится, когда нас пытаются ужать обратно.

- Так что же случилось? – согласно хмыкнув, вернулась она к прежней теме.

- Девочка, - почти благоговейно прошептал Гарри, прикрывая веки. - А каждый кентавр, назвавший меня сегодня ребенком, всего лишь прощался с моим детством. Я сдал последний экзамен своего Ученичества, сопроводив новую душу в наше измерение.

- Как это было? – не выдавая своего интереса, спросила Гермиона, и Гарри уверился, что в его отсутствие что-то сильно ее расстроило, ведь к этому моменту Узы должны были бы бессознательно раскрыться, делая его чувства и мысли ее собственными и наоборот. Однако она что-то скрывала от него, и ее нежелание держало расстояние между ними.

- Я не знаю, - с непривычной неуверенностью сказал Гарри, - не помню, - девушка изогнула бровь. – Понимаю, звучит дико, но я помню, что был ослепительный свет, а потом меня больше не было. Кливар сказал, что если все сделать правильно, то именно так и должно было произойти. Но эта полная амнезия конкретно сбила меня с толку, одно мгновение я возложил на нее руки, а в следующее новорожденная пытается встать на тощие трясущиеся ножки, поддерживаемая ими, - отвернув голову, он помолчал, отстраненно уставился в пламя камина перед собой, словно вопреки всему стараясь проникнуть за завесу беспамятства. – Хотя, - встряхнулся парень, - лучше так, чем помнить неудачу, ценой которой стала бы жизнь жеребенка и вечная вина за нее. Кливар извинился, что не мог подготовить меня лучше к этому испытанию. Сказал, что с ним я должен был справиться слепо и в одиночку, но это было несправедливо по отношению ко мне без интуитивного знания, заложенного в сущности кентавров. И что он горд мной, что отныне никто из недовольных не посмеет утверждать, что я не по праву стал Хранителем, - еще одна долгая пауза, и он опять повернулся к ней. – Знаешь, - задумчиво сказал Гарри, - я никогда не понимал истинности этого их выражения в такой степени.

- О чем ты?

- Спасая самца, спасаешь жизнь, спасая самку – будущее. Я буду там, если Рлио понесет снова и буду там для дочерей ее дочери так долго, пока не окончу свое физическое существование, после чего часть меня больше никогда их не покинет.

- Как назвали?

- Йолна, - закрывая глаза, ответил Гарри. – Услышал ее имя как когда-то с Хедвиг.

Гермиона удивленно приподняла брови, когда он завозился и бесцеремонно устроил голову ей на колени, а в следующий миг мысленно смачно ругнулась: он знал, невзирая на все ее усилия удержать это при себе и не грузить в довершение всех сегодняшних событий своими душевными травмами, он знал, что она выведена из равновесия. Гарри, еще слегка поерзал от непривычности положения - чуть выше, чем он привык, ведь фактически его голова легла в раскол между ее торсом и бедром, поскольку она сидела, закинув нога на ногу, и перекинул длинные ноги через подлокотник, устроив кота на своем животе мягко перебирая ему шерстку.

- Расскажи мне, - мягко попросил он, подтверждая ее догадку.

- Я в порядке, - твердо ответила она. – Всегда хотела спросить, правильно ли я назвала своего кота? – наблюдая, как ее питомец нахально монополизировал Гарри, сказала девушка и, отняв руку от рукоделия, почесала кота за ухом.

- Нет, - усмехнулся Гарри, - но переименовывать поздно. Он вроде как привык, только предпочитает Лапус или Лап, - в его глазах плясали озорные чертики, которых она обожала, он прикрыл тому уши ладонями и трагично прошептал: - намек на его косолапость для него оскорбителен.

- Никогда не пойму, как ты это делаешь, - расстроенно, как и всегда, когда натыкалась на неразрешимую проблему, вздохнула Гермиона.

- Не знаю, - пожал он плечами. – Просто знаю. С Хедвиг всегда было легче всего – как прямой диалог, но она мой фамилиар, да и времени мы проводили с ней много - достаточно, чтобы изучить от и до, будучи целое лето друг для друга единственным развлечением. С остальными немного сложнее, - слова, дополненные визуальным и эмоциональным рядом через их связь, позволили получить более полное впечатление, и девушка благодарно ему улыбнулась. И снова про себя чертыхнулась, понимая, где прокололась – Гарри отправил ей сознательную передачу, поскольку фоновая отсутствовала напрочь.

- Это из-за Фоукса? – упорствуя в притворстве, спросила она с видимой беспечностью.

- Да. Нет, - Гарри нахмурился, словно впервые задумываясь над этим. – Скорее да, всегда было что-то, но после второго курса стало сильнее, отчетливее, ярче, без туманной неопределенности, - и еще одна волна памятных моментов и чувств, разъяснявшая более подробно разницу восприятия и опыта. Ей нравилось ощущение его воспоминаний, заверяющий комфорт его присутствия в ее сознании.

- Что еще случилось в Запретном Лесу?

- Прятки трупа в желудках акромантулов им на радость, но об этом ты сама догадалась. Представляешь, они сожрали останки инфери, то есть, насколько мне известны их методы питания, пауки впускают в кровь жертвы яд, который за несколько часов растворяет плоть, а потом высасывают досуха, оставляя лишь кожаный мешок с костями. Как они провернули этот трюк с полуистлевшими телами? В смысле, я не понимаю, как при отсутствии циркуляции распространился яд, и как поврежденная оболочка, удержала этот… кисель? – отвлеченно проговорил Гарри бессознательно поигрывая с ушами Лапа и пялясь в потолок, и только под конец понял, что его конкретно заносит, когда ощутил, как напряжено уставилась на него Гермиона. - А еще осчастливил кентавров тем, что сумел, наконец, избавиться от скверны, - поспешно добавил он.

- Что? – нахмурилась Гермиона.

- Приятно знать, что не я один такой недогадливый, - хмыкнул Гарри с усмешкой. – Это они об ограничителе.

- В этом есть смысл, кентавры живут в гармонии с природой и непосредственном контакте с магией, они поклоняются ей как единственному божеству. Для них попытка отрезать кого-то от ее благодати воистину есть отвращение.

В задумчивости она не замечала, что так и не отвела руку, продолжая ласкать окончательно сомлевшего Косолапуса, вальяжно развалившегося на парне. Или того, как постоянно мимолетно сталкивались их пальцы, пока не соприкоснулись полностью, и что теперь она не почесывает кота, а позволяет Гарри играть с ними. Правда, весьма своеобразно – сцарапывая лак с ее ногтей.

- Ари! – воскликнула она, возмущенно хлопнув того по голове, когда его действия поймали ее внимание.

- Ярко-алый не твой цвет, - без вины пожал плечами Поттер. – Я его на тебе ненавижу.

- А Рону нравится, - отбрила девушка.

- Расскажи мне, - снова попросил он, запрокидывая голову и ловя ее взгляд, - что он сделал на этот раз?

- Он видел, как Дин покидает «мою» комнату старосты, - сдаваясь, выдохнула Грейнджер.

- И поскольку Рону неизвестно ее истинное назначение… - подтолкнул юноша.

- Эпитет «шлюха» и прочие производные и схожие по смыслу использовались практически через каждое слово на протяжении, по крайней мере, четверти часа.

- Прости, солнце, - сокрушенно прошептал Гарри и, подняв руку, нежно очертил линии ее лица, попутно убрав за уши мешавшие пряди. – Ты этого не заслуживаешь.

- Чего же я, по-твоему, заслуживаю? – с насмешкой, маскировавшей искреннюю заинтересованность, спросила она и, имитируя бурную занятость, опять взялась за вязание. Все что угодно, только бы иметь повод не смотреть на него в данный момент, не когда он такой искренний и откровенный, не когда он трогает ее с такой любовью, что невозможно не верить в осуществление несбыточной мечты.

- Человека, который способен оценить тебя по достоинству, - честно ответил Гарри, закрывая глаза, чтобы не выдать природу своих истинных чувств по отношению к ней. – Не только внешне, но и внутренне. Для кого ты станешь не призом и не собственностью, а равноправным партнером, который не станет на тебя давить и принижать. Кто отдаст на твою волю решение о том, сколько у вас будет детей, понимая, что это тебе их вынашивать и рожать. Но втайне будет лелеять надежду о большой семье, - в такой близи Гарри не мог не почувствовать изменение в ритме ее дыхания и поспешил добавить, разбивая серьезность своих слов уже совсем другой интонацией: – И уж точно я не вверю заботу о тебе человеку, который ожидает, что ты будешь его содержать и безостановочно рожать маленькую сопливую армию.

Гермиона презрительно фыркнула и умудрилась дразнящее дернуть его за вихор, не прерываясь в перестукивании спицами, но она снова дышала равномерно, а ее тело под его головой уже не было настолько напряженным, и он сам расслабился, больше не пытаясь заводить разговоры, поскольку теперь связь между нами текла беспрепятственно. Девушка знала, почему он вдруг так присмирел и лежал, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока она не закончит рапорт узора. Гарри всегда становился покладистым, когда нуждался в ее помощи в поисках отдохновения для его измученной кинестетической души. Однако, взглянув на него, она поняла ошибочность своего предположения.

Он сам не заметил, как задремал, пока его не разбудил нежный голос над ухом:

- Тебе пора в постель.

- Не хочу сегодня быть один, - сонно отозвался он.

- Пойдем в спальню? Не думаю, что в такой час там кто-нибудь появится.

- Не-а, здесь хорошо, - повернув голову, он уткнулся носом аккурат в точку шрама от аппендикса. – Уютно, - пробормотал Гарри, уплывая в сон.

Даже в состоянии покоя его юные черты не избавлялись от свидетельства вечных проблем и груза решений. Усталые морщинки вокруг глаз, глубокая вертикальная складка между бровями. Едва он уснул, а его кулаки уже были сжаты, вдохи и выдохи - острыми и резкими, словно он боролся с кем-то даже во сне. Гермиона бросила рукоделие: было что-то запретное в том, чтобы наблюдать за ним, когда он такой уязвимый, когда она знает, что после приема лекарственных сборов кентавров весь замок может обрушиться на их головы, но он не проснется, пока оно полностью не усвоится его организмом и исправит повреждение. Но и не коснуться его было равносильно кощунству.

Гермиона рисовала его лицо, скользя по нему самыми кончиками пальцев, чуть усиливая нажим на ненавистных линиях беспокойства, пока не стерла их своими прикосновениями. Она позволила руке спуститься к шее и на свою удачу наткнулась на щекотливое пятно, вынуждая Гарри поежиться и глубже зарыться в нее лицом. Девушка разочарованно вздохнула и решила довольствоваться предоставленной в ее распоряжение территорией, лаская его профиль, перебирая толстые пряди и массируя кожу под волосами. Слегка потянуть за волосы и получить в награду блаженный выдох, задеть ноготками затылок – низкий стон. Он так редко позволял себе быть «слабым», что она дорожила каждым подобным моментом, исследуя и каталогизируя каждую деталь, которую он позволял ей обнаружить.

Гарри никогда не просил ее, Гермиона даже считала, что он попросту не отдает себе в этом отчета или же, с присущей ему в отношении себя слепотой, трактует свое поведение абсолютно иначе, чем оно видится ей, но его реакция на каждое прикосновение и ласку, говорили с ней громче всяких слов. То, как он их жаждал, как отзывался, все выдавало в нем голод потребности, которой слишком долго пренебрегали. Она не могла не гордиться, зная, что только ей он доверял достаточно, чтобы демонстрировать свою нужду в полной мере.

Гермиона помнила, как настороженно он присматривался к детям на первом курсе, с какой-то расчетливостью изучая каждого, словно препарируя их глазами, и постепенно расслаблялся в уверенности, что при необходимости он способен обезвредить их с минимальными усилиями. Правда, только с представителями своего пола. На девочек он реагировал совершенно по-другому, позволяя им беспрепятственно вторгаться в свое личное пространство и дотрагиваться до себя, не превращаясь тут же в натянутую струну. Для нее это означало, что на подсознательном уровне он воспринимал женщин любых возрастов безопасными для себя, и Гермиона была благодарна за малую милость знания, что Петуния не поднимала на него руки. При более близком знакомстве с сокурсниками после возникновения дружбы и доверия Гарри вроде бы оттаял, перестал ожидать от всех удара из-за угла и при физическом взаимодействии больше не создавал неощутимое зрением напряжение. Со студентами. На взрослых он смотрел по-прежнему, словно точно знал, как вывести их из строя парой ударов, и удерживал на расстоянии вытянутой руки, всегда готовый дать отпор. Единственное исключение было сделано для Сириуса и Ремуса, причем ее терзали смутные сомнения – сделано ли оно из доверия или в угоду оборотню, для которого тактильное общение являлось основным способом коммуникации и необходимой составляющей для связи с семьей и здоровой динамики стаи, членами которой внутреннее животное Ремуса считало исключительно этих двоих. Хотя иногда ей казалось, что и с ее присутствием волк частично готов мириться.

Как бы ей хотелось уверить себя, что ее собственная нестерпимая тяга прикосновений - следствие передавшегося ей при установке Уз отголоска потребности Гарри. Однако то обстоятельство, что ее голод распространялся на единичный объект, вынуждал ее быть честной с самой собой и признать, что это всегда было с ней. Возникло в одно туманное утро на платформе 9 и ¾ при взгляде на красивого мальчика и обрело множество форм и проявлений. Стало ее поддержкой и защитой, уверенностью, что этот тщедушный на вид мальчишка всегда поймает ее и удержит, когда она бросится на него с разбега. Успокоит ее боль, развеет сомнения, осветит день одной улыбкой, и это тепло его тела за спиной, его рука на животе и его дыхание на шее утешат ее при первом столкновения с жестокой несправедливостью мира, а не ее неуклюжие объятия с Роном.


End file.
